<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrest Pin by BalletOrchid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335612">Wrest Pin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalletOrchid/pseuds/BalletOrchid'>BalletOrchid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Angst, Arguing, Bickering, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance, Smut, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, kinda slow burn, probably more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalletOrchid/pseuds/BalletOrchid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can help you escape the planet,” Mando said sharply, “But I want information in return.”</p>
<p>She looked up at him through the small hairs on her face and she whispered, sounding almost lost…As if she didn’t know what else to say…</p>
<p>“I have no information.”</p>
<p>Something Mando did not believe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So this is my first story in this fandom. I hope someone enjoys. Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>***Also this is set after season 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being sidetracked by Karga had not been what he had intended when he had planned to deal with the ‘pressing matters’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Child presented a relatively long list of ‘matters’, the first being finding sources in which he could locate the Child’s kind. Locating his own kind had become hard enough, and sometimes he wondered if none had escaped at all and he was the last left in the galaxy. Logically, this would more than likely be false, but he had gone so long without seeing another it seemed…possible. And more realistic as time ticked on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando wasn’t sure how many standard weeks had passed since Gideon and the Nevarro incident, but he hadn’t intended to go back anytime soon. Sleep had been plagued by something of…remembrance. Cara Dune pulling her hand back – Mando processes that he was in fact bleeding – he was in fact dying. The realization that the Child would be alone, and he would never be able to protect him if he was <em>dead</em>. It seemed simplistic, but it wasn’t. It was very, very convoluted. The dreams weren’t that straight forward – events never were with him. And Nevarro now held the same stomach-churning association that his home planet held.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A place where things had gone terribly wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga’s message with his tiny-blue figure still clawed at the edges of Mando’s memory:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve got something for you. I think you should come as soon as possible.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And Mando didn’t know why he stopped what he was doing – why he dropped everything. Maybe he felt he owed Karga something. Maybe Cara was still there, maybe – a lot of maybes, but Mando assumed he would never lose the heart racing idea of when Karga had tricked them into coming to Nevarro. And of course his allegiance changed, but trust was so difficult, and Mando struggled with it constantly. Truly, he trusted so few…and never all at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced back behind himself. The molten planet was in the distance, and Mando sighed deeply, seeing the Child staring with wide eyes. Upon the helmet facing him, the Child cooed, expecting something. They often rode in silence, Mando wasn’t one to talk, even if it was for the kid’s amusement. He preferred the quiet and the only time the Child ever got loud was if he was hungry or tired. Boredom rarely drove the kid to make noise, Mando could simply offer him a shiny object to placate him and the silence would return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s see what he wants,” Mando huffed, voice rough with a tinge of irritation. The Child’s head tilted, as if questioning the tone. Mando had more pressing matters – it’s what he told himself – but he had made very little progress. The only person he had in mind to speak to was an Abyssin he had heard about, but he was trying to delay that encounter in hopes he could find someone…easier to talk to. Maybe he had decided to come speak to Karga simply as a way to stall the inevitable failure he was facing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the atmosphere, coming to a slow halt, gently lowering to the ground. Or as gently as the Razor Crest could muster, landing with a thump that jolted the entirety of the ship. The Child made more sounds, clearly excited with the prospect of getting to leave the ship. Mando wondered if the child understood what they were doing, or if this was all brand new to him – if he remembered what had happened there a few weeks prior…If he knew how close he had been to being taken once more into the remnants of the Empire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stood, taking the Child with him as he did so. He made his way down into the belly of the ship, retrieving the child’s floating cradle before the two of them made their way down the ramp onto the molten and rocky surface of the planet. To his surprise when the ramp touched the ground, Cara Dune was already standing there, as if she had been awaiting his impending arrival and knew when they would make it to the surface. His brows furrowed a bit under the helmet, maybe considering that they had been tracking him somehow, but that didn’t seem very probable. Karga and Cara didn’t seem like the types to <em>care</em> what he did very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You made it,” She smiled, and it eased some of Mando’s worry a bit. She placed her hands on her hips as they exited fully, her eyes moving to the Child who made a happy and pleased noise at the sight of her. She chuckled softly, “Looks like you’ve managed to keep this little one in good spirits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando might have played along, had he not felt so tense – so lost for time – relatively drowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Karga?” He questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello to you too,” She hummed, but she didn’t seem to take it personal. She looked more amused by him than anything, but she was also distracted by the Child, giving his large ears a slight caress. She continued, “He’s waiting for us. We’re gonna have drinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando continued, “He knows I’m not doing jobs anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “He knows…This is just something he thought you would be interested in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without another word, she turned and started to walk away. Mando glanced at the Child, who looked as if he was willing Mando to follow. He thought of the time he had used his ‘magic’ to constrict Cara’s throat and now the Child seemed completely interested in her and what she was doing – as if such an event had never occurred. Mando quickened his steps slightly to walk beside Cara, the Child’s cradle following behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando questioned, “Karga convinced you to stick around?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Convinced is a stretch,” She smirked, before looking over at Mando. She shrugged, “Haven’t you heard? I’m Marshal now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando hummed, “Promotion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that,” She said, laughing genuinely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them approached the entrance of the small town. Even before completely entering, Mando could see that there was something different…Something had changed. The dark aura that had once been reigning over the town was different, and people were bustling, there were shops and there were smiles on people’s faces. Mando didn’t know why it seemed so interesting. He had done much business on the surface of Nevarro and it had never looked like this before. Mando spoke quietly, “Looks like you’re doing a good job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not just me,” Cara said, “Karga meant it when he said he wanted to make the place legit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about that eased Mando’s tension. Despite the fact he felt he could trust Cara and Karga, it was the place itself that had become wrong inside his head. The bleeding, burying Kuiil, despite having not known him well. Mando had lost many people, he had lost people far closer to himself, but still…he wasn’t a robot and he didn’t simply forget, despite pretending to. Places held memories, and not always good ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They squeezed past the people. They didn’t head to the usual business location. Truly, Mando had expected there to still be damage from their fight since it had only been a few standard weeks since he had left, but it looked like they had made quick work in the cleanup. Instead, they headed to a building that Mando had never entered before. Not one he expected to have drinks in (not that he would have any at all). The door slid open to allow them to come in, and Mando was greeted by a desk that was empty and by a person he recognized as Karga, setting down a few drinking glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon seeing Mando, Karga smiled brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando!” He greeted, clapping his hands together before approaching. He held out an arm, which Mando took, squeezing each other’s forearms firmly. Karga continued, “Long time no see. I kept hoping you’d contact me wanting a job of some sort.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando replied, “I’ve had more pressing matters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, right,” Karga clicked his tongue. His eyes moved to the floating cradle and he said, “And this little guy! Has Mando been taking good care of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed and Karga reached in, lifting him. Karga laughed, “Ah! He said yes, I think that was yes, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara smirked, glancing at Mando who was simply confused below his helmet. Hearing Karga speak in a baby tone was something…strange. But somewhat entertaining if he was being honest. Karga jostled the Child a bit before returning him to his cradle. Karga gestured to the town outside, “So? Are you impressed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, I am,” Mando answered simply, “It’s different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga gestured to Cara, as he backed away towards the table with the drinking glasses. He filled one with brown liquid, taking a sip before he continued, “We have our very own Marshal Dune to thank for that. She has really cleaned up the streets in recent weeks. We gave jobs, people have fixed up the damage that the Empire remnants left behind. We’re almost back in business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga gestured to the nearby chair in front of him and said, “C’mon Mando, sit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando moved forward without argument and sat down in the chair, Karga doing the same in front of him and Cara took a seat across the table from them. Cara opened a bag of something, and gave it to the Child without a word, the Child taking it and gnawing on it without a second thought. Some kind of snack, Mando assumed. Karga chuckled at the kid stuffing his face before turning to Mando and humming…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I’m sure you’re wondering why I contacted you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sat staring, back straight as he stated, “I’m not doing jobs anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no,” Karga shook his head, “This isn’t a job. Well, it kind of was one – I got the information from a <em>failed</em> job. The Empire stepped in and ruined things. Anyway…there was an Imperial arrest made a little over twenty-four standard hours ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando blinked under the helmet. Part of him was frustrated, because he had left his route searching for other Mandalorians to respond to Karga’s message, even though Karga was aware he was no longer doing jobs. Mando sighed, “Karga…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait – you haven’t let me explain,” Karga must have been able to sense the tone in Mando’s voice, “The person they arrested is a girl they believe to be a <em>witch</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He emphasized the last word. Mando perked at the information and Karga continued, “And since the baby has his little magic thing – I figured this was a lead worth following. Maybe this girl knows where the kid’s people are and can give you some sort of information.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do they think she’s a witch?” Mando questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga shrugged, “No idea. We managed to get some encrypted Imperial data on her, but it’s very little. Not even her name is in the file, just a location and an image.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga held up a puck, sliding it across the table. The hologram popped up, showing the image of a young woman. Mando leaned forward to get a better look. The photo looked to be a prison image, taken in front of a blank wall. Probably for the prison’s data. She had round eyes, and she appeared frightened to be wherever she was. Her hair was long and wavy over her shoulders, and falling in her face. Her features were delicate, and she didn’t look anything like how Mando would imagine a witch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She doesn’t look like a witch,” Mando stated bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks are deceiving,” Karga chuckled, “You don’t look like a nanny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Karga could have seen his face, he would have been able to see the lack of amusement written on it. He looked at the girl again, once more noting how delicate her features looked. She looked nothing of a witch, nothing of anything threatening, nothing like someone the Empire would want to capture. He let out a deep breath, reaching out, taking the holopuck and pocketing it. Cara leaned forward in her chair and spoke for the first time on the subject…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She must not be very impressive,” It felt as if Cara had read his thought processes on the girl. Cara continued, “They have her in a low-level holding facility that they still have operating on Purshia IV.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stared, “Never heard of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a small woodland planet,” Cara provided, “Pretty much only made of quaint little villages. The prison is probably the biggest facility they have. Supposedly the Imperials don’t bother much with the villagers…It’s not like they can offer much, and the Imperials probably worry about catching the attention of the New Republic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando mulled silently over the new information. He glanced over at the Child who was staring silently. His mind wandered to his earlier thoughts, and his idea of finding the Abyssin. However, if this girl was somehow related to the elusive sorcerers known as the Jedi, then maybe he could skip over searching for the Mandalorians altogether and get the kid somewhere safe sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Child made a delighted sound, and Mando didn’t think the kid understood what they had been discussing, but he wished he could question him on what he preferred, despite the fact that he was so very young biologically. Mando breathed deeply, before he looked back at the other two and felt for the puck in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Mando sighed, “Where’s the fob?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop! Stop! Please!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The hand gripped her hair, her mother and grandmother’s screams rippled through their small home…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her father’s body jolted in response to the blaster, falling backward. Her hair was gripped tighter, and she was dragged from her bed across the wooden floor, smoke filling her nose and her fingernails gripping for something – anything to stop herself from being pulled from her three family members who lay – one choking on their own blood. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The window shattered, and she grabbed the doorframe, refusing to release.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Evangeline sat up straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her chest expanded, as if someone had been gripping her at her throat and suddenly the world cleared around the edges. The smell of the smoke disappeared, the screams of her mother and grandmother faded into something like a hum. She didn’t remember her father even making a sound. There was clanking, but it was the air being shuttled in through the small vent above her head, offering something grounding – something real in the small metal room, something sturdier than the cot below her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline gripped her nightgown, the white lace reaching below her knees. The Captors had offered no change of clothing. She still wore her nightwear from where she was pulled from her bed, her grey cloak keeping her warm in the chilled room. Her feet were still bare, pink at her toes from the cold. Sticky tears were clinging to her cheeks and she bit the inside of her mouth, holding tightly to the lace to steady her trembling hands. She wanted to tell herself it was alright, but just the night before it felt as if her life had ended. Or was it days? She didn’t know…No one had spoken to her since she had been brought to her small room, but she knew she had only slept once. Mostly because she felt so…well, she couldn’t find the word to describe it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An inability to stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, she did stand, slowly. He feet held her weight – she didn’t know how. It was as if her mind suddenly realized the gravity of the situation, though there was no secret that her parents and grandmother were dead – dead…and now the very people she had grown up fearing and avoiding knew – and – and – and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was on, and on, and on, the thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline simply stood a few moments, her mind whirling as she stared at the door. The room was windowless, silent, and she wished the hum and clanking were louder just so she could hear <em>something</em> other than her quiet heart beating in her chest. Her eyes traveled upward, glassy grey orbs looking at the ceiling where the vent sat. It was the only evidence of the outside world above her. The room felt cut off, she didn’t feel like a threat to them – not at all. Not with their blasters ripping into her family and her simply screaming as it happened. Doing nothing…Unable to interfere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had never hurt anyone. Her mother, father, and grandmother. They had been kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, eyes burning at she stared at the vent. She stood on her bare tiptoes, grabbing towards the vent with the hopes of opening it…crawling somewhere void. But she could not reach, even on the tips of her toes. The vent didn’t appear to be screwed in, simply clasped. She could probably knock it off with the tips of her fingers, honestly –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when the door to her cell slid open. Evangeline dropped from her tip toes immediately, lowering her arms to her sides, and stepping backward. Her eyes stared widely as two storm troopers appeared at the door…One holding a blaster and the other holding a tray of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence. Heavy and foreboding as the one with the tray entered the room further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stepped back again, throat closing with terror as the tray was set on the floor and the trooper turned around to exit. It was so quiet…No one said anything – until Evangeline’s throat suddenly opened and she called to the trooper’s back, “Wait…Why am I here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trooper said nothing – neither did – and in fact…She was ignored. The door slid shut behind them as if they had never entered the room at all, and Evangeline hopped over the tray of food, rushing to the door to lean against it. She pressed her ear to the metal, hands shaking still from the dream beforehand as she tried to make out anything the two of them might speak to one another. There were muffled voices, and Evangeline shut her eyes to focus –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think she’s really a witch?” One asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what <em>he</em> thinks,” The other replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like this,” One breathed, “I feel like if she’s what they say…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other spoke again, interrupting, “Don’t worry. They’ll move her to the cruiser soon enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stepped back, mouth opened slightly. A witch…They thought she was a witch. She swallowed thickly, the knot in her throat growing. She kept her fingertips on the door, mind whirling as she tried to process their words. Cruiser…he…Who was he and why were they moving her to a cruiser? Evangeline inhaled, trying to calm the racing in her heart as she turned back around to look up at the vent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A witch…So they knew…They knew about her and her family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stepped forward. She reached down and picked up the tray of food, spilling the contents onto the floor. Hurriedly, then moving towards her cot, sliding it so that it sat below the vent. She climbed on top, the cushion giving slightly under her weight as she swung the metal tray upward and made contact with the vent above her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clanging was loud and jolting, causing Evangeline to flinch heavily, stomach churning at the thought someone had heard her remove the covering. She stood still a few moments, body shaking and shivering as she waited and waited and waited – almost reduced to a complete meltdown at the thought that the troopers would return…grab her by her hair again…shoot her like they had done her parents – and the choking…Maker, the choking –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline thought she had blacked out, because she lost time. She was still standing on the cot in the middle of the cell, shaking and shaking when she came back to herself. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering how so much time had been lost – just thinking and worrying and being afraid. Evangeline let out a slow breath, before raising her arms and bending her knees – jumping up towards the vent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers managed to latch onto the metal edges and Evangeline tried to remember all of the physical lessons her father had put her through, simply for health reasons – her scrawny arms had never been good for doing pull ups or any sort of upper body exercise. She had always enjoyed book learning more – but in that moment she willed it from within her to drag herself up and into the vent, sliding through just barely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment, however small, she considered not leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Death might have been a better option – at least in death she could have them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laid there, on the cold vent metal, breathing heavily from the physical exertion. She hardly thought she had what it took to survive, but she had done one thing at least. Her mind kept coming in and out, replaying the trauma of the night before and she swore she was just…losing more and more time between those black outs…Unable to connect anything – to make any sense – to know how to live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, she pushed herself onto her knees, her nightgown and cloak nearly getting stuck beneath her body. She shuffled slightly to make moving easier…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Darling,” Her mother whispered, stroking her long hair the day after her first vision.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now, we mustn’t cry.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stars shot by, the bright lines decorating the edges of Mando’s helmet as it reflected off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really should have taken the opportunity to rest his eyes a bit, but he hadn’t. The thought of having to go into an Imperial prison and rescue a witch was unnerving him. Something told him – something told him this wasn’t going to be good, but he tried to ignore his gut. However, his gut often told the truth. But in that moment…he pretended and pretended –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando looked back, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the Child. His wide eyes were staring back, intently and knowing, but maybe confused too. Mando sighed deeply, and if he could pinch the bridge of his own nose he would have as he spoke, “It’s just a slight detour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Child seemed to consider these words. Sometimes Mando was unsure if he understood or if he didn’t…Maybe he did and just often chose to ignore Mando’s orders. Either way – he never knew, and the child cooed again, this time reaching his arms out, wanting to be held. Often times, the kid acted like a bit of attention was an invitation to be held.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, just as Mando was going to oblige, they came from hyperspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they did, a green and blue planet appeared. Mando had seen similar planets, such as the forest moon of Endor. Green with life, nothing like Nevarro. Nothing like what Mandalore had been reduced to because of violence. Mando readjusted himself, bringing the ship into the atmosphere carefully, following the fob’s direction…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando knew very little of the planet itself – of what villages it held. However, he had been expecting the fob to bring him straight to the facility, since that’s where Karga and Cara had suggested the girl would be. But, as Mando got closer to the surface of the planet, he noticed instead they were being led towards what he thought was a small village, surrounded by forests and clear streams. Mando’s brows furrowed below his helmet, as he lowered the ship a bit further from the village – something he had learned was often the safer option for escapes if need be and to hide the ship from anyone that got too curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They disappeared below the tree line, and Mando set the landing gears. Mando stood almost immediately, lifting the Child into his arms before lowering down into the belly of the ship from the cockpit. Mando approached the nook, where he and the Child often slept and he placed the Child inside. The Child looked up at him, face possibly a bit disappointed as he might have realized he was being left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be back,” Mando spoke slowly, stressing the order, “Stay put.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby made a sound in response, an unhappy one. Mando didn’t give the Child time to protest, closing the door and shutting the Child inside before he turned around, exiting down the ship’s landing into the forest. The landing closed behind him, swallowing him in the thick of the unknown wilderness. He could hear a distant stream of running water and the leaves in the trees rustled as the wind blew above head. The trunks and armor broke much of what Mando was sure he would feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never questioned the feeling of wind anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando moved…not in much of a rush, but something still felt wrong the closer he got to the village. The fob suggested the girl was within the village – rather than within some sort of prison and Mando was trying to come up with some sort of explanation for that. Maybe Karga’s intel was wrong – but in all of his time working with Karga, there had been very few mishaps and misunderstandings. The Child being one of the only. But Mando followed nonetheless, trusting that the device wasn’t just screwed up, though he couldn’t shake the thought that if it was wrong he was going to be pretty pissed off to have wasted his time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he was just on edge at the thought he was going hunting for some kind of ‘witch’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mando entered the gates of the village, he got the usual stares he had adjusted to sometime ago. Especially on smaller planets, in tiny villages, people tended to turn their heads in his direction which sometimes made the bounty hunting more difficult, giving too much warning to his presence. It was as quaint as had been described, cobblestone ground with small booths lining the streets. People moved about, trading and selling, greeting one another like long time friends by their first names. The sun was bright and warm, and things seemed…peaceful. Not like they were on the same planet occupied by Imperials.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was true, maybe the Imperials there were tying their best to lay low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando looked for a booth that wasn’t too crowded, approaching as if interested in the weapons being offered. The blasters were low quality, most looked like they would backfire and kill someone, but Mando stared at them with interest, until the booth merchant approached. He smiled at Mando, and spoke…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much for the armor, aye?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not for sale,” Mando answered, ignoring the man a moment to scan the crowd. No faces seemed to match the delicate young woman from the hologram. Mando turned from the man, pulling out his fob. The light was blinking, indicating that the quarry – the <em>witch</em> was close. Mando looked up again, still not seeing her face in the crowd. Mando turned back to the merchant, before he questioned, “What do you know about the Imperial prison nearby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The merchant’s smile fell. He looked as if he had been struck, and the merchant’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. There was a shake of his head, and for the first time since entering the village, Mando saw fear. It was as if the people lived in la-la land, but they were…they were aware…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aware of the nearby danger that was looming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the merchant could deny his answer, Mando’s attention was disrupted. There was movement across the street, movement one might have missed but Mando had been following guilty people – people running for quite sometime. He had grown accustomed to the mannerisms they often possessed, holding their heads low and walking as if they had somewhere to be in a hurry. It was a long grey cloak, the hood drawn up to cover the person’s head. Mando glanced down, noticing the person was walking on the cobblestone completely barefoot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando looked further down, and he noticed the crowd was moving a bit. It only took a few moments for Mando to realize they were moving aside to allow storm troopers through, their blasters drawn as they spaced out one by one through the crowd, scanning it. Mando looked back at the grey cloak as it continued away from the direction of the storm troopers, sticking out like a sore thumb –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando looked at the blinking fob…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando shoved through the crowd, moving at a quicker pace as to catch up with the person in the grey cloak. Their head remained low and Mando glanced back several times towards the troopers, trying to make sure none had noticed them. It wasn’t like either of them blended in with the crowd very well, after all, and he didn’t know why he judged them for sticking out like a sore thumb when he had done the exact same thing when he had entered the village – or anywhere for that matter. He shoved past a man in his way, not stopping to help with the objects that had been knocked to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment he was within arm’s length, he reached out and grabbed the person’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a heavy flinch, then a slight struggle. However, it didn’t take much to overpower the person and Mando yanked them around to face him, grabbing the hood before he yanked it down and off the person’s head. Two grey orbs blinked widely at him, as if a storm had brewed in both shock and terror as she looked up into his helmet. It was definitely the girl from the puck, the same soft features and long hair falling far past her shoulders. Her mouth was slightly open, as if to speak, but all that escaped her throat was a strangled sound as he kept a firm hold on her upper arm, gripping tightly to keep her in place. She looked to be in a long white nightgown, and he wondered if she had ever been at the prison at all –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando opened his own mouth to speak, however he was interrupted by someone shouting, “Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando whirled around, knowing immediately the troopers had spotted them. In retrospect, maybe ripping the girl’s hood off while she was being hunted by troopers was not a very responsible thing to do. The troopers ran towards them, their blasters drawn and ready to shoot. Whether on stun or kill – Mando wasn’t really trying to find out, even with the beskar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando shoved the girl behind himself, pulling his own blaster and being the first to fire. The crowd screamed, people running every-which-way to escape whatever ruckus was happening. One of the troopers fired his own blaster, the hit slamming into Mando’s chest plate, sending him backward and into the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world spun a few moments, and Mando felt the girl squirm out from under him. He looked back, just in time to see her sprint away, turning down a nearby alley between two booths. Mando groaned in irritation, sitting up and firing his weapon into the trooper that shot him, sending that trooper backward and unconscious – or dead…Mando didn’t really care which after getting hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando staggered to his feet, staying low as more blasts came. He too ducked down the same alleyway, hopeful maybe the troopers would be confused long enough to give him time to think.  He entered only to see the girl beginning to climb a fence. Mando rushed forward, grabbing her around the waist before yanking her down. She let out a yelp, beginning to squirm in his arms until he finally pushed her back into the fence, placing a silencing hand over her mouth. She was breathing heavily, staring up. Her eyes were teary now, hands wrapped tightly around his wrist that was clamped on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop,” Mando ordered roughly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squirmed against him a few moments, his body weight eventually stilling her. Her hands were trembling on his wrist and she continued to look at him, however, her face changed. The panic filtered more into confusion and then her shoulders seemed to relax a bit. Mando removed his body weight, before finally taking his hand from her mouth and the back of her head where he had been using his other hand for leverage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She breathed out in a whisper, “A Mandalorian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando didn’t respond to the statement. Her voice was soft, just as her face was and it seemed fitting. She kept glancing behind him towards the mouth of the alleyway. People were still shouting and screaming, maybe the troopers had begun to search the crowd…there was no telling. Maybe they really hadn’t seen where they had ducked during the chaos. Finally her eyes settled back on him, a few stray hairs falling into her eyes. Mando questioned, though he knew his voice held more business than compassion, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swallowed, nodding, “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl looked back towards the fence, where it led into the forest. She moved to climb it again, but Mando reached out, stopping her as he said, “I was sent here because I was told you might be able to help me. That you’re a witch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t the best way to begin the conversation, but Mando had never been one for sweet talk. He always got straight to business, it got things done quicker. The girl stared, her face contorting into more worry and fear if it was possible. She whispered, “I am no witch…That’s what the troopers thought when they took me captive…But I’m not. And now…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off, exhaling heavily. Mando stepped forward, knowing they were running low on time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can help you escape the planet,” Mando said sharply, “But I want information in return.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up at him through the small hairs on her face and she whispered, sounding almost lost…As if she didn’t know what else to say…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have no information.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something Mando did not believe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, the girl grabbed his arm, her eyes widening towards the mouth of the alleyway. Two troopers stood there, pointing their blasters and Mando immediately fired his towards them, causing them to duck. Mando grabbed the girl by the back of her cloak, yanking her backward away from the fence. He then aimed his blaster, shooting through it several times, before it crumbled into a smoking pile. He didn’t wait before dragging her through, into the bushes on the other side and then following into the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was pretty sure he was dragging her, his hand held firmly on her wrist as they rushed through the trees and the grass. It was somewhat silent, besides their heavy breathing and the sounds of twigs and branches snapping as they ran through them without second thought. Mando spent several moments wishing he had landed closer. Despite years of training in the armor, he had never been the best at running and it…wasn’t his favorite thing to do. If it weren’t for the trees, he would have used his jet pack but he hadn’t even brought it from the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough though, the ship appeared and Mando used his wrist to lower the landing before they even made it to the Razor Crest. He pulled the girl inside, having not even looked back at her the entire run. Hurriedly, he closed the ramp, leaving the girl behind to climb up to the cockpit, not giving her a second glance other than pointing to a corner and ordering harshly, “Sit down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only assumed she complied, rushing to his chair and beginning to start up the ship, flipping the switches like he had done a thousand times before, only with adrenaline barren hands. Mando began to lift them into the sky, several trees falling from the force of the launch, not giving the ship much time at all to process Mando’s orders and not giving nature time to comply under the pressure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when he was in the sky that he noticed the TIE fighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard to see against the bright sun, and before Mando knew it, the TIE was already firing at them. The ship shook slightly as a hit connected, maybe another and another, but he wasn’t sure as he pushed upward, hoping the jump to hyperspace would prevent a full out fight. The sky darkened into space, and the TIE followed, though knowing of its existence made it much easier to avoid the blasts coming his way. Mando held his breath, leaning back and without hesitation, he jumped and sent them into hyperspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The familiar pressure hit his chest as they jumped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The breath left him slowly, several lights flashing in front of him because of the blasts from the TIE. There was no telling what had been hit, but he figured he would worry about repairs later. He wasn’t sure if that was worse or easier than entering a low-level Imperial prison, though he did know that he had been in much worse situations. Silence guided him in standing, glancing towards the path to the belly of the ship where he had left the girl…The witch that he now had invited onto his ship with little thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando moved towards the ladder before climbing down. Briefly, he considered what all of this meant, the claim to not being a witch, and whether or not he believed her. He saw the girl there, sitting where he had told her to, but she stood at the sight of him reentering the room. Her nightgown, as he assumed it was, was dirty from the run through the woods, as were her bare feet. She stared, almost curiously, but more so frightened, many emotions melting through her face and into her grey eyes. She looked small now that he was staring at her, her body trembling still, no doubt coming down from the adrenaline like he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we being followed?” She asked quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando approached and shook his head, “We jumped. They can’t follow now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, quite a bit of relief washing over her feature. Her lashes fluttered a moment as if she was going to cry, but she didn’t. She blinked it away. Mando spoke bluntly, “I expected you to be in the prison.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked startled at those words. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, before she croaked, “I was. I…got out through a vent…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know I was there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, I think you can help me,” That didn’t answer her question, but Mando didn’t feel like he was obligated to, “I was told that you’re a witch, possibly the kind I’ve been searching for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes flashed and she moved to step around him, “I’m not a witch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why were you arrested?” Mando questioned. It was habit, the interrogating. Usually he didn’t ask questions, but he was used to interrogating to find his quarries. It happened often, people tried to protect what was theirs, but Mando wanted what was his…What was the kid’s. And there was a reason she was lying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl was clearly gritting her teeth, eyes turning pink at the whites and her cheeks flushing with what he assumed was frustration. She hid it well, despite the shakiness in her voice as she said in response, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re lying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t accusatory, it wasn’t anything. It was stated as a simple fact through the modulator. She stared, eyes widening a bit. Mando watched her demeanor change into something like a trapped creature, beginning to rise in desperation. Her eyes were glancing around the room, though they were in hyperspace, there were very few places to go. Her eyes moved to the ladder that led to the cockpit, and maybe Mando read her mind before she could do it – but he saw the thoughts behind the round eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She darted for it, maybe to lock herself into the cockpit and control the ship, but it didn’t take much for Mando to cut her off at the ladder, grabbing her hand away before she could ever latch onto the metal. He pushed her – not hard – causing her to stumble back a bit. Her face was different, panicked, until suddenly it was wiped clean by a jolt in the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a surge, and the ship halted causing them both to be thrown forward as they left hyperspace. Mando fell into the ladder, and the girl fell into the door to the cubby. There was a whirling sound, the light blinking on and off a few moments before they remained on. Both sat still where they had fallen, and Mando looked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know how much more damage the Razor Crest could take…But he probably should have paid more attention to the damage done by the TIE.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>It wasn’t yelling, or loud in the slightest, though Evangeline thought she’d probably prefer yelling. She didn’t know what to say, because even she didn’t actually know what she had been doing. Looking at his face? Was that not allowed? Maybe it was because he had been asleep. Evangeline pushed at his arm with her free hand and managed to croak, “You’re hurting me.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think. I've loved writing it so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evangeline realized something was wrong, despite the Mandalorian not giving her an explicit answer.</p><p> </p><p>She had been instructed to remain in the cockpit, staring out at the stars as they drifted silently through void space. Her mind kept falling to the sharp stop they had made, only seconds after jumping into hyperspace and from what she could gather, something must have happened to the hyperdrive in response to the hits from the TIE that had been pursuing them – pursuing them because of her. She looked down at her hands, where they were scraped from the escape they had made. Her face ached from how tightly the Mandalorian had held his hand over her mouth, but from what she could tell, there was no bruising.</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian had been down below for some time, leaving her to the silence. Leaving her to the stars and to her mind. She tried to focus on the present situation – afraid of what thoughts from the past could bring. Of her mother and father and grandmother. Her mother’s gentle hands running through her dark hair and shushing her as each nightmare came each night, each vision tearing into her as she came of age – just as they had done her mother and grandmother before her. Evangeline glanced back at the door. It was closed – and she was almost afraid to even move a muscle.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Stay here,” </em>The Mandalorian had ordered<em>, “Don’t. Move.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She felt like a child, almost frustrated. She supposed if his plan was to kill her, he would have done it already. But he had said that he had wanted the help of a witch, and had called her of the sort. Just as the troopers had referred to her as such and her mind struggled to wrap around this concept that they had. She was no witch, they knew nothing of her, or her mother and grandmother and yet – and yet – they wanted things from them. Without asking if their assumptions were true, and it almost seemed cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked into the sky. Or lack-there-of. She wanted to get out of her nightgown. There was something almost exposing being in one’s sleepwear, as if she had been yanked from her most vulnerable state – her sleep. And she had, by her hair, been dragged from her bed as her family was slaughtered for no reason at all.</p><p> </p><p>Only for existing.</p><p> </p><p>And she supposed – well…how dare they exist?</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her cloak around herself and stood, moving to the door with careful steps. She pressed the button that caused it to open with a slight hiss, revealing the ladder that led down to the belly of the ship where they had entered earlier. The Mandalorian had spoken very little to her – it seemed as if he was pouting because she wouldn’t admit to his assumptions of her. But he was wrong, and he was terrifying, and she couldn’t tell if he knew that of himself or if he was attempting to play it to his advantage. But if he wanted admittance, she would hardly give it to someone who was frightening to her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline made her way down the ladder, the metal cold on her hands and feet before then touching down to even colder metal. She listened, and heard nothing, though she assumed the Mandalorian was elsewhere attempting to fix whatever had happened to them. She stood, staring ahead, considering the climb back to the cockpit in order to avoid any retaliation for her moving from her seat against his orders. She chewed the inside of her mouth, uneasy as it felt as if they were swaying in their gentle drift through emptiness.</p><p> </p><p>Then it opened.</p><p> </p><p>To her left, there was a sound similar to the door above in the cockpit. Evangeline jumped, letting out a small sound as she whirled to face whatever had made the noise. A hole in the wall had opened, some kind of nook. It took her mind a few moments to process what her eyes were seeing in front of her. There was a light within the nook, a bit of bedding, and standing upon the bedding was…a small…something.</p><p> </p><p>A green…tiny…thing.</p><p> </p><p>Its head tilted to the side at the sight of her and Evangeline blinked. Her racing heart calmed a bit at seeing it was something so small and not the Mandalorian come to scream at her for moving. Though he didn’t seem the type to scream, simply the type to maim or seriously injure. Evangeline approached the being, her hand raised slightly. She worried it would scream and alert the Mandalorian, or maybe become frightened of a new person on its ship. She assumed the creature was meant to be there, that it belonged to the Mandalorian.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was in arms reach, the being opened its mouth and let out a cooing sound.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline let out a startled breath, but she couldn’t help the way her mouth upturned in surprise. It sounded like an infant, and she assumed whatever species it was, it must be quite young. A baby. Her wariness melted, and Evangeline closed the distance between the two of them, placing a hand on the being – the baby’s – small face. She only touched the tips of her fingers, but the contact sent a calming wave through her body and once more a breath of surprise left her chest and she relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>The feelings were inviting, and Evangeline whispered, “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Wide eyes looked back at her, as she continued to touch the baby’s face with her fingers. To her surprise, the baby reached outward, and Evangeline hesitated only a moment before returning the gesture, sliding her hands under the baby’s arms and lifting it from the nook. It cooed again, sounding pleased to be held in her arms, and her brows furrowed slightly…Wondering why an infant was on the Mandalorian’s ship and why it had been placed in the nook in the first place. Evangeline spoke gently, “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Before there was a response – though she assumed the baby was too young to speak properly – Evangeline was startled by the sound of footsteps. Before she had the chance to react, the Mandalorian appeared around the corner before the two of them. His movements paused – but only barely and if Evangeline hadn’t been looking she was sure she would have missed the movement in his steps. However, the pause didn’t last long and the Mandalorian was taking wide strides towards them.</p><p> </p><p>He took the baby from Evangeline’s arms so quickly she flinched, assuming he was going to strike. He spoke, voice devoid of much emotion as he held the baby, “I told you to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could have been reading him wrong, but she thought he almost looked offended that she had even had the audacity to touch the baby in the first place. Evangeline inhaled trying not to look nervous. Her eyes darted briefly, before she finally looked back at the helmet, forcing herself to reply dumbly, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian stared. She imagined his face under the helmet looking at her as if she was an idiot for the less than intelligent response. She didn’t have an excuse, she simply couldn’t sit any longer. Evangeline quickly diverted the conversation, “Is…is it yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“For now,” The Mandalorian answered and Evangeline felt – she worried – maybe the Mandalorian had taken the child. She knew of Mandalorians. Her grandmother had lived in the days before the fall of the Republic. They were warriors, some were bounty hunters, and part of her feared the baby was a bounty.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, “For now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” The Mandalorian said sharply, “I’m looking for sorcerers that are meant to be a part of his kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline couldn’t help it. She let out a startled laugh. Witches, sorcerers, it all sounded like a child’s story. Something she would be told before bed. The Mandalorian clearly didn’t find it humorous though, because he didn’t react. The baby seemed to smile, only in response to hers as babies often did as a reflex. Evangeline quickly sobered though, the same dread seeping in. The same one that came with her lack of answers.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline breathed, “Is that why you keep asking me if I’m a witch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never asked,” The Mandalorian responded coldly, “There’s a reason they had you imprisoned.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline couldn’t help it, she snapped, unable to stand much more of the insistence of what her identity should and shouldn’t be…</p><p> </p><p>“They had me imprisoned because the remnants of the Empire are vicious,” Evangeline couldn’t help but see the way her father’s body jerked in response to the blasters, “And they have no remorse for who they harm. They take and take, and they make assumptions without probable evidence, much like <em>you</em> seem to be doing.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby was staring. It…<em>he</em> as the Mandalorian had referred to him…appeared as if he understood her emotions even more so than the man before her. The helmet made him seem less human, more…emotionless and dangerous. She flinched when he moved forward, and had it not been for the metal wall behind her, she would have moved away. She swallowed thickly, removing her eyes from the helmet to look at his chest plate and she blinked madly, emotions rising from the words that had left her mouth – from her father – her family and all of the evil it took to get to the point she was at now.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth opened, voice shaking as she shoved the tears down, “Either kill me or let me go. But you won’t find what you’re looking for in me.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian loomed. She felt crowded, until he stepped back and she could breathe again. The Mandalorian spoke finally, sounding frustrated with her – frustrated with her emotions and frustrated with her presence, despite it being him who had brought her there in the first place…</p><p> </p><p>“None of us are going anywhere,” The Mandalorian said, cutting into her, “We’ll be limping to another stop because of the damage from the TIE fighter. So, you might as well get comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped around her, taking the baby as he climbed the ladder back up to the cockpit. Evangeline let out air she hadn’t been aware she was holding, still staring at the wall where the Mandalorian had been standing only moments before. She felt uneasy on her feet. She wasn’t sure if she truly had believed he was going to kill her – if she thought he was going to listen to her words. But she knew he still did not believe what she had said. That she was not a witch. When she looked at her scraped hands again, they were still trembling heavily, her mouth dry and eyes watery. She ran the back of her hand over them to quickly remove the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Silence returned, and she was so sick of the sound of death following her.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The door to the cockpit slid shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Mando whirled around, setting the Child in his usual chair before plopping down into his own with a frustrated huff. The denial was only infuriating, and a part of him wanted to shake the information out of her, but something told him that such tactics weren’t going to work with her. She was frightened, and she was too emotional at the moment for his liking – despite her clearly swallowing the tears like a child would. Whatever the Empire had done to her, he imagined it wasn’t anything good. But the Empire had hurt many – he knew from experience. The girl was just another person on that long list.</p><p> </p><p>Mando glanced back when the Child made an odd sound – one that Mando recognized as discontent. He had come to memorize several of the Child’s sounds as hunger, sleepiness, frustration. This one was ‘wanting’ something, or wanting to go somewhere…Sadness even. Mando stared at him a few moments over his shoulders before he realized the Child was indicating that he wanted them to go back down and join the girl wherever she was. Mando shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mando replied, “We don’t know anything about her. I shouldn’t have even listened to Karga.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, then looked at the space in front of them as they limped along slowly. He sighed, “This was a waste of time.”</p><p> </p><p>A witch…Even he was starting to second guess it, despite not believing her initially. The girl hadn’t been able to defend herself against the troopers. Jedi…from what he understood Jedi trained to be warriors, much like Mandalorians and yet she appeared to have no survival instincts what-so-ever. He was surprised she had been able to even evade the troopers – had been able to escape them initially, because she seemed like someone who couldn’t escape being locked in a refresher.</p><p> </p><p>Mando leaned forward, setting the ship to cruise.</p><p> </p><p> She didn’t look like a witch, but as Karga had said, looks were deceiving. She seemed more afraid than anything. She had recognized him as a Mandalorian and he knew many people feared Mandalorians. Those who knew what they were, at least. There were so few now – destroyed within themselves, and by the Empire. A cruelty unmatched by any other. Truthfully, it was fully known they had destroyed themselves at the end of the day.</p><p> </p><p>And yet he needed to find more of them.</p><p> </p><p>Mandalorians were enemies of the Jedi after all. He had hoped finding the witch would prevent him needing to follow such a lead, but the Abyssin might have been the only option if he couldn’t get answers from the girl. She was intriguing, but Mando struggled to turn his attention from the task at hand. He could only protect so many people from the Empire remnants, and the Child was a full-time job it appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Mando leaned back in his chair, putting his helmet back to rest against the seat behind him. He shut his eyes beneath it and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline noticed at some point when the Mandalorian returned to continue his work trying to fix the hyperdrive.</p><p> </p><p>She had wandered for some time. She didn’t know how long, but moments and moments went by in a silence that made her sick. It was cold on the ship, space itself was cold – she had never left her home before. Had never even been to space. She decided she would much prefer it if it wasn’t freezing. Her home got cold in certain seasons, but other than that – it was a nice temperate forest planet with lots of sunlight and lots of green. There were times of the standard year in which the sun never set, which sometimes posed a problem for sleeping but as a child it was amazing getting to play and play without worry of sundown.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was dark.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the Mandalorian clanking around as he worked. She stood around the corner from him, listening. She thought maybe he would speak to himself. Her father used to do so when fixing things in their home. Cursing under his breath and such. It was sometimes entertaining and Evangeline was starting to worry that the Mandalorian was a droid underneath all of his armor. He said nothing, she thought the words would make him more human. But he had been frustrated with her earlier which meant chances were that he was human.</p><p> </p><p>She wished the little green baby would appear again, but she was afraid to go looking for him. It didn’t seem that the Mandalorian wanted her to touch him. He had acted offended, and she was trying not to get herself killed, despite having offered it. She wished she was comfortable with death though…her family was gone and she wasn’t sure why survival was even a priority anymore, but instinct outweighed the sadness, she supposed.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed herself around the corner, approaching where the Mandalorian was crouched down working. He didn’t look at her as she came up beside him, but she assumed he knew she was there. He didn’t seem the kind to let someone sneak up on him. He didn’t pause in his work, and she gripped her cloak tightly, gaining the courage to speak. Their last conversation hadn’t gone well, none of them had. She felt as if she was dancing around him and so many hours had passed she felt she was going mad with anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“When we do make it where we’re going,” She said, not waiting for him to notice her, or act as if he had, “I would like to be dropped off.”</p><p> </p><p>She was startled when he replied without her prying. He didn’t look at her, just continued to work as he asked, “And what then?”</p><p> </p><p>And what then? She blinked. She didn’t know what he meant exactly and when she took several moments to respond, the Mandalorian finally looked over at her, still kneeling. He asked again, “What then?”</p><p> </p><p>She still said nothing, and he went back to working on the wires, mumbling, “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling sharply, Evangeline replied, sounding frustrated, “You’re afraid of something. And I know you want to find a witch, but I can’t help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, he didn’t look at her, but simply said, similarly to the first time, “I don’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>She nearly said something in return, but he cut her off, continuing, “I had a trusted source point me in your direction. A source that is rarely wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your source is spreading a rumor,” Evangeline snapped, raising her voice slightly as it began to quiver. He still would not look at her and she continued, “My family was murdered by the Empire in a raid and I was taken prisoner. My mother, father, and grandmother were all <em>slaughtered</em> for being <em>nobodies</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands stilled and she noticed the way his shoulders went rigid. She felt her lip tremble, but she willed it to stop. She forced their faces from her mind. She pretended. The Mandalorian was of a warrior race that was trained from so young – and she had never been forced to hide her emotions from her family. He had the barrier of a helmet to defend himself – she had her own face. One she knew was nothing near intimidating. But rather the softness her mother had caused her to inherit. She didn’t think it was wrong. But she wished she was different in that situation. She wished she could turn it off.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, the Mandalorian didn’t respond harshly, but instead spoke gently…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that happened.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, startled, then…</p><p> </p><p>“I will see them again.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of complete and utter nothing. Neither spoke, and the Mandalorian didn’t return to his work, but he didn’t look at her either. He stared ahead of himself, as if remembering something deep within. She wished it were different, she wished she could ask if he were alright, but unfortunately there was something very hard around his edges and she worried she had harmed something. She wished she didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>So instead, she opted for escape, asking, “Will we be traveling through the night?”</p><p> </p><p>What could be considered night in space…she supposed.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze left the wall, the emptiness dissipated, and he stood, looking at her. He answered, voice returning to its usual emotionless steel, “Most likely.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, then, “Could I use the refresher then? I’m…disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>She worried it sounded too much like…well a woman. Which was misogynistic, but she felt gross. She would have to put the nightgown back on, but she could at least clean her hair and her body. He gestured around the corner, replying, “First door around there.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded almost awkward. Maybe he was only used to sharing his space with the baby. She said nothing else, and instead retreated. He seemed glad to escape her emotions, and she was glad to deliver said escape. She rounded the corner before sliding the door open to the refresher. There was a vac tube, along with a small shower. Very small, though Evangeline hadn’t been expecting much as she began to strip down. She dropped her cloak, before sliding the nightgown over her head.</p><p> </p><p>The water only stayed cold, which was fine. She just wanted to be clean. She pretended as if she could wash away everything that had transpired in her home, as if she could make it go away. It didn’t work – she wondered if it had to be burned off in searing heat, but something said even that was a small possibility. She was alone, inside of her skin and the water did very little to penetrated that thought and barrier.</p><p> </p><p>The shower was quick. She couldn’t stand it for long, just enough to rinse herself and to wash her hair. She got out, almost soaked as she attempted to air dry, because she had no idea if the Mandalorian had towels and she wasn’t really willing to ask the guy. She stood and shivered for several moments, before she felt she was dry enough to return her nightgown and cloak back to her body, her clothing still warm from before and offering a bit of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>It had been as quick as she could muster. She wondered if the Mandalorian just always froze, but he probably didn’t mind it. He didn’t seem like the kind of person that would. If he was of a warrior race, he probably could handle a lot more than just some cold water. When she slid the door open, she stepped out, nearly toppling over something and stopping just short of trampling over it.</p><p> </p><p>It being the baby.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing there, as if he had been waiting the entire time for Evangeline to emerge. Evangeline let out a small squeak, the baby tilting his head and cooing at her. Evangeline sighed, relieved, smiling and reaching down…</p><p> </p><p>“Hello again,” She greeted, lifting him into her arms. He made a pleased sound and she questioned, “What’re you doing?”<br/><br/></p><p>The baby reached out, touching her cheek, much like she had done to him. That same feeling of peace washed through her and it felt as if the cold had disappeared completely. She laughed softly, before suddenly the Mandalorian rounded the corner like earlier, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. The baby lowered his hand, seeming startled by her reaction. Mando paused at the sight of them, and Evangeline felt she probably looked like a drenched rat holding his kid. She cleared her throat awkwardly, hoping he wouldn’t be angry at her for picking him up again.</p><p> </p><p>She questioned, “What’s his name?”</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian got closer, answering gruffly, “I call him the Child.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at the baby, and frowned, “You have no name?”</p><p> </p><p>The baby only made a small sound in return and she felt something heavy in her chest as she stared into his big eyes. She whispered, “I’m sure you had one once. I’m sure someone loved you very much, and spent time picking the perfect one.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, “Mine is Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby cooed at that. As if he understood, but she doubted he did. He seemed too young. Her head turned to the Mandalorian who was watching the exchange. She smiled a bit at his helmet and asked, “What’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no hesitation, as if it was a mechanical response…</p><p> </p><p>“People call me Mando.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, and tilted her head, “People? Or friends?”</p><p> </p><p>When he said nothing, she sighed. She shifted the baby in her arms, and she went on, insisting to him, “It’s alright to have friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando said no more on the subject and instead reached out and took the baby from her again. She missed the warmth that the little child provided her. The comfort. She wanted to keep him close, but he was the Mandalorian’s – Mando’s. And she would not argue. He appeared to care for the baby a great deal. Mando gestured towards the nook where the bedding and the baby had been earlier and he said, “You can sleep there.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t get the chance to respond. Mando was already climbing back up the ladder like earlier, taking the baby with him. Evangeline watched, before turning to the nook. It was still opened from earlier and she approached, smoothing down some of the bedding. Slowly, she climbed inside, hitting her head and cringing before climbing in all the way. There was a small hammock like object inside, she assumed for the Child. Evangeline laid down, noticing how the bedding smelled of the Mandalorian. Like the metal of his armor, when he had gotten close to her against the fence to silence her.</p><p> </p><p>She cut the light out, shutting her eyes before drifting to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was there – but it was different.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The droids…with no mercy for human life fired and fired and fired, and smoke choked against lungs. Evangeline watched – blazing and nauseous. The couple ran, their child held close – and she knew they desperately wanted to survive but…they would not.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t need to know the ending.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was deafening, they sprinted, bodies collapsing as if they had never held souls within them. Flesh charring like it had never protected bone. Wasted – years of growing and maturing only to be devoured in moments. Evangeline turned. The parents still ran, before skidding to a stop above metal doors, dropping the child inside – the child with dark hair and round brown eyes and something – something – something – Evangeline knew.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The fire consumed the mother and father – Evangeline imagined her own family being gunned down like nothing, until the warriors flew in with their armor. And finally – finally someone was fighting back. Wrapping the small boy into their arms and taking him to safety as the guns consumed the flesh of Evangeline’s body – the mother and father and the orphaned boy and – </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Evangeline screamed when she was grabbed.</p><p> </p><p>Someone had her around her ankles and she was yanked from the darkness. As if she had never even been there in the first place. Her nightgown slid upward, and Evangeline pushed at the person’s chest as her ankles were released and she sat on the edge of the nook she had fallen asleep in. Her chest was heaving, her eyes blurry and her face sticky with what she assumed were hot tears. The material under her hands was hard, and it only took her a moment to process it had been the Mandalorian that had dragged her from the nook by her ankles. Her feet couldn’t reach the ground as she sat there, staring at him in shock, a few last tear drops slipping through.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her upper arms as if to ground her and he said, “You were screaming.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was silent, looking into his helmet, reeling from what she had just witnessed. She had been having her visions long enough to know what it was – to know what she had done. To know she had reached into someone’s mind in the vulnerability of her sleep without her realization – and she knew – she knew behind that helmet she was looking into the brown eyes of the little boy…</p><p> </p><p>The familiarity was there, it always left its fingerprint. She knew him – even if she didn’t really. She had stuck her hand in and had removed it scalding. Evangeline only let out one sob before her composure started to return into the waking world. Her nightgown was far too high from behind pulled out by her legs and she quickly grabbed the edges, tugging it downward, averting her eyes as he released her arms. He was standing too close, he smelled like the bedding and she was sick – sick from the dream…the vision. Dreams weren’t reality, visions had once been. And this one had been his reality.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a bad dream,” She croaked weakly, not looking at him. Suddenly from above, there was crying. Evangeline recognized it as the sound of a baby…The baby, the Child…whatever. She cleared her throat and whispered, “You should…get him.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he stepped away. She didn’t miss the hesitance, as she rubbed her eyes with her hands to remove the evidence of her emotions. The baby continued to cry, and she hoped her screaming hadn’t been what startled it, but she worried it had. She sat there, on the edge as the Mandalorian watched her, before slowly climbing back up the ladder. She felt his eyes on her the entire time, making her more embarrassed than she already was.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he really had been sorry earlier.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Sleep didn’t return.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline reeled and reeled from the vision. The people being slaughtered. She had access to very few dark visions when it was just her and her three relatives. Sometimes they had clients that came for readings, but other than that, she hardly ever saw violence in the minds of those people. It felt too much like that night in her home when the Empire had come.</p><p> </p><p>She spent some time wandering the ship. She even looked at the hyperdrive as if she had any idea what she was doing or what she was looking at. It felt more like she just wanted to get off the ship, she just wanted to escape. But she couldn’t. They were ‘limping’ as Mando had said and they would be for a while.</p><p> </p><p>It was only on hour two of wandering the ship did she decide to climb up to the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>She worried of waking the baby, as the door slid open to allow her entrance. The lights were dimmed inside, the baby curled into a chair behind Mando. Mando himself was in the pilot’s chair, his head leaned against the back with his helmet on and his arms crossed over his chest. She wondered if he ever took the thing off, appearing like the people that had rescued him from her vision. Maybe they had taken him in, and raised him. Had given him armor to wear for battle. Had trained him. She walked around, and waved her hand in front of his face. When there was no reaction, she assumed he must have really been sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Her head tilted curiously, thinking of the boy with the big brown eyes. The terror. Her grey orbs searching for his as she leaned forward, trying to see if she could peek through the helmet. However, it was too tinted for any kind of viewing. Evangeline’s thoughts drifted, and it wasn’t a wise idea, but she slowly reached out her hand. There wasn’t a plan behind the motion, his deep breathing made her less afraid. He was sitting, rather than looming over her and such a position melted some of the fear. Her fingers slid along the mask and she wondered if his eyes really were brown underneath. She pressed her thumb to the underside and pushed upward gently, with the intention just to peek underneath –</p><p> </p><p>Instantaneously, it wasn’t a good idea anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian moved so quickly, Evangeline didn’t even have time to move away. His hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist so tightly, she swore it cracked under the pressure. A cry escaped her lips, and he stood, and suddenly she remembered what made him so frightening. She nearly fell to her knees from the pain of his hand on her wrist and everything was happening so fast, she almost couldn’t even pinpoint why exactly it was hurting.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What</em> are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t yelling, or loud in the slightest, though Evangeline thought she’d probably prefer yelling. She didn’t know what to say, because even she didn’t actually know what she had been doing. Looking at his face? Was that not allowed? Maybe it was because he had been asleep. Evangeline pushed at his arm with her free hand and managed to croak, “You’re hurting me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” He snapped, and Evangeline’s head whirled when she was suddenly shoved into a nearby chair. She noticed the Child had sat up, looking confused at the violence that was suddenly happening. Evangeline pressed her back into the cushion, her wrist still held captive as he continued, “Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he released roughly, and Evangeline quickly held her hand close to her chest. She stared up, wide eyed and motionless, stomach twisting in knots as she waited for further harm. Instead, the Mandalorian just stood there. He wasn’t breathing heavily as if shoving her had exerted him in the slightest. But there was this strange and uncomfortable quiet, the baby watching with an upset look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t remove my helmet.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled, still holding her arm close to herself as she sat low in the chair. She whispered, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing else, just walked around her through the sliding door. Evangeline sat still, even after it closed. The baby looked at her, and she stared back, eyes watering. Not a good idea. A really bad idea. It didn’t seem wise to piss off the guy.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully she moved her fingers. She watched as the child crawled from his chair, waddling across the floor before he made it to her. She almost felt too scared to move as he climbed into her lap, her mind trying to process that she had ticked off a freaking Mandalorian. The baby settled there, leaning against her as if to provide her with comfort. Evangeline breathed, releasing her assaulted limb to gently touch the baby’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” She murmured, “Don’t piss off the Mandalorian, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The baby only cooed in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Seer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Will you kill me?”</p>
<p>There was – there was this quiet. His head tilted. Then…gently…</p>
<p>“No, I won’t. I won’t hurt you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed with very few words between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando knew what he had done had broken any semblance of trust that was forming, even if it had been a very small amount. The girl had trusted him enough to give her name, after all. Though he was pretty sure he had yet to say it out loud or to really come to associate her with the name. It was fitting, he supposed though. The name matched her face in a way. But what had happened those few days ago left him thinking she might have been wishing she had not offered it so eagerly. Which, in retrospect he felt was an error on her part to give her name with such ease to a man she had only just met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been avoiding him. Silent, not drawing attention to herself, and he had noticed the bruise his grip had left behind. If he was being truthful, he wasn’t particularly sorry. More so, he felt she didn’t understand and had he not been woken up and foggy with sleep he might have handled it differently, but what was done was done and he couldn’t very well take it back. But he didn’t make it a point to harm people that couldn’t defend themselves, and he truly didn’t think she could. She hadn’t even fought back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando turned in his chair, standing. He hadn’t seen the girl or the Child in some time. He was hoping to be in their next system very soon, which was good because he could tell the kid was growing sick of protein bars. And Mando was growing sick of the girl tiptoeing around him. It was awkward and kind of annoying. But a part of him in only a few days had grown adjusted to the extra presence. And despite her avoiding and hardly talking, she offered him things like the protein bars and water. He wasn’t sure if he had seen her eat at all. She had even refused to take the nook the past few nights, insisting it was his and the Child’s. He wasn’t positive where she had been sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way down to the belly of the ship. He could hear the girl speaking softly, in the usual tone she used when talking to the Child. It reminded him of the motherese he would often hear between mothers and their children, a tone that was not natural to himself. The Child ate it up though, he seemed to enjoy the attention she gave him. Mando had never been one to talk much. Sometimes he would speak to the kid, but silence had always been preferrable. The girl spoke to the Child without prompting, about anything and everything. Maybe to fill the void since he had ruined any semblance of conversation between the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando followed the sound of her voice. He wasn’t sure where they were, until he came upon one of his storage compartments. His brows furrowed under his helmet and he pressed the button near it, causing the wall to slide open. It was similar to his and the Child’s sleeping nook, however he often stored goods in this one and it was closer to the ground. One had to crouch to enter it. Within, he saw the girl, sitting with the Child in her lap and she was breaking off protein pieces and giving them to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She jumped when the door opened. Mando noticed the blanket on the floor and he figured he must have found where she had been sleeping the past two days. He recognized the blanket as one from his nook, though honestly he hadn’t noticed it going missing. The Child tilted his head at Mando, mouth full of the protein bar. Mando spoke, “You shouldn’t feed him so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl, to his surprise, replied easily, “He was hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s always hungry,” Mando sighed, “He’ll keep eating if you let him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched her. She looked at the Child, smiling softly when the baby made eye contact. She looked sad most of the time, but if her story about her family was true – Mando didn’t expect happiness out of her. She always made a point to smile at the Child though, but her grey eyes still looked close to tears at almost any moment. Mando watched – and watched – and watched. He tried to understand, tried to make sense of her. Karga’s lead was that she was a witch, but he had seen nothing to indicate as such. But Mando only grew more and more frustrated each time she denied it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando saw the bruise on her wrist. Maybe he had done too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s growing,” Mando hadn’t realized she was speaking, running her thumb over the Child’s brow, and Mando could see the kid soaking it up, “He needs to eat more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando questioned, voice even and sounding more interrogational than caring, “Have you eaten?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded and held up the protein bar, “We share, usually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That wasn’t much. And if Mando had to suspect, she was giving most of the food to the kid. She seemed the type to do that – irritatingly sacrificial. If she was a witch, he figured she must not have been the kind from children’s stories. The kind who devoured people, ugly and twisted with power. Mando reached in, taking the Child from her lap before placing him on the floor beside him. He stared at the girl, waiting for her to get the hint and climb out of the hold. She hesitated, looking up at him. He felt something familiar twist in him – and he ignored it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She eventually did climb out and closed the sliding door behind herself with the press of a button. She asked, “Are we getting close to our arrival?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Mando replied, “Only a few more hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded. She seemed to have no qualms with staring into his helmet. His mind drifted to a few nights before. He had – in a very poorly handled way, thought about breaking her wrist. Which in retrospect wasn’t – well, he would not now that he was fully awake. Mando didn’t stop the words from leaving him, even though they weren’t on topic of anything…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cannot allow anyone to see my face. It’s against my creed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though they hadn’t been on the topic, she seemed to know what he meant. She grabbed her wrist, he could tell absentmindedly. This was the most they had spoken in days. Her eyes drifted, then returned…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you trying to apologize?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando didn’t think he was – but then again maybe so. He didn’t know if he felt sorry, he just felt…like he shouldn’t have done it. Instead, he said, “I’m trying to make you understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She…sighed. It was almost disappointed. Maybe she <em>wanted</em> an apology. But her tone wasn’t angry or even hurt as she responded, “Then <em>I</em> apologize. If it’s your creed then I shouldn’t have touched it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An apology wasn’t what <em>he</em> wanted. Some people were fairly understanding of one’s ‘religion’ or one’s way of life. Despite him thinking she had been stupid for doing it, the point of him bringing it up wasn’t to discuss what had happened between the two of them, it was to discuss the helmet. Its significance and a way to avoid it happening again. The Child was below them, and she stepped around them both. As she walked towards the cockpit, Mando followed and questioned gruffly, “Then why did you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned, and answered simply, “I wanted to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was kind of startled by the honesty. Sometimes she seemed so honest and yet she could not admit to his questions of her being a witch. Why would she give something like that so easily? Give an apology so easily when he had clearly been the one in the wrong for handling her so roughly…And yet she could not give him what he truly needed from her? There had been a reason the Empire had her. A reason for everything that had occurred – and despite the Empire being cruel, he struggled to believe that her family had met their fate for being nobodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he let the frustration get the best of him – the thought that they had wasted so much time. That he wasn’t any closer to finding the Jedi. Maybe there was progress in her understanding him, but not in him understanding her and maybe he was a bit – irritated by that prospect. He kept his gravely voice even, not wanting to destroy the little progress they had made…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why were you their prisoner?” He questioned, “Where are you from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She inhaled sharply. The turn of the conversation shifted the air in the room from a bit more comfortable to worrisome in just a few moments. Maybe she assumed he had just been trying to gain her trust for his benefit. It wasn’t true, but…he had realized a few days ago interrogation wouldn’t work with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Purshia IV,” She provided, “You know…where we just departed. And I told you why I was a prisoner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> That same, unbelieving feeling befell him. He replied, “They wouldn’t have left you alive for no reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked small. He could see her beginning to shake, and she frowned, her brows furrowing as if she couldn’t follow along with his change of pace. When she turned to leave, Mando stepped forward with one wide stride and grabbed her forearm, causing her to whirl around as he pulled her back to the conversation both figuratively and physically. Her voice sounded shaky as she ordered, “Stop. Grabbing. Me. I’m not a doll.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ignored her and instead stated, “The Empire wouldn’t have wasted their time killing your family and leaving you alive without reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words were a shock to him. It felt as if someone had jarred his body with electricity and he wasn’t sure but – it was almost as bewildering as Gideon saying his name back on Nevarro but maybe even more…demeaning…more confusing. More – more exposing,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what <em>reason</em> did the droids have for killing <em>yours</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question was…startling. He held her arm, and stared and he was thankful for the helmet because he knew his face had contorted into something. He couldn’t in his wildest dreams understand how this girl – the girl he had only met a few days ago knew such a thing that only the Mandalorians that had raised him knew. He tried to reason through it – that maybe she hadn’t meant what he thought she meant, but he couldn’t find a way to deny it. Especially when her face changed into regret, as if she wanted to retract the words as soon as they left her mouth. As if she had exposed something…deadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went to pull away, but he yanked her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?” He questioned, jarred and cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl said nothing. Only, she bit down on her lower lip and pushed at his chest to try and get him to release. The edges of his vision were blacking with a sort of panic he wasn’t sure had existed within him anymore. As if he was that child again for a moment – but then it turned to anger. As if she had really succeeded in removing the helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand was flattened on his armored chest, the other squished between the two where he held her arm in the crook of her elbow, not allowing her release. She was breathing heavily, her long hair falling somewhat in her face. She wasn’t talking, the words locked inside and he questioned again, teeth barred under his helmet, “How do you <em>know</em> that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whispered, “I don’t know anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re lying,” Mando replied, and her pushing stilled as if the warning in his voice was enough. She looked up into his helmet, he was sure they would have been able to feel each others’ breaths had it not been for the armor they were so close. She stared, eyes wide and regretful as he went on, “Tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She insisted again, voice cracking this time, as if she was trying desperately to make him believe her, “I don’t know anything. I swear. I-I was only…I didn’t mean anything by that –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had…she had to be what Karga said then. If she knew. There was no possible way for her to get that information without some kind of – something. Magic? Sorcery? Witchcraft? Mando felt like he was going crazy. He felt like he was back home, with his family – the droids – the…bodies and the fire, and it was a past he thought he had buried, one that had died long ago in favor of being Mandalorian, a past no living thing was meant to know and somehow she did. It almost felt as if he had somehow broken his creed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped forward, pressing her back into the wall. He hadn’t thought interrogation would work with her. He heard the Child make a sound behind them – watching them. But this was for the Child. Or maybe it was for him now – he had been okay, he had been somewhat used to her lying at this point, or denying really. But suddenly he was sick in the pit of his stomach, and she was speaking into the silence, “Mando, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first time he had heard her refer to him as such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re what they said,” Mando said, it was the only explanation, “How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments passed, him having her pinned there against the wall with his body weight. Trying to search her eyes for an explanation. Maybe if he were calmer, he would realize this was all wrong. She was <em>scared</em>. But it had become personal all of a sudden, and – it was threatening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, without much warning, her free hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the blaster on his hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It must have been a shot in the dark, one last desperate attempt for escape. Because before she could even point it at him, he kicked her feet from under her and they fell. He landed on top of her, straddling her as he grabbed her hand and yanked the blaster from it, throwing it across the room. He sat there with his knees on either side of her waist, staring down at her, waiting for her to move again, but she didn’t. She only looked at him as if she didn’t even know how they had suddenly gotten to the floor. Another stupid move. Did she even think?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” She breathed, chest heaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Mando stood, dragging her up with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, her back against his side as he pulled her from the room. She pushed at his arm that was hooked around her, dragging her below before sliding open one of the cells he saved for quarries. He pushed her inside, and she stumbled, looking back at him. She didn’t try to run out, only stood there as he warned…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t do that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he slammed the door shut, locking it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way back up, only to find the Child in the same spot. Mando’s head was spinning – thoughts racing as he tried to make sense of everything. The Child looked at him, and something about it told him it was disapproving. Upset with Mando for losing his temper with the girl. And he was wrong, he knew – but the shock to his system wouldn’t let that knowledge take much hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando lifted the baby into his arms, saying nothing as he went to the cockpit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline sat alone, in the dark and silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t really know how things had gone so badly, so fast. Most of it – she knew, was because she had opened her stupid mouth about the vision. She didn’t know what she expected from the Mandalorian. Maybe something similar to his brief breakdown, she wasn’t sure. Most people loved their families, and if they were as secretive as the Mandalorian seemed to be, she imagined it came as a shock to the system. Then she had tried to grab the blaster – which again…Hadn’t been the best idea she had ever come up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more a reflex than anything. She had meant for it to be more of a distraction – but it turned into retaliation she supposed in the eyes of someone who was used to combat. Her mother’s voice rung desperately in the back of her head, fingers gripping and trying to find her in the quiet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We never – ever reach in without permission.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Evangeline still struggled with that. She didn’t always mean to, and she hadn’t been exposed to too many people in her lifetime. Their planet had been small – rural with a few villages. Her parents had grown up elsewhere, exposed to much more. She wrung her hands together, sitting against the wall of the cell, not moving much. She didn’t want to trip over her own feet. She wished for the green baby to be there – but she knew after what she had done there was a chance the Mandalorian wouldn’t allow her to touch him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kept seeing those droids – The Mandalorian and his big brown eyes. She had rarely been around someone whose memories were so clear – so vivid and excruciating. She felt sorry for him, in all of that armor, unable to escape memories that plagued him. She hoped she would not be the same – be as trapped within her outer shell. But it seemed his armor did more harm than good for him. He hid his hurt and pain and shame, and therefore wasn’t forced to come to terms with it. No one could see it to pry it from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline jumped – dread creeping in when the door to the cell opened suddenly with a hiss. Light poured in, blinding her for just a moment as she blinked against it, only able to see a small shadow. It only took her a moment to process that it was the Child standing before her – and not the Mandalorian. That worry drifted suddenly, though she thought maybe the Child wasn’t supposed to be there alone at all and she hoped it wouldn’t get into trouble. He was standing there, arms swinging slightly at his sides. His tiny form was familiar to her and she stood slowly, breathing outward as she stepped towards him, forcing a gentle smile on her face as not to worry him. She hated that he had witnessed the argument before. She hated that he probably remembered it and was probably confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” She whispered softly, coming towards him. She didn’t leave the room, guessing she wasn’t supposed to and instead she squatted down a bit from the doorway where the Child stood. She continued, “I don’t think you’re meant to be down here, little one. I’m in a bit of a pickle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed and Evangeline put her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on her hand. She said, “I guess I didn’t listen to my own advice, hm? Don’t piss off the Mandalorian. I just…I got frustrated…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked away, and said more to herself than to the baby, “I had meant to keep my mouth shut about it. But his memories are so loud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she looked back at the baby, he was staring curiously, as if asking what she meant. She swallowed and went on, “His trauma runs very deep. I don’t even think my mother and grandmother would have been able to soothe him. I certainly can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline paused, then, “I hope he knows they cared for him a great deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby’s eyes looked as if they understood her words. Sometimes she wondered if he really did. She used the baby more as a way to think out loud, someone to talk to in the tiny and hostile ship. Evangeline jumped when a shadow appeared behind the baby against the bright light from outside of the cell. She stood quickly, seeing the Mandalorian there, standing behind the baby. Something told her this wasn’t a shock to him – and then she looked at the Child and frowned, knowing then that the baby probably hadn’t ‘escaped’ the Mandalorian like she had initially assumed. The Mandalorian had wanted her to speak to the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whispered to the Child, “Not nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby moved towards her quickly. She expected the Mandalorian to stop him, but he didn’t. So she simply picked him up and held him close. If it was purposeful, she couldn’t bring herself to be mad at the Child. His loyalties laid with the Mandalorian after all, but there presented the new issue of the Mandalorian probably having heard everything she said. And lying – denying – it hadn’t been working out very well for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared. The silence was overwhelming her again, but the baby made it easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he broke it…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a question now. Not an insistence she was one thing. Not an insistence that she was a witch. She swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat and brought her eyes to the wall, the floor, the ceiling. Anywhere but to the Mandalorian. She didn’t know how to answer him sometimes – even if she did know what wasn’t a lie. But her family had been killed for a truth – or maybe an assumption. But she was rather crushed under the weight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally she found his helmet again. She had offended him greatly – she thought he was scared. Scared she knew something about him and barely knew him at all. But it was clear the memory was something deep and dark and frightening to him. She answered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t believe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped forward, she stepped back, causing him to pause. Maybe he was self-aware of how intimidating he truly had become. Despite not having really harmed her like the grip on her wrist two days ago, he had proven he could overpower her without a second thought. And that he probably didn’t care doing so. She held the Child closer – though she knew there was no protection needed there. He kept his distance, something she was thankful for as time ticked on and on and on –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll listen,” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was…different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what he had been mulling over up in the cockpit. She didn’t really care – she mostly just appreciated it happened. But again, she would have to open her mouth, and she feared if the Mandalorian knew what she was – he would want the same thing the Empire wanted. He would – he would take whatever it was and have it for himself and she would be powerless to stop it. But the memory and the agony and the pain told her that he wouldn’t. That he would be too remorseful. That he felt empathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had said sorry about her family after all. And he had seemed sincere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, “I’m not a witch, as I’ve been saying. Or a sorcerer…So I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said nothing, but then, “Then what are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline bit the inside of her cheek. It was on the tip of her tongue. Their clients had been aware for years – the Empire had never been a threat on their home planet, they had always kept away. But that night those few days ago changed everything – everything was different now. The baby cooed, and Evangeline’s stomach swirled. She wanted to vomit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she said it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m…what we would call a seer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again he said nothing. She could tell he was waiting for her to explain, so she did…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So were my mother and grandmother,” She spoke softly, “We can…could…reach inside minds. We can see memories and feelings. Sometimes even things that haven’t happened yet…We made money from people – sometimes they called us psychics. Grandmother didn’t like that term though…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heartbeat of quiet, and finally the Mandalorian questioned, “Can you move things…without touching them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” She shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked – he almost looked as if he wanted to hit a wall, even if she couldn’t see his face. But she was glad the frustration wasn’t aimed at her for once. She felt sorry – sorry that she couldn’t be what the Child needed. She had come to be really fond of him in the past few days. The Mandalorian ran a hand over the back of his helmet and seemed to be thinking deeply, before he asked, “Why did the Empire come for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt her skin turn cold, reminded of their earlier conversation. She shook her head and replied, “I’m…not positive. They were going to take me to someone on a cruiser. My grandmother used to warn me…that sometimes seers were used for interrogations…political gain. It’s – it’s harmful for us to do such things. People’s memories can hurt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you reached into my head,” He sounded offended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not on purpose,” She insisted. This time, she actually stepped towards him, and he appeared surprised by the movement. She looked into his helmet, trying to sound as sincere as she could, “I would never do that to someone. It’s – it’s invasive and cruel and it can drudge up terrible things. It wasn’t intentional. It was an accident, while I was sleeping – the night I woke up from that nightmare…I saw it. I saw what the droids did…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off. She felt the baby’s hand on her arm and the Mandalorian stared down at her. She saw his hand twitch. She continued, “You’ve been through a lot, and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t expect him to say anything in return. Mostly because he was so still and quiet for what seemed like an eternity. However, he spoke – voice rough and gravely but also so quiet she almost couldn’t hear him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So have you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was startled, but the Mandalorian went on before she could say anything else…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to speak to an Abyssin,” Evangeline listened intently, “Gor Karesh…I’ve heard he’ll know where to find others of my kind – and from what I understand…they can lead me to the people who will be able to help the Child. The Jedi that I had hoped you were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shifted the baby. He began to walk from the cell, leaving it open and she assumed that meant she was allowed to leave too. She hurried behind him, and she questioned, “Are you going to let me go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused and looked back at her, asking unempathetically, “Why? So the Empire can find you again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a bit of…anger there. Not directed towards her, but she felt – towards the Empire remnants. He turned to walk again, and Evangeline reached out, taking his hand to stop him. To her surprise, he didn’t yank away like she had burned him. But she figured if he was allowed to grab her like a doll she could touch him as well. She put the baby on her hip and he sounded exasperated as he let out a sigh and paused again, turning to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can hide,” She insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you stupid?” She released his hand at the harshness of the question, “They’ll find you. Just like they always find the kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked over at the baby. Sorcerers…Jedi…Magic. She hadn’t hardly questioned it – but the baby was why he was looking for a sorcerer – a Jedi as he had just said. She blinked, then whispered, “Is…Is he a Jedi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe he is,” The Mandalorian answered, “And it was suggested to me that I find his kind to protect him. So that’s what I intend to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed – then, “I’ll only slow you down. When we stop, I can leave and you can go back to finding where the baby belongs. I can take care of myself – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cut her off, then, “And where do you intend to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well…she wasn’t sure. She had never even left her home planet. The question jarred her a bit. Hiding was one thing, but hiding in an unfamiliar place was another. She held the baby tighter, realization hitting her. She couldn’t go home – but she had no other place. Nothing else. She knew nothing else…She looked up at the Mandalorian, and she wondered if the baby knew of her fear because he made a distressed noise…Like voicing her inner turmoil. She felt her eyes burn with the knowledge – she was never going to be able to go back. Not while the remnants remained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mandalorian stepped closer, and added, “And now you know a lot more than I’m comfortable with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brows furrowed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your face,” She whispered, almost shocked as he looked at her through the helmet, “Your face? The only face I know is of a child with brown eyes, nothing else. I don’t even know your name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was so close, he smelled like the bedding. She wondered how many people had seen his face – if any. Her voice was even quieter as she questioned…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you kill me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was – there was this quiet. His head tilted. Then…gently…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I won’t. I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a lump in her throat. She couldn’t go home. She wondered if this is how he felt as a child. Slowly, the Child was removed from her arms. He stepped away and he gave a simple order, but it was as if he was trying to sound comforting. But she had known from the beginning that every time her eyes got glassy he would shift uncomfortably. As if he didn’t know how to handle it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t cry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wondered if he ever did under the helmet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Abyssin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She looked over at his helmet. He didn’t look at her. Instead he answered, completely devoid of emotion, “Do you know how many he has killed?”</p>
<p>“No,” She replied truthfully, “But…people should be protected from cruel punishment – it’s why hangings and beheadings are frowned upon by the New Republic –“</p>
<p>“Do you think the New Republic reaches out here, or even cares to?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evangeline had no idea where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, she hadn’t directly asked. The Mandalorian didn’t seem to like it when she talked too much, she had learned that at least. So she simply stared out the front of the cockpit at the sandy world in front of them. She tilted her head, listening as the droids worked below on the hyperdrive. The Mandalorian had brought them to some kind of repair station so that they could use their hyperdrive once they met with the Abyssin he had mentioned earlier. The baby stood idly beside her at her feet, staring up as if waiting for her to do something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per the Mandalorian’s orders, they were to stay on the ship. More so, <em>she</em> was meant to stay and she had been instructed to look after the Child. The Mandalorian had been gone for some time – she guessed he had left her behind on account that she didn’t even have shoes and maybe didn’t want her wandering around a desert planet in a nightgown. She looked at the baby and raised an eyebrow, questioning, “Is it an honor to be trusted with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a joke, and the baby cooed, tilting his head. She smiled, reaching down before she lifted him into her arms and the two made their way to the ladder and down into the belly of the ship. She could hear the droids clanking…The Mandalorian didn’t seem to like them very much but he hadn’t been mean to them – which was good. She couldn’t blame him if he truly did dislike droids. But not all were designed for war, and really…even the ones designed for war hadn’t chosen to be made for such things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline set the Child in his nook, leaving it open. He made a sound at her and she glanced back and said, “I’m not leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed her long hair over her shoulder as she slid her hands along the metal wall. Exploring the ship had become a pass-time. She had found all kinds of hiding compartments, including the little space she had been using for her own sleeping area. She hadn’t missed the mobile carbonite freezing system. Part of her was thankful she hadn’t angered the Mandalorian enough to use that on her. A part of her said he wouldn’t – she hadn’t been a threat other than trying to take the blaster and having known what had befallen him as a child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline paused, then looked back at the baby…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How does he eat, you think?” She questioned. The baby only tilted his head again. Evangeline laughed quietly as if the baby was going to respond, and truthfully it was a stupid question. He probably just ate in solitude. Very different from her homelife where meals were social and a time to recount the events of the day to people that she loved. She hoped she’d have that again, but the pit in her chest had yet to dissipate and she wondered if it ever would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tugged at her nightgown, hand sliding over a particular panel in the wall. She had noticed it before, blinking, but she hadn’t touched it. Evangeline stood before it, glancing at the baby – the baby who was only watching and surely wouldn’t tattle on her explorations. Her thumb pressed against the blue button – and there was a hiss as it seemed the wall opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline jumped back in surprise – taking in the sight of weapons. Blasters galore. Her brows furrowed. She hadn’t seen the Mandalorian use anything other than what he kept on his person. She kneeled down, picking up a smaller blaster and testing the weight in her hand. She heard the baby coo behind her and she whirled around quickly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put her index finger over her mouth and shushed, slipping the blaster into the inside of her cloak. She quickly shut the doors behind her, before she went and approached the baby, feeling the need to explain herself to the small creature…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only for protection,” She insisted, “And no, not against your papa. Against…you know…them…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Empire. The remnants that had taken her family away. Everything that had come with that. She slid her index finger under the baby’s chin comfortingly. Being frightened was exhausting, and she wanted some sort of reassurance things would be okay, even if she had no idea how to use a blaster. She nearly jumped from her skin when the landing to the ship opened. She whirled around, standing in front of the baby only to discover it was the Mandalorian – having returned from wherever he had ventured off to earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a paper bag in his hand. Without warning as soon as he entered the ship, he tossed it to her and she caught it clumsily. He ordered gruffly, “Put that on. We need to leave soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave?” She wasn’t sure what he meant – if he was referring to the ship or to the planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” He said, “I’m meeting someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She assumed that meant the ship. Evangeline nodded, slipping off to the refresher to change. She didn’t know what was in the bag but she fiddled quickly – trying to hurry. To her surprise, the clothes he had brought back were of quality material. Most of what they wore back home was hand made by her grandmother with old fabrics, but this seemed new. She had never minded her grandmother’s clothes before – they had been comfortable and all she had known. Evangeline pulled the nightgown off, setting the blaster on the floor gently as not to make any noise with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The top was a white shirt wrap that hung to her knees loosely, the sleeve though fitted to her arms down to her wrists. The pants were thick black tights, and finally she was thankful for a pair of shoes, that were black boots that met her mid shin. They felt they would be good for walking – and she never knew she’d miss having shoes so much. She returned her cloak though over her body, the blaster hidden once more inside before she finally emerged from the refresher, hanging her nightgown on the way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found the Mandalorian with the Child at the end of the ramp outside the ship. The Mandalorian had put the child in a floating cradle, and Evangeline smiled – never having seen something of the sort. She then looked at the Mandalorian who was staring at her and he questioned, “Did it fit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded in response, and asked curiously, “Did you pick this yourself? I didn’t take you for someone who enjoyed fashion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The woman at the shop picked it,” He replied gruffly. She grimaced that he didn’t seem to think the joke was funny. Evangeline looked at the sky, the sun already beginning to set. They had arrived in the afternoon, plus the time it took the Mandalorian to go and find her clothing…It was nearing dark. When she came back to reality – the Mandalorian had begun to walk, the cradle following him. He paused, looking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ordered, “Stay close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked, then followed, her movement causing him to return to his earlier steps. Evangeline glanced back at the droids that were continuing to work. She supposed by the time they returned they would be done repairing the damage. Evangeline quickened her steps so that she was beside the Mandalorian, the baby on his other side. She tilted her chin up towards him as they walked and she asked, “Are we going to see your friend now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not my friend,” The Mandalorian said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She supposed she had only assumed. Evangeline responded, “Oh…Sorry. Well, you said he was going to give you information so I just thought…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sigh under the helmet. He continued to walk, but his voice changed into something even more serious than it usually was – if that was possible. He warned, “Listen. When we get where we’re going, you need to stay quiet and keep your head down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” She chuckled, but it was almost nervous, “No offense, but if he’s not your friend, you might be a bit too harsh for him to want to tell you anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t sound amused, “We’re going to a fighting pit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fighting pit. She had never been to one, but she could imagine what they were. People punching each other for fun. Her brows tugged together though and he went on, “The people in these places don’t care if you’re a person. They see pretty women and they see property, and they’ll treat you accordingly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It startled her. She swallowed, then wrung her hands together. She joked shakily, “Maybe they’ll think I’m a Mandalorian too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time he did look at her. His head tilted, and she gave an anxious smile. He looked away and his only response was another deep sigh. She could read his mind – she was far too scrawny and confused looking to be a Mandalorian, not even just because she was missing the armor. It was worth a try though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Night fell at some point during their walk. The town they had come from was lit up in the distance behind them as they approached several more lights before them. Street lights and graffiti welcomed them, and Evangeline steadied her anxiety by listening to the sound of their steps on the crunching ground. The baby was looking around curiously, and Evangeline was too until she remembered she should probably keep her head down. Before she really had the chance to, the Mandalorian grabbed the hood on the back of her cloak and pulled it to the top of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was snarling in the darkness, red eyes watching them. Evangeline questioned in a whisper, “What are they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mandalorian simply shushed her in return. It wasn’t sharp, but almost sounded like he was trying to calm the nervousness. As if he was talking to the Child – but she knew it was aimed towards her. The baby looked completely…fine with being in their situation. Graffiti scaled the walls, and Evangeline tried to keep her eyes forward, like the Mandalorian was doing. She tried to copy his mannerisms, but it was hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They approached a particular entry way. Evangeline moved to stand closer to the cradle behind the Mandalorian as they stopped before a male Twi’lek. He looked like he was very no-nonsense. Evangeline looked at the baby, chewing her bottom lip as she willed her hands to stop trembling. She almost wished the Mandalorian had not warned her earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here to see Gor Karesh,” The Mandalorian stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched the Twi’lek glance at the baby…then at herself. His expression didn’t change, but he simply stepped aside and spoke, “Enjoy the fights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door hissed open and the Mandalorian moved forward. Evangeline followed, sticking close to the cradle. As soon as they entered the dark corridor, Evangeline could hear the shouting from inside. It really was a fighting pit, though she didn’t know what she expected actually since the Mandalorian had told her so. Two figures were in the ring, swinging weapons at one another while people stood on their feet, shouting, clapping and cheering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline glanced over, feeling a few eyes. She stepped towards the Mandalorian, resisting the urge to reach out and grab hold of him. Or to take the baby from the cradle and protect him against her. As if she could do much protecting, but she saw the way the Child looked at the fighting. Her attention was briefly pulled away when the Mandalorian suddenly sat down, Evangeline nearly tripping over him. He reached out and grabbed her arm before pulling her down onto the bench beside him, the cradle floating close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at the baby, the Mandalorian’s hand still gripping her arm tightly as if warning her. He released, and suddenly she heard a voice, causing her to look for the first time at the person the Mandalorian had sat beside. An Abyssin, Gor Karesh she presumed. He was staring at the fight – but spoke to the Mandalorian as if scolding…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know this is no place for a child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn’t a beat between the words and Mando saying…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wherever I go, he goes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin looked over at her with his one eye, as if noticing her for the first time. The Abyssin chuckled and responded, “So I’ve heard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin was still looking and Evangeline stared back. She supposed she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help it. The Abyssin hummed, “Your eyes look like the skies of Kamino, little one. Has this Mandalorian collected you for a bounty? Or for pleasure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked over quickly at the Mandalorian’s helmet. She then looked back at the Abyssin before responding in a croaked and strangled voice, “We’re friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin chuckled again. It sounded disbelieving as he looked at the Mandalorian, “I thought Mandalorians were trained to have more self-control. The temptation of flesh isn’t meant to interfere –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here for business,” The Mandalorian interrupted. He didn’t sound angry, but there was something tight in his tone as he shifted, nearly blocking the view the Abyssin had of her. The Mandalorian continued, “I’ve been quested to bring the Child to his kind. If I can locate other Mandalorians, they can help guide me. I’m told you know where to find them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s uncouth to talk business immediately,” The Abyssin said, “Just enjoy the entertainment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt something in the pit of her stomach…Something that told her…This was not good. She couldn’t tell if it was deception, and she couldn’t tell if the Mandalorian could feel it too, but there was a sinking feeling inside of her that made her feel almost sick to her stomach. Her fingers found a space in his armor, touching the fabric that led to flesh underneath it. It was a warning, and she hoped he understood. The Abyssin seemed to notice her movements, because the humor returned to his voice…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She seems to like you, Mandalorian,” He hummed, “Does she feel that way for others?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt him tense under her hand. The Mandalorian, to her surprise, replied in a tone devoid of any emotion, “No. She doesn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin nodded, “There’s nothing wrong with being possessive of one’s property. We’re not all expected to share.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt nauseous. She stared at the Abyssin, disgusted at his words. The Abyssin returned his attention to the fight. One of the creatures in the ring was knocked to the ground, and the baby made a small sound beside her. She reached over and covered his eyes, frowning deeply. The crowd seemed to both cheer and boo at the creature being knocked to the floor. The Abyssin shouted suddenly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bah! My Gamorrean’s not doing well,” He snapped. Evangeline jolted when he continued to call out, “Kill him! Finish him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a simplistic order. Evangeline looked away, though the creature missed his mark as the other rolled. She removed her hand from the baby’s eyes as the Abyssin questioned, “Do you gamble, Mando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not when it can be avoided,” The Mandalorian answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin laughed, “Well I’ll bet you the information you seek that this Gamorrean’s gonna die in the next minute and a half. And all you have to put up in exchange is your shiny beskar armor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline blinked. She didn’t know much of the rules of the Mandalorians but she was willing to guess that betting one’s beskar wasn’t a good idea. And the Mandalorian didn’t seem the type to do something of the such. The Mandalorian answered, “I’m prepared to pay you for the information. I’m not leaving my fate up to chance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just not in beskar, she was sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence…then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nor am I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline jumped when the Abyssin pulled out a blaster, shooting it into the ring, hitting the Gamorrean between the eyes. She flinched, looking away and putting her hand back over the baby’s eyes as the Gamorrean fell to the floor limply. Once the body had hit the ground, she removed her hand once more, blinking at the mess. She whispered, “Mando.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what she expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly several people sitting around them stood, their blasters trained on both her and the Mandalorian. Evangeline went to reach for the baby, but one of the men grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She cringed, still feeling where it was bruised from the Mandalorian’s grip just a few standard days prior. The Mandalorian didn’t seem to even flinch at the sudden blasters pointed in their direction…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People let out panicked screams, running from the pit. Evangeline swallowed, as the room cleared out quickly, and efficiently. There was a laugh from the Abyssin and she was growing sick of it, as he said, “Thank you for coming to me. Normally, I have to seek out remnants of you Mandalorians in your hidden hives to harvest your precious, shiny shells. Beskar’s value continues to rise…I’ve grown quite fond of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline flinched when her hood was yanked back by one of the men. The Abyssin looked at her briefly, and said, “Just like I’m sure I’ll grow quite fond of your companion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She breathed heavily, eyes glancing at the Mandalorian continuously, waiting for some sort of response. The Abyssin ordered coldly, “Give it to me now, or I will peel it off your corpse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her surprise…despite the blasters in their faces…The Mandalorian responded…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me where the Mandalorians are and I’ll walk out of here without killing you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin glanced at the man standing behind Evangeline. There was a nod of his head and a hand grabbed her by her hair suddenly, yanking her and causing a shout to leave her lips involuntarily as she was pulled to her feet, then forced down into a kneeling position, blaster pointed at the side of her head. She grabbed at the man’s wrist to ease some of the pain, but it didn’t work. She stared, and the Mandalorian looked back at her, and she wondered his expression under the helmet. Maybe he didn’t care at all. The beskar was probably far more important, and yet she croaked…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin said, “I thought you said you weren’t a gambler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t miss it. A blue light on the Mandalorian’s wrist came to life, and the baby suddenly reacted to it, shutting his cradle up. The Mandalorian responded simply…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, small flares left the Mandalorian’s wrist, slamming into their captives and sending them sprawling back. The hand on Evangeline’s hair released and the Mandalorian stood, kicking the cradle backward. Evangeline stumbled to her feet, following the cradle and moving herself to stand in front of it as she watched the men begin to recover. The Gamorrean that had been in the ring jumped out suddenly, slamming into the bench they had been sitting on and crushing it under his weight when the Mandalorian stepped away. Another man wrapped his arms around the armor…The Twi’lek from before…until someone slammed their fist into the beskar helmet and send it back into the Twi’lek’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t appear to be struggling too terribly against the attackers, despite it only being him. Evangeline kept her hands on the cradle, but didn’t try to open it. One of the men turned though, looking at her and the eye contact felt like it was burning as he stepped away from the brawl in front of him and took strides towards both Evangeline and the cradle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind whirled, and she reached down, grabbing one of the discarded pieces of wood from the bench. The man continued towards her, and once he was in arm’s length, she swung it, hitting him in the side of the head. He barely flinched, grabbing her hand and slamming the back of his own hand into the side of her face. She fell to the floor, dropping the wood as he moved over her. She kicked outward, and he grabbed around her ankle. When he moved downward, her hands scrambled into her robe, and she pulled out the blaster from earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t have time to question how it worked. Instead she simply aimed it at the man’s thigh, firing. He screamed, falling to the floor beside her and she scrambled away until her back was pressed into the side of the ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She noticed for a brief moment, the Mandalorian looked at her, maybe in response to the blaster, before he rejoined the fray. She cringed when he threw a blade into one of the men’s chests and she looked away, swallowing thickly. The Mandalorian only stopped a moment, before he seemed to notice the Abyssin running from the room, and he went to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stumbled to her feet, putting the blaster back into her robe before grabbing hold of the cradle and bringing it along with her. She glanced back at the carnage, the man she had shot in the leg still wallowing on the ground in pain, before she followed out the back where the Mandalorian had disappeared to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she exited into the night air with the baby, the Mandalorian already had the Abyssin strung up. He was swinging slightly back and forth and Evangeline pause in the slightest before digging her fingers into the metal of the cradle and pushing it forward slowly and hesitantly. The baby was still hiding inside, and the Mandalorian looked like he was – well like he was about to do something very terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mandalorian glanced at her when she slowly stepped into the streetlight. Her cheek was throbbing from the strike the man from before had made against her face. He quickly turned his attention from her, back to the Abyssin who was panting…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright stop! Stop! I’ll tell you where he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin grunted, and the Mandalorian turned his swinging body to face him. The Abyssin continued, “But you must promise that you won’t kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She noticed the Mandalorian tilt his head…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise you will not die by my hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Will you kill me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I won’t. I won’t hurt you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It sounded different. She chewed her lip nervously, looking at the strung up Abyssin. It felt wrong, even if the creature had done a terrible thing, but the Mandalorian had promised. She swayed slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now where is the Mandalorian you know of?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin groaned…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tatooine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know why, but the Mandalorian sounded startled as he snapped, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Abyssin shook his head. Maybe he realized it didn’t sound much like the Mandalorian believed his words…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Mando I know is on Tatooine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve spent much time on Tatooine,” The Mandalorian insisted, “I’ve never seen a Mandalorian there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked between them. The Abyssin sounded desperate as he insisted, “My information is good, I tell you. The city of Mos Pelgo, I swear it by the Gotra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed to consider this…Before his helmet turned to both Evangeline and the cradle. She blinked at him, and moved forward. He pressed something on his wrist, she supposed it was what made the cradle follow automatically and the cradle slowly approached him without the need of her intervention. The Mandalorian sighed, “Tatooine it is then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began to walk away, and Evangeline glanced at the Abyssin where he was strung up. She didn’t follow as the Abyssin called desperately, “Wait! Mando, you can’t leave me like this! Cut me down!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline watched the Mandalorian turn around and say roughly, “That wasn’t part of the deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His blaster shot the light out above the Abyssin’s body. Evangeline cringed when the sparks came down towards her, and she covered her eyes briefly. In the darkness, Evangeline saw the red eyes from earlier move towards the Abyssin and she looked at the Mandalorian incredulously, saying, “Wait…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mandalorian looked back at her. She felt conflict rising…confusion at what they were doing, leaving the screaming Abyssin to be devoured. It almost seemed better to shoot him, and she swallowed. It was clear the Mandalorian was angry – the Abyssin had been stealing his people’s armor. But in the pit of her stomach it felt wrong – and the terror was rolling from the Abyssin in waves, and the rage was rolling from the Mandalorian even stronger. She stared at the Abyssin’s figure, and flinched suddenly when the Mandalorian grabbed her by the back of her cloak, tugging her with him. She stumbled…having not even noticed he had approached her as they walked away, the Abyssin screaming desperately behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed the exposed fabric of his ribcage and insisted quietly, “This is wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cradle was still shut, and she looked back, seeing the dark shadows jumping and tearing into the still screaming Abyssin. She gripped the fabric of his clothing tighter, and he suddenly released the back of her cloak, putting a hand on her head and forcing her gaze forward. He was howling in agony, and she felt like she could feel the skin covering him being ripped. She tried to remember what her mother had taught her, what her grandmother had instilled as well. But it was harder to block things out in such situations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand remained there as they walked, not allowing her to look back again. She didn’t know what to say, her mouth somewhat slack in shock. She supposed she figured the Mandalorian had killed people, many were bounty hunters after all – but – well she didn’t know…She didn’t know what to feel. Once they were far enough away, he released her head, and slowly pried her fingers from the fabric on him. She wondered if it offended him that she touched him then and earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The town was in the distance, the small ship repair station within reach when finally the words bubbled out before she could stop them, “Why did you do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked over at his helmet. He didn’t look at her. Instead he answered, completely devoid of emotion, “Do you know how many he has killed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” She replied truthfully, “But…people should be protected from cruel punishment – it’s why hangings and beheadings are frowned upon by the New Republic –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think the New Republic reaches out here, or even cares to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flinched. She didn’t know. Her parents had been in support of the New Republic, and she had never questioned it. She wasn’t meaning to pass judgement on him – or his anger. But it felt wrong…and she could still feel the Abyssin choking on his own blood, even as they boarded the ship, the Mandalorian tossing payment to the droids. The ramp closed behind them, and Evangeline continued to mull over his words as she blinked at the wall, only to cringe when she was grabbed and her cloak yanked off her shoulders to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blaster was pulled out and Evangeline didn’t move. It wasn’t hers to fight for, after all. He held it up, in front of her face and asked, “Where did you get this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no use in lying. Evangeline pointed to the place in the wall where she had retrieved the weapon. The Mandalorian huffed, sounding irritated, but she suspected he was angrier about her criticism earlier. He continued, “<em>Why</em> do you have it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” She started…She was tired. She wanted to lie down and go to sleep and her face was hurting, along with everything inside of her. She breathed out, “I thought I could use it for protection.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you even shot one before?” He sounded like he was talking to an idiot, and Evangeline felt offense bubble up. She glanced at the cradle. The baby was still inside. She gritted her teeth before she answered…a lie…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” It even sounded like a lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His helmet remained fixed on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was silent. She didn’t know why she was embarrassed, it seemed like a good thing that she had never shot one at a person before. She didn’t <em>want</em> to shoot people. She had shot the man in the leg on purpose. She surely could have shot him in the chest – in the face. She insisted, sounding offended, “No, not at people. I’ve never needed or <em>wanted</em> to hurt someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And did you know those men wanted to hurt you?” The Mandalorian questioned bluntly and it jarred her. She knew what he meant by ‘hurt’. She swallowed, looking at him as if he had just – well, hurt her feelings. Which he had. She didn’t think he always knew when he did. He didn’t have much of a filter. She stepped back from him, expression changing as she inhaled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t afraid,” Another lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard him scoff, and walk around her towards the ladder. His mind slipped, something loud and clear – and she flinched at the word ‘child’, though it wasn’t the child he typically referred to. She whirled around and snapped, “I am <em>not</em> a child!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, hand on the ladder. Slowly, he turned to face her, and she felt regret. It was never intentional. And yet she kept doing it. She shook her head, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he knew – he knew, but he said nothing about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like he was speaking to the baby, “We’re going to Tatooine. Put something cold on your face, you’re bruising.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand went to her cheek and she looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he disappeared into the cockpit and she felt the ship jolt to life, she hurriedly moved to the cradle, opening it with the push of a button. The Child was there, looking, and he cooed at her. She breathed in and reached down, picking the infant up into her arms and hugging him close. She didn’t think she was trying to comfort the baby, but she felt more she was trying to comfort herself, running her fingers along the back of the Child’s head. She spoke quietly, “That was scary, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby didn’t coo. Didn’t make a sound and just allowed himself to be held. She wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but at some point the Child had drifted to sleep in her embrace, causing her to put him in his nook. She didn’t want to bother him – he seemed exhausted from the excitement and it wasn’t the baby’s job to comfort her. She went on doing as was instructed of her, though she focused on getting showered and changed back into her sleep clothes first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found a medpac on the ship, with an instant cooling pack inside, which she pressed to her cheek. When she had looked at her reflection in the refresher, she had seen where her cheek bone was a bit bruised, but it didn’t look as bad as she thought it was going to. She figured it could be gone in just a few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she returned to the nook, she found the baby was still asleep. Her grey eyes traveled to the ladder, up to the cockpit. She dropped the cold pack from her face, and started climbing. She didn’t know what she was doing exactly, maybe going to make amends. They always seemed to be bickering. She had a knack for doing things without thinking, it was how she had broken so many bones as a child. Sometimes she lacked impulse control, like taking the blaster or trying to grab the Mandalorian’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slid the door open. The Mandalorian was in his chair and he didn’t turn to look at her when she entered, though she knew he was aware it was her. She held her cool pack in her hands, as she stepped inside, the metal cold against her bare feet as she did so. She figured it would be a while before they made it to Tatooine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cleared her throat, and finally he turned slightly to look at her. She could see her reflection in his helmet and she held up the pack, “Found a cool pack. I don’t know if you need it, but after fighting those guys I thought maybe you would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline approached, setting it down in front of him. She had grown tired of keeping it on her face anyway. She looked out at the stars streaking by and she stood beside his chair, folding her hands behind her back and rocking back on her heels, then tip-toes awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” She looked over at him. He was staring, so she continued, “A few days ago was my first time in space. This is actually my first time in hyperspace – besides the few seconds we had before the hyperdrive broke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence…and she started to think he wasn’t going to respond, until he questioned, “You’ve never left your planet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, “Nope. Father didn’t want to travel…he said it wasn’t safe with all the unrest. Especially after the Empire fell and what-not. He just thought home was safer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little had he known…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood, and she jumped in surprise when he did so suddenly. He had turned to face her, so she too turned away from the stars. She wished she could see his expression – to see if he was angry with her for earlier. For everything. The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to apologize,” Evangeline said, eyes round and genuine, “For…for taking your blaster. And you know – about the Abyssin…it was just…terrible. And I’m sorry I listened into your head again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head tilted like it did so many other times. A mannerism she had come to recognize as curiosity and confusion on his part in some situations. He asked, “How does it work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood a few moments processing the question, but then she thought she understood, and she wrung her hands together before replying, “Well…it’s not like a stream of consciousness. It’s usually just feelings. Emotions. And I can’t always shut it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, she joked, and laughed almost awkwardly, “Yours are loud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t laugh, he never did. But he stepped forward, crowding her. But it was different from the other times – not like when he had been digging for answers about witches – sorcerers and magic. Instead he looked more relaxed than he had before. She nearly had to bend her head back to look at him properly, but instead stared at the chin of his helmet as not to have to do so. He questioned, his voice…different…lower…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought maybe she was a threat to him – or maybe he perceived her as such. But he didn’t sound hostile, more curious than anything. Quiet, and not attempting to speak over her. A genuine question. Evangeline blinked a few times – then she answered, “Like I said before…I saw a child…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have brown eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he said nothing for a long moment, but continued to crowd her, she questioned him this time, “You said it’s your creed to not remove your helmet…Why can’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His response was as simple as the first time, with no real answer…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded. It wasn’t her place to question it anyway – but she did cross her arms behind her back, finally tilting her chin to look at him fully, holding either of her forearms with her hands and straightening her spine to explain with a slight smile, “Well – my grandmother always told me our eyes show our depths, and as living creatures we all go so very deep. I suppose that’s what they try to teach seers…that no mind is as deep as another, but none have an ending…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline then tapped the forehead of his helmet with her index finger and grinned, “Therefore, we are <em>all</em> boundless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said nothing in return. But if it was possible, he was closer. There was this moment – Evangeline couldn’t exactly describe it. It was shared between the two of them and she couldn’t really…make much sense of it. She couldn’t see his expression, his face, what he was thinking. She could see her reflection and she could actually hear him breathing, and she wondered why all of a sudden it wasn’t even like it usually was. Carefully, she allowed herself to break whatever was happening, though she couldn’t pull her eyes from where she assumed she was meeting his gaze…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando…The Abyssin…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about him?” The Mandalorian – Mando…Questioned, his voice sounding like it had been disused, even though she knew that wasn’t right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She murmured, “It really hurt him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw the realization wash over him in the way his body reacted. Feelings, emotions. She expected him to say something – really anything. But instead he turned and grabbed the cool pack from where she had set it down. He took her hand in his gloved one, and pressed the cool pack into it, closing her fingers around it with his own before stepping away. Evangeline watched him go back to his chair, and he said, “You should go to sleep. We have a bit of a wait before we get to Tatooine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stared, before she nodded and wrung the cool pack in her hands before walking towards the door. Then she heard the modulated voice speak behind her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whirled. Evangeline hadn’t heard him say her name. Not in their several days of mulling around one another. He leaned forward in the chair and continued, looking over his shoulder…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry it caused you pain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked, somewhat surprised. But she knew what that meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But, I’m not sorry for killing him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She grabbed the side of her nightgown, before doing a dramatic curtsy. She joked, her smile small, “All is forgiven, Sir Mando.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she turned on her heels, and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours passed, and Mando stared out at hyperspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt himself frowning under the mask. There was a disconnect with himself. Who he was – and what his existence had become. His mind wandered and wandered out into a void. He supposed things couldn’t just be simplistic. The pit of his stomach twisted with something he knew – it was familiar and he ignored it. Instead he focused on the rising loss of identity he had allowed to befall him by bringing the girl on board in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of him was fairly sure there wasn’t a person alive that could recall what his face looked like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if she only had the vision of a child, it was unnerving. Not with fear – but with that twisting in his stomach. The feeling that made him step closer and closer. Irrational. And the girl was incredibly frustrating. Frustrating in the way she had looked at him when he had strung up the Abyssin, something he shouldn’t have even had to think twice about. But her grey eyes were staring so widely. She had looked frightened – and she had asked him not to. But he thought back to those men, and her kneeling, held by her hair –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Mando.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It had come out choked. She had denied being afraid, but that made him even more frustrated. He had <em>seen</em> it. And yet she still didn’t want those men dead – if one could even call them that. Useless, wastes of space in his opinion. Murderers…People that wouldn’t have thought twice about hurting her. But she had the audacity to ask him to show them mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe she had been raised by pacifists, he didn’t know. He wasn’t going to ask. She was sincere in all of her apologies, and he wished she would just stop already. Stop saying sorry for things he didn’t really care about – things that didn’t matter. She had seemed so sure she could hide from the Empire, what was she going to do? Apologize them into submission? He stood from his chair, unsettled. Maybe when they got to Tatooine he would have to make her stay on the ship with the Child. But then again…he didn’t want to leave the Child alone, and though he had no doubt she would die for the kid, he didn’t think she could do much more than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando made his way down the ladder. The Child was asleep in their nook and Mando made his way around the ship, towards where he had found the girl earlier with one of the ‘stolen’ or ‘borrowed’ blankets. Before he even approached it, he could see the door to the storage cupboard was open, probably to allow some sort of circulation. When he peered inside, he saw the girl there, eyes closed and face relaxed in what appeared to be deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had in fact bruised. But it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. She still had the cool pack in her lax hand and he kneeled, slowly slipping it from her fingers. It wasn’t even cold anymore. She looked different in her sleep. Her grey eyes weren’t swimming with constant grief for her family. He wanted to move the bit of hair from her face, but he refrained. He thought about how he had removed her hand from him when she had grabbed hold for what he could only assume was some form of comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he felt guilt burrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sighed and stood, retreating to the refresher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just needed to rinse himself clean of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evangeline blinked – and she felt the way his hand tensed in her long hair, on her scalp…As if he wanted to grab hold. Evangeline’s brows furrowed – and she questioned…Voice coming out almost like it was strangled…</p><p>“Mando?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter contains explicit content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mando noticed when she woke up, and started moving around.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t far off from Tatooine when he heard her go to change out of her sleepwear. It was almost interesting to him that she even bothered to change in the first place – but maybe she was the kind that couldn’t sleep uncomfortable. Yet she somehow slept soundly on the floor of the ship. The kid had woken up some time before her, wanting food and Mando had given it to him – mostly because he knew the kid’s cries would wake her and she would easily give the kid food without argument, and probably too much so it was better Mando fed him instead.</p><p> </p><p>When she emerged into the cockpit, Mando noticed her bruise had darkened a bit in the few hours since he had seen her, but there wasn’t much swelling. She smiled at the Child, and Mando noticed in her hand she had a protein bar that she was about to hand over. Mando turned in his chair and grabbed the bar from her just as the kid was reaching out to take it. The girl looked at him, clearly offended as she gasped, “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t need anymore,” Mando turned back around, dropping the bar in front of him, “He just ate.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard the kid behind him making displeased sounds. It definitely wasn’t crying – Mando knew the kid’s cries, but the girl ate into it. She lifted the Child up and frowned, speaking to the baby, “How mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando sighed under the helmet. She sat in the Child’s seat, putting him in her lap. He glanced at her, and she was staring at the hyperspace – much like she had done earlier before she had gone down to sleep. She looked at him suddenly, and Mando turned away. He heard her lean forward and she questioned, “So…what’s Tatooine like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dry,” Mando answered bluntly, “It’s a desert planet.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed, “Another desert…I dreamed about it last night, it didn’t look like a desert.”</p><p> </p><p>He hoped it was just a normal dream and not some indication that the planet had been blown to smithereens. Though he didn’t think losing Tatooine would be much of a loss. The planet was crawling with undesirables. And the damned Jawas. They were pests. He hadn’t forgotten what they had done to his ship. Mando’s mind focused once more when he heard the girl say, “You said you’ve spent a lot of time there…Is it special to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” He said, “Many of my quarries would try to hide there, though.”</p><p> </p><p>She was silent. When he looked back at her, he could tell she was considering that. Her eyes always looked stormy, and they clashed with the soft features of her face. It seemed she was always thinking too much – but not about the right things. Stumbling over her own feet, and not paying attention. Maybe she was intelligent – he hadn’t asked her much of her knowledge. But she wouldn’t survive on her own, and Mando wished he’d stop worrying about that. He didn’t know why he was worried about it in the first place. The Child squirmed on her lap, reaching for the protein bar in front of Mando. She was absentmindedly running her fingers over one of the Child’s large ears.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” It came out harsher than he had intended. Maybe he even sounded frustrated. She jumped, blinking at him a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” She paused, then, “You said quarries. As in bounties.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her. He was almost certain she had known he was a bounty hunter. So he didn’t really know where her thought process was going. But she went on, “The people you would take in – what did they get into trouble for?”</p><p> </p><p>That was…an odd question. He looked at the Child. The Child had been a bounty at some point and the Child had done nothing wrong. But before the kid…well – most of the quarries deserved being killed or brought it. But something told him the girl wouldn’t understand. She couldn’t understand that his killing of the Abyssin would have probably saved a few people’s lives in exchange for just one – and it gave him the satisfaction of knowing he was dead. Which was something she most certainly wouldn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>He said, “I didn’t ask. They were just jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked like – he didn’t know. But she didn’t say much in return and only nodded, as if she realized she had been the one to ask the question – and had been the one to hurt her own feelings. Mando sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately. Sometimes it was all he could do. Mando pointed at the Child and said, “He <em>was</em> a bounty.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked startled at that. She looked down at the Child who perked up at the mention of himself. Her brows furrowed, and she asked, “But why would anyone put a bounty on him? He’s a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of what he is,” Mando answered simply.</p><p> </p><p>“A Jedi?” She whispered, and it seemed it was more to herself, “But I thought the Jedi had been peacekeepers…My grandmother talked about them like they were the most powerful warriors in the galaxy until…Well, until people thought they were traitors.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the baby, and Mando watched as she leaned in close and murmured, “But she didn’t believe it. I don’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes found his helmet, and Mando watched her expression change to something almost sheepish. She insisted, “She talked about Mandalorians too, don’t worry. That’s how I knew what you were when I saw you. She usually used things like that for bedtime stories, but I don’t think there was much truth behind it. She said the Mandalorians would ride on the backs of giant beasts.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked away from him, turning her attention back to the Child who still wanted the protein bar. Mando watched her speak to him as if he could speak back to her. Mando could see in the Child’s eyes, he very much enjoyed the attention. He watched her smile – and thought of the other times she had tried to smile at him. He felt it was a defense, a way of removing someone’s guard and maybe it worked with normal people, but Mando didn’t consider himself very normal or relaxed. She was too unguarded, her eyes the only hint that she had lost everything. A part of him wanted her to guard herself – but selfishly, another part of him enjoyed seeing optimism.</p><p> </p><p>He could only assume whatever teachings she had received from her family had something to do with the ability to recover from such a great loss. She had sounded so sure she would see them again one day.</p><p> </p><p>Mando struggled with such fairytales.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>She knew he was watching her.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he was staring forward – waiting for their arrival, she just knew he was watching. She wondered if it was distrust that drove it, if it was fueled by how she had stolen the blaster earlier. Or if it was fueled by genuine curiosity, as he had been questioning what she could do with her abilities. She in turn stared at the back of his helmet, but she knew it wasn’t the same kind of watching. When Mando watched – it wasn’t with his eyes. He just knew of the things happening around him.</p><p> </p><p>The baby was tugging on her long hair, and she only noticed when he went to put it in his mouth. She pulled it away, and scolded gently, “No, no, no – we don’t eat hair. You wouldn’t have to eat hair if Mando didn’t take your food away, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>This caused him to glance back at her over his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow, mouth turning upward slightly. She was going to say more – but suddenly they exited hyperspace and she saw a big round planet before them. It was orange and yellow and Evangeline looked away from Mando’s helmet to study it. The words she had been forming came out absentmindedly as they approached the planet – Tatooine, “You could laugh once in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, and looked away, “Maybe if it were funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that a joke?” She questioned, “I haven’t heard you make a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing else, always of few words. She leaned back in the chair, waiting for them to land, shifting the baby in her lap. The baby seemed excited – as if he recognized the planet. She kept looking at Mando though – waiting for something that never came. Evangeline sat quietly as they approached what appeared to be another ship hangar – similar to where they had gone before for repairs to the hyperdrive. She hoped this planet wasn’t the same as the last one as they touched down.</p><p> </p><p>Mando stood before Evangeline had the chance. He reached down and took the baby from her arms, walking towards the door. She stood, following behind him and down the ladder. She hopped the rest of the down and the landing opened slowly – revealing the bright sunshine. It was blinding, and she blinked blearily against it, hearing as Mando’s shoes clanked against the metal of the landing.</p><p> </p><p>Before she had even fully exited the ship, she heard a woman’s voice speaking to some droids that were quickly approaching...</p><p> </p><p>“All right, hey, hey, hey!” She called to them, “Sorry gang, c’mon, you know he doesn’t like droids.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline guessed she must have met Mando prior. She stood at the top of the landing as Mando exited, the baby in the small bag he seemed to put him in when he didn’t want to use the cradle. He replied to her, “May as well let them have at it, the crest needs a good once over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” She exclaimed, “So he likes droids now. You heard him! Give it a once over.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline watched the droids approach excitedly and she grinned at them as they started to work. She moved down the ramp, as the woman continued to speak to Mando, “I guess a lot has changed since you were last in Mos…”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off as Mando brought the bag around to face her, revealing the baby. Evangeline almost laughed at how her expression changed. She had seemed happy to see Mando – but it was clear the baby was what she really wanted to know about. The woman held up her hands, “Oh! Thank the Force! This little thing has had me worried sick. C’mere you little womp rat.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline watched as Mando easily offered the baby to her. It must have meant that he truly trusted the woman, allowing her to take the baby into her arms. She spoke gleefully, “Looks like it remembers me…”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off when Evangeline approached, standing beside Mando. Their eyes met and she raised an eyebrow, looking at Mando questioningly. She said, “But I don’t remember this one. A new <em>friend</em> of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline heard the stress on the word. She seemed to be joking, but Evangeline felt her face burn slightly – before she quickly held out a hand in greeting, her words tumbling out, “We’re friends…I’m Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando looked at her, and she could practically feel the judgement rolling off for offering her name to the woman. But the woman took her hand and shook it nonetheless, saying, “Peli Motto. I met these two a while back – I didn’t take ol’ Mando to be the kind to catch one as pretty as you –“</p><p> </p><p>Mando cut her off, clearly annoyed with the turn of the conversation, “I’m here on business. I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh business you shall have,” Peli Motto replied, “Care for me to watch this wrinkled critter while you seek out adventure? Or I suppose you’ve got your friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Mando ignored, “I’ve been quested to bring this one back to its kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow,” She chuckled, “Well, I can’t help you there. I’ve never seen any like it. And trust me, I’ve seen all shapes and sizes in this town.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at the baby, he was happy with the attention he was receiving. She smiled, the corner of her mouth turning upwards slightly as she listened to Mando explain, “A Mandalorian armorer has set me on my path. If I can meet another of my kind, I can chart a path through the network of coverts.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time Evangeline was hearing it all explained in detail, though she had connected the pieces bit by bit. Especially after everything he had said about looking for the Jedi, and having hoped that she was one. She was almost sorry she wasn’t – that she couldn’t be of more help to the two of them. The woman raised an eyebrow and said, “You’ve been the only Mando here for years from what I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Mos Pelgo?” He questioned suddenly, and Evangeline thought back to the Abyssin, his form swinging back and forth limply, the creatures tearing into him and she swallowed, blinking heavily. She felt lightheaded, she didn’t know if it was from the nauseating memory or from the heat that was suddenly bearing down on them. She felt lucky it was dry heat, because if it was humidity she felt she would have been sick to her stomach. Mando’s voice sounded like it was in a tube as he said, “I’m told there’s one there.”</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the woman replying – they were speaking about it not being on any maps. Evangeline watched as a droid approached with a map and the woman showed Mando where to find the town he was looking for. She wondered if the Abyssin was still hanging from the post. She looked at the baby – then at the map that was apparently from before the war. Her brows furrowed, as she stared and there was something…Unnerving and heavy looking at the map of places that no longer existed.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to see that big hunk of metal way before you land,” She said, and Evangeline supposed she was speaking of the ship. Evangeline didn’t know how long she zoned out – and she didn’t truly come back to herself until she heard Mando ask…</p><p> </p><p>“Still got that speeder bike?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure do,” The woman said, “A little rusty, but I got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando moved away to follow the woman. Evangeline stood there – it felt like her heart was beating too fast. She stared at the droids as they worked, and she felt wrong in her skin. Felt like she needed to vomit. It was only when she heard something garbled – but it may have been her own ears when she turned…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” It was gruff, and she saw Mando. The woman had disappeared inside, but Mando stood there waiting for her to follow. Evangeline blinked, before she quickly went to him. She stepped around Mando, only for him to stop her with his arm reaching in front of her waist, though he only let the contact remain for a moment to stop her momentum before he released. She swallowed, then looked up into his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>He said, voice not sounding confused but rather that he was pointing something out that she had stupidly missed…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pale.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how to say something was wrong. Because she didn’t really know what was wrong, other than a heavy weight on her. And her mind continuously shifting to something where guilt belonged and deserved to stay buried. She ground her teeth together and she shook her head, saying, “I think it’s the heat.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a lie. And probably made her seem more pitiful. She didn’t know if he believed her, but maybe he did, because he grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled it over her head – clearly an attempt to hide her from the sun. He said, “I’ll ask if she has water.”</p><p> </p><p>He took her arm gently. Maybe he thought she was going to fall out, but they followed the woman inside. Evangeline stayed quiet for most of the exchange, but the woman did in fact have water – which she filled a few canisters full of. Apparently their journey was going to be a long one through the desert, which Evangeline wasn’t incredibly excited about. When it was time for him to pack the speeder, he had only released her arm when she was sitting firmly on one of the benches out front.</p><p> </p><p>The baby was wandering around in the sand as the woman and Mando chatted about nothing. More so, the woman chatted and Mando gave his usual blunt responses. Evangeline watched the baby dig a bit, and chase little creatures she didn’t recognize. She chugged the water – hoping it was make her hands stop shaking. She wanted to pull it together, she was worried Mando would leave her behind if she didn’t. She hadn’t missed the way he kept glancing at her, as if checking if she was still upright.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if it was a panic attack. She had never had one – but her mother used to with memories and feelings that Evangeline had never come to know. Living in her happy little bubble until that night she had been yanked from her bed. And she didn’t know why the desert planet had drudged up those thoughts. She thought she had been fine after sleeping – and she had forgiven the Mandalorian for doing what he had done because well…He hadn’t necessarily wronged her in anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The woman approached, and she seemed to look concerned as she questioned, “You alright, girly?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline forced herself to perk up. She nodded quickly, and set the canteen aside with a nod of her head, “Y-yes…Just a little nauseous. It must be the sun, I’m not used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman tsked and sounded angry before she whirled on Mando, “She ain’t pregnant, is she? Cause I won’t have you taking her out there if she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s head yanked up suddenly and Evangeline’s face burned again like earlier with embarrassment. She jumped from the bench, taking the woman by the hand. Mando was staring and his body language looked – well, extremely offended by the insinuation and maybe even embarrassed as well. Evangeline insisted, “No, no ma’am, not at all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” She hummed, then pointed a finger at her, “Well, if he’s anything less than a gentleman to you, you let me know. I expect more out of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline released the woman’s hand and let out a breath as she walked away, going back inside. It seemed they had finished loading the bike. Evangeline walked over, and blinked – eyes still wide with surprise and embarrassment as she said, “She doesn’t hold back what she’s thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando said nothing – and just looked like he seemed to do constantly as the baby cooed in the background, still chasing the little creatures. Finally though, he broke their long eye/helmet contact, saying, “You should stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s face contorted into surprise, “No, I’m fine, honest.”</p><p> </p><p>She then gestured to the baby and said, “He’ll need me there to watch him. What if this Mandalorian isn’t happy to see you? He’s obviously hiding out there for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>When he didn’t seem to budge, she stepped around the bike closer and folded her hands together. She hoped she didn’t sound childish and pathetic, pleading with him, “Please…I won’t slow you down, just let me come.”</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise…after a heart beat of a moment, his right hand slowly raised. Her mouth opened slightly when his palm closed around her folded hands, and she hadn’t realized how small hers were under his until he was able to fold his hand over both. Slowly he pushed them down, before releasing – and his body language looked conflicted. He turned his head to glance at the baby, then back towards her before the final decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, get on.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline smiled, relieved. Before she climbed on the bike however, she rushed to the baby, picking him up before going to the door and leaning in, calling to the woman inside, “Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Mando had already gotten on the bike, and Evangeline placed the baby in the bag that Mando had set up for him before she threw her leg over and sat behind him. She scooted close, and she felt his body tense with her against him, causing her to hesitate slightly. Her front was pressed to his back and she wondered if maybe he wanted her to give him space. She blinked several times, and questioned, “Is…Is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He almost sounded annoyed, “Yes, hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>She must have taken too long to move, because he reached back and grabbed her arm, pulling it around his middle. The bike started without warning and they were shooting forward, causing her to wrap her other arm around his middle and she squeezed tightly as the wind hit her face along with sand.</p><p> </p><p>When she looked back at the baby, he looked incredibly happy – leaning over and making her slightly nervous he was going to fall off. Evangeline rested her head to beskar, gripping the fabric of Mando’s abdomen as she inhaled deeply, pushing down the spinning in her head and the stuttering of her anxious heart. Her family had never minded physical touch – but it was clear the Mandalorian hesitated at the prospect of it. She didn’t fear him the way she had before – there was little hesitation despite him having pushed her hand away at their last stop.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how long they rode. It had to have been hours, because at some point – the harsh sun had begun to sink. When sunset arrived, and Evangeline could see two suns coming together to welcome evening, she felt the bike begin to slow. She had dozed some of the drive – and honestly it had made her feel a bit better from earlier, and had blocked some of the thoughts of the creature being eaten alive as they slowly glided to a complete stop. It seemed Mando picked a particular place with a few boulders, and she could only assume he wanted to set up some sort of camp there. It was the only reason she could imagine them stopping.</p><p> </p><p>He turned the bike off, and Evangeline released him. He was the first to climb off the bike and Evangeline sat a moment, looking around. A few scurriers looked at them, tiny and interested. Evangeline grinned and turned to the baby, pointing at the scurriers, “Look at those, little one.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby cooed and Mando glanced between them. Evangeline climbed off the bike, removing the baby from the bag before she set him on the sand and allowed the Child to quickly race towards the creatures. Evangeline laughed, and looked at Mando, almost expecting him to find it funny as well. Mando spoke – not sounding entirely entertained but more like an adult figure as he ordered, “Be careful, he’ll eat them.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed, “He’d never.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked. The scurriers were too quick for him, but he was pretty fast. She told Mando, “He’s quick to be so little.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando was removing some of their supplies as he said, “He can be fast when he wants to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline moved to help with the supplies, but the moment she had one of the sleeping bags in her hands, Mando was taking it and putting it with the others. She pursed her lips, before she questioned, “Am I not allowed to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends,” Mando replied, continuing without looking at her, “Are you going to fall over?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes against the setting suns. She looked at the baby as if he could hear – but he was too busy chasing the little animals. When she turned her attention back to the man, she responded, “I haven’t fallen over. I feel fine now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what was it?”</p><p> </p><p>The question surprised her. She answered, “The heat. I told you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know…” He was always a person of so very few words, but as he finished unloading things, he turned and faced her. He looked like a shadow in the evening light – domineering and tall. She wasn’t afraid of him, but more afraid of what he would say that could shatter any semblance of her pretend world. He was very much a realist, and clashed heavily with the optimism her mother had instilled. The Mandalorian continued, “I’ve noticed something very consistent about you. You’re terrible at lying.”</p><p> </p><p>She resisted the urge to stomp her foot like a child as offense set in. He started laying everything out, beginning to put the camp site together. She said, “I’m not lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline,” She jumped at the use of her name. It almost – it almost sounded like he was testing it out himself, testing its use, as he went on about what he was doing, “Either tell the truth or shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline frowned…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em> shut up,” She ordered petulantly, turning and walking towards the baby. She again resisted the urge to stomp her feet and she felt Mando watching her as she plopped down on her bottom beside where the baby had opted to dig in the sand. The baby looked at her, almost confused, her back turned to the Mandalorian. She crossed her legs and placed her elbow on her knee, her chin into her hand and used her other one to draw circles in the sand beside where the baby was digging. The suns were hot on her back – but soon they sunk down, and she listened as Mando continued to work on the campsite.</p><p> </p><p>Only when it was completely dark did the baby abandon her in favor of the fire and of Mando. She could tell the baby didn’t like the sounds of the desert as he waddled away, tugging on her briefly to come but she didn’t. She continued to sit there, staring at the boulder in front of her. He must have cooked something from their supplies, because she could hear the baby eating it and the smell from the fire. It wasn’t but a few moments later that she heard familiar footsteps on the sand, and felt someone standing over her.</p><p> </p><p>She turned, seeing Mando there. The fire glowed behind him, his helmet tilted down at her, as if waiting for her to say something. When she didn’t, he held out a gloved hand…</p><p> </p><p>“You need to eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>She probably did. She had been surviving off of the protein bars – and not even whole ones. The baby usually begged for at least half and she always gave it up easily. Slowly she reached out, taking the hand and Mando pulled her to her feet with such ease she thought she would fall over. He released as soon as she had grabbed hold – and a part of her wished he would just hold on a bit longer. But he never did, and he turned, walking to the fire. The baby was sitting, drinking some kind of broth. There was a pot hung over the fire – some leftovers the woman had sent them with. Evangeline followed and sat back down, and kindly Mando offered her a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Per usual, the baby noticed her eating as well and quickly reached for her bowl as well. Evangeline grinned, spooning some of her broth and preparing to pour a bit into his bowl – only for Mando to suddenly snap, “Stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline frowned and he went on, “Quit giving him half of your portions. He’s not starving, I can assure you.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby’s ears went down, and he made a pitiful sound. His finger pointed at her and he said, “Eat it, all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kind of bossy today,” She replied, but pulled her bowl back to herself, “Are you boiling under your armor?”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t eating, though she didn’t expect him to be. Maybe he had eaten when she was turned away pouting or he planned to do so later. Evangeline could tell by his silence he didn’t seem to be in a very…joking mood. She supposed she could have irritated him – she was actually sure she had. She ate her food, not waiting for him to answer. He had accused her of lying several times – and the thing was, each of those times she kind of had been lying. She really hadn’t been a witch, but she had known she was different and hadn’t offered him any explanation. He didn’t seem the type to like liars, and she wondered if she were a quarry…a bounty…whatever – if he would have hurt her for the truth. She had come to realize she knew very little at all about the man beside her, despite having become comfortable enough to try and make jokes. To touch him.</p><p> </p><p>She set her bowl aside when she finished. Mando was messing with one of his blasters, and she leaned forward – putting her elbows on her thighs where she had her legs crossed, “Will you give me one?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a stupid question. He didn’t stop what he was doing, and simply replied, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face scrunched, “A knife at least?”</p><p> </p><p>Then he said, sounding annoyed with her again, “It’s not like you would use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I used the blaster last time,” She sat up straight, “I did pretty well, if you ask me. I shot him – and you didn’t even have to help me.”</p><p> </p><p>When he said nothing in return, Evangeline looked at the blaster. Her eyes darted between his helmet, and his blaster before she smiled slyly, jumping to her feet suddenly. Sand flew and even the baby seemed startled as Evangeline grabbed the blaster and bolted a few feet from the campsite. Mando stood quickly, and she knew she was testing boundaries – but he had given her little reason to fear him as of late. Even if she knew very little about him, he had never made a move to strike her.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward and she grinned, stepping back, holding the blaster behind her. The baby watched them curiously, and had she not been so desperate for interaction – genuine interaction the past few days – she probably wouldn’t have dared. It couldn’t be wise to play with a Mandalorian. But he had been her only source of socialization and she was determined to befriend rather than simply calling him her friend to those who asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it back,” He said, holding out his hand, “It’s not a toy.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, and looked at him as if she knew that, “I know it’s not a toy. That’s why I want you to show me how to shoot it properly. Since you don’t believe that I can.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped towards her again and she stepped back, causing him to say, “I’m not playing a game.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you wouldn’t <em>dare</em> joke around,” She rolled her eyes, pulling the blaster from behind her back to look at it, running her free hand over the side of it as she went on, “Mando, it’s not all serious <em>all</em> the time. Clearly, if you use blasters you trust them to protect you and to do what they were designed to do. It’s me you don’t trust.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, besides the sounds of the desert around them. A few moments ticked by, before suddenly Mando was moving forward again in long strides. She didn’t try to move away this time, as the blaster was snatched from her hand. To her surprise though, he didn’t turn back and go to the fire, but instead he ordered, voice low.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed, but she did as she was told, turning to face the opposite direction. They could see several feet in front of them – out into the nothingness and boulders of the desert planet. Evangeline felt Mando step forward, his chest to her back. He reached around her, taking her hand and pulling it up before using his other to shove the blaster into her palm. She noticed again how his breathing had gone uneven – despite it usually being so as he held her hand around the blaster. He used his other hand to reach over her and guide her finger to the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>He was warm wrapped around her, against the desert air that had turned cool with the loss of the suns. Mando spoke evenly, despite Evangeline perceiving his breathing not being so, “Safety.”</p><p> </p><p>He flipped a switch on the side. He turned his helmet, speaking into her ear, firmly, clearly to make her understand, “Do <em>not</em> point it at yourself or <em>me</em> if it’s not on safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have gathered that,” She whispered, “I wouldn’t point it at you.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand that wasn’t gripping her hand over the blaster grabbed her waist suddenly. He was somewhat rough with the movements as he adjusted her before instructing, “Put your feet apart.”</p><p> </p><p>She did so, and he continued, “Close one eye – aim…and then squeeze.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline did so. There was this moment, where she just listened. Listened to him breathe, and she swore even through the armor on his chest, she could feel his heart beating. His hands were steady, steadier than hers as she tilted her head to look at one of the distant boulders. She inhaled…then squeezed…</p><p> </p><p>The weapon fired, and she watched as some of the boulder flew off from the blast. A smile immediately lit up her face – and she whirled around, facing Mando. He stared down at her, as she questioned, maybe sounding a bit too much like a child on Life Day, “How was that?”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to stare at her, until finally he replied…</p><p> </p><p>“It was alright.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes as she watched him put the safety back on the blaster. To her surprise, he held it out to her. Her mouth opened, agape a moment as she looked into his helmet, and then down at the weapon – it being offered to her. She questioned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it,” Mando said, “Just…be careful with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline couldn’t help it – a grin formed across her face and she took the blaster in her hand. She laughed lightly, testing its weight. When she found his helmet again – she bowed her head in a show of respect before speaking quietly, making sure not to shout in her excitement, “Thank you. I’ll take really good care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>She would have hugged him, had she not thought he would push her away. Slowly he stepped back, and he almost looked awkward in doing so, moving to the fire where the baby was waiting – having watched the exchange. Evangeline followed behind, unable to hide the slight skip in her step…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before they got quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Mando could tell she was getting tired. Her eyes looked heavy the deeper into the night they went, and he watched her silently lay out one of the sleeping bags, though she seemed to avoid getting into it. She entertained the Child with catching bugs and yet she wouldn’t let the Child eat them, which Mando was slightly thankful for. Mando knew he would be taking watch – but he thought maybe she wasn’t lying down because he wasn’t, so he too pulled out a sleeping bag and took the initiative to climb inside, placing one of his backup blasters within for easy access if something happened.</p><p> </p><p>She finally did lay down after that. She carried the Child with her, before he noticed her pause and look over at him. He watched silently as she dragged her sleeping bag over just a few feet from him. He didn’t know what she was doing – what game she was playing or if she was playing one at all, but she seemed to carelessly lie down, and the Child moved in close to her, clearly exhausted. She adjusted him, before she turned on her side and placed her hands under her head, facing himself.</p><p> </p><p>Mando remained on his back, pretending not to notice her staring. She had left enough space to be comfortable – but it was close enough that Mando…didn’t know. When he had drawn close to show her how the blaster worked – he almost worried it was for selfish reasons. She seemed terribly comfortable after only spending the past several days with him. And despite them having gone through a few stressful situations together – it concerned him. He was more concerned about himself, about how he was behaving. About how he couldn’t seem to keep is breath even when she got so close, and often times he was the one closing the space – purposefully…selfishly.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know where the thoughts were coming from, but he wanted to will them away.</p><p> </p><p>Part of him had hoped she’d go to sleep – but she continued to look at him, the fire causing her gentle features to glow orange and red. She lifted her head, resting it on her hand and her elbow into the sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Mando?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice sounded small. Softer than he could ever hope to present himself. She was too kind – and too willing to show mercy – and he knew there were more terrible parts of him that proved why he was keeping her. Not just because he knew the Empire would find her – but a part of him…the part he would never admit existed…kept wanting to steal whatever he could of her. There was a knot in his throat, and he responded – again too harsh for her…</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>She never seemed to react when he knew he sounded less than kind. Just continued on – and he could only assume it was because he was one of the only people around her any longer. Her family was gone – it was misplaced trust. She was like a foundling. She questioned, “What’s your real name?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence…then…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have one,” He said, “Not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Not since he swore himself to the creed. She seemed to lean closer and Mando nearly moved away, but he only tensed as she responded, “Everyone has one – even the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando finally turned his head to look at her, and in doing so, she smiled brightly at him. He felt that same feeling in his stomach, low and twisting. Warm. A feeling that was guilty and familiar as selfishness. She held up three fingers and said, “I have three.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do tell,” He replied, hiding what he was feeling behind a rough voice, “Seems you don’t know how to hide the singular one.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “Guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando shrugged, “Jabba.”</p><p> </p><p>Her jaw dropped. He almost expected her to pretend to be offended, but instead she laughed. She looked like she was going to sit straight up, but instead she turned and leaned closer – her elbows in the sand as she giggled lightly – as light as air he thought, “I knew you could make jokes if I just tried hard enough. But no, Jabba is not correct – though that sounds like a pretty tough name.”</p><p> </p><p>Little did she know…She was too close now, looking into his helmet. He was glad for it, because he caught his gaze on her mouth – and he couldn’t seem to divert it. He almost missed it when she said her name…</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline Florencia Sisk,” Evangeline provided easily, “Florencia was my grandmother.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando was silent. She seemed to be waiting for a response, but still…she was too close. Part of him – the deepest and darkest part wanting to reach out – to touch her. To see her smile more. But to see something else…And it felt wrong – like it would damage the soft features that had become familiar. Mando tended to only touch things that were just as bad off as he was. Hands like his own, ones that had harmed and maimed. He wasn’t sorry for hurting anyone – but she was. Sometimes it felt like she was apologizing for crimes he had committed when she would look at him and say sorry, and he offered so few apologies in return.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted it to go back to before. When he found her…irritating.</p><p> </p><p>Mando turned his head away, looking up at the night sky. Evangeline must have sensed the conversation was over, and she seemed disappointed that he hadn’t commented back. However, she said one last thing, asking, “Will you ever tell me yours?”</p><p> </p><p>He could only muster one response.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep, Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>They woke up early the next morning. Earlier than Evangeline might have liked.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure if Mando had ever even gone to sleep – but a part of her said that he hadn’t. She felt guilty…that maybe he had stayed up keeping watch or something. But she had assumed when he had gotten his sleeping bag that they were going to sleep, but when she had been shaken awake the next morning by him – well…he hadn’t even seemed to be tired. She certainly was though, rolling through the sand, the baby looking just as disoriented and falling from the sleeping bag where he had been cuddled next to her.</p><p> </p><p>They loaded back onto the bike and sped out into the desert. Evangeline held tightly to Mando again, tempted to go back to sleep – but this ride wasn’t nearly as long as the last one they had gone on the day before. Which she was thankful for – considering the twin suns felt even harsher in the morning than they had in the evening. She could practically feel her face burning as they rode towards the town that was slowly rising in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what she expected of Mos Pelgo. Not just because she had pretty much zoned out of most of the conversation the day before but…This wasn’t it. It didn’t seem – well, it didn’t seem much like a town at all. Mostly just empty homes – empty places. Empty people who stared at them as they slowly rode in, the sand almost looking grey to her. Her hands tightened on Mando and she whispered, “They look…Sad.”</p><p> </p><p>They felt sad too – a heavy moss hanging over, growing and growing. It felt like her grief. Their eyes hollowed out. Mando said nothing in response to her statement. She was only pointing out the obvious, but she wondered if he noticed it. He had clearly been to many places, had probably seen many horrible things –</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were cut off when they stopped suddenly. A small building, with the doors wide open, welcoming whoever came by, she supposed. Mando hopped off, and she quickly followed. Mando took the baby from the back of the bike, before handing him over to her. She felt eyes on them, and she glanced at another person who was staring – arms crossed over their chest. She looked up into Mando’s helmet, holding the baby close, “I don’t think they want us here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad,” He said.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and Evangeline inhaled before following him into the building. It seemed to be a bar, a Weequay tending behind it. When they entered, she noticed him turn and look at them…hesitantly. There was deep worry and confusion that set into his face, much like the citizens in the town. Mando walked around the bar, and Evangeline followed, a few strides behind and keeping the baby close to her chest, almost tucked beneath her cloak.</p><p> </p><p>Mando flattened his hands on the bar, and the Weequay questioned, “Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking for a Mandalorian,” Mando responded simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” The Weequay said, “We don’t get many visitors in these parts. Can you describe him?”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded helpful, but Mando’s response almost seemed sarcastic – key-word, almost, “Someone who looks like me.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause…then…</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the Marshal?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando stared. Paused – then glanced back at Evangeline. She shrugged. She didn’t see why a Mandalorian couldn’t be a Marshal, but Mando didn’t – well his body language seemed to say he didn’t think it was possible. Mando looked back at the Weequay and questioned, disbelieving, “Your Marshal wears Mandalorian armor?”</p><p> </p><p>The Weequay grunted and said, “Well…see for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hadn’t noticed the figure that had appeared at the door. Both she and Mando turned simultaneously…And sure enough – standing in the shadow of the sun was a man…A man that was dressed similarly to Mando. However, his armor was a bit more worn…as if it had been beaten and bruised and even painted on, but Evangeline couldn’t be sure. Maybe she had just grown used to Mando’s shiny beskar.</p><p> </p><p>There was – silence. Evangeline felt uneasy as the man stepped forward. Her eyes darted from Mando to the Unknown Marshal for a few beats before the Marshal questioned…sounding casual about the whole thing, “What brings you here, stranger?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I’ve been searching for you, for many parsecs,” Mando replied…But Evangeline could hear it in his voice…the unrest – they were both considerably confused by each other’s presence. The baby cooed quietly and Evangeline shushed him gently, shifting him in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>The Marshal answered, “Well, now you’ve found me.”</p><p> </p><p>He came in further and ordered, “Weequay, two snorts of spotchka.”</p><p> </p><p>The Marshal grabbed the cups and blue liquid that the Weequay provided. He then turned and questioned Mando, “Why don’t you join me for a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger moved to the nearby tables. Evangeline could tell by the way Mando hesitated – that this…was not expected. He started to move forward for a moment – however he stopped in a quick halt suddenly when the Mandalorian in front of them…removed his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>There was quiet. And Evangeline’s eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t know much about Mandalorians other than her grandmother’s stories and what Mando had told her – but…She figured that wasn’t allowed. Especially by the way Mando reacted to the action. She looked at the Weequay, who simply seemed confused like she was. She thought maybe she should join him behind the counter, and duck and cover.</p><p> </p><p>The Marshal smiled…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never met a real Mandalorian.”</p><p> </p><p>Right. That answered their question. Mando stepped forward, his hand meeting her elbow, effectively standing in front of both her and the Child. Evangeline blinked, opening her mouth to say something, but the Marshal beat her to it –</p><p> </p><p>“Heard stories,” He said, “Know you’re good at killin’. And probably none too happy to see me wearing this hardware. So…I figure only one of us is walking out of here…”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, and directed his eyes to what he could see of Evangeline and the baby…</p><p> </p><p>“But then I see the little guy,” He chuckled, “And the pretty girl and I think…Maybe I pegged you wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn’t beat around the bush…</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Cobb Vanth,” The Marshal provided easily – maybe just as easily as Evangeline had given her name, “Marshal of Mos Pelgo.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could hear the hostility in Mando’s voice as he questioned directly after, “Where did you get the armor?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want something to happen. Truly, she didn’t. The man had said that he had never met a real Mandalorian, so it was unlikely he had killed one and taken his armor. The Weequay looked frightened – worried. The town already seem traumatized from something – she didn’t want it to be any worse for them, especially not by killing their Marshal. Cobb Vanth answered bluntly, before taking a drink, “Bought it off some Jawas.”</p><p> </p><p>Jawas? How did Jawas get beskar?</p><p> </p><p>“Hand it over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mando,” Evangeline whispered, a warning. She was starting to feel sick again – tensions rising. She felt it, the emotions in the room, the fear of the Weequay, the anger flowing off of Mando – as if wondering how the Marshal had such audacity. The Marshal didn’t know its significance, it didn’t mean he deserved death – but the feeling resembled that against the Abyssin and Evangeline worried that was where this was going…</p><p> </p><p>The Marshal grinned, and she shook her head at him – not a good idea. She reached out slowly, and took hold of the fabric exposed under Mando’s ribcage again. She wanted to tell him it wasn’t the place – not in a town full of people traumatized by something. Not over armor that could possibly be bargained for. The Marshal set his cup down with a clank and said, “Look, pal. I’m sure you call the shots where you come from. But ‘round here I’m the one that tells folks what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it off,” Mando stated – an order – and Evangeline’s stomach plummeted, “Or I will.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t pull out of her grasp. The baby was gripping her cloak and she wanted to tell him it was fine – but it was clear…it wasn’t. The Marshal pointed at Evangeline and the baby, questioning, “We gonna do this in front of her and the kid?”</p><p> </p><p>The baby cooed, and Mando responded, “They’ve seen worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure they had. But she didn’t want to see more. Cobb Vanth replied casually, “Right here then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here.”</p><p> </p><p>The Marshal sighed deeply, then stood slowly to his feet. Evangeline quickly released the fabric, and stepped forward, speaking quietly to him…Almost pleading, “Mando, we might have seen worse, but the people in this town have seen <em>enough</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando turned slightly, a hand pressing against her abdomen and pushing her gently – yet firmly back. The Weequay was moving away too – and Evangeline gave Mando a warning look – yet still pleaded with her grey eyes staring intently at his helmet. However – before anyone could make the first move towards one another, there was a deep and rumbling tremble that shook the building and the ground below their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stepped back, placing a hand on the bar. She noticed the way the Marshal’s face changed…Contorted into something of knowing – knowing precisely what was happening. Evangeline didn’t have time to be thankful for the distraction – the Marshal holding up his index finger before moving to the door to look outside. The Weequay did the same, however going to a side door that slid open – allowing him to go out into the open air.</p><p> </p><p>Mando followed the Marshal, and Evangeline trailed behind. An earthquake? That seemed a possibility – but she didn’t know what was normal for Tatooine as she emerged back out into the harsh suns. She stood to the side of Mando, peering around him to follow the men’s gazes down the center of the town….</p><p> </p><p>Everything was shaking…The creatures ran, along with the people of the town that took refuge in their homes. Then she saw it – the waves the ground was making as something approached quickly – deliberately towards them…under the ground. Her eyes widened, shocked at what she was seeing as it grew closer. She held the baby tighter, and Mando looked at them – as if making sure they were there. Like he had lost track of them a moment…</p><p> </p><p>There was a terrible wail as the thing under the ground came through the town. Evangeline almost thought they would collapse around where it disturbed the ground as it went by them. Evangeline could only watch, the creature exiting on the other side of the settlement, only to rise from the ground – like some sort of dragon – and swallow a bantha whole.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell…” Evangeline breathed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The Marshal spoke behind her, “Maybe we can work something out.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, it was a dragon…a Krayt Dragon.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had only listened as the Marshal had explained to Mando the entirety of his story…How the armor helped him to protect the town from bandits and sand people – but not from the dragon. It was like something from a story book as Evangeline stood back and listened intently, holding the baby close to her as she was almost afraid it would come back and swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>It surprised her how quickly the town started putting things back together – as if it was an everyday occurrence. If it was…it explained the feeling looming over them. Their marred faces from the sun toiling to repair the damage.</p><p> </p><p>The offer was simple: The Marshal wanted help killing the dragon…and he would hand over the armor.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was almost sure Mando could have taken it, if he wanted to. But he didn’t…Not even after the Marshal had warned him that the dragon could sense the vibrations from the sky enough to know to stay deeper underground until a ship passed. Which…in turn led them to its home…</p><p> </p><p>And caused Evangeline to be left behind.</p><p> </p><p>The argument had been brief. Mando hadn’t let it go on long, and had left her with the baby in a woman’s house…A friend of the Marshal’s. She had a spare room, that Evangeline had been abandoned in, she supposed – which was a dramatic sentiment…But Mando hadn’t let them come. And even though she had offered herself as a babysitter – part of her was annoyed at the turn of events.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why can’t I come?” She questioned, voice pleading as he packed the bike.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Someone needs to stay with the kid,” Mando responded, “And you’ll just be in the way.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She felt offense rise up. True – she didn’t know of much to do against a giant dragon. But if Mando was going to be swallowed whole – she didn’t want him to be alone. The woman was on the porch speaking to the Marshal about her staying behind and using her spare bedroom. The baby was walking around as usual, though Evangeline kept glancing at him…still frightened of him being swallowed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mando…” He ignored her and continued what he was doing – tying his supplies to the bike. She gritted her teeth, and reach out – grabbing his wrists and stopping him…causing him to pause in his movements completely, “Mando.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She jumped when his voice snapped, sounding frustrated, “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Evangeline exhaled sharply, and replied, “You showed me how to shoot the blaster – “</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop arguing with me,” He cut her off, “You’re staying here. With the kid. Be grateful we even found you a place to stay.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She flinched when he yanked away. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A wooden cradle was in the corner of the room, provided by the woman who owned the house. There was a small lamp – fire burning lantern really, sitting on the bedside of the old metal framed bed. The floors were wood and creaky, and the doors in the home weren’t even powered to slide open. There were lace white curtains hanging in the one window of the bedroom, an adjoining refresher close by. The baby was watching where he was sitting in his cradle, and Evangeline had intended for him to go to sleep…</p><p> </p><p>It had been some time since Mando and the Marshal had gone. An evening and the entirety of one day…She was starting to think they were dead, as she paced the floor of the room. Evangeline had gone back to the bedroom as soon as she could after dinner with the woman and some of the other ladies from the town who had come to meet her for some reason. They had said it had been a long time since they had met anyone new. Most of their husbands had been killed some time ago…when the mine collectors had come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You shouldn’t worry for your husband,” One of the older women said, taking her hand at the dinner table. She had smiled a toothless smile and continued, “The Marshal will bring ‘em back.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,” She had almost pulled her hand away, flushing with embarrassment, “He’s not…He’s not my husband. I’m more of a nuisance to him than anything.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then the woman whose house she had been staying in chuckled across the table, “Oh honey…men don’t act that way about protecting someone they think is a nuisance.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Evangeline’s eyes burned. She sat on the edge of the bed, running her hand over her face to remove the tears. She hated staying behind – and she wondered if those wives from dinner had been forced to stay behind – and then they were alone. She looked at the baby, who was blinking blearily at her. She ordered past her tears, “Go to sleep. I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby didn’t need to be told twice – though she could tell he could see the pain on her face in the candlelight. Before she knew it, the baby’s breathing had evened out into a quiet snore, echoing through the room. Evangeline didn’t know how long she sat there exactly, staring at the baby in his cradle and trying to stop the painful knots in her stomach from making her vomit. The lantern flickered, and more tears came silently, her chest shaking just slightly.</p><p> </p><p>If he was dead…</p><p> </p><p>What if he was?</p><p> </p><p>Just like her mother, father, and grandmother – like his parents before him. People died and disappeared and no one questioned it unless they knew them – and then – and then one day everyone who ever knew someone would die, and there would be nothing left of them. Not even a memory to keep their souls bound to the galaxy. She didn’t know where to take the baby if he was dead – and she didn’t know what she would do…Maybe stay with all the widows of Mos Pelgo and listen to them tell stories of the lonely lives of miners’ wives –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline flinched suddenly. Time had ticked on, her eyes glued to the wall, the tears having fallen continuously. The doorknob turned, and she looked over where she sat on the edge of the bed as the hinges creaked slowly – as if the person was trying desperately to be quiet. She expected to see the woman who owned the house there, the baby’s snoring still quiet in the background.</p><p> </p><p>But instead she saw armor…</p><p> </p><p>And she saw Mando.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what overcame her. It was like seeing a long lost friend – and before Mando could even enter the room, Evangeline jumped from where she sat on the bed, flinging her arms around his shoulders on her tip-toes. He seemed startled by the embrace – she wondered when he had last been hugged for a brief moment, his body tense in her hold. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying more, her face already irreparably stained from hours of moping and dreading something that had clearly not happened.</p><p> </p><p>She said nothing – and to her surprise he didn’t either…and he didn’t push her away. He simply stepped into the room, gently edging her back inside and she heard the door shut behind him as she pulled away suddenly to look at him…To look at his helmeted face. Evangeline swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat. He seemed to glance at the slumbering baby – before he looked at Evangeline and questioned…voice always covered by the modulator…</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>Was she stupid? She ground her teeth, ashamed, but she stared. Maybe Mando never really did cry under his helmet. Her mother always insisted tears were natural, but when she was in front of him – she felt the need to hide them. Maybe if she didn’t cry he wouldn’t make her stay behind. The candlelight flickered off of his armor, and she croaked, “I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused…It sounded so stupid. They hadn’t known each other long enough for her to be that way. His head tilted, and he stepped forward towards her, but she moved back, putting her head down and biting her lip again to shove down the emotions. She tried her best to explain, “I thought…it just took so long for you to come back – I thought something bad had happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline raised her gaze, then continued, “And – I-I don’t know where to take the baby if something happens to you – we never made a plan for that. We should make a plan for that…b-because I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off. Well, she cut herself off. She looked at Mando’s arm, something shining that wasn’t beskar. In one of the gaps in his armor – there was a tear in his sleeve, glistening with what she assumed to be blood. Her face changed, and she inhaled – a new distraction as she stated shakily, “You’re hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando seemed to notice for the first time – she didn’t know – she knew her emotions had been a sudden distraction, the embrace. She had never hugged him before, had never dared. He hadn’t hugged her back, but that was her fault she supposed. She wiped her face hurriedly, and stuttered over her words, “S-Sit…I’ll get something…”</p><p> </p><p>She gestured to the edge of the bed, moving to the adjoining refresher. She grabbed one of the rags, wetting it. She dug through several of the shelves, finding what she assumed was a small medpac inside. When she reentered the room, the baby was still snoozing and Mando had actually done what she had requested – he sat on the edge of the bed where she had been moments before, crying.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stood in front of him, dropping down to kneel between his knees. She saw him tense, but she ignored it in favor of grabbing the armor on his wrist. She looked up at him from where she was kneeling, his helmet flickering with the lantern beside them on the bedside table. She questioned, “Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a mute nod and Evangeline removed what covered his forearm – weapon and all that she knew to be inside before she sat it on the floor beside her out of the way. She could then move the fabric to get a better look at the wound. When she exposed it, it looked to be a deep cut, but not so deep that she thought it would take long to heal. Cleaning it and putting a bandage on it would probably do enough good…</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, sniffling a bit from the tears that clogged her nose, “Looks like you’ll live.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, and she could feel his eyes watching her intently where she was. She thought this was probably the closest they had ever been…besides on the bike and during their brawls of course. She worked cleaning the blood off, before she opened the medpac and pulled out a thin sticky bandage, placing it over the Mandalorian’s wound…</p><p> </p><p>She slid her thumb over it carefully – staring at her work. He was still looking at her, but she just wanted a moment to be there…to know he was alive. Her thumb continued to slide over the wound and bandage long after she had smoothed it down, and she only noticed she was still sitting there between his knees when he had slowly reached out with his uninjured limb and had slid his gloved hand under her hair to the back of her neck, tilting her head upward.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked – and she felt the way his hand tensed in her long hair, on her scalp…As if he wanted to grab hold. Evangeline’s brows furrowed – and she questioned…Voice coming out almost like it was strangled…</p><p> </p><p>“Mando?”</p><p> </p><p>He breathed under the mask, a heavy breath – but not like his usual annoyed sighs. It was different this time, as if he wanted something. It didn’t take Evangeline long to realize that it was her sensing that off of him – waves of…wanting – And she thoughts about the woman – the woman that had spoken of Mando as if she knew everything. And maybe he had looked like she had said…Maybe she did know…</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s injured arm slid from her hold – slowly moving to the lantern. He pressed it down – killing the candle and snuffing it out – sending them into darkness. Evangeline couldn’t see, and she heard shifting, Mando still moving so slowly. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it took quite some time to do whatever it was…The gloved hand that had been in her hair removed itself, and when it returned – it was sliding across her cheek where the tears had been earlier – tears that he was dead. Another hand joined on the other side of her face…And she was almost certain this was the first time she had felt his skin without the protection of armor or fabric…</p><p> </p><p>And then in the pitch black, it came suddenly, without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Lips pressed against hers. Evangeline almost jolted, the hands on her face gentle. The lips…Mando’s lips – they felt rough, not soft like hers. A stark contrast as stubble rubbed against her own face. Carefully she too raised her hands, fingers sliding where she assumed his head was – carding her fingers through his hair…It wasn’t long…but it wasn’t particularly short either. He didn’t kiss like the boys in her village – nothing like that.</p><p> </p><p>It was…intense…As if deeply needing. Needing something.</p><p> </p><p>The hands left her face – as if her returning the kiss told him what he wanted to know. His arms took hold of her, and she was brought upward, but barely to her feet before she was gently being laid against the bed, head almost sinking into the pillow as he adjusted her, his mouth leaving hers. She breathed heavily, his body between her legs where she laid – staring at the dark ceiling, only barely able to make out the shadow of a form above her…but otherwise featureless in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>More movement…She heard something heavy drop to the floor and only when he dipped back down into the kiss did she realize it must have been the remaining armor on his upper body, because for the first time he felt…he felt devoid of cold beskar. Her hand gripped the back of his shirt, as his lips returned to hers and he dipped down, hip brushing against her inner thigh before he rested against her completely. The nightgown the woman had lent her was riding up, and Evangeline almost reached to pull it down before she remembered they were in the dark – it was okay…</p><p> </p><p>His hands slid along her bare outer thighs, before his fingers dug in. She felt he was searching for something in her – searching desperately. And suddenly – him having avoided looking at her a few nights ago under the stars. She wondered if those feelings then – if this was making sense of it. If this was –</p><p> </p><p>He let out a low groan when he pressed into her. It was quiet, but maybe he was startled with himself as he slid his mouth along her jawline and whispered in her ear, “Is the baby asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>She listened…his small snores were still evident in the darkness…</p><p> </p><p>She could only nod, and even though he couldn’t see it, she knew he could feel it. He sounded different without the helmet – he sounded more human and less intimidating. He moved upward again, and she watched his shadow grab the back of his shirt before tugging it over his head. She felt her heart quicken even more if it was possible. She knew what this was – she knew what was happening and she could certainly feel it between her legs. He kissed her again – deeper and deeper as his calloused hands held her face. He was rocking back and forth against her, and she didn’t miss the slight squeak of the old bed.</p><p> </p><p>She was trembling, unable to know where his hands were going at what time – unable to brace. His touch felt desperate. Almost animalistic, as if he hadn’t felt flesh against his own – like this – in some time. She had never felt like this – not ever. It felt almost as if her heart was going to thump out of her chest. She grabbed at the hair near the nape of his neck when his mouth found her throat – and she felt his teeth gently scrape against the soft flesh there.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to rock against her – her underwear and his pants preventing the friction from going any further. Fingers slid under the nightgown, to the edges of the underwear that was underneath, and she heard him say one thing –</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>It was soft. Maybe even a plea, she didn’t know. Her head was spinning…She didn’t know how she had gone from crying to this. She wished she could see his face. Her hands found his and she tugged downward. It was all the response he needed, bringing the underwear with his hands – sliding them past her ankles….He was quick to return her legs to either side of him before there was more rustling, and she felt a bare thigh touch her own –</p><p> </p><p>His mouth returned, and Evangeline took his face softly, trying to slow his kiss that seemed like it just wanted more. She ran her thumb over his cheek – trying to comfort whatever she could feel inside of his emotions – the deep need that was there for more. One hand pressed against her inner thigh, and another found – she had become a mess –</p><p> </p><p>A thumb pressed against her, sending what she could only think was a slight shock of surprise. She felt her toes curl, and she reached, wrapping her arms around him. It was an embrace, she just wanted to hold him. His thumb continued to move and she made a sound she had never heard from herself before – prompting his head to turn and a kiss to plant itself on her neck below her ear. She resisted the urge to dig her fingernails into him – she didn’t want to hurt him, but simply continued to hold him close as his thumb move…and another finger gently prodded into her…</p><p> </p><p>It was an unfamiliar intrusion, and the movement continued, Evangeline biting her lip. She didn’t want the sounds to escape – she didn’t want anyone to hear and she certainly didn’t want to wake the baby. His fingers moved and Evangeline bit her lip harder in response – and turned her head hurriedly to place a kiss on Mando’s stubble covered cheek, leaving her lips there to hide the blooming sounds that embarrassed her. The fingers moved in a rhythm, and she shivered, head falling back into the pillow and back arching slightly. His hand grabbed easily over her ribcage, warm against her skin under her nightgown. No one talked – she wondered if they were afraid too…She wasn’t sure – she couldn’t even decipher if she was afraid to speak…But Mando seemed…Mando seemed more <em>needing</em> than anything. She wondered what had happened – what had changed – if he just needed someone to hold him –</p><p> </p><p>When his hands removed themselves she felt – well, she didn’t recognize what she felt exactly…As he shifted – her mind flared from the way he had touched her, until she realized he was positioning himself. And for the first time since saying her name – he said something –</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me no,” He was breathing heavily – and she wondered if that was what he really wanted in the darkness, was for her rejection. Maybe that was what he had been waiting for – searching for the entire time…</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me to stop,” He had leaned down, and it came out as a low murmur in her ear. She reached around him comfortingly. He was gripping the bedding on either side of her, holding himself above with his forehead in the pillow beside her head. She turned slightly…</p><p> </p><p>She questioned, and it came out hoarse, “Is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers gently prodded at the nape of his neck…And instead of anything verbal…He shook his head…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline only hesitated a moment – somewhat confused. She whispered, “I want you to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>His inhale was sharp, almost as if he had been struck. Mando kissed her roughly, not with the gentleness that matched her fingers running through his hair. Suddenly, he was pressed against her entrance, and she tensed slightly as she felt the slow intrusion – larger than the fingers this time. She let out a small sound, and she felt him pause. It didn’t exactly hurt – but it was definitely a new feeling. Something overwhelming. He was breathing heavily against her, his chest expanding and shrinking. He spoke, voice sounding like gravel, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded against him, “I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed further – and finally stopped. Evangeline wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and squeezed him close to herself. Something shot through her body when he started to rock his hips, the pressure between her legs moving in and out slowly. She couldn’t help it – she whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder, biting back sounds and gasps. He seemed to be doing the same thing – both trying to reduce the evidence of their pleasure in the dark room. Refraining almost made tears form in her eyes – the restraint almost painful.</p><p> </p><p>His hands were moving – everywhere…all places at once – still needing and needing and needing and she couldn’t give him anymore. She wrapped her legs around him, which only sent him deeper. A quiet cry escaped her, her head tilting back into the pillow, and his body followed, pushing her deeper into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>He propped himself on his elbows on either side of her head, his movements slowing and deepening – as if he was trying to get her to make that sound again. She reached out, sliding her hands over his features in the darkness, trying to memorize them. She wondered if he would ever be this way with her again. If he would ever touch her this way again…</p><p> </p><p>Mando continued to move agonizingly slow – his hand pressing to the side of her neck as he put more weight on one of his elbows. His thumb pressed to her chin and her head tilted towards him, even if she could see nothing. It felt as if he was looking at her – as if he could somehow <em>see</em> her. There wasn’t any pillow talk – no speaking that she thought would leave her dirty afterward. It wasn’t what the women in her village whispered about after people got married – it was…Mando’s hands traveling – digging into her skin as if hoping to dig something out as their bodies moved in unison and deeper and deeper, until Evangeline couldn’t help the small sounds escaping her, one after the other. Maybe he was pleased with himself, because he kept his head close – as if trying to relish in every single whimper.</p><p> </p><p>His movements quickened suddenly, before he grabbed her thigh and unwrapped her legs from around him. She felt him leave her – the grunts from earlier returning as she knew he was finishing on the sheets. He fell forward, sweat sticking between them where her nightgown was still rolled up to expose her to him. His hands were on either side of her head to keep from falling on her completely and she felt her chest heaving – while listening to him breathe heavily as well.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her – part of her told her that somehow that was tame compared to what he was capable of.</p><p> </p><p>His shadow loomed above her, and he questioned – breathless, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed thickly – before nodding, mind swirling with…confusion – pleasure – the high of what had occurred preventing her from thinking straight…</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down – lips pressing to hers again. She was tired suddenly, as she kissed back, still trying to ease his lips to be gentle – but they were still rough with her. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and hugged him close, sliding her fingers along his scalp. She had been so afraid before – she didn’t know how they had gotten to that moment – she didn’t know why they had done what they had just done…And she knew there was no undoing it.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes continued to get heavier – and Mando’s body had relaxed in her embrace as if welcoming it. She once more burrowed her face in his shoulder, and he shifted finally – finally returning her hug from earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Mando,” She said, “I don’t regret what we did.”</p><p>She knew he did though. He was leaning in close, and she jolted when his hand suddenly slid along her neck, before stopping at the back and squeezing where her hair met. She wished she could kiss him – to prove it to him, but she couldn’t with the helmet in the way. Mando finally responded, voice murmured to her…as if the words were hard for him to get out…</p><p>“No,” He said, “But I regret what I did.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No update tomorrow! I shall be out of town. But enjoy this slight interlude I suppose? I called it that because despite there being arguing, it's pretty tame action wise and more of a filler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mando could feel she was still awake.</p><p> </p><p>In the pitch darkness of the room – her breathing had evened out as if she had dozed off for a time, but then it returned at some point. She had flinched – and he wondered if maybe it was a nightmare. Mando laid beside her, her body into his chest, her head beneath his chin where he was partially propped against the metal framed head of the bed. He continued to glance at the window – morning was hours away then, but he kept watch. He didn’t want to risk her waking up before he did once light poured into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Her breath caressed his collar bone, turning into the pillow beneath them. He figured she was searching for a more comfortable position – or maybe she wasn’t truly awake and only partially so. His suspicions were confirmed when a sleep thick voice whispered into the blackness, “Mando?”</p><p> </p><p>His hand raised, sliding under his hair and gripping – but not tightly enough to hurt her. Despite wanting to pull her head back – despite wanting to do it all again but correctly this time, the way he wanted it to be done to her. But she had kept slowing him – grabbing at his hands and trying to calm the ravish nature of his advance that had suddenly been so extreme he hadn’t had time to stop himself. He had wanted to make sure she couldn’t bite back her cries – and yet a part of him knew it had all be wrong. He had been wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Selfish.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her between his knees, kneeling there – it had been the end somehow. Those feelings from the desert had pressed against him. And he had taken something she hadn’t necessarily offered him. Had never asked for. It was something he had wanted and he wasn’t even sure if she did. But the guilt laden thoughts were polluted with wishes she hadn’t held him back in the way she had – she hadn’t touched him so softly. That she hadn’t caressed him as if comforting him – because he hadn’t been in control. His mind and body had gotten switched up – he had wanted nothing more than to press her into the mattress and pull every sound he could from her…</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the time, or the place.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed to acknowledge her – a deep rumbling in his chest. Unable to find words. She continued to breathe against his skin, and he reached out slowly, placing a palm on her thigh where the nightgown had rolled itself back up to her hip in her sleep. He dug his fingers in – maybe a bit too roughly because her hand covered his, sliding her thumb along his knuckles – again, again, trying to force her gentle touch into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Mando clenched his jaw…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna sleep?” Her voice was so quiet – she sounded exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>He answered simply, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled closer – head resting on his bicep, facing him. Her question came that sent the guilt spiraling dug into him deeply – a question that he thought logically was just…just a question…but it made his regret more tangible. It made it feel more like a mistake when he knew – he knew – she just sounded genuinely unknowing…</p><p> </p><p>“Why did we do that?”</p><p> </p><p>It had happened very quickly. Maybe she was replaying the events, she probably hadn’t even realized what turmoil was happening inside of him when he had turned the light out to conceal them into darkness, as if his marring of her soft skin could be hidden by something so thin. He resisted the urge to roll over her – to fuck her into the mattress and show her exactly why they had done it. To show her his body wasn’t meant to be so close to one like hers. And to do exactly what he had wanted the first time – but the wariness and the others in the house had prevented him from doing.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned downward instead, putting his lips to hers, and she only kissed back in her bleary state with slight movements of her lips. He pushed her hair back with a flat palm sliding over her forehead and he stated firmly, “Because I’m selfish.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head shook, causing their noses to touch briefly as she sounded appalled by his self-deprecation, “Don’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the truth – but she wasn’t going to say it. She was too kind for such truths.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>When Evangeline woke – light was pouring into the bedroom window.</p><p> </p><p>She startled slightly, having forgotten where she was for just a moment. Sometimes when she slept now – she expected to wake up in her home with her family. Though she knew the people who had come in the night had taken away any chance that such a thing would ever happen again…The quilt was pulled over her body, the cradle in the corner empty. Evangeline pushed herself to her elbows – blinking at the cradle as if doing so would make the baby appear.</p><p> </p><p>In front of the window, stood a shadow she recognized as being Mando. He was staring outside, all of his armor put in its places. Evangeline inhaled sharply – memories of the night before bombarding her without mercy. The way his skin had felt underneath – how human he had seemed when he spoke without the helmet in the way and the modulator filtering in. How his hands had searching hungrily for more of her but there was nothing left to offer…Even after he had asked her to tell him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent, as he stood there, and slowly Evangeline pushed herself from her elbows to a sitting position. She dug her fingers into the quilt, her heart fluttering just in the slightest as she looked at him. Something strange hung in the room – ringing and ringing – and she couldn’t seem to place it, rather shrouded in this illusion that…It would be okay and normal when she woke up the next morning. Honestly, she didn’t know what she had expected. Her body was still reeling from the feeling of someone being inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he turned slowly to face her. She swallowed thickly, looking up at him as if she had done something wrong. She didn’t know what she had done wrong exactly – but…Something. It was awkward, maybe the morning after two people…had sex was always that way. She watched as he approached, the floor creaking against his weight. She looked at the cradle again and asked suddenly – voice hoarse from lack of use…</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Downstairs,” Mando provided easily, “The woman who owns the house…She made breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded stiffly. Good…Good, he’d like breakfast. He was always wanting to eat something. Mando loomed over her – and she didn’t know what she wanted to say. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but something told her the answer would only hurt her feelings. Mando questioned, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, then, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. Mando cleared his throat – he was hesitating, she wished he would stop…As he said, “You should get dressed then. We need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sat still, and she saw him turn to the door. Quickly, she reached out, not moving from the bed – and she grabbed his gloved hand in her own. Her eyes almost burned when she felt him tense. She didn’t know what was wrong – what she had done. Sure…the night before had been clumsy…had been confusing…but his behavior worried her that she had offended him in some way. She hadn’t seen his face – hadn’t even asked to…</p><p> </p><p>“Mando,” She said, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows were pulled downward, and she felt the way his hand wrapped firmly around her own, slowly…He didn’t move for a bit – before he stepped back from the door, surprising her with his response – as it came without warning…</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>She was confused. And she knew her face was showing it. Slowly she released his hand, and he did too. Evangeline shook her head, and questioned, small, “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For last night,” His voice changed a bit – sounding almost…frustrated but it was different somehow than the other times she had annoyed him. Her stomach tumbled, a realization that yet – this was regret he had for what had happened between them. She inhaled sharply and he continued on, “I shouldn’t have done what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, “I wanted you to.”</p><p> </p><p>His words bit back, low and warning, “You didn’t know what you wanted. I didn’t give you time to even consider it.”</p><p> </p><p>He had though – he had asked. Evangeline blinked, and this time her eyes really were burning, and she saw him tilt his head to look away as tears bubbled to the surface. She felt her face burn, turning pink on her cheeks as she pushed the blanket back forcefully and stood to her feet, adjusting the nightgown as she spoke, tone laced with hurt, “Well, I apologize too, I didn’t realize I was such a child and such a regret.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved away, lip trembling as she went towards the refresher. There was quick movement behind her, and Mando grabbed her forcefully, whirling her around with a grip on her wrist as he said, “You don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline yanked her wrist free and pointed at her own chest with her index finger. She was crying – but she couldn’t help it. Her feelings were hurt as she raised her voice, stepping around and towards the refresher once more. Her index finger continued to point at her own chest as she cried the angry words out, “I’m not some ignorant child, I knew what we were doing – I knew exactly what we were doing!”</p><p> </p><p>She went to close the refresher door, but he stormed towards her, stopping it from shutting and slamming it open so hard it hit the wall. Maker, she hated these old doors. For the first time – in all of their bickering matches, Mando’s voice raised at her as he stood in the doorway, “You aren’t <em>listening</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>He took her arm again and continued, her hair falling into her face that was wet with tears, “We shouldn’t have done that. End of story. I messed up.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stared up at him – before the words came out, more as a sob than anything…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being cruel.”</p><p> </p><p>He let go. It almost seemed as if her words had burned him physically somehow. She grabbed the door and looked away – biting down on her lip before she said, “Please, get out. I need to...get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando stood there a few more moments in the doorway. She stared at the wall, her chest spasming a bit with the emotions. Suddenly he backed out, slamming the door with him and she flinched – shoulders shaking as she shut her eyes and more tears spilled through and stained her face. She used the heel of her hand to push past a few so she could see the refresher to get washed and ready for what was sure to be the most terrible journey.</p><p> </p><p>She spent more time than she should have in the water…It was warm – unlike all of her showers on the Crest. She washed her long hair, and when she got out and began to dry – it was still dripping. She ran her fingers through it in an attempt to comb it out where it had gotten tangled the night before. She stared at herself in the foggy mirror – naked. Maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised if he didn’t want her…flat chested and ribs – hip bones from sharing her meals with the baby. Her skin was sun kissed from many days out – both back home and on her journey with Mando and the baby. Her lip trembled at her reflection, but she didn’t dare let anymore tears fall. Her eyes were already puffy and she had managed to wash the tears away in the shower and clear out her stuffed nose.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline got dressed, before she found the bedroom empty. The bed had been stripped in her absence. She hoped Mando had done it and not the woman – embarrassment sinking into her bones and she slipped her cloak on, the blaster Mando had given her still tucked inside. She exited the bedroom and made her way down the creaky steps. She nearly touched the ceiling on the staircase, so she wondered how close Mando was to it…</p><p> </p><p>She heard the older woman laughing below and when she came from the stairs and turned the corner she saw her in the kitchen, laughing as the baby shoved food into his mouth. Mando was in the corner, watching as well and when the woman noticed her, she grinned in her direction, greeting, “Good morning, hon. The little one sure does love to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline smiled, but it was heavy. The woman pointed at a plate of food and said, “That’s for you, dear. We need to get some meat on those bones!”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline supposed it couldn’t have come at a worse time. She glanced at Mando, before moving to the table awkwardly and sitting down. The woman was humming to herself happily, and Evangeline watched as the baby looked at her, cooing before he reached out his little hand and grabbed one of the pieces of unknown meat from her plate. She flinched when Mando reached over – snatching it from the kid and dropping it back with her food. The baby sounded unhappy – looking at him as if he had just struck him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry little one,” The woman brought the hot pan over, scraping some of the food onto the baby’s plate, “I’ve got plenty more. No need to steal from ya mama’s plate.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline, despite the heaviness in her chest almost laughed at that. She imagined birthing something that looked like the baby…As cute as she felt he was – she probably would be a little shaken. The woman then offered Mando a mug of something, and she said, “I know you said you weren’t hungry, but this’ll get ya day started.”</p><p> </p><p>She then gestured to the table, “C’mon! Sit down. You look like you’ll hit that shiny helmet of yours on the ceiling any second now.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline tensed when Mando slowly...hesitantly sat in the seat beside her. She swallowed down her food, hands still shaking from the earlier argument. She wasn’t confrontational. She wasn’t good at it, and the adrenaline often stayed long after the argument was finished. None of their arguments before then compared to that one – none had hurt her feelings the same way. If he regretted touching her – she wished he would just come out and say it. But she didn’t…</p><p> </p><p>“So,” The woman said from the stove, probably making sixths for the baby, “Where are you three headed today after your beautiful victory?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t know – so she just looked up at the woman, before looking at Mando’s helmet. Mando replied simply, voice modulated – as always and Evangeline missed how it had sounded the night before, “We’re going back to Mos Eisley. My ship is there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” She said, “Well, then I’ll pack you three something for the trip then, hm? You’ll surely have to camp a night or two.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t like the idea of traveling. The feeling in the room was heavy – weighted down on her, and things she thought were her own emotions, she was starting to realize were Mando’s. Sharp and deep guilt, clawing away at him, and she felt his eyes staring at her, burrowing and making a home against her skin. She lowered her utensil, breathing deeply, as she blinked the burning in her eyes away. His emotions always screamed – they screamed louder than her own sometimes and the thoughts – broken to pieces – never a stream of consciousness ripped into her…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ – look at me – “</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Evangeline couldn’t help it, it slammed into her and she pushed herself back from the table in just enough time to vomit on the floor below her. The baby made a displeased sound at the action and she could have laughed if she wasn’t gagging. Mando stood suddenly, and she felt his gloved hands wrap into her hair and pull it back and out of the way as the breakfast from moments before continued to rebel against her body in her doubled over position.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear!” The woman shouted, and she came forward. When the waves of vomit paused, Evangeline was pulled to her feet by Mando. The woman placed a rag over the mess and Evangeline felt as if her body would rebel again. Maybe they realized this – because the woman instructed Mando, “There’s a refresher down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando tugged her from the table, and down the hall into a dimly lit refresher. He pushed her to kneel in front of the vac tube, and he slammed the door shut behind them, grabbing her hair once more as she vomited again, another wave hitting her. She felt him lower himself behind her, the armor of his chest against her back as he worked to get a few extra strands out of her way. When the second wave disappeared, she pressed the palm of her hand to her brow and groaned…</p><p> </p><p>“Ow,” She whimpered. Her head was pounding.</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s voice suddenly ripped through, “Evangeline –“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, whispering in a pleading voice, “Stop thinking, Mando, please. Stop for just a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt herself crying. All of the guards her mother and grandmother had taught her to put into place were falling over and she was trying desperately to set them back up without Mando bombarding her. He seemed so much louder now in her head. He seemed so much more present. She reached back and dug a hand into the fabric on his thigh where the beskar exposed him and she exhaled slowly – slowly – catching her breath as she focused on her insides.</p><p> </p><p>Once she had stopped her chest from heaving, she reached and grabbed some of the cloth nearby, ripping a piece off and sliding it over her mouth before sending it down the vac tube. Mando questioned, “Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. Aggressively, she ran her knuckles over her brow and she replied, “You think too loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she pushed herself to her feet, nearly tripping over Mando, who was still positioned too close behind her. She stumbled – and he grabbed her arm, standing to steady her, but she was quick to yank away. She washed her mouth out quickly, her reflection in the mirror pale besides flushing in her cheeks. Mando stood there silently, watching her before she stepped around him – pushing her way to the door and out…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The nice woman wasn’t mad at her for vomiting.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, she packed them extra food, insisting Evangeline would be hungry after throwing up her breakfast. Time passed relatively slowly as they packed their things onto the speeder bike, the baby seemingly excited to go somewhere again, but maybe sad that their meal had ended. He kept looking at Evangeline – as if expecting something. As if worried and she only ran her thumb over his forehead to try and comfort him the best she could.</p><p> </p><p>Mando came down the steps on the porch. She flinched when he was beside her suddenly, leaning around. Her eyes blinked at him, and he spoke…very no nonsense…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay enough to travel?”</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled sharply. Her mind still swirled with sadness, with the unnamable feeling in her chest. Like someone was twisting something thin and sharp under his ribs and cracking her open for everyone to see. She had her hood up, to protect her from the suns per his orders, she didn’t know what else to do. They were going to have to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” She whispered, “I’m not a child.”</p><p> </p><p>It was petulant. Mando sighed – the same annoyed sigh as always. But he climbed on the speeder and she followed in suit, the baby positioned comfortably in his bag. The woman stood on the porch, waving them off and Evangeline felt guilty that the last image the woman would have of her was of her vomiting all over her floor – but…it couldn’t be helped now.</p><p> </p><p>When she pushed herself against Mando and wrapped her arms around him, the feeling of utter confusion and distrust continued to bombard her. She couldn’t understand. She couldn’t understand why the night before was such a mistake to him – and she wished desperately that it wasn’t. She wished they could have been okay. That it was different – but it seemed to be nothing more than just…something to him. Something without a name – something he regretted the moment he had woken…</p><p> </p><p>As they sped off, she couldn’t help but hold on to that ache. She had never felt the way she did before, as if she was some kind of mistake in the universe. Her family had always made her feel so loved. He was tense in her arms as he drove, the sand kissing her face as they went and the baby still just as happy to ride…</p><p> </p><p>It went on like that for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>She supposed she was tired from the vomiting, because she had dozed off with those thoughts. Had slipped into sleep, leaning into Mando’s back and wondering what she had done wrong. Wishing she had done something differently…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swore she could still feel him inside of her, moving – almost hesitantly as if she was going to break, but sometimes losing that gentleness as if he had to grab hold of every single inch of her. Tears pooled when she thought of it, thought of looking up at his shadow and the brief sounds he had made…Smothering in the darkness and them trying to be quiet so no one knew what they were doing to each other. So no one knew he was deep inside of her, forcing in and out and…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline reached around, and hit the brakes on the speeder bike.</p><p> </p><p>They halted suddenly, and Mando seemed surprised by the action, questioning incredulously, “What the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>When they slowed enough, Evangeline slid from the bike. She stepped back at bit and he must have noticed she was crying again. The baby certainly did and she felt guilty for doing this in front of him. She croaked weakly, “I want to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>They were in the middle of a desert. She didn’t know where she expected to go. Mando stared – probably trying to process her words and her sudden turmoil, but if he had known – it hadn’t been so sudden. It had been brewing for some time. Digging into her skin like something…Like Mando had dug in and she felt like she had been knocked over a cliff.</p><p> </p><p>The sand slid under her feet. They weren’t on solid packed ground, more so the dunes of the planet. The baby looked between her and Mando and Mando didn’t seem like he wanted to play any games, because he ordered, “Get back on the bike.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Her throat felt like someone had their hand wrapped around it, “I want to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go where?” He asked, much like he had done when she said she could hide from the Empire. He continued, “Do you realize how stupid that sounds in the middle of a desert planet?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew – she knew but somehow she didn’t care. The scorching sun and the thoughts were driving her mad. She stomped towards the bike, grabbing at the bag she herself had packed when suddenly Mando got off and snatched it from her hands. He threw it back into the back of the bike and she stepped forward, saying, “Give it to me –“</p><p> </p><p>“Get on the damned bike,” He stepped in front of her – looming over her. He continued, “You will die out here, get it?”</p><p> </p><p>She did – she did, but she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her mind wasn’t working right, her feet were barely moving in front of each other. Maybe she definitely was having the same attacks her mother used to have. She didn’t know what she was thinking, as she looked into his helmet and she realized she was trembling despite it being so hot and –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline turned to run.</p><p> </p><p>An arm wrapped tightly around her waist, lifting her and sending her feet kicking uselessly into the air. She was pushed down onto the bike, swatting at Mando’s hands until he grabbed her face, forcing her head to turn to his helmet as he growled, the same question as before, “Do you hear how stupid you sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Her breath came in sharply. The hammering in her heart turned into a stutter. The attack – or whatever it was…the brief loss of reality slipped away…Along with Mando’s emotions that she realized had been bearing down on her since she had woken up. Emotions that weren’t her own, as she pushed them out…and shove at them until it was just her there in her head again. Just there and a clear mind to think…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s face burned with…embarrassment. It was as if she had awoken a whole other person, she didn’t think she had ever done something like that. Carefully – she tugged at the hand on her face, and it slackened before releasing her. Her throat felt clogged, but she managed to gulp down saliva. Her eyes finally focused on the world around her – pushing away Mando’s feelings…</p><p> </p><p>Had it been Mando that had wanted to run away all along, the feelings shooting vicariously through her?</p><p> </p><p>She stared into his helmet once more. His body language looked like he had whiplash from the sudden change. Part of her understood the outburst suddenly – it was his own that he had buried within him. An anger that was shoving her away, wanting to run – and again her feelings were aching with shame and hurt…Knowing the night before had been something else entirely to him. Something that he feared now. Something he wanted to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Mando,” She said, “I don’t regret what we did.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew he did though. He was leaning in close, and she jolted when his hand suddenly slid along her neck, before stopping at the back and squeezing where her hair met. She wished she could kiss him – to prove it to him, but she couldn’t with the helmet in the way. Mando finally responded, voice murmured to her…as if the words were hard for him to get out…</p><p> </p><p>“No,” He said, “But I regret what <em>I</em> did.”</p><p> </p><p>He released and she felt her chest tighten much like earlier in the morning when he had said something similar. He sat back down on the bike in front of her without another word, and turned the bike back on. She didn’t know what else to say – what else she <em>could</em> say.</p><p> </p><p>This time she held the tears back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ You have to understand – "</p><p>She couldn't help it...She suddenly realized where it was going, and interrupted shakily, voice trembling under his helmeted gaze...</p><p>"Why was I such a mistake?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for posting later here! The website was down for me yesterday. 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about their entire ordeal earlier – it couldn't have been the worst thing to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had thought the worst of the worst was going to be the humiliating ride back to Mos Eisley on the back of the speeder – and knowing there would be the most painful and uncomfortable silence. None of it was something she expected when they had first arrived on Tatooine. The Mandalorian they met not being a Mandalorian at all – a giant dragon – a terribly awkward...encounter. And the heavy weight and tears to go with it. Not to mention her brief and severing moment where she had been torn from reality enough to want to go wandering across a desert planet alone with only the blaster Mando had given her.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing – nothing had gone as expected.</p><p> </p><p>But it only got worse, and she supposed it was her fault for thinking she couldn't feel any more awful than she already did. Sitting there – having to hold onto Mando as they made their way through the suns and the heat. The baby not seeming as excited for this ride, maybe because the argument earlier had let on something bad had happened. Evangeline struggled with the heavy set on her chest – knowing very well the blows of Mando's words were going to sting for some time to come. She hadn't expected anything – nothing. Not...feelings...not anything of the sort. But she had not expected regret.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered what he saw of her. Why he seemed to think he had done something terribly wrong. She was nothing of a saint...more sheltered would be a better word – and not due to sheltering parents, but due to an upbringing on a semi-peaceful planet with a family that loved her. But she didn't see how that made things wrong – how it made him wrong for what had gone on. She had allowed him to – do what he did. She had allowed it to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn't get much time to consider too deeply, even though a lot of the ride was skimming over the thoughts. Just when she truly started to consider everything that had happened – something else happened...the thing that made things worse.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't really know what it was. She didn't see it exactly, but whatever it was – they hit something. It sent the speeder bike soaring and Evangeline could barely even process she was in the air before she was hitting her back on hard sand – the wind knocking out of her almost instantaneously...</p><p> </p><p>She gasped, the sky spinning as she heard the sound of several things hitting the ground, flinching heavily when a boom exploded across the space. Her mind raced to catch up with her body – but her body was gasping, heaving, struggling to find oxygen until finally – finally the spasming in her chest stopped and she could inhale once more. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but she rolled onto her side – her ribs screaming in pain as she tried to focus her blurry vision and ringing ears to what was in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>All of their objects were strewn on the ground, the speeder bike smoking in the distance. Evangeline's heart leaped into her throat when she realized Mando was – Mando was fending off several attackers...Three or four she could process through the jolt of her mind. Instantly on reflex alone, she started to stagger to her feet, eyes searching desperately for the baby, whom she eventually saw also trying to gain his footing with a perplexed look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Mando, who was busy with the assailants. Hurriedly, she started to move towards the baby, only to feel someone grab her by the back of her cloak. Evangeline was whirled around to face the person, their grip tight and unmoving as she squirmed. It was a human man, with some kind of contraption on his face. Evangeline let out a grunt as she tried to yank away.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline reached behind herself to grab the blaster Mando had given her, but before she could, she was knocked to the ground with a hit to the side of her face. Evangeline groaned and coughed on her side, back in the sand – and she wondered for just a moment why when men hit her it was always in the same place – the exact same cheek as the attacker in the fighting pit. Evangeline tried to move away, but this time –</p><p> </p><p>The man sat on top of her, and Evangeline gasped as air was pushed out from his weight. When she went to draw it back in – the dry desert air always suffocating – hands wrapped tightly around her throat without warning and Evangeline couldn't bring anything into her chest. She croaked, digging her fingernails into the man's hands as panic immediately set in and the pressure on her neck began to become unbearable and a cloud formed in her vision – fogging over and threatening to take over. It was like cotton down her throat, and it was slowly moving into her ears and into her nose and into her ribcage. She could still hear Mando fighting in the distance, and Evangeline willed her hands to move, grabbing hold of something in the man's belt before she swung it wildly...</p><p> </p><p>She heard him scream when it dug into his side, and she rolled over, coughing and gasping. She nearly gagged, hurriedly crawling towards the boulder a few feet away, looking back at the man who just laid there with his own knife sticking out on his side. Evangeline felt reflexive tears as she continued to cough, trying to catch her breath and –</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly the fighting stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline tried to breathe, taking in air – holding it – and then exiting it through her mouth. However, it was hard to process the world around her – and she knew she saw Mando standing there...in front of...a small-tiny creature –</p><p> </p><p>A small-tiny creature holding the baby at knife point...</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline held her throat, beginning to push herself to her feet. She used the boulder behind her for some support and looked between the small-tiny creature and Mando...She could tell he was speaking – saying something...and the way his hands were moving it seemed he was trying to pacify the creature. But Evangeline's ears were still ringing and by the time she could focus in on the conversation – she seemed to be catching the tail end of things...</p><p> </p><p>"...There's a lot of valuables in this wreckage. You can take your pick."</p><p> </p><p>The small-tiny creature seemed to consider it. Evangeline kept her hand on her throat, trying to swallow past what was no-doubt bruising. Mando stated, "But leave the Child."</p><p> </p><p>There were sounds from the small-tiny creature, and Mando seemed to understand because he removed his jetpack. Damned jetpack...Had probably stopped him from face planting like Evangeline and the baby. Evangeline knew it wasn't the time to be envious, still trying to push her mind into understanding as the small-tiny creature set the baby down – and took the jetpack offered to him.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline breathed a bit – relieved as the baby went running to Mando. She made her way over, the small-tiny creature going to claim his winnings. Without surprise though, before she made it to Mando – he shot the jetpack up in the air, and the small-tiny creature came falling back down to Tatooine – in a heap. Evangeline moved slowly, the jetpack setting down gently against the ground before she turned her attention to Mando and the baby...</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the baby and questioned – her voice quiet, "Is...Is he okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's fine," Mando answered, looking at her. There was a strange moment – a beat of silence, before he looked around her, moving his body in the slightest. Evangeline glanced back to see what he was looking at, and sure enough – the man who had grabbed her throat was lying on the ground, still writhing from the blade in his body. Evangeline bit the inside of her cheek – somewhat upset with herself for what she had done, but understanding the necessity of it in the situation –</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were cut off when the baby was handed to her suddenly. Mando gave one simple order of, "Turn him around."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was confused at first, turning the baby around to face herself and away from Mando. She watched as Mando walked, wide strides over to the man on the ground, and there was a sinking feeling as she felt her foggy and oxygen deprived mind begin to catch up with what she theorized was going on. Her hands on the baby tightened and Mando stood over the man – a familiar cold washing over her – like that night with the Abyssin. Evangeline felt something catch in her throat – nothing to do with the man's hands that had been placed there just moments before and slowly – slowly – slowly...Mando pressed his boot into the man's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it wasn't so slow – but Evangeline felt like someone had impeded time and she called, voice hoarse, "Mando no!"</p><p> </p><p>She moved forward quickly, but before she could get to him – Mando was pressing down and there was a sharp sound of the man's throat being...crushed she could only assume. She paused, placing a hand flat on the back of the baby's head to keep him from turning in response to the sound. Evangeline felt something painful – and she ground her teeth together as Mando removed his foot and maybe it really was quick – no hesitation – no nothing...just fear from Evangeline herself.</p><p> </p><p>Mando approached once more – as if nothing had happened and Evangeline was quick to ask incredulously, "Why did you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>There was no response. Mando walked past her and began to pick up their things that had been strewn across the ground. Her heart hammered, she felt...well, she wasn't sure how she felt. Her words came out croaked, as she approached the man filling one of the bags, "You – you shouldn't – "</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't what?" Mando paused, looking at her. His body was stiff, the body language...cold. Evangeline opened her mouth to explain, but she couldn't find words quickly enough and Mando went on, pointing at her neck briefly, "What do you think should have happened to him?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline couldn't think – maybe she was still lightheaded –</p><p> </p><p>"And don't give me more New Republic propaganda," Mando sounded like he didn't want to have this conversation – but if he didn't, she didn't understand...</p><p> </p><p>"It's wrong," Evangeline whispered, expression hurt, "To kill someone who's already subdued."</p><p> </p><p>Mando questioned, "And what about when he recovers and goes out and does the same thing to some other travelers?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, "It's no one's place to decide. He was – "</p><p> </p><p>"<em>He</em> was a waste of space," Mando answered coldly, "Now help me get our stuff. We now have an even longer trip back to Mos Eisley because of your little friend that you wanted spared so badly and all of his other friends."</p><p> </p><p>He sounded greatly annoyed. Evangeline held the baby closer to herself, and the baby cooed quietly, and she wondered if he was as disoriented as she was. It had all happened so quickly, and now suddenly they were in the desert with no transportation, picking up their supplies from the scattered sands of Tatooine. Evangeline felt the dread burrow with the rest of it – and she glanced back at Mando, and wondered why it was so difficult to...</p><p> </p><p>Explain.</p><p> </p><p>It was like looking into his helmet took every argument out of her. She forgot. Evangeline knew it was wrong – it felt that way, and she wondered if he felt that too and just ignored it or if maybe...he just didn't care. She slowly started to assist him in filling the bags, and watched as Mando tied several to a long metal rod. She assumed it was meant to go over his shoulders and assist with the carrying of the supplies. Evangeline grabbed a few bags herself, putting them over her shoulders along with the baby's bag. She placed the little guy inside, and the baby looked up at her – a small smile gracing his lovely face.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to smile back, but the silence was becoming incredibly overwhelming. Eventually when they had divided their things, they began to move. Evangeline glanced back once last time at the mess – the man whose neck had been crushed underfoot. Evangeline ran her fingers over her throat, the skin sensitive and sore as she recalled the weight of the man's body on top of her – pressing down and down and down –</p><p> </p><p>The suns were hot.</p><p> </p><p>The land in front of them had blurred. Strange like they were underwater. Evangeline kept her hood up – but it felt like her cheeks were burning still. She glanced at Mando several times during their journey. He only stared ahead, no words and she dreaded that maybe things would be like this forever. An uncomfortable weight between them after what they had done. She felt embarrassed at the memory of her body below his. Hollow skin – hollow nothing, and she was alone. She wished her mother were alive, she wished she could talk to her about everything. She wondered if he had been with other women – if he had said the same words to them after leaving sweet and starving kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth felt dry.</p><p> </p><p>The awkwardness mellowed out into exhaustion. At some point she figured they were too tired to speak to each other, and that made it more bearable to tolerate their quiet. But only just. She was keenly aware he had taken most of the items to carry himself and she felt somewhat guilty for that. It was too hot to even sweat anymore, but she worried he might have been cooking under the shiny metal beskar. Like being inside foil. She looked at the baby in the bag, trying to shade him the best she could manage, and the Child only seemed confused about the situation they were in.</p><p> </p><p>The remainder of the day drifted on like that – walking and almost stumbling over her own feet clumsily. She missed her own home – the trees and the greenery and it felt like the two of them had been on Tatooine forever and a day. Suddenly though, Mando stopped walking, slowly setting down the objects he had on his back. Evangeline watched, brows furrowing at the sudden halt in their journey until she realized he was pulling water from the bag. He looked at her, before holding out the container with a silent order.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline took it slowly, only taking a small sip of it before handing it back. Mando didn't take it and finally spoke for the first time since their attack hours ago, "You'll need more than that."</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, "You're carrying more, I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>She held out the container again, but he still didn't reach out and take it. Evangeline inhaled sharply, before opening the lid once more and taking a few large gulps, her throat stinging from the movements against sore muscle. She then tried to hand it back again, and finally Mando took the container, seemingly satisfied. Evangeline watched as he turned away from her, and she supposed he lifted the bottom of his helmet, gulping down water as well. When he finished he looked back at her and she glanced at the baby who was watching them with wide eyes. She took the container back, feeling almost guilty she hadn't offered it to the baby first and she carefully brought it to the baby's lips and the baby took tiny sips before he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline caressed her fingers over his forehead, and Mando took the water to return it to his bag. She spoke, mostly thinking aloud, "I hope he doesn't get sun sickness."</p><p> </p><p>"He'll be fine," Mando said gruffly, putting the stuff back on his pole. She looked up at him and almost flinched when he reached out, pushing her cloak a bit from where she had tucked it around her throat to keep it firmly on her head. His gloved index finger pushed the fabric aside, and he was looking at her...she imagined intently under his helmet. There was a beat, and she figured he must have been studying her neck. She couldn't see – but there were probably some sort of marks from the dead man's firm grip on her.</p><p> </p><p>He questioned, "Does it hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>It was sore, but she didn't want to say that. She didn't want to give him any reason as to why he would be justified in what he had done to the man that was already subdued. So instead she shook her head silently. The only response to that was a low hum on his part – unbelieving as he turned and they began to walk again.</p><p> </p><p>She followed in his steps, making a sort of game of it for her and the baby's entertainment. She stepped where his boots stepped. It caused her strides to be somewhat wider – keeping her mind off of things. Off of what had happened between them, the thoughts that came along with that, and the man's neck being stepped on. It drudged up memories of the Abyssin being eaten alive and she wondered how she could have shared such an intimate moment with someone who could turn around and do things like that. How his hands could have felt so differently to her in those moments. Unharming, with a promise that he would not harm her in those days before she had let him do what they had done. She looked up at the back of his helmet, then to the ground to keep her feet where his had been.</p><p> </p><p>The world had for so long been divided into good and evil for her. Right and wrong. And she didn't know how hands that killed could touch her that way. How his body could have been with hers. She knew he was not evil – or bad. She knew it deep within, but he confused her greatly. She didn't know if she would ever have the ability to step on someone's throat, despite having stabbed the man moments before. Maybe she was in the wrong, she struggled to work through it.</p><p> </p><p>It was some time after that when Mos Eisley appeared in the distance. She felt a great relief, knowing they would not die in the desert. Though they had water and meat from the dragon, she still had been concerned, particularly for the baby. He was so small, and it was so hot. Her body was shaky with weakness as they continued on, the suns setting in the distance as an entirety of a day had been spent walking in what was nearly utter silence. She was grateful, but still unknowing. Things would...they would be so strange...</p><p> </p><p>When they entered the town, Evangeline noticed Mando didn't go towards where she knew Peli Motto's hangar to be. Instead they headed towards what she assumed was a cantina, happy jeers and sounds coming from within, and once they were inside, she was met with more sounds of people speaking to each other – happy with their drinks in hand. She finally pulled her cloak from her head and pressed her fingers to her cheeks, checking the sunburn. It didn't hurt too badly...She figured it would only be pink for a few days. But she thought she'd bruise again from being struck earlier which was somewhat annoying.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt people watching – eyes glancing at her and Mando as they moved through the cantina. She knew they were more interested in Mando – all of his supplies and his armor. She had noticed people looked at Mando often. She felt their confusion and even worry at the sight of him. People feared Mandalorians, were intimidated by them and she knew why. As they went in closer – she noticed Peli Motto at one of the tables, cards in hand. She wondered briefly how Mando had known she would be there as they got closer.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up noticing them. Evangeline worried briefly she would be upset about her speeder...</p><p> </p><p>Peli was sitting across from an insectoid with wide yellow eyes and big antennas. Evangeline blinked – her own eyes growing. She had never seen one in person, their planet was made up of mostly the human population. Peli pulled Evangeline from her thoughts when she questioned Mando, unamused, "Finally found a Mandalorian and you killed him?"</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't Mandalorian," Evangeline noticed how tired Mando sounded, "I bought this armor off of him though."</p><p> </p><p>"What does that set you back?" She questioned, looking back to her cards.</p><p> </p><p>Mando replied, "Killed the krayt dragon for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Is that all?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could have laughed. Her mannerisms were entertaining. Evangeline shifted her weight, the bag on her shoulder heavy as she did so. Mando continued on, speaking as if she had said nothing, "He was my last lead on finding other Mandalorians."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hadn't realized that, and she felt concern sink in. Last lead. She looked at the baby in the bag who looked back up at her. They didn't seem any closer to finding his people then – and the entirety of their trip to Tatooine had seemed a...waste. An uncomfortable and emotionally stunting waste –</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the insectoid started to speak a language Evangeline didn't understand. She nearly jumped out of her skin, blinking rapidly at him as she listened to his random clicks and other sounds. Peli held out her hands and looked annoyed before saying, "Okay, well you might be in luck. Doctor Mandible here says he can connect you with someone who can help you, if you cover his call this round...It's what he said."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline thought Peli wasn't being honest about the call thing, but the corner of her mouth turned up in amusement. Evangeline glanced over at Mando who questioned, "What's the bet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Five hundred," She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked, and even the baby looked surprised as if he could understand as Mando sounded completely unamused, "That's a high stakes game."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, he's on a hot streak."</p><p> </p><p>Something else told Evangeline that was a lie too. Though she felt she was at a bit of an advantage with her abilities and Peli's emotions did little to hide her deception, despite her outward appearance seeming unbothered with a shrug of her shoulders. Mando sighed, pulling out the credits before tossing them onto the table in front of the two. Peli questioned, "Is the pot right?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a quiet response from the bug...</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline jumped in surprise again when Peli shouted, "Ha! Idiot's array! Pay up, thorax!"</p><p> </p><p>Mando sounded incredibly irritated as he growled, "I thought you said he was on a hot streak?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could have laughed. It was funny – she rarely saw things get under Mando's skin. His reactions and lack of conversation made him seem...unmovable. Until the heavy thoughts of the Mos Pelgo events crawled into the back of her mind. How he had been trembling with pleasure over her and it had been the most emotion she had ever seen from him. She blinked the thoughts away as the two bickered, and something about the contact rendezvousing in the hangar. Evangeline tried to come back to her senses, tried to cling to the conversation about – dragon meat and maggots and –</p><p> </p><p>Peli paused as she started walking towards the door to whirl on Evangeline as if noticing her for the first time since they had arrived in the cantina. Her eyes narrowed on Evangeline's throat, stepping forward to get a better look. Peli looked at Mando and all but shouted, "What I say about being a gentleman!?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline's hand went to where she assumed she had started to bruise around her neck. The woman was saying a few more curses and Evangeline quickly interrupted, "No – no...ma'am...We were attacked by some bandits – it wasn't anything..."</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off, unsure of herself as she looked between the woman and Mando. Mando had gone considerably tense. A part of her knew what Peli meant, but she also knew how Mando was interpreting it more than likely. Something Peli couldn't possibly know. Evangeline reached out and spoke softly, "The bandits attacked us...it's why we had to carry everything back."</p><p> </p><p>Peli paused in her rampage. For being so short, the woman was almost terrifying. Peli hummed, before she scoffed, "If you say so. I've got something for that when we get back to the hangar."</p><p> </p><p>She then whirled around and began to walk again. Evangeline let out a relieved sigh, suddenly being prodded forward with a push to the small of her back as she was instructed to follow the woman. The three of them made their way back to the hangar, Peli talking about a lot of nothing at all – but Evangeline attempted to listen intently. There had been so much silence all day, she kind of appreciated the woman's loud and incessant talking. And she appreciated her pointing things out to her and Mando, as if giving a tour of the place.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they arrived at the hangar, Mando was ordered to take the dragon meat to the droids and Evangeline was brought inside with Peli. Mando took the bags from her, along with the baby and Evangeline followed the woman into a room she could only assume was where Peli lived. There were canned goods, a cot, several papers strewn everywhere with supply orders and IOUs for customers. Evangeline looked around – eyeing everything before Peli ordered, "Take a seat anywhere, girly."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline did as she was told, taking one of the nearby chairs at a tiny wooden desk. She wrung her hands together awkwardly, hearing as Peli dug through a cabinet nearby, several objects being thrown to the floor as she called, "I know I've got something here – I just used it the other day when one of those dumb droids dropped a hunk of metal on my foot – now where...Ah!"</p><p> </p><p>She appeared, some kind of container in her hand. She approached Evangeline, gesturing for her to remove her cloak and she untied it, before pulling her hair away from her throat. Peli made a face, grimacing as she said, "Aye, they got you good there. All black and blue, can practically see the fingers. I'm surprised your neck ain't broke."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline laughed – but it was more breathless and surprised at the words than anything else. Peli opened the container and dipped her fingers in a clear salve before bring it to Evangeline's neck. It was cold – but it felt soothing as the woman rubbed it in. Evangeline looked at her – reminded of being a child and her mother cleaning wounds from playing too roughly outside with the other village children. Greatly entertained by Evangeline's descriptions of the boys pushing her down. Evangeline had been a bit younger than many of the children she often played with. But she felt it had done nothing to mature her.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Peli hummed, raising an eyebrow, "That Mandalorian didn't –"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn't let her finish, before she shook her head and stated almost frantically in defense of the man, "He would never, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta stop calling me ma'am," She snorted as she continued to apply the salve, "Makes me feel old but..."</p><p> </p><p>She paused, finishing what she was doing and wiping the remainder of the liquid on her pants and closing the container. She sighed deeply and put a hand on her hip, looking down at the seated Evangeline. Evangeline blinked up at her and the woman continued, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't take him as the sort. But can't ever be sure. Did he at least kick the guy's ass?"</p><p> </p><p>He did more than that. Evangeline swallowed thickly though, and forced a small smile before nodding. Peli seemed satisfied by that. Peli turned away and continued talking as she walked to put the salve away, "You're far too pretty to look so sad, girly."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn't realize she did look sad. And Peli didn't ask why. Maybe she could tell Evangeline didn't want to talk about it and she hoped the woman couldn't tell what was hurting her. That would be incredibly uncomfortable. Peli gestured at the door and said, "You can head to the hangar, I'm gonna check on this connection that Doctor Mandible apparently had."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, and grabbed her cloak before moving to the door slowly, the sticky salve already drying on her throat. She paused in front of the door, before looking back and questioning, "Is Doctor Mandible his real name?"</p><p> </p><p>Peli snorted, "Not a clue."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline smiled, and turned, the door sliding open to let her out. Eventually she found the hangar once more and when she walked out – Mando and the baby were there with some droids. The giant hunk of dragon meat was being scorched by the engine of their ship. Evangeline approached, hearing as the baby made pleased sounds at the food being cooked. Mando stood watching, and when Evangeline was a few steps away, his helmet turned to face her. Mando questioned gruffly, "What'd she do?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline answered, "Put some salve on my throat..."</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to joke about what Peli had asked, but she didn't think Mando would laugh and Evangeline was still reeling from him actually breaking someone's neck with his boot. Evangeline looked, the baby reaching out as if he was going to touch the twirling meat. She hoped he knew not to, that it would burn, but she didn't want to grab him and interrupt his entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>"Evangeline."</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him. He was staring and she waited for him to continue, but he said nothing. She just stared back – his helmet flickering much like it had done in the candle light. She felt the uneasiness. No one ever told her about this...But her village had been so small, sex typically only occurred between those that were married. Of course, there were rumors from time to time, in such a small place it was unavoidable. But...this...whatever this was...it made her chest ache. Mando was keeping a distance, a silent and heavy distance...</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she prompted, "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Her heart hammered, and she wondered if he was considering his words carefully. If he was afraid of harming her further. He let out a breath, and to her surprise he stepped closer this time, and she resisted the urge to step away, eyes widening at the action. Her foot slid a bit behind herself as he looked down at her...</p><p> </p><p>"You have to understand – "</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help it...She suddenly realized where it was going, and interrupted shakily, voice trembling under his helmeted gaze...</p><p> </p><p>"Why was I such a mistake?"</p><p> </p><p>His shoulders stiffened. A modulated voice returned, this time sounding frustrated with her as he almost seemed to ground the sentence out, "You're putting words into my mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was...but it felt like the truth under her skin where his nails had dug into her. She inhaled, chest expanding and her mouth opening slightly as she averted her eyes to his chest, unable to look into a helmet where she knew his eyes were no doubt glowering. Narrowed. If someone had told her having sex with someone would lead to the feeling of someone digging a driver under her ribs and opening them –</p><p> </p><p>Her voice cracked, "You got what you wanted."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it," And this time she knew she had struck a nerve, with the way he got even closer and this time she really did step back – eyes burning and her stomach dropping several feet. She regretted the words, because she didn't know if they were true. She didn't know the source of his apology – but she was hurt, and everything felt...felt off.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" She questioned, trying to stay quiet so the baby wouldn't notice the hurt in her voice and look at them in their situation, "If you regret it – fine. But you could at least say why."</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward suddenly and she nearly jumped from her skin. She felt his head beside hers, leaning close and she listened intently to his breathing. It sounded uneven again – but this time it seemed to continue to grow in what she could only process to be a great deal of frustration towards her and her words. Anger, but not the rage that caused him to stomp on a man's throat. She stared ahead, eyes wide and shoulders shaking as he seethed the words that passed through the modulator...</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't just trying to <em>fuck</em> you."</p><p> </p><p>The words were harsh – brimmed with gravel and rocks and stones and Evangeline continued to stare at the wall before she shut her eyes and lowered her head. Mando pulled away, and Evangeline's eyes opened. She had pissed him off with the insinuation. Probably not a good plan after everything that had happened. She saw his shadow above her briefly, pressing her further and further in the mattress. The word was jarring to her. But before they could say anything else – she heard Peli's footsteps enter the hangar and she called loudly towards the droids, causing Mando to move away and Evangeline to quickly blink the emotion from her eyes...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Don't overcook it, Treadwell, I like it medium rare! I'm not some Rodian for crying out loud."</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled heavily, moving to stand beside Evangeline and in front of Mando whose body was still tense. She explained, "Alright, here's the deal. A Mandalorian covert is close. It's in this sector, one system trailing."</p><p> </p><p>Mando questioned, "Are they the ones that left Nevarro?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn't know what he was referring to, assuming it was before her time with him. Peli shook her head, "Don't know. All I know is that the contact will lead you to them."</p><p> </p><p>"How much will it cost me?" It sounded like he was thinking of the five hundred he had just lost. Evangeline gulped, wondering if he had enough credits to afford another bribe.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Peli said, "That's the great news. It's free. Aside from a finder's fee of course."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, as if he knew there had to be more, "What's the not-great news?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Peli answered, "It's all great...However...There is one small skank in the scud-pie."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline's face scrunched. She had never heard such a statement before, and sometimes it seemed Peli had a funny way of talking. She continued to explain slowly, "The contact wants passage to the system."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you vouch for them?" Mando sounded less pleased with the arrangement already. Evangeline looked at Peli who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"On my life."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Mando said...however it was followed by a long 'and' from Peli, causing Mando to look over with his head tilted and she could almost sense the incredulous look under the helmet that Peli was in fact adding more to the agreement...</p><p> </p><p>"No hyperdrive."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, eyes growing concerned. She thought of the days they spent floating with no hyperdrive after leaving her home planet. How slow of a process it had been. She looked at Mando, expression uneasy. Mando sounded just as surprised, "You want me to travel sub-light? Deal's off."</p><p> </p><p>"It's one sector over," Peli argued.</p><p> </p><p>"Moving fast is the only thing keeping me safe," Evangeline knew what he was insinuating. It was the only thing keeping the Empire away from the Child and herself. Peli didn't seem too concerned though...</p><p> </p><p>"These are mitigating circumstances."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean 'mitigating'?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Peli could continue, Evangeline heard a clicking sound from behind them. She whirled, taking in the sight of a large amphibious creature. Evangeline's head tilted, somewhat interested as a small smile formed on her lips. The baby cooed at the sight of her and Evangeline looked at the baby who was just as interested. She had never seen a species like this one – but again she had never seen any like the baby before either. Evangeline wondered if it was female, just as Mando grumbled to the woman, "I'm not a taxi service."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," She held up a hand, "I hear you, but I can vouch for her."</p><p> </p><p>Her...So she was a female. The...Frog Lady type creature approached, holding something on her back. She got closer to them and began to speak in a language Evangeline didn't understand. She glanced at Evangeline with round dark eyes and Evangeline smiled at her gently, looking at Mando...Almost like she had forgotten their previous conversation. So fascinating...the weight on her chest lifted with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the cargo?" Mando asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's her spawn," Peli answered, "She needs her eggs fertilized by the equinox or her line will end. If you jump into hyperspace, they'll die. She said her husband has settled on the estuary moon of Trask in the system of the gas giant Kol Iben."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline noticed the eggs finally – which were the things she was holding on her back. Her heart felt sad at the thought that the Frog Lady's line might end without their help. And that her husband seemed to be so far from her. She wondered how long it had been since she had seen him...How long they had been apart. Evangeline looked at Mando, whose body language looked as if it was on the verge of denying her...</p><p> </p><p>"Mando," Evangeline spoke, quiet. His head whipped in her direction, as if surprised. She continued on, pleading, "She needs help...Please."</p><p> </p><p>Peli smirked, and looked at Mando crossing her arms over her chest almost triumphantly. Mando sighed deeply, and questioned, "Is she sure there are Mandalorians there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Her husband has seen them," Peli provided simply.</p><p> </p><p>The Frog Lady seemed to take this as her permission to walk towards the ship. When Mando didn't argue with her approach, Evangeline sighed, relieved as she watched the Frog Lady walk away. Mando asked Peli, "Have you met the husband?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," She shook her head, "I met her like ten minutes ago before you walked in."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline almost laughed loudly as Mando sounded offended, "I thought you said you vouched for her on your life."</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say?" She questioned, "I'm an excellent judge of character."</p><p> </p><p>Mando let out an irritated noise, before he moved towards the baby, taking him up in his arms. His helmet turned to Evangeline before he said, "C'mon. If we have to travel at sub-light we need to leave now."</p><p> </p><p>He turned, moving towards the ship like the Frog Lady had done. Evangeline moved to follow him, getting a few feet away before she paused near the ramp that Mando had begun to walk up. He seemed to notice her hesitance, because he turned around, the baby happily in his arms as she stood, staring up at him before she glanced over her shoulder at Peli. Peli was busy speaking to one of the droids and didn't seem to notice Evangeline whirl around before rushing to her and wrapping her in a tight embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Peli was a bit shorter than her and she tensed, letting out a surprised shout at the hug. Evangeline squeezed, trying to remind herself what it was like to hug others back home – trying to remember what it was like to touch someone, like the night with Mando. Peli slowly raised a hand, patting on Evangeline's back before Evangeline pulled away, holding the shorter woman's shoulders and she smiled broadly at her...</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Evangeline said, "For being so kind to me."</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked...taken aback. She cleared her throat almost awkwardly before saying, "Yeah sure...Of course, girly. You be careful out there."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, before moving away and finally going up the ramp. Mando was watching, and she blinked at him before he whirled around and continued into the ship, Evangeline following close behind...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Despite the inconvenience of it all...Mando was grateful for the Frog Lady's presence on the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he had done what he had done – he had been dreading what it would be like on the ship. What it would be like between himself and Evangeline. The thoughts had weighed heavily, had felt wrong – had made him almost want to completely and utterly...Just stop. He hadn't known how it would be after. That night, he hadn't considered any of the consequences of his actions. He had only thought of one thing, the selfish desire to have what he wanted without considering anything – anything. And he had been incredibly and undeniably...wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He almost couldn't stand it, the way she looked at him now. As if he had reached inside her chest and crushed the very spirit from her. He had been relieved, when she had run back to Motto and had wrapped her in an embrace. Had been relieved...because it meant he hadn't completely destroyed the person she was. And she seemed to be trying so very hard to hide the pain he had caused her. And all he could do in return was become frustrated with her – but he didn't know the words to explain why he had done what he had done...Almost like a sin committed against something so pure could never be rectified and therefore had to be snuffed out.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in the cockpit, and Evangeline had been conversating with the Frog Lady, despite him being very aware Evangeline had no idea how to communicate with her. The Frog Lady didn't try much to speak to Evangeline, but looked at the things Evangeline pointed out to her...Simplistic things, like where the refresher was, where she could rest if she needed to...Showing her what certain buttons did as if sharing the workings of the Razor Crest was something wholly exciting for her.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad she was smiling for the time being...But he wondered how she would be when the Frog Lady was gone.</p><p> </p><p>They flew, and Mando listened to Evangeline talk about nothing. He wondered how she could muster so many words for a stranger, and speak as if they were old friends –</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad we can help you," Evangeline said, and he could practically hear the smile in her voice as he faced forward, "I've never been to this moon before, so it'll be good for everyone I think. Especially you...I hope it hasn't been too long since you've gotten to see your husband. I'd bet he's very excited for your arrival."</p><p> </p><p>Mando noticed momentarily the baby wasn't with them...He was probably wandering elsewhere in the ship. Evangeline didn't seem concerned about it. Mando simply set their course, before he turned and explained, "It's going to be a while before we get there. I set the nav...I suggest you get some rest."</p><p> </p><p>He was speaking to the Frog Lady. But he felt Evangeline's grey eyes watching him from her seat on the opposite side. He stood, pushing his way through the door, and he nearly sighed when he heard Evangeline excuse herself from sitting there with the Frog Lady before she was following him down the ladder. Mando paused at the bottom and as Evangeline got there, he spoke to her directly this time, "You should sleep too."</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks were pink, kissed from the suns. He avoided looking at her neck, still stuck with the horrified look in her eyes as he stepped on the man's throat without remorse. He didn't know why he had done it – especially why he had done it in front of her. Part of him had grown angry...Angry he hadn't been able to go over and interfere, angry he hadn't been able to help her in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Angry the man had dared put his hands on her.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sorry for killing him – just as he hadn't been sorry about the Abyssin. And seeing the dark black and blue fingers on her throat only made him less sorry. She looked delicate, like she should have broken from such force, staring up at him. She looked different than she had when she had been angry with him...But a part of him knew she was pretending he had not done what he had done in response to their guest. She seemed to consider this – breathing in, "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Mando wanted to say more. But he wasn't sure what words were begging to be spoken. He didn't know what his feelings were, as he looked at her in the face – until suddenly the sound of...something caught both of their attention...</p><p> </p><p>Their heads yanked in unison towards the sound. Mando felt dread when he suddenly saw the kid there – one of the Frog Lady's eggs in his hand. There was another slurp, and the baby sucked the egg into his mouth, swallowing whole. Evangeline and him moved at the same time, Mando speaking hurriedly, "No, no, no – hey!"</p><p> </p><p>He shut the top and yanked the baby up. Evangeline breathed in shock, "Maker...Did he just eat...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Mando huffed, looking at the Child with frustration. He scolded, "That is <em>not</em> food. Don't do that again."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline whispered, still sounding shaken, "Maybe I should feed him something."</p><p> </p><p>"He – " Mando cut himself off, taking a deep breath, "He isn't hungry – he just eats <em>everything</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Her pitch got a bit higher, "Maybe we're feeding him the wrong things."</p><p> </p><p>Mando shook his head under the helmet. He turned, muttering under his breath as he brought the baby to the nook and set him in his hammock. He told the Child, still sounding annoyed, "Nap time."</p><p> </p><p>He turned, and looked at Evangeline who was still standing there, looking worried. A moment of silence passed between them, and Evangeline was staring at the device holding the eggs within it. He watched as she slowly kneeled down and tapped on the glass, tilting her head sideways as if curious about the contents. Mando sighed, "Don't do that."</p><p> </p><p>She looked up and blinked at him before responding, "It's funny isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's odd," He said through the modulator. He couldn't understand her sometimes. He sort of regretted the words, when she frowned. Not hurt – but her eyes were so sad now. Even when she had been talking to the Frog Lady above – her eyes had looked...well, as the Abyssin had said...like the skies of Kamino. Clouded over and grey. But they had been similar to that ever since he had found her, the loss of her family so fresh...And now, he had made it worse. For something he had not controlled himself over, and it felt like a violation of the Creed. Self-control was something he had been taught ever since he had become a foundling. And what he had exhibited that night was not self-control. It was giving into the desire to have her – all of her. For her to be beneath him and a part of him. </p><p> </p><p>She continued to sit there, looking away and back at the eggs. Mando slowly approached, glancing back to see where the baby had laid in his hammock and gotten comfortable to close his eyes, probably nice and full from his illegal treat. When Mando looked back at Evangeline, she was still watching the eggs float around. Mando stopped a few feet away, and he asked, "Did what Motto give you help with your neck?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at him, and she answered, "Yes...it did."</p><p> </p><p>The question was more curious than actually filled with concern for what the woman thought of him – she was funny, and he thought of her as an ally...but Motto's opinion of him didn't matter much – still it came out, "Did she still think I did it?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline's head shook, "Not really...I mean she asked again – but she said she didn't take you as the sort."</p><p> </p><p>She then looked at the eggs and slid her index finger along the glass, continuing, "You said you wouldn't hurt me, after all."</p><p> </p><p>That felt like a lie now. He saw her expression change, and slowly she stood, inhaling. Her eyes glanced at the baby – who was now snoring softly in his hammock. He almost expected her to approach, but she didn't. She kept the distance between them and she had the same expression she wore when she had asked him why he regretted her – and suddenly he felt the same walls build themselves up. Something not to let her in. Something to keep the conversation at bay...</p><p> </p><p>She questioned, somewhat surprising him, "Have you done this to other women?"</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't jealousy he heard. It was actually – actually something like she was concerned for other hypothetical women. Mando swallowed thickly, thinking back to the other encounters he had experienced. They had never...never been the same – which was what made him so...incredibly infuriated with himself. Everyone before had been different from what she was – everyone had been participants that had come to him and he had done it for lack of a better thing to do. Simply for the pleasure itself. He thought about the conversation with Xi'an all of those weeks ago...Thought about how things had been at one time – when he was different. Younger and more eager to kill. Their relationship had been nothing more than sex, just like everyone else he had ever...Well...</p><p> </p><p>They were never like Evangeline. They had always been involved in jobs – random meetings. He had never felt what he had when he had needed to touch her...kneeling there in front of him. Where the thought of the man's hands on her throat had reverted him back to the person he was on Alzoc III. Not caring that she was horrified for a moment because in his own selfish way – he felt he was doing the right thing. That he was protecting her.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you mean," But he did.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline breathed, he could see her skin turning pink as if embarrassed, similar to the sunburn on her cheeks. She rubbed her arm, as if she didn't want to explain it – and he didn't really want to have the conversation. But finally she said, "Have you regretted them?"</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't known any of them well enough to regret them.</p><p> </p><p>"You're placing words there again," He stated bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>She gritted her teeth and looked away, at the ceiling, the wall, as if trying to control a mounting frustration with him, but he was trying to avoid it. Trying to avoid all of it. She whispered in a trembling tone, clearly trying not to wake the baby, "I'm not. It's what you said, you regret it. I can only hope there are other regrets...And I desperately want to feel the same way – but how can I if I know I must have done something terribly wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't do anything wrong," His voice came out harsher than he had intended, but he didn't want her to think that. No part of him wanted her to think that.</p><p> </p><p>"Then explain it to me," She was pleading, eyes watery.</p><p> </p><p>The words came out before he could stop them – the frustration and the unfamiliar ache within his chest pushing it forward, "I have done many things to other women – but you are not the same. I can't take anything back now. I've caused you a great deal of pain, and I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth clamped shut in response, and he saw the way her lip slightly trembled. Her response was soft, and quiet...</p><p> </p><p>"You're not the same either," She murmured, "I've kissed...back home...but it was never the same as that."</p><p> </p><p>A dark realization flushed over him...But before he could say anymore – she turned and he assumed she had gone to find her storage area to lie down and to sleep...</p><p> </p><p>And Mando felt incredibly, incredibly lost.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline woke to some sort of alarm.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up suddenly, and pushed her way blearily from her storage place back towards the cockpit. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, somewhat lost for a moment – free of every emotion that seemed to be following her around. She wasn't sure she would be able to sleep, after the conversation with Mando. If she would be able to escape the slowly sweeping pain within her. But she had disappeared into the darkness of slumber for just a moment before the alarm had interrupted it.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she had made it to the cockpit, she noticed the Frog Lady shaking sleep from her own face. A voice was coming over the transmission – Mando already back in the front chair...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Razor Crest. M-One-Eleven. Come in, Razor Crest. Do you copy?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sat down slowly, noticing as two ships came into view on either side of them. She felt her throat clog a bit...Pressure as she tried to process what was happening and why Mando had grown so stiff...</p><p> </p><p>"This is the Razor Crest," Mando responded, "Is there a problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We noticed your transponder is not emitting.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline realized these were X-wings...Probably New Republic pilots. She didn't feel particularly frightened – but it was clear Mando was not comfortable...Which he had seemed dismissive of her words about the New Republic every time she had said something about them, but this seemed...Odd to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm pre-Empire surplus, I'm not required to run a beacon."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>That was before,</em>" The voice stated simply, "<em>This is New Republic jurisdiction. All crafts are required to run a beacon."</em></p><p> </p><p>Evangeline watched, brows furrowing as Mando said slowly, "Thank you for letting me know. I'll get right on it."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Not a problem. Safe travels."</em></p><p> </p><p>"May the Force be with you..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And also with you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt something was...very...very off. She swallowed, looking back and forth at the ships. She leaned forward and questioned quietly, "What's wrong? They're just New Republic..."</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet," Mando snapped harshly and she flinched, placing a hand on the back of his chair. She listened silently as the pilot's voice returned to the ship – asking something about a ping. A ping Mando didn't seem very willing to give up and something told her – this was going to be bad. For whatever reason, Mando was refusing to send the ping...And she could slowly hear the New Republic pilots beginning to grow distrustful. And when Mando finally did send them the ping...there was a forceful question from one of the pilots...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Was your craft in the proximity of New Republic Correctional Transport, Bothan Five?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline leaned back, eyes widening...That sounded very bad.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't very surprised when Mando started to speed away.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline heard the Frog Lady scream in shock as they went downward and Evangeline immediately grabbed hold of the armrests, shutting her eyes and pushing back into the seat to keep herself from falling over against the restraints. When she opened her eyes, they were headed towards a sea of clouds – more and more white coming into view and Evangeline inhaled, unable to speak – to scream or anything. She had a brief moment of worry about the baby – unsure of where he was in the ship and if he was alright, but she hoped he was holding on...</p><p> </p><p>The X-wings warned over and over that they would fire and finally Evangeline managed to draw in enough air to ask in a panicked voice, "Why are we running from them!? They're not the Empire!"</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn't reply. Part of her knew it had to do with whatever happened with the Correctional Transport, but it wasn't the time to ask. The ship shook back and forth wildly, until suddenly they went into some sort of death drop, causing the Frog Lady to scream again and Evangeline felt like her organs were rising to her throat, shutting her eyes once more and holding on as tightly as she could in the chaos. Suddenly, the emotions from earlier didn't seem as important, swallowed in the fall –</p><p> </p><p>They shot up once more, and Evangeline saw a world of ice below, a deep trench tearing into the planet. She inhaled sharply, looking at the back of Mando's head a few times. She bit down on her lip, before she suddenly unhooked her restraints, causing Mando to look back at her briefly, and he shouted at her an order, "Sit back down!"</p><p> </p><p>She whirled, grabbing the wall, "The baby is in the back!"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline ignored his many curses as she exited the cockpit, beginning to climb down the ladder. However, before she could make it to the bottom, the ship jolted suddenly – sending her crashing down to the bottom...</p><p> </p><p>And then there was black.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Water...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Water was pouring in – Mando's head underneath and Evangeline screamed...The cage held him below and his fingers grabbed madly for air...for oxygen and she couldn't move. She couldn't interfere, she could only scream at the top of her lungs as he went under and the water rushed in, swallowing him whole and –</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline jolted.</p><p> </p><p>Pain shot through her at the sudden movement, the waking world coming in rather quickly...Not gradually. The edges of her vision sharpened to blinding light, despite it feeling a bit dim where she lay on the cold metal...Colder than she was sure it had been before – colder than space itself. She inhaled shakily, ribs screaming with the expansion where she laid on her side, several bins in front of her and strewn out and over the ship as if something terrible had happened. Evangeline struggled to intake air, her head throbbing madly as she slowly pushed her frozen limbs up into a sitting position, taking in the room around her.</p><p> </p><p>Snow was pouring in from a giant hole in the side of the ship. Evangeline blinked – processing and processing and she felt like a slow computer. Wires hung and lights were blinking...the crackles of electricity bombarding her ears as she pushed the heel of her hand into her right eye, groaning quietly. She wasn't sure how many blows to the face and head she could take before she was permanently damage. When she opened her eyes, she pushed herself up a bit to kneel on her knees...</p><p> </p><p>It was really bad.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully she pushed herself to her feet, stumbling against the wall as she croaked out, her voice uneven and shaking. She didn't know if it was from the cold...or from the shock of what had just happened...</p><p> </p><p>"Little One?"</p><p> </p><p>She remembered having stood to go find him, despite Mando yelling at her to sit back down. She moved forward, climbing over bins and bins, eyes scanning what was left of the Razor Crest desperately. She felt a sinking feeling, worry almost inhibiting her from thinking clearly as she continued to shiver in the cold. She heard a sound further back and continued to make her way towards it, only to find a large piece of fabric. Evangeline yanked it back, and she felt a sense of relief, but also a sharp panic at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>It was the baby...But he was definitely eating more eggs...</p><p> </p><p>"No!" She gasped, dropping down despite her muscle's protests and pain, "Mando told you not to do that."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pulled the eggs away, sliding them behind herself as he slurped one more into his mouth. She felt disgusted, but reached down nonetheless and lifted the baby up quickly, giving him a once over. He looked fine, all things considered and she questioned softly – in a quiet whisper, "How many did you eat?"</p><p> </p><p>She jumped when the sound of the entrance above opened and Mando suddenly appeared. She felt relief wash over her at the sight of him coming down the ladder quickly, clearly on a mission. He turned, seeing the two of them standing at the back of the ship and she could hear him let out a sigh and she wondered if he was relieved too. He stepped towards them, taking the same path over the bins and under the wires that she had as he got within reaching distance of them, questioning and sounding breathless, "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, "Yeah...Yeah I think we're both fine. Is she alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...just cold," Mando replied. She watched him look at her closely, doing a similar once over she had done to the Child before he stepped around her, beginning to assess the damage. Evangeline sighed, and gestured to the eggs as she whispered so the mother above wouldn't hear...</p><p> </p><p>"He ate more eggs."</p><p> </p><p>She was grimacing as his head whipped in her direction and he questioned, whispering as well, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"He ate more," She provided again, "I don't know how many."</p><p> </p><p>Mando groaned, looking at the baby. He pointed a warning index finger as him and scolded similarly to before, "Don't. Do. That. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>The baby's ears flattened at his tone and Evangeline smoothed them down. She pulled the baby close, trying to shield him a bit from the cold as Mando moved away...Beginning to get to work...</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline wasn't sure what to do to be helpful as he holed up the opening in the ship with a tarp and brought the Frog Lady down and provided her with a blanket. Evangeline wrapped her cloak around herself, and the baby in her arms and sharing her own warmth. Time passed a bit slowly, and Evangeline ignored the aching and the cold in favor of theorizing where they were – and why they had ended up down there in the first place...They were obviously stuck underneath a layer of ice in a ravine...On a snow planet. The potential of freezing to death seemed...very potential as she rubbed the back of the baby's head. She didn't know if it was to comfort him or herself as Mando worked silently, and the Frog Lady just seemed tired and hurt from the cold. Evangeline found another blanket, wrapping it around the Frog Lady tightly before offering a gentle smile of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Mando had already expressed that it would only get colder when night would come. Something Evangeline hoped wouldn't happen – hours moving on until the Frog Lady and the baby started to have a box meal. It was funny...the way the baby gazed at the eggs as if they were much more delectable, but it was also terrible, and Evangeline wondered if maybe she had hit her head a little too hard.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline moved towards Mando as he pulled on a few wires and she spoke quietly, "Mando...why did you run? What did they mean about the Correctional Transport?"</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn't pause in what he was doing. He only sighed deeply and didn't bother looking at her as he explained, "Did a job a while back...Helped someone break out. The New Republic probably wants my head on a platter, or maybe just wants to arrest me – since you seem to think they're too good for such things."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline narrowed her eyes. She said, "It was only a question."</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing else, before he stepped around her and went to sit near where he had covered the broken wall with fabric. He spoke – diverting from the previous topic, "I'll have a better idea of our prospects when night falls."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stood, staring at him. She blinked as concern seemed to crawl to the surface for the Frog Lady, her body twisting to face Mando's where he had sat down. She began to speak in her language, and Evangeline felt sorry that no one could understand her. She felt being misunderstood could possibly be one of the worst things – not being heard. The Frog Lady gestured to the device holding her eggs, and Evangeline's brows furrowed in confusion as it sounded as if she was quite panicked. However, Mando's words came out harsh, jarring both Evangeline and the Frog Lady as he said, "I'm sorry, lady, I don't understand frog."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, it can wait until morning. I recommend you get some sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her chest constrict. The Frog Lady was obviously panicked over something. She whimpered and Mando only crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the wall. Evangeline inhaled sharply, looking at the Frog Lady before approaching her. Before she reached her however, the Frog Lady slipped off her blanket, placing it over the device holding the eggs. Evangeline kneeled down in front of her, taking her hand in her own. She gave a comforting smile and tried her best to console the mother, "It's going to be okay...We're going to get you and your babies to your husband, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at Mando, who was still in the same position. The baby had gone to join him, cuddling up close to him. Evangeline's hand tightened on the Frog Lady's before she turned back around, forcing the smile to stay. She could feel the anxiety, and the frog woman croaked a few more times in her language – and Evangeline knew there was something she desperately needed to say...But she couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Worry was etching into her so deeply, and Evangeline could feel every ounce of pain and anguish. Evangeline's eyes went to the eggs, back to their mother. And she imagined what it would mean if the baby were freezing to death right in front of her eyes. Despite not being the baby's mother...she still loved him desperately. Slowly, Evangeline reached up, pressing a hand to the side of the Frog Lady's face, reaching into her mind gently. As gently as she could without it being invasive...The remnants of the water dream coming back just briefly until she pushed it away in favor of the mother's mind...</p><p> </p><p>There was no stream of consciousness, but there rarely was. Just worry – pain and fear. A wanting for her babies to be safe and to be with her husband once more. Evangeline's eyes shut tightly, colors seeping into her vision of the temperature dropping in the device – a clear fear behind the mother's mind as Evangeline reached further...Unable to understand her language but able to see everything that had been paining her – everything Mando couldn't see...</p><p> </p><p>And then a small conscious thought...one she could comprehend without the help of a translator...</p><p> </p><p>"Please...he has to help us."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline's eyes snapped open, a tear slipping through as the Frog Lady's emotions tore through with the terror under her ribs. Evangeline took a shaky breath, and she wasn't sure how much time had passed. The Frog Lady's head tilted...as if she was confused but grateful for what had happened. As if she knew – but was lost at the same time and Evangeline felt the tear track down her cheek before she turned. Mando was breathing evenly, probably having dozed off as time had seemingly passed like nothing. Evangeline released the woman, sliding forward before she was on her knees beside Mando's slumbering form.</p><p> </p><p>She shook his shoulder, causing him to jar awake. A hand shot out, grabbing her wrist, but it wasn't like the time she had tried to remove his helmet. He seemed to process who she was much quicker...Or maybe there wasn't the threat of his helmet being removed. He let out an annoyed sound and he questioned, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have to get up," Evangeline said quietly, "We have to do something."</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to notice the tear on her face, but she saw as his body stiffened. The hand on her wrist grew...strangely gentle. He didn't release, but she felt a thumb slide over her wrist as he questioned her – never able to quite put the correct concern in his tone past the modulator that made him sound so much colder, "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mando," She started quietly, "Her babies are going to die if we don't do something."</p><p> </p><p>Mando inhaled sharply, pushing himself up a bit as he glanced between Evangeline and the Frog Lady. Evangeline's wrist was released, as Mando stated firmly and he sounded almost offended, "What do you want me to do? We're going to be lucky if we get off this frozen tomb with our lives."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline grabbed his hand in hers. He didn't squeeze back but her grip was desperate enough for the both of them as she pleaded, "We have to figure something out. She trusted us to get her back to her husband –"</p><p> </p><p>"Evangeline," He interrupted, "The ship is a junk pile now."</p><p> </p><p>She bit down on her lower lip, looking back at the Frog Lady. Her large eyes were sorrowful – and Evangeline could practically feel everything from when she reached in. She looked back at Mando, eyes welling again, and she bought his hand to be cradled between her other one. She brought the hand up and pressed her forehead to his knuckles – bowing her head like her grandmother used to do to show respect and care to her, her mother, and her father. Evangeline shut her eyes, unable to see him anymore with her head bowed.</p><p> </p><p>She begged softly, "Please. Please..."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't pull away. Not for several ticking moments, his knuckles pressed firmly to her forehead and her head bowed. Slowly, he opened his hand and when he did pull away, it wasn't forceful. It wasn't angry or frustrated or buried in a darkness she couldn't name. Instead, her hands released, and she blinked when he slid the back of his knuckles along her cheek, a motion so inconspicuous she barely noticed he had done it. She watched with surprise as he moved the baby from his leg and stood to his feet...Before he walked to a nearby tool kit.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed it, yanking it up before he exited the ship without a word. Evangeline breathed out a sigh of relief before she looked at the Frog Lady. The Frog Lady made a sound – maybe it was a sound of relief too. And Evangeline smiled...</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes ticked by – Evangeline adjusting the baby by wrapping him in his own warm blanket and giving a few more to the mother and some to put over her eggs. Only after that did she wrap her cloak tightly around herself and walk outside, exiting through the same hanging fabric Mando had gone through. Sure enough, they were surrounded by snow...an ice planet swallowed in freezing temperatures. Evangeline could hear the sound of electricity on the other side of the ship and she trudged her way over, looking around as she processed that they were surrounded by caverns – many.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline paused when she saw Mando kneeling beside the ship, using one of his tools. When he noticed her, he paused in his working and he questioned, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," She shook her head, before she began to approach, "I just...I was gonna help."</p><p> </p><p>Mando shook his head, "Just stay inside and watch the kid."</p><p> </p><p>Truly, she sometimes felt like a glorified babysitter. And the dismissive tone of his voice hurt a bit. Maybe he was mad at her for what she had asked of him. But she felt like after everything – after they had agreed to give the Frog Lady safe passage – at least trying to fix the ship was the least they could do. Evangeline stepped forward, and tried to make herself sound more confident than she was...</p><p> </p><p>"You're angry at me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not angry at you," Mando denied.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, "Then why are you so mad? Because I asked you to fix the ship to save her children?"</p><p> </p><p>Mando ignored her. She felt a heaviness in the center of her chest. She didn't know what this was...all of it. The emotions constantly fluctuating – unable to make things okay. Unable to figure out what he wanted and didn't want, and why everything was so bad. Evangeline had been pushing a conversation he clearly didn't want to have – maybe that was why he was so angry...Or maybe he felt she had guilted him into fixing the ship – maybe he really didn't believe they were going to survive –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline came forward suddenly, and Mando turned off the tool he was using when she dropped to her knees close to him, causing him to yank it back and snap, "Be <em>careful</em> – "</p><p> </p><p>The sparks disappeared from the tool and Evangeline said, the words tumbling out, "If you want to hate me, that's alright. Just...We have to get off this planet. We have to get her and her children to her husband, okay? And then you can hate me as much as you want."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he didn't hate her. She didn't know. But she was willing to say anything to make it stop. Mando was silent, staring under his helmet and she wondered what his expression looked like...what he was thinking. Just when she thought he was going to say something, the sound of the baby behind them caused them both to look...</p><p> </p><p>He was standing there, in the snow. Neither Mando or Evangeline said anything, the baby simply pointing...Causing Evangeline to stand. The baby moved away – out of view and she trudged after him, the sound of Mando following behind them. As they walked around the ship, Evangeline saw the baby approach a set of tracks that led towards the catacombs of their ice cave...</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt worry bubble up.</p><p> </p><p>Mando spoke from behind her, "Where did she go?"</p><p> </p><p>The baby only cooed in response. Mando reached down, picking the baby up as he moved from behind Evangeline. She blinked – watching as Mando moved towards the catacombs without a word to her. He seemed to be following the footprints, and Evangeline quickly made her way behind him, pulling her cloak tighter to keep warm...</p><p> </p><p>They walked for some time, the icy walls making beautiful sculptures of nothing around them, glowing white as the sky above still brought in enough to see. Evangeline looked around, eyes scanning and absorbing everything. Away from the wind – it actually almost seemed warmer within the icy walls of the catacomb, brought around them like a protective barrier. The snow crunched below their feet, and Evangeline stared at the icy 'ceiling' above them...Wondering if it would have been more beautiful if they had not been stranded.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the back of Mando's helmet. It was frosty from the cold...his entire armor was actually. She swallowed thickly, at the thought of their conversation earlier. At the discomfort – at knowing she was...maybe the one he had truly rejected. She didn't care about the other women he had mentioned. They were people – but she couldn't help feel to him...her being different was very much a bad thing. The thought of it almost felt colder than the world around them...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly though, there was the feeling of something warm and humid clashing with the ice around her. When they walked into an opening from the catacombs, she peered around Mando, seeing a pool a few feet away, steam rising from it and indicating its warmth. Within it was the Frog Lady, floating, and around her were her eggs, bobbing up and down.</p><p> </p><p>She had found somewhere warm to keep them.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are," Mando grunted. He told her, "You can't leave the ship. It's not safe out here."</p><p> </p><p>"Mando," Evangeline said as he approached the pool and set the baby down next to it. She continued, "She's trying to keep them warm."</p><p> </p><p>Mando started grabbing the eggs, the Frog Lady protesting in her language. Mando replied, "I know what she's doing. But night's coming fast and I can't protect her out here. I can't protect any of you out here."</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head. It seemed he always thought he had to protect someone. Her, the baby, now the Frog Lady. Her brows pulled into remorse, and she slowly kneeled down, beginning to assist in collecting the eggs and returning them to the device. She jumped suddenly when Mando scolded the baby, who Evangeline realized was reaching towards some of the eggs, "No...No."</p><p> </p><p>The baby whined, but moved away nonetheless. Evangeline barely noticed him waddle away as she continued to help Mando and the Frog Lady to gather every last egg. She didn't remember there being so many. She glanced at Mando, who seemed to be rushing his process. She could feel a deep anxiety she hadn't noticed before melting off of him...Screaming from him so loud she almost couldn't push it away. Always so loud – he was always feeling something so intensely, and yet on the outside there was just the beskar to hide the appearance of the emotions. She felt her hands shaking with second-hand worry, mind whirling much like it had done on Tatooine as she dug her fingers into the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the baby was crying.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline and Mando both whirled in response to the noise. Evangeline watched as the baby rushed towards them, surrounded by small white mounds that appeared to be...moving. She hadn't really heard the baby make such a noise before – panicked and frightened and she quickly moved forward, kneeling down before she took him into her arms. She stood there, watching as the little white mounds continued to shake madly, until suddenly they broke open...little white spiders crawling out and into the snow –</p><p> </p><p>Mando grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She looked at him, and he released, going towards the device. He closed the lid and put it over his shoulder, clearly scanning the crawlers as they moved towards them. The Frog Lady made panicked sounds and Evangeline held the baby closer to her chest, trying to process what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Spiders...A lot of spiders.</p><p> </p><p>The Frog Lady dressed quickly and Evangeline supposed they were all just watching in stupor as it seemed the ground moved in a wave of the bugs. There was a sudden deep and indistinct growl ahead, and slowly, her grey eyes rose to look into the darkness in front of them...</p><p> </p><p>And an even larger spider appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was grabbed again, this time Mando ordering both her and the Frog Lady sharply, "Go, go, go, back to the ship!"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn't ask questions. She only sprinted, running behind the Frog Lady and in front of Mando. It wasn't long before she heard his blaster going off – sharply and echoing off the walls. Evangeline pulled out her own that Mando had given her, firing at a few of the creatures that tried to crawl towards them. The flash was blinding in the small catacombs, but they continued running, Mando pushing them forward and forward into a sprint.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn't know what Mando was doing behind them – but she heard several explosions going off and could only figure he had thrown the explosives himself. Evangeline turned just a moment towards the bright orange glow, only for Mando to slam into her and push her back into a run – her mind trying to process the giant spider –</p><p> </p><p>They were being overwhelmed, swallowed in as they continued their way to the ship, eventually emerging back into the opening where they had crashed. She looked back at Mando, who was shooting and when she paused to shoot her own blaster, he only shouted, "Go! Get the kid on the ship!"</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hesitated, but soon turned and followed the Frog Lady into the ship past the tarp. Evangeline set the baby down, who quickly sprinted from the door before she turned, taking the device holding the eggs from Mando who shoved them through the tarp. Evangeline stumbled back, hearing a thud against the side of the ship and Mando grunting. Her heart raced as she heaved in heavy breaths, before he came into the ship, still firing as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>The spiders followed him inside, and he grabbed her, beginning to rush her up the ladder in the direction that the baby and the Frog Lady had gone. Evangeline climbed as he went on firing, until eventually they emerged in the cockpit with their other two passengers. Mando tried to force the door closed – the spiders jumping in even as he fired at them over and over again. Evangeline felt something grab her leg, and almost expected one of the creatures, but instead it was the baby holding on for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>A spider crawled towards him, and Evangeline took her blaster, firing it quickly at the creature before she reached down and snatched the baby into her arms, trying to pick off a few more of the spiders that had managed their way inside. The baby was crying – the Frog Lady in the corner with her eggs as Mando fired his flamethrower at the beasts, sending them back away from the door enough for it to slam shut.</p><p> </p><p>A sickening silence came through – Evangeline squeezing the baby in her arms as Mando turned to look at her. She held a hand over the baby's head – and she was gasping for air from the sprint and the adrenaline. Evangeline heard the ticking on the glass – knowing that the spiders were crawling over the ship...surrounding them and surely on the verge of getting inside to reach them...</p><p> </p><p>Mando sat in his seat, and both Evangeline and the Frog Lady sat down as well, Evangeline adjusting the baby in her lap. Mando started pressing buttons, and for a moment it seemed they would take off...that they would somehow be able to escape – and yet – and yet –</p><p> </p><p>It got worse.</p><p> </p><p>An even bigger spider slammed into the top of the ship, knocking it further down when she thought it might actually take flight. The motion was jarring, her bruised body aching even more as she nearly was knocked from the chair she sat in, trying to keep the baby from hitting the floor. She blinked up at the ceiling, the spider's giant mouth biting and biting at the glass – making her feel sick to her stomach –</p><p> </p><p>Just as Evangeline thought the creature was going to shove its teeth down on them again however – there was a red blast. Sparks flew and Evangeline flinched heavily, even more sparks firing – one after the other as the creature was sent sprawling over the top of the ship. The flashing red continued on for several minutes – until Evangeline watched Mando rise from his seat and go towards the door...</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline handed the baby off to the Frog Lady...before she followed Mando out and down the ladder. He didn't seem to notice her and if he did, he didn't say anything as they emerged into the cold air. Spider corpses covered the ground, the firing outside continuing loudly. As they emerged, bright lights from ships blinded them, and Evangeline stepped forward from behind, gripping Mando's hand in her own – before she was able to process what she was seeing...</p><p> </p><p>The X-wings...</p><p> </p><p>They had come back.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline squeezed Mando's hand, and she couldn't help but smile. Much of her hurt dissipated for just a moment – just long enough for her to turn and speak to him, sounding almost like a child that had received the greatest gift –</p><p> </p><p>"In case you didn't know," She grinned, "They're from the New Republic."</p><p> </p><p>Mando's head turned and he looked down at her. She almost expected him to pull away in response to the joke. But he didn't. And if she didn't know any better...she would have thought he had squeezed her hand as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“People aren’t good.”</p>
<p>She shook her head and said, “They aren’t born like this.”</p>
<p>A pause, then.</p>
<p>“I refuse to believe that.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their water landing had been…less than fortunate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that wasn’t the right way to refer to it. Maybe it had in fact been fortunate in that they hadn’t been burned to a crisp when entering the atmosphere, unfortunate in that they had fallen over just in time to slam into the sea. Evangeline didn’t really get time to consider it – or her dream from earlier when she had been knocked out on the ice planet – before they were being plucked from the water. She was just really – really tired of their near death experiences as she held the baby in her lap – eyes heavy with restless sleep in the crowded cockpit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their time drifting in space had come to an end though. She was appreciative of that – and appreciative that they were still alive. She looked at the back of Mando’s helmet, and she could see his shoulders rising and falling as if he were relieved as well. The entire entry to the planet had been similarly scary to their run in with the New Republic – the New Republic that had rescued them from the spiders…That had given them a chance to survive and had let Mando go with a simple warning…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good deeds told stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And sometimes they repaid themselves in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were silent in their exit of the ship. Evangeline carried the baby, until Mando took him without a word, finding where the baby’s floating cradle had been shoved in the corner during their ordeal. She figured that meant they would be walking for a while, emerging into the grey skies of the estuary moon. Evangeline looked out towards the waters – a deep and gnawing worry mustering itself alive and beginning to breathe life. Water…and the dream. She was beginning to wonder if it had been a vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mouth shut, as she turned. The Frog Lady was walking away with her eggs and Mando was following her, the cradle trailing. Evangeline tied her cloak a bit tighter before she picked up her pace to keep up with them. Water splashed against the docks, people flitted around both wordfilled and wordless. Most seemed to be aquatic humanoids, which made sense. Her planet back home had mostly been made up of rivers and streams. She had never seen an ocean or a sea – had never smelled so much salt water in the air with the sea breeze clinging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Evangeline caught up, they were approaching a Mon Calamari. She figured he was some sort of dock worker – just from his clothing and his stance. Her suspicions were confirmed when he approached and questioned Mando dutifully, “So, how can I help you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you fix it?” Mando questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked back at the Razor Crest. It was absolutely ripped to shreds and the outcome looked bleak. She wasn’t sure how anyone could fix it, but she supposed nothing was impossible and maybe something could be done if Mando was bothering asking the Mon Calamari. There was a tilt of the creature’s head and he looked at Mando in a way that told Evangeline that he thought Mando was very silly for asking such a question…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fix it?” The Mon Calamari answered, “No…But I can make it fly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s hand slowly gave over some credits to the Mon Calamari as he ordered bluntly, “Do what you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked away, and Evangeline smiled at the Mon Calamari, giving a quiet ‘thank you’ since Mando didn’t offer him one. The Mon Calamari only nodded his head in return before saying, “I’ll fuel it up…If it still holds fuel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando and the Frog Lady were moving again. Evangeline could see the Frog Lady scanning the crowd. Evangeline moved beside Mando, looking towards his helmet. She leaned over, trying to grab his gaze as she whispered, “Do you think she knows where her husband is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed to be watching her as well. She was shouting in her language, and Mando didn’t answer her, just continued to stare. Evangeline felt worry sink in – what if he didn’t come? What if it was all for nothing and she lost her babies anyway? Not to mention Mando and the baby…They wouldn’t have any other leads to other Mandalorians, and they would be no closer to finding others of the baby’s kind. Evangeline wrung her hands together, before spoke softly, “She’s scared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t supposed to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head whirled towards him. She blinked in surprise and he looked at her finally, through his helmet, head turning downward towards her. She was confused at first and he went on, “I thought you weren’t supposed to reach in without permission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t,” Evangeline said…the response quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And back on the ship,” Mando added, causing her stomach to churn, “You communicated with her somehow. That’s why you wanted me to fix the ship…Because you felt something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline defended herself, “She needed to communicate <em>somehow</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was silent. Evangeline blinked up at him – a bit of hurt etching into her features as she turned away. She muttered under her breath, petulantly, “And you’re the one who told her you couldn’t speak frog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Frog Lady continued to make her sounds echo across the expanse of the crowd. No one seemed to pay her much mind, and Evangeline heard Mando say something in response to her statement, but it fell on deaf ears. Only, she could hear a distant sound, similar to that of the Frog Lady’s crawling through the air – and she watched as the Frog Lady whirled around in the direction of the sound. Evangeline heard the Frog Lady squeal and she began to rush forward and Evangeline saw him – a similar creature to the Frog Lady running to meet his wife with open arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled sharply, a smile blooming – the petulance forgotten in favor of the sight before her. She looked back at Mando, who she noticed was staring at her, rather than at the reunited couple. She continued to grin at the moment before them – before she said, “That must be him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back around and rushed to follow the Frog Lady. Mando kept a slower pace – strides wide though as the cradle followed behind him. As soon as Evangeline was within arms length, the Frog Lady took her hand, and pulled her to probably introduce her to her husband. The Frog Lady seemed incredibly happy, and she spoke to her husband in her language – and Evangeline could only assume it truly was an introduction as the Frog Lady’s husband took her hand from the Frog Lady and squeezed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” Evangeline sounded breathless – completely ecstatic that they were back together. They all seemed to be vibrating with joy and the hand released hers when Mando approached, and the husband reached for him as well, grabbing him by the forearm. Evangeline almost laughed at what looked like awkwardness settling into Mando’s shoulders…As the husband croaked and croaked happily, despite them clearly not being able to understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Mando could read it enough and said, “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a slight pause from Mando as the husband continued on with whatever he was talking about, still holding onto Mando’s forearm. Mando leaned his head downward a bit and spoke, “I was told that you could lead me to others of my kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sounded oddly gentle, even with the modulator. Evangeline assisted the Frog Lady in putting the eggs back onto her back – as the husband turned and pointed to a structure a little further away. Evangeline tried to split her attention between the Frog Lady, and to what Mando and the husband were talking about. Mando questioned the husband’s gesture, “The Inn? Over there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a nod, and they seemed to lose the couple’s attention entirely. They began to lead both Mando and Evangeline towards the Inn. Evangeline looked at Mando. He seemed to have turned his focus back to the mission at hand – no longer concerned with the couple, but following them as they walked a few strides ahead. Evangeline said to him “You did it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head whipped in her direction. Mando questioned, “Did what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brought them back together,” Evangeline provided easily, with a gesture at the couple that they were following – the baby in the cradle behind them as she went on, “And you saved their children.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando didn’t respond for a moment and she thought maybe he had become too distracted by the distant Inn. However, as they continued to move towards it – he finally said to her, voice remarkably even and devoid of much flattery – just simplistic and honest, “I wouldn’t have done anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed, confusion setting in. A large chunk of her didn’t believe that and she shook her head, “Yes you would have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” He answered, somewhat forceful and he had yet to look at her again as people squeezed past them and Evangeline struggled to keep up with his wide steps. He continued as if it didn’t matter – and she had noticed he often shielded his voice behind something of a devoid warrior – hollow and cut off, “I wouldn’t have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoffed, disbelieving, “Then why did you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head turned, and finally he looked at her and said, “Because you asked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked away then and refocused on the task. Evangeline felt like she was reeling for a moment, her pace slowing just in the slightest as she frowned, eyebrows pulling together even further than before. She tugged at her cloak, trying to make sense of that. It wasn’t amused, it was…It was from the deepest places where she had thought he hated her. She wondered if he had just wanted to silence her begging – had given in, in response. But she didn’t push the subject any further. She didn’t know if she wanted the truth or not…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline noticed the large population of both Mon Calamari and Quarren on the moon. Which made sense with them being surrounded by water. The frog couple led them into the Inn, the air even more humid on the inside. Evangeline looked around at all of the individuals enjoying food together – and drinking. Some seemed to notice Mando in his shiny armor – but the frog couple had their attention set on a Mon Calamari a little further in the Inn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The frog couple waved them towards the Mon Calamari who raised a hand in greeting. Evangeline took this as a hint that this was where they would depart. The Frog Lady wrapped her arms around Evangeline in one last embrace as they said their goodbyes, and Evangeline almost felt sad, wondering if they would get to see them again. The Mon Calamari pointed at one of the tables as the couple turned to leave, and he ordered, “Have a seat over there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando moved to the table, and Evangeline followed. The baby seemed to be eyeing all the food, and she knew he was hungry. She hadn’t missed how he kept looking at the eggs the entire time they were saying goodbye. Evangeline sat beside Mando, looking at the ceiling and the walls, at all the different sorts that were within the Inn. Evangeline spoke, “I’ve never seen so many Mon Calamari and Quarrens in one place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew there had once been unrest between the kinds – one of the books her mother used to school her talked of such history. But they didn’t seem to mind each other, existing peacefully and some even sitting together at tables. Evangeline tilted her head curiously, putting her chin on her hand and her elbow on the table. Finally, Mando responded, though it didn’t seem in response to her earlier statement as he ordered, “Stop staring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Evangeline questioned, not looking away from the Inn and all of the creatures within it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando only sighed – not giving an explanation. She looked over at him, eyes questioning. She saw his hand, the one she had squeezed when they had been rescued from the spiders by the New Republic. He seemed to have them both flattened on his thighs, his back straightened tall. She noticed it was something he did when they were in situations that concerned what she supposed was ‘business’ like when they had gone into the Abyssin’s fighting pit. Evangeline grimaced at the lack of an answer. He was being quiet. Quieter…than usual. She wondered if their near-death experience had him upset – or if maybe she had been correct in her assumption that he was angry back on the ice planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then again – she had noticed in these situations he acted very strangely to her. Different…when people were watching and when he knew business was arising. When it came to his ‘quest’ of finding connections towards the Jedi that could lead them to the baby’s kind. She didn’t know what to say…She wanted to ask why his personality would change so quickly, and why she herself felt like she was being dunked under cold water when it did. But she didn’t have near enough courage to do so…To muster it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mon Calamari approached, and he questioned, “What can I get for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing for me,” Mando said quickly, “But…two bowls of chowder for my friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline straightened. She took her arm off the table and looked up at the Mon Calamari. She wondered if he was somehow their source since the frog couple had brought them to him. Evangeline glanced at Mando, almost trying to copy how he was seated tall in his seat. However, she felt she probably looked a bit silly like that. She wondered if she had even an ounce of intimidating possibility under her skin. Mando seemed to look at her, but then he looked away and she could only imagine the irritation under his helmet – he probably thought she was mocking him –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mon Calamari replied, “These seats are scarce, buddy. Everyone seated needs to eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can buy something else,” Mando said, sliding something across the table. Evangeline blinked as Mando went on, “Information. Have you seen others that look like me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mon Calamari took the bribe easily without argument. The Mon Calamari seemed to glance around, before he reached up and grabbed the device above their heads. Evangeline watched as he pulled it down, the chowder Mando had mentioned coming out and filling their bowls. Evangeline wasn’t sure she wanted to eat it, coming out of the device. She blinked rapidly as it was filled to the brim in front of her and the baby, the baby cooing in response to the food. Evangeline slid it towards the baby as the Mon Calamari spoke, “Others with beskar have been through here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando questioned, “Who can take me to them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The server provided, “I know someone who might help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mon Calamari moved away. Evangeline glanced at the baby who got the spoon in his tiny hand and leaned over the bowl. She didn’t miss the way it moved slightly and she raised an eyebrow at the liquid. The Mon Calamari approached a nearby Quarren at one of the tables, seemingly explaining their situation to him. Evangeline watched silently, until suddenly something from the bowl shot out and grabbed the baby by the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes widened, and she quickly reached out, plucking the small tentacled creature from the baby. Mando ordered sharply, “Stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It – “ Evangeline looked at him, offended, “So sorry, I’ll ask the food kindly next time not to try to eat the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sarcasm rolled out before she could stop it, and she shook her head. She wiped the baby’s face as he leaned back over the bowl, looking completely shocked. Evangeline paused when she saw the Quarren stand and approach. Her fingers stilled and she lowered the napkin she had been using on the baby’s face to look at him…As he came towards them. Something…sinking met her in the center of her abdomen. Something like knowing – like feeling a bad thing before it actually happened. Her hand holding the napkin trembled slightly…Her mind trying to find the source of the sudden heavy cloud. It was <em>knowing</em> emotions – but this felt different. Like knowing a deed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Quarren sat in front of them with a grunt. Evangeline gripped the cloth under her hand before she released, reaching under the table and putting a hand on Mando’s knee. He seemed to tense at the contact, head only glancing at her – but he didn’t ask why she had grabbed him under the table. Instead he stared at the Quarren…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Quarren spoke in a drawled accent, “You seek others of your kind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you seen them?” Mando questioned. Evangeline opened her mouth to speak, to interrupt whatever exchange was going to happen as her heart began to beat quickly. She didn’t know what was wrong – but something about the Quarren wasn’t right…This wasn’t right, and she couldn’t help but see the cage above Mando’s head – the water rushing in…And Evangeline’s eyes watered dimly –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could say a word, Mando’s hand grabbed her wrist under the table and squeezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And her mouth closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye,” The Quarren said easily, “I can bring you to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t miss the creature’s chuckle. She wanted to do something – though she didn’t know what. She didn’t even know why she felt the way she did – as if fight or flight had kicked in and was attacking her, making Mando glance at her once more. Like a second thought, in the background, her wrist held in place in silence and she wanted to tell him it was a bad idea – to stop it…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where?” Mando seemed surprised. Almost hopeful that maybe they would truly find other Mandalorians. The Quarren glanced at Evangeline, and something looked smug, knowing, and knowing, and knowing, and Evangeline had spent a lifetime knowing. Knowing how others were feeling, knowing she wasn’t enough to stop her parents from dying, followed by the knowledge of their predicament with no explanation. But not knowing why that night with Mando had happened, not knowing why her life had come to be in shambles – Not knowing exactly why it felt scary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only a few hours’ sail. It’ll cost you though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t want to know what it would cost. The Quarren’s eyes lingered, sliding to her and holding her gaze. She felt sick…Alone and plummeting. Evangeline watched the Quarren nod his head towards the door as he stood, beginning to move towards it. Mando stood as well, as if to follow the creature they had only just met. Her wrist was released, but Evangeline stood quickly, grabbing hold of Mando’s arm to stop him. He paused in his movements, looking back at her with a hollow, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando,” She whispered, and it felt like she had been running a marathon, “Something’s not right with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando glanced at the door. The Quarren had paused and was speaking to someone for a moment, maybe waiting for them. Mando then turned back around to face her, and she pleaded the best she could, “You have to listen…Something is wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew he wasn’t taking her seriously – or not seriously enough to go against his curiosity of where the Quarren could take them. Evangeline felt her chest fill with fear as he said, “He knows where the other Mandalorians are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not right,” Her eyes were burning and her voice cracked as she shook her head, trying to stay quiet so no one would hear her, “I had a dream –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cut her off, sounding like he didn’t want to hear more, “Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, listen,” When he went to pull away, she tugged him back to the best of her ability. The baby tilted his head, clearly confused by the exchange as Evangeline stood trembling, “You were drowning…You were drowning – and…I couldn’t do anything. And we’re on a planet with a whole lot of water…And going on a boat doesn’t seem like the right thing to do right now – especially not with someone we <em>just</em> met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Quarren suddenly called to them. Mando glanced then held up a hand, gesturing for him to wait. The Quarren nodded, probably going to stand outside…Maybe he could sense there was some sort of argument ensuing. When Mando looked back down at her, he said, “We have to find the other Mandalorians. It’s the only way we’re going to find the Child’s kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, practically begging, “<em>Please</em> we can’t get on the boat. Something is going to happen…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was scared, and she could feel a few eyes looking towards her as her tone had changed, a bit higher in her desperation and as tears pooled. Mando seemed to notice their looks – even glancing to see if the Quarren leading them had noticed but he didn’t seem to have, still waiting outside the door. Mando stepped towards her, and her eyes searched his helmet, mouth opened slightly as a gloved hand slid along the fabric of her ribcage, gripping the clothing. Something told her they were going to have to go – that Mando wasn’t going to listen and was going to make her and the baby go with him just to keep them in his sight. It was the knowing – knowing she was on the verge of running again like in the desert that made his fingers hold on with what she could only describe as being a death grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was trying to be inconspicuous when he pulled her towards the door, his other hand finding her lower back and steering her around the table. She felt trapped, inhaling deeply to calm herself as she looked at the baby in the cradle, floating behind them. Mando continued to push her into the grey world outside – swallowing them as the Quarren started to lead them without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved through the crowds. Evangeline could see the water in the distance, cradled by the docks and the ships. She was still being ushered along, her heart thudding and her eyes wide. She kept replaying the dream in her mind – long after they walked up the ramp and climbed aboard the ship. It was when they stepped to the side, out of the way of the crewmen, that Evangeline turned to face Mando – sea salt burning her eyes – or that’s what she told herself…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kept looking at the ramp…still touching the dock…touching safety. Her eyes darted, at the baby and she stepped forward as if to lift him from the cradle. If she ran from the ship with the baby Mando would surely follow to chase her – and then he wouldn’t get hurt…the dream or vision or whatever it was wouldn’t become a reality. She had hoped it had been nothing – but it didn’t feel like a coincidence that they had arrived on a watery planet so soon after…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her grandmother had told her, there were no coincidences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando seemed to notice what she was doing, because when she made a darted movement to the baby, he put himself between her and the cradle, taking both limbs before pinning her wrists in one of his arms while the other reached up under her hair and held the back of her neck. It was firm, but it felt as if he was trying not to hurt her in their position, her body held to the railing of the ship. No one seemed to notice, it more so looked like an embrace rather than restraint, Evangeline thought. She gasped heavily into where the fabric appeared between his helmet and shoulder, Mando’s hand holding her head still as he ordered, “Stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shuddered, “Please believe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to let anything happen to you or the kid,” Mando hissed through the helmet as he turned his head towards her ear near his shoulder, “It’s going to be <em>fine</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t her she was worried about. It had been Mando drowning in the dream. But her stomach sank lower…knowing she wasn’t going to convince him to get off the boat. She shut her eyes, and stopped her muscles from holding themselves so stiffly against him as she lowered her head, face burning with terror. Mando’s grip slackened, and carefully, as if measuring her reaction, he slowly released his pinning grip under his arm of both of her own limbs, and he removed his hand from the back of her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Evangeline looked back up at him, she wished she could read his expression. She heard the ship’s horn sounding and they pulled away from the dock. Evangeline blinked, the sea taking them from shore and she stepped away from Mando, her face betrayed. The betrayal rose up like fire – and she wanted him to understand, but he didn’t believe her. He probably thought she was some emotional girl, panicking over nothing but it was <em>real</em>. Evangeline looked at the baby, and truly looking into the Child’s eyes almost made her crumble right there as her heart constricted in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline…” Mando started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trailed off. She knew he couldn’t find the words to say. She simply moved to the edge of the ship, leaning against the metal and digging her fingernails in as if to ground herself. She bit down hard on her lower lip to contain what semblance of dignity she had left. If she had planned to take the baby and run from the ship, she probably should have planned it a little better. She was uneasy on her feet, moving through the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Quarrens all worked amongst themselves, doing their tasks as they floated along, the wind sending her hair into her face. Mando stood a few feet away – in his own silence, clearly understanding she had no desire to speak. She was shaking, trying to convince herself that Mando was right – that things would be okay. Suddenly though, the ice planet and being stranded there felt like a better prospect than where they were. No coincidences. None – they didn’t exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, Mando moved closer. It was an inch at a time, she noticed him, but continued to look down at the water below them as she tried to block everyone on the ship out. She heard him say her name gently, as if apologetically. She wondered if she had made a bad decision – she wondered if she should have run away. She wondered if Mando knew the helplessness of not being given a choice – even if it was as something as silly as boarding a boat. She couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t listen. She couldn’t fathom how clouded his world could have been for him to disregard the dream – but then again…he didn’t seem the kind to believe in such things. The furthest proof he had ever been shown was her telling him of his parents’ fates and the color of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t respond to him saying her name. Instead she turned her head away, refusing to look at him where he stood next to her. She knew it to be petulant and childish, but she couldn’t find the will to care very much. If he wanted to treat her like a child, she would behave like one. Her thumbs dug into the metal in front of her – and she thought he was going to say more, but suddenly the voice of the Quarren from earlier spoke –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is the girl mute?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline and Mando both looked at where he stood. He was leaning against the railing, some sort of spear in his hand. Evangeline swallowed thickly, almost shaking her head in irritation, but she fought off any sort of reaction. Mando instead responded, “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was unamused, but she didn’t think the Quarren had been joking. He eyed Evangeline, the expression burrowing…It almost felt like fingers had clawed under her skin once more invading her space. She wrung her hands through her cloak, calming herself as the Quarren’s head nodded to the side of them and he questioned, “You two ever see a mamacore eat? Quite a sight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t even know what a mamacore was, let alone had she seen one eat. Evangeline stared and Mando simply looked away, not seeming very curious. The Quarren glanced away too, and Evangeline felt the uneasiness rising once more, and a cold sweat broke out along her hands. He said, “The Child might take an interest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline glanced at the baby, who cooed at the eye contact. Her inhale was shaky. She wanted to take him out of the cradle, to not let the Quarren near him. Suddenly he was moving, insisting to them, “You should take a look, come on over here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was moving – and Evangeline almost reached out to grab him, but instead she followed close behind. They stepped towards the center of the ship, the baby beginning to lean out of his cradle to look as the Quarren said, “Take a good look, let the kid see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked down…There was a rusted metal cage…And water underneath. Her stomach churned – and she blinked rapidly. Cage…Water rushing…Drowning. She felt like vomiting like she had done in the desert. It felt so long ago now, she and Mando being the way they were. How angry and hurt she had been – but now she felt nothing but fear. She heard Mando say, “Alright, close enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt her eyes sting – not the sea salt. She looked at the Quarren as the cage slowly began to open. Her feet moved forward and she croaked, “Mando…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced back at her. She knew she had to be pale, looking down at the cage. They hung bait above the cage, before dropping it in. The water splashed, and Mando was still looking at her over his shoulder, but she couldn’t speak…The water bubbled up in response to the bait being dropped in. Finally though she managed to say, “My dream…It happened here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Mando questioned sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, the Quarren swung the spear in his hand. It slammed into the back of the cradle and sent it flying above the water where the creature was bubbling below. Evangeline screamed, and Mando did as well, shouting, “No!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened so quickly. An unrecognizable creature clawed to the surface of the water with its mouth wide open. Evangeline watched in horror as its mouth closed around the cradle and dragged it beneath. Mando moved instantly – diving into the water and Evangeline shot forward to follow – only for one of the Quarren’s behind her to grab her tightly around the waist and drag her back from the water. She screamed, hitting at his arms as she shouted, “Let go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lock it up! Go, go, now go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline listened in horror as the Quarren gave that order. Another pulled a level, and quickly the cage slammed shut, clanking sickeningly against metal. She struggled desperately against the other Quarren’s grip, thrashing like a trapped animal. The Quarren laughed, “The beskar is ours!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop!” Evangeline ordered, voice as shrill as a murder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Quarren looked back and ordered, “Shut up, girl. Don’t underestimate how much someone is willing to pay for a soft human female such as yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline dug her nails into the Quarren holding her, but he didn’t release. Suddenly, Mando emerged from the water, grabbing hold of the cage above him. She heard him choking on water, and she kicked and shouted even harder against the Quarren as the one that had pushed the baby in moved over the cage – Maker, the baby. The baby – Evangeline couldn’t breathe – the baby was under there, Mando was under there and suddenly everything felt like it was ending right in front of her. They began to slam the metal spear down, trying to hit his fingers, trying to drown him and laughing as they did so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it!” Evangeline pleaded, screaming at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her face, “Stop!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went down…And Evangeline watched in horror as he sunk below the water. She sent her elbow back, slamming it into the Quarren’s face. She was released only a moment, trying to rush towards the Quarrens holding the spears, only for her arms to be grabbed once more and yanked behind her, her knees kicked and sending her into a kneeling position. She was forced down, her face shoved into the metal of the ship and she turned her head, hyperventilating as she continued to shout at the Quarrens…She wasn’t even sure what she was screaming anymore. She was begging, pleading with them when Mando resurfaced, only for them to continue their assault on him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then it happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sound – familiar – like a jetpack having gone into thrust. Something landed on the metal of the ship, but with her face shoved down Evangeline couldn’t see behind herself. She heard struggling, and suddenly her arms were released and she was knocked over onto her side. She pushed herself onto her elbow, looking up to see the commotion – shouting and grunting taking the place of the Quarren’s cruel jeers at trying to drown Mando and Evangeline saw –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More Mandos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked – their blue armor moving so quickly she could barely process them. There were three – two appearing to be female and one male. They were knocking the Quarren’s down one by one, until soon there were none left to be feared. When Evangeline looked over, she noticed the cage sliding open, and one of the female Mandalorians held out her hand to Mando, ordering, “Take my hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando took it, and Evangeline pushed herself to her knees as Mando was pulled out. Her eyes darted to the water, where he knew the Child was still submerged, still in that thing’s mouth. Mando was coughing, “There’s a creature, it has the Child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline went to rush to the water. She didn’t know what she was going to do – she just knew she was going to jump. However, the male Mandalorian grabbed her with an arm around her mid-section and he yanked her back, just as the other female Mandalorian dove into the water – seemingly to retrieve the baby. She heard Mando pleading with the woman to help the Child, but she could hardly hear as she was pulled back towards Mando by the other man…She was trembling – stomach sick as she watched the water, mentally begging for the baby and the woman to reemerge. To see the kid and to see he was fine – and Maker, she hated herself. She hated herself for not taking the kid and running when she had the chance. For not forcing Mando to follow. It would have completely pissed him off, but the baby would be alive. He would be with them –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was coughing, and a hand reached around the male to grab her wrist as he croaked, “Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked down at him, her eyes wide and pupils blown from adrenaline. She was nearly sobbing. If the baby was gone – she didn’t know – she didn’t know what she would do. Never forgive herself. What was the point of the visions if they couldn’t be avoided? She wished they had never gotten on the stupid boat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The male Mandalorian released her. Mando held her wrist, breathing heavily and Evangeline swore she could hear the beast groaning below. There were flashes, the blue Mandalorians peering over the water. The hand on her wrist was so tight it was painful, and tears streamed her face silently as she held her breath…Willing them to come to the surface and –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the water, the form of the blue Mandalorian woman shot out. Evangeline saw the cradle in her arms as she landed in front of them. The metal was bent – it almost looked crushed and Evangeline’s chest spasmed slightly as she tried to draw in air. The woman approached quickly, not giving Evangeline time to even rush to her as she kneeled in front of both Mando and Evangeline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline dropped to her knees in front of the woman and the cradle, Mando having released her wrist. She was almost afraid for them to open it – but simultaneously there was a feral panic that made her want to rip it at the seams. The woman yanked the side off like it was nothing, and Evangeline felt more hot tears as she looked inside…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there was the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline couldn’t move, the baby’s eyes on them – he was alive. The Mandalorian woman reached in, taking the baby out slowly before she said, “Here you go, little one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby was whimpering. The woman handed him over to Evangeline who finally willed herself to move and take him close to her. She slid a thumb over the baby’s head, looking him over as if she couldn’t believe he was alive. She felt Mando lean over her where he had been hunched on the crates and he croaked, clearly still struggling past the salt water, “Is he alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gloved hand reached around her, pushing the baby’s wool down to get a better look at him. Evangeline managed to force the words out – almost unable to speak as it came out weakly, “Yeah…I think…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put her cheek to the baby’s head, before shutting her eyes tightly. She didn’t think she could ever do this again – not like that. Not Mando and the baby both dying right in front of her, and her being able to do nothing – only being able to scream…The dream having come to life. Like nothing – nothing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline opened her eyes when Mando breathed out quietly behind her, “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cradled the baby near her chest, raising her grey eyes to look at the three above her where she was on her knees still, the broken cradle in front of them. The woman had stood to stand with her friends. They seemed intimidating like that, even though they had just saved their lives. Her arms were shaking so much she struggled to still them. Mando continued to speak, “I’ve been searching for more of our kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, lucky we found you first,” One of the women said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been quested to deliver this child,” Mando began to explain, “I was hoping that – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was cut off. Evangeline watched as the woman in the middle slowly began to remove her helmet. The other two followed in suit…And Evangeline kept her eyes on the woman in the middle, shock etching into Evangeline’s features. The woman had short hair, pushed back with a band. The man beside her had dark hair, while the other woman wore a braid across her head. Evangeline looked back at Mando – knowing this wasn’t what he expected by the way he suddenly started making his way to his feet. She watched as he moved, stepping between Evangeline and the baby – blocking them from the other three Mandalorians…Or…not Mandalorians? Evangeline didn’t understand, leaning sideways a bit to look at them. Her face was still sticky with tears – breathing uneven – but her mind was taken from the terror to curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you get that armor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s voice was…angry. Much like it had been when they had met the Marshal on Tatooine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman in the middle replied, as if Mando was crazy for having the audacity to ask such a thing, “This armor has been in my family for three generations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando argued sharply, “You do not cover your face…You are not Mandalorian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stood slowly. She moved to the side, looking at Mando with a hesitant expression as she whispered, “Mando…they just <em>saved</em> us. I don’t think –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was cut off when the male Mandalorian said, “He’s one of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman in the middle cursed under her breath, and Mando looked at him, as if offended. Evangeline moved forward, grabbing hold of the fabric of his elbow and squeezed it. She didn’t want him to get angry with their rescuers, and she was almost sure she couldn’t take anymore – she was on the verge of absolutely losing her mind…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of what?” Mando questioned, but he didn’t pull from Evangeline’s hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the woman introduced herself – stepping forward as she explained with a strained expression, “I am Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze. I was born on Mandalore and fought in the Purge. I am the last of my line…And you…Are a Child of the Watch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Watch?” Mando questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan explained simply, not holding back in the slightest, “Children of the Watch are a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society. Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline almost flinched at the tone Mando used, growling, “There is only one way. The Way of the Mandalore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned away from them and Evangeline released where she was holding his arm. She looked at the Mandalorians, almost apologetic. They had saved them – she truly believed they would be dead if they had not intervened. Or Mando and the baby would be dead and Evangeline would be sold to someone – taken somewhere – maybe killed later after unspeakable things occurred. She opened her mouth to say something to them…Maybe to thank them and it looked like they could see she wanted to say something, but her arm was grabbed and she was whirled around – and without warning they were shooting into the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline held on…She had never flown with Mando while he used his jetpack and she worried it wouldn’t be able to hold all three of them. She pushed the baby close to herself and Mando, her free arm wrapped around his shoulders. He kept them vertical mostly, and she didn’t have to struggle so hard to keep hold with his arms around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Evangeline…she shut her eyes and she tried to find somewhere inside of her that didn’t feel so afraid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they touched down – the sun was turning orange against the skyline and she nearly fell when he released her, only being steadied by a hand on her upper arm. She staggered just slightly – looking at Mando and then at the baby in her arms. She felt his eyes on her…And she felt everything in the world. She felt how loud his emotions were screaming – the fear and terror and realization. She looked up at him, and she could feel all of that mixing in with her own hurt, tugging it all together into a dark and dim agony that made no sense…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando said, “C’mon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The order was simple. The baby was so still against her. She hoped he was okay…and she cradled him much like one would do a newborn infant, and he made no move to sit up. Her eyes watered, imagining him afraid and alone under the water within the beast. Wanting nothing more than them to save him. She slid her thumb over his cheek, his eyes blinking at her as if to say it had been a long and grueling day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was walking, and Evangeline followed. Her mind was shifting…she was upset. And part of her was upset still they had even gotten on the boat, but Mando was so quiet – as if digging nails into the silence that it needed to be that way for him to process what the woman named Bo-Katan had just told him. She could feel it all screaming outward, wanting to escape him but having nowhere to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because he was always shoving it down – deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked as the sun set – the lights above giving them the ability to see as they moved through the dock. She didn’t know where they were going…She didn’t know his plan, and she croaked the words out quietly, “What are we going to do? You didn’t ask them about the Jedi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of her knew why he hadn’t asked. He had been angry – offended. Maybe he felt his entire life had been a lie. Zealots. That had been the word Bo-Katan had used to describe Mando’s people. She had never felt Mando was anything of a religious zealot though…He had never done anything to make her think as such. Keeping his helmet on didn’t make him anything like that, at least that was what she thought. When Mando didn’t turn around and acknowledge her, she reached out with her arm that wasn’t cradling the baby and turned him around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did so, and she stared up at him. She could see her reflection – the orange from the lights around them shining too. The water splashed quietly and calmly in the distance and Mando stared. It was a long moment, as if considering something. Mando said, sounding harsh, “We’ll find another way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, “They’re Mandalorians.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” His response was hard. Blunt. As if he could not and would not believe it. Evangeline looked at him desperately, then she looked down at the tired infant in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ground the words out, “This is for the baby…Can’t you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline trailed off, unsure of what to say. Before she could think of the words, she was interrupted by a figure appearing under the lights. Her eyes widened – vicious and terrified and Mando whirled around, noticing her expression she was sure. Underneath the orange hue was a Quarren. Evangeline’s body tensed and she stepped back instinctively. Mando held up an arm behind himself, as if gesturing for her to get behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Quarren called forcefully, “Hey! You.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> They stood…Evangeline watched as a few more Quarren appeared – as if they had been waiting to ambush them…Which she was almost positive that they had. She pulled the baby closer, feeling the baby shaking. She could only figure he recognized their kind. She blinked at them all, trying to count, but her brain was on fire again. Mando…Under the water…drowning…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You killed my brother,” The Quarren stated slowly, angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando gave one simple warning, “Let me pass.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>The Quarren chuckled. Evangeline could practically hear the jeering and the laughs that had echoed across the ship as they had stabbed the spears at Mando, trying to knock him into the water from where he was holding on for dear life. The Quarren said, “I don’t think you understand. You killed <em>my</em> brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause…then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now, I’m going to kill your pet and sell your woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby whimpered, head lowering and his ears flattening. Evangeline wrapped him protectively in her cloak. She was trembling, and she couldn’t get the sounds of the ship out of her head. It was like being bombarded by memories – and Mando’s great loss of self only made it dig the blade in deeper. She looked amongst the Quarrens and she wondered why the day couldn’t just end already…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the familiar sound of the jetpacks filled the sky…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Evangeline figured things would never be the same again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One she and the baby weren’t invited on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The similar despair that fell over her matched that of what had occurred weeks ago on Tatooine. When Mando had left to go assist the Marshal, except this time he was going to help the Mandalorians do something…Probably very dangerous. Probably even more nauseating than the krayt dragon and she wondered if there would ever be a time when Mando would allow her to join him. Maybe one day she could convince him to let her come, even if just to stand there and be a look out. She felt she could do that…At least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then there was another part of her that wanted to disappear completely. To hide away into nothing. A painful and angry existence – not being believed or listened to. It came in waves, when she looked at his helmet, thought of him preventing her from running. Not believing her when she had been honest and correct about the danger presented to them in the situation. And he wasn’t listening again – not allowing her to join him on his little Mandalorian adventure. And sure, she knew she’d be in the way. She wasn’t a trained warrior and the extent of her battling skills were pulling the trigger on a blaster. But still…still…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mandalorians had brought them for drinks to recruit Mando and afterward – he had decided it best to find Evangeline and the baby a place to stay for the night when he went on the escapade with his newfound ‘friends’. Evangeline had felt sick as the prospect, had wanted to argue with the Mandalorians at the table that she couldn’t handle it anymore. But she had been silent…because no one had listened to her. Mando had ignored her, had made her get on the ship. And she was completely and utterly alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made her frustrated and hurt to think about, even long after Mando had found them an Inn. Different from the one where they had met the Mon Calamari that had pointed them in the direction of the Quarren. Mando seemed overwhelmed with distrust of that place and she couldn’t blame him. She worried every single one was a friend, a brother, a father. There had been several on the boat that had been blown to pieces by the Mandalorians. They had blamed Mando for the death of the others even though Mando had nearly been their victim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Inn Mando found was quaint. Small and quiet, with a bed, a refresher, and peeling paint on the walls. She didn’t mind…Or more so, she didn’t care when they walked in. The keeper had wanted very little for their stay, so it was a good deal since they couldn’t use the ship still with the repairs being done. Evangeline moved to the bed, the door having slid shut behind them when they entered. She slowly sat down on the mattress, the baby slumbering in her arms, wrapped in her cloak that she had slipped off to use as a blanket. She laid him down near the center of the bed, close to the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was watching her, and she saw him out of the corner of her eye as he leaned towards the wall, dimming the lights slightly to assist in the baby’s sleep. He was snoring quietly, gently, and Evangeline was so happy to hear it…So relieved. Mando was just staring at her – and her stomach was still twisting with her earlier thoughts. Thinking back to the Inn, when she had blatantly told him it was wrong. And she felt sorry…Sorry for being so angry when he had just been told something he held so dearly wasn’t what he thought it was – but she wasn’t sure if being sorry for him meant everything should be shoved aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she was angry he was going to go again, and she was going to be left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was standing some distance away, and she was acutely aware of what had happened the last time they were in a similar situation. What they had done – and how Mando regretted it, and she could only assume that was why he was keeping his distance. She stared at the baby, absorbing what she could of the fact that he was alive – he hadn’t drowned. She hadn’t failed completely, and the dream hadn’t gone to complete waste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he knew what she was thinking – maybe he was thinking about their conversation in the Inn and the way he had restrained her on the boat. Hadn’t let her run away with the kid. Evangeline bit the inside of her mouth when he said, quiet, “Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shut her eyes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” The word left her mouth sounding strangled, as if she hadn’t used her voice in some time. Her hand touched the baby’s belly over the cloak wrapped around him and she felt it rise and fall – alive. She felt it welling…Her eyes…Her chest…And she wondered how Mando could shove everything down when he was feeling everything so much. The feelings that made her own bubble to the surface. Her body shook, and Mando continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It won’t be long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if she was stuck solely on the fact he was going on a mission with the Mandalorians. Evangeline scoffed, actually sounding bitter as she turned her head in the dimly lit room. She tried to remain quiet, but her voice was shaky with emotion as she shook her head at him and questioned, having nothing to do with his words…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you believe me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded betrayed, even in her own ears. She saw his shoulders go rigid at the words, and she couldn’t stop them as more spilled into her mouth, her body slowly standing to her feet to move from the bed, “I <em>told</em> you…I told you something was wrong – and you didn’t listen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mando didn’t respond, she just felt the frustration flare even more…And she was sick to her stomach – she didn’t know what to say. But she stormed forward, hissing quietly as not to wake the baby as she gestured back to him on the bed, “I didn’t want him anywhere near that boat. He almost drowned. He almost died and so did you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last sentence was louder, but there wasn’t an interruption in the baby’s sleep. And Mando still would not speak…And the quiet from him was just making it worse – it was making it so much more confusing and nauseating and horrifying. The events of the day slammed into her, and she poked his armored chest, “You can’t just keep me where you want me and leave me when you want me to wait for you. That’s not how it works, you can’t drag me along when I know the situation is wrong and you can’t leave me behind when you think I’m not strong enough, you don’t get to decide everything for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed the wrist that was poking him, so she raised her other hand instead and pushed at him as the bombardment continued, “You <em>made</em> me stay on that stupid boat. You didn’t listen to me! And now you’re just gonna drop me off here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his other hand found her other wrist…and she knew she didn’t need to be trying to physically intimidate a Mandalorian but she was so angry. And she always ran when she was angry – like back in Mos Pelgo, locking herself in the refresher when he had hurt her feelings – when he had admitted he had made a mistake. The hands on her wrists didn’t hurt, but the grip was firm and she yanked at them…She just wanted him to listen…to understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quit,” It was rough, but his voice sounded different. Not the same…almost like true regret was laced there – different from when he spoke of what they had done together that night in Mos Pelgo. And maybe that meant he truly didn’t regret that night, but that could have been Evangeline trying to make sense of things. Her mind shot like a light and she ordered shakily…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Evangeline’s wrists were still held firmly, to stop her from poking his chest further, “Stop telling me what to do or I’ll…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused. She was unsure of her words. Evangeline couldn’t remember being this angry at him – even after his regret. And maybe it was because she was so scared – no…she was absolutely terrified after watching him and the baby almost drown…And being powerless to stop it. And being ignored…left behind…not listened to. Mando’s grip lightened on her, and he questioned, not threateningly, but as if he truly wanted to know what she was going to say…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pulled from his grip that had lightened. She stepped away, blinking rapidly as her eyes watered. In her anger – she hadn’t cried. But now it felt more like despair…Less angry and more abandoned…Death stealing everyone she had ever cared about and here was someone – two someones that she cared so deeply for it hurt…and she had nearly lost them for greed. Evangeline swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll leave,” She said, “I’ll leave, and I’ll bring him with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause in their movements. They stared. It was an empty threat. She wouldn’t even know where to go, and with the Empire placing bounties on their heads – she was sure…It wouldn’t be a wise choice. But she was willing to say anything in the moment to make him understand how badly it hurt. How afraid she had been and how afraid she still was. The prospect of either of them dying was a terrible one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Mando’s response was a simple one, low, as if daring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d find you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked away. The baby was still sleeping. The words sunk in deep and she knew them to be true. He was a bounty hunter after all – and she was no good at hiding…As had already been established. He would find them both easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved back. The fight was slowly leaving her…Her words had been said. The ones that had been burrowing within her. She gripped her hands tightly into fists at her sides. She knew it was inevitable. He was going to leave her behind…She looked at his helmet, and she turned around, moving towards the baby on the bed. She kept her back turned to him as she slowly laid down as not to jostle the mattress, her back turned to the man. She laid her head beside the baby, placing a hand on his swaddled form as she did so. She stared at the wall in front of her for what seemed like minutes…time ticking on slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the moment the door shut, Evangeline wished she had told him goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point in the night…Evangeline slipped from the bed and showered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She washed the events of the day down the drain – happy to do so. When she returned to the bed, her place had gone cold, and she turned the lights down the rest of the way, enveloping the room into the dark. She scooted the baby just a little as she pulled the blanket back and crawled underneath, the sheets scratchy but comfortable enough to ease the ache in her muscles from only having slept in the cockpit before. She pulled the blanket up a bit to cover the baby as well, despite him being swaddled in her cloak still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pitch-black welcomed nothingness above her head. She could hear people walking and talking around the Inn, but other than that, it was peaceful, the sea breeze whistling against the door. She thought of Mando, over and over again – and she wondered what was happening…What the mission was…what they were doing. And she bit back worry – fought it down. When she listened to the baby, it felt okay. It felt safe. It didn’t feel like everything had gone so wrong those weeks ago – when she had simply laid down…Had gone to bed and then had woken to her family being murdered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ceiling grew more void. She felt warm tears slip out as she imagined her mother, her father, and her grandmother. She wondered if they would be disappointed in her getting so angry earlier. She wondered if her mother would frown if she told her she had slept with Mando after only knowing if for so little time. She wondered if they would like the baby as much as she did. And she wondered if what she was feeling had a name at all besides pain. Her grandmother had taught her to organize emotions – to feel them for what they were. Because they were honest. But to never harm another with them. She had been letting frustration get the best of her. Had let desire control her, had let hurt surmount kindness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swallowed thickly and whispered into the emptiness…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please make it stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was pleading. She wished for some sort of comfort, to make the grief go away. To make missing them stop. For some kind of something to present itself. Suddenly, her hands raised to her face, wiping away the tears when she heard the sound of the door opening. Time had gone on – maybe she had dozed off below the blankets as she looked towards the door of the room. It slid, revealing a shadow against the night sky. The form stepped in – and just from the wide stride, she knew it to be Mando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door slid shut behind him, and they were enveloped back into darkness. She could see his outline there, standing. Waiting as if he were checking to see if she was awake. She wanted to ask what happened – she wanted to know what had gone on with the Mandalorians. But her mouth remained closed, as she watched as his shadow disappeared – going into the refresher and the door sliding shut behind him. She heard the water turn on in the shower and she listened as it pattered against the metal floor. She could hear beskar being set aside and she imagined his brown eyes in the mirror. His calloused hands combing through his hair. She wondered of his expression…What he looked like – where the lines were on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was relieved he was alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments went on, Evangeline just listening to the water run along with the sound of the baby sleeping, until eventually the faucet was shut off. She wondered if he’d put the beskar back on – if he ever grew tired of carrying it around. The door slid open, and she noticed he had turned out the light of the refresher. It hinted to her maybe he hadn’t returned the beskar to his body if he wasn’t willing to risk any light being on in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It reminded her far too much of that night on Tatooine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was shuffling. Evangeline thought he was adjusting one of the chairs in the corner of the room – getting it ready for sleep. She inhaled, trying to force herself to speak, but she felt too nervous, too…embarrassed. She had yelled at him earlier. She had been so angry. She had threatened to run away and take the baby with her, something she knew he would never allow. An empty threat of nothing. Hollow words. Under hollow skin. Hollow eyes and hollow fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then her voice spoke softly, intermingling with the darkness…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His movements from adjusting the chair stopped. It sounded as if he had grown completely still. Maybe he really had thought she was asleep. She rolled over off her back to face in the direction she knew him to be and she whispered in the blackness, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was directed towards the fact she knew he had been doing…Whatever on the mission. She heard him respond – definitely with no helmet from the way his voice came out…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded – though she knew he couldn’t see her. Slowly, she propped herself onto her elbows and said, “Are you…sleeping over there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another short response, “I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s heart hammered. She tried to make her mouth less dry as she opened it – taking a few moments to make the words come out as she offered…Sounding shy…sheepish…As if she hadn’t already shared a bed with the man in the most intimate way possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll move over,” She slowly pushed the blanket back, scooting towards the side the baby was swaddled on. The bed creaked under her weight and she left the blanket pulled down where she had been laying before. She didn’t know why she was offering – but a part of her…in that silence that begged for the pain to be taken…made her do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando answered, sounding hesitant, and less sure, “No…Evangeline –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words tumbled forward before she could stop them…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…” She shut her eyes, despite it already being dark, and she couldn’t find the shame to be embarrassed. She continued on when it was silent a few moments after her one-word plea, “I’m…I’m not asking you to do that. I’m not…just…please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one said anything for several seconds and for a moment Evangeline thought he wasn’t going to reply. That his outline was going to stand in the darkness, stark still all night. To her surprise though, she heard the way the floor creaked below his feet, coming towards the bed…Drawing closer. Suddenly, she realized he was standing beside the bed…And it felt like him coming in the door after the krayt dragon. He was alive – and it wasn’t that she was so worried about this mission with the Mandalorians that he had talked very little of – it was the events of the day…Lingering and she wasn’t sure she had ever seen Mando so close to death…Or the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he didn’t move, but only stood with his body near the mattress, Evangeline pushed herself up slowly. Her body was shaking and she didn’t know if it was anxiety or the fact the room was slightly cold. However, her knees dug into the mattress and she reached out slowly, hands meeting where Mando was standing firmly. As always, he grew tense under her touch…Hard and a warrior, as if it would be against a code of honor to allow it to be something more. Her hands found his shoulders, before she leaned upward and without a word, she embraced him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been right, there was no beskar. He still had on the clothing he typically wore underneath, the fabric familiar in her touch. He still smelled of the bedding on the ship, a comfort she didn’t realize she had made up in her head. The embrace was different from the one on Tatooine though, despite the worry being similar. It hadn’t been rushed – it hadn’t been when her body had been under duress from worry. The worry now had passed, but Evangeline was only just now getting to process it with the tail end of anger swallowing her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt one of his arms wrap around her back while his hand found her hair and he wound his fingers in, pressing his palm to the back of her head. She turned her face into his shoulder, and it wasn’t…It wasn’t like when he had dug through her skin searching for something she could not give him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was trying to comfort her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hesitance was too obvious to miss. It wasn’t as natural as her father had seemed to be with her mother. His calloused hands weren’t necessarily gentle, even though she could tell he was trying to be. She shut her eyes, and croaked, “I’m so tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was different from the anger earlier. This was a push, an understanding, she had to say it. She pulled away, willing herself to do so and he released his hand from her hair and around her back. They were shifting, Evangeline backing away to lie down in the middle, the baby on her left and leaving room for Mando on her right. She slowly slid beneath the blankets, and she felt the bed dip beside her as he laid down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t touch. The bed offered enough room for all three, if the baby counted as a whole. His tiny body barely took up any room at all. Evangeline rolled over, facing where she knew Mando was facing her. She could feel his breathing, could almost feel his heartbeat on the bed. She remembered what it was like to be touched by him – but she would never ask anything more. Evangeline didn’t want to be the source of more regret for him. She blinked, remembering her eyes tearing into the ceiling. The thoughts of her mother and father, and her grandmother. Her mind playing the moments over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt the space behind her eyes beginning to close up and the words cracked as they came out…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss my family,” The words were chopped – broken into pieces, “I can’t – I can’t stop thinking about them. And when you were in the water – and the baby…I wanted to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando said nothing. But she felt his calloused hand rise and press against her cheek. It stayed there, his thumb sliding over her cheekbone in a comforting motion. She then questioned so quietly, she almost thought he wouldn’t hear her even though he was so close…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do people do these things?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew it was childish. And stupid, but growing up in a calm place…She had never seen true evil until the night her family met their end. And these weeks with Mando had opened her eyes to things she didn’t know existed. Murder, stealing, the selling of human beings for profit and being looked at like an object. As if these humans and creatures didn’t have beating hearts in their chests. Mando replied bluntly, ever the realist…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People <em>aren’t</em> good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head and said, “They aren’t born like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I refuse to believe that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe for selfish reasons. If she did believe it, she felt like she would lose faith in the galaxy entirely. There was Peli, there was the Frog Lady, there had been people who had shown them kindness. And when she looked in the baby’s eyes – she saw everything good and wonderful about the galaxy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, she felt her eyes grow heavy in the dark, partly lulled by the baby’s soft snores and by the warmth Mando’s body provided. She spoke, groggily and nearly enveloped in slumber, “Mando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only a slight, “Hmph,” in return, rumbling deep in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have run away.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evangeline reached up a pale, shaky hand that was red with her own blood…Already beginning to crust over and dry. She pressed it to the side of Mando’s helmet and she croaked weakly, “You…You never said your name.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mando dozed mostly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was this same hyperawareness he had felt on Tatooine – that night when he laid in bed with Evangeline and had known he didn’t have on his armor to hide his face. That the shroud of darkness would not last forever. He looked over at her slumbering form. He couldn’t see much of her in the dark, but he could see the shape of her body sinking into the old mattress. Could see how her chest was expanding and shrinking with each breath. And he resisted the urge to reach out and to touch her – resisted everything within him that wanted to feel her pressed against him. He didn’t want to lose that self-control that kept his thoughts in front of him – knowing, knowing, knowing that his decision to act on his desires on Tatooine had been wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of him couldn’t get the sounds out of his head. The small whimpers she had made, trying to bite them back. And he had been glad – had been glad he had been the one that had caused them. That he had been able to pull those sounds out of her. And he wished he could again, but he had hurt her. And it was wrong, he was wrong for wanting someone that didn’t need to be near him. As this was no life for the kid, this was no life for her either. She still saw something good in the people of the galaxy. She didn’t want to hurt anyone and she didn’t want to see people be hurt. And then there was him…who didn’t hesitate to step on someone’s throat. Who didn’t care about stringing someone up and allowing them to be eaten alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was why it felt so wrong when he wanted her trembling beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up slowly on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought about her words earlier – how angry she had been at him for not listening. And she was right, he had forced her onto the boat. He hadn’t listened to her – but a part of him still didn’t understand what she was. Evangeline was no witch as she had insisted, but she had known something bad was going to happen. Mando hadn’t believed her, but he supposed there was no taking it back now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll leave, I’ll leave and I’ll take him with me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’d find you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The words echoed. He wondered if it had been a threat. Mando had felt his blood run cold for a moment at those words. He excused his keeping her around as protecting her from the Empire, similarly to the baby. But there had never been any formal conversation as to why she was still around. Nothing other than him considering her to be ill-equipped to take care of herself and telling her as such when she had suggested hiding soon after they had just met. But then on…he didn’t know. They were bringing the baby to the Jedi, but what after? What was there to do with a seer whose family had been murdered and the Empire was chasing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando wasn’t sure he could let her go with the knowledge that the Empire could find her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the Jedi…Bo-Katan had provided the Jedi named Ahsoka Tano’s location on Corvus. It would probably be a long journey. He didn’t know if his ship could take it or how fly-ready the Mon Calamari had managed to make it in return for all of those credits. But they would need to somehow limp their way there. Mando looked back at the baby’s sleeping form. A part of him didn’t want to give up the baby either – but he knew…he knew he couldn’t be what he needed. Just as he couldn’t be what Evangeline needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He struggled to understand her emotions, struggled to understand the way she was so willing to speak how she felt. He struggled under her random physical contact, the way she didn’t shy away from grabbing hold of his hands. The way she so easily smiled and laughed and made jokes. And the way she cried…The way she showed when she was hurt by him. When she was frightened or confused, everything Mando had learned to hide in order to survive as a Mandalorian – a bounty hunter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, he stood, going to the refresher. He needed to get dressed, they needed to get ready to depart. He wanted off the damned water planet. There had been enough there. Enough had happened and enough words had been said. And he now had another lead, which made him feel better in searching for the allusive Jedi. He would need to wake them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he came out of the refresher, dressed in his beskar, he quickly turned the light up. He didn’t bring it all the way to brightness, but enough to be able to see. Carefully, he approached the bed. Evangeline had the blanket pulled up and tucked under her chin, as if she had been cold. Her eyes were shut and her face gentle – lax with sleep. Mando reached out, and pushed a strand of hair from her face, before he pulled his hand away and spoke, not whispering but firmly to get her attention…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t hard. There was a quiet hum…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes squished, and her hand emerged from beneath the blanket to rub her face. Mando went on as she seemed to gather herself, “We need to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes opened finally, grey orbs blinking up at him. She twisted her head to the side, and stared a few moments as if processing what he said. She turned, looking at the baby who had begun to squirm in response to the voices, his tiny hands reaching up to the sky in a stretch. She spoke, still watching the baby, “To where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Corvus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched her brows furrow, “Corvus? What’s on Corvus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando paused, then provided, “The Jedi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw her eyes widen a bit. Evangeline sat up on her elbows, looking at the baby again. The baby seemed more interested in going back to sleep. She stared at his body and he thought he could see the sudden realization hit her. Bring the baby to a Jedi. And they now knew where the Jedi was. When Evangeline looked back at him, she croaked, “They gave you a location?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando nodded mutely. He saw the way her expression changed as she sat up fully. She was processing, it was like he was watching the information load behind her skull. He had thought it too…With the Jedi, would come the goodbye. And he knew how attached she was to the Child. It was almost as if he could already see a part of her breaking into two separate pieces. The only thing to escape her mouth then was a quiet, “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t sound happy, or excited to be bringing the baby back to its kind. It sounded like it was on the verge of mourning. She looked at him, and he thought she was going to say something else, but instead she rose from the bed and went into the refresher without a word. When the door slid shut, Mando moved to the groggy baby, lifting him into his arms and squeezing just in the slightest. He looked down at the kid, the way he blinked and looked around the room as if he had forgotten they were even there – which Mando wouldn’t have been surprised if he <em>had</em> forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Mando couldn’t help but think giving the kid up was going to break her heart…And he couldn’t even fathom what it was going to do to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ship was pretty much glued back together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Evangeline had made sense of Mando’s words about there being a Jedi on Corvus, she had spent much of the rest of the morning silent. Quietly processing what it would mean to have to leave the baby with someone they were going to be meeting briefly. She didn’t like it – and it kind of made her sick to her stomach with dread as she got ready to go and they left the Inn, stopping briefly to feed the Child. Mando had tried to convince her to eat, but she wasn’t sure she could stomach the chowder with the live sea creatures in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, the Razor Crest could fly – but it was terribly bumpy in the beginning. Evangeline spent much of the time holding the baby in her lap, thinking hard about how she didn’t think the ship would make it all the way to their destination. It was making horrible sounds – creaking and grinding and shaking and Mando seemed concerned as well. She tried to pretend everything was okay, but from the moment she had woken up it hadn’t felt alright at all. Specifically when she thought of losing the baby – when she thought of where they were going and when she thought of what would happen after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline wasn’t sure where she would go…Mando had only talked about his mission being to bring the baby back to his kind. That was the only reason he had come for her on her home planet anyway. So without the baby…she didn’t suppose there was much of a reason for him to keep her around anymore. And she kept mulling over that – the entirety of their ride through space. She stared at the back of his helmet and she clung to that thought – pained and broken…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some hours in, the ship was barely moving anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando kept talking about parts of the ship, kept talking about items and pieces and things she didn’t understand. She was no mechanic, she wasn’t even close. Mando’s ship had been one of the only ones she had ever been on and besides a hyperdrive she didn’t know much about what made it work. But she knew they weren’t getting to Corvus anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know whether she was relieved or worried about that. She felt guilty that she was more relieved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been pretty quiet, the two of them. Only single word sentences and she could feel his unease. She wondered if she had made him uncomfortable the night before, asking him to share the bed with her. Getting so close to him. When she had gotten angry. If she did – he didn’t say, but he never did. Not besides that day he told her he regretted everything, that he had made a mistake touching her the way he had. At some point, Mando disappeared from the cockpit, the baby going with him, and Evangeline was left to those thoughts. Her grey orbs stared up at the glass, the stars flickering in the distance before them. Her fingers were gripping the chair below her, and she felt it was one of the only things grounding her. The same chair Mando had shoved her into the time she had tried to remove his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point outside the door, just outside – she heard Mando speaking…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you get the wire out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed and she whirled, looking at the closed door over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The red wire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sounded irritated and Evangeline couldn’t imagine who he was talking too. It had to be the baby, but she didn’t even know if the baby knew what red was. She stood suddenly, sliding the door open and sure enough, kneeling down near the ladder in front of a hole in the wall was Mando. He was looking inside and Evangeline leaned down just a bit, tilting her head and taking in the baby on the inside –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando,” Evangeline whispered, causing him to turn and look at her. Her expression was etched in confusion as she asked, “Why…Is the baby in the <em>wall</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying to – “ He cut himself off with a frustrated huff, before he turned away. It seemed he wasn’t going to explain and Evangeline crossed her arms over her chest with a frustrated sound at being ignored as Mando began to speak to the baby again, “The red one. Show me the red one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head and stepped forward, saying, “I don’t think he knows his colors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando waved her away, not looking at her and she swatted his hand. She rolled her eyes, before she kneeled down beside him, also peering down into the hole. The baby was there, holding both a blue and red wire in each hand. She watched as the baby held up the red wire and Mando sounded somewhat relieved, “Yes. Now, you’re going to plug the red wire where the blue wire goes on the board.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at Mando incredulously, “He’s not gonna understand that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll get it,” Mando grunted simply, before he continued speaking instructions to the kid, “Put the red wire where the blue wire goes on the board, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowed his instructions in the repeated version, and Evangeline heard the baby coo, looking between the wires as if confused. She shook her head, running a hand through her hair anxious. It didn’t seem safe. Her fears were confirmed when Mando said, “But don’t let them touch. They’re oppositely charged so keep them away from each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s jaw dropped, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure you hold them apart from – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was cut off in his further instructions when the baby suddenly touched the wires to one another. A puff of smoke appeared and Evangeline felt panic and frustration rise as her head whipped in the man’s direction. He only sighed, and shook his head under the helmet. The sound stopped eventually and Mando asked, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, that’s enough electrician work for a <em>baby</em>,” Evangeline ground the words out, pushing Mando out of the way. She held her hand out into the hole in the wall and ordered gently, “Come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby coughed, but waddled to her nonetheless and she pulled him from the hole, holding him close and glaring at Mando. Mando replied to her expression, “He’s fine. It wasn’t enough of a charge to do much damage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Much,” Evangeline scoffed. She started walking away, the baby held close and she could hear Mando follow her down the ladder to the belly of the ship. She set the Child down on one of the bins and kneeled in front of him – looking him over silently. The baby cooed, and tilted his head at her. She knew he wasn’t hurt, but she just wanted to be sure. Mando was behind her, standing over her as she turned to look up at him. She frowned, “I don’t think you should recruit an infant to work on your ship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sighed, shaking his head again, “I don’t think we’re going to make it to Corvus in this shape.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had suspected that. She still felt guilty that she was somewhat relieved they wouldn’t have to bring the baby back just yet. She turned to look at him, and she poked at his tiny cheeks, eliciting a light giggle. She asked Mando without looking at him, “So what now then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause…and an exhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we need to visit some friends for repairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brows tugged together. He moved around her and sat on the bin beside the baby’s seat. She was kneeling in front of him then as well, and it felt almost too much like Tatooine, causing her chest to flutter. She cleared her throat awkwardly, ignoring the brief thought before she shook her head and raised an eyebrow, “You have friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On Nevarro, yes,” Mando sounded kind of annoyed by the question, “They’re the ones who told me about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swallowed…Right. He had said a trustworthy source had pointed him in her direction. She supposed that source existed somewhere out in the galaxy and it would make sense for Mando to have friends. Her fingers continued to trace over the baby’s forehead as she looked down, away from the man. Evangeline asked, “Are they bounty hunters? Is that how they knew?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Mando answered in a tone that she struggled to read, “One used to give me jobs…bounties to find. The other is just a friend – used to be a shock trooper. Now she’s the Marshal on Nevarro. Last I heard they were cleaning the place up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt somewhat relieved. If they were cleaning the place up – it made her less afraid of who and what they were. There was something uneasy about the thought that Mando had been told about her before they had even met and had been able to find her so easily on the planet despite her not even being imprisoned anymore…Just wandering desperately through the town. She murmured, “That’s good of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando only hummed. She smiled, finding it funny sometimes how when he didn’t want to talk anymore, it just turned into ‘hums’, used as responses. He seemed stressed about the ship, stressed about Corvus. Evangeline avoided searching his emotions, she was afraid of what she would find and whether or not it would be painful – like letting go of the baby. Slowly she stood to her feet, bringing the baby with her. She stated with a smile…forced past the pain –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m very excited to meet anyone that is capable of earning the title ‘friend’ with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know what she expected Nevarro to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t really come up with an image in her head. Even after having visited Tatooine, the estuary moon, and the planet on which they had found the Abyssin – she still almost expected every single planet to look like her home. Forests and trees and greenery everywhere. Maybe a part of her was tired of planets being so barren and empty. Or maybe she just missed home so desperately she was looking for it in other places. Either way – what she ‘expected’ Nevarro to be wasn’t a molten rock planet, but she supposed she hadn’t asked Mando and had she done so beforehand, she could have saved herself from the surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took them several more hours to get there. She was glad to see the sun was out over the planet as they entered the atmosphere, because having just slept, she didn’t want to get somewhere and all of Mando’s friends to be sleeping. Not that she was in any rush to get to Corvus. Still…she wanted to see what she could of the new place, though she suspected there wasn’t much considering how small and empty it appeared to be other than the town they were landing on the outskirts of. The ship had been incredibly irritating the entirety of the ride, making loud and clanging sounds. She was grateful when they touched down and it felt as if things would finally be silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stood first, and Evangeline followed, the baby in her arms. She expected Mando to give her a brief idea of who they were meeting, but he didn’t and instead they went directly to the exit ramp – only for it to stop opening about halfway. Evangeline couldn’t say she was surprised. She hoped that whatever repairs Mando was thinking of them receiving would be easily accessed and that they would do a good job. She knew Mando seemed to be very attached to his ship. She didn’t think it would do him well to no longer have it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they moved to the ledge that was a few feet off the ground, Evangeline noticed two figures approaching. It seemed to be a man and a woman, the woman smiling broadly while the man seemed to be showing a mixture of a smirk and a grimace, possibly in response to the damage on the ship. Mando hopped down from the ledge, before he turned and held up his hand for Evangeline to take. She adjusted the baby, sitting on the edge before she took the hand and hopped down. She wasn’t quite confident enough to just jump like he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she looked back up at the two – she noticed their expressions change to something of underlying confusion, and she figured her presence had something to do with that. Mando didn’t hesitate to approach them, and Evangeline trailed behind, offering a small smile to the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man said, sounding humored, “Looks like someone could use some repairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were in arms reach, Evangeline watched them take each other by the forearms and squeeze. Mando questioned, “How’s my credit around here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think something can be arranged,” The man grinned at the woman beside him, “Isn’t that right Marshal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, and Evangeline watched as the woman’s attention turned to the baby in her arms. She reached forward, and Evangeline supposed the baby recognized her, because he cooed and Evangeline felt herself smile as well as the woman poked the baby playfully. She stated, “I’m sure we can work something out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without missing a beat, the man spoke again, causing Evangeline to jump as he said, “So I see you managed to locate the witch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at him. She blinked a few times, almost feeling amused. Maybe this was where the word ‘witch’ had come from. The woman Evangeline didn’t know the name of rolled her eyes in the man’s direction and she mumbled, sounding annoyed with him but also warning, “Karga…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man shrugged, sounding like he didn’t know why the woman reacted that way, “What? Well…okay I see why that may come off as offensive, but since she and the baby are here and not somewhere else – I’m assuming that’s not exactly what you are, hm ma’am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through his statement, his attention had turned to her. He held out a hand politely and introduced himself, “I’m Greef Karga, this is Cara Dune, our new Marshal here on Nevarro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s smile was soft as she took his hand. She wasn’t offended, but she appreciated the woman – Cara Dune – for saying something nonetheless. It was weird, meeting people who already knew she existed and had a preconceived idea about her. Strange and almost anxiety inducing. When she finished shaking his hand, she offered her name quietly, “Evangeline Sisk…And right…Not a witch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll have to excuse him,” Cara Dune hummed, “He likes to believe rumors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline glanced at Mando’s helmeted head and resisted the urge to tell her that Mando seemed to be the same way – considering he had spent the first several days of them knowing each other believing she was a witch despite her denials. When she looked back towards the pair, she said, “Mando told me that you two led him to me…I’m kind of grateful…I probably wouldn’t have escaped my planet otherwise, even if I wasn’t what he was looking for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, must have been something,” Karga raised an eyebrow, smirking again, “If you’ve been with him ever since then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando cleared his throat and shifted, questioning, “So, that thing we were going to work out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, right,” Karga wagged his finger at him, “I’ll get my best guys on it – hey fellas!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He called over his shoulder and for the first time, Evangeline noticed a man and a Mimbanese several feet away from them. They were dressed in jump suits and looked up in response to Karga calling for them. Karga went on when he had their attention, “Let’s fix this man’s ship. I want it as good as new.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga’s attention then turned to the baby in Evangeline’s arms and he spoke, his voice changing considerably in response to the baby, “And you, come here little one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby was plucked from her arms and Evangeline almost laughed at the reaction. She was actually quite surprised, and hadn’t expected Mando to have friends that seemed so…Normal. Not that he was abnormal – well, actually he was. But they seemed humorous, like they joked a lot and Mando was not the sort, at least not when she tried to make jokes. It almost sounded like he was using a baby voice as he asked the Child, “Has Mando been taking care of you, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga looked at Evangeline and raised an eyebrow, his smile growing, “Or did he give you to this nice lady here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline smiled back brightly. The twists and nerves in her stomach dissipated at that. These people seemed kind – she decided. It didn’t feel anything like it had with the Quarren. With the fear and the nerves and a sense of knowing. Karga began to turn with the baby in his arms, walking towards the town and everyone seemed to follow in suit. She noticed Cara and Mando look at each other and she wondered if maybe it wasn’t typical behavior for the man to behave this way and if it only occurred with the baby. The kid had such a way with people, his lovely little face capturing most people’s affections quite easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed happily at the attention and Evangeline glanced back one last time at the ship, following both Mando and Cara Dune in their strides. As she did, she noticed the Mimbanese staring, only to jerk his head away when Evangeline made eye contact with him. Her brows furrowed a bit in confusion, but she continued on anyway, trying to keep up with the three taller individuals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the town, passing under a giant arch at the entrance of the ‘street’. It reminded her a bit of the village back home, shops lining the edges. Small and quaint. It lacked the grass and the trees, but other than that, even the people seemed similar in their attitudes – floating along and going through their daily motions without interruption. It was peaceful, and she felt she had seen her home in many different places and faces. None quite the same as the other…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stared at some flowers set out for sale and she wondered briefly how they grew on the planet as Mando spoke, “Looks like you two have been busy. Looks even better than a few weeks ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga responded, “I myself have been steeped in clerical work. Marshal Dune here is to be thanked for cleaning up the town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara…Or Marshal Dune – she wasn’t sure which she preferred to be called, turned her head slightly towards Mando as she commented, “Your ship’s not looking too good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a run-in with the New Republic,” Evangeline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It had been the New Republic that had saved them too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga seemed to be on the same wavelength as Mando as he sighed, “They should leave the Outer Rim alone. If the Empire couldn’t settle it, what makes them think they can? Here we are…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga stopped in front of a door, punching his finger into the keypad. Evangeline nearly ran into Mando’s back when the man stopped walking and he stated, sounding like he was reminiscing something, “I’m surprised to see this place is still standing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara turned as they began to enter and said, “Wait til you see the inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of Mando’s friends disappeared into the door. Mando glanced at Evangeline who shrugged. This wasn’t what she imagined as she and Mando went inside. The casual feeling of it all – it had been so long since they had been with people that she truly felt comfortable with. It had been just her and Mando so long she had forgotten what it was like to just have friends and even though she had only just met them – Mando seemed to trust them, giving her a sense of trust as well. As they went inside, Evangeline realized they must have been in some kind of school. There were several children in seats – watching as a droid stood in front of the room and lectured. Mando’s head whipped towards them and he questioned, almost soft in Evangeline’s ears…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A school?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Things have changed a lot around here,” Cara Dune provided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga then gestured to the children, “We’re gonna leave the little one here so we can talk business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Business. Evangeline hadn’t expected business, since they had only discussed the repairs. She almost stopped Karga, but Mando beat her to it as he argued hesitantly, “Wait, wherever I go, he goes. Or he stays with the girl…that’s the arrangement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arrangement. The word was…strange to her. Both Cara and Karga seemed to glance at her in response to the word as well. Karga paused, and gave a brief plea, “Mando, please. Where we’re going, you don’t wanna take a child. Trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where they were going? Evangeline felt her chest constrict a bit. Mando stepped forward and insisted, “Then he and the girl will stay –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando,” Evangeline argued. No, no, no she was so tired of being left behind. Of being told to stay as if it was some kind of punishment for existing. Mando looked back at her, and she felt the other two individuals eyeing her…As if not expecting her to speak and of course she hadn’t spoken much since they had arrived but this – this was different. This was a chance to prove something, as she started, “If there’s somewhere for the baby to stay, then I…I can join you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s helmet shook, and he started, “No – you’re not coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was pretty sure he didn’t even know what the situation was. No one had mentioned anything other than repairing the ship. Evangeline inhaled sharply – she didn’t want to argue in front of his friends. But she kept her eyes firmly fixed on him. To her surprise, Marshal Dune questioned suddenly, “Why can’t she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt her face flush when Mando gestured towards her, “She’s not trained.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You showed me how to shoot,” Evangeline insisted, keeping her voice down, as not to interrupt the class, “I can help. Please…whatever it is, I won’t get in the way. You always make me stay behind – I told you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed. She didn’t want to repeat everything from the night before. She noticed Mando’s hands gripping at his sides as they were enveloped in silence and she could see that his friends were awkward about it. That maybe they felt something – else. Cara was glancing at Karga, a tense weight barring its teeth before Cara stated, “I would sure hope it’s not just because she’s a girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could practically feel Mando rolling his eyes under his helmet as he snapped, “No, of course not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara’s hand reached up and squeezed Evangeline’s shoulder. Evangeline looked at her and Cara grinned, saying, “Then there’s no reason she has to stay behind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline smiled at the woman – grateful. The hand squeezed her shoulder before releasing and Mando let out a deep breath, shaking his head, but he argued no more verbally. Evangeline could feel that it was him giving up and she felt relief washing over her. Every time the thought of being left behind again presented itself, like the night before, she felt so cold on the inside, it was like her organs were icing over. Karga seemed to take it upon himself to turn and moved towards the students, before he set the baby down in one of the desks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga then went to the exit, gesturing for them to follow. Cara was right behind him, and Evangeline went to follow – but she noticed the way Mando was staring. Maybe he was angry, in fact she was pretty sure she could feel a sense of anger there, frustration at the very least. She slowed, but didn’t stop, blinking at him. Not triumphantly, but she wasn’t sorry as she went out the door, listening as his heavy footsteps followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to an adjacent building, and upon entering, Evangeline noticed a blue Mythrol sitting behind a desk. He seemed to be talking to someone over a com of sorts, as they came inside and he looked up upon their entry. He looked happy, entertained even until suddenly his face fell into what Evangeline could only describe as being horror at the sight of Mando. Evangeline felt confusion bubble up, but then another part of her was reminded of his history as a bounty hunter and she couldn’t help but feel –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe you two have met,” Karga confirmed her suspicions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a puff of air from below the Mythrol’s neck and Evangeline jumped, stepping back. Whatever Mando had done, it must have left a lasting impression. Mando stated, “I’m surprised to see you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mythrol’s voice shook, “Right back at ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mythrol here has taken care of my books since he was a pollywog,” Karga explained, “Then he disappeared one day after a bit of ‘creative accounting’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grimaced. She supposed that was how he had gotten himself bounty hunted by Mando then. There was a bit more bickering – much of it Evangeline didn’t understand…She supposed it was one of those stories that one had to be there for. She wrung her hands together, looking at Mando’s helmet. She forgot sometimes that he had been a bounty hunter. Though she had seen him kill and had seen him be threatening…there was another part of him that made her believe he couldn’t be. He took such good care of the baby, and had been kind to her…despite the ache in her chest still from that night everything had changed. It almost seemed like a past life, as if she was hearing about a Mando that no longer existed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But sometimes he did…In the way his voice changed and his body language would shift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara questioned suddenly, moving to a nearby desk, “Can we talk business?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando replied, voice low, “I’m only here for repairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t seem like he was only there for repairs in the classroom until Evangeline had volunteered herself to join in whatever business was going to be happening. Karga seemed to read her mind, and he said to the Mandalorian, “Which’ll take a while. Which means…you’ll have free time on your hands, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we could really use your help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel the intrigue rising. And maybe…Maybe he felt like he owed them because of the ship repairs, she didn’t know. But she felt the air shift. She looked amongst the occupants of the room and his voice questioned lowly, “Help how?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without hesitance, Cara reached out – switching on a map. She explained, her voice shifting to sounding more like a soldier than the friendly greeting they had all shared earlier together. She explained, “This is Nevarro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pointed at the lower corner, “We’re here. This entire area is a green zone, completely safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The map changed though, and Cara went on, “But over on this side is the problem. It’s an old Imperial base…Where all those troops came from when we defeated Moff Gideon. This base has been here since the Imperial Expansion. Its got a skeleton crew, but for some reason, it hasn’t been abandoned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know who Moff Gideon was, but for some reason the name made her spine cold. As if it carried something emotionally for every person in the room, and she blinked, almost light headed from the sudden rush that Mando was giving off. Whoever Moff Gideon was…Mando hated him. Despised him, and she could see it in how his shoulders tightened and he got closer to the map. Karga said, “There’s a whole lot of weaponry in that place the black market would love to dismantle and get their hands on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando replied, “And you want to mop up the last of the Imperial forces before they do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga insisted, “Mando, I just want them off my planet. If we could take out that one last base, Nevarro would be completely safe. We could be a trade anchor for the entire sector.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline knew the feeling. She wondered how different things would be if the Imperial prison on her planet hadn’t been there. If there hadn’t been soldiers that could be sent into her home to assassinate her family. Her stomach felt sick at such a thought, and she looked down at the ground below her feet, blinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara added, “And the planet would finally be free.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Free…Evangeline swallowed. It felt like the Empire had existed forever before it fell. Freedom had a new definition. It had all changed. Mando seemed to be considering this, and his helmet turned to her when she whispered, “Mando…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared and she blinked at him, “We should help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quiet. A plea. She didn’t even know if she <em>could</em> help, and she worried she sounded too much like she had when she had begged him to help save the Frog Lady’s babies. But she couldn’t stop herself from saying it, and there was a lot of consideration going on. Mando sighed…He stepped back and he said…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we looking at?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had known Mando didn’t want her coming along, but maybe she had underestimated just how much he was against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline placed one of the cases of weapons into the back of the speeder they were planning to take to the Imperial base. She figured that meant there would be fighting, but she still had the blaster Mando had given her tucked into the back of her cloak, so she hadn’t taken any of the ones offered to her by Cara Dune who was kind enough to do so. She supposed since Mando had said she wasn’t trained, she would need a weapon. Evangeline didn’t want to embarrass herself by telling Cara that the blaster Mando had given her was kind of the only one she had ever used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, it was probably best not to introduce a new weapon right before they were going to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stepped back from the speeder, glancing at Karga and Cara who seemed to be going over a checklist maybe. She shut the back of the speeder, stepping away and sighing deeply. She felt nervous, and she couldn’t tell if she was excited about being able to go or if she was afraid. There was probably a reason Mando had continuously left her behind and she wondered if she would actually be of any help. They were making the Mythrol come to be the driver, so she wondered what that left for her to do…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard footsteps behind her, and when she turned she saw Mando there. The sunlight was reflecting off of his beskar, and Evangeline tried her best to give a disarming smile, because she knew he still had to be angry that she had wormed her way in. And if it hadn’t been for Cara, she was sure Mando wouldn’t be allowing her to come – but maybe he didn’t think he would win an argument with the both of them. Mando glanced towards Karga and Cara, before he reached out and grabbed Evangeline by the arm…Almost a little too tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was pulled to the side, and she blinked at him, swallowing. Maybe he was going to leave her behind after all. Once they were out of earshot, Evangeline watched as Mando leaned his head downward, helmet tilting slightly to where he was inches from her face. It almost seemed like when a parent would get close – just to make sure the child was listening and Evangeline felt petulant again because she felt as if she was going to be spoken to like a little kid…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen,” It was an order, an order that demanded attention, “When we get there, do as I say. Don’t try anything stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked offended, “Stupid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” It sounded like he was not in the mood to bicker and Evangeline could feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves. He really, really didn’t want her there. Mando continued, “I can’t do this and look after you at the same time. You have to listen to orders or something will happen to you, do you understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s shoulders went taut as she straightened her back and lifted her chin in a challenging manner. Sure, she wasn’t trained to fight – but it didn’t make her useless. If she was useless, why would the Empire have been trying to find her? Combat wasn’t a strong suit…it wasn’t even a suit. But she was good at other things, and really she just wanted to be there. She just wanted…She just didn’t want to be left behind again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she took a moment to understand, a gloved hand took her chin. It wasn’t painful or harsh, it was actually quite gentle, but forced her attention to return to him and away from her thoughts. He stared silently, waiting for her answer, before he said, “I need to hear you say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand,” She provided slowly, blinking up at him, “I’ll listen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand removed itself. Evangeline noticed the eyes on them and Mando seemed to also, because he stepped away suddenly. He approached Karga, and in turn Cara Dune approached her, as if they were switching conversational partners by plan. Evangeline glared at the back of Mando’s helmet, her face flushing with embarrassment at being treated like a child as he began to speak to Karga, no longer paying Evangeline any mind. Once she was closer, Cara stated, almost sounding amused…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at the woman. A part of her wished she were as intimidating as Cara was. As strong and a soldier. Evangeline was nothing like that. She was small, she couldn’t open jars and had struggled to climb trees with the village boys. She could run, and she felt she was fast but that was about the only thing to her advantage. Cara was different – Mando had listened to her when she had insisted Evangeline be allowed to come along. Evangeline looked at the back of Mando’s helmet again before she whispered, “He never lets me come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I suspect you’ve been left behind often?” She questioned and Evangeline looked at her, as Cara continued, “Just from what you’ve been saying…Like back at the school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, “Often…He…Doesn’t think I can do it. And I admit, I know nothing about fighting – but I feel like if he showed me something I could help. I mean, there are other things I’m good at. I know I don’t look like a whole lot – I know I’m not super strong or anything but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara reached out, squeezing her arm. The woman provided her with a smile, “You two must have gotten really close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stared into her eyes. There was some kind of knowing there, and Evangeline almost felt herself become embarrassed as her first thought was to deny it much like a child would deny a school yard crush. She wanted to say no – she wanted to lie through her teeth. Maybe because a part of her was still ashamed, and hurt, and felt abandoned on Tatooine with their decision. Evangeline exhaled slowly…It was hard to remember life before Mando. Suddenly, with Evangeline’s lack of response, Cara said…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not a bad thing. I think he needs someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed. The problem was – she didn’t think she could be that someone. Cara seemed kind. Like she truly cared for Mando and for her planet, and for what Evangeline was feeling despite only having just met her. Evangeline whispered to her softly, “I’m scared it won’t be enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A hypothetical ‘it’?” She questioned, “Or yourself? Because…I think he’s fine with how you are. You don’t <em>have</em> to be a soldier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Karga clapped his hands together and he questioned them as Mando and the Mythrol followed, “Alright, are we ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded and Cara shrugged, “Guess so. Let’s do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They loaded into the speeder, and Evangeline glanced at Mando. As she approached, he held out a hand, as if to assist her in stepping in. However, she didn’t take it. If she was going to do this, she didn’t want to be treated as such – he hadn’t offered a hand to Cara because Cara was a soldier. And Evangeline, despite Cara having told her she didn’t have to be…She wanted to be, at least until she could prove to Mando she wasn’t weak. She climbed in, and she heard Mando sigh, irritated with her as he got in after her, sitting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sped off, the Mythrol driving them to the base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Evangeline tried to pretend she wasn’t scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even two minutes into arriving at the base…Mando threw a trooper several feet to his death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what she expected when they couldn’t get in and the Mythrol had been ordered to help. The Mythrol had seemed less than thrilled to be asked to do anything and he had actually desired to leave – just to drop them off as if they were about to have a play date with some Imperials. Evangeline kept blinking at him…He was quite awkward, entertaining even, but he asked a lot out of people he owed a debt to. But he was scared – she could feel that much so she couldn’t blame him entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the storm trooper hit the ground there was a sickening crack and Evangeline shut her eyes a moment before she forced them to open. Soldier. Soldiers probably didn’t shut their eyes when someone was thrown to their death. She straightened her shoulders, trying to fight the flaw that dug into her stomach as she knew the life had left the man instantaneously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not off to a great start…And not a good boost of confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took the elevator up, the Mythrol arguing briefly about even coming with them – but Cara snuffed that rebellion out rather quickly. Evangeline watched as both Cara and Karga removed their weapons from their holsters and she slowly did the same, pulling the blaster Mando had given her from her cloak. Her hands were shaking – but she ignored it in favor of giving the Mythrol a small smile when he looked at her. He didn’t smile back, and in fact he looked so uneasy he might have actually wanted to vomit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline figured soldiers probably didn’t smile on missions anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door opened, Mando was there waiting for them. He questioned, unamused, “Empty base, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked closer. Cara moved to the edge of the hangar, peering down and when Evangeline was in reaching distance, Mando grabbed her wrist that was holding the blaster, raising it. He quickly switched off the safety, saying to her, “Won’t do you much good like that.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“I would have taken it off,” She argued, narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved away when he shook his head. She hoped the entire mission wasn’t so tense between them, and his eyes were burrowing into her back as she moved to the edge as well and peered over. It was a long drop…She was glad she wasn’t the trooper that Mando had thrown over the edge but she had a feeling she was irritating him enough that he wished he could at least kind of give her a shove. Karga was speaking behind herself and Cara, “The reactor should be set in the heat shaft. If we drain the cooling lines, this whole base will go up in a matter of minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mythrol called, “Look! It’s a mint Trexler Marauder! You know how much we can get for this on the black market?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know what that was, but she turned to look nonetheless. Mando’s voice interrupted the excitement from the Mythrol though when he snapped, “And it’s going to get vaporized like the rest of this base. Now, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sounded impatient, moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They opened the hangar door, leaning against the walls. Evangeline and the others peered inside, blasters drawn and looking for danger. The troopers had only been a hint that they weren’t alone…there were probably more. There was a simple nod from Karga, before Mando nodded as well and they moved inside. Cara followed behind and Evangeline glanced at the Mythrol. She figured the two of them were probably the most lost individuals on the mission, so they hurried to stay close to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take them long to get the layout of the base. Cara was quick and efficient in choking out the man at the monitors and she was acutely aware they hadn’t had to fire yet – not once. It almost felt too easy and she wondered if at some point the Empire had been better than this…Or maybe they were just really good at what they did. They all seemed to move mechanically – knowing where and how to do things and Evangeline and the Mythrol were left awkward, like little creatures with their heads cut off. It was almost embarrassing, but she was far too interested and mesmerized by how well they worked together that she couldn’t notice her feelings…It was almost beautiful, like a dance of sorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take them long to find what they were looking for…Along with the lava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment they walked in, they halted over the hot fiery world below. Mando held out an arm, keeping anyone from going over the edge, the Mythrol specifically. It almost burned, even from so far up and it was like a more intense version of standing around a warm fire in the cold, except all the metal around them screamed with heat. Evangeline inhaled, looking up to see the sky above them…Allowing in air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga spoke suddenly, “That’s it, get on the reactor controls, and drain the coolant lines. We’ll watch the doors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mythrol looked offended, “Me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes you!” Karga snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid of heights,” The Mythrol argued, “And heat…and lava.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline flinched when Karga shouted, “How about I put you back in carbonite!? Get over there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite knowing nothing about draining the coolant, Evangeline raised a hesitant hand and offered, “I could try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you can’t,” Mando replied, unamused as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, probably a stupid thing to offer. The Mythrol finally moved to the reactor though, beginning to work on it. Mando released her arm and the two of them stood near the door, their blasters up. Evangeline kept glancing at his helmet, even though she knew she was meant to be paying attention – but she was trying to gauge his reaction to things. Whether or not the Mythrol was taking too long, whether or not he thought they were going to get caught and captured or murdered. Karga rushed the Mythrol, telling him over and over again to hurry and it was making Evangeline’s hands shake more, holding the blaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The contraption made several buzzing sounds as the Mythrol worked, shooting looks at them a few times and Evangeline worried something was going wrong. They weren’t going to be able to do what they needed to do. However, it must have worked, because suddenly there was the sound of something clicking down, and then an alarm went off from the machine. The Mythrol rushed back to them, calling, “Alright! She’s gonna blow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They broke into a sprint, and she heard Cara ask, “How long do we have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga answered, “Ten minutes at the most.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rounded a corner, only for Mando to grab her and slam her back into the wall with him and the others followed in suit. Several troopers were around it – their white helmets glaring. There were more this time, and she felt almost sick at seeing them…Like in her bedroom, being pulled from her blankets –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando pointed and they were running back away from the group. Evangeline didn’t know where they were going from there – until they opened out into a large corridor. She blinked a few times, noticing two individuals clicking several buttons madly at some sort of control desk. Her brows furrowed…noticing they didn’t seem to be wearing the same uniforms as the troopers or the grey one that the officer from earlier had been dressed in. When they came in, the two men seemed to notice them – one shouting to the other, “Destroy it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were firing suddenly. Evangeline raised her weapon and fired along with the others at the scientists, both being hit several times before they fell to the floor. They rushed further in, going towards the limp bodies, one hanging over the front of the desk. The desk chair rolled backward a bit after everything went still and the room was silent once more…And Evangeline realized they weren’t in a corridor at all – but some kind of large room. It was dimly lit, the walls dark and Evangeline walked slowly, following the others. Mando looked back at her, as if making sure she was following but she only nodded her head at him – a reassurance she was doing as he had told her earlier – she was following.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t notice it until Karga whispered, “What the…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline approached. She blinked at the wall…which wasn’t a wall at all. It appeared to be some sort of tank, murky with a humanoid creature inside. Evangeline felt her throat close up, blinking hard at what she was seeing. Her mind tried to reach out – to find an emotion, a memory, something from the form…But there was nothing. She felt a void and hollow presence within, and her mind whirled to try and make sense of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara growled to Karga, “I thought you said this was a forward operating base.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought it was,” Karga spoke weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Cara insisted, and Evangeline approached the tank, reaching out a hand. Her fingers touched the glass – trying and trying to reach, even though such things without permission were frowned upon as Cara continued, “This isn’t a military operation. This is a lab.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline clawed outward with her mind – trying in the way her grandmother had taught her but she was hearing nothing still. Her eyes watered, and she didn’t know why it felt painful, but it did as she opened her mouth and breathed quietly, “There’s nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing but some kind of whirling – screeching like a nail sliding on metal. She felt like she was sinking into glass, pulled under, until suddenly Mando’s hand grabbed her wrist and removed it from the tank. Evangeline felt her mind slam back into herself, and she inhaled, pulled away by Mando to turn. She blinked rapidly, lightheaded as she looked up at the helmet and Mando hissed, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t explain, she could only repeat, “There’s <em>nothing</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara was speaking again, “We need to get into the system and figure out what’s going on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what about the reactor?” The Mythrol asked in a shrill voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara snapped sharply, “Do it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mythrol nodded fearfully and Evangeline’s brows furrowed, stepping around Mando to follow the Mythrol to the desk. She felt like someone had shoved cotton into her ears and into her skull. Slowly, she made her way around the desk where the Mythrol was typing away, her mind trying to make sense of everything in front of her. It appeared as if they had tried to shoot everything and destroy it, which made the man’s order make more sense. Mando spoke, still looking at the tank after Evangeline had moved to the desk, “I don’t like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a holo formed in front of them and a man was there that Evangeline didn’t recognize. He explained:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Replicated the results of the subsequent trials. Which…also resulted in catastrophic failure.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The others turned slowly, and moved closer. She saw how Mando’s body language changed and she wondered if he knew the man that continued speaking…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“There were promising effects for an entire fortnight. But then, sadly, the body rejected the blood. I highly doubt we’ll find a donor with a higher M-Count though. I recommend that we suspend all experimentation. I fear the volunteer will meet the same regrettable fate if we proceed with the transfusion. Unfortunately, we have exhausted our initial supply of blood. The Child is small and I was only able to harvest a limited amount without killing him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t miss the way Mando looked at Karga…This man couldn’t mean…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“If these experiments are to continue as requested, we would again require access to the donor. I will not disappoint you again, Moff Gideon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There was that name again…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The message ended, and Mando turned without missing a beat as he said to the others, “This must be an old transmission – Moff Gideon is dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Mythrol spoke from his place beside Evangeline behind the desk, shaking his head from side to side, “No…This recording’s only three days old.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled sharply. She looked at Mando’s helmet, mind filling with confusion even more than it already was before with the humanoid in the tank. She breathed out almost weakly, as if she couldn’t believe the idea, “The Child? Is he talking about the baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed either Mando or Cara was going to reply, but suddenly there was movement to her right. It was quick, without warning as one of the scientists they had supposedly shot sat up. A last ditch effort to fight back against them – or maybe one last blow, Evangeline wasn’t sure. She didn’t really even have time to process what was happening before his injured body used the last of its strength to jump upward and sink something sharp into her side –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had thought about being attacked…It was never slow. It was never a moment where she had time to think about what was going on. It was either from behind – or in her sleep and being yanked from her bed. Or when her mind was fuzzy with the idea that the baby was going to be drained of blood and that the man with the cold name was alive. And she didn’t know why she feared him, but she knew the others did in a way – or at least hated his very existence in the universe. Evangeline felt hot pain shoot through her, charging itself from where the sharp thing went upward and under her ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it was yanked back, she saw a blade – crimson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stumbled back, grabbing hold where the blade had been pushed in and ripped out in a matter of a split second – when suddenly blasters were firing into his already injured body and sending him to the floor. Evangeline let out a gasping sound, the hotness turning into something searing in her chest. As if the pain wasn’t from where blood was suddenly leaking out and covering her hand, but rather from the entirety of her chest and she struggled to draw in air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt forever before she hit the floor, bumping into the Mythrol and falling beside the scientist that had already died. She let out a small cry – and there were footsteps as she pushed herself to her elbow and then to lean against the desk – the adrenaline pumping as she pressed down with her hand over where there was warmth seeping through. Someone hopped the desk, and it took her a moment to realize it was Mando who was suddenly in front of her. There was no question of if she was okay – no one was saying anything, or at least she couldn’t hear questions or words through the panic of her body rushing in her ears to keep her alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s gloved hands shoved hers away from the wound, yanking her shirt up past the cloak. There was a wound – fairly large she supposed, or at least it looked big to her. The knife had looked like something a soldier would use – not a scientist, but maybe they were all the same to the Empire. Evangeline shut her eyes and leaned her head back, and then Cara was there too and…Maker, she couldn’t think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Words croaked from her mouth quietly, eyes squeezed shut, sounding more like she had stubbed her toe, “Ow, ow, ow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were voices for sure – Mando was cursing, they were arguing about having thought the man was dead. Karga kicked his dead body for sure to check this time. The alarm was still going off – she had forgotten about the reactor as her brain tried to fight past the fog. She had already covered the metal floor with blood, and Mando fumbled to remove her cloak, before balling it up and pressing it against the wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline hissed in pain, her hands going towards it, but this time it was Cara’s that swatted them away. It felt like someone was shooting something into her chest – she could barely catch her breath and it was getting harder by the second, her chest heaving. Mando’s voice finally filtered through, “Evangeline, stop – stop, you’re hyperventilating. You have to slow down –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Cara, “I think her lung is punctured, Mando, she <em>can’t</em> breathe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara sounded much calmer. Evangeline stared, and stared at the dead man who had stabbed her as if her mind couldn’t even fathom it had happened to her body. That was until she coughed, and the taste of metal filled her mouth, like coins between her teeth. There was a sob like sound – but she wasn’t sure if she was crying. Mando growled, moving forward suddenly before he lifted her into his arms, “We’re leaving. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could, but she was shaking. Her body wasn’t doing what she wanted, she couldn’t draw air in without great pain, as if her chest refused to expand past a wet cough, and she was certain that there was blood in her mouth and nose as they moved. She wanted to know what was happening – as blasters suddenly rang through the air and the alarm became the thing of her hyperfocus, white armor falling to the ground with sparks flying. Mando carried her, and she wondered – stupidly – if she was heavy. But it was anything not to think about the growing pain as she knew the shock was beginning to wear off. Beginning to wash away in favor of allowing her to feel the hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s head leaned against Mando’s shoulder and she counted from one to ten over and over again – trying to do anything to make her mind stop thinking about the fact it was hurting. Of course it hurt, she had been stabbed. It’s not that she didn’t expect it to – but maybe she had expected to be able to brace herself if someone ever did something like that to her. Mando was trying to keep the pressure on the wound by shoving the cloak between himself and Evangeline, holding her tightly against himself – but she wasn’t sure it was working because it was growing harder to count past five.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew when they entered open air from the brightness, but then suddenly it was dark again and they were…inside something…A vehicle of some kind and she wondered if it was the thing that the Mythrol had been excited to see earlier as she was slowly placed on the floor by Mando. He leaned her against something hard behind her, so that she was sitting up slightly. Her chest was still heaving, and she looked up at him – eyes wide and she new she probably looked scared, she could see her reflection in his helmet, and he paused just a moment to look at her – before he said, “You’re gonna be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know if she believed him, because there was something shaky under his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were moving, bouncing around madly. Even falling. Cara appeared again and Evangeline could only assume Karga had taken over driving the machine as she kneeled down. Mando snapped at her, “We need to get her to the kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the baby? What was the baby going to do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Cara seemed to agree, and Evangeline was wondering if she was following the conversation correctly. Cara grabbed something off the wall of the…shuttle…thing before cracking it open. She pulled what looked like gauze from it, before she removed the cloak. She looked at Evangeline, and apologized, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t get to ask <em>why</em> she was apologizing before she realized why herself as Cara didn’t hesitate to press down as hard as she could on the rapidly bleeding wound. Evangeline cringed, crying out as her hands went to shove Cara’s away from her, her heaving chest only quickening and she kind of wished she would pass out. Cara ordered Mando in a tone only fit for a soldier, “Hold her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gloved hands took hers, sticky with her blood and Evangeline was effectively restrained from grabbing at the other woman. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back, but she coughed again…the awful metallic taste growing more potent. It felt like someone was sitting on her, slowly cutting off her air. She shook her head, eyes finally opening as she looked at Mando’s helmet and she choked, “It hurts…It hurts, y-you don’t have to – you don’t have to touch it –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando only shushed her. She bit her lower lip, legs twitching and her whole-body trembling as she tried to breathe and breathe and breathe but it was <em>so</em> hard. Her eyes rose from Mando’s helmet to the ceiling, then her head was lulling back. She thought maybe she could see space again, but then suddenly, Mando was snapping, grabbing her harshly by her face in a bruising grip as he ordered, “Hey! Stay <em>awake</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t realized she was going to sleep. It was getting more difficult to focus her eyes in front of her. Mando looked at someone, maybe the person driving them and he snapped harshly, “Hurry the hell up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga’s voice returned, “I’m trying!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline watched his helmet, and when he was looking at her again – she realized Cara’s hands weren’t hurting her anymore. In fact, it felt a lot colder. Like someone had cut down the air and removed her clothing to the harshness of a breeze, numbing her entire body. She blinked rapidly – it was still hard to catch her breath, but it felt like she didn’t notice the laboring quite as much as Mando shifted, grabbing the back of her head and holding it up. His fingers were weaving into her hair – and she realized she was no longer using any of her strength to hold herself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline reached up a pale, shaky hand that was red with her own blood…Already beginning to crust over and dry. She pressed it to the side of Mando’s helmet and she croaked weakly, “You…You never said your name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what dying felt like. She didn’t have a clue – but something told her what she was feeling, the painless-pain that had become her entire existence in the cold…She figured…Yeah…Maybe this was what dying was like and she was doing it. Mando reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling it from his helmet as he seemingly became angry, “Stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew he was just scared, but her eyes watered, and she said, her voice cracking, “Please…don’t be cruel right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grip on her wrist lightened in response to that. She could feel her lip trembling, and Mando continued to hold onto her wrist. She wished she could breathe – Maker, she missed being able to breathe. It felt like a lifetime – it was only a few minutes. Evangeline wasn’t going to beg…not if these were going to be her last few minutes with him. She somewhat laughed, but it was terribly pitiful as she tried to joke, “I let…a <em>scientist</em> stab me…in a building full of troopers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was funny, almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then returned her attention to her other thought beforehand. She wasn’t going to drag his name out of him – if he really didn’t want to say it. She blinked, and against her cold skin she could feel the warmth of tears on her cheeks and she looked at Mando, smiling softly at him to the best of her ability. She murmured, “It’s okay…if you don’t say…But I know your parents picked…the best one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had seen the way they had loved him in his memory of that day they were murdered. Those were the parents that picked the perfect names for their children. The ones who loved them the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand gripped her hair on the back of her head. Slowly, her hand fell. She felt like she could hardly hold any semblance of consciousness, she felt like she couldn’t take anymore air in as her coughs were more drowned in blood. But his helmet got closer, it leaned beside her head – and she was going to miss him. She was sure of it. She would miss everything about him – even the worst things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then there was a bit more warmth added to her skin…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” He whispered, “Din Djarin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline smiled – wider this time. But it only lasted a moment before something rushed through her head like a tidal wave, and her eyes rolled back. There was a moment, before the edges of her vision turned that she heard Mando – <em>Din</em>…Screaming at her…Ordering her to stay awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she was tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they made it Nevarro – Mando wasn’t sure how fast he ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s weight felt like nothing in his arms when he yanked her limp form up from the floor of the ship. Her head fell back, arms hanging at her sides and over her abdomen as he and Cara ran into Karga’s work station. Cara shoved everything off of the desk they had been at what only felt like hours before, leaving room for Mando to lay down Evangeline’s body. Karga had run – gone to get the baby from the school, and Mando was almost certain that was the only way – the only way that…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara yanked Evangeline’s blood soaked shirt up again, once more revealing the wound. Evangeline had bled so much, she was almost grey, her skin cold even through Mando’s gloves. Cara pressed her fingers to Evangeline’s neck, then said, “Barely there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barely…Barely…But she still was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando moved to her head, and he touched her face, patting it with his hand as he ordered, voice low, “Evangeline…Wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to shout. But all he could muster was shaking her. He didn’t remember ever feeling this way – powerless as someone died and he had seen many people die. Maybe when his family had been knocked off by the droids. Maybe when he had yelled at Kuiil through the com. But even then – even then it didn’t feel like this. Like someone was driving something into his abdomen and twisting it around. Where her cheeks were usually pink with life and color – there was nothing. Nothing. Just sheet like skin, a lax and smile less face. And even as she had been dying, one of the last things she had done was smile at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Karga was rushing in, the baby in his arms from the school. Mando stood, holding out his hands as Karga handed the baby over quickly. Mando tried to calm his voice, tried to take in a deep breath as he set the Child on the table beside Evangeline, and he spoke, “Okay kid…okay…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was trying to catch his breath. He didn’t even know if the kid could do this on command. Mando continued on, maybe his voice sounding a bit too crazy as he said, “She – she needs help, kid, alright? She needs help – and you need to help her like you did Karga that time. You need to do it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed, but it sounded somewhat distressed at the sight of Evangeline lying pale on the desk. Maybe this was wrong, dragging the kid in there and ordering him to do this. But Evangeline was going to <em>die</em>. The baby looked at Mando, and there was such hesitance, it made him sick…Time was passing – every second was a bomb in his skull. Mando leaned down quickly, and tried – tried to muster the words…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kid,” He ground out, “She’s hurt…And I <em>need</em> you to fix it, okay? I need her…We both need her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t find the will to be embarrassed in front of his two friends. He waited – waited for the baby to do something. There was this long and painful pause – as if the baby was considering the words and his large round eyes drifted to the wound on Evangeline’s side, as if noticing it for the first time. The baby stood there, staring…Before his tiny legs waddled him over to her side and…and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando watched – amazed as the baby held out his hand and touched the bloody gaping wound. Just as it had done with Karga – in the amazing sorcery that was a part of the Jedi…The wound began to close. Skin folded back together, it mended itself and the Child seemed to will it to be so. Mando felt something wash over him…Like the end of the world wasn’t in fact coming. Like he wasn’t going to have to go and tear everyone in the Empire apart limb by limb and then cease to exist in skin that couldn’t even protect her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando moved to her head, winding his gloved fingers into her hair and holding both sides of her face. She was still pale, eyes still closed…and he could only whisper past the modulator…fear that she was dead – that it was too late – that they hadn’t gotten her to the kid soon enough…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” And the name never got old on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing, but then there was <em>something</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyelids fluttered, finally cracking just a bit to see grey irises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And weakly, but presently…the corners of her mouth turned upward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Requiem of Din Djarin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What?”</p>
<p>It came out low…daring. As if he couldn’t believe it had come out of her mouth. Evangeline blinked, looking startled at the reaction. She stepped back a bit, and tried to retract, “Nothing…”</p>
<p>“No,” Mando demanded, “What the hell did you say?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I . </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Every bit of Mando would have preferred to leave Nevarro after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to get off the molten rock, quickly. Even if the base had been destroyed – had been consumed by flame…He didn’t think he would ever be able to associate the planet with anything but what happened. The sickening smell of Evangeline’s blood pooling, the thought that she was indeed going to die right there and there was nothing he could do about it. The anger that had been born from the ordeal almost made him wish the scientist who had stabbed her was still alive, just so he could kill him…Slowly. Maybe he hadn’t changed – and maybe he never did what he needed to do, rather he acted how he wished and got what he wanted from those he killed. Those that pissed him off. Almost like reverting to that younger Mandalorian. Xi’an had been right, at that time he had liked it. And if the scientist that had stabbed Evangeline had been alive, he would have <em>liked</em> killing him…Torturing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was though, they could not abandon Nevarro right after the Child had been able to heal Evangeline. It hadn’t been the same as it was with Karga – and instantaneous miracle. Evangeline’s wound healed, and she stopped bleeding which took care of the immediate problem, but it didn’t replenish the blood she had lost. She had almost bled to death, and something like that didn’t fix itself instantaneously. Despite the fact he wished the kid could undo everything that had happened and not just undo the outer wound. She was still weak, and twenty-two hours had passed since the incident with her not waking much in that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara and Karga had set them up in what seemed to be a small shed that had been converted into livable quarters. There was mostly just a bed, a small food preparation area, and a refresher, but it was enough for the time being. He had wanted to keep her on the ship, but Cara had suggested against it, considering the girl’s bed was a makeshift pallet she had built on the floor of a storage area. Evangeline laid in the bed with her back turned, and the baby waddled around on the ground as Mando sat at the old wooden table near the kitchenette. The walls were stark white, and he stared at her back – her chest rising and falling. They had stripped her down to only her undergarments, her bare back visible to himself and Cara where she was standing near the counter and sipping a drink. Maybe it was good Evangeline was sleeping, she would probably be embarrassed. But her clothes had been ruined by the blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando had only just returned. He and Karga had gone to make sure there was nothing left of the base. He had to be positive. He had to know for sure. He kept thinking of that recording – the fact that Gideon had survived their encounter. And now they were stuck on Nevarro until Evangeline could be well enough to travel. He desperately needed to get the kid to the Jedi. Somehow it felt they were running short on time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara spoke suddenly, “She had a small fever earlier. Its gone down a little.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando continued to stare at her back. He spoke evenly through the modulator, “Does she need a doctor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we don’t have many of those,” Cara chuckled, but she sounded tired, “And even if we brought one – what would he do? The kid healed the actual wound, her body is just trying to catch back up, I think. But if you really want me to get one – Doctor Jubileenen could take a look at her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando shook his head mutely to deny her. She was right, there wouldn’t be much a doctor could do. Maybe a transfusion – but he didn’t know how much that would speed up the healing process. She probably just needed sleep, and Mando was being impatient because he was scared to spend anymore time there. He heard a cooing sound, and when he looked down from his place in the chair, he saw the baby pulling on his pants leg. Mando reached down and picked him up, and Cara smiled sadly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s been trying to wake her up,” Cara explained, “He must not get it. I’ve been trying to distract him all day so she can keep sleeping, but…He’s a little attention hog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was correct, particularly for <em>her</em> attention. Mando looked at the kid, before looking at Evangeline once more. She appeared small, smaller than usual. Her long hair was messy on the pillow. He too wished she would wake up – but he wasn’t going to try. She needed to rest. Every time she had woken since getting hurt, her responses had been few and far in between. Mostly just himself and Cara taking turns giving her water and trying to force food into her. Mando looked at the woman and said, “You should go, you’ve been awake this whole time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So have you,” Cara scoffed, putting a hand on her hip, “Trust me, if there’s anyone that needs to sleep, it’s probably you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s eyes narrowed under the helmet. Even if he wanted to sleep, he didn’t think he could. He was too jittery, as if remnants of adrenaline were boring into his bones, deep and far into the marrow. He was never going to escape it. Mando would never escape the look on her face where pain was gripping until he slowly saw the light leaving her and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. The way her skin had been so pale. Mando shook his head, and he said, “If you don’t want to go to sleep, maybe go find her some clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara sighed. But she listened to the request, moving around the counter before she made her way to the door. She glanced at the slumbering girl before asking, “What does she like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Mando knew he sounded irritated, that he was being short tempered to someone who was only trying to help them. He continued on, after a short pause, “She’s…feminine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara made a sound like she was going to laugh, but it came out more subdued than that as the door slid open. She nodded, “Right…That narrows it down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, she was gone. Mando looked down at the baby, who stared up at his helmet and cooed quietly. Mando sighed, before he stood to his feet and walked to the small clothes bin that they had turned into a makeshift cradle for the baby. Mando placed the Child inside, and the baby made a displeased sound towards him. Mando shook his head, as he said bluntly, “Nap time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby sounded sad, but plopped down on his bottom nonetheless in the basket. Mando turned towards Evangeline’s frail form. He approached the bed, grabbing the glass of water that was sitting on the table beside it. Carefully, he reached out his gloved fingers, sliding them along her bare shoulder, the blanket tucked underneath her arms. He said, voice even and firm, “Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw her brows twitch. They pulled together, confused maybe, or probably just sensitive to the light in the room – even though he and Cara had been keeping them low. Her eyes fluttered, blinking blearily. He watched as her fingers instinctively held the patterned blanket closer to her chest and squeezed it. He wasn’t exactly worried about such a thing at the moment with her half-conscious, but even in that state she was still embarrassed of it. Mando ordered, “You need more water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it would be easier to start an IV. But Mando didn’t even know if their planet’s ‘doctor’ had something like that, and even if he did, Mando didn’t think he trusted a doctor from Nevarro – no offense to Cara and Karga. Evangeline’s eyes were unfocused, laced with sleep and exhaustion, but she turned enough to try and prop her head up. Mando reached out, taking the back of her head and bringing the glass to her lips, and she gulped down the water. She finished it, before pulling away and he set the glass aside before slowly lowering her head back to the pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shut her eyes, and without hesitance, Mando pushed the blanket to the side to reveal her bare abdomen. To his surprise, she didn’t shove his hands away like she had done several times before when he had messed with the blankets to adjust her. He quickly slipped one of his gloves off, before placing his hand where he recalled the wound being. He looked at her face – gauging if there was some sort of pain response as he slowly pressed down. Evangeline gave no indication that it was painful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that hurt?” Mando questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, but croaked weakly, “Your hand is cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando only hummed, removing it from her skin as he returned the glove to his hand. It truly must have been the blood loss then. The wound was perfectly healed, nothing left behind. She wasn’t as pale as she had been, some color had returned to her face. Mando pulled the blanket back over her – tucking it under. She rolled back to her side, before she whispered – eyes still closed, “I need clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cara went to find you some,” Mando provided, where he remained sitting on the edge of the bed. Evangeline’s head nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A long pause passed between them and she said nothing else. Mando thought she had probably fallen back to sleep, so he pushed himself upward to stand. When he turned away though, he heard her speak quietly, voice somewhat impeded by where the side of her face was in the pillow…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dreamed about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando turned. He didn’t know if he wanted there to be anymore dreams after what had happened on that damned moon. She still had her eyes closed, and she opened her mouth to continue, but it was almost as if sleep was taking hold stronger than the conscious world around her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I almost thought I could see your face – but…it wouldn’t focus. You were smiling though. I could see your mouth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked at her, and that was the only explanation he got. Evangeline’s breathing evened back into sleep. Mando turned again, walking away only to go sit at the foot of the bed…hands folded together and elbows rested on his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>II .</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Karga had been acting weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was guilt. Every time Mando went to see him in his work area – the same desk which Evangeline had been laid on when she was dying – he appeared to smile more at Mando. Appeared to speak very kindly, using flattery Mando supposed to try and apologize for what had happened. Mando didn’t blame him for what had occurred…Mando had agreed to go, and he had allowed Evangeline to come along. Blaming Karga would have been a waste of time so…Mando spent time blaming himself instead to make up for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sat across from his desk in a chair he had pulled up. They had been sitting in silence. Mando mostly came over to get out of the tiny shed, and Cara had offered to take a turn watching Evangeline and the baby. She had returned with clothes, but they had decided it best to wait to dress her until she was stronger. Mando stared at the wall – thinking about how much time they were losing, hyperaware Gideon had just had people working on the very planet they were stuck on until Evangeline was well again. And it wasn’t her fault. Mando considered leaving her in the care of Cara and Karga until he could bring the baby to Corvus and return, but a part of him couldn’t leave her. Not when she was so weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga cleared his throat across the desk, questioning…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is Miss Evangeline today, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded casual. Like asking how someone’s family member was after surgery. Mando straightened up a bit in the seat where he was slumped slightly. He put his arms on the rests and he answered simply, “She’s getting more color. Still trying to get her to eat though, she doesn’t have an appetite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor girl,” Karga hummed, grimacing, “I had an accident a few years back. Lost a lot of blood. It’s nasty business when the body is trying to replace so much. I’ve heard it can take a few months to get everything replaced back to the way it used to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sighed. It could have been avoided…it could have not happened. If he had said no, if he had forced her to listen to him and to stay back with the Child. If he had kept her closer while they were there – he didn’t even know why she went around the desk in the first damned place. He should’ve kept her <em>fucking</em> safe. That was the end of it, and the thought of it riled an anger he hadn’t realized he was feeling yet until he slowly pushed himself to his feet, just so he wouldn’t have to sit still anymore. He moved a bit further away…He had never been one to drive fists through walls – he much preferred shooting bounties when he got angry or when people got in his way. But there was nothing to be done except seethe over his own stupidity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga must have noticed, because he sighed, “Mando…She’s going to be alright. The Child healed her, we got her back in time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando didn’t turn to look at him as he spoke through clenched teeth in a low tone, “And if we hadn’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t torture yourself with ‘what ifs’,” Karga said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t help it. It felt like the only way to punish himself. When he thought about her pale hand pressing to the side of his helmet, asking for his name. Like that was the last thing she had wanted in those moments – and he had told her to ‘stop it’, he almost couldn’t swallow his pride enough to give her that when she was <em>dying</em>. But it had felt too much like a goodbye, a finality, like she was letting go and maybe he was angry that she would realize such a thing and allow it to happen – irrational at best, no one could stop themselves from dying on will alone while bleeding out through a collapsed lung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The self-deprecation was interrupted when Cara suddenly walked in. Mando turned to face her, his arms crossed on his chest. She was carrying the baby in her arms and there was a look on her face that appeared exasperated. Maybe not annoyed, but at a loss of sorts. Mando blinked under his helmet before he questioned, maybe a bit too harshly, “Who’s with Evangeline?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I was,” Cara sighed, and gestured behind herself, “I brought the clothes back, and a few minutes ago I asked if she wanted to put them on…But she doesn’t want to put them on without getting clean. So I brought in a metal tub cause I don’t think she’s strong enough to stand in the shower and she’s refusing for anyone to help her. It’s your turn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s brows pulled downward in an expression neither people could see as he said, “You couldn’t make her let you help her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not making the girl do anything,” Cara moved to the chair Mando had been sitting in, putting the baby in her lap. She nodded her head to the door and continued, “Because if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t want a lady I just met a day ago to help me put my naked self into a bath. The girl can’t even raise her arms above her head, there’s no way she’s going to be able to even wash her hair…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara trailed off, then, “You know her better, she’ll be more comfortable if you do it. I already filled it up, and put out the soap, you just need to assist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s not going to want me to touch her,” Mando growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara tilted her head. He didn’t miss the way she glanced at Karga and there was something knowing there. Knowing between the two of them and Mando wondered if he was really so translucent. Or if Evangeline was. Cara raised an eyebrow when she looked back at Mando, before she said bluntly, “Mando, it won’t be the first time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Cara…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not stupid.” Cara went on towards Mando’s stark silence, “It’s your business, but don’t play like you’ve never seen the girl in that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technically, he hadn’t seen anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando gritted his teeth. He was both embarrassed and angry, as if she had insinuated something preposterous but he was more angry that she was correct. Karga looked as if he was going to apologize, but Mando whirled, exiting the building as he took wide strides down the street to where the tiny home was. He left the baby with Cara, despite the irritation. Hopefully, Evangeline hadn’t managed to drown herself in their absence, and he pushed the door open to the home without knocking…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara must have told Evangeline of her plans to tattle, because when he entered, Evangeline was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had a quilt over her, her hands holding it close to her chest to cover her body, which he assumed was still undressed to get washed. Sure enough, Cara had moved a metal tub into the space between the bed and the entrance to the kitchen area. She had laid a few towels out and wash rags, with the soap like she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was kind of surprised to see her sitting up, though she didn’t look well. It seemed just sitting there on the edge of the bed had exerted her, and she had lost some of the color she had gained back. However, her eyes narrowed on him when he came in, and the first thing she said was, “I don’t need help to take a bath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded petulant to him, but if he was honest he was stubborn when injured as well and he didn’t think he would want someone to help him. She was trembling from weakness in her muscles, and when she looked away, she seemed ashamed. Mando sighed, approaching her slowly as he tried to force himself to speak to her gently in her weakened state, “Yes, you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swallowed, her throat bobbing a moment as she opened her mouth, as if to retort, but she couldn’t come up with anything to argue. Mando shook his head, letting out an exasperated sound, “You’re hurt. It’s better to accept that you’re going to need help than arguing about it, because eventually it’s going to happen one way or another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s pale face flushed with what he could only assume was a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. Her grey eyes flitted up towards him, before she suddenly began to move. She kept the quilt held close to her, and went to stand. Mando saw the struggle shooting through her already shaking body, and he reached out, stepping closer. He grabbed her upper arms to steady her – but he didn’t miss the way her breath quickened with exertion and her eyes shut. She didn’t make it to a fully standing position before she slowly had to sink back down to sit, eyes still closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they opened again, Mando released where he was holding her by her arms. She looked at him, and he couldn’t read her face – but she appeared at a loss as to what to do. She couldn’t stand…he didn’t know how she thought she was going to get in the tub alone – let alone stand in a shower. Mando spoke, trying to provide a bit of comfort, “I’ll just lift you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But…” She started, but it trailed off weakly. She was blinking rapidly. Mando sighed, and reached for the quilt. He wrapped his fingers into it, before lifting his helmeted gaze to look at her – waiting for permission. He knew they were both making it weird, they were making it harder than it needed to be. Slowly, her own hands lightened their grip on the quilt and Mando took that has a sign he could remove it. He did so slowly, before setting it aside, behaving nonreactive as he lifted her bare form into his arms and slowly lowered her into the warm water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had her arms wrapped over her chest as she sunk beneath it. He noticed the way she couldn’t meet his eyes, but he simply kneeled beside the tub, not looking at her body but rather only focusing on her face when he would return his gaze to her. She curled forward slightly, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them close, effectively shielding herself. If he wasn’t so worried she’d pass out in the water and drown, he would have left her alone to do what she needed to do. He felt bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence as he pulled his gloves off. She had rested her head on her arms, her cheek squished as she finally turned to look at him. Her eyes were foggy, the movement was enough to make her want to go back to sleep. Mando cleared his throat, and busied himself with continuing to remove his gloves. There was only silence, besides the slight sound of the water hitting the sides of the metal tub. It sounded almost hollow, and Evangeline was still looking at him long after he had found nothing to busy himself with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered closed though, and Mando said, “Don’t fall asleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just resting,” She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her eyes opened once more, she spoke, “It’s hard to stay awake. I’ve been sleeping all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You lost a lot of blood,” Mando explained, continuously averting his eyes and it was a moment he was grateful to have his helmet to shield that fact and to leave him outwardly unshaken, “Sleeping is how our bodies heal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline chuckled, quiet, “When I had woken up…And the wound was gone…A part of me hoped that the baby fixed all that. Maker – I can’t even believe the baby managed to do that. That he was able to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off, lifting her head just a bit to look at the wall opposite of her. He could see behind her eyes – there was something bleak there. A memory. He hoped she didn’t remember much. There wasn’t anything worth remembering of that terrible trip back to the town. The darkness that had been overhead and smothering and Mando had thought he was actually going to have to go on a killing spree. Something he only heard about when stories of vengeance made their way across the galaxy. Evangeline’s eyes shut again – and Mando interrupted this time of rest with a statement…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should try to hurry. You’re not well enough to be out of bed this long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, then said, “You need to wet your head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes opened slowly, as if it was one of the most difficult things for her to do. She sat up a bit, removing her chin from her knee and he watched as she uncurled her body. Evangeline slowly lowered herself into the water, and Mando looked away when her body was completely unfolded and she dunked her head under. When she came back up, her hair was slicked back and he reached out to assist her in sitting back up straight. She exhaled, and he could see her trembling – tired. Maybe it would have done better to put a chair in the shower. Her fingers grabbed the sides of the tub and Mando reached over and grabbed the soap. He poured a bit onto his hands, rubbing them together before he paused and looked at her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I?” Mando asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, rubbing her eyes without much thought. Mando reached out, awkwardly as he began to rub the soap into her hair. It was odd, he had never washed anyone else’s hair before – and it was so long and thick compared to doing his own he almost found it difficult. He was also trying very hard to be gentle with her, as not to pull her hair too harshly. Mando didn’t miss when she leaned into his touch and it made him feel a little less uncomfortable. It was a strangely intimate moment – one he had never imagined sharing with someone, especially her. He spent several minutes scrubbing, before he dipped his hands in the water to clean them of the soap and he said, “Okay…you can rinse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned away as she did so – pretending to busy himself with the cap on the soap. She took a few moments to finish, before she sat back up again. He glanced at her hair, making sure she had gotten all the soap while she rubbed everything from her eyes. Mando grabbed a nearby towel, then pushed it into her hands. She quickly rubbed her face dry with it, finally opening them once more. He noticed the way she paused, and looked at him – her lashes wet and hair pushed out of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time since she had woken up after the Child had healed her, she smiled at him. It was small and hesitant, but she laughed, “That was kind of nice. You should be a hairdresser.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando shook his head at the joke, before taking the towel from her and laying it on the bed behind him and he stood. Evangeline sighed deeply, glancing around and she said, “I feel like this is how old people break their hips…Trying to get out of the bath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna let you fall down,” Mando assured, reaching down towards her. She grabbed his arms, and he pulled slowly. She had to put quite a bit of her weight on him as he lifted her out – the water coating his beskar before he placed her on the towel behind them. Evangeline was quick to grab one of the other towels, pulling it around her body, effectively shielding her from him. Mando watched her curl into herself to keep in the warmth that the bath had offered. She was growing paler by the moment he felt, in the dimly lit room. Mando asked, “Where’d Cara put the clothes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pointed to the kitchen. Mando moved towards it and sure enough – on the counter were several articles of clothing. Evangeline said, “She said there’s a sleep shirt and underwear…I guess I can wear those.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right. She probably wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while. Mando brought the clothes over, a white sleep shirt and he wrapped the underwear inside as if he thought that was going to be more gentleman like. Of course he had seen her completely bare already – Mando had seen many people undressed before, but none had made him quite as discombobulated. Evangeline looked up at him before removing the towel and she blinked expectantly, and Mando got the silent order to turn around, despite having just lifted her bare body moments before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments passed before she said, “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he turned back around, she was dressed in the night shirt. She pushed the damp towels off the bed, before she started scooting herself back towards the headboard. Her grey eyes found his as she slid away – and he hated the thought he had so much he shoved it down instantly. Evangeline said, clearly not noticing with the safety of his helmet protecting him, “Thank you…You didn’t have to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” Mando stated simply. He picked up the damp towels, tossing them aside to be grabbed later. Evangeline slipped under the blankets, her body moving ever so slowly as if it was greatly painful, and her eyes were barely open. She laid against the pillows, and Mando figured this was his cue to go get Cara – so that they could start cleaning up the tub she had brought in and to get it emptied and back where it belonged. He noticed Evangeline didn’t turn and face the other way like she had been doing, but turned and faced where he was still standing. She curled her arm under her head on the pillow and the words left her in a sleep laced voice…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you mad at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know where the question came from. Mando didn’t think he had given any indication that he had been angry with her – there was relief that she was alive, there was a guilt laden pain in his chest, there was her with her lovely face…Having barely come back from the spark being ripped from it. She was looking at him, but only barely, the bath having clearly drained much of her strength. How could she have thought she was going to be able to bathe alone? Mando took a step forward, and shook his head under his helmet, “I’m not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then…” She sounded greatly confused, “You’re angry at <em>someone</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m angry yes,” Mando said, “At the people that did this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline replied simply, small, “He’s dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” Mando stated it sharper than he had intended, maybe angrier. He didn’t miss the way she jumped slightly, despite his voice not being loud but rather sharp was a better word. Biting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her expression was odd. She bit her lip, as if thinking – or trying to past the exhaustion. Her eyes flitted to the ceiling above her head where she was laying. He noticed the way her fingers tightened into the blanket. She spoke softly to the sky, “It feels like you want to kill him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” And Mando wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t…A sense of frustration rose up. He didn’t know how she didn’t understand. Her body had run cold under his gloved hands. Mando moved even closer to her, and stood over her where she laid, causing her eyes to leave the ceiling and to look at him. She didn’t look scared, but her brows pulled down into an expression of sorrow – sorrow for him it seemed. But he didn’t want that – he wanted her to agree that the person that had done this, a nameless nobody deserved to be dead over and over again. Because a nameless nobody wasn’t going to make their lives so miserable. Mando continued in a cutting way, slicing the words down without thinking, “Wouldn’t you want to do the same to the people who murdered your family?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My family,” She echoed…Eyes going far away. Her inhale was shaky, and he wished instantly that he had not asked. But he didn’t know how else to get his point across. She pulled the blanket closer and finally her grey eyes met his brown ones once more with the helmet in between. Slowly…from side to side her head shook…and she breathed the words out…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…I wouldn’t…I’ve never thought about killing them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then, “I have to differentiate myself somehow. And I don’t want to hurt anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words almost didn’t make sense. Then there was a small laugh – and he couldn’t tell if she was being honest or not when she stated simply…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides…I’m not nearly the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando felt his stomach churn. His lip set under his helmet in a straight line at her words. Slowly, he moved even closer, this time his leg touching the edge of the bed. Evangeline stared up at him, still so pale. Slowly, he leaned down, pressing a hand on the pillow beside her head. She didn’t look frightened – more so confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen to me,” He ordered…then paused…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and that kid…you’re all that I have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>III .</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Another two days went by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear Evangeline was getting her strength back. That she didn’t need to sleep as much to be able to stand and move around the tiny shed-home they had been given. It was to the point, that Mando thought that she would be well enough to travel again in just a few more days…A week at most, which was good. The longer they stayed, the more his paranoia screamed that Gideon was going to come knocking down their door. That he was going to snatch the kid and noticed Evangeline and take her too on the way out for whoever in the Empire had decided that they needed her too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first day that Evangeline had gotten up that morning and had gone through the entirety of the day without needing to sleep on an off. It had been spent doing mundane things…things that almost felt too natural and too good – to the point Mando felt as if something was surely going to come along and crush it all underfoot. He had watched her as she had tidied the messes they had made being in the small space, she had sat with the Child for some time – playing with the toys Karga had provided of course. It was clear she was tired of being tired and tired of being in bed from the way she seemed to avoid lying down, even when she was quite obviously sleepy still. But it appeared as if most of the color had returned to her face, and hopefully they would be ready to travel soon…A week at most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their conversation a few nights before had prompted a silence, much like the few they had endured beforehand. The strange knowing, and the guilt that came along with it. When she looked at him, her eyes were always filled to the brim with something. An emotion that Mando could not place and yes – he had been honest with his words. He had meant what he had said. Evangeline and the kid were the only things in the universe that truly mattered to him, but he worried it maybe should have never been spoken. Because now she knew how he felt – and now he was struggling even more than he had been before. The prospect that she had almost died, had almost ceased to exist. He couldn’t remember the last time a mission going wrong had affected him so deeply. Had interrupted day and night dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had stepped around each other during her day of movement, and he had given her space to do what she wanted. Cara had come to check on them, and she must have noticed that Evangeline was moving about quite a bit that day, because she had offered to take the kid. Something Mando didn’t particularly like, but apparently the school was doing something fun that night for the children. And Mando – Mando was almost unnerved by how domestic it felt, watching as the kid went away and Evangeline smiled at him and waved from the door of their shed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You and the kid…You’re all that I have.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Evangeline had stared up, her tired eyes going wide for a moment with surprise. He didn’t miss, as the moments ticked by, the way her lip trembled, and she looked away…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He knew after he had left that evening that she had cried. But he didn’t know what else to say, and he knew she wasn’t crying because it was such a terrible thing – he knew she was crying because he had hurt her on Tatooine all of those weeks ago. He had taken something from her and then offered only rejection in return because he couldn’t process his own guilt over the situation. But it had seemed so convoluted, nothing like the women he had woken to before. The outer shell didn’t exist, there was nothing – not a wall. Evangeline felt like an open book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until she was pushing her dinner around on her plate that they started their first real conversation of the day…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s weird,” She mumbled staring at the food. They sat across from each other, Mando only lifting his helmet slightly with each bite. Evangeline had grown past trying to peek inside so some of the wariness had been lost from him. Mando watched her and she continued, “You know, without the baby here. He’d be getting tired at this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, then she chuckled, “It’s weird how easy routines happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew what she meant. His first several weeks with the kid had been difficult – getting used to having to make sure another living thing ate and slept and stayed clean. But at some point it had become second nature, and he had even caught himself looking for the kid, seemingly forgetting that he was off with some of the other planet’s children. Something Mando hadn’t been keen on – but Evangeline had insisted it would be fun for him. But with Gideon’s survival still looming, it was almost nauseating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She changed the subject, shaking her head as if she had been speaking to herself, “When are we going to Corvus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soon,” Mando said, “When you’re well enough to travel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head tilted to the side and she replied, “Well, I feel loads better…Still kinda groggy, but other than that, I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off and sighed, “I don’t want us to have to stay longer on account of me. I’m okay now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando almost sighed as well – she had been acting as if the entire ordeal had been a simple bump in the road. Like everyone had been overreacting, including herself. Mando watched her stand, and leave the remainder of her food behind. He didn’t know why he always worried when she didn’t finish her food – maybe because usually when she didn’t it was because her mind was elsewhere and she wasn’t focusing. She brought the plate to the trash, dumping it before cleaning her mess. He replied, “You’re still exhausted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands paused in what she was doing, and he saw a smile that was quite clearly not genuine – but forced. A way to convince him. He had long stopped believing that specific smile. Her arms crossed over her chest. It was hard to believe just a few days ago she had been on her death bed, but he could still see the remnants in the dark circles under her eyes and the way her body hunched forward slightly as if she was tired from standing. She was already dressed for bed, which hinted even more that she had been struggling throughout the day and living for the time that the sun would go down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll take us a while to travel to Corvus,” She said, tilting her head, “That’ll give me even more time to rest. And with the scary Moff Gideon around – I don’t think we should stay longer than we have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stood. The mention of Gideon made his shoulders tense as he grabbed his own plate of food and did away with it much like Evangeline had. She was silent, as if waiting for him to reply, however, he didn’t really feel like discussing a rushed departure when he was still irrationally worried she was going to drop dead at any moment. Her eyes remained on him, until suddenly her voice filtered through, a question hesitant on her lips…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did Moff Gideon do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Other than order experimentation on the kid?” The words left his mouth harsher than he intended as he turned the water off. He noticed her eyes go a little wide, but she had listened to the transmission too – she should follow at least a little as he explained, “We fought him here a while back…Several weeks before I met you. He’s from the Empire remnants and he wants the kid for some kind of weird…study. I thought I had killed him, but obviously…he’s like a bug.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando moved around her, beginning to walk back to the table, but he paused when she whispered, “Why would they want to take blood from him though? I mean…Jedi are just Force sensitives, right? Why him specifically?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s strong…” Mando said, even though he wasn’t exactly positive what he was talking about. He didn’t know a lot about the Force other than what had been said, but he had seen the kid do his sorcery tricks as he went on, “He can…move things without touching them…He healed you and Karga. Maybe he’s the best they can find.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked at him – her eyes looking sad. Clearly sad for what the baby was, what was after him, the fate that threatened to befall him. Evangeline ran a hand through her hair and she stepped towards him as she whispered, “Then that means we should leave as soon as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As soon as you’re better,” Mando stated bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked exasperated. Her head shook from side to side, and she sounded slightly annoyed, “I <em>am</em> better. I don’t have a scratch on me – it wasn’t even a big deal…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that…That made something in Mando’s brain twinge with…Something. He wasn’t sure if it was anger, or worry, or what. Wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t a big deal to watch her life drain away? For her to bleed out in front of him? And then to spend the next few days in and out of sleep, not even being able to stand on her own to bathe…Maybe it was because a part of him feared it would happen again – and if she wasn’t scared – if she didn’t realize what it was, maybe it really would. Because there was no self-preservation behind her eyes and all she had asked for in those moments was to know his name…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if death didn’t truly stick – or as if it wasn’t a fume to be inhaled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It came out low…daring. As if he couldn’t believe it had come out of her mouth. Evangeline blinked, looking startled at the reaction. She stepped back a bit, and tried to retract, “Nothing…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Mando demanded, “What the hell did you say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew, but he wanted her to tell him. Wanted to know if she really meant it. Because every fiber of his being felt like that had been one of the worst experiences of his life. And he had been powerless to stop it and he was almost certain the entire thing had been his fault for letting her come along. Evangeline inhaled, and she said, “It wasn’t a big deal. I’m okay now…No lasting damage or anything – I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re fine now,” Mando said. His voice was empty of emotion, but it held something sharp behind it, something warning, “Seems you’ve forgotten how you got here though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, “I didn’t forget. I remember it pretty clearly. I made the decision to go with you guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I shouldn’t have let you,” Mando interjected, the words causing her to jump in what looked like surprise. Her brows tugged together as if she was struggling to process his words, but he thought the statement was fairly self-explanatory. He should have done more. He should have <em>made</em> her stay behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was quiet until she said, “I hadn’t been asking for permission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stared. He just stared. Sometimes he didn’t know how she managed to get under his skin so much. It wasn’t a rage – it was just a desire to shake her until she understood, as if the words from before hadn’t set in – as if she truly didn’t get what he had meant when he had told her that she and the kid were the only things he had. He wondered if the loss of her parents made her think of herself as less than important – but he didn’t feel like psychoanalyzing her the way she always did to him. He wasn’t good at it, and he didn’t enjoy doing it. She was the way that she was – and he didn’t really need an explanation as to how someone’s core years formed who they were. Especially not when he knew how incredibly selfless she was – stupidly – stupidly selfless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right,” Mando ground out, “You hadn’t been. And then you almost died. Bet the kid would have loved that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked offended, “Don’t use him to…push that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitated, then croaked weakly, “That’s not fair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair,” Mando scoffed under his breath as he stepped back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes fair,” Evangeline followed him, her eyes looking pink around the edges and he wondered if they were threatening tears or if she was getting too tired. He noticed her hands shaking – and he worried briefly she was getting too upset for her body to take at the moment. Evangeline went on as if she didn’t notice the hesitance and worry in Mando’s pause of walking away, “I know you don’t think so, but life has the potential to be fair for people. If – If we just tried, and we didn’t treat others like garbage, it’s not wrong to expect more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando asked, stones…gravel in his throat, “Did you ever think that’s asking too much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asking people to be decent?” Evangeline whispered, looking astounded, “No…Not at all. In fact, I don’t think it’s asking <em>enough</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stared at her. Looking into her grey eyes he searched for something. He searched for an explanation as to how she could have nearly died and still thought that. How she could have said what she said earlier about not wanting to kill the people who had taken her family from her. He hadn’t known people like her actually existed – the ones who always spoke of wanting a kinder and warmer universe that was united. The things he felt the New Republic pretended to preach, but there would always be the greedy politicians that would find their way in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t miss the way she seemed to pale. Her eyes blinked and Mando instinctively stepped forward, taking her by her arm. She didn’t look like she was going to fall out, but she definitely looked tired all of a sudden. Mando spoke, the argument melting away – because…he didn’t think she really had the energy for it and he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, “You should lay down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando didn’t miss her brief glare. It wasn’t real, he could tell – she didn’t put enough effort behind it. She slipped from his grip, surprisingly gentle and she moved to the bed. He watched her pull the blankets back, and begin to adjust herself – getting ready to sleep…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, she paused, suddenly turning to face him. It looked like she was breathing a bit heavier…Maybe she really was going to fall over. But she wasn’t getting into the bed yet. She blinked at him several times – looking as if she was considering something. Suddenly, she said, the words coming to life in the room, “How can the universe seem so evil to you when you’ve done good within it? When you know people are capable of it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando felt his mouth set in a line. Slowly, he walked around the counter into the room with the bed. There were scrapes on the floor where himself and Cara had dragged the metal tub out together after Evangeline had become well enough to stand in the shower again. Mando paused, near the center of the room, but close enough that he could still see how her muscles were shaking were she stood…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked, brows pulling downward, “Yes…good. You’ve taken care of the baby…You’ve protected me when I’ve argued. There was Peli, and the Frog Lady and her husband – people who have all been kind to us. And your friends…Don’t you think others have that capacity?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He searched her face. He searched for something to hold onto. He had thought the conversation was done, he didn’t want to talk about morals anymore. They weren’t going to see eye to eye – she saw the universe through an entirely different lens, she had grown up in a completely different way. Mando had been trained from the age of a foundling to be a warrior and she had been taught from birth that the souls of everything were connected in compassion and understanding. That there was hope for everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could reply, he noticed the way her body went limp for a moment. He shot forward, and grabbed hold of her arm, before slowly assisting her in sitting on the edge of the mattress. He kneeled down in front of her, holding her steady as she blinked and placed a palm flat on the side of her head…Clearly trying to stop her head from rushing. Trying to take control of her body again after it had been lost. A gloved hand flattened on her thigh, and Mando didn’t realize he had tried to squeeze comfortingly until just a few moments later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whispered, sounding frustrated, “Maker…it’s like seeing snow clouds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando watched her face – her soft features coming back to herself. He watched the way the color returned to her cheeks upon having sat down. The way she grabbed at the edges of her sleep shirt to busy her shaking hands. Strands of hair fell into her face, caressing her cheeks as she stared down at him, a sudden look flashing across her fragile expression. Maybe a part of him knew what she was thinking, because he felt his back tense at the shared thought – or what he could only assume was a shared thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like Tatooine…But somehow they had switched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gloved hand remained on her bare thigh. He thought to remove it, to stand…To leave and go out into the crisp evening air and take a few breaths. But his hand remained right where it was, and he watched Evangeline’s eyes flicker to it. Tatooine had been…a night in which Mando had given into every small desire he had ever felt towards her since meeting her. Desires he had barely known existed up until that moment when the truth happened and he was sinking between her legs. His thumb slid, pressing down into her soft flesh in the inner portion of her thigh. He wasn’t sure if he was correct – but he thought he had felt a shiver. And he wondered how things had shifted so quickly – how it had gone from an argument to the memories of Tatooine hitting him like they had never left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressure formed under his stomach. That thing that had caused him to take her the first time. Moments ticked by like that, between her knees, wondering if she wanted him to get away…If she wanted to push him. But when her mouth opened, he was met with the soft voice that always made it feel like he could never go a day without properly hearing it speaking towards him…A question on the tip of her tongue…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite having learned his name – she had yet to use it. He didn’t know if it was because of habit or if she had forgotten…Maybe she was afraid to use it. But her voice always spoke it so sweetly, and Mando’s hand slid upward, and he eyed her under his helmet, gauging her reaction to his touch. Shaky hands reached out and part of him expected a shove – a request for space. However…it didn’t happen. Instead her fingers laced into the fabric near his neck, where it was exposed…closer and softer than the beskar. He could feel her hands shaking through his skin. She looked like she could hardly inhale…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had sounded beautiful that night, and had felt…even more so. He swallowed – beginning to knead his hand into her thigh, sneaking higher and higher towards the underwear he knew was underneath. She wasn’t stopping him – but he felt she wouldn’t. It was himself that he wanted to stop…but he couldn’t. His other hand slid outward, grabbing her hip and squeezing as he pushed himself to his feet, pulling her hip forward. Her bottom slid out from underneath her easily, and she back fell into the mattress. He stood over her, and she laid on her back…alive – breathing heavily and legs slightly spread apart. The room was silent besides their breaths. And he felt something he had known before – something that wasn’t going to stop if he wasn’t asked to…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” He whispered, and she was looking up at him with wide eyes, “I…Need you to say it’s okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had been so little time before. So little time to breathe. Evangeline was staring up, and she only nodded until Mando ordered, “Say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” She croaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And everything – the regret from Tatooine, all of it…it seemed to pause. Melt. Disappear for a moment as Mando shut out the lights – as always had to be the case with the helmet. He worked quickly, removing it and his gloves – it all seemed to be in the way and he felt it was taking longer than it ever did normally, before he was finally able to put one knee on the bed between Evangeline’s legs and he leaned down and found her mouth…And for the first time since that night – he kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made a sound into her mouth, deep and rumbling as he pressed into it. Before – before they had bitten back so many sounds, the baby and the woman who owned the house having been sleeping so close. But there – in that moment, it was just the two of them. And Evangeline’s skin was warm and alive beneath his body, and he couldn’t describe what relief it was…She was breathing, and her hands were caressing his cheeks, and a part of him wondered how she could let him touch her again when he had been so terrible to her after their last encounter. But the thought only remained a moment before he pulled from the kiss, breathing heavily and he pushed his hips down, seeking that warm contact he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled sharply as he created the friction between them. Hurriedly, still rocking his hips, he pushed her sleep shirt upward, revealing her abdomen that was blind in the darkness. Mando dug his thumbs in, leaning down and sliding his mouth along the skin there, paying close attention to the place the knife had entered – the skin smooth and brand new as if nothing happened. His hands slid further up, finding her breasts where he squeezed one carefully – gently. Evangeline was squirming below him, her breaths coming out uneven and ragged. She reacted so easily, and Mando felt his pants grow tighter as he wrapped his mouth around her other breast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whimpered. Soft – and he wished it were louder. It still sounded as if she was biting the sounds back and when he pulled away – he slid his teeth along her sternum before sitting up a bit. He was painfully aware of the tightness in his pants, but he gently took the edges of Evangeline’s underwear, sliding them downward. She allowed it easily, and Mando tossed them aside, moving further down the bed from where she laid. His bare hands slid along her sides, savoring every single shiver as he went to her hips and finally her inner thighs, pushing them open. Mando ran his thumbs along the muscle there. He whispered into the dark, “Evangeline…You don’t have to be quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know if she nodded, but Mando didn’t wait for a verbal response. His mouth found the warmth between her legs and he felt her back arch upward, a hand grabbing him by the hair and tugging. Not in a painful way, but her body moved, deeply in response to his movements, his fingers joining his mouth at her entrance. There was a strangled cry, prompting Mando to move slower, wanting to pull the sounds out one by one. Every time he had thought about Tatooine – had tried to push past the guilt, there had been the thought of them having to hold back so much, having to be quiet. And now…he didn’t think he could. She had almost died, but with those sounds, she was alive and she was making those sounds because <em>he</em> had brought them to the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s tongue moved, and he continued to rhythmically bring his fingers in and out. Her hand tightened in his hair, continuing to squirm, her legs trembling above him. He kept it slow…slow…as slow as he could so he could have her there as long as he could. He hoped she wasn’t too weak still…for this. He used his free hand to reach up and push against her thigh to get better access to the entrance between. The sounds from her were slowly growing, and he felt his stomach flutter a bit, when he heard her say in a quiet whisper, “Din…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was breathless, the first time he had heard her say it out loud. It sounded…perfect coming from her. No one had called him that in years, besides Gideon’s exposure. And then – in that dark room, he wished he could see what she looked like from his position with his mouth between her legs. He pushed deeper, moving his mouth a bit more urgently as his lips and tongue found that spot that made her grow louder…louder still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickened the pace there when he heard her breath beginning to speed up, hand holding onto his hair and her hips moving in response. He quickened, deepening, harder – trying to get her to that point. Soon he removed his mouth, but continued the quickness of his fingers, as he leaned over her, kissing her mouth hard. She returned the kiss – but it was far gentler despite the trembling state she was in, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. When he pulled from the kiss, he dipped down, placing small bites along her jawline and her neck, his free hand taking the side of her face into his grasp. Her back was arching, and crying out louder now, louder than she had given him on Tatooine. He continued the quick pace…before he leaned near her ear, and whispered, “You’re perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando still wished her could see her though, and in a sudden movement, he felt her clench around him, her cries turning into soft whimpers and fingernails digging into him through his shirt. Mando let her ride it out – until she was left lying there gasping. Mando relished in it, her body warm and willing against him. He sat up on his knees, pulling his lips from hers where he quickly offered a kiss to her panting mouth, before he began to the quick work of continuing to strip himself down, removing the remainder of the armor, along with the clothes underneath. Evangeline was still shaking, and Mando loomed over her once more, between her legs as he leaned down and murmured to her softly, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice came through the dark, and she croaked, “Yeah…I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded like she was trying to find the words. He kissed her again – he just wanted to keep kissing her. A part of him wanted to whisper words that would leave them both feeling dirty for days – but there was another part that just wanted her to know how perfect she was – how wonderful she felt. How much he wanted to be inside of her, and to just…fuck her as hard as he could. Mando slid a thumb along her cheek, her taste still in his mouth as he adjusted himself, giving her time to catch her breath. He was still worried – he didn’t want it to be too much for her all at once after what had happened a few days ago. She had been struggling to stand after all – and he had just brought her to an orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands found him, where he had scooted closer, sliding down his chest and his abdomen. He was already hard, but it seemed that was what she was searching for in the darkness, taking him into her hand. He let out a groan, leaning downward, as her hand moved gently in ever Evangeline’s fashion of doing things. There was nothing quick or desperate in the way she was touching him – just the slow and agonizing feeling of her trying to be what she was –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is…” She was still gasping in air from moments before as she questioned, “Is this okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was inexperienced, her hand movements told him but he wasn’t going to need much help in that area. Her touch was enough to make him want to go over the edge, just imagining her small delicate hand taking him and holding him – making the Creed almost seem unfair. But he needed to be able to kiss her – to feel his mouth on hers, and so covering his face was not an option. The kissing seemed to be what she herself reached for the most, and Mando wasn’t willing to take that. Her hand continued to slide against him, almost curiously as if she was slowly finding a rhythm. Mando reached under her, sliding her up a bit towards the head of the bed, causing her to remove her hand. He took the opportunity to grab both of her wrists, bringing them up above her head as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. This time he let her lead the kiss, slow and steady. She tugged her wrists free, putting her hands on either side of his face before she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando pushed her legs apart, moving towards the heat between her legs before he grabbed himself, rubbing against her. She was slick, and he felt her twitch slightly at his movement. However, before he could even begin to warn her in anticipation, her hands shot out and she stated suddenly, “Wait! Wait…I…I want to do…Something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something. Mando paused above her, and he felt her shift in the darkness. One hand grabbed his bicep, and she was gently maneuvering him. Slowly, she slipped forward, and Mando felt himself instead being laid back into the mattress. It was different – looking up and seeing her shadow above him and he felt her straddle his hips, climbing on top of him. He was confused at first, but when he felt her fingers grab him again, and she rose just the slightest to adjust herself over him – he understood what she was trying to do. Evangeline spoke, “Is –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cut her off, “It’s okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando heard her inhale, and there was a silent nod from her shadow. She raised herself up, before slowly – slowly sliding down on top of him, her body slowly welcoming him inside of her. She inhaled shakily, and he felt her hands flatten on his chest as she tried to secure herself on him. Mando resisted the urge to start moving – allowing her to have the control that he assumed she had desired. She seemed to be taking deep breaths – and he wondered if it hurt her at all. It must not have…because after a few moments, her body started to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando felt his eyes roll back as she moved up and down on top of him – seeming hesitant at first. Mando reached up, and grabbed her hips, beginning to assist her a bit, lifting her up and down on top of him. Warmth spread through his lower body, she was so…just soft, everywhere it seemed. Welcoming to him. Mando could hardly stand it – his fingers digging into her hips tightly as he helped her move up and down even quicker, trying to get as deep as he could inside of her. He twisted the angle, and Evangeline let out a whine of pleasure, and Mando gasped as well. He continued to grunt, sending himself upward to meet her hips…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a particular whimper she made, that made his heart flutter every time, urging him faster and faster until eventually he simply couldn’t stand it anymore. He sat upward, adjusting Evangeline in his lap as he continued to bounce her, putting his back against the headboard. At the movement, Evangeline leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him, gripping the nape of his neck like a lifeline as she shook. Mando planted a kiss on her cheek, lifting his hips off the mattress to quicken the pace even more, maybe being too rough as he slammed upward. Evangeline made a beautiful sound, arching, legs spreading even wider and Mando dug into her back, sliding his hands up under the night shirt she was still wearing. Evangeline burrowed her face in his neck – just like Tatooine. Maybe it was of comfort to her, maybe she didn’t know what else to do as the pleasure wracked her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard her beg past her panting, “Please…please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he flipped them back over to their original position, unable to resist the urge to do so. He pushed her down into the mattress, but her arms kept him in the embrace as he thrust himself in and out of her – burrowing her into the pillows behind her. He grabbed her chin when she made <em>that</em> sound again, and he stated, “You feel…amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded like she was going to say something, but the words were lost. She was tensing around him, and he felt his blood rushing in his ears in response to the movement, pulling him closer to finish. Her legs were wrapped around him, and he kissed anywhere he could reach, body becoming sloppy as he thrusted faster and more desperately the closer he came to climax. Evangeline was breathing so heavily, her sounds the most beautiful thing he had ever heard – and he wondered if her eyes were closed…If her mouth was open and if she was pale anymore or if her face was flushed with pleasure. Mando didn’t get much more time to think about it before something like electricity shot through his body. He groaned, tensing as he dug his fingernails into the sheets below Evangeline’s body, continuing to rock slightly as he rode out the climax. They were both sweating – the smell of sex heavy in the room and on the sheets as Mando slid forward, body pressing down against her, continuing to rock his hips just slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando felt Evangeline’s thigh slide up, caressing the side of his ribs as he reached over, digging his palm into the skin there, massaging gently. Her chest was heaving – between her legs wet and beautiful as he pulled away – knowing he was the reason she was a trembling mess…with her legs parted in opening on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind was fogged a bit, as he looked at her shadow and he felt her take hold of him, hands hesitant almost it seemed. Mando lowered himself on top of her, nuzzling his way between her neck and jaw, nipping lightly at the sensitize skin. Evangeline lifted her chin – giving him better access.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The insects outside sang something – Mando tried to force the feeling of Evangeline’s body against his to stay somewhere in his head – closed off but accessible. Mando leaned down once more, finding where the wound should have been before he slid his lips along it…Hoping it could give some kind of good luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando ran a hand through her hair, and he didn’t think she could ever understand how much she meant…How her existence was one of the only things that mattered to him – how if he could have her below him every night, he would cease to need anything else. Evangeline’s head had turned to the side, as if exhaustion was finally taking her with the fact she had suffered severe blood loss a few days prior. Her breathing lulled him, her hands on his skin providing comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pressed his mouth to her shoulder, just as he heard her murmur, “I never knew it was possible to feel so much at once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he pulled away, he propped himself up on his elbows above her. He still couldn’t see her face, but her voice sounded almost like she was dreaming, innocently thinking aloud. It had been far different from the first time – they had been so reserved, holding back so much. He still wished he could do more to her – make her feel <em>everything</em>. He slid the back of his knuckles along her cheekbone, and she leaned into the caress. Mando questioned – voice sounding like gravel, “What does it feel like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline exhaled…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boundless,” And it reminded him of that time in the cockpit, when she had tapped against the forehead of his helmet, “Like there’s never an ending.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was silent – almost frozen as he took in the beauty of her voice. Until he quickly leaned forward, pressing a forceful kiss to her mouth, not gentle…He didn’t know if his kisses ever were. She always seemed to be the one to force him to slow the insatiable desire to have more and more and more. She was too much, a rush of welcoming legs and warmth and when it was over, he wished for more. Again, he slid his hand over where the wound would have been, where she had nearly bled out. Where he had almost lost her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if his mind had wandered away, he spoke, “I won’t let anyone touch you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know if he meant in the way she had been injured – or…something else. Truly, the thought of someone touching her the way he did made his mind flare in an unfamiliar way. He didn’t recognize jealousy – lovers were lovers, and they went away as quickly as they arrived. He hadn’t been jealous of anyone he thought, not since he was a kid. Evangeline’s hand slowly covered where he was sliding his thumb under her ribs…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” She insisted, and she sounded so tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emotion pooled. But he shoved it away, as her arms wrapped around him, and her hands ran through his hair. It almost felt even more intimate than being inside of her. He wanted every inch of her skin to be his. For him to be the only one that could ever pull any of those sounds from her. Suddenly though, she spoke again…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His given name. It caught his attention sharply. He wasn’t used to hearing it, as he pulled back from the embrace. A hand searched his face in the dark, and he felt her thumb slide along his mouth. She continued on, some kind of emotion behind the words, “Please don’t wake up tomorrow and regret me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded like begging and he felt guilt take hold. He shook his head, and shushed her as gently as he could. He was still trying to learn how to comfort her. Comforting the kid was different – he required few sensical words – and he had hurt Evangeline the last time he had taken her. He spoke lowly, “No…No, I won’t do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, he gathered her into his arms. His body enveloped hers as he turned to his side, bringing her along. Affection was a difficult thing. But he wanted her to feel his hands caressing her, to feel comforted. Maybe he was doing it correctly, because he felt her relax against him, her head settling in the center of his chest and under his chin. There was so much of her thick hair everywhere, he carefully gathered it and smoothed it down. He could hear her breathing even out, and as he felt her slipping in slumber, he whispered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never regretted you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Interlude II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Shower with me.”</p>
<p>The words were blunt. They surprised her greatly. She nearly jumped from her skin, as it wasn’t a question – but rather a request that he didn’t appear he wanted her to deny. The thumb digging into her arm increased the pressure in its movements and she couldn’t help but imagine that morning in bed. Slowly, she took a breath…before she whispered, “What?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The alarm was blaring.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The things – whatever they were – giant droids, dark and horrifying were gripping into her skin. She struggled to draw in air, as it slipped and slipped and slipped, and it felt too much like the blade shoving its way into her ribs and the blood pooling out of her body as if it had never belonged to her in the first place. She tried to grab for it – but it was nonexistent as the droid’s hold only tightened and she could only allow a strangled scream – </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Evangeline sat up, a cry leaving her lips as her eyes snapped open and her nails dug into the mattress below her body. Her chest heaved, painful almost as her head rushed to catch up with the sudden movement. Evangeline’s mind tried desperately to catch up with the world around her – to grab at what she was seeing and where she was, but she had almost forgotten completely until she was finally able to draw another breath into her lungs – allowing it to settle there. Her head pounded – blood rushing through her ears…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was in the shed…the bed creaking below her trembling body until she stopped moving completely. The sun was pouring in the tiny window to her right, and the door was standing wide open in front of her. They had done such a thing a few days in a row to let air circulate. She gasped out another breath, grabbing the front of her night shirt as she looked around her, noticing the blankets on the other side of the bed were pushed back – a form having slept there the night before, but it was gone now…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night before – Maker…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline flinched when a figure appeared at the door suddenly. It wasn’t an urgent movement, rather just as if they were checking in – and it only took a moment to process it was Mando – Din…She wasn’t sure what to call him now. She had deciphered he was probably to only be referred to as Mando in front of others, and that Din was something that could be used between them…He hadn’t seemed to mind when…Well, the night before was a completely different story all together, completely different circumstances. Her mouth was dry, shoulders somewhat heavy…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando questioned from the door, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was breathing heavily still, and all she could muster was a nod. Mando stepped further into the shed-home, walking towards her with his usual wide strides. There was a bit of hesitance suddenly – but then it disappeared and he sat down slowly on the mattress beside her. She stared into his helmet, searching, as her brain worked hard to take in oxygen and to catch up. She had almost forgotten he always wore the helmet, which was an odd thing. The night before she had been able to touch him, had been able to card her hands through his hair and had been able to kiss him –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night before<em>, the night before</em>, it felt so far away suddenly. In those moments, it almost didn’t feel like it happen, and maybe a part of her didn’t want to let herself feel and acknowledge that it had. Not after what happened on Tatooine – and she clung to a fearful thought that maybe the same thing would happen again, that she had let him in only to be pushed away once more. She didn’t know how to ask such a thing. Even as he raised a hand to press it to the side of her neck, stating, “You’re going to make yourself pass out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right…she inhaled sharply, before holding it. His gloved hand was soft against her skin – light. Gentle. Something somewhat different, even though he had been gentle with her before. The night before he hadn’t been for a few moments, but then again in some he had slowed down, mostly due to her direction. It wasn’t that the hunger of his hands frightened her – it just made her fall behind, like she couldn’t catch up with the world around her. He must have grown tired of waiting for a response to his earlier question, because he asked again, “Are you <em>okay</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bad dream,” She offered shortly. She was acutely aware her underwear was still on the floor beside the bed, but she was grateful for the night shirt. The hand on the side of her neck slid away, a finger almost inconspicuously caressing under her chin. She pulled the blanket up close, trying to gauge his body language. She tried to remember what he had looked like in Tatooine compared to this. She tried to remember the tenseness in his body, his shoulders, the way he had been so curt towards her. And while he almost looked…awkward…the touch told her something different. It was like falling asleep the night before, his hands gently caressing her – giving her a comfort that his hold told her he wasn’t used to giving. But he had been mustering it for her benefit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A dream?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if he was checking – making sure it wasn’t like the moon. The thing was – she struggled with differentiating between dreams and what would later become visions of reality. She often times didn’t know for sure until the moment came. All she could offer in return to his question was a slight shrug of her shoulders, exhaling softly. Her eyes scanned the room again, and she felt her brows tug downward, “Where’ the baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Karga,” Mando provided bluntly, and she wasn’t surprised. Karga loved the entertainment the baby offered. It saved her having to find something to feed him though, which was good. Carefully, she adjusted herself…noticing something shift in the position of the room. Mando was staring, <em>staring</em>, always doing that – and she was trying to figure out what she should say. She didn’t know if she was supposed to bring up the night before. She didn’t know if she was supposed to say anything. How the next morning was supposed to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of finding words, she slowly took his hand. With a slight glance upward, she began to slide his glove off, and once his hand was free, she took it into her own, staring at the blankets and his knuckles as she ran her fingers over them. Despite always having on gloves, his hands were quite calloused in comparison to hers. She ran her fingers along the lines of his skin, and she realized in all of their intimacy, she was almost certain his hands had been the only visible skin she had seen in the light. She pulled the hand to her face, pressing his palm against her cheek. The helmet prevented her from kissing him the way she wanted, so she simply held him close in the way she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, her grey eyes rose to look into his helmet, and she croaked…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…don’t take it back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Not like Tatooine…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was a fear she had been feeling, even as he was taking her beneath his body. She had felt so much the night before – not just because of what he was doing to her, but his mind and emotions had been so open in the moment, she had been experiencing his pleasure and her own at the same time, and it had been almost incapacitating. But even through that fog, she had felt the fear – a sense of distrust in that way of being abandoned like she had been on the sands of Tatooine. She wished he could just let her in. His walls were so high, she felt she knew so little of him, and yet knew so much at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his words met her ears, the hand she held to the side of her face shifting. It pushed a few strands from her face, before taking her by her chin and forcing her to look at him. The grip was startlingly firm, a stark change from her own hands. Mando spoke, voice changing, suddenly lower and deeper in his throat, “I couldn’t…Even if I wanted, I wouldn’t be able to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand slowly released her chin, and slid down her throat, and she was acutely aware as it went lower, a thumb sliding across her breast through the fabric until his hand was on the blanket that covered her lower half. His hand slipped under it, and Evangeline inhaled sharply as she felt his skin slip below her night shirt and find the space between her legs –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It came without warning, his finger sliding inside of her. Her eyes blinked, mouth parting slightly as if to say something, but only a strangled sound escaped. His fingers were curling, moving painfully slow under the concealment of the blanket and her hands went to the sheets below where she sat at her sides, gripping them, her breath speeding up. She stared into his helmet, and her reflection made her flush with embarrassment, mouth still open with the feeling of him pushing in and out of her. It had been so quick, so sudden – she hadn’t known how to address any of it, but apparently he had decided to do it himself. She could feel herself growing wet around him, and she whimpered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, that’s what you look like,” Low…Quiet, as his fingers continued. He sounded so calm, the movement of the blanket and her breathing were the only indication of what was truly taking place, “Mesh’la…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know what language that was – or what the word meant. But she could feel every ounce of his emotions slamming into her. There were heavy feelings of desire, wanting – possessiveness that she didn’t recognize as him ever feeling in her presence before. Or not that she had noticed. All very overbearing. His fingers moved deeper, spreading and she let out a small cry, just as he said, “You always try so hard to be quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was acutely aware the door was still open. She couldn’t help but bite back the sounds, it was an instant reaction. She was embarrassed when she would make them, she couldn’t help it. His fingers curled again, against her, a thumb suddenly finding that place on the outside, pressing down and moving just enough for her hands to shake uncontrollably. Mando was watching her reactions very intently, and she wondered what he looked like under the helmet. If his eyes were curious, lustful, knowing…Her chest continued to rise and fall rapidly, small sounds escaping her as she squirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” Mando was speaking, as he continued his agonizing rhythm and she tried her best to listen, “I took you last night, and…I don’t regret it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause then, she noticed his head tilt towards the blankets were the movement was happening as he continued, “Just like I don’t regret this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew what this was. The touching, the way he was purposefully trying to make her louder. The intent behind it. Her face was on fire, as he continued, still in his place and completely in control of himself and of the situation. Evangeline had to lean back against the headboard, no longer able to sit up as her fingers continued to pull at the sheets. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling, still blinking rapidly, unable to find anything to focus on. His gloved hand suddenly joined under the blanket, caressing her thigh – as if one hand was trying to ravage her and the other was trying to comfort what was being done. He kneaded the skin there, and she whispered, breathless, “I…I can’t think…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline spent so much time thinking, it was kind of discombobulating when her mind couldn’t process anything. He continued to rub her thigh below the blanket, as he said in a voice she had never heard him use in these situations, “I want you to do the same thing you did last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure what he had meant. She hadn’t really done anything. But, maybe he had meant the spark of pleasure she had felt, the one that had taken her several minutes to come down from and she bit her lower lip, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt his fingers move faster, the thumb on that wonderful place pressing firmer, moving as if it knew precisely what it was doing. The hand on her thigh held her squirming form still and she was glad for the blanket there, because she would have been embarrassed by the mess underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt he was trying to prove something. As if she didn’t believe his words and this was how he was going to <em>make</em> her believe him. Bringing her to the edge of a cliff she hadn’t known existed. When his fingers curled again, she felt that same spark – that same hot and uncontrollable feeling that shot through her, causing her back to arch in response, her quick breathing stopping for a moment to cry out, louder this time. It was a broken cry, as she tightened around his fingers and her toes curled. His other hand continued to rub her thigh, massaging the inner portion as she tightened around his fingers over and over and over again until eventually the shooting through her body passed…and her mind fogged over…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rapid movement on the fingers slowed to a comfortable pace, her body feeling extremely sensitive to the touch after the high. Carefully the rhythm came to an end, and the intrusion left her, leaving her a quivering mess. She didn’t know what to say, her chest rising and falling as he wiped his fingers on the blanket and pulled them from underneath. She rested against the headboard, staring and staring, trying to process what had just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline barely had time to recover, when suddenly someone appeared behind Mando at the door. She sat up suddenly, head spinning as she did so and Mando whirled around. Evangeline pulled the blanket higher, even though it was already hiding what needed to be hidden. Cara was standing there, the baby in her arms. Evangeline’s face turned red, as Cara walked in and Mando questioned sharply, sounding annoyed, “<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Karga isn’t getting any work done,” She placed the baby on the floor. If she noticed their compromising position, she didn’t say anything…and Evangeline supposed they should have shut the door, as Cara went on, “He’s just talking to the kid, so in the interest of his work ethic, I am giving him back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Mando sigh, but his head nodded below his helmet, nonetheless. Cara looked around him, at Evangeline and she hoped she didn’t look absolutely mortified when Cara smirked at the two of them, before turning and leaving their shed-home. Evangeline pressed her palms to the hotness on her cheeks. The baby was standing in the middle of the room, before he cooed and Evangeline shut her eyes…Yeah – she was mortified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to shower,” She jumped up, grabbing her underwear from the floor before running into the refresher, the door shutting behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly a week passed before they were ready to leave for Corvus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The repairs to the ship had long been finished…And Evangeline was pretty sure her own body had recovered completely from the incident. However, they had stuck around – and she was sure Mando was doing so for her benefit. She was sad to be leaving, not just because she had grown used to having Cara and Karga around and some semblance of stability, but because Corvus meant finding the Jedi and finding the Jedi meant giving the baby away to someone they did not know and the thought was extremely…extremely unwelcomed to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their goodbyes had been short, Evangeline noticed mostly due to Mando’s rushing. Maybe he knew saying goodbye to her new found friends would be difficult, and he had been insisting the entire day that they would get to see them again. She worried the baby would be sad, leaving his new little school friends behind and she wondered if he had retained anything – it was more of a humorous thought than anything else, she had mostly been schooled by her parents and grandmother. And she had always been wanting to go somewhere else, to go play with other children rather than learn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week with Mando was a different story all together. Evangeline was struggling to read him. They had yet to touch each other again, besides the occasional caress. They slept in complete darkness, his body pressed to hers, but yet he asked for no more than that. It was only at night that his lips found hers, but the kissing had been tame to the point that nothing had occurred. She could feel him holding back – and she wondered if he was afraid of something. She wondered if she had done something wrong, but a feeling told her it was something else. Maybe he felt he was holding back for her benefit…But it had felt so strange dancing around one another and yet still falling into some semblance of a relationship. It still felt new, like they were still learning to put their hands on each other’s skin without hesitance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them acknowledged it either, not since the morning Mando had told her he didn’t regret anything. And often, in the darkness of the room – lying in bed, she would say his name just to say it. Just because she knew no one could hear her, and every time she did it was always the same response. He would hum, as if expecting her to tell him something, but she would tell him she was just saying it for fun. In her head, she still didn’t see him as ‘Din’. She had been calling him Mando for too long, but she hoped if she said it enough, she would grow adjusted to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loading onto the ship was sad in its own way. They wouldn’t have their tiny shed to escape to anymore, and no bed. The cubby would be far too small for the both of them and she would miss sharing those nights with him, while the baby snored in his basket a few feet away. She thought about the nights she would prop herself over him, and trace his face with her fingers, trying to absorb every feature…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He grabbed her wrist as her index finger slid across his cheek…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you doing?” He questioned groggily, and maybe he had nearly fallen asleep in their silence where she kneeled over him. She had risen to sit on her knees, the blanket wrapped around her legs. She was close to him, her thigh touching his ribcage and one of his arms wrapped around where she was sitting on her legs. She felt his hand absently slip under her shirt, playing with the soft skin beneath before he squeezed her bottom. It wasn’t teasing – his hand was firm, almost in an owning way. She tilted her head above him, her featherlike touch stilling on his forehead where she slid it along. Her thumb then reached down and moved along the bridge of his nose…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Memorizing you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Learning him was the hardest part. Things had changed ever since that night they had shared together nearly nine days ago. He had changed, his touch had changed. When they were with Cara and Karga little was different, but <em>she</em> knew <em>Cara</em> knew just from the look in her eyes. But when they were alone – it made her stomach do somersaults as if in anticipation for what was to come. She thought often of the feeling of his fingers inside of her. Of how sudden it had been. He was still as quiet as ever, still a man of few words and no small talk – but when he did speak to her, his means had changed…Almost as if giving her reverence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline sat in the chair behind his, the baby in her lap as they took off. She looked out the window, eyes glassy as they soared towards the sky, and both Karga and Cara were waving them off. She hoped they could come back soon – it had been the most ‘at home’ she had felt, but she knew part of that was because of how she and Mando had changed there. The baby looked up at her and cooed, as if he could sense the sadness washing over her. She smiled at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes as she smoothed his large ears down gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at the back of his head, and she whispered, “How long do you think it will take to get there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was in no rush, certainly, not when she looked at the Child in her lap. She didn’t want to give him away, even if logically she knew it was what was right for the baby. That he needed to be with his own people. But she thought – surely she and Mando could be his people. She would do her best, she would continue to feed him, and keep him clean, and comfort him when he cried. If Mando didn’t want to anymore…she would. But she knew that wasn’t the case – Mando was trying to do what was best for him, it was nothing about just not wanting to parent anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been to Corvus,” He admitted, “ETA is about forty-six hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, leaning back in the chair and adjusting the baby. She partly dreaded a few days on the ship, because there was so very little to do, but was thankful for the extra time with the baby. But, she often spent much of her time in space tired from the cold and the dark around them, missing a sun to awaken her. The baby settled where he was, and she gazed out at space – just as they jumped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat there with him for some time, in silence. Evangeline wasn’t sure if he was dozing, or what because he was quiet, however it wasn’t out of character for him. It was almost like ever since everything changed, the silence had become both comfortable but…she scratched at it. She wanted to hear him talk. She wanted to listen to him tell her things. Anything. The baby was playing with his own feet when she looked down at him, and she broke the silence with, “Mando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline chose that name because she wasn’t sure how he felt about ‘Din’ outside of the bedroom. His head turned just slightly, indicating that he was listening, and she asked, “What – What’s your favorite planet you’ve visited?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned a bit more and she could <em>practically</em> feel him raising an eyebrow in confusion at the random question. It was mostly to stop the quiet. The baby looked up at him and cooed, and Evangeline smiled, waiting for the answer expectantly. Mando mirrored, “My favorite planet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded and he simply shook his head and sighed, “Don’t have one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to,” She insisted, “You’ve been to so many, there has to be one you liked the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando turned away. He spoke, staring in the opposite direction, “Traveling is never for fun – it’s almost always business. Whether for the Guild or something else…I’ve never paid much attention to where I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grimaced. A part of her wanted to keep digging, she knew there had to be <em>something</em>. Someplace. Quietly, a hum escaped her as she looked out into the hyperspace, the blue reflecting off of her grey irises as she thought about it. The only other planets she had been to were with Mando, since she hadn’t left her home in her entire existence. But she had owned books, had heard stories from her grandmother. She grinned again and leaned forward, speaking, “You know my favorite?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From your vast repertoire?” He questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “I’ve never been to this one. But I’ve seen loads of pictures and things. <em>My</em> favorite is Naboo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a slight pause, until his chair turned a bit to face her – and her eyes lit up, knowing she had grabbed his attention. She sat back straight, no longer needing to lean over and risk squishing the Child. Mando asked, actually sounding somewhat interested, “And why’s that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dunno,” Evangeline shrugged, “I mean, for all I know it could very well be unbearable. But it looks absolutely beautiful in all of the pictures I’ve seen. And there’s an <em>entire</em> city underwater with…with vast species and lovely plant life. I just couldn’t imagine anyone living there and being any sort of miserable. Its population is taken care of – people very rarely go hungry or lonely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando said, “Sounds like you know a lot about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve read,” Evangeline’s face looked longingly out the window, “I’ve read so many books about it, it’s almost impossible to name them all. And of course there are other breathtaking planets in the galaxy. Each has its charms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sounded disbelieving, “Even the ones we’ve been to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline almost laughed. Right. Several of the planets they had visited had been less bountiful. She looked down at the baby, where he was watching them speak to each other. She wondered where he had come from, as she murmured, “Well, some have more charms than others.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She touched the infant’s face. She wished she could ask him where he was from, she wished his emotions could hint at that, but right in that moment, all she felt was the soft presence of contentment. Happiness, and complete calm in the cockpit. Just the three of them, existing together and she felt her heart sadden at the thought that they would be leaving Corvus without him more than likely…Leaving him with a Jedi. She pulled him close, her features falling a bit, and she didn’t miss the way Mando pushed himself to the edge of his chair and his knees got closer to hers…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded…Well, it sounded as odd as it ever was. Mando’s concern came at a price – she could hear the internal struggle of trying to be there for her. Trying to say the right thing, she had noticed him paying close attention to her emotions ever since that night. Maybe it was a part of whatever relationship they were in the process of forming. The titleless thing that didn’t have much of an explanation behind it. Her eyes lifted, and she felt herself blinking as her throat clogged a bit. She shook her head…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to give him away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby made a sound. Evangeline felt guilt for saying such a thing, for even <em>feeling</em> such a thing. It was selfish, she wanted to keep him because she cared so deeply for him, and she took the baby even closer to herself as Mando sighed deeply, and spoke through a steady tone, “He doesn’t belong here. He belongs with his own kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are his kind,” She argued weakly looking up towards his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we’re not,” He stated firmly. He actually sounded somewhat concerned, scooting closer. Maybe he was worried she would – she would try to run. She would try to take the kid like she had threatened to do back on that dumb estuary moon. He went on, “We can’t be what he needs, we can’t teach him what he needs to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled, and replied, “We can’t just – we can’t just hand him over…I <em>can’t</em>…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando reached out, and grabbed her knee firmly, squeezing hard enough to catch her attention as he ordered, “Stop. Alright? It’s…It’s not something to debate over. We’re going to find the Jedi and we’re going to give him to them…Because it’s the right thing to do and it’s the right thing for <em>him</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve taken care of him,” She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stood, but was leaning downward quite suddenly. The movement surprised her and even the baby jumped. Maybe she was pushing buttons – she could feel that Mando had no desire to give the Child away either. That he was feeling the same thing she was – but he was just doing a better job forcing his own whims away. It was clear her begging, and asking for them not to do it was making it harder for him and maybe that was where his frustrated response came from, speaking lowly to her where she sat in the chair, “Evangeline, we <em>cannot</em> keep him here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments he leaned away, and sat back down in his chair, before he continued, “I know you care about him. But this is the best thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could the best thing hurt so badly? The baby was looking up, and she felt sorry that she had said all that in front of him – that she had let whatever façade she had put up to slip for a moment. Mando was staring, watching her expression and her movements, before she slowly pushed herself to her feet and brought the baby with her. She placed him close to her chest before she said, “I’m sorry…I just…I love him a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando took a deep breath. Like it had been something he possibly worried about but had never voiced. His head nodded, and he mumbled, “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew deep down, he loved the baby too. There was no way he didn’t – there was no way he did so much and worked so hard to find the Jedi if he didn’t. She wondered if he had ever told someone he loved them. If those words had ever left his lips. He had parents once – when he was small she imagined he said it often. She cleared her throat, shoving the emotions down before she turned and said, “I’m gonna go down…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave another hum in return, and she quickly excused herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline spent the next several hours busying herself around the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been quite a while since she had been on it, so she tidied some of the mess that was still left from their crash. She returned bins to their places – put things away that had been strewn out. It passed the time – and the hours ticked by rather quickly by doing so. The baby watched her work, occasionally getting underfoot, but he wasn’t in the way too much during the process. Mando never came down in that timeframe, which she was somewhat thankful for. She had been working to gather herself from her mini-breakdown in the cockpit, a slight panic at the thought of the baby going away forever. Though the Child seemed to have recovered quickly from the emotions she had exhibited and went straight back to desiring attention and entertainment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She replaced the bedding in the cubby, knowing it would be nearing when the Child usually slept on Nevarro soon. She could see his eyes getting heavy, having learned much of his body language ever since being with Mando on the ship. It was funny to think about – to think about what things would be like, had she not escaped the prison, had Mando not been on the planet searching for a witch, had she been captured again and had she never met the baby and Mando all together. She figured she’d be somewhere being forced to interrogate individuals for the Empire. Maybe dead if she had chosen not to comply, but she knew part of their purpose for slaughtering her family had probably been meant to scare her into submission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, she was shameful in not knowing if it would have worked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shoved the last bin into storage in the wall, before sighing deeply – feeling quite proud of her work. It looked like their home in space again, the same walls and darkness – but fine nonetheless. There were certainly worse ships. The baby was standing in the middle of the room, watching her and when they made eye contact his arms immediately shot into the air, and he blinked almost blearily…Right…Bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She approached, and hummed towards him before lifting him into her arms. She spun in a circle quickly, earning a laugh from the baby, before she moved to the cubby. She lifted him into his little hammock near the top and she smiled at his pleased features. Her head tilted a bit, and she reached out, sliding her finger under his chin as she whispered, “What am I gonna do when you’re gone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed, his head tilting as well as if to mimic her. She chuckled sadly, before watching as he settled himself in, his eyes fluttering to a close. Evangeline swallowed, muttering quietly, mostly to herself, “Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember. When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had long forgotten the tune the words belonged to. It existed in the depths of her, somewhere long ago that her grandmother had provided. A song of her grandmother’s childhood that Evangeline wished desperately she knew the sound of now that she was gone. It was funny what people forgot and what they remembered. She couldn’t sing anyway, it would be terribly awful. But still…her grandmother had always made it sound so easy and so wonderful. Her eyes watered a bit, and she didn’t even hear the door above slide open, or the fact that Mando was coming down the ladder until he said…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline jumped, and looked over with her glossy eyes. Mando reached the bottom, turning to stare at her. She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she explained, trying not to talk too loud as the baby’s breathing had begun to even out, “My…my grandmother used to sing it…I think it was a song from when she was young, on Alderaan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was quiet, then, “She was from Alderaan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, “Yes…luckily she had relocated to our home when she was pretty young…Before my mother was born at least. She would sing it…but I can’t remember how it sounds…It was better from her anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, before she turned and pressed a button, closing the cubby so the baby could sleep. Mando was staring and she felt his eyes on her under his helmet. Evangeline moved to step around him, but his hand shot out and took her arm gently. He pulled her around to face him and her brows furrowed a bit, looking confused. He spoke to her like speaking to an injured animal, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The apology surprised her slightly…He rarely said sorry for things unless he figured she was incredibly hurt…Like the Abyssin or her losing her parents. She tried to make her mind catch up with it – tried to think of what he could be apologizing for until he continued, “You were crying, and I ignored you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t – “ She cut herself off…She hadn’t really been crying. She had just been distressed at the thought of the baby going away. His hand slid down her arm and she cleared her throat before she said, “I…I’m fine. I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I just don’t know how we’re going to do it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The words never left her, and they were just standing there for a few moments. The hand on her arm changed, his thumb gliding over her sleeve, slowly sinking into her skin. He was looking at her, and she felt the air in the room shift. It changed, and the sadness and the sorry turned into wanting to prove there was an apology underneath, but she was quick to leave his mind – not wanting to intrude when she quickly realized what proof he wanted to give her. She had noticed a theme with him…With him and convincing her through acts of physical…intimacy. As if it was a promise sealed by that. And there was an apology coming to the surface…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shower with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words were blunt. They surprised her greatly. She nearly jumped from her skin, as it wasn’t a question – but rather a request that he didn’t appear he wanted her to deny. The thumb digging into her arm increased the pressure in its movements and she couldn’t help but imagine that morning in bed. Slowly, she took a breath…before she whispered, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shower with me,” He repeated, this time moving his other arm to wrap around her back. She didn’t know where it was coming from – well, she did…In the past nine days or so, she had noticed his lack of words seemed to be a lack of skill finding the correct ones. And maybe now was one of those times. He pulled her forward towards the refresher, releasing her arm in favor of guiding her by her back. She paused, though and blinked at him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But – “ She inhaled, “Your…helmet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw his hand go to something on his side…Before he pulled and a piece of fabric slipped free easily. It looked like a black wrap that someone might would use if they were injured, but then again she couldn’t be sure. He pulled on her again, this time taking her into the tiny refresher without giving her mind much time to process what was happening. She looked around, there was hardly any room to move much – and a simple order left his lips…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Turn around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline blinked up at him. Her eyes kept glancing to the black piece of cloth, but she slowly did as she was told, turning to face the opposite direction. She almost flinched when suddenly the cloth covered her eyes from behind, and she could feel Mando tying it tightly behind her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly he turned her around, and she could see nothing. She only assumed he was above her, staring down as he asked through the modulator, “Can you see anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N…No,” She stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t read behind his words, and his emotions still felt strange. She heard the sound of his armor being removed. It always felt like it took quite a while and she wondered if he ever got tired of it. She stood completely still, afraid she would fall over something in the room. Soon the sound of the armor was gone, replaced by fabric being pulled off, and without warning, hands were suddenly on her own clothing, beginning to strip her. She made a surprised sound, and Mando paused in his movements, as she whispered, “I…I can…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her shirt was pulled over her head though, and as the remainder of her clothing was removed, she immediately crossed her arms over her chest. The thing was – she had been naked in front of Mando before…But never with the lights on. And now he could see her, but she couldn’t see him. Next thing she knew, she was stark naked in front of the man, their clothing underfoot…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shower was small and she couldn’t for the life of her imagine how they were going to fit. He reached around her, and she felt his breath on her, his bare chest touching her lightly as the water switched on. Without hesitation, she was gently pulled back into the freezing spray, causing her to jump slightly. She had grown used to the warm showers on Nevarro, having almost forgotten that the water on the ship never got warm. She reached out to steady herself, grabbing hold of Mando’s forearms before quickly returning her arms over her chest to cover herself…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Water sprayed her back and she felt Mando pull her arms down as he spoke so quietly she almost couldn’t hear him over the water, “I want to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt her face flush. The water was making her shiver slightly, her mind whirling with what was going on. It was different – different not being able to see in the slightest. At least in the bed, she could see his shadow both times, and she wasn’t the only blind one. But at the moment, she felt she was at a strange disadvantage as the mask over her eyes got wet and began to stick even tighter. Mando’s body stepped closer, but his arms didn’t wrap around her. His hand simply met her side, before sliding upward along her skin and settling on her chest where she had been trying to cover herself up. He squeezed her breast lightly, before sliding his thumb over it and Evangeline gasped in surprise when his mouth wrapped around it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was similar to several nights ago…His lips moving gently against her skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair, inhaling as her mind caught on fire. When he pulled away, he went to the other one, continuing his assault with his mouth, this time reaching down and slipping a finger between her legs. She had to work to stand still, her legs already beginning to shake as he moved his finger around her outside and pulled away from her breast. Her hand was grabbed gently, and he breathed out, “I need you to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t finish, and instead her hand was wrapped around him. He guided her hand to move back and forth, squeezing, until eventually she understood the rhythm he was showing her…she had noticed he was all about rhythm, all about how the movements were done. The pressure that was placed there. She started to move her hand on her own – almost losing it though when the finger on her suddenly slipped inside, beginning to move at the same rhythm that she was going. She stepped closer to him instinctively, pressing her forehead to his chest, causing him to lean down slightly to reach her better and to move another finger inside. She bit her lower lip, a moan escaping her – and she could hear his heavy breathing from the movement on her hand. She didn’t know what she thought when he had said he wanted to shower – but she wasn’t sure if it meant sex at the time. He was hard, and her thumb pressed to the end of his length, pressing down gently. Suddenly though, at the movement, he pulled away, and she felt him kneel down. Her hands were suddenly placed on his shoulders – cold water eating her skin as he pushed her legs apart slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much like several night ago, his mouth found the warmth there. Her knees shook, and she dug her fingers into his shoulders as she tried to breathe evenly. She never could. She wondered why it made everything in her body feel weak, and she wasn’t sure the shower was the best idea because she was struggling to stand as his fingers returned to join his mouth. She tilted her head back – the water wetting her hair and soaking it against her body as she let a louder whimper escape her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando pulled his mouth away, and the fingers slowed, before he ordered, “I want to hear that again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers moved in deeper, adding another – curling and pushing and Evangeline moved her hands to his hair and she pulled weakly, the sound escaping again, but this time followed by so many others as his fingers ruthlessly worked inside of her. She leaned forward a bit, torn between pulling away so she wouldn’t collapsed or just continuing to welcome the overwhelming pleasure her body was feeling. She moved her arms around his shoulders, and he stood suddenly, removing his fingers and leaving her feeling quite empty as she croaked, “Din…please…I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he stood, her arms tightened around him and his lips pressed to hers. He continued, dragging his teeth down her throat and biting just enough before releasing when pain was imminent. He was moving much quicker – his hands weren’t treating her like she would break as much and she figured maybe he had figured out she wasn’t going to shatter under his hands at some point during their over a week long hiatus that had limited itself to cuddling in bed. Finally, his mouth found the shell of her ear and he said, “Tell me what you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You,” She breathed, face blushing again. She continued on, trying to gather herself to the best of her ability, “I want…I want to feel you inside of me – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth cut hers off, kissing her roughly and surprising her slightly by the hunger behind it. He secured her arms around his shoulders and suddenly, Evangeline felt herself being lifted, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist as she was pressed into the hard shower wall behind her. Mando kept her up against it, one hand holding around her bare back and the other underneath her. Mando kissed her so much, she felt dizzy, the water no longer feeling cold on her searing skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded so genuine. He had said it before, but every time he did, she felt her stomach flutter. Evangeline swallowed, inhaling as she was adjusted, legs still wrapped around him. Suddenly, she felt him at her entrance – and this time…there was no slow wait for entry. He slipped inside her so quickly, her blind gaze was left spinning under the blindfold, and she gasped grabbing him tightly and holding him in an embrace, her legs flexing to hold on. She was pushed further into the wall – but she didn’t notice the slight pain from her spine against it when he started rocking his hips, holding her in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline moved her hips as well, rolling to meet where he was moving in and out of her. She dug her hand into his hair, his movements slow at first as she nuzzled into his neck and kissed him there. One arm continued to hold her around her back while the other rose to sink into her thick hair, holding her head there as she cried out into it. He grunted – loudly, and she couldn’t remember him ever making sounds so freely, low and deep within his body. It sounded and felt like he wanted more and more – and he pushed deeper into her to get exactly that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wished she was allowed to see him too. She wondered what pleasure looked like etched into his face. How he looked making those sounds. How beautiful he was. She pressed a kiss into his cheek, then mouth, trying to connect to him in anyway she could, even though she knew they were about as intimate as it could get. But it felt as if he was trying to crawl into her skin. Trying to get more, and she was trying to give it to him, as his thrusts continued to make her mind jump – her heart rate to speed up and her toes to curl. Every nerve ending inside of her was on fire – tightening her legs around him even more, as she felt powerless to her body’s reactions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his voice came, rough and raspy…but firm…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t let anyone else touch you like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe if he wasn’t who he was – if he wasn’t so hard on the outside, around the edges, with a wall built to keep everything in and out, it would have sounded like a plea. But he was too firm for that. Her mouth was parted as she nodded her head. She didn’t <em>want</em> anyone else to touch her like he did. She leaned and spoke softly, almost comfortingly, as if the words had been rooted in some sort of fear somewhere within the hard exterior…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the only one I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed to cause his pace to quicken, causing her to let out a whine, head falling forward into him. She bounced mercilessly with him inside of her in response to his thrusting, the sound of slick skin and running water, framed by their cries filling the room. Shockwave after shockwave of pleasure ran through her, she felt like she couldn’t draw in air quickly enough. That fast pace continued on and on – both of them following after one another with their sounds and their hands grabbing for each other desperately until the thrusts fell off rhythm, and she felt Mando tense against her as he reached his peak. He pushed into her deeper, much like he had done before, riding it out. His hips continued to rock just slightly until it passed, and he was pulling out of her, leaning against her and the wall. Evangeline shivered, arms still wrapped around him as she stared into the nothingness of the blind fold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt him press his lips to her cheek, then her temple. The action wasn’t lustful like the other kisses, these were different. Caring and gentle, as he breathed. His nose pressed into her hair, and he spoke in the language she still didn’t understand the words to…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline sat in her sleep clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ship had lulled to silence, her hair damp from the shower. After they had…finished…they had gotten washed for real. Mando had gotten dressed back into his beskar, she figured he didn’t plan to sleep, or maybe just planned to doze up top in the cockpit. Evangeline had come back to find her little cubby, fixing her bedding since it had been some time since she had slept there. She smoothed it out, before climbing inside and beginning to cover herself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard footsteps and Mando appeared in front of the opening. She still wasn’t used to the after moments. The strange talking, and she wondered if she would. They had only done it a couple of times…She wondered how many more. The feeling deep in her chest hoped to never leave him…But then another part told her such a wish was probably unrealistic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get some rest,” Mando ordered, “Don’t just stare at the ceiling. We’ll be there before you know it…and it’s going to be hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she knew why – she knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled, but nodded nonetheless in response. She wished she could kiss him goodnight, she had gotten used to him sleeping beside her. But she knew things couldn’t be the same always – not the way they had felt together on Nevarro with the baby. She wondered if this was it – if this was the extent of who they were. She wondered how he viewed them and their whole situation. But she wouldn’t ask. She blinked as Mando prepared to stand, probably to leave her to sleep – but she reached out and took his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey…” She whispered, causing him to pause and look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited a moment before she questioned with a slight tilt of her head, “What is it you speak sometimes? That language?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were round, genuinely curious. There was a hesitance in his response, she could feel it crawl through the air. It almost felt like an aggressive silence, as if he had locked it away and Evangeline realized suddenly maybe she shouldn’t have bothered asking, but soon he answered, “It’s Mando’a…The Mandalorian language.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” She breathed, “What…What did you say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time she didn’t get an answer. His gloved hand simply raised to her cheek, his thumb sliding along her cheekbone. Evangeline’s brows furrowed, and there was only one verbal response that answered nothing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Evangeline.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Trumpet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They continued on that way for some time, before Evangeline spoke again, “Hey so…um…I’ve been thinking…”</p>
<p>She trailed off, wondering if he was listening. He said nothing, and she thought maybe he wouldn't until he glanced over his shoulder and to her surprise, he actually prompted her further with, “Thinking what?”</p>
<p>Typically, he avoided small talk, and if she stopped talking, she knew he would tend to take it as a way out. However, she smiled at his prompting before she continued on, explaining, “You should teach me some of that Mando’a. Ya know, so if you say something, I can know what you’re saying.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After this chapter, updates will be cut back a bit. I begin graduate school again tomorrow, but I hope to continue to update at least once weekly. Thank you for all of the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corvus once again – was a planet that looked quite desolate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had partly resigned to the thought that they were never going to get to go to a planet that was green and beautiful – but she supposed something as such would be asking too much when they weren’t exactly getting to pick and choose. She sat in the seat behind Mando with her legs crossed, the baby sitting close to Mando near the front. Evangeline had hoped that whatever planet that had ended up finding the Jedi on would be a nice one…Though she didn’t know if this was where the Jedi lived full time. She just didn’t want to leave the baby somewhere terrible…It was already going to be difficult enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Corvus,” Mando said, and she didn’t know if he was speaking to her or the baby, “This is the place, I’ve detected a beacon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline leaned forward a bit in her chair, uncrossing her legs. Mando said, and then ordered the baby, “I’m gonna start the landing cycle. You better get back in your seat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby tilted his head and Evangeline sat there a moment, just to see if he’d listen – her mouth turning upward just in the slightest. The baby had slept most of the last forty something hours – nearly a two-day nap which was just insane to her, but he had gotten up a few times looking for food and looking for her specifically, having overrun her own cubby. And ever since he had woken up for the last time, he had insisted on sitting the closest he could to the front, making her nervous that he would fall off the dash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She noticed the baby staring at something…and from what she could tell, it was a little silver ball sticking up from a lever. She raised an eyebrow at his interest as he continued to stare at the object, clearly desiring it, until Mando said, “Hey, what did I tell you? Back in your seat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline rolled her eyes and reached out, taking the baby and bringing him into the seat with her. She scolded Mando lightly, “He wants the ball.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando looked back at her, appearing confused at first until he seemed to realize what she meant. His helmeted head shook back and forth and he replied, “He’ll lose it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww, you don’t know that,” Evangeline said, lifting the baby and speaking to him directly, “He doesn’t know that, does he? I’d be willing to bet you’re the most responsible person in this room. You’d take really good care of it, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando spoke gruffly, “He’s not getting it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline rolled her eyes, before placing the baby back in her lap. She supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised, he was weird about his ship. But she figured even if the baby lost the ball, the lever would still work so it didn’t make a lot of sense to worry so much about it. They approached the planet, the cockpit quiet as she thought about what this would entail, what saying goodbye would feel like – but even thinking about it made her feel sick to her stomach as they grew closer to the planet. Mando hadn’t spoken much more about it after their conversation. Or his warning before she had gone to sleep to get some rest. That it was going to be difficult. When she had woken up, she had wished she could kiss him. She imagined what it would be like if they could, but she wanted desperately to respect the fact that he preferred to keep his helmet on…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sudden when they were landing, touching down on the surface of the planet. So much so, that when Mando stood to get off – she was almost confused as to what they were doing until he stopped at the door and questioned, “Are you coming?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline jumped up, carrying the baby as Mando moved and started to make his way down the ladder. However, before she left the cockpit, she smiled at the baby and rushed back towards the shiny silver ball, handing it over to him. He cooed happily, looking at her with his big round eyes before she rushed down the ladder, already hearing as the landing was opening. Mando seemed to be in a rush, and Evangeline just wished he’d slow down…That he would wait…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That he wouldn’t rush through it all so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She exited the ship, noticing him standing at the bottom of the ramp. Evangeline looked around where they had landed. The trees and the planet itself looked scorched, large creatures chewing sticks in the background and she wondered if it had always looked like this…Because a part of her felt like it was sinking when looking at it. She adjusted the baby on her hip, the Child still cooing happily with his silver ball. She blinked at everything, her new cloak that Cara had brought to her with her clothes flowing slightly as she curled into herself from the breeze…It looked grey…grey and ashy and lonely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt lonely too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando turned around to face them – and he seemed to notice the ball in the baby’s hand. He sighed, and sounded annoyed as he approached the two of them on the ramp, beginning to take the ball from the baby. Evangeline frowned, with a quiet ‘hey’ but Mando had already confiscated it, saying, “What did I say? This needs to stay on the ship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon,” She said, “He’s just playing with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando shook his head, slipping it into his pocket. He only turned around to face the planet once more, before he commented what Evangeline had been thinking, “There’s not much to see out here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline hummed, “Yeah it…It looks pretty desolate. Why would a Jedi be here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never had dealings with the Jedi before,” Mando replied, “So…I don’t know. We should go to the town. We can probably pick up a lead there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline hadn’t realized there had even been a town – but she hadn’t been paying any mind when they had flown over and landed, so she simply nodded in agreement, following Mando as he made his way down the ramp the rest of the way and began to walk. She followed, wishing he hadn’t taken the little ball from the baby, because now his green ears were flat as if pouting and if these were going to be his last few hours with them – she wanted them to be somewhat perfect with his newfound toy that he seemed to enjoy. Well, maybe not newfound – it appeared Mando was used to the kid wanting the ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked, and Evangeline noticed the dust kicking up, clinging to the edges of her cloak and onto her shoes. She questioned as she followed in Mando’s footsteps, the same game she had played several times before, “What do you think happened here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing great,” Mando replied simply through the modulator, “It looks like…something scorched the place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She agreed, nodding her head, but not replying verbally. The baby was watching her feet too as she hopped, trying to reach Mando’s wide strides, but it was somewhat difficult. They continued on that way for some time, before Evangeline spoke again, “Hey so…um…I’ve been thinking…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off, wondering if he was listening. He said nothing, and she thought maybe he wouldn't until he glanced over his shoulder and to her surprise, he actually prompted her further with, “Thinking what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Typically, he avoided small talk, and if she stopped talking, she knew he would tend to take it as a way out. However, she smiled at his prompting before she continued on, explaining, “You should teach me some of that Mando’a. Ya know, so if you say something, I can know what you’re saying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was greeted by silence in return, nothing but the hollow sound of their feet hitting the dust meeting her ears and their breathing. She wondered if that had been the wrong thing to say and her heart fluttered a bit at the idea that she had offended him. Quickly, she rushed to catch up, having to adjust the baby again as she began to try and walk beside him in stride. He didn’t look at her – he simply stared straight ahead as she fumbled, “Unless I’m not allowed to. If only Mandalorians are allowed to know then that’s okay –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not limited to Mandalorians,” Mando replied, cutting in to respond to her rambling, “It’s just…I’m not keen on teaching an entire language.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded eagerly, “Okay, well then…what was that word you said? Back on Nevarro, what did that one mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, he was quiet. Evangeline blinked a few times, before she bit down on her lip, all but begging the man beside her, “Oh c’moooon, what was it? Like…misha…maysha…marsha…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mesh’la,” He provided suddenly, sounding somewhat annoyed. However, Evangeline smiled broadly in response to him giving in. She looked over at the baby, continuing to smile and the baby smiled back, though she doubted he understood much of what they were talking about. She nodded her head excitedly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That one!” She exclaimed, still struggling to keep up with his wide strides. She continued on, “Sounds like a nice word…But for all I know you could’ve been insulting me. Which I guess…at the time I wouldn’t have cared much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her cheeks burned from the joke, but she was trying to make light of it. She truly wanted to know what it meant, as she tried to pry the word out of him. His helmet continued to stare straight ahead, as if he was trying his best to ignore her, but she continued staring – even after they had long fallen into silence. Evangeline didn’t know how many moments passed, no one speaking, but she continued looking over at him – and looking away to be sure she didn’t trip on anything while carrying the baby. Finally, Mando turned his head, the words coming out in a serious tone…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means beautiful,” Mando said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know what she expected, but she felt somewhat startled. She blinked a few times, her brain quite literally loading the information. Processing. Mando didn’t look back at her after he said it, continuing to move along through their grey world together. Evangeline blinked, then cleared her throat as she looked away, eyes moving downward to the baby in her arms and then back to Mando…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…” Evangeline whispered, “Then…that was a very nice thing to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was for lack of a better way to respond. Lamely, the words rolled out and she processed them. He had called her beautiful in basic, sure. But something about him having said it – even though she couldn’t understand it made her stomach flutter. Mando sighed, but he didn’t sound annoyed – more…exasperated…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” Mando refused to look at her still, “You <em>are</em> very beautiful. Which is a very scary thing to be in a galaxy like ours. Especially in the Outer Rim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had never thought of beauty as being a bad thing. But listening to Mando…feeling what he was feeling…He seemed to truly believe beautiful was one of the worst things a person could be. She wondered what he had seen to make him think that…Probably many horrible things. Still, the statement rolled off of her tongue, “You make it sound like a death sentence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is when you’re the way that you are,” And finally he turned to look at her and yeah – she would be lying if that didn’t hurt her feelings a little. He went on, as if he was remembering something that triggered a frustrated feeling towards her, “Constantly willing to be merciful, even towards some of the most ruthless underground crime lords. You’re gonna have to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trailed off, as if he realized he was hurting her. Maybe her expression changed. She couldn’t tell, she felt as if she had left her body for a moment when the words had begun to tumble out. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked in the first place, and she opened her mouth to change the subject, questioning shakily, off topic almost, “So…what did that other word mean? Or I guess it was more of a sentence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t get an answer. Suddenly, the wall of the town came into vision and Evangeline could see several figures upon the top. Her brows furrowed a bit…It looked to be gated – as if they were protecting the town from something, but <em>what</em> she didn’t know. They hadn’t seen anything besides the giant creatures and those looked to be herbivores. Her head tilted, beginning to walk closer, only to have Mando grab her arm and pull her back, placing himself a bit in front. The people at the top were watching them, and Evangeline hid the baby just slightly in her new cloak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man up top on the wall ordered them…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“State your business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at Mando, unsure of what they were to say – but Mando spoke smoothly to the man, “Been tracking for a few days. Looking for a layover.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man seemed to nod, before responding – in a voice that made Evangeline uneasy, “Nice armor. You’re a hunter then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando answered sharply, “That’s right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed. She didn’t think of Mando as a hunter, at least not anymore. In the first weeks of knowing him, sure, he had been terrifying and she certainly viewed him as being a bounty hunter in many situations. But it didn’t feel that way anymore. The man above went on, “Guild?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last I checked,” Mando said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looked at the guy beside him – dressed from head to toe in black. Evangeline felt nervous, her palms sweating slightly, only relaxing just a bit when the man looked back at them and called to whoever, “Open the gate!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a long breath, the giant gate beginning to open and to allow them entrance. As they moved in, Evangeline didn’t miss the familiar smell of things charred. There were people within the town – behind the gate, the grey skies swallowing them all whole as she looked around. Many of their faces were gaunt – terrified looking as they scurried around, ducking down as if they didn’t want to be noticed. There was a path leading straight through and Evangeline wrapped the baby tighter in her cloak, before she felt the fear overwhelming her from the people of the town – different than Mos Pelgo where it had been more pain and grief than anything. This was terror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline noticed Mando stop, walking towards a nearby man at a table, beginning to speak, “Pardon me, vendor, have you heard of anyone…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trailed off as the vendor scurried away. Evangeline felt a sharp pain in her chest, and she reached out, taking Mando’s hand in her own, squeezing tightly. He looked over at her, and she shook her head, eyes wide…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando…” She whispered, “The people here…they’re terrified.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando let out a grunt, “Well, we’re not gonna find the Jedi if we don’t ask questions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tried to stop him, as he seemed to notice a few other people in an alley. It appeared to be a man and two young children. Mando pulled his hand away, walking around her and she followed quickly, opening her mouth to stop him, but he began speaking to the people before she could…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You there,” He said, voice low, and Evangeline was pretty sure if she was as terrified as these people and a Mandalorian approached her speaking like that, she wouldn’t dare open her mouth, “I need some information.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It reminded her of the day she met him…When he had told her he would help her escape in exchange for information that she could not provide…Mostly because she wasn’t what he was looking for. He went on, “I’m looking for someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed at the children, and she quickly held him closer to her. The man stood slowly, shooing the children away from them. He walked carefully towards them, and Evangeline held her breath – eyes wide…The waves coming off of him like tsunamis. The man spoke, almost begging, “Please…do not speak to them or to any of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They really were terrified…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look,” Mando said, and Maker – could he not read a room? “I just need to know – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was cut off by several other presences around them, causing the man to back away – eyes growing wide. Evangeline looked behind them, seeing several armed men, their faces covered. She placed a hand on the back of the baby’s head, stepping back as one of the armed individuals spoke…voice sounding strange and garbled as he did so…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The magistrate wants to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh…They had been there for five seconds, had they already pissed someone off?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes found Mando, hands starting to shake just in the slightest as she gauged his reaction. She didn’t know if he would get angry – if he would shoot the guys. If he would go willingly. It seemed to be the third though, because he slowly moved forward, as one of the men stepped back, allowing him to come. The other started to lead, and Evangeline hesitated to follow, even though Mando was going. However, the other armed individual was staring at her, waiting for her to move, so she simply held the baby tighter and followed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced back noticing how the individual stared at the frightened man, who lowered his head. Her heart clenched and she resisted the urge to turn around, but a hand grabbed the back of her cloak, and pulled, only for her to realize Mando had noticed her not following and had taken hold of her, all by dragging her along. He spoke, as if through gritted teeth, “Can you just…stay close, <em>please</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the man…The thoughts were polluted as they continued on through the town, a few eyes on them. As they continued – they moved towards what looked to be another gate. A tall wall surrounding what she could only assume held the important ‘Magistrate’ inside. But the closer they got, the sooner she realized that there were posts sticking out of the ground – posts that had human beings trapped within them, surrounded by some sort of shocking device. Her mouth was dry as they walked past. There was nothing but sorrow – agony. Like watching a public execution with torture prior. Once they were directly in front of the gates…they stopped, and Evangeline looked at one of the men that were strung up…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” The man croaked, “Help us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Electricity shot through him suddenly. Evangeline felt her eyes burn, blurring. Mando reached over and gripped her by her forearm, squeezing tightly – a silent warning that this wasn’t what they were there for. But she felt sick to her stomach – and the man…was being tortured. They were all being tortured – in front of where the Magistrate supposedly was. For everyone to see. She could understand the fear the people were feeling in the town in those moments, an unbearable agony that they were being forced to endure…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the baby bury his face in her chest, and she looked at Mando, the hand still squeezing her arm. She said nothing, as the doors opened and Mando began to move forward, pulling her again, but releasing she supposed when he knew she would follow. Her eyes remained ahead, despite the fact she could hear the man quietly sobbing behind her as the electricity charged up again. The further in they moved – the more she realized inside this wall things looked completely different than the rest of the town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything looked…cleaner…A large pond in front of what she could only assume was a home with beautiful green plants. There was a walkway directly in the middle and a woman near the end was standing there. There was also another ‘guard’ standing not far behind her – probably there for her protection. They must have stood unmoving for too long, because the woman called, “Come forward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This…this must have been the Magistrate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they had even finished approaching, she called to him, “You are a Mandalorian?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Mando replied easily and Evangeline found she was feeding something in the water she supposed. The baby peered at it, and she stood a little behind Mando. Something told her this conversation wasn’t about her, but slowly the woman turned and looked at them. Her eyes met Evangeline’s grey ones and she hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando cleared his throat…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My companion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Companion. It almost sounded like a pet. Evangeline blinked rapidly, and the woman raised an eyebrow towards her, before she spoke, “Strange to have ended up in the care of a Mandalorian, young one. How could one get so…lucky?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline responded, not forgetting the people outside when there was a chill in her voice, “We take care of each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman’s other eyebrow went up as well, as she nodded slowly, turning her attention from Evangeline – clearly finished with the conversation. The woman threw something else into the water, and she said, “I have a proposition that might interest you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando answered bluntly, “My price is high.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman turned, beginning to walk towards the center of the path between the sources of water. She looked almost offended – as if he didn’t know the gravity of the situation, but how could he? They had only just arrived. She responded, “This target is priceless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Jedi plagues me. I want you to kill her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline took in a sharp inhale. The Jedi? Well…Anyone plaguing the horrible woman who had her townspeople strung up and shocked clearly deserved being plagued by someone, and Evangeline felt the moral obligation to side with the Jedi in such a situation. Her eyes narrowed on the woman, and Mando didn’t even sound slightly jarred as he said, “That is a difficult task.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded like business…Complete…Business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One that you are well suited for,” The Magistrate said, “The Jedi are the ancient enemy of Mandalore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed Mando wasn’t buying much into the instigation – because he repeated his statement form earlier, “Like I said…My price is high.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman said nothing a moment…Not until she turned, holding out her hand to the guard that had been standing behind her when they had walked in. The guard approached tightly, before he held out a spear that had been in his hand. She took it, walking towards them a moment and she noticed the way Mando tensed, moving in front of them slightly. She questioned though, pausing in her movements, “What do you make of this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando moved towards the woman slowly, and Evangeline resisted the urge to stop him, not trusting the woman. He took the spear from her, moving it around in his hands before he tapped it against the beskar on his arm, making a ringing sound – similar to a bell on Life Day. She heard Mando speak lowly, “Beskar…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A spear made of beskar…Now the evil Magistrate Lady had piqued his interest…Wonderful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman smirked, “Pure beskar…Like your armor. Kill the Jedi and it’s yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the baby curl into her. Evangeline wanted to comfort him – to tell him that his papa wouldn’t kill a Jedi for any sort of weapon. Not when he loved him so. She knew he did…But she said nothing, simply shushing him quietly so the woman couldn’t hear. She watched as Mando handed the spear back to the woman and he questioned, “Where do I find this Jedi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Evangeline almost felt sick at how triumphant the woman looked…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were walked to the city walls by what Evangeline assumed was the Magistrate’s ‘right hand man’. He had been introduced to them as only ‘Lang’. Lang had offered a very small vote of confidence before setting them out on their path to find the Jedi. The Jedi that Mando had been tasked to kill, and Evangeline was still a bit unnerved by the entire thing. The people that had been in front of her gates, the fear in the town – it felt wrong, to only stick to the task at hand, but she also knew…Mando wasn’t going to stop until they found who they were looking for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walking felt forever, with her deeply encased in her thoughts. She wanted to talk about the people…to ask Mando if there was a way to liberate them after they finished their task, but he seemed to have gone into a mode of war…Hunting almost. Even though she was sure he would not harm the Jedi, he was certainly searching for her. Her…as the Magistrate had said…And Evangeline didn’t want to get scolded for interrupting…Or messing things up but –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her silence didn’t seem to help, because they still got ambushed anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had happened so quickly – while she was listening to Mando murmur to himself about the coordinates and being close. Her brain had been going crazy from having to walk in an unnerving silence for so long, she hadn’t really been watching when the form came out of nowhere – bright laser swords igniting in white-grey flares. Evangeline jumped away, the baby held close to her as the weapons slammed into Mando’s beskar covered arms, and he shoved it away forcefully. She felt helpless, knowing…knowing the laser swords were the weapons of the Jedi – knowing this was who they were looking for, but helpless to stop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline called, just as Mando had nearly been dragged up a tree by his line, being forced to detach it before he fell to the ground, whirling, “Wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Jedi – a Togruta female…Paused in her movements, just as Mando called as well, holding out his hands while she readied her laser swords, “Ahsoka Tano!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt her heart beating out of her chest. The use of her name seemed to capture her attention, and their disarming stances. Evangeline chewed her lower lip as the woman’s eyes flitted back and forth between them – as if trying to gauge how much of a threat they were. Evangeline supposed she and the baby weren’t very intimidating because her body stance was mostly facing Mando…Though he had only tried to restrain her. Mando continued on, explaining to her, “Bo-Katan sent me…We need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline noticed how her eyes moved to both her and the baby in her arms…But specifically the baby. Something…disarming flashed over her features. A realization seemed to befall her as she stared at the baby, and she stood slowly to full height out of her fighting stance, the light from the laser swords disappearing. The Togruta tilted her head and spoke, almost in an interested murmur, “I hope it’s about <em>him</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando looked back at where Evangeline was standing, holding the baby. His head tilted at all of their eyes on him, a small coo escaping…As Evangeline felt herself finally relax, the threat gone. The woman – Ahsoka Tano…slowly walked over to them, a small smile gracing her lips…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Evangeline exhaled…knowing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They set out a lantern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few words were exchanged – despite a brief explanation that the Child was a force sensitive, but other than that…Ahsoka Tano had taken him to sit near the light and the two had been…staring in silence for what felt like hours…At least until the sun had sunk down and the moon had risen. Evangeline and Mando were keeping their space, and Evangeline couldn’t help but chew her nails anxiously as they waited for Ahsoka to finish whatever they were doing. She could only assume they were communicating – but the question of how rose up…The Jedi were connected through the Force, she was aware of that much…They could feel…Maybe almost how she could feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear the baby cooing, when she accidentally ran into Mando’s back. He whirled around to face her, and she grimaced, apologizing quietly, “Sorry…sorry, I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off, unsure of what else to say. Evangeline didn’t know. It felt like it was taking so long and it seemed she and Mando were just feeding on each other’s anxieties over the situation. Maybe for different reasons. Mando seemed more nervous she wouldn’t take him – while Evangeline was more afraid that she would. Every fiber of her being since finding Ahsoka Tano wanted to take the baby and run…But it wasn’t an option for their situation. It wasn’t viable in any shape or form, and she felt uneasy on her feet, not wanting to let him go. She looked over at where they were seated together, and Mando spoke…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up at him, wringing her hands together. A gloved hand reached out, pressing against her cheek and she leaned into the touch. It was funny now…how he offered things like that…Things that weren’t offered before. Even just two days ago on the ship…Almost two weeks ago on Nevarro. Things she wasn’t sure came naturally to him, in his depths, but he seemed to be making an attempt for her specifically. She looked over at the baby and Ahsoka Tano, and she responded softly, “Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” He reminded, “Remember…what I said, you need to remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she knew – she knew their conversation about the baby needing to be where he belonged was hanging heavily between them. That she was struggling immensely with it and it felt like pain was just radiating harshly through her body as she nodded her head. She felt her eyes burn, watering almost profusely as she quickly rubbed her them to get rid of it – to hide it. If she took the baby, it would be hard enough for him to understand and she didn’t want the baby to be confused…to feel like the worst thing in the world was happening and crashing down around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly his hand lowered from her face…And they noticed Ahsoka had stood up, lifting the baby into her arms. She was cradled by moonlight – beautiful in the shadow and Evangeline swallowed down her emotions. Resisting the urge to completely break down and beg for her not to take him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up the lantern, moving towards them. However, the two of them met her halfway and she placed the lantern down upon one of the rocks. She then set the baby down as well, before joining him. Evangeline and Mando both remained standing, looking down at the two of them, and from the glint in Ahsoka’s eye, she could see that she was knowing as she looked at the baby. Mando asked, breaking the silence that had been looming for hours…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he speaking?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you understand him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline watched the Jedi sit up a bit straighter, before she put her hands into her cloak she was wearing. She nodded her head and answered, “In a way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a way…Evangeline thought she understood, just as Ahsoka explained, “Grogu and I can feel each other’s thoughts…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Evangeline felt her heart skip a beat…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind was knowing – looking down as the baby turned to look at Ahsoka. She felt her eyes blur with a slight layer of tears, which she swallowed down like the emotions earlier. Grogu…Grogu…He had just been the baby, or the Child for so long. But there was something unearthed in the knowledge of…Of knowing his name. Of knowing what was given to him at birth with love and intention behind it. It was like learning Mando’s name was Din – an altering experience, though last time she had been dying when it was happening which left little room for celebration. Her throat bobbed and she tried to catch her breath as she whispered, “Grogu…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed, and looked at both herself and Mando. Ahsoka nodded from her seat, “Yes…that’s his name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at Mando, whose helmet turned towards her. She couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh, smiling brightly despite her eyes burning. When Mando looked away and back down at the baby, he too tested the name out much like Evangeline had done, stating, “Grogu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed again. There was an emotion there – Evangeline could feel it. Joy. Complete joy at hearing them both say his name. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like, and existence without a means to communicate one’s name. To have no one know. Even if no one knew Mando’s name truly…He could say it. The baby had lived in silence…for –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant,” Ahsoka started to explain, “Many masters trained him over the years. At the end of the Clone Wars when the Empire rose to power, he was hidden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Mando slowly slide to sit down, a hand moving to her arm and tugging lightly, indicating for her to do the same. She did so carefully, and she could feel his gloved fingers digging into her. There was something there – a deep guilt, that the Child had been alone – but that had been so long ago since the Clone Wars had ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka went on, “Someone took him from the Temple. Then his memory becomes…dark. He seemed lost…Alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby’s eyes were growing heavy, Evangeline could see it in his features as he blinked over and over again. She reached out, standing for just long enough to take him into her arms. She felt Ahsoka’s eyes on her as she cradled him into her chest, bringing her cloak around him gently. When Evangeline looked up, she noticed the way Ahsoka’s lip had turned upward just a bit into what Evangeline thought was a semblance of a smile. She said, attention directed to Evangeline…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re different,” Ahsoka stated, knowing, “The Force is with you as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed – then she shook her head – she didn’t want a repeat of the witch fiasco…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no…” She whispered, hands tightening on the baby as she felt Mando’s eyes boring into her, “No I…I’m different, yes…But not like you…Not like the stories of Jedi who can move things without touching them and are skilled warriors. I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just feel things…Inside of people, and sometimes see things before they happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka did smile this time – though it was small as she explained, “The Force presents itself in many ways. It’s not always through the ways of the Jedi…Sometimes people are healers, empaths…Seers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The word caused her to tense. Truthfully…no one had ever explained to her why they were the way they were. If it was the Force presenting itself in a different way – it didn’t really change anything. All it was, was a name – and what was a name anyway? The same thing in different bodies, the same eyes in different people. The same knowledge in different civilizations – to be utilized or ignored until destruction. Evangeline looked down and the baby was sleeping. If she were what Ahsoka was, she could keep him – she could teach him. But she wasn’t…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re tied closely to people’s feelings and their thoughts so much it can even give you a glance into what they may become,” Ahsoka explained, as if she knew the entire universe under her tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thoughts about Mando drowning…Becoming fish food?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence. Evangeline didn’t know how to respond to the analyzing, so she simply continued to look down at the slumbering child. Ahsoka turned her attention to Mando, and she questioned curiously, “Does he still wield the Force?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean his powers?” Mando questioned and Evangeline nearly laughed. It made it sound like a superhero…And Mando continued on quietly, “I’ve seen him do things I can’t explain…My task was to bring him to a Jedi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a prick in Evangeline’s chest…And she looked in Ahsoka’s face where a deep sense of grief had settled. Something from long ago that was still an open wound, maybe not festering but refusing to close completely and requiring constant tending. Ahsoka’s eyes were on the ground as she spoke, “The Jedi Order fell a long time ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s voice argued, “So did the Empire, yet it still hunts him. He needs your help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline studied her expression carefully, not reaching into her mind but the emotions were coming off quite heavily in sadness and frustration and loneliness. She got a far away look in her eyes and Evangeline wanted to tell her it was alright…That it was okay to be sad…And it was okay to be unsure of oneself, but she didn’t know her well enough to force the woman’s feelings to the surface. So instead she just started rocking in the slightest to give the sleeping baby some comfort…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka sighed deeply…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let him sleep. I’ll test him in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The test…Hadn’t gone as planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby…Grogu…performed <em>perfectly</em>. He did precisely as he was told. He moved the little ball that they luckily had with them with his mind – using the Force…Just as it was asked of him in those moments, until it disappeared – disappeared into the words Ahsoka offered upon some kind of strange realization that Evangeline didn’t know existed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I cannot train him…His attachment to the two of you makes him vulnerable to his fears.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know when fear had become a bad thing to have. Fear was a natural response, it was an emotion like any other – it sometimes preserved life, and sure too much was harmful, but without fear there would be no consequence – nothing to stop people from hurting themselves or others. People were born with fear inside of them, just as they were born with the ability to smile and to laugh and to cry…The explanation had made little sense to her – but she assumed it was the teachings of the Jedi. Just as many of Mando’s teachings didn’t register to her, but her teachings of pacifism and mercy didn’t make sense to Mando. It was like going in a circle, three completely separate belief systems clashing around one child…Mando believed his fear meant he needed training even more…Ahsoka felt he needed none…And Evangeline felt he just needed someone to understand his fear – to validate it. He had spent so long having to hide his true self, fear was the only natural response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation had been tense…Evangeline keeping her mouth clamped firmly shut for most of it, until Mando had informed Ahsoka that the Magistrate had sent him to kill her – which caught her attention fairly quickly. There had been…a deal…one Evangeline wasn’t sure Ahsoka had formally agreed to – but a deal nonetheless that if he helped with her problem in the town…She would be expected to train the baby. Evangeline found it to be a rather unfair trade – and she was still clinging slightly to hope Ahsoka wouldn’t take him. Which was wrong, and she would never tell Mando that. Mostly because she feared whatever outburst would come of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And…Once more – like every time before…She was to be left behind with the Child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood on the ramp of the ship, the baby sitting beside her feet. Mando was there in front of her with Ahsoka standing back – far enough away that she didn’t feel a part of the conversation. Evangeline’s eyes were firmly set on Mando…Knowing – and she inhaled deeply at the news he had given her that echoed relentlessly through her skull – bouncing around like something sharp as she tried to make her brain work – tried to make words form as the anger pooled in the pit of her stomach…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not coming,” His tone was final – it left no room for any sort of question. She couldn’t even find the words to argue, as anxiety strung itself together. She knew why there was such force behind his voice, as the baby cooed at her feet in response. Evangeline swallowed thickly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She argued softly, “What happened last time – it’s not gonna happen again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know that,” He was grounding the words out – as if he was acutely aware of Ahsoka standing behind himself and he didn’t want her to hear them bickering. As if he felt it would make him seem unprofessional in the moment. Evangeline chewed the inside of her cheek as Mando went on, “Stay here. Stay here with the ki – Grogu…And we’ll be back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew it was for good – that they would liberate the people under the woman’s control, even if that wasn’t their actual intent for going. There were underlying meanings in their pretty words of heroism. Evangeline glanced at Ahsoka, and she thought about last time – thought about finally getting to help and getting stabbed and how she had completely ruined it. A part of her knew she wasn’t going to get to go – and that she would be in the way…But she had tried…And she had failed to convince him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline knew this when Mando turned slightly, gesturing at Ahsoka to wait a moment and he walked up the ramp and into the ship. She could only assume he was getting something he thought they might need – a blaster maybe. Evangeline stood, and before he went all the way up the ramp, his gloved hand slid over her shoulder in a caress, his footsteps continuing without pause…A silent apology – but knowing she would always have to stay behind. Evangeline glanced down at the baby, before she noticed Ahsoka was approaching where she stood – just the two of them and the Child – Grogu…Waiting for Mando to return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline forced a small smile, despite the ache inside of her. Ahsoka stopped where Mando had been standing a little lower on the ramp and she stated, “I feel he is a skilled warrior. He’ll return…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Evangeline whispered, swallowing thickly, “I just…I get freaked out when it takes him a while to get back – like…irrationally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t know what will happen if…if he doesn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka’s eyes were on her…and her expression had changed slightly. Something into knowing again – knowing in a way that Evangeline <em>didn’t</em> know. She saw the woman’s gaze move, but then return to Evangeline – as if considering something, her arms crossing over her chest. Evangeline watched her as she squeezed her own forearm, crossed as such and she could sense something…off. Curious and heavy and knowing and knowing – always knowing with the Jedi’s expression. Just as she had known Grogu…had been able to read him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he know?” Ahsoka asked suddenly…and Evangeline realized she was whispering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline blinked. Confusion etched into her features, her brows pulling down as she shook her head, clearly sounding perplexed as she responded, “Does he know…what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About the child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline glanced down at their newly named Grogu. His head tilted to the side, and he cooed and Evangeline almost laughed – her mind trying to catch up. She didn’t know what there was to know about the Child. He was a Force sensitive that used to live in the Jedi Temple…All information that Ahsoka had provided. In front of Mando…so of course he knew all that. Still – her eyes held something. Like she was worried…Or sorry. An expression that was odd for a stranger – or at least a newly formed acquaintance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a long time like that…eyes digging as Evangeline let out a quiet laugh…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about him?” Evangeline gestured to the baby on the ground, “I think they’ve gotten to know each other pretty well…Mando’s known him longer than I have actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka’s eyes flashed…Realization…Evangeline blinked several times – brain trying to catch up as Ahsoka’s head shook back and forth and the feeling in the air was changing, making Evangeline feel anxious all of a sudden – even more anxious than thinking of her being left behind while Mando goes to the village…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t mean Grogu,” Ahsoka stated slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes trailed, as if there was some other child, but then Ahsoka continued quite suddenly…voice gentle but still feeling like a punch to her face…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The child that you’re carrying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline…froze. Stark still. It was as if her body shut down for a moment – and she left herself standing there on the ramp – looking down at her body, Grogu, and Ahsoka. Her chest expanded suddenly, inhaling a deep breath to keep from blacking out right there on the ramp. It felt as if someone was sending a switch between her shoulder blades, shocking her system over and over again and leaving her brain unable to process it or catch up. Evangeline opened her mouth, but only a croak escaped until finally she managed, “W…Wha…What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Ahsoka – Maker, she looked sorry…Sorry very, very suddenly, and Evangeline almost collapsed backward as her mind made sense of the words. But it wasn’t translating – it wasn’t even computing as a fact. They were just words – they weren’t even close to being real. Ahsoka stepped towards her, a clear apology on her lips, but Evangeline stepped back, and Ahsoka tried to amend, “I’m so sorry – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Evangeline almost laughed – because it was so funny and so not true…She shook her head almost madly as she went on, “No you’re…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lying? But why would…Evangeline felt tears welling in her eyes. Stupid – stupid – stupid, how could she have been such an idiot? They hadn’t – they hadn’t been safe <em>at all</em>. Not even a little bit. Her hands raised to press against her cheeks, and she shut her eyes, several tears slipping through without her permission. When she opened them again, Ahsoka was beginning to speak, “I hadn’t realized you weren’t aware…And I must say, that was poor judgement on my part…I should have been more mindful – I can barely sense it…it – it would make sense for you not to know yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks – barely a few weeks…If they were going by – by the second time and –She was sick to her stomach with the thought. She didn’t even know if that could <em>count</em>, it was so recent – but if Ahsoka could feel it…Something…Evangeline quickly covered her mouth, eyes watering as she looked at the Jedi in front of her as the world-shattering news sunk in. It didn’t feel real…And terribly, it was almost like being told someone was dead…That feeling of reality slipping away like it didn’t exist and Evangeline tried to breathe, tried to make sense of it –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She <em>really</em> had been so stupid…So careless. But the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind in any of the moments they had spent together. Had Mando not thought about it, or had he just not cared? Evangeline felt like she might fall over – the thought of Mando…of him knowing. Of anyone knowing – of it actually happening. They had barely begun a journey of knowing each other in the way that…In the way that felt deeper than just that one time on Tatooine and of course something happened – Ahsoka still stared at her with apologetic eyes. Evangeline heard the baby make a displeased sound, but she didn’t look down at him as she tried to calm herself. She had fallen silent, the tears turned to quiet shock then in that moment, no longer real. Her breathing almost stopped too as she realized she was holding her breath…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” Ahsoka said her name for the first time, and Evangeline almost forgot she had introduced herself soon after she had attacked Mando. A gentle hand reached out and touched her arm as she went on, “Is the Mandalorian the father?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was stiff, her hand lowering from her mouth as she stared at the Jedi, trembling. It was unspoken – she knew. The hand squeezed and Ahsoka continued, “I am sure he’ll understand…And he won’t turn away from you. He clearly has a strong sense of responsibility, he has cared greatly for a child that isn’t even his flesh and blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t that – the fear stemmed from the thought of putting him in that situation…The fear stemmed from abandonment – knowing that…even if he took responsibility, she would no longer be allowed to stay with him. He wouldn’t allow it, he would <em>ground</em> her somewhere on some planet and call it ‘protection’ for her. And for the theoretical/not-so-theoretical being inside of her. Then she would truly be left behind…Just like the miners’ wives on Tatooine, sitting and waiting for their husbands to return. No real knowledge of whether or not they would, just hoping. Quickly, she wiped the tears away – unable to voice these fears to the woman she had only just met – despite desperately wanting to. It didn’t feal real, it couldn’t be…He was going to send her away if he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not tell him,” Ahsoka assured suddenly, her eyes sincere and Evangeline could feel that she truly was regretful to be the one to say anything…To be the one to inform her. Ahsoka continued, “It will be…as if I have sensed nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well…Evangeline simply <em>wouldn’t</em> tell him either. Then he wouldn’t send her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wondered how long that would last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly footsteps approached from behind…And Ahsoka stepped away. Mando made his way down the ramp and just as Evangeline was going to turn and look at him – turn and pretend everything was okay…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whirled and vomited over the side of the ramp onto the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline spent much of the time while they were gone lying in the cubby. Not hers, but rather Mando’s for the sake of comfort. The bedding there smelled of him and it was more comfortable than her metal floor space. Plus, the baby seemed to like his hammock more and she wanted to be close to him – because Ahsoka would come back, and she would surely take him away. And they would be left – and she would have to pretend everything was okay, when it quite honestly was never going to be okay again, she felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t feel any different, but if what Ahsoka had said was true…And they were going by days – it was barely existent. She wasn’t even sure if she had – missed a bleeding…But she had always been somewhat off her entire mature life, she never questioned when one didn’t come. She couldn’t help but feel sick again when thinking about it, thinking about how they had only <em>just</em> gotten to a point where their touches and their voices were of comfort, where she thought – she had really thought things could be okay and happy with the little green baby they already had. A part of her felt that was all she needed…And she was so, so scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby was snoring softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would <em>not</em> tell Mando. Simply. And of course, it couldn’t last forever, it would get to a point she couldn’t hide it anymore – that was the logical thought. But then there were the irrational thoughts that told her she could hide it. But then do what? A <em>baby</em> would…exist, how would she hide an entire baby from him? Keep it in her hiding place where she slept and hope he didn’t hear it crying? She felt like a shameful person – having to hide from people who would judge her and her unborn child, but instead it was the father of said child…Because he wouldn’t let her be with him on the Razor Crest anymore, surely. He wouldn’t want her around…Whether it be because of selfish reasons or because he felt she would be in unnecessary danger. She felt he would be the type to view pregnancy as a time of fragility...He already thought she was so fragile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maker…How would she hide it? She would be huge…At least her neighbor in her village had been huge. Maybe she could get new clothing and he wouldn’t notice. Maybe she could drown herself in fabrics. The thoughts were all futile attempts at making the situation less of what it was. She would have several months at least before anything outward would show –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hide it from him for that long at the very least…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt warm tears pooling down her face as she turned her head into the not-very-soft pillow that belonged to Mando. Her body wracked with sobs, and she wasn’t sure the last time she had cried that hard in her entire life. Probably when her parents were dead and she had first been left alone in that room – the images of their bodies and her grandmother lying on the floor of her childhood home clinging and taking hold. And she wished it didn’t feel so tragic…But she hadn’t known Mando long – and despite…despite the deepest feelings for him settling inside of her, their lives running from the Empire remnants was not fit for what they felt for one another and was not fit for a baby – that much was apparent with Grogu. Mando would see that…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that would be why he would hide her, against her will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because a part of her knew what he had said in the shower – she had felt it –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was so focused on her heart tearing open that she hadn’t realized someone had entered the ship. Not until a gloved hand grabbed her ankle and she shot up suddenly, being careful not to hit where the baby was hanging. Her nose was clogged, tears staining her face as there was a slight pull on her leg and she was dragged forward to the edge of the nook – similarly to that first night when he hard forcefully pulled her out to wake her from her nightmare. It was Mando of course, and she felt relief at seeing that he was okay. If he was okay – maybe that meant the people had been freed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand on her ankle released, and then slid up her thigh, while another went to the back of her neck and squeezed –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” He sounded like he was trying to be soft with her – he was still learning, she could see the uncomfortable shift of his mannerisms in response to her tears as he went on, tone quiet in an attempt to comfort her, “Hey…Stop crying…We’re back – everything went fine…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sob shook her body again uncontrollably, and she bit down on her lip so it wouldn’t come to the surface. He didn’t know – he didn’t understand. Maybe he thought the display of emotion was in response to being left behind again. He stepped forward, standing between her knees where she was sitting – his helmet incredibly close and she swore she could feel the blood running through his body when she reached out and touched the fabric on his arm, gripping it like a lifeline. She shook her head, it was the only rejection she could form at his words –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it…Is it Grogu then?” It amazed her how quickly he had switched to being able to call him that, “I told you – this is for the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And at that thought – pain slammed into her chest and she remembered that they were back and that meant the baby was going with Ahsoka. Evangeline shot forward, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she squeezed him through the beskar, and despite it hurting slightly she begged him, “Please…Please don’t give him away…We could…We could teach him – we could teach him what he needs to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand went from the back of her neck to tangle in her thick hair as he shook her just slightly to gain her attention. She shut her eyes where her face was staring at the ramp behind him. She just knew Ahsoka would be waiting at the bottom. After the slight shake, he ordered sharply, “Don’t make this harder…I know you care about him…I do too – but it’s <em>for</em> him. He needs to learn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rational part of her knew…she knew that was true. And she knew it was right. But the irrational portion was fighting – just as it had been when she had been thinking of ways to literally <em>hide</em> their unborn child from him on the Razor Crest – as if it was possible. Mando pulled from the embrace, and she knew he was giving her a firm look under his helmet as he moved around her, reaching into the hammock and pulling out the slumbering baby. There was this moment, where he slowly pulled the baby close to himself and was holding him gently in his arms – and she felt…maybe he was considering her words…Maybe he really wouldn’t do it. Maybe he would let the abilities fade as Ahsoka had suggested earlier…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no…It wasn’t what he had decided. Carefully he adjusted the baby in his arms, the child waking from his slumber. Evangeline swallowed past the lump forming in her throat, and a hand reached out, taking hers and tugging her forward. Evangeline stood to her own two feet as they moved to the ramp, and sure enough – as she had suspected…Ahsoka was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka looked at her with her same knowing eyes…Of course Evangeline’s face was splotchy, but she had been crying for many more reasons than Mando knew. But Ahsoka did. Why hadn’t they been safe? Well…none of it had been planned – it had been very…sudden all three times. Tearing into each other without the thought of consequence. She looked at Mando, the thought she was carrying his child was a terrifying one for many reasons. They walked down the ramp, just as Ahsoka called to them both…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re like parents to him,” Ahsoka stated, “A mother and a father…You both bring him a great deal of joy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked away. She didn’t want to hear that at the moment. She loved Grogu – loved him more than herself. She would willingly die for him, and yet they were going to have to give him away…But then she continued on – words that made Evangeline’s heart flutter with something of…Shameful hope…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cannot train him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shameful, because she should not have hoped such a thing when Mando quite clearly wanted the baby to be in the hands of a Jedi like him. Shameful in that it was selfish for wanting to keep him – when she knew the predicament they were currently in and how it would change every dynamic they had somehow built over the passing weeks of knowing each other. Shameful in that…she didn’t care. Because she wanted Grogu to be with them. Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando paused, “You made me a promise. I held up my end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice sounded frustrated – and maybe even hurt. She blinked between them – hoping it wouldn’t be an angry conversation…But rather one of understanding. Ahsoka sighed, and approached them…And her presence had a strange way of calming anxiety. Evangeline almost wanted her to come with them – maybe growing their ‘crew’ in that way instead of another infant. And maybe Ahsoka would make Mando let her stay with him when she could not hide it anymore – but a part of her still clung to the hope she could hide a baby in a cubby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka took the baby’s hand when she finished approaching, speaking, “There is another possibility…Go to the planet Tython. There you will find the ancient ruins of a temple that has a strong connection to the Force. Place Grogu on the seeing stone at the top of the mountain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed in confusion and Mando voiced this, questioning, “Then what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then Grogu may choose his path,” Evangeline felt her heart flutter at the thought…the words rang deeply. Choosing one’s path was so very difficult. Often, she felt she had not chosen this path, often she felt things were decided for her. And maybe she had been wrong, wanting to keep Grogu and not taking into account that maybe <em>he</em> didn’t want to stay. But what if he did? They had never tried to communicate with him in that way – had never questioned what he wanted. She and Mando had just been…playing tug-of-war. Tug-of-war over a living being…And Evangeline couldn’t believe she had been so blind to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka went on, explaining, “If he reaches out through the Force, there’s a chance a Jedi may sense his presence and come looking for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause…then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then again…there aren’t many Jedi left…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice sounded…pained. And Evangeline wished she knew how to comfort her – but having ones entire culture destroyed…She couldn’t imagine it. She supposed Mando had felt a similar pain. She had lost her family, but there had never been an attack on their way of life personally – Seers were little know, a tiny little speck of a religion. And despite being exploited often by controlling governments to gain secrets…There wasn’t much else to be used for besides fortune telling…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to her surprise…Mando bowed his head a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relief pooled in her. A knowledge she wouldn’t have to say goodbye yet and she inhaled, almost shutting her eyes. Not much else was said, as they turned to leave back up the ramp. However, Evangeline felt a hand grab her wrist gently, and she turned to see Ahsoka looking up at her – and her eyes were still sorry…probably for…quite literally bursting her bubble earlier. Her bubble where everything was perfect…Where she finally understood what was inside of her and inside of Mando…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What existed there, between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May the Force be with you,” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed, eyes burning but she blinked it away. Her hand covered Ahsoka’s, and she squeezed it in return…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline croaked…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you…Ahsoka Tano.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They showered together again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando could tell she was quieter than usual. This shower had been tame, touching had been kept to a minimum, but she had been so emotionally drained earlier to the point of physical illness, he didn’t want to do anything when she was compromised. She had slipped the blind fold off, to properly wash her hair, but she had promised to keep her eyes closed the entire time. As her back was turned to him, rinsing her hair under the spray of cold water, he leaned forward and downward, pressing his face into the side of her neck. She had gotten what she wanted – the Child was still with them…But something about her face and her body language told him she was desperately…sad about something. Maybe even scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He whispered in her ear, pressing his front to the back of body to pull her close. He wrapped his arms around her mid-section.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head shook under the water, “Nothing…I’m just tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They backed away from the water, but he kept her close to himself before he started to return her blindfold to her face. He then turned her to face him, tilting her head upward with a hand under her chin, pushing, “You’re afraid of something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw the way she gritted her teeth – a habit she had when lying as she replied, “I’m not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” He pressed firmly, voice hard and insurmountable. He tightened his hand on her chin in just the slightest. Squeezing firmly. He then shook his head and continued on before she could say anything, “You don’t have to be afraid of anything. I’m going to protect you and the kid…Nothing will happen to either of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt her face collapse slightly, her mouth trembled and he pressed his thumb to her lower lip, before leaning forward quickly and enveloping her in a kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing almost like he was going somewhere – like he was going to disappear, and he thought…It was probably the whole ordeal with the kid earlier. She seemed more afraid than sad though as he held her body close in response to her desperate hug. However…the broken voice that whispered in his ear surprised him slightly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’d do anything to protect us,” Evangeline whispered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> what scares me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Dilemma of Evangeline Sisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her face contorted into confusion and he explained, unprompted but rather in response to her expression, “You hate being left behind. But…you know too little about combat to come with me most of the time, and after what happened on Nevarro, I’m not keen on doing it again. But when I came back last time you were…”</p><p>Again…he trailed off. Awkward this time, maybe not knowing how to address it. He was trying to be kind, and her mouth felt somewhat dry as she questioned, “You mean like…you wanna show me how to fight?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evangeline wasn’t completely surprised when they didn’t go straight to Tython.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even mind – the ‘magic rock’ as Mando called it would be waiting, and it wasn’t like it could instantaneously bring any Jedi to them anyway. It had sounded like it was just a beacon of sorts, to let any remaining Jedi know that Grogu existed – that he was alive and that he needed a teacher, someone to train him… Though, Evangeline was still holding onto faith that she could be the one to teach Grogu. That maybe he didn’t necessarily have to be a Jedi, but she could teach him what she knew instead. Even if their abilities weren’t exactly the same, values were values and knowledge was knowledge, something she felt she could pass on. Her mother and grandmother had taught her quite a bit, and Mando didn’t seem interested in teaching the baby anything. He kept telling her the baby was too power, that he needed a Jedi to teach him – but she couldn’t seem to make him understand that Grogu loved them, and that they loved Grogu and it should have been enough…</p><p> </p><p>Mando was very stubborn though, she had known that after only a few days of meeting him. Which was why she had opted to taking the baby into her cubby when she wanted to show him anything. She hadn’t been sure where they were going exactly, but it certainly wasn’t Tython quite yet, so she had decided to use the time in a useful manner and teach the baby some things that she had learned when younger…At least try to teach him. She had never tried to teach their ways to anyone else – especially not to someone who had already received training from an entirely different way of being. But if Ahsoka seemed to think they were similar in that they were sensitive to the Force, she didn’t see what the issue would be just overlapping some of his skills.</p><p> </p><p>She sat with her legs crossed, and she placed her hands on her knees where she had set Grogu in front of her. His head tilted at her, and he cooed lightly, causing her to smile at him. The past several days – well, ever since she had met Ahsoka Tano, she had been filled with a heavy anxiety that loomed. But…Evangeline had decided something…</p><p> </p><p>She simply would pretend what Ahsoka had told her wasn’t true.</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like denial – and Evangeline knew it was denial. But she certainly wasn’t going to tell Mando, and so the only other choice was to pretend nothing was different. Besides, she had other things to worry about. She needed to convince Mando she was capable of teaching the baby herself, that they were both capable of being what he needed – or else Mando would give him over to a Jedi. That was the whole reason they were going to Tython after all…So she didn’t have much time. She figured they would probably put him on the stone…And it would contact the Jedi, but they could always say no to the Jedi taking Grogu. Even Ahsoka had been in support of Grogu not being trained in the ways of the Jedi…That it could turn people if they had fear within them, and they could harm people. So…it only made sense that she teach him the ways of the Seers…A pacifistic way of life, and while it made her virtually useless to Mando and fighting the Empire…It was still using an ability that was apparently from the Force.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if her mother and grandmother knew of the Force…If they knew that was where their abilities came from, or if they just chose to ignore it. She wondered why she had never questioned why they could do what they could do – she had mostly just been taught their history and ways to use their connection to those around them to feel emotions, thoughts, memories, and the future. Grogu didn’t <em>have</em> to learn to be a part of a warrior religion. Mando was the only one trying to make him a Jedi because he had been quested to do so. But she was pretty sure that was far before their attachments to the Child had grown so deep.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline took a deep breath, and she started to speak, “Okay…So, I bet you’re wondering why I’ve shut us in here.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby only made a small sound in response. She doubted he was wondering, he never seemed to wonder – just went along with what she did. Evangeline continued, “I’m gonna teach you some stuff today. The very basics I guess…I’m not actually sure where I started when I was little – just a lot of quiet time. A lot of learning to listen to people and get a grasp on them, so I think we should do that today.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu blinked, and Evangeline flattened her hands on her knees, ordering, “Okay Grogu, close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>She peeked one eye open, making sure he was doing so. Sure enough when she looked – he had copied her stance, closing his eyes as well. She grinned, before shutting her eye again and saying, “Awesome…Okay…So, this part is gonna be confusing. But, what I want you to do is listen as close as you can to everything around you. To the ship, to our breathing, to space. Anything. And just…just feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>She had been telling the truth when she had said she couldn’t remember much of what she learned as a kid. Things and her knowledge had always just…been. It had always just existed inside of her. She wondered how her grandmother and mother had known where to start. She remembered being taught to recognize emotions, because she knew that had been confusing at first. Feelings didn’t exactly present themselves with labels. They were convoluted and they felt like how she would often feel them – but recognizing them from the body of another was difficult in the early days. She often thought people were excited when they were actually anxious, angry when they were actually just overwhelmed. But that was a little further in than she was ready to teach Grogu at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed, Evangeline doing the same as Grogu and listening. Her mother and grandmother would make her do the exercise daily as a child. While it helped with learning, it also assisted in centering. It helped her understand herself more and more. Her anxieties, her wants, her fears. She hoped it could do the same for Grogu. Ahsoka said he was fearful, but he was trapped in silence and couldn’t tell her when he felt that way. She desperately wanted him to be able to work through feelings that might have otherwise been trapped within. Time ticked on, and Evangeline actually thought maybe she had dozed off a moment, until she felt movement on her legs…</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes opened, and Grogu was there, seemingly climbing into her lap. However, she didn’t miss the way his tiny hand reached for her abdomen, and she was quick to reach out – and pick him up and yank him away. Her breath caught in her throat as she lifted the baby to her eye level, and she stared at him – scolding quietly, yet her voice was shaking as if she was experiencing a sudden panic, “Hey…hey, no we don’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the focusing had drawn something – made Grogu realize something about their…intruder. She blinked at Grogu who only cooed and tilted his head, and she went on, “That’s not something we…”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off. That made it hard to ignore, and the fear and anxiety returned. She was pretty good at pretending it had never happened, but that made it difficult. She set the baby down and instructed, “Sit back down. A-And let’s start over, okay? Focus on everything around you – but ignore <em>that</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby’s head tilted again, but he sat back down as instructed. She watched him close his eyes, and she closed hers again as well. She had made an effort not to reach out in any sort of way towards the…sprout. She still didn’t know what to call it – a vast array of names had crossed her mind. Her father had often called her sprout as a kid, and she had heard him call other children such a thing as well. She squished her eyes shut and shook her head – she wasn’t supposed to be referring to it as anything, she was supposed to be pretending nothing had happened, nothing had changed, nothing was different. That Ahsoka was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline almost jumped out of her skin when the door to her cubby suddenly slid open with a hiss. She squeaked, eyes open and she put a hand on her chest. The baby opened his eyes too, looking over and Mando was kneeling there, peering inside at them. She could imagine him raising an eyebrow under his helmet in response to what Evangeline would fondly call a ‘cult meeting’ since she felt so secretive about it. Mando questioned, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded genuinely confused. Evangeline wasn’t sure how long they had been in there – long enough for it to start getting hot. She looked back and forth between the baby and Mando’s helmet before she smiled sheepishly and answered, “Just showing him some stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stuff,” Mando grunted, reaching in and taking the baby out – causing Evangeline to frown as he stood to full height. She slowly crawled out of the hiding place as Mando continued on, “I told you not to bother – when we get to Tython, we’ll contact him a teacher.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline questioned, “And if one doesn’t come?”</p><p> </p><p>His back had turned to her as he was walking away, and he spoke over his shoulder, “Yeah, precisely what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded…critical, kind of. She had been shameful in the joy she felt when Ahsoka had denied to teach him. And she felt guilty enough as it was. She inhaled deeply, looking away a moment before her eyes scanned the room, looking for something to ground herself. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be sorry. She just wanted so desperately to be able to keep him. But it was clear to her that such feelings were frowned upon by Mando. And Evangeline wished she could agree, but it was hard. Mando paused, turning and looking back at her fully, still holding the baby in his arms. She heard him exhale deeply below the helmet as she stared, and she felt regret fall from his skin as he breathed…</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Mando amended, “I know…that this is all difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>She absorbed the apology with a simple nod of her head. He didn’t wait for a response further though, before he gestured to the ladder and he stated, “We’re going to land soon. You should come sit down while I start the cycle.”</p><p> </p><p>Right. Their random stop on the way to Tython. Evangeline followed, climbing up the ladder and into the cockpit, where she took her seat, Mando placing Grogu in her lap. She was kind of sad their lesson hadn’t been as long as she had wanted – but it was longer than she had assumed because more time had passed. It often felt like that when mediating though, and listening in on the people and things surrounding them. Evangeline looked forward, and in the distance she could see they were approaching a planet. It almost looked similar to her old home…Forests and trees below, rivers and streams. It made her ache a bit in a way she had forgotten. It was a guilty thought…that she didn’t think of her parents and grandmother every waking moment. She thought she should – that she should cry about them more than she did. It almost felt wrong, and disrespectful to have found happiness in Grogu and in Mando.</p><p> </p><p>But her mother had always said happiness was never in one being – it was in several across a lifetime. So, she thought she should probably believe that. She wondered why they were stopping. But she didn’t voice anything, not even after they touched down on the surface of the planet with a slight thud. She shifted in her seat, watching as Mando stood from his own and when he turned, he held out a hand to her in offering. Evangeline took it, standing when he pulled her upward, bringing the baby along in her arms. Mando moved to the door, and she took a silent guess that she was meant to follow.</p><p> </p><p>The ramp lowered, and they exited the ship. Where they had landed was a small clearing, surrounded by large trees that looked as if they would reach the sky. The planet itself was comfortably warm – as she stared up into the blue above. She could hear the sounds of creatures all around them – and water rushing. A smile graced her features and she looked over at Mando, who was staring. She questioned, “What’re we doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando crossed his arms over his chest, “You weren’t well, when we left Corvus.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s stomach dropped slightly. She wasn’t sure what he meant by that, and she knew there was no possible way for him to know. But the dread still lingered within her skin for a few moments as her brain processed his words. However, he went on smoothly, clearly not noticing her anxiety that had mounted, “I didn’t want to drag you directly to the stone…rock…whatever. And you like trees…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off. She blinked in realization. This was…some sort of…gift. A present to her. Her mouth upturned slightly, and she shifted the baby in her arms as she questioned, “Din, is this an attempt at chivalry?”</p><p> </p><p>The use of his name clearly grabbed his attention. She thought she had only used it during sex. But she didn’t want it to keep that connotation forever. The baby squirmed, clearly wanting to be let down onto the mossy ground. Mando cleared his throat, moving to the side before he approached her slowly. He spoke again, “Well, there was also the fact that I want to teach you some things.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face contorted into confusion and he explained, unprompted but rather in response to her expression, “You hate being left behind. But…you know too little about combat to come with me most of the time, and after what happened on Nevarro, I’m not keen on doing it again. But when I came back last time you were…”</p><p> </p><p>Again…he trailed off. Awkward this time, maybe not knowing how to address it. He was trying to be kind, and her mouth felt somewhat dry as she questioned, “You mean like…you wanna show me how to fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Essentially,” He replied, and the baby was waddling around on the mossy ground, squishing it curiously. Evangeline felt a bit of worry pool. Right…fighting. What kind of fighting though? Maybe he was just going to show her a few things, but she didn’t know how Mando often taught. If they were going to be rough with one another – well, she didn’t know. A part of her worried about…the <em>sprout</em> that she was currently <em>ignoring</em>. Which again – it made it hard to ignore. Mando gestured to the ship and said, “You should change though.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stuttered, “W-What’s wrong with this?”</p><p> </p><p>She was still dressed in her sleep clothes, and he tilted his head – as if it was the dumbest question ever. He replied, “I don’t think you can move well in that.”</p><p> </p><p>So this wasn’t just going to be him <em>showing</em> her some things. Maker, he picked the worst point to decide he was going to <em>teach</em> her some things. She swallowed – a gulp really as she turned to the ship and went back inside wordlessly to do what he asked. However her mind was screaming in a silent panic. It wasn’t that she thought she was suddenly so frail she couldn’t fall down or get a few scrapes, but she didn’t even know what was <em>allowed</em>. What was healthy – even if she was ignoring the thing – the intruder…She didn’t want…She didn’t want to <em>hurt</em> it. Just…pretend it wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>She changed quickly into a loose shirt and some black tights, before she hurried back outside, her heart thudding in her ribcage. Mando was there waiting for her, the baby now sitting on the ramp as if he had placed him there specifically to be out of the way. A bright side was the mossy ground looked soft and she wondered if that was why Mando picked that place specifically. She walked towards him slowly, taking in several deep breaths before she was on the soft ground and she cleared her throat, “Okay…ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline knew – she in fact was <em>not</em> ready.</p><p> </p><p>Mando raised a hand and gestured to her, ordering, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>She did so slowly. When she was in reaching distance, he took her by her arm and pulled her closer, placing her with a bit of space from himself. They were standing directly in front of each other, and Mando asked, “Has anyone ever shown you anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not…not really,” Evangeline replied, and she didn’t know why she was sheepish as she explained, “Seers are pacifists. We don’t fight…that’s what I’ve been told…That violence is always avoidable.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando was silent, staring and he questioned, “Do you believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline raised an eyebrow. Right. She should have known Mando would be against that right away. But he seemed fairly quick to go to violence as a means of negotiation. However, she knew it wasn’t what he jumped to first…It always seemed he tried to talk business first until things got volatile. Evangeline often questioned him when he killed though – when he killed the Abyssin and broke the man’s neck on Tatooine…So she supposed it was only fair for him to use that tone with her. Evangeline wasn’t sure if she believed it was always avoidable, but she still replied for the principle of it…</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline tensed suddenly when Mando reached into his side. A knife appeared – it looked like…military…almost like the one that had been shoved into her side those weeks ago. But it was certainly different, black and this one was sheathed. Mando held it up, not in a threatening way, but as if showing her as he questioned, “Think you could’ve talked your way out of the situation with the scientist?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline opened her mouth…But only a croak escaped. That…wasn’t very nice. Mando’s head tilted as if waiting for her to answer him, and she tried her best, explaining, “I don’t know…it depends on a lot of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“The answer is ‘no’, Evangeline,” It sounded like he was correcting her, and she gritted her teeth, “You couldn’t have spoken to him – you couldn’t have convinced him of anything because he wasn’t asking. He was attacking. Being attacked doesn’t always start with a conversation – things don’t always look like they’re going south. Sometimes it just happens, sometimes people just want to kill you, they don’t want anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline continued to grind her teeth. Right. Maybe the scientist wouldn’t have been talked down. With his dying motion he had stabbed her, knowing he would only get shot in return because he was clearly outnumbered. But that instance didn’t negate her entire system. Evangeline ran a hand through her long hair and asked, “Did you just bring me out here to make fun of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” And she watched, stomach churning slightly when he moved into a fighting stance, the knife held firmly in his grasp, though it was still sheathed safely. He ordered, “I want you to defend yourself against me.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her chest flutter, and shook her head, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. You haven’t even shown me how.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see what you know,” He informed, “Even if it’s just natural instinct.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sighed, her shoulders sagging. Right…She wasn’t going to get out of it. She glanced at the baby who was watching curiously, head tilted. It wasn’t like she could just tell Mando about the problem. And she didn’t know why she was so worried, it wasn’t like he was going to knock her over and kick her repeatedly, she just…didn’t know if accidents could happen. However, she slowly adjusted herself – finally looking back into Mando’s helmet and holding up her hands awkwardly, unsure of how to put herself.</p><p> </p><p>It was sudden, his movement forward. Evangeline’s eyes widened as the sheathed knife came towards her. On instinct, her hand flew out, grabbing his wrist that was holding the blade, only for him to yank her arm away with his free hand and twist her around. She gasped when she was turned to face away from him – his arm with the knife reaching over and pinning her, pressing the covered blade to her throat. Her back was pressed firmly to his chest, arm pinned between them, almost between her shoulder blade and she let out a sound of discomfort. Just as soon as he had pinned her, he released and she stumbled away – turning around and holding her twisted arm close to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” She whispered, sounding surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just grab it,” Mando explained, clearly ignoring her, “You’re small, and if I had to guess, you’ll be smaller than any opponent you face. Which means you won’t be able to rely on strength to save you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline argued petulantly, “We can’t all be a guy dressed in beskar.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, we can’t,” It didn’t sound like he found her comment funny, “Which means you have to use your size to your advantage. You could be faster than me, smaller opponents typically are – and they can squirm out of holds better. But like I said…trying to use strength to stop the blade isn’t going to save you – you need to be faster.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline raised an eyebrow, “What, like run? I can do that, no problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not running, Evangeline,” He sounded exasperated, “You can’t always run either, most people are capable of running. It’s the getting caught that’s the problem. I chase people for a living, and they rarely escape. Now c’mon, we’re doing it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline huffed, “Fine, but don’t bend me like a pretzel this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then block me.”</p><p> </p><p>Maker, he was being bossy. Evangeline went back into her awkward stance and Mando did the same – just less awkward. A few moments ticked by until he came at her again, and Evangeline tried to sidestep this time, to move out of the path of the blade, but a hand grabbed her by her arm and a foot slipped under hers. She was sent to the ground, falling flat on her back, and the impact jolted her – stealing her breath a moment as her chest made a hollow thud. Suddenly, Mando was over her, straddling her waist and it reminded her of the day she had tried to take his blaster from his hip. Her chest heaved as the blade found her throat, and she reeled from the impact – looking up at the sky. She was almost certain the <em>sprout</em> probably didn’t like that feeling, because she very much didn’t either. Her hand went instinctively to stop him from putting weight on her, grabbing his leg tightly. She breathed heavily a few moments, a bit of panic rising. This was getting rough – rougher than she felt comfortable –</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly to her left, Grogu let out a cry. Both of their heads whipped in his direction. He had stood from where he had been sitting on the ramp and he was waddling towards them. The cry sounded distressed, and Evangeline felt fear rolling off of him and realization hit her as she pushed at Mando to get off…</p><p> </p><p>“He thinks it’s real,” Evangeline whispered, sitting up and moving to her knees to welcome the waddling baby into her waiting arms. She spoke to him softly, “No, no, no, it’s not real…It’s not, we’re not fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Mando, her eyes wide. Right…Maybe they should have explained that to the baby before they started rolling around with a sheathed knife in front of the kid. Mando put the knife away quickly, kneeling on one knee beside her. A sigh came through the modulator, before he spoke too, “Kid…We’re sparring. We wouldn’t hurt each other.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby didn’t look at them, his ears simply flattened and he made a low, sad sound. Evangeline blinked several times, frowning as she smoothed his ears down like she often did when he got sad. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet though, somewhat glad for the excuse to leave the spar. Even just two short rounds probably hadn’t been a good decision on her part…In fact, it might have been very – very stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Maker, if Mando knew she had let him spar with her while she was…Well…He would flip out.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hummed, placing her chin on Grogu’s head as Mando stood as well. Evangeline quickly glanced around at the trees and suggested to the Child in her arms, “Why don’t we go look around, huh? This game is no fun anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Mando sigh again, but she quickly grabbed the escape opportunity and skipped away, trying to get the baby’s ears to come up, and bring a smile to his face. An entirely bad idea indeed, but one that had been avoided for now. Evangeline hoped no more instances interfered with her pretend world…Like so many just that morning.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t doing so good at the ignoring thing.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline and the baby only walked for a few minutes before they came across a stream.</p><p> </p><p>The water was completely clear, the stones underneath sparkling in the daylight. Moss was growing near the edges as well, and Evangeline grinned at the sight, before approaching. She sat down on a nearby rock, setting Grogu beside her as she began to slip off her shoes and socks, along with rolling up the ends of her tights. Grogu was watching her curiously and she looked at him, before she said, “You kinda saved me back there…I don’t think that was a wise situation to put myself in…”</p><p> </p><p>He cooed, as if agreeing and she could have laughed. The good thing about the baby knowing the thing she was ignoring was that he couldn’t really voice any opinions on the subject. But she didn’t feel as alone. She didn’t have to worry about him accidentally letting it slip to Mando – and Ahsoka was long gone. So it was just herself she had to worry about and thus far, she was failing a little bit. She didn’t think Mando had an inkling. So she couldn’t have been doing so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stood from the rock, picking the baby up in the process. She walked into the creek without hesitation, being careful not to slip on the slick stones at the bottom. The water was rumbling gently, a nice sound that reminded her of home a little bit. She leaned down and picked up one of the smooth rocks, as the water enveloped her feet and caressed her shins. She handed the stone to the baby, who look it happily, much like he had done his shiny silver ball that Mando had confiscated. Evangeline observed as his eyes lit up and he cooed at the object, moving it around in his tiny hands.</p><p> </p><p>“How much you wanna bet he’s gonna wanna try to spar again?” Evangeline hummed quietly, mostly to herself. The baby didn’t look away from his rock. Tiny little fish swam around her ankles, and she watched them go and go and go. She was careful not to stomp on any as she continued to walk through the shallow portions and she wished she could swim there, but she didn’t want to soak her clothes. She kicked her foot, splashing some of the water and the baby giggled, causing her to laugh, “You think that’s funny?”</p><p> </p><p>She kicked again, the water shimmering in tiny droplets. There was another happy sound from the baby. Evangeline stared at his face, her heart fluttering with joy that she could feel coming from him. She shifted him, putting both hands under his arms as she brought him in front of her to look him in his round eyes. His tiny hands reached for her face, and she felt her thoughts drifting as she stared at him. She was so afraid…Afraid of giving him away…Afraid of what was going to happen when Mando found out. Afraid of when she couldn’t ignore the sprout anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She just needed more <em>time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline noticed movement back on dry land. Mando’s beskar had caught in the sunlight, much like the water was doing. She pulled the baby back to her chest again, as he stood at the tree line, leaning against a trunk with his arms over his chest. He just seemed to be observing them. Evangeline exhaled…He was going to be so angry. Maybe what she was doing was wrong, but she didn’t know what was right. She was far too afraid to tell him the truth. She forced a smile towards him and as she stepped back onto the mossy land, she questioned him, “Don’t wanna swim?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beskar sinks,” He replied, and she was pretty sure that was a joke, which actually made her laugh. A rarity indeed – if one pretended the event on the moon planet hadn’t happened. Which was what she did. Maybe she was just pretending a lot of things hadn’t happened. She came to stand near him, looking back at the water and the trees before she commented…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty here,” She hummed, then questioned, “Is it inhabited?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando answered, “I’m sure. Probably small villages though, like where I found you.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused and looked at the Child in her arms. He went on, the subject changing so quickly she thought she would have whiplash, “When he goes to sleep, we’ll try sparring again. That was part of the purpose of stopping here.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, she had been right. Mando turned and started walking back into the trees and Evangeline grimaced before snatching her shoes and socks from the rock and following barefooted. She called, trying to keep up as she stepped over twigs and such, “You know I was thinking, maybe we shouldn’t…I mean obviously I’m not super cut out to fight, and I don’t wanna waste your time.”</p><p> </p><p>The excuses were flying from her mouth. As they entered the clearing not far, Mando turned to face her, and his pause almost made her trip over her own feet. His head tilted under his helmet as if he didn’t understand and he questioned, “Do you <em>want</em> what happened on Nevarro to happen again?”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed, and she sounded offended, “Not particularly, no. It was a bit of an uncomfortable situation for me, thanks. I’m just saying…Maybe you can just show me how to do things instead of actually making me do them.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about muscle memory,” His hand reached out, and gave a slight push on her arm. It wasn’t hard, but it was enough to make her reach her foot back and steady herself. Mando went on, “If your muscles don’t remember what to do in the situation – you aren’t going to be able to react quickly enough like we talked about. Actually doing it helps your body remember how to react.”</p><p> </p><p>And she almost said. Almost said the thing she was ignoring. It was on the tip of her tongue as a rush of anxiety hit her. The baby was staring in her arms, eyes moving between them. Without her thinking she croaked weakly, “I’m –“</p><p> </p><p>She cut herself off. The words wouldn’t leave, she couldn’t say it. She wasn’t even sure how the right way to say it was…How to approach it – and so he simply stood there, waiting for her to finish her statement, but when her mouth clamped back shut and her eyes averted, he questioned, expectantly, “You’re what?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, “I’m just…not good at it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando hummed, before he said, “I don’t expect you to be great at it. If you were raised…pacifistic, then it won’t come naturally to you at all. A lot of how we react to these sorts of situations comes from how we grew up. What surrounded us. What we were taught.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, “Honestly, I’m sure you’d make a much better diplomat.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline smiled, “Was that a compliment?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando said nothing, as he turned again and continued towards the ship. Evangeline followed after him, running to get in front of him, and she cut him off, standing there and staring at him. He stopped abruptly as not to trample her and she questioned, “Are any Mandalorians pacifists?”</p><p> </p><p>She heard him make a sound under his helmet. It almost sounded like…a chuckle, but not so much. Like the two words couldn’t possibly go together. He looked away, but then his helmeted head returned to her and he said, “At some point I believe there was a ruling body that was considered pacifistic, yes. But traditionally, Mandalorians are warriors. Meant to raise more warriors.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her heart constrict. Warriors that raised other warriors. She wondered…if when she couldn’t pretend anymore…If he would still have that thought process. Evangeline wouldn’t mind the Mandalorian tradition so much, but being raised in the way of a warrior felt frightening to her. Unfamiliar…And their belief systems clashed so dramatically it seemed. She wondered what happened to that pacifistic ruling body. Maybe it had been stomped out – maybe that explained why there wasn’t a planet of Seers. And maybe it explained why Mando wanted the Child to be with warriors like the Jedi rather than taught by her…Which was scary too…Because of the ignored thing.</p><p> </p><p>Then Mando stepped around her, a gloved hand sliding over her arm as he went and disappeared into the ship. Evangeline sighed, looking down at the baby before she whispered to him, voice shaking just a bit, “Well…I guess you won’t be able to help me next time.”</p><p> </p><p>The remainder of the evening was spent with her busying herself with Grogu, trying not to let herself worry about sparring too much. She reminded herself that Mando wasn’t going to hurt her. But he didn’t know about the sprout, he wouldn’t know to hold back to such a degree, he would only be holding back from things that would injure <em>her</em>. And so she spent the remainder of the day dreading that – finding the entire plan of pretending to be rather difficult. She found it even hard to conversate with him, but he didn’t talk much anyway so it didn’t change a whole lot. It was only when she had put Grogu in his little hammock and had closed the cubby that he came down from the cockpit and looked at her expectantly, she was sure under his helmet cover.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, no…Not at all. But she nodded her head nonetheless and followed him down the ramp. It had grown dark on the planet, but the moon was so bright, their little clearing of moss was glowing a blue hue, and it was almost beautiful against the green. Even the moon wasn’t on her side, because part of her had hoped it would be too dark – and she could excuse herself. But it was lit well enough to see as the moon glared down from over the trees and Mando returned to almost the exact same spot he had been earlier. Evangeline returned to her spot too, stiff and uncomfortable, briefly sending a silent apology to the sprout for whatever discomfort was to come.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed Mando pull out the same sheathed blade and she sighed, “You know, this is kind of unrealistic. Usually the bad guys have blasters, the knife seems silly.”</p><p> </p><p>“A knife is what almost killed you,” Mando replied bluntly, “In case you forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes in irritation. She had been quite clear earlier that she had not forgotten the ordeal. Mando raised it, the same stance from earlier and he reminded her coolly, “Remember, don’t just grab it. You won’t be able to overpower me, so don’t try.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could let me win,” Evangeline shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Mando stared and she knew he was unamused by her joke. Instead he went on further, “Move faster than me, I’m heavier – try using my body weight against me.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a hint as to what she was supposed to do correctly and she groaned, “If you’d just show me what to do, I could do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I want to see what comes naturally to you,” Mando replied, ignoring the petulance in her tone, “You can teach someone moves for hours on end, but ultimately when the adrenaline starts pumping, the mind is going to go into fight or flight and teaching is going to revert back to instinct. We can build off of yours, now get in a stance.”</p><p> </p><p>The order was sharp. He was clearly getting aggravated by the small talk she was using to avoid actually doing the sparring. Evangeline did as she was told, holding her arms up slightly in a ready position. She gulped, eyes wide as she waited and anticipated his attack.</p><p> </p><p>It eventually came, just as fast as the last one. She backed away quickly, but he advanced faster, and this time she did grab his wrist holding the knife, but with both hands. She tried to trap it in her hold, but he simply switched which hand was holding the knife and she growled in frustration, releasing and stepping back when it was put to her throat again. She was mostly happy not to be on the ground, but she stepped away with a defeated expression nonetheless. Mando lowered it, and said, “That wasn’t bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“It felt bad,” Evangeline stated.</p><p> </p><p>His index finger beaconed her forward. Once she was in arms reach, he took her arm and pulled her to him. He led both of her hands to his wrist once more, and she took hold, assuming that was what he wanted. He explained, “This is almost what I meant about using my weight. If you pull my arm around you, you can use my momentum to knock me over.”</p><p> </p><p>He showed her slowly, and she was finally grateful, his feet shoving hers and she slid her leg out to knock him over himself while simultaneously keeping the knife in control. She liked having him so close, but she wished it wasn’t doing this. When he stepped away, she rubbed her cheek with her hand – turning to face him once more. He got ready again, and she did the same, following his movements…</p><p> </p><p>It went similarly several more rounds. He was always fairly quick to get the knife to her throat, but she felt like the movements had become more natural at some point in the process. Twice, she was able to trip him, though she had a feeling he was actually letting her do it – just to get a feel for the movements. In a real fight there was no way he would let that happen, he would have some way of recovering from her throwing him off, but it still felt nice to be able to do it those few times. Evangeline started to wonder what she was worried about anyway, until the final round, where he decided to switch it up on her…</p><p> </p><p>There was no warning for the switch up. But this time he didn’t come straight for her. He did some kind of fancy spin thing, which caused her mind to flare with confusion – throwing her off completely. And when she grabbed at his wrist, he didn’t immediately put the blade to her throat this time, but rather continued combating her – which was strange. Usually he either let her knock him down or he ‘beat’ her by placing the blade to her neck. The knife pulled free of her hands and her eyes widened as it moved outward, seeing it in the moonlight – and even though it didn’t glint from the black sheath cover it, her stomach churned at the memory of the scientist’s sheathing itself into her side under her ribcage…Pulling away bloodied and stained and the immediate gush of warmth that had followed.</p><p> </p><p>Panic exploded and she did the only thing she could think – she shot out her hand and nearly shoved the bottom of his helmet up, trying to break some of the space between them. And in retrospect – it was a very, very dumb thing to do…But as she felt herself bleeding on the cold metal floor of that base, she just wanted to do something to make him step away from her…to make him get away. Maybe playing with the knife only weeks after she had nearly been killed by one wasn’t a good idea. In fact, maybe it was one of the worst they had. She didn’t have a sudden aversion to knives, but there was a feeling briefly of not being in her body, of being back at the base – a fear she hadn’t realized had lingered since the ‘incident’ there.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly her triggering had triggered something in him too at her grabbing his helmet. Because even though she wasn’t even close to getting it off, he took her by the hand in a death grip and similarly to earlier, she was knocked to the ground. She hit the moss so hard her head spun, and she knew she was going to owe the sprout even more apologies. Before her mind had time to register, his weight on was on top, and she panicked, trying once more to keep him off her mid-section –</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey</em>,” He snapped, and it felt as if so very little time had passed, and maybe it hadn’t while her head continued to spin, “I told you not to do that. Don’t do that, <em>ever</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shoved at his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off!” Her voice cracked, “You’re scaring me, get <em>off</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t technically scaring her. But his crushing weight was, and almost immediately with very little delay, he removed his body from hers. She sat up, a gasp leaving her lips as she looked at him. This had been a very bad idea. She had been irresponsible. Quickly, Evangeline did a mental checklist…she felt fine…Nothing was hurting. The sprout was probably fine, the outburst was probably uncalled for, but she couldn’t reabsorb it. It was only her breathing that was off and gloved hands reached out suddenly and cupped her face. The hands were firm, more grounding than comforting – as was the trend with Mando. She looked at his helmet, and his words rolled out, low, “I’m sorry. Did that hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, and shook her head. Her eyes blinked rapidly. She wanted to apologize for grabbing his helmet, but her heart was thudding too quickly. Instead she just sat and tried to avert her gaze anywhere but to his helmet, before she managed to croak, “The knife…”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to understand. One hand left her face and he put the knife back into his belt. She watched as he got closer, kneeling on one knee beside where she was sitting in the moss. Evangeline wanted to tell him – wanted to tell him so badly it hurt. She was so lonely in her knowing. But it was going to ruin <em>everything</em>. Everything that they had worked on building, everything…And she didn’t want to leave him, especially when they were going to be contacting a Jedi and Grogu would be sent away and…She couldn’t say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Evangeline moved to her knees in front of where Mando was kneeling. She didn’t know what she was going to say. Maybe nothing. The moon made his beskar glow and she reached out, touching the fabric around his neck. She wished she could tell him so desperately. It was right there…right there. But it would never be okay again. She knew she was making the worst decision – she had to have been. The sharp pain was shooting through her chest, confusion and worry tearing down into her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s eyes looked upward, round and pleading, “Please kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know why she asked.</p><p> </p><p>His helmet stared silently. She knew he didn’t have the blindfold on him, or at least she didn’t see it. Mando seemed to be thinking, until he ordered firmly, “Close your eyes. Do <em>not</em> open them.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, shutting them as her hands continued to grip the fabric near his throat. She felt him move and heard the sound of him removing his helmet before lips pressed into hers. Evangeline immediately ran her fingers through his hair. And slowly, after a few moments of their lips moving together – he started pushing her back into the mossy ground. She kept her eyes shut as he leaned over her, and by habit, she opened her legs, allowing him to settle between them. His armored thigh pressed into hers, and she felt the familiar sensation of his hips moving in just the slightest. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to this. The same fluttering feeling filled her stomach as he continued in his movements, his teeth biting gently against her bottom lip. Evangeline held her eyes tighter – the temptation to open them lingering but she wouldn’t allow it.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth moved to her neck, her head tilting back as far as it would go. He continued to grind their hips together and she inhaled a few times, to slow her breathing until his fingers were suddenly at the edge of her tights. Oh…so that were doing that right there – right there in the middle of the woods. She hoped what he had said earlier was right, she didn’t particularly like the idea of locals seeing them – especially with the moon so giant and blue overhead. It was sudden when he yanked them down, and he seemed to be rushing. Maybe he was worried about someone coming along and finding them too, she didn’t know. But then he was shoving her shirt above her head from her lying down position and she knew – she knew it was different this time.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear him removing his gloves, his armor – everything and she thought that was very confident of him to do out in the open, but she supposed he had removed his helmet, so even if he kept his clothes on, it would be fruitless. It had to look strange – two completely bare people in the middle of the forest, but she was thankful the mossy ground was more comfortable than the shower wall. Slowly, agonizingly, she felt his fingers part her, moving around the outside a few moments as if waiting for her body to welcome him. Her breath hitched when he slipped inside, thumb fondling that wonderful place as his other fingers moved. Evangeline’s hips raised upward, and Mando’s free hand rubbed against her thigh, his fingers almost bruising. She always wondered why he rarely asked her to touch him in return, but he always seemed hard by the time they got to that point…so maybe he just didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, his hands felt different in their movements. Greedier. Not necessarily in a bad way, but he was moving fairly quickly compared to the other times. He leaned over her, his fingers still inside of her and she heard him whisper in her ear, almost as if hoarse, “Every time we do this…it gets harder.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s mouth was parted from the feeling of his fingers inside of her, as she only managed to croak, “What does?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not fucking you as hard as I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh…Right. Evangeline felt his fingers curl just as the words left his mouth. She cried out, and she felt his pace change – searching for that sound again as he put his mouth to the shell of her ear – kissing her and nipping. Evangeline managed to speak – breathless, “Do what you want to me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a simplistic request almost…But she felt Mando tense above her. Almost like the words had shocked something in him. When he said nothing for a moment, she laced her fingers in the hair on the back of his head, still trying to keep her eyes closed as she told him softly, “I want – I want you to feel good. Do what you want…Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>His free hand took the side of her face…His thumb trailed below her jaw and she could feel him breathing above her, inches from her mouth…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, “Yes…Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She was wet around his fingers, and once again the feeling intensified, the pressure growing greater. She felt him grinding against her inner thigh, and she reached down – taking him in her hand and stroking him. His free hand grabbed her by her hair, though it wasn’t painful when he pulled, exposing her neck once more for him to bite down. She whined, moving her hips with his fingers, prompting him to breathe, “You’re doing so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline gasped when she was suddenly being flipped over. Her knees were placed below her, the lower portion of her body upward. She gripped the moss below, opening her eyes when she realized she was facing the other way and couldn’t see him. The fingers returned to her, deeper in this position and she breathed heavily, as he continued to move them, spreading her wider. She called, “Din, that feels…”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t finish, pressing her face into the ground below her. Suddenly without warning the fingers left her, and her legs were trembling so much, Mando was holding a bit of her weight with an arm round her hips. She felt him align himself, and his fingernails were digging into her spine, clawing up her back forcefully as he pushed himself into her – slowly. She spread her legs on instinct to welcome him, and his hand wrapped into the back of her hair – his breathing heavy and several grunts escaped him. The hand in her hair tightened, and pulled harder as his hips started to rock and Evangeline cried out with each thrust, quietly gasping his name…</p><p> </p><p>“Din…Din…Din…”</p><p> </p><p>As if it were the holiest name she could think of in the moment. She was almost certain this was the fastest he had ever moved inside of her, and the hardest – slamming over and over again to meet her and flesh hit flesh, making that familiar sound as he continued to grunt in rhythm with her cries. He was moaning, hand releasing her hair as he dragged his nails up her back again before reaching underneath and squeezing her breast tightly. Normally, if she weren’t in that position – it might would have been painful. He was being ruthless with his movements, any semblance of gentleness lost. He was louder than he usually was too, taking everything she had to offer. The hand on her breast continued to squeeze, until it slid down her, wrapped over her body until it found that place that was so sensitive, pressing his fingers to it, slower than the speed of his starving hips.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline bit her tongue, shutting her eyes tightly. This was what he had meant, she supposed. It felt like his hands were all over her, all at once, searching her for something as that same hand moved against that place that suddenly made pleasure shake through her, and her mouth opened – a silent cry as she tensed around him inside of her. His fingers continued touching her though, as he moaned, “That’s perfect, cyar'ika.”</p><p> </p><p>His words in such positions were always short – to the point. Easy praises. She again didn’t know the word he used. It was different than the word for beautiful. She didn’t feel perfect, she felt a mess below him, a mess of jello limbs and pleasure. He was grunting again suddenly though, speeding up his pace, behind her as he grabbed her hair again – faster and faster and she knew when he usually did that, he was nearing the end. Trying to get in every stroke he could before his climax. He yanked her upward, her back to his chest, an arm wrapping around her and squeezing her breast tightly as he breathed loudly into her ear. She felt him leave her…Which was a futile effort at this point – but he was unaware.</p><p> </p><p>Mando continued to gasp, holding her there. Evangeline’s ears were ringing as they were coming down…She had never done anything of the sort with him before. She could feel where he had bitten down on her neck, where his fingernails had scratched her back. Her legs were barely holding her up as he slowly…Slowly brought them to lay down against the mossy ground. It was as if he had gone from feral to completely gentle in just a few moments. Evangeline shut her eyes, but he laid behind her, pulling her close to his form, so she opened them again to look ahead of herself. The world was still glowing blue from the moon, her skin doing the same. His arm wrapped around her gently caressed her hair, a pressured kiss placing itself there.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” He sounded tired, his voice rough. Evangeline nodded, she was definitely okay after that. Though she would probably be sore. They were sweaty, but she didn’t care as he scooched closer into her, and she felt his fingers sliding down her spine, maybe across marks she was sure had been left behind as he apologized…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and whispered, “It doesn’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>She would kiss him if she could turn around. Her eyes went to his helmet, where it laid a little bit away from them with the rest of his armor. Evangeline bit her lower lip, mind rushing a bit as it was still fogged over from what they had just done. She spoke quietly, “Mando?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” He hummed, his fingers still tracing what she assumed were scratches along her back. She hoped he didn’t feel guilty…he shouldn’t…she had given him permission…</p><p> </p><p>She questioned, “Does someone ever get to see a Mandalorian’s face? Or at least the Mandalorians you grew up with.”</p><p> </p><p>She thought of what Bo-Katan said. There was a shift behind her as Mando exhaled and explained, “Rarely…The only instance I can think of is a parent and infant…”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, and Evangeline waited intently for his words to come…</p><p> </p><p>“A married couple,” His fingers slid along the side of her neck and she felt her eyes widen as his mouth pressed against the back of her spine there. Mando went on, “When they say their vows, they reveal their faces to one another. Which is why Mandalorian weddings are private – only shared between the two.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled shakily. Right, that would make sense. So maybe that would mean that the…ignored thing, the sprout…could see Mando’s face. Maybe she could ask the sprout what he looked like. Other than just his brown eyes. She wondered if the sprout would look like him…How she would even know past the child image she had from her vision. She opened her mouth – similarly to earlier as if to tell him. But she just couldn’t get the words to leave her. She was so scared. They laid there in the moonlight, pressed together – unclothed but Evangeline didn’t feel so vulnerable. She felt safe there with him.</p><p> </p><p>But the guilt lingered. She had been so sure she could ignore what Ahsoka had told her. That she could pretend that it hadn’t happened…But how was she going to do that? And now when Mando did find out – he was going to…Be pissed. She hoped when she couldn’t hide it anymore, he didn’t remember the sparring. That he didn’t realize she had known. That he didn’t see her as immature for not coming right out and saying it.</p><p> </p><p>“What did that word mean?”</p><p> </p><p>She whispered it into the blue…Mando’s hand slid down her arm, lacing into her fingers. She could see his hand in front of her…his arm. His skin. Mando replied, “It…has a few meanings…Darling, sweetheart…”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, then, “Beloved.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her mouth turn upward, but her eyes were sad as she stared straight ahead. They watered and she was grateful Mando couldn’t see. She then continued…</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say that one time?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a deep sigh. She felt him bury his face into her hair. It seemed he didn’t want to explain it, but she wished he would. The hand laced in hers squeezed. She felt his heart speeding up behind her and she could feel an emotion radiating off of him that almost caused her to burst into tears. Then he spoke the words, and they rolled off deeply, “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum…”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, “It’s <em>literal</em> translation is ‘I know you forever’.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline bit her lip, waiting for the rest. But it didn’t come. And a part of her knew – she knew what it must have meant, but Mando just couldn’t say it. Just like she couldn’t say anything about the pretend thing. She couldn’t fault him for that, then. She shut her eyes tightly, the blur in her vision spilling over and two tears dropped down across her nose from her lying down position. She didn’t let the tears reach her voice as she kept her face turned from him, and swallowed back the emotion…</p><p> </p><p>“Din…”</p><p> </p><p>A breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you forever too…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m going to try to buy us some time. You stay here – don’t let anyone close to him and don’t let anyone get their hands on you, got it?”</p><p>Evangeline swallowed, staring up at him in the sunlight as she felt her hands shake –</p><p>“I need you to say it.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Evangeline’s opinion – it was far too soon that they left the little planet.</p><p> </p><p>Tython awaited, and the looming fate she felt it would bring Grogu. She spent much of the ride hoping they would find nothing, as selfish as that was. She wondered what Grogu wanted – she wondered if he wanted to go be with the Jedi or if he wanted to stay with them. It was almost sad to think about…because she thought she would be sad if he decided he didn’t want to be with them anymore in favor of the Jedi. She had grown to love him endlessly. It almost made her sick to think about, and they had only spent a few days on their tiny green planet. She had wished they could spend many more – passing the time just sitting together. Mando had busied himself, she felt he struggled to stay still for too long. Apparently he could fish, she had learned that much.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline held the baby in her lap, and she knew they were getting close when they left hyperspace and a large mass appeared before them. She swallowed…Their silence had been wavering for some time. There had been more conversation – about Evangeline believing they could teach the baby what he needed to know but Mando feeling he was too powerful. It had become a never ending back and forth and she was convinced it was driving them both mad. She was starting to think it was something they would never find an agreement on, and she worried there would be many more things to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline took a deep breath upon seeing the planet and she whispered, “Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Tython,” Mando replied simply, beginning to flip a few switches as they got closer to the planet. Evangeline looked at the baby in her lap who was playing with his little silver ball. She bit her lip and shut her eyes before opening them once more to find that they were entering the planet’s atmosphere. When the clouds cleared – they were greeted by a mountainous terrain, and Mando stared ahead, commenting, “Looks like that’s the magic rock we’re supposed to take him to down there.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline leaned forward. There was in fact a giant structure on top of one of said mountains. Her head tilted and she commented, “Magic? Again with magic?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando only hummed in response and she rolled her eyes. Maybe it did feel like magic to him…Seeing the baby move things with his mind almost felt like magic to her too and she could see into people’s mind and into futures. So that was saying something. She wondered what the world looked like to Mando under his beskar. If it was all black and white…Probably not so much in other terms. Killing had exceptions to him. Mando spoke, almost as if thinking to himself, “We’re not going to be able to land on top. It’s too small.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked and they were lowering closer to the ground, landing with a slight thud upon the grass near the bottom of where the rock structure was up ahead. She figured a bit of climbing would be in order for them to get to the top, though they weren’t as far away as if they would have to be if they started at the very bottom at least. Mando was the first to stand, walking to the back of the cockpit, before Evangeline stood as well, slipping the silver ball from the baby’s hands and setting it down.</p><p> </p><p>Grogu reached for it, letting out a whine but Evangeline was quick to comfort, “No, no…It’ll be here when we get back, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a low, sad sound from him and Evangeline adjusted him in her arms, going to follow where Mando had already climbed down the ladder and gone down the ramp. She found him there – waiting for them, though he was staring at the giant rock at the top of the mountain. The sun was shining, but this planet felt only the slightest bit cooler than the last. Less humid and more crisp. The wind was blowing, and Mando turned to look at her. She stared into his helmet, and it was almost as if there was a silent understanding there. That they were both thinking similar things in the back of their minds.</p><p> </p><p>Gauging how each other was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had noticed his avoidance of the subject. Maybe it was best they didn’t talk about it, it just ended with them disagreeing with one another. She had just spent so much time thinking about it, welling on it, and it was mixing in with the emotions from the thing she was ignoring. It felt like they were on the edge of some sort of precipice and she couldn’t get them away from it. Something on the verge of being destructive to them, inside and out. Mando began to move forward, removing his gaze from her as he started walking towards the mountain. Evangeline followed, the baby held close as she finally broke the silence…</p><p> </p><p>“So,” She started, “We’re just supposed to put him up there?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando replied, “That’s what Ahsoka said to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face scrunched, “Does it work like a com or…?”</p><p> </p><p>She noticed him glance over his shoulder and she could almost feel the exasperation in response to the question. Right, if it was ‘magic’ like he seemed to think it was, then it probably wouldn’t work like a com did. There wasn’t a science behind the Force, she didn’t think. It just was – and all of the technology in their galaxy had come about through certain measures but the Force probably always had been there if it surrounded all living things as Ahsoka had described. Evangeline looked up at the sky, and she hoped to whatever was out there that they would be allowed to keep Grogu. That no one would come, as selfish as it sounded. She couldn’t find words to describe how her chest felt…How it seemed as if someone was carving her up. As if that scientist had left the blade to be burrowed within forever.</p><p> </p><p>The terrain was rocky, and it was almost hard to keep up with Mando. He seemed to be in a rush to get to the top where the giant stones were. She thought about how Mando and the baby had been together long before she had come into the picture – how he had dedicated all this time to finding where the baby belonged. And she felt bad, wanting to destroy it all because of her own emotional attachment to Grogu. She felt wrong – inside knowing it was just making it harder for Mando to let go as well.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline asked, following behind the man a few steps, “Din?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in response. She had grown more confident in using his name. And it seemed he had grown more accustomed to it. Evangeline hesitated before speaking. She kept looking at the sky as if it could tell her something. But there was a strange silence from the universe around her, and she thought it was probably because she was spending so much effort in trying to ignore the pretend thing that she was blocking everything else out as well. She had started getting nauseous in the past few days. A lingering feeling – and the name was deceiving, it was all day, not just in the mornings. And as she was climbing, it was intensifying. But she didn’t want to tell him she was feeling unwell, he’d probably just think she was being a baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind,” Evangeline almost gagged though as the nausea bombarded her. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and breathed, looking up. They weren’t too far from the magic rock now. However, she stopped suddenly in her steps. She stood there a few moments, taking in deep breaths and willing her body to stop rebelling against her, willing the sprout to stop being so rude. Mando must have noticed she wasn’t following though, because he turned and looked down at her from where he was a bit higher on the rocks.</p><p> </p><p>He questioned, sounding frustrated, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could only shake her head. Quickly she held out Grogu, indicating for him to take him from her. Mando approached, taking the Child, just in time for Evangeline to turn away and throw up her breakfast. She felt Mando grab the back of her shirt, to keep her steady on her feet and she quickly pushed her hair out of the way. A few more waves slammed into her – until finally it dissipated, and when she wiped her mouth and turned back to face Mando he was staring. He questioned, “Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Evangeline sighed, “It’s just…Something I ate probably.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you need to go back –“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going back,” She sounded frustrated, even though she didn’t mean to. She was embarrassed, this was the third time she had vomited in front of him. Two of those times being because of his – offspring. Quickly, she took the baby back, despite his apparent hesitance to hand him over and she all but stomped towards the rocks, continuing to climb as she grumbled petulantly under her breath, “I’m gonna get up this thing if it kills me.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Mando sigh, but he followed. Evangeline didn’t miss how he stayed behind her – maybe thinking she was going to fall out at any moment. Sure enough – they had been fairly close to the top and before she knew it after her brief vomiting episode, they were emerging to the surrounding stones. Evangeline stood a moment, admiring the view as she blinked in amazement. The frustration from the little moment below dissipated, and she turned to look at Mando…</p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful,” She breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn’t say anything. Instead he began to walk towards the center of the stone formation. He seemed to be studying it, before he looked back at her and he questioned, “Does this look Jedi to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“How should I know?” Evangeline asked in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahsoka said you had the Force too,” Mando shrugged, “Can’t you feel something?”</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, because of the sprout, she couldn’t feel much because she was having to ignore it. In recent days since their stop on the remote planet, the sprout was starting to…Exist. Not that it hadn’t already – but it was strangely developing in her mind as another presence in her body. Something she could recognize through her abilities. She had been blocking it out – to continue on her mission to ignore. So Evangeline only offered Mando a shake of her head in return to the question because she didn’t know how else to acknowledge it. Mando approached her then, and gently took Grogu from her arms before walking to the center of the formation, placing the baby on the stone in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline walked up to stand beside Mando, who was speaking to Grogu, saying, “I guess you sit right here.”</p><p> </p><p>The man then continued, speaking to the baby, “This is the seeing stone, are you seeing anything? Or are they supposed to see you?”</p><p> </p><p>Both she and Mando glanced around and she figured they looked like idiots. But neither had any idea how it was supposed to work and the Child could only coo in response to Mando’s questions. Mando started walking around the stone, and he said, “Maybe there’s some kind of control or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and you thought I was stupid for thinking it was like a com,” Evangeline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Mando looked up and he was probably glaring but she only raised an eyebrow in return, as if daring him to say something. Maybe he really was going to say something – but some kind of whirling overhead interrupted him, and all of their heads yanked upwards to see the blue sky above. The whirling got closer and she noticed Mando running to the edge of the rock formation. She glanced at the baby briefly, before she turned and did the same – running to stand beside him as he peered up…</p><p> </p><p>There was a ship, quickly ghosting over their heads. She blinked at it, confused. It was a style she didn’t think she had seen before, but she hadn’t seen many ships – after all. They watched as it started to land – not far from the rock formation. Evangeline felt her stomach drop when she looked at Mando, her eyes widening into round grey orbs towards him. His helmet glanced at her briefly, before he whirled around and started rushing to the Child, causing her to follow as he called to Grogu, “Time’s up, kid! We gotta get outta here.”</p><p> </p><p>However…When they turned around – they were greeted by a blue glow.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline and Mando slid to a stop in front of the hue. The baby was inside of the glowing field, his eyes closed and he resembled how he had looked when she had tried to show him how meditation worked for seers. However, this was different. Whatever was happening – whatever was pulsing from the stone – it was powerful to the point that even though she had been blocking out emotions and minds, she could feel whatever it was pulsing through. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she reached out, a hand sliding over her lower abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have time for this,” Mando said, approaching the field, “We gotta get – “</p><p> </p><p>He reached for the baby, and Evangeline let out a shout when Mando’s body suddenly jolted backward when he touched the field. She watched as he hit the ground, sliding across the stone a few feet and she quickly went to him, kneeling down beside his body. He was breathing heavily, almost immediately sitting up and she could tell even he was starting to freak out because of their new ‘friends’ that had arrived and landed not far from them. She glanced back at the Child, and she whispered, “It’s the Force…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He started staggering to his feet, pulling from her hands that had been trying to help him, “Snap out of it, kid!”</p><p> </p><p>The baby…Could not hear them – she knew this much as she looked up at Mando from where she was kneeling. When she did, he looked back down the mountain they were on towards the ship that had touched down and she supposed he was adjusting something in his helmet, pressing the side of it. She watched silently, before she said quietly, “Mando…I don’t think he’s going to snap out of it…”</p><p> </p><p>Mando looked down at her. The name Din had disappeared, his body language wasn’t Din in that moment, he was fully Mandalorian. She watched as he pulled his blaster from his hip, and he gestured to her and questioned, “Do you have yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, it was still tucked away safely in her cloak…</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” He answered, “I’m going to try to buy us some time. You stay here – don’t let anyone close to him and don’t let anyone get their hands on you, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, staring up at him in the sunlight as she felt her hands shake –</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled, “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>His gloved hand reached out, and took hers, pulling her to her feet. Without hesitance, he turned and started sprinting away and for once she knew she had to stay behind – and at least she could sort of see down the mountain where he was going. Her eyes glanced back at the baby – the blue reflecting off of him and she was feeling sick again. Mostly with a sudden terror. She didn’t recognize the ship below. She didn’t know who they were…But Mando was going to face them with very little hesitance. She kneeled behind one of the giant stones, peering around it as she watched him crouch and creep towards their new guests. Her hand reached back, pulling out her blaster with a shaky hand…</p><p> </p><p>She nearly flinched out of her skin when blaster fire erupted and Mando went behind a boulder. Evangeline attempted to look for the assailant but she could hardly see from her distance and there was no way her blaster would even do anything. She gritted her teeth, glancing back at the baby for just a moment. Okay…Mando had told her to stay – but she couldn’t find where it was a good idea now with the dark figure approaching Mando. Slowly she stood, looking back at the baby one last time, before she said shakily, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline knew she’d get chewed out later for not listening as she quickly rushed down the mountain side, sliding in the grass and rocks and feeling as it pricked into her bare hands. She would have to find gloves one day. Her other hand held her blaster tightly, and her cloak was becoming more of a hinderance, rushing behind her with the wind and catch on small bushes, but she ripped free fairly easily. Her hair flew into her eyes, but she rushed – not bothering really to stay low. She knew the man in front of Mando would see her coming either way – and just as she made it to them she heard Mando asking the man – whose face was scarred…</p><p> </p><p>“Did you take the Creed?”</p><p> </p><p>The man growled, “I give my allegiance to no one.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice sounded…cold and broken almost – and Evangeline realized she was reaching out again but she quickly shut the ability down, skidding to a stop several feet up the hill – very clear in the man’s line of sight. But he didn’t appear to have any weapons drawn, so she simply held her blaster pointed downward at the ground – almost awkward with it in her hand. Mando argued with him, “The beskar belongs to the Mandalorians. It was looted from us during the Purge.”</p><p> </p><p>“The armor was my father’s,” The man snapped firmly, “Now it’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>She could feel his honesty, despite her trying to shut it out. He was telling the truth, but Mando didn’t seem to believe him, because he was blunt in his response, “What’s to stop me from dropping you right where you stand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I have a sharpshooter up on that ridge,” Came the reply, “With a locked scope that will unload by the time my body hits the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the one wearing beskar. As soon as I see that muzzle flash, you’re both dead,” Mando stated – sounding very sure of himself. She watched though, as the scarred faced man looked around Mando at her – only his eyes moving in the slightest. Evangeline felt her breath catch in her throat, and she swallowed thickly, blinking as she processed the threat.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean she was going to shoot you,” The man said, and raised a simply gesture towards Evangeline, “The girl is the one without armor. My friend’s locked on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando whirled, and Evangeline stood there, shoulders stiffening when she felt his eyes on her. She knew he wanted to tell her off – but they weren’t exactly in the situation for it as a woman’s voice suddenly called from above, “And if you remember, I don’t miss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fennec?” Mando called, sounding surprised. Evangeline didn’t know who Fennec was, but Mando didn’t sound happy to hear them…So that was reassuring, of course. Evangeline’s eyes traveled up the ledge where the woman was lying on her stomach and she was surprised she hadn’t noticed her. Suddenly, Evangeline heard the device on Mando’s wrist charge up and he ordered, “Point that gun away from her or I’ll drop you both where you stand.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice sounded venomous, but also like a cornered creature. Evangeline stepped forward quickly, and she noticed the woman’s gun flicker towards her, causing her to pause. She inhaled, and called, “Mando.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando glanced back at her again – but clearly didn’t want to lose his sights on the man in front of him so he turned away. She pleaded, “Listen…He’s telling the truth – that’s his armor that we have on the ship. It’s <em>his</em>. He’s being honest.”</p><p> </p><p>The man in front of her looked almost…surprised at her words. Evangeline then took a few more strides towards Mando, the gun above still following but feeling like less of a threat as she pushed down Mando’s blaster and continued to hiss, “He just wants his armor back. He’s not here to hurt us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to the girl, Mandalorian,” The man prodded, “She knows what she speaks of.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly…Completely…Mando’s tenseness fell away. The arm the was holding lowered, the blaster doing the same and he uncharged the weapon on his wrist. She could feel and see him visibly relax, and the man before them did the same. Her grey eyes flickered to the woman above – Fennec apparently – and the man gestured for her to come down.</p><p> </p><p>As the woman approached them, she removed her helmet. Evangeline blinked at her. She looked like a soldier – but a different kind. Not like Cara. She felt small under her gaze as she gripped Mando’s arm tighter. The woman put her helmet on her hip under her arm as she said, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were dead,” Mando replied, and Evangeline was confused. That didn’t make a lot of sense. The man interrupted the conversation –</p><p> </p><p>“She was left for dead on the sands of Tatooine, as was I. But fate sometimes steps in and rescues the wretched.”</p><p> </p><p>Maker, it seemed <em>no one</em> had a good time on Tatooine.</p><p> </p><p>Fennec reached towards her abdomen, pulling aside the fabric she was wearing over her. Evangeline tensed at the sight of mechanical workings, seemingly in her organs and skin. Her brows furrowed, and she almost stepped closer to look, but Mando held her arm tightly in warning. Right…these people were somewhat frightening. She commented, “In my case, Boba Fett was Fate. And I am now in his service.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline wondered off topic if they were lovers. The thought was polluted when the man – Boba Fett apparently – spoke, “I want my armor back.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando argued, “It goes against the Mandalorian Creed.”</p><p> </p><p>There was something odd in that. She wondered if what they had done was against the Creed as well. She hadn’t seen his face, but he had certainly removed his helmet in her presence. She had touched his face many times in the dark. Had felt his skin so close to hers it felt as if he was a part of her. She wanted to argue that it most certainly was the man’s armor, he was too honest for it not to be…But Mando couldn’t look past it –</p><p> </p><p>“The armor was given to my father, Jango, by your forebears,” Boba Fett explained bluntly, “In exchange, I guarantee the safety of the child – as well as your own and the girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Fennec pointed towards the mountain where the baby was, “The bounty on your little friend has risen significantly. Not to mention the rumors that you’ve acquired another bounty worth a fortune…Which I assume aren’t rumors from the sight of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline dug her fingernails into her palms, squeezing her hands shut to stop herself from shaking under their gazes. Boba Fett added, “I’d say we’re offering a fair deal under the circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>No one got the chance to say anymore. Whirling continued, but it was different this time and all of their heads rose to the sky once more – and Evangeline squinted against the sun. This was a ship that she unfortunately recognized from her home planet, making her body feel weak at the knees as memories stormed into her head like fire. She bit down on her lip…Taking in the sight of the ship landing a few yards away…</p><p> </p><p>An Imperial transport.</p><p> </p><p>It was like the air changed. A new enemy had risen. One against them all – she supposed as she saw something flash across the faces of their two new ‘friends’. Mando’s hand reached up, and she was gripped by her arm so tightly it hurt as she heard his modulated voice come through – muffled by the adrenaline pumping through her body –</p><p> </p><p>“Get back to the kid, now!”</p><p> </p><p>And Evangeline was running. She felt weak in her bones though as she did so, stumbling up the hill while also trying to keep hold of the blaster in her hand as she climbed. She could already hear the firing from below as she emerged at the top, looking back to see sparks flying through each blast and white armor running up the mountain towards Mando and the others like ants. Evangeline inhaled shakily, whirling around and slipping her blaster into her cloak as she turned to the baby. The blue field was still glowing around him, and Evangeline rushed forward – but paused suddenly when she got close…Remembering what happened to Mando…</p><p> </p><p>And the sprout was there…Her block having come down in response to wanting to know if Boba Fett was telling the truth. The intrusion of a presence in her mind that didn’t let her get closer. Because it would <em>hurt</em>. And that certainly wasn’t her own train of thought… A shaky hand pressed to her abdomen before she pulled it away in frustration at the intrusion in her mind. <em>Hurt, hurt, hurt – </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It annoyingly sounded too much like Mando.</p><p> </p><p>“Grogu!” Evangeline screamed, hoping he’d hear her, “Grogu, we have to go! We need to leave!”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing changed. The field continued – strong and with no sign of stopping. The panic was quickly turning into something else – a flame in the back of her mind that almost blinded her. She could stand there and plead all she wanted, but something told her there was no way she was going to break through into wherever he was in the Force, wherever he was in his mind…Her body was unnerved – completely unnerved and she wanted to go in and just grab him close, but the feeling wouldn’t go away and –</p><p> </p><p>More whirling…</p><p> </p><p>Another Imperial Transport.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” She whispered, staring at the sky in anguish. Her eyes followed the transport as it landed near the last one. Her blood was rushing so quickly, she thought she was going to scream as she turned back to the baby in front of her. A quiet sound escaped her, one of helplessness as she wracked her brain for what to do – quickly moving to kneel on her knees in front of the blue field. She looked up, her hair flying from the force of the field moving around as she cried towards Grogu, “Please! Please put it down! We need to go!”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing changed again. More firing from below…</p><p> </p><p>“Please…”</p><p> </p><p>She shut her eyes, and folded her hands together. Her mind reached out, the best she could with the distractions – meditating was hard enough, but she bowed her head, placing her mouth to her folded hands while still on her knees in front of the baby. He tried to push through the barrier there, she tried to reach inside of him, despite it being frowned upon without permission. But she needed him to stop – she needed him to let her in – she needed to be able to get to him. There was so much fear, so much grieving, and she couldn’t tell as his and hers mixed together which belonged to who. It all felt like so much, and she could see her parents being shot to death with her grandmother – but other memories bombarded her as well…Children and adults alike being cut open by a blue saber – men in white armor firing into individuals with laser swords. A beautiful building – a temple in the mind of the child. Ruined and stained with unforgivable blood. The blood of younglings.</p><p> </p><p>People Grogu loved.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline let out a sob, a sudden force shoving at her – though not hard enough to knock her down. When she opened her eyes, the blue field was gone. And the baby was lying there on the stone. Maker, he looked tired, but Evangeline felt tired too as she smiled through her tears that she hadn’t realized were falling. She staggered to her feet, grabbing hold of the rock as she leaned on it for support, taking the baby into her arms. She hugged him close, whispering, “I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry that happened…”</p><p> </p><p>Because she knew it had been a memory.</p><p> </p><p>Something from long ago.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any warning when it happened. It was quite sudden, and she didn’t know how she didn’t hear it. Not until the dark forms touched down on the rocks around her – stepping towards both her and the Child. And it took her a few moments to process mentally what they were – that they weren’t human…But rather they were droids…</p><p> </p><p>Dark…black droids…</p><p> </p><p>Just like the dream.</p><p> </p><p>A breath caught in Evangeline’s throat, and she held the baby close to her chest, reaching into the back of her cloak and pulling out her blaster. She aimed it at the droid directly in front of her, despite her brain processing that there were several standing around the stone. She fired several times into the thing – and each time she did it bounced off the droid as if it had done nothing to harm it…Nothing to faze it. Evangeline kept firing and firing, desperation setting in as she felt the baby’s tiny claws dig into her skin and –</p><p> </p><p>One grabbed her from behind, knocking the blaster from her hand. Before she could even muster a scream, a metallic arm was wrapping around her and the baby, before they were shooting up into the sky. Finally she could scream as they flew – up and up – and up – and she held tighter to Grogu, afraid of him falling as she stared down at the world below…</p><p> </p><p>The momentum set in…And consciousness left her.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mando was…at a loss.</p><p> </p><p>A complete and utter loss.</p><p> </p><p>There was something surreal, standing there surrounded by dead troopers…His ship destroyed with the small silver ball in his hand. And he tried to keep himself in check, reciting mentally the Creed he had taken oh so long ago. Tried to hold it together. Sometimes he longed for that life before then…It was an alone existence, but at least it hadn’t felt lonely per se. And now – now the kid and Evangeline were gone…Snatched by whatever those bastards had been. He could hardly process it. Could hardly read it as being real to him. It was like a blizzard setting into his joints, his brain, everything. Everything was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Everything…Gideon had taken everything…The only two things he gave a damn about in the entirety of the universe.</p><p> </p><p>His hand tightened around the silver ball. Rage scratched at the back of his skull right at the base. Right where the emotions threatened to turn to turmoil, and maybe they had. Maybe he was permanently blinded by it all – swallowed whole. Evangeline would be disappointed. But he didn’t care. He wanted them all <em>dead</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And Imperial cruiser had come – had taken them…</p><p> </p><p>The ship, there was nothing but ash. The home he had shared with the Child and Evangeline…Her silly decorating attempts. Rocking the kid to sleep, as if he needed that – but she insisted on spoiling him. Feeling her in the shower against his body. And it was gone. Torn away from him like everything thing else in his forsaken life. He could feel Boba Fett and Fennec staring…Studying. Maybe they even looked sorry. Honestly, he didn’t want sorry – he wanted to destroy the remnants of the Empire. Their existence, their control that refused to let up…Hell, he’d join the New Republic if it could get Evangeline and the kid back…</p><p> </p><p>He put the silver ball in his pocket…Before lifting the beskar spear from the ashes…</p><p> </p><p>Mando approached the duo in front of him, speaking and holding up the spear, “This is all that survived.”</p><p> </p><p>Bob Fett seemed to muse at the sight of the spear, “Beskar…”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, and he raised his arm, switching on a chain code, telling Mando, “I want you to take a look at something. My chain code has been encoded in this armor for twenty-five years. You see, this is me, Boba Fett. This is my father, Jango Fett…”</p><p> </p><p>Mando felt realization…</p><p> </p><p>“Your father was a foundling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he even fought in the Mandalorian Civil Wars,” Boba stated simply. Mando felt a sense of knowing wash over him. Maybe even a bit of guilt but he was still running through rage towards the Empire he could hardly even acknowledge it as real. Boba continued on, “I appreciate the safe return of the armor.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando exhaled, “Then our deal is complete.”</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Boba Fett replied simply, “Not quite. We agreed in exchange for the safe return of the armor, we would ensure the safety of the Child and the girl. And until they are returned to you, we are in your debt.”</p><p> </p><p>Behind the hate – he felt a sense of pessimism that had been kissed by Evangeline’s hope and it turned into something else entirely. Before she had come maybe he would not have believed it, but she had a way of seeing the universe and the individuals that lived within it and seeing a change that could occur in the hearts and minds of others. And in turn, hope existed within her…Flourished. And maybe Mando could let it this one time.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to kill them…the ones who took her and the baby…But he would let himself hope that they would be okay…for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>When Evangeline woke up…she was alone.</p><p> </p><p>She was painfully aware of how much it felt like being in that prison after her family had been executed. She was painfully aware that the baby wasn’t with her, despite her distinctly remembering him being in her arms wrapped tightly in the hold of that damned droid from her dream. The recall was almost so vivid. And she was afraid – knowing…knowing…She sat up slowly, vision tilting just slightly and she was nauseous again unfortunately. She wondered if that was from passing out or from the sprout. Evangeline couldn’t be sure, but she was sure of the way her heart was thudding as she looked around the room with the dark walls and the bright lights, sitting on a bench in the very back. Her mind tried to catch up, tried to decipher where she was was…tried to make sense of it.</p><p> </p><p>It was a cell…Just like the last one.</p><p> </p><p>She sat still a few moments, but she didn’t even get time to really gather her bearings before the cell door was sliding open with a loud and heavy hiss. Evangeline turned on the bench – eyes widening in terror as she gripped the edges tightly. It was a man there – alone…wearing dark clothing and a billowing cloak. She realized hers was gone. He took the two steps down into the cell with her, before the door slid shut behind him again. Dark eyes bore into her, staring, but she didn’t miss the slight upturn of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a privilege to finally meet you, Miss Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled sharply at the use of her name. She tried to get her brain to piece things together. He had his hands behind his back – his spine straight as a board and his shoulders out. He continued on, not waiting for her to gather words, “We were supposed to have our meeting several weeks ago – but I was disappointed to hear you had made other plans.”</p><p> </p><p>There was almost an audible click in her brain. She felt her eyes burn, and she blinked at the man in front of her. The cruiser…this was the cruiser she was meant to be brought to that day. This was the man that had requested her delivery. It made sense, but at the same time it didn’t mean anything inside her head – it was painful and sharp and tearing into her like it didn’t belong. Her body trembled, and she croaked, “You…”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t say it. He had ordered the murder of her family. And for the first time in her life, staring at the man in front of her – she felt a deep hatred for another human being. And she wondered if Mando’s question for her earlier had been a fact…Maybe she did want him dead. But it was hard, it conflicted with everything she knew. It wasn’t their way. She had to avert her eyes, inhaling sharply as she listened to him hum, “<em>I</em>…Am Moff Gideon, Miss Evangeline, and you are our special guest. You see, I had spent some time searching specifically to hire a seer. But unfortunately, all of those leads seemed to slip through my fingers…Until I found your little family…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s eyes had become pink around the edges when she looked up and his mouth went up even higher in response to the tears, “I would have liked to have all three of you – minus your father of course…But they just had to fight back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t…” Evangeline couldn’t hardly breathe, “I won’t be what you want…I…I won’t do it, so you might as well just kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned and faced the door, seemingly thinking about something until he turned back to face her. There was a look of satisfaction on his face and she couldn’t understand why. Not until his face contorted into that of a frown…fake…As if making fun of her and he tilted his head, “And you would sacrifice yourself <em>and</em> your unborn child? Oh…I’m sure the Mandalorian would love such a thing. Offering his unborn on a silver platter…I suppose you’ve never heard Mandalorian tradition is quite strict when it comes to the laws of parenting. Fathering a child is…an important responsibility in their tradition.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s blood ran cold and Gideon must have seen her pale significantly because he tsked, “We take DNA samples from all of our prisoners to keep in our database. And imagine my surprise when our doctor informed me that you are expecting. Fascinating, really…I didn’t take the Mandalorian as the type.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not his,” Evangeline’s voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Gideon questioned, and he approached her slowly. She cringed when her face was grabbed forcefully, and she was turned to look up at him. Truly, he looked both amused and annoyed by her words as he said, “Do I look stupid to you, girl? Alone on a ship with him for weeks and you just happen to turn up pregnant when you’re found…You might as well just admit that you spread your legs for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Gideon released her face forcefully, causing her head to turn to the side. She stared at the floor, gritting her teeth. When she finally lifted her gaze at him, she questioned, “Where’s the Child?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice and comfortable,” Was his only response on the subject, “Just as you’ll be, if you behave. I expect he’ll come…But when he does, I’ll be ready. I’ll have you, I’ll have the Child, including the unborn one…”</p><p> </p><p>He snagged the back of her hair, yanking and Evangeline cringed in pain as her head was pulled back. Gideon growled, close to her face, “Right. Under. My. Thumb.”</p><p> </p><p>When the hand released, Gideon turned and without another word to her, he left the cell. Evangeline inhaled – then exhaled shakily. She couldn’t even cry…Shock was coursing through her like fire. Pain. It almost hurt so badly that she couldn’t move and the same thing was ringing in her head from the sprout, the warning – <em>hurt, hurt, hurt</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Yeah…Gideon could hurt them. That was no secret to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evangeline stared at the ceiling, daring her hand down to press against her lower abdomen where she laid on her back. She inhaled, smoothing down the fabric, until she managed to whisper the words, “I should have told him, Sprout.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It probably looks like I have no life posting twice in one day. But I couldn't leave you all hanging for long! And I had free time today. This chapter is where things kind of get off of the plot of season 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t sure how long she sat in that room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, everything started to look the same. The walls – the floor, the bench she sat upon. It made the anxiety worse, because in the anticipation nothing was happening. Nothing at all. It was almost a complete silence besides the whirling of the ship, footsteps every now and then, and the presence of the sprout that she could no longer ignore in the current situation. She couldn’t focus enough to block it out, so its presence only grew by what felt like the passing hours. And she allowed herself to listen – despite the fact it scared her more. Ironically the fear of the sprout was almost greater than the fear of Gideon himself. Evangeline thought that was a terrible thing. Then she remembered Gideon had the baby – and the baby was probably being poked and prodded if that recording had been any indication. She feared they were bleeding him dry, no matter how hard she tried to block the intrusive thoughts from her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was frightened in her bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of her wished she had tried harder to convince Mando that the baby needed to stay with them. Maybe if they hadn’t gone to Tython…it wouldn’t have happened. But it was too late to dwell too much on it, despite the fact she couldn’t stop thinking about Gideon being the one to order the deaths of her family members. Of course, he had said that they had fought back and that was what had brought their demises. But they had never learned to fight – always in their teachings…She didn’t remember them fighting at all besides her father. But maybe they had. Maybe she was blocking things out again, more denial in a sea of it. It was hard to stand it almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline flinched when the door beside her slid open. To her dismay, Gideon was standing there, and in his hand was a tray of food. Evangeline couldn’t help but be reminded of when she had escaped the prison back home. There were no visible vents here. Maybe they had learned from last time. Maybe they had learned from others like her. Gideon took the two steps down to her level, before he came towards her, setting the tray of food on the bench in front of her. Evangeline stared at it…It didn’t look bad. Some soup – bread and water. She was in fact hungry, but she simply stared – a part of her holding out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon hummed, “You should eat. Won’t be good for your youngling if you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Youngling. As if he knew anything about that. She watched from the corner of her eye as he moved away, going to stand a bit further, closer to the door again…As if giving her space. Evangeline picked up the spoon, but only twisted it around in her fingers as she tried to glance at him without making it obvious. But she wasn’t very good at it because his head tilted at her as if amused, which only frustrated her more and finally she lifted her head fully and stared at him – her face blank…Which was a difficult task for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a fascinating one to watch,” Gideon commented, causing her to tense where she sat as he went on, “So emotional. And you look as if you know so much, yet not enough at the same time. Almost leads me to believe the Mandalorian took advantage of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked away quickly, her face burning. She was <em>not</em> having that conversation with this guy. It was greatly uncomfortable as she gripped the spoon tighter in her hand. He tsked and said, “I mean no harm in my words, Miss Evangeline. I’ve read extensively on Mandalorian culture. As well as the Seers. It’s fascinating how much he truly clashes with your own beliefs…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Mandalorian and the pacifist. How does something as such come to be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t,” Evangeline ground the words out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your pregnancy would beg to differ,” Gideon’s voice changed. It had almost been as if he was musing before, but now it was more solid, colder. Evangeline swallowed, finally looking at him again directly, her eyes growing a bit. To her relief, he didn’t step towards her, but continued to look at her with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t know, does he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline said nothing. But her body started to tremble. The same feeling from the sprout returned, the one that screamed at her – <em>hurt, hurt, hurt</em> – and yes, she was still well aware that Gideon could in fact hurt them if he wanted to. Despite her lack of words, he must have been able to read her – because there was a deep amused chuckle from his chest…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t blame you for not telling him,” Gideon shrugged, “A culture of killers…Having a child with a mother raised pacifist. There’s no possible way he would allow it. Mandalorians are taught to raise their offspring to follow their Creed. It is their way. A murderous and coldblooded way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline finally bit words from her mouth, “You’re one to talk about murderous!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes burned, her face turning pink with anger. Gideon raised an eyebrow and Evangeline almost regretted the words when he stepped towards her. She expected her hair to be pulled again, to be struck…Knocked down, completely pummeled, but it never came. Instead he leaned down, putting himself eye level to where she was sitting on the bench and he hummed the words out darkly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor, foolish thing,” Gideon’s words didn’t match his tone, low and daring…Like blades digging into her skin as she stared into his eyes, “Mandalorians are <em>only</em> about tradition. How many times have you seen his face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline said nothing in response to the question. Just tried to stiffen her lip as she stared at him and to stop her body from trembling. Gideon hummed, as if knowing the answer as he nodded his head. It was its own confirmation. Gideon went on, “I suppose it’s both a blessing and a downfall. They’ll stick to their word until they die, especially in the clan your Mandalorian was raised within. They’re so different – but their word means everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon stood back to full height. Evangeline tried to draw air into her lungs, but in the moment it was hard. Focusing up on everything, it felt like a great deal of suffering was befalling on her. She knew Gideon was only trying to frighten her, as he turned and left her alone in the room with her bowl of soup and bread…But a part of her was holding onto the words – as if he might have known more than she did. As if he could tell her some sort of fact. When he knew nothing…Knew nothing of Mando. Knew nothing of who he was. Even though she knew all of this – it made her wonder…Why had she been so afraid to tell Mando?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feared it was because underneath she believed all of those things, but then she knew she never wanted to be left behind again and that was what he would do. He already treated her like she was something fragile. And she could only imagine how he would feel if she was carrying the freaking sprout, and what that would entail. She bit down on her nails, chewing anxiously as her heart sped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maker, she hoped the Child was alright. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask about him – Gideon having gotten under her skin so quickly. She figured he would be alive…Surely they wouldn’t work so hard to find him just to kill him. That didn’t make very much sense at all. At least she hoped it didn’t make sense, as she dug her fingernails into her hands and tried to calm herself down. Finally, she turned her attention to the soup and bread – giving into her hunger and beginning to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Gideon was right, maybe Mando would come…But part of her hoped he would stay away…Stay away where it was safe. But then another part wanted Grogu to be rescued, and she wasn’t particularly fond of becoming a tool for the Empire to be used at their discretion. She would tell Mando about the sprout if it meant Grogu could be rescued. She’d tell him a million times over. She would stop ignoring for that reason. As if it was all she could do. But she didn’t feel it was – viable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time she was visited…Terrifyingly, it was by a doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two troopers had held her down on an examining table when she had been brought to an even brighter room. She had been stripped, changed into what she could only describe as being a hospital gown before cold gel had been applied to her lower abdomen, and device pressed into her skin. She didn’t know what they were doing, and the troopers had been replaced by restraints at some point, even her ankles had been held down to keep her from kicking. Evangeline watched, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace until the doctor suddenly stopped moving the device on her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she heard it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline let out a sound, before she bit down on her lower lip and looked away from the screen the doctor had pulled up when she realized that they were in fact looking at the sprout…Listening to its heart flutter inside of her. She shook uncontrollably, tears spilling over as she shut her eyes. She had been failing at the ignoring, had been letting the sprout’s existence into her mind and now there really was no denying. It was there. She could hear it and the doctor commented, actually sounding apologetic, “Moff Gideon wanted to confirm the pregnancy visually…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like a very healthy fetus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline still refused to turn her head and look at the screen. Hearing its heart beating was enough to make her want to have a full on mental catastrophe. Mostly because it had popped whatever bubble she had been living in. Sure Ahsoka had told her, and she had felt it herself – had ignored it. But this was a more tangible thing. It was <em>alive</em> in there. A small thing that was a part of herself and a part of Mando – no…a part of Din. Almost two completely different beings in her mind.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon after, when she refused to look – the object was removed from her abdomen and she was yanked off the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Capturing Pershing had been easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The days following the Child and Evangeline’s abductions were somewhat of a blur. Especially the incident with his helmet – which Mando didn’t know how to acknowledge had happened. He wondered…somewhat if it was wrong that he had put his armor back on…There had been this terrible thing inside of him that told him he had turned against the Creed…That he had ruined everything – but then he thought of Grogu and Evangeline. And he remembered why he had done it in the first place, driven by an invisible force that told him that they would be okay…But only if he could get there in time. He hadn’t slept…had barely eaten. Had recruited allies everywhere he could from Cara to Bo-Katan. Koska, Boba Fett, Fennec… People he never thought he would need, but he couldn’t get on that damned cruiser alone. And once they had Pershing…well…It almost seemed possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan had her one simple request, that she be the one to take down Gideon. Honestly, Mando didn’t give a damn who beat Gideon as long as he got the kid and the girl back. She could have the Light Cruiser to regain Mandalore, she could do whatever she wanted…There was nothing outside of those two that he needed. She seemed more interested in the ancient weapon anyway…And Mando didn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood together, in the borrowed ship. An outline of Gideon’s Light Cruiser lit the room slightly in a blue hue, and Mando’s eyes glanced under his helmet towards where Pershing was sitting silently, staring ahead. He was an odd individual…When he had rescued the Child all of those months ago, it had almost seemed as if Pershing had been trying to protect him – whilst experimenting on him. It was a confusing thing. His ear was still wounded from where Cara had fired her blaster into the pilot that had been standing behind him during his capture. His hands cuffed together tightly. His spine was hunched and he almost looked pitiful, but Mando’s hatred for the Empire made him care very little about how he was feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were all the same now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan’s voice distracted him suddenly, “This is Moff Gideon’s Imperial Light Cruiser. In the old days it would carry a crew of several hundred. Now it operates with a tiny fraction of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly…Pershing spoke…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your assessment is misleading.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando noticed the way he didn’t look at them. Cara sounded less than thrilled for him to open his mouth, speaking behind Mando, “Oh great. An objective opinion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t subterfuge, I assure you,” Pershing stated, finally looking upward, spine straightening out a little bit and he didn’t look as pitiful, “There’s a garrison of dark troopers on board. They’re the ones who abducted the Child and the Seer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Seer. Evangeline. It was odd hearing her be referred to as such, he didn’t see her as that. But he supposed if the doctor had been on the ship at some point, then that was probably what they had been calling her. Mando imagined her there – and it made him clench his fists before he stepped forward and questioned, “How many troopers do they have armed in those suits?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor looked…like Mando was an idiot…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which only made him nearly drive his fist down his throat…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These are third-generation design,” The doctor sighed, “They are no longer suits. The human inside was the final weakness to be solved. They’re droids.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great. Great, killer droids. He loved those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he stood suddenly, everyone seemed to move at the same time, as if he was going to do something. Mando knew though – he wasn’t going to do anything. He wasn’t putting much effort into lying to them – into hiding anything and Mando was starting to wonder if his services were forced by the Imperials. If they wanted to force Evangeline to be a Seer for them as she had theorized all that time ago…For interrogations and such – then who was to say they weren’t using the guy’s brain to perform their tasks. Still, Mando wasn’t sure. It was only a thought as he watched the doctor zoom in one particular place on the outline as he explained, “They’re held in cold storage in this cargo bay. They draw too much power to be kept at the ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando got close and snapped, “Where is the Child and the girl being held?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He once again changed the hologram, explaining, “This is the brig…The Child is being held here, I assume the girl is still close by – but when I examined her recently she was a bit…Uncooperative. But I do hope she was just brought back to her cell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s brows furrowed below his helmet. Examined…That would maybe make sense for the Child, but for Evangeline…They just wanted a Seer he thought. Without really thinking, Mando’s hand shot out and he grabbed the front of the doctor’s shirt, causing him to let out a shocked sound. No one moved to stop him – just simply moved out of his way as he pushed the doctor into the wall behind him. Pershing held up his cuffed hands as if in defense or an indication that he was giving up. Mando’s gloved hand twisted tighter into the shirt, ready to give him whiplash as he questioned, “What did you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing!” Pershing exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense, “M-Moff Gideon requested the girl have an exam!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara’s voice sounded like it was seething behind him as she stepped closer, “An exam? If you’re talking about what I think –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Pershing argued, just as Mando raised a hand to his blaster on his side. Pershing squirmed and repeated over and over again, “No! No! You-You don’t understand! You don’t –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly…Pershing stopped squirming…And Mando’s hand stilled on his blaster. The room had fallen silent, the others simply watching as Mando was bordering on losing his mind. Right then and there…In front of them all and he didn’t care who watched him beat Pershing to death with the butt of his blaster. With his fist. He’d much prefer him choke on his own blood then think about any reason Gideon would have for wanting Evangeline examined –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You…don’t know, do you? None of you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando grabbed his throat, though didn’t put enough pressure to cut his airway completely. Just enough to cause him pain, and Pershing’s hand went to where Mando was squeezing. No, Mando didn’t fucking know. But he was about to squeeze it out of the doctor’s weak little throat, if he didn’t offer it willingly. Mando growled forcefully…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Know. <em>What</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This moment – where he didn’t know where he was anymore. And there was ringing in his helmet. He had thought he knew the universe, and that he knew what to expect from it. He had thought he had figured it out a long time ago, but then he had met the Child…And then Evangeline – and the universe wasn’t making sense anymore. It didn’t run linear, it was all over the fucking place. Mando’s hand released Pershing’s neck and it took all of his power not to stumble back like he had been shot. The corners of his vision had turned black, and he thought maybe he was either going to pass out or break the doctor’s nose. Tidal waves existed, and Mando no longer knew anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The girl is pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was completely quiet. Pershing stood there, newly released looking up at Mando with terror in his eyes under the glasses with his stupid burned ear. The world was shifting below his feet he supposed, but he stood still, tense and tall. His helmeted head moved to the side and he found Cara was still beside him – staring. Knowing. Maybe she even looked a little angry at him. Pershing was holding his throat, and he was catching his breath as he gasped out the rest of his response…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The baby is very healthy,” Pershing explained, as if that was why Mando was ready to squeeze the life out of him, as if it made this better…And the mention of a baby that wasn’t Grogu made his head almost explode because it was nonsense – Evangeline couldn’t be…But…He had been stupid. Irresponsible. All he had wanted was her in those moments, he hadn’t cared about being careful. The consequences hadn’t existed. It was just her, her, all the time…And now – now he knew…And he could never undo it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pershing went on, “I did the exam to visually confirm the pregnancy…The girl acted as if she had known for some time…Or at least, that was how the Moff made it appear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as if his brain had connected all of the dots…He knew. The way she had acted, not wanting to spar. Throwing up while going up the mountain and pushing it off. Acting weird all around, and – she had known. She had known all of this time…though he didn’t exactly know how long, and she had said nothing. Had said nothing when he had forced her to spar with him. Mando stepped away, raising his helmeted head to glare at the doctor underneath as if it was his fault. But he felt so discombobulated. Felt like someone had just shot him repeatedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was pregnant. And it was because of him, because of what he had done to her…Several times over. Cara was still standing close, and Koska whistled suddenly from behind them, “If I’m reading this correctly…Does that make you –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Cara snapped in his defense, but he didn’t turn to look at either of them. Instead he continued staring at the doctor. The room already knew – he had been traveling alone with her, had been protecting her, who else could it fucking be? When he glanced at Bo-Katan, her eyes appeared sorry…Like she felt bad for him. Mando only felt guilt, clawing and then anger at Gideon…at whatever he was doing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking everything from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando questioned the doctor in a low, unnerving tone that even sounded strange in his own ears, “What does he want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Child is…A part of something even I don’t quite understand yet,” The doctor whispered, “The girl…Is to be used for interrogations. Whatever the Moff desires. And her child, well…I can’t say – I’m sure the Moff is hoping that it’s like her, another Seer…Just another…pawn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, and Mando knew there had to be more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Mando snapped sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just – “ The doctor flinched heavily at his tone, “It’s just…if Moff Gideon knows that you’re…What the woman behind you indicated you may be…There’s a chance Moff Gideon intends to use the unborn to control you in some way…Emotional manipulation, leverage, whatever have you…I think he finds you talented in your art, but a threat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Control…Right, Gideon wanted control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he would get control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando whirled around and told Bo-Katan sharply…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to make a plan. <em>Now</em>. And we need to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the only thing keeping him from driving his fist through the nearest object, through Pershing’s face. Knocking his teeth down his throat. It was the knowledge that he would be somewhere, he would get to do something with the pent up energy. It was the task at hand, because otherwise, he didn’t think it would be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was almost certain someone in that room would be dead under his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline laid there for what felt like days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t of course, they never gave her the clothes back that they had taken, leaving her in the hospital gown. She was glad when the doctor never came back, when the troopers never came and tried to drag her away again. She didn’t think she could handle another session like that in front of that screen…Hearing the sprout’s heart beating and knowing very well the type of situation they were in. Knowing Grogu was somewhere on the ship…Somewhere afraid. She couldn’t take in anymore information. It wouldn’t absorb. Along with knowing just down the hall or somewhere on board was the man that had murdered her family…or had at least given the orders to do so. The thought made her even more sick than the sprout was making her, lying there on the bench. She wondered if the nausea was only going to get worse in the coming months. Or if they would even be alive in the coming months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stared at the ceiling, daring her hand down to press against her lower abdomen where she laid on her back. She inhaled, smoothing down the fabric, until she managed to whisper the words, “I should have told him, Sprout.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first time she had referred to it directly. There was an uneasiness. She could still hear the heartbeat replaying in her head like a tune meant to torture her with the knowledge that she had lied, and that she was afraid, and that she would never be able to tell him because the fear was never going to go away. She should have told him, yes, but she couldn’t. And she didn’t think she would ever be capable of making the words come out. Her breathing was shaky, as she shut her eyes and continued, croaking, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a jolt across the cruiser caused her to sit up straight. Evangeline’s eyes widened as she looked at the doors, the room shuddering and lights flickering slightly. Her brows furrowed, heart skipping a few beats as she slowly slid her legs off the side of the bench, tilting her head to the side. She tried to listen…She could hear the sounds of running footsteps. Rushing past. Her mind tried to make sense of what she was listening to, but without a visual context, it was difficult. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, standing there unmoving for a few moments – time ticking by until –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door slid open so suddenly, she thought she had imagined it, as well as Gideon appearing there and stomping towards her. She didn’t even have time to react, or even step away before her arm was grabbed forcefully, and she was yanked towards the door and out into the hallway where several troopers were jogging past them with their guns drawn. Evangeline was yanked down the hallway, and she glanced in the direction they were running and she felt a small – almost irrational smile form on her lips. She looked at Gideon, whose grip on her arm was painful – but she didn’t care. She breathed, “He’s here. And you’re <em>scared</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grip only became more painful as he jolted her and snapped, “Quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can feel it,” Evangeline continued, the words tumbling out as if she had forgotten he could still murder her there in the hallway, but she couldn’t help it, her teeth gritted together. This man had ordered her family dead. The words sounded like venom, “You’re terrified of him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, they stopped in front of another cell, and with the quick push of a button, the door slid open and Evangeline was shoved inside. She stumbled slightly, looking ahead of her – and to her surprise, sitting on a bench similar to her own…Was Grogu. His little hands were bound in cuffs, his round eyes seeing her and there was an immediate reach of his arms. But before she could approach him, the cell door was shutting, and Gideon had grabbed her again, yanking her around. The moment she was facing him, the back of his hand slammed into the side of her face – clear retaliation for her words. Her head whipped to the side, and she held her cheek, letting out a sharp-pained sound. Her hair was grabbed and her head yanked back as he snapped, “I’d watch your mouth. You’ve got a lot riding on how well this encounter goes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hair was released and she was shoved back. Evangeline stumbled, catching herself on the edge of the bench, beside the baby. She looked at him, and his ears were down, probably in response to her being struck across the face. Evangeline exhaled though in relief, seeing him alive and relatively okay, almost immediately reaching out to take him into her arms. However, before she could even touch him, something ignited to her right and her head whipped over…Seeing Gideon holding something…dark. Like a laser sword, but black. He had it pointed at her and he tsked, “Ah-ah…We didn’t come here for you to play mother, Miss Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline slowly lowered her hands. She swallowed thickly, glancing at the baby before she adjusted herself to sit still on the bench beside him, clamping her mouth shut tightly as she did so. There was a heavy…looming silence. Something that felt almost painful to her in the moment. She could hear distant alarms, banging, blasters far away…She could feel fear. She could feel Gideon’s rage. She could feel the baby’s joy at seeing her – and the sprout was still warning her ever so loudly that there was danger. She supposed it would make sense…the sprout was having to share a body with her and she tended to put herself in bad situations – but it still sounded annoyingly like Mando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked up at Gideon, her eyes burning. But she blinked the emotions away as adrenaline pumped through her and caused her to tremor in the slightest. She wished they hadn’t taken her clothing, her shoes. She felt like she was in her nightgown again – frightened on the Razor Crest. Gideon was staring intently at the door, as if waiting for something that was taking a while to come, and Evangeline spoke softly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Empire lost for a reason,” Gideon’s head whipped in her direction, face scowling and clearly growing impatient with her, “Because they’re <em>evil</em>, and the universe knows there’s no balance in evil. In cruelty. And it snuffs it out…Surely, with time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused only briefly, but then, “I’ve always believed there is good in everyone, but you…You’ve shown me that monsters are indeed real.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shouldn’t have been surprised when the blade lifted, near her throat. And she could feel a strange warmth there. Evangeline blinked, just as Gideon said, “The Empire brought control. It brought order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you feel the need to control an entire galaxy of beings with their own minds and hearts?” Evangeline was quiet as she said, “Their own ways of life…And their own loves and hates, and denials. There is no control in caring for people, and that’s what a governing body <em>should</em> do. And you’re weak for taking a child and you’re weak for wanting to force someone into the minds of others for the sake of interrogations and secrets!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Gideon erupted, “You will silence yourself or I will cut that abomination from you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s mouth shut, body going stiff. She couldn’t breathe for a second as the blade lingered, and she thought for a moment he was really going to cut into her, but soon the blade drifted away, she supposed when he figured she had gone quiet for good. She chewed the inside of her mouth, the baby sounding displeased and she wished she was allowed to touch him. But instead she simply had to sit there beside him and hope that he knew that they were going to be okay…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline heard it then. Some sort of struggling outside the cell door. Grunting and someone being slammed around and her back straightened like a board. Evangeline flinched when Gideon readied the blade, though this time he put it above the baby’s head and she wanted to tell him to stop…To tell him if he was going to point it at anyone he should point it at her. But before she could…the door was sliding open…And a figure was there with their blaster drawn…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt relief flood her. Though with the blade so close to the baby, she couldn’t be sure if it would be okay. Her mind rushed full of anxieties and she stood to her feet, and to her surprise Gideon didn’t stop her. Maybe because she didn’t make an attempt to step towards the man. Mando seemed to pause there, noticing the way the room was – noticing the blade pointed at the baby…And Gideon was the first to speak…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drop the blaster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby was squinting against the light of the blade. Evangeline took in a large gulp of air before looking at Mando. His helmeted head was shifting oh so slowly back and forth between her and the baby. Mando slowly began to do as he was told, lowering the blaster to the floor and Gideon then ordered, “Now kick it over to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando complied to this too, the blaster sliding over to Gideon. Evangeline’s eyes darted back and forth between the men, her hands shaking. Mando then growled out his own order, “Give them to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re fine where they are,” And Evangeline would have begged to differ, but she knew it was not the time to speak as Gideon waved the blade in his hand, uncomfortably close to the baby, “Mesmerizing, isn’t it? It used to belong to Bo-Katan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan…The woman from the awful moon…She noticed Mando’s head whip in his direction and Gideon chuckled darkly, “Yes, I know you’ve been traveling with Bo-Katan. A friendly piece of advice, assume that I know everything. Like the fact that your wrist launcher has fired its one and only salvo – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, glancing at Evangeline before moving his eyes back to Mando and continuing, voice lowering, causing Evangeline to tense in discomfort, “Or the fact that you’ve been traveling with Miss Evangeline for some weeks now…Somehow getting her into your bed and…lo’ and behold…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon smiled, but it looked like staring into the mouth of a beast…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s carrying your child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt like she had been struck again. Her face got hot – and she looked at Mando, eyes growing three sizes she was sure, almost bulging from her head. She felt her heart immediately race, and everything felt like it was toppling over. Everything. She had thought…she had been wrong for not telling him, but Gideon saying it was so much worse. So much…more painful when it was out in the open, and Mando was only just standing there – standing there and staring and Evangeline couldn’t help when she went into panic mode, immediately saying, “He’s lying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, now Evangeline, we mustn’t <em>lie</em>,” Gideon growled, “Personally, I think our Mandalorian friend has just as much of a right to know. After all, it is the Mandalorian custom for him to raise his children to be as he is…A warrior. It’s a part of the Creed he takes, isn’t that right, Mando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando still had said nothing, until finally the modulated voice said, “I don’t want your fancy sword…I don’t want anything except for the kid and her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh well, you see Mando I have an issue with that,” Gideon hummed, the blade moving even closer to the child, causing Evangeline to flinch, almost wanting to snatch him up. But he looked far too tired to be frightened as Gideon went on, “I want control. I intend to get control and order back for the galaxy, but you know what – for now I’ll settle on something small. I want control of <em>you</em>, Din Djarin. And I think I know exactly how to do that…You see everything I’ve read has said Mandalorians have certain vows that they would die before betraying…And that they would die before saying and not following through with them…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice trailed off, that dark grin rising higher and Evangeline didn’t understand, but her mind was racing and her body shaking. She tried to read what they were thinking and she wondered if Mando actually understood, but he said nothing out loud to give an indication that he did. It was only until the blade moved downward again towards Grogu that Evangeline almost lost it, letting out a small sound – a cry of fear. Her hand clamped over her mouth, and Gideon smiled at her before looking back at Mando and his words made her thoughts freeze over…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wed her. Right here, right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline gasped, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s helmeted head was shaking back and forth, “Why the hell would you want that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, control,” Gideon explained as if it made all the sense in the universe, “I have your surrogate child under this blade, and soon enough when your mission fails, I’ll have your unborn child as well. And to top it all off…I’ll have your bride. I think those three factors will be sufficient enough to keep you under my control, maybe to take care of some other issues I have in the galaxy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon paused, and let out that same chuckle, “But I’d like to see a traditional Mandalorian wedding…And don’t skim the vows, Mando. I’ve read enough, I know what’s expected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few moments, no one moved. Evangeline still stood there, her hand over her mouth – eyes now watering over in a sudden terror she hadn’t known existed. Why was he asking this of them? Well, of course he had explained…He wanted to control Mando, he wanted to control all of them. But were Mandalorian’s words really so concrete? She stared at his helmet, expecting him to say something – to do something…To have a trick like he always did to save them from the situation. But the blade nearly touched the baby and Mando even almost stepped forward this time – causing Gideon to snap harshly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better do it quickly, Mando. The blade might. Just. Slip.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tried to speak, but her voice was shaking so much she could hardly get the words out, “Stop, okay? Stop, he’s just a child, he didn’t do anything – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quiet!” Gideon screamed, then turned to Mando and ordered, “Do it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, Mando grabbed Evangeline by her wrist and yanked her forward, causing her to stumble into him. His modulated voice was rough as he hissed, “Evangeline, kneel with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-What…” She was breathing heavily, glancing over her shoulder as Mando kneeled onto his knees, bringing her to do the same in front of him, holding both of her hands tightly in his own. Mando’s helmet raised, clearly looking at Gideon behind her, but she couldn’t find the strength to turn around again as she saw her reflection in his helmet, tears staining her cheeks and her body trembling. It felt like praying to the Force, asking it to free the Child from the blue field, except they were there…together in the cell of an Imperial Cruiser. His hands were too tight on hers, bruising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando,” Evangeline’s breath was ragged as she shook her head, “No-No…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Repeat what I say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline argued at his order, “Listen to me –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Repeat</em> me,” His voice wouldn’t leave room for argument. Her eyes burned more and she looked down at the floor, the metal digging into her bare knees. She nodded, in confirmation that she would do as she was told – but it felt wrong. This felt <em>wrong</em>…The baby held captive, being forced to wed, it wasn’t right. And Gideon was cruel…A monster who had taken so much. It felt like someone was twisting a blade in her chest, but she supposed if it meant saving Grogu…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words poured out slowly, in the language she still didn’t recognize, “Mhi solus tome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked into his helmet once more. Her lip trembled and the words followed past her own lips, though they didn’t sound as natural, “Mhi solus tome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…mhi solus dar'tome…” He went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard. It was hard when she was crying to get the words out and she shut her eyes, croaking, “…mhi solus dar'tome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,” And she could tell it was the finishing line. She looked up at him, finally opening her eyes and she wanted to apologize for not telling him about the sprout, but it wasn’t the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was quiet…Besides the sword breathing and Evangeline choking back her emotions with a firm bite on her lip. She thought it was over for a moment…that…they had said the ‘vows’. The ‘vows’ that Gideon seemed to believe were so binding for Mando. She kept her back turned to Gideon, still holding Mando’s gloved hands tightly in their kneeling position. And Gideon gave one last order…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seal it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quiet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seal it…Or I’ll remove the child’s head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked into Mando’s helmet – horrified. She went to turn – to face Gideon and the baby, but without warning…Mando was releasing one of her hands and yanking his helmet off…As if the past several weeks they had been together had simply been a game…That the helmet meant nothing, but she knew that wasn’t true. The Child just meant far more. And she saw it – she saw his face for the first time, hair messy on his head and eyes brown. She was almost breathless, and she would have let out a startled sound, but Mando was wasting no time, grabbing her by the back of her head and yanking her forward, forcing his mouth onto hers. The kiss was hard and not gentle in the slightest and just as soon as it happened – Mando was yanking away, his dark eyes boring into Gideon like blades. Evangeline inhaled shakily, mouth parted a bit still…And she supposed that was what that meant to seal it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To remove one’s helmet…Like Mando had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt a heavy weight on her, almost like mourning, but then she was looking at his face and it was perfect. She didn’t know what she imagined, maybe she hadn’t imagined much past the brown eyes. But she saw him – lovely and real. Her grey eyes stared, still filled with tears as the past few moments sunk in, but a part of her couldn’t believe she was seeing him. She felt sorry – that it wasn’t a moment of happiness, that it wasn’t a moment that he had intended. That it was forced from him in order to protect the Child. But he was ever so stern, face hard and almost as soon as the helmet had come off, he was replacing it…Like nothing had happened. And Evangeline almost missed his face as soon as it had gone, but he was standing without warning and Evangeline sat there a moment, processing the events as she stared at the floor with round eyes. She didn’t know if she could stand yet, she almost felt like she would be sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congratulations Din Djarin,” And Gideon sounded so smug she wanted him to just…shut up. But she couldn’t speak – still looking down and shutting her eyes as he continued, “And to you as well, Missus Djarin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s enough,” Mando growled, and Evangeline rubbed the heel of her hand over her face, taking a deep breath to calm herself, as she too slowly rose to her feet, turning to face Gideon. Mando went on, “You got what you wanted, now get the blade <em>away</em> from the kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Gideon’s mouth turned upward…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…Not everything I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sudden, without warning. Gideon’s body lunged towards them, the sword swinging and Mando was quick to shove Evangeline to the side. She fell to the ground, just as he raised his arm in protection, the blade ringing off the beskar. Evangeline watched in horror as Gideon continued his assault, pushing Mando out into the hallway behind him and Evangeline quickly staggered to her feet, rushing out the door as well. Mando seemed to notice her – still trying to fend off the attack as he shouted, “Get the Child!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline hesitated, before she whirled and moved back into the small cell. Quickly, she worked on unbinding the baby’s wrists, which was relatively easy for someone whose hands weren’t bound. As soon as his hands were free, he reached for her with a weak little coo, and she snatched him into her arms so quickly she was sure his head spun. Evangeline picked up Mando’s discarded blaster from the floor, still hearing the fighting outside. As soon as she saw them again – she noticed Mando holding a new weapon…The weapon he had gotten from Corvus…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline raised the blaster, standing behind Gideon, but Mando was quick to yell through a grunt, “No! Cara wants him alive!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline lowered the blaster, but her eyes were wide with worry as she pulled the baby closer to her chest and backed away. They were swinging ruthlessly at each other, and she felt useless standing there with the blaster that Mando didn’t want her to fire. She wondered if there was a stun setting, she couldn’t freaking tell – Mando had never showed her one past the safety switch. Plus, she’d probably hit Mando considering her luck and the speed at which they were moving, trying to kill one another – or maybe Mando trying to subdue Gideon. There was no speaking – only grunts as they fought and she felt the sprout again…Felt something different from just the fear of hurt…but instead it was a strange feeling towards Mando…Worry, and she couldn’t hardly believe that it had come from the sprout, there was no way it could think cognitively, but it wasn’t necessarily a thought – it was an emotion and she supposed that could be possible. But it didn’t make a lot of sense…How would it even know who its father was?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only dissipated slightly when Mando got the upper hand…When he managed to knock Gideon in the face – sending the sword sliding across the floor, and Gideon was sent sprawling against the wall onto the floor, Mando’s spear pointed at him in a silent order to yield. Both were breathing heavily – and Evangeline squeezed the baby tighter as Gideon seemed to breathe past the words…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sparing me…Well…This should be interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still so smug. Even when being held by the spear. Mando looked at her, then nodded his head towards the blade, ordering, “Give it to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline scurried towards it, picking it up. She quickly brought it over to him and he took it, igniting it and Mando’s spear was returned to his person. He pointed the blade at Gideon and ordered coldly, “Stand up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon complied rather easily, as Mando took out cuffs from his belt and used his free hand to apply them…As if it was something he had done a thousand times – which maybe he had being a bounty hunter. It appeared Gideon knew he had been beaten…or maybe it was something else. Something sickening told her the second. Mando then gave another order, “Walk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was how they did it. Gideon a few paces ahead of them, and Evangeline following behind Mando, the sword ignited. The baby was leaning against her, his fingers wrapped into the hospital ground and she pressed her lips to his wrinkled forehead, relief flooding her at having him back with her. Being locked in that room…Without knowing…it had been awful. She looked up, at the back of Mando’s helmet, still thinking of his features beneath, and how much she wanted to see them over and over again – and words sunk out of her, guilty and quiet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mando…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not talking here,” He snapped over his shoulder, and the tone cut into her like the sword. She knew he was pissed, she had just hoped it was more at Gideon, but a part of her told her that he knew what Gideon had said hadn’t been a lie like she had claimed it to be – and probably her claiming such a thing had made it worse. Had made him even more angry about it. Every fear she had was rising to the surface, and she looked down at the ground, her bare feet cold against the metal. When they did talk about it, she couldn’t imagine how it would go. What would happen…And what he would say. She had misjudged being able to hide the sprout. She wasn’t even showing yet, and she had thought that would be the only giveaway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rounded several corners. It seemed Mando knew precisely where to go. It didn’t take them long at all to come to the doors of the bridge, and they slid open to allow them entry into the large room with giant windows looking out into space. Evangeline followed behind Mando, who pushed Gideon forward, sword held out to his side. The room already had four occupants – Cara, the woman named Fennec from Tython…And the two Mandalorian women from the estuary moon. Bo-Katan and her friend. Evangeline swallowed, taking in Bo-Katan’s expression and it didn’t look very…please to see Mando. More so, she didn’t look pleased to see Mando holding her sword. Evangeline looked over as Cara, who smiled – looking relieved to see the baby and her were alright, and Evangeline tried to smile back, but the events of the past few hours were hanging around her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan moved towards them, and she asked, “What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara replied, “He brought him in alive, that’s what happened. And now the New Republic is going to have to double the pay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara approached, touching the baby’s hand gently in Evangeline’s arms. When Cara looked at her – her eyes appeared almost…sorry. As if she knew something. Evangeline could feel it, and it was like a burden. Something stomping on her. A realization that it appeared maybe…maybe everyone in that room knew more than Evangeline thought they did. And maybe Gideon had revealed nothing to Mando earlier because – well…Maybe he had already known. Maybe they had all figured it out long before –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gideon interrupted, “That’s not what she’s talking about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes traveled to Bo-Katan and he went on, “Why don’t you kill him now and take it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tensed, everyone turning to face them. She felt confusion welling up – along with slight fear as she studied the woman’s face. She certainly didn’t look happy. She looked like she was hiding a rage under her skin. As if her features were meant to conceal it, but they couldn’t completely. Evangeline stepped closer to Mando, blinking as everyone just looked at one another. Cara grabbed Gideon, shoving him angrily to the side before he fell to the floor on the two steps. Gideon chuckled a bit, and looked at Mando, “It’s yours now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is?” Mando replied, but something about it sounded unamused. Almost inconvenienced by Gideon’s blabbing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Darksaber,” Gideon hummed, “It belongs to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline watched Bo-Katan’s eyes slowly lower to the Imperial on the floor. Mando simply unignited the sword, before he stepped towards the woman in front of him. Mando said, holding out the weapon, “Now, it belongs to her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She can’t take it,” Gideon was grinning, making Evangeline’s skin crawl, “It must be won in battle. In order for her to wield the Darksaber again, she would need to defeat you in combat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sounded almost snarky when he looked up at Bo-Katan and stated, “I yield. It’s yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still…Bo-Katan refused to take it, only staring at Mando as if she hated his very being in that moment. As if she wanted to kill Gideon too. Evangeline’s eyes darted…Maybe the word of Mandalorians really did mean as much as Gideon had insisted. She knew Mando’s Creed had been something that he would have died by – until the baby’s life was threatened. But it felt like…It felt like it was something she could not go against. And Evangeline was starting to understand that to them, word was everything. Vows were everything – and whatever Mando had said to her back in that cell…It could never be undone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So quick to go against tradition,” Gideon’s voice darkened, “Ignoring the symbol of the throne to your people. Impregnating someone that disagrees with everything your people hold dear – not to mention removing your helmet in front of me to seal your vows…I do hope that’s not something else you turn your back on, Mandalorian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt her face heat up when several eyes moved to them in response to the word ‘vows’. She felt her hands shake, and she blinked at Gideon who went on, “Can’t say I’m surprised the girl never told you – I’m sure she would have hidden it for as long as she could. Carrying the child of a ruthless killer like yourself could only be shameful for the pacifistic nature of a Seer. Her poor dear parents would be rolling in their graves if they knew what you had done to her –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And without thinking, Evangeline raised Mando’s blaster that she was still holding…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hot skin flooded, her face was pained as she stared at him, tears in her eyes as she ground out the words, “Shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…” Gideon tilted his head, almost looking amused, “And here I thought Seers were supposed to never condone murder – I’m sure it’s what made your family such an easy target.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shouted this time, “Shut up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one was moving, but Mando stepped forward. She knew he could grab the blaster, could snatch it from her shaking hand. She was afraid – and she could barely breathe from where she stood before him. She had never wanted to hurt someone so badly before. But he was a monster…he had taken everything. A tear slipped through, staining her face – and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying. It was like she had imploded. It was wrong…It felt wrong, but she couldn’t breathe standing in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the baby grabbed the front of the gown…Causing Evangeline to lower the weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, Mando stepped forward towards Gideon who had begun to laugh at her weakness, and he sent a kick across his face…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knocking him out cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's what I meant about getting off the plot of season 2. I couldn't have Luke take the baby! He's important to them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Interlude III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How long have you known?”</p>
<p>Of all the ways to start the conversation…it had to be with that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A painful and awkward quiet aboard the cruiser. Gideon’s unconscious body only feet away as they flew to Nevarro with the intention to rendezvous with New Republic personnel that would take him in, and everyone she supposed would go their separate ways. Evangeline sat tucked at one of the desks, Grogu hugged close to her in her lap, his eyes closed as he slept. Maybe finally feeling safe enough to do so restfully. Her head turned slightly, trying to listen to the conversation Mando and Bo-Katan were having…A deep argument about the sword…About Mandalore. About Bo-Katan believing Mando should be the one to rally their people since he had been the one to win the sword and she just wouldn’t take it from him – no matter how many times he offered it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally she peeked over her shoulder in the chair, peering around the back to see them all standing there. Cara and the other two were a few feet away – clearly giving them space to debate over what they were doing. Evangeline was mostly relieved Bo-Katan didn’t seem to want to kill Mando for the sword. But…if they had been oppressed by the Empire, and then Mando had won the sword from one of the lead imperials, it may not look good for Bo-Katan to snatch it from him and murder him. At least that was what she thought…Her eyes drifted to Gideon’s motionless form. It was almost funny…If what had happened, hadn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando must have finished arguing because he whirled around and walked towards Evangeline. Evangeline sat there staring as he drew closer to her and she was struggling greatly with what had transpired. Everything, everything felt like it was crashing down around her. Like that secret she had spent so long trying to hide had come to the surface at the most inopportune time – as secrets always seemed to do. She wished she could take it back, she wished she could have been the one to tell him the truth instead of either Gideon or whoever since it had appeared they already knew before they had arrived. And then Gideon had made them say those vows…Words she didn’t even know. She had no idea what she had said – but somehow it was a ‘wedding’ coated in terror at the prospect of having the Child’s head cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando grabbed the chair she was slouched in, the baby still tucked safely to her chest, snoring as he always did. Mando questioned, “Is he alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s tired,” Evangeline whispered as not to disturb him, her heart racing at him having approached her…At him speaking to her…Being so close, “I think they…Y’know took a lot of blood from him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then tried to begin in a croak…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He interrupted, causing her to jump, “I told you, we’re not talking about it here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then where?” Evangeline replied, voice shaky. Then the words poured out like she was on the verge of breaking down like she had done when she had pointed the blaster at Gideon, “I-I don’t even know what I said, or what we just did…I don’t understand, and – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snapped, voice modulated and low so the others couldn’t hear, she supposed, or maybe not to wake Grogu’s heavy sleep, “You know what I don’t understand? The fact that you’re apparently carrying my child and that you’ve known about it for a while, and yet here I am, being told about it by Imperials.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guilt mumbled. She deserved it. She had refused for so long to say anything about it – to spit it out and just admit it. But it felt like the hardest thing she had ever done. The most difficult thing in the world, and now in retrospect, it would have been better to tell him herself. It must have been painful for him to hear it from someone else. Evangeline squeezed Grogu closer, and Mando turned, walking away without another word to her. She couldn’t blame him, but another part of her was terribly frightened. She felt so alone there, on the ship, and she turned back around in the chair, only staring down at Grogu’s sleeping face. It calmed her…Because if nothing else – Grogu was safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was some time later that they exited hyperspace, just outside Nevarro. The moment they did – anxiety felt like it would cripple her, mostly because she knew what awaited. Mando would want to talk there – surely and it wasn’t going to be a fun conversation for anyone. She had preferred to talk there, in front of the others with the hope that there would be some restraint in his reaction, but clearly he wanted to talk alone and the thought itself was enough to make her want to run away. Grogu wiggled in his sleep when she stood from her seat, just as they were nearing the surface of the planet. Gideon was still cuffed and unconscious, the bodies of the dead imperials had been stacked by Cara and Fennec at some point. Truthfully, she hadn’t even processed that they were surrounded by dead people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They landed some distance from the town, mostly because Cara had instructed them because she didn’t want to frighten the town’s people with their giant cruiser and there were a few New Republic ships waiting to pick up Gideon and bring him in. When Evangeline looked out the glass, she could already see the ships there waiting for them to arrive, including three X-Wings and one transport ship she supposed was for Gideon to be held in. Grogu curled deeper into her arms, with a tiny sound escaping him, and it distracted her from the anxiety for just a moment because after they landed, things started moving quickly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several New Republic officials boarded the ship after they landed, taking Gideon’s unconscious body off the floor and dragging him away. Bo-Katan was clearly still angry with Mando’s refusals to cooperate with her, and despite him insisting he leave the saber on the cruiser with her – she had refused. It was all very uncomfortable, and Evangeline wished she could tell Bo-Katan that they wouldn’t tell anyone that Mando had been the one to win the saber – that Gideon was the only one that might would tell, and who would believe a disgraced Moff? Still, over and over again she refused, insisting that it was Mando’s duty to Mandalore to rally their people and Mando was certainly not having it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was their departure…simple as could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither Mando or Evangeline spoke to the New Republic officials. Cara did most of the talking and Evangeline wasn’t very interested past staring at their ships. Ships that had won back the galaxy from the Empire and knowing the change that had happened. But of course the hand of the Empire hadn’t been stomped out overnight, it wasn’t possible. If it could have, she supposed her family would still be alive, and they wouldn’t be making their way back towards the town in the distance. Luckily, Karga arrived with speeders, otherwise Evangeline supposed her feet would have been blistered from her lack of shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opted to ride with Cara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t a long ride back – not nearly as long as she thought it was going to be, but unfortunately she supposed her dread for the upcoming conversation wasn’t helping and it was quickly approaching. As all dreaded things tended to do, and soon enough they were arriving in front of the office that Cara and Karga shared, and Karga was smiling as if he knew nothing was wrong between them, “What an impressive feat! An entire cruiser…Taken by, what? Five or six people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline got off the speeder, and without a word, Mando approached her suddenly, beginning to take Grogu’s still sleeping form from her arms. She didn’t resist, but she looked up at him with pleading eyes. She had only just gotten him back, and then Mando was handing him over to Karga – who seemed surprised by the action, however he took the slumbering baby, his brows furrowing. Mando grunted to Cara, “Feel free to fill him in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Mando grabbed Evangeline’s upper arm, tugging her away from their friends. When Evangeline looked back, Cara simply looked sorry and Karga looked confused, but had begun to bounce Grogu in his arms gently. Evangeline almost stumbled over her bare feet as she was pulled along down the street, and she didn’t know where they were going at first, until they turned the corner and the tiny shed-house they had been staying in beforehand came into view. She swallowed thickly, and Mando pressed the button, causing the door to slide open and Evangeline was pulled inside with him – the door sliding shut behind them. The room was just as she remembered it. Small, with the bed and kitchen, and even the laundry basket the baby had slept in was still there. When Evangeline was released, she immediately moved away, putting distance between the two of them. There was a small space between the bed and the wall that she walked into, staring at him – waiting for the bomb to go off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long have you known?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of all the ways to start the conversation…it had to be with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stood there, her hands wringing, and she couldn’t meet the gaze that she knew was under the helmet…the face she had seen with brown eyes and messy hair and she wondered if he would ever let her see it again. Her mind still couldn’t process that with the removal of the helmet, she had seen him…And that the face was the one under the helmet right now. It had been so quick…Like nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She must have taken too long to respond, averting her eyes to the ceiling and wall and floor, because he said sharply, “How <em>long</em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since…” Evangeline felt like she was choking. As if it was the hardest thing for her to spit out. She didn’t know why the words felt like knives in her throat, but maybe she did. She had been lying, keeping a secret and now she had to own up to it and admit it. And he wasn’t going to be happy with her when he found out…Making it so much worse as she went on quietly, still not looking at him, “Since…Corvus…Ahsoka told me. She could sense it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three wide strides towards her, and Evangeline instinctively back away, climbing onto the mattress as if to run, but when he didn’t come any closer to the space between the bed and the wall she didn’t attempt to scramble off the bed, but instead stood on her knees in front of him. She was trembling. Mando’s modulated voice was still unreadable, emotionless and deep in his chest as he all but growled, “You’ve known since Corvus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that wasn’t something you thought to bring up?” He bombarded her, harshness tearing into her skin it felt, “Especially when I was making you spar with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, her voice cracking, but raising in the slightest, “I <em>told</em> you I didn’t want to spar – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly he raised his voice back, and she thought it was probably only the second time in all of their arguments that he had done such a thing, “<em>You</em> didn’t tell me the truth!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how would you have reacted?!” Slowly, the shaking in her words intensified and she could feel her face getting hot and her eyes burning – and she was so tired of crying. She gripped the hospital gown under her shaking hands, and squeezed, subconsciously over the skin of her abdomen as she went on hastily, “You would have sent me away! You would have grounded me on some planet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved closer to where she was kneeling, voice no longer raised but still reverberating through her ears, “I would have done what I thought was best. You want to be pregnant and give birth and raise a child on the Razor Crest with the Empire hunting you? Do you truly think that’s even remotely the life you need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to be with you and Grogu,” Evangeline hissed, tears slipping through, “I don’t care – I don’t care what I have to do, where I have go…to do that. I’m not fragile and I’m not scared. And that’s exactly <em>why</em> I didn’t tell you – you would have left me behind. And I would have been alone, like those women on Tatooine waiting for their men to return to them, not knowing if they are dead or alive. I didn’t want that – I <em>don’t</em> want that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how long did you think you could hide it without me knowing?” Mando seethed, and Evangeline looked away, “Huh? Did you think I wouldn’t notice? What the <em>fuck</em> do you think happens when you get pregnant?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline responded defensively, “I-I don’t know how long…As long as I could. I would’ve…gotten clothes or <em>something</em> –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando scoffed, his helmet shaking back and forth. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance towards the sound. Evangeline continued, “And I know what happens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you know how much pain you would have been in?” She wanted to tell him to stop talking about it. That she didn’t want to think about any of it. That she didn’t want to think about the fact that the sprout was only going to grow both physically and mentally, and its thoughts and feelings would get louder and eventually she would have to give birth. That in itself was terrifying to her – she didn’t want to have to do that, she would rather some other way…Even though there wasn’t another to…get the sprout <em>out</em>. He went on, and she felt nauseous at the thought, “You would have been alone – giving birth alone. Were you prepared to do that? Did you even <em>think</em> about that, or was it like everything else you do and you just decided on a whim?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s head yanked in his direction and she ordered, “Stop talking to me like a child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then stop acting like one,” Mando bit back, “You didn’t tell me because you were afraid of the consequences. Consequences that were a result of <em>both</em> of our actions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sprout isn’t a consequence!” She exploded, cracking and tearing at the edges as her cheeks stained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was silent a moment. Her defensiveness clearly surprised him, as if she had surprised herself. She continued to kneel there on the bed, watching for a reaction and when he finally did speak again, it was a question of, “What the hell is a sprout?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed, then looked away. Right, she had been calling the baby that. And it had engrained itself. Evangeline sat slowly down on her legs from where she was kneeling on her knees. Her hands folded into her lap and she looked down at them. The tears were drying on her face, and she admitted, “It’s…what I call the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure why it was embarrassing, maybe because of the sigh Mando let out. A few moments ticked on – and suddenly Mando questioned, voice going far gentler than it had been just moments before, though she could still feel his anger in existence, “Did Gideon do anything to you? Did he hurt you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline blinked, staring at the bedding. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and stared into the helmet before replying, “Not really…He made that doctor examine me, but that was the extent of most of it. He just put…something cold on me and there was this machine…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then admitted…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could hear its heart beating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes got a far away look. Silence overtook them again. She wanted to stop thinking about it. She didn’t want to even consider it any longer. She was so tired of thinking and thinking and thinking, and she hadn’t slept in what felt like forever. She shut her eyes tightly, and told Mando in a whisper, “I don’t want to talk anymore…I just want to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She almost jumped in surprise when gentle, gloved hands slowly pushed her back onto the mattress, her head sinking into the pillow. A blanket was put over her, and when she looked, it was as if Mando was moving mechanically, putting the throw over her body. There were no words, as he turned afterward, and walked to the door of the shed – and it slid open…allowing him to leave her alone in the dimly lit room, only the sunlight from outside pouring in the windows. Evangeline shut her eyes tightly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And tried to drift off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was infuriated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout the entire ride on the cruiser…The entire conversation with Evangeline. The entire time the doctor had been breaking the news to him, he had been forced to conceal every inch of rage that was cutting so deeply into his flesh and bones to the point it was almost difficult to even expand his chest and breathe. It felt as if something – an ideal – a life was coming crashing down and Gideon had ruined so much. Had made them say those words to one another and there simply was no undoing it. A finality of a nail in a coffin between them – along with the unborn child. Bound together for the rest of their foreseeable lives and it felt as if Evangeline didn’t even grasp the gravity of the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando had never even once considered being wedded to someone. It had never been a dream – it had never been a goal, neither had been producing children. Because he had known what all of it entailed, and what the Creed demanded of it. He had never been in love, though when he looked at Evangeline there was a feral sense that he thought might be that…And he knew he cared deeply for Grogu. But being <em>in</em> love…It wasn’t particularly something he could recognize, until he was touching her skin and even then he wondered if that was lust. But it had been so different from everyone else he had ever bedded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now she was carrying their child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he had forced her to exchange vows with him with no awareness of what the words meant and how binding it was for a Mandalorian to utter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando walked several feet around the shed-home where he had left Evangeline to sleep. He approached the back – where several old metal barrels and random objects were lying around. Mando paced a few moments, mind whirling and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way. Like a caged animal in a zoo. Stuck under his outer skin and unable to escape. She should have told him – he could have <em>killed</em> the child sparring with her. Maybe they wouldn’t have even gone to Tython in the first place – but of course then they wouldn’t have been able to capture Gideon. Still, the buzzing in the back of his head caused him to continue to pace back and forth, before it became too much and he reached into his belt – pulling out the weapon Bo-Katan had refused to take from him, despite his many offerings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been persistent that he needed to rally Mandalore. No fucking way – especially not now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando slammed the blade into the many metal barrels, shredding into the junk that surrounded him as he ruthlessly swung the blade. His brain felt like it was on fire, and he paused in the swinging before putting the sword away, pulling out his blaster and firing repeatedly into one of the overturned chairs. The blaster felt more comfortable to him anyway than the sword. He fired over and over again – sparks flying and dust lifting into the air, grateful for the helmet to protect him. The helmet he had lifted in front of several people and Maker…Did he even belong to the Creed anymore?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, he stopped firing, lowering the weapon as he breathed heavily. Everything was in shambles, dust continued to be stirred in the air and Mando’s body was so tense it nearly hurt. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him whistle quietly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow…That was something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando whirled. Karga was there, near the fence in which Mando had entered the back area. His eyebrow was raised at the Mandalorian, arms crossed over his chest and Mando put the blaster away, feeling irritation bubble up as he snapped, “Now’s not the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not,” And if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a bit of an apology in his voice, “Cara filled me on what happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stood there. There was something off putting about the apologetic eyes from the man that used to send him to kill people, a man that was still giving out pucks under the table, no matter how legit he claimed to be. Mando considered him a friend, but friend was a term used on the surface and he really didn’t want to have that conversation with him. Karga moved towards him, continuing to talk, “I have to say Mando, I think it was quite cruel of Gideon to force you into such a thing…Not just for you, but for the girl…For the child she’s carrying and for the little guy that loves you both.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense Karga,” Mando growled, “But I don’t want to talk about this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga gestured to the destruction around them, “And you’re dealing with it so well in alternative ways? I suppose I should be glad you’re not doing this to her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t joke about that,” Mando stood there, figuring maybe the conversation was going to be forced out of him, and the insinuation angered him. He knew Karga knew him better than that – but it was still irritating and he wanted nothing more than to drive his fist through a wall at the moment, so it might result in him using Karga’s face for said wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga held up his hands as if in defense and said, “Right, right, that’s my bad. I know you wouldn’t hurt the girl. Anyone with eyes can see that. Just trying to break that beskar exterior you seem to always have up. In any case, its happened, and there’s not much to do about it now. So I came to make you an offer, as your friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando didn’t move, but didn’t say anything either for a few moments. He wasn’t sure he wanted what Karga was going to offer him but at the moment…It didn’t matter much. Mando had no ship…hardly any credits – what he had left had been on him at the time. And now there was going to come another mouth to feed, and Bo-Katan was probably going to continue to harass him. He had lost pretty much everything when the Razor Crest had gone up in flames. So he was willing to take almost anything and Karga approached him slowly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The girl can stay here until the baby is born,” Karga started, “In the little house. We have a doctor on hand who has delivered almost every child you see in this town. And Cara informed me of what befell your ship, which is a tragedy in itself, so I’m sure you’ll be looking for work…And I still run the Guild under the table of course. So I can get you access to a ship, I can get you work and you only need to accept it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando ground his teeth together, “Sounds like you’re just desperate to have me back in the Guild.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you were my best guy,” Karga admitted with a simple shrug, “These other ones, they’re idiots, and if we get a bounty that someone wants alive they almost always end up botching it and killing them. And I told you after our fiasco way back when…You have a place in the Guild.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stood there silently a few moment, considering the offer. Honestly, it felt like he had no choice but to take it. He had no way to make any sort of credits otherwise, and they couldn’t live off of Karga and Cara’s generosity forever. He would have to do something – and bounty hunting had been all he had known for the entirety of his adult life. There was nothing else…And so Mando slowly nodded his head and agreed, “Alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karga smiled and offered a hand, which Mando took.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Evangeline woke up, she was pretty sure she had been mid-nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t one she could recall, but her heart was racing and she had inhaled a deep breath – sitting up straight as a board on the bed. The room around her was still unlit besides the outside sun and she wondered silently how long she had been asleep for. Probably way too long…if her body was any indication in how stiff it was. She ran her hands through her hair, the tangles catching as she pulled them through and she blinked blearily. Her eyes settled on some clothes folded on the corner of the bed, and she knew immediately they were more than likely intended for her. She felt bad…It was the third time someone had to buy her clothes, but she was grateful when she could get up and quickly change out of the hospital gown, and put on some shoes and socks. Once she was dressed, she spent some time pacing around the house, not quite ready to leave…Or to face anyone in the outside world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew she would have to, they were stranded there after all…They had told her what had happened to their ship. The home they had spent so much time in. It was almost devastating to her, especially since she knew how much Din cared about his ship. She didn’t know how long he had been living in it, but…It had probably been a very long time. She wondered what they’d do now…She hoped if they were staying, he wouldn’t leave. Despite the fact he was angry at her for not telling the truth and she was scared to death of what was going to happen next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline decided it was best to just do it and leave the house, going out into the sunlight and making her way to the street. People were bustling like usual, and Evangeline walked – making her way towards where she knew Cara and Karga’s offices to be. She rubbed her eyes, the sun irritating them a bit. She hadn’t missed how bright Nevarro was – but she also didn’t miss the greyness of that estuary moon or Corvus either. People brushed past her and she had a moment where she considered everyone else was living their lives…and nothing had changed much for them probably. And yet it felt like hers had imploded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline found the office again, and when she pressed the door open, she was almost expecting to see the blue guy from several weeks prior, but he wasn’t there. However, Cara was there, leaning on her desk and watching as Grogu waddled around on the floor. Evangeline’s face lit up at the sight of him, he looked much more awake and happier than when Mando had handed him off earlier. Their heads turned in her direction, and almost immediately, Grogu waddled over quickly, arms already raised above his head as he let out small, almost celebratory sounds as she reached down and lifted him into her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Evangeline breathed, her smile growing even more as she hugged the baby close, “Oh gosh, I missed you. We didn’t get a proper reunion, did we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara was smiling at them as well, and she stopped leaning on her desk, approaching. She commented, “We got some food and water into him and he perked right up. He’s been exploring for a few hours now. We went and got your clothes, though he was most upset I wouldn’t allow him to wake you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline put her cheek to the top of his head, before pulling out of the embrace, “Thank you for that. I’m sure you’re sick of buying me clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s no problem,” Cara shrugged nonchalantly. She then gestured to a chair in front of her desk and Evangeline took it as a hint to sit down. Cara sat across from her, resting her feet up on the table and leaning back casually in her chair as she questioned, “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline placed Grogu in her lap and she sighed, “Better. I was really tired I guess, but you don’t sleep well when you’re being held prisoner. And its just been…Kind of an awful few days. But I’m surprised how much better a nap can make someone feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara hummed. There was a moment of silence, besides the baby’s quiet grunts, pulling on the sleeve of her top. She rubbed her thumb over his back and blinked, thinking of everything. Her and Mando’s conversation hadn’t been long before she had shut it down. She wondered where he was…what he was doing and just how angry he was. She had wanted to apologize, but she didn’t know how to say sorry for what she had done. It was hard…She had been so scared. She still was scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Cara asked, “How did he take it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline chewed her lip, thinking. Honestly, better than expected…He had only yelled once, but he wasn’t someone who yelled often. Never really…He was a quiet man, with quiet words, even when he was undeniably angry. She had been more sorry than anything…But also defensive, as one was when their lies were uncovered. Evangeline tilted her head to the side and replied softly, “He was mad…I don’t blame him. I really don’t – I lied, I didn’t tell him. And he doesn’t want a kid, I know he doesn’t…I mean Grogu…He has given up so much for Grogu and I’m sure he just sees it as another thing to worry about and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off, then, “I shouldn’t have lied to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s too late now to feel that way,” Cara shrugged her shoulders again, and Evangeline blinked at her. Cara went on, “You can’t take it back. And it’s something you’re both dealing with. Going to <em>have</em> to deal with it. And stressing over it isn’t good for you. Plus, I’m sure Grogu would very much appreciate his two favorite people in the world not to be on sour terms for the next several months of their lives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline blinked and looked down at Grogu in her lap. Right…Grogu wouldn’t want them to be so angry at each other. He looked up at her, and smiled that lovely little smile of his and she couldn’t help but return it. She was so happy to have him…She didn’t feel so alone as she swiped a finger over his cheek. Cara cleared her throat suddenly though and when Evangeline looked up, her face had changed to maybe being sheepish…Like she was going to give bad news…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do have something to tell you though,” Cara began and Evangeline immediately stiffened, “Mando wants our doctor, Doctor Jubileenen, to look you over in a little bit. It’s just a basic exam, he’ll check the fetus, make sure everything is alright in there. You just went through something traumatic, so he thinks it’s a good idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows pulled downward, “And was Mando going to tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure he would have,” Cara held up her hands, “I just happened to get to you first. He’s a very good doctor, and has delivered many children here on Nevarro. Nothing five star, but he can do it and he knows what he’s talking about. Besides, you’ll probably need regular check ups as time progresses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had grown up in a small village…Babies weren’t delivered by doctors, they were delivered by other mothers. Midwives. And they didn’t usually have ‘check-ups’. But she nodded anyway, agreeing even if she didn’t quite understand the point. She looked down and Grogu was gnawing on her sleeve. She pulled her arm away, almost sticking her fingers in his mouth as she questioned quietly, “Are you teething?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had tiny ones. She didn’t know if he was like human children in that way, maybe he was just chewing. Cara chuckled, and Evangeline smiled at her. Despite the growing dread concerning the apparent doctor’s appointment, she swallowed past it and breathed slowly, pulling Grogu closer to herself. She turned and looked out the window, trying to pretend everything was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor didn’t come until late that evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By then she and Mando had been sitting in an awkward silence for some time, though Evangeline mostly distracted herself with Grogu who was waddling all over the bed, happily playing with the silver ball that Mando had apparently found in the wreckage. Of all the things to be saved, Evangeline was glad it was that considering she had been the one to make Grogu leave it behind, having told him that they would come back. He fiddled with it happily, passing it to her multiple times and then taking it back. As if he was just fascinated with handing it over and then it becoming his again. Mando stayed at the table most of the time, just watching and Evangeline didn’t look at him, keeping her attention on the baby as a way of escape from any conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she finally did look over at him, he was sitting sideways in the chair, leaning back against the wall behind him with his elbow rested on the table. He looked rather relaxed despite their conversation earlier, but she didn’t dare reach for his emotions. She didn’t want to know them. Evangeline blinked at him silently, before she whispered, “You didn’t have to schedule anything…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando replied, “It’s just a checkup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline let out a sigh and returned her attention to Grogu as he placed the ball in her hand again, and then took it right back out with a little snatch and a smile on his face. She could only muster a sad one in return. She wondered if it was because a part of him needed confirmation – just like she had needed when she had heard the sprout’s heart beating for the first time. Like it had made it strangely real and tangible to her. She could understand…if he was having trouble grasping at the truth. Or what was perceived as the truth in those moments. There were still so many confusing things. And she didn’t want to see anything…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock, and Mando stood, the door sliding open with a familiar hiss. There was a man standing there, a rolling cart with him. He looked a bit older, with grey hair and thick glasses as he seemed shocked at seeing Mando. Of course a Mandalorian wasn’t a usual sight she supposed, as she tensed where she sat. The device looked almost similar to the one that the doctor on the cruiser had used, though this one appeared older. After his initial shock had worn off, he smiled offering a nod to Mando and then a greeting, “Hello…I’m Doctor Jubileenen…Karga asked me to come by, he said that you wanted someone to do a quick once-over for your wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nearly choked. <em>Wife</em>. That thought was still dizzying and they had not addressed it, though she didn’t know if they would. They were just words…they didn’t mean anything. She felt her face burn as Mando stepped aside and allowed the doctor in, responding but Evangeline’s blood was rushing from the comment so much she could hardly hear anything as the doctor pushed the device inside. Grogu waddled over to her, putting a hand on her knee, as he stared at the doctor as if he didn’t trust him – and Evangeline couldn’t blame him. He had spent the past several days being drained of his blood by a doctor. The man was smiling at her – he definitely was old, face very wrinkled as he brought the device over to the bedside and he greeted her cheerfully, “Hello, you must be Evangeline, how are we today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” She forced a small smile, hesitant. He seemed nice enough. His eyes moved to Grogu and he gestured to Mando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stated, “Would you be able to hold him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando easily moved towards them, swiping the Child up and Grogu made a high pitched whine at being removed. Evangeline watched with sorry eyes, before returning her attention to the doctor. Her hands were starting to sweat as he began to explain, “So, I’m told that you’re expecting, yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes darted to Mando, and her mouth opened. She blinked before she nodded, ever so slowly. The doctor went on without much hesitance, “Okay, well I’m going to do a quick physical then a scan – does that sound alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he could tell she was nervous. She stiffened her lip and nodded. At least he was asking, unlike the Imperial doctor. He smiled at her nod, then removed the stethoscope from around his neck, stepping forward. He put it in his ears, before leaning down and sticking it under her shirt, surprising her slightly as it was placed against her chest. After a few moments, he said, “Take some deep breaths.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did so, over and over again until he moved to her back – doing the same thing there. Soon he removed the stethoscope, before grabbing something from the cart. She watched silently as he rolled up her sleeve, and wrapped the device around her upper arm and pressed a button. The device squeezed and she knew it was probably something for blood pressure, though the ones she had seen in her village were usually hand pumped. Soon, the pressure released and he unfastened it, putting it away on the cart behind him. He then gestured for her to lie down, saying, “Lie back for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline hesitated, looking at Mando again, but she slowly did so – laying back against the propped up pillows. The doctor pulled her shirt up, and her pants were moved downward a bit to give him better access to her lower abdomen. She held the bedding under her shaky hands as the device and the tiny screen were pulled over. It was flipped on and hummed to life. He held a bottle in his hand, and he commented, laughing a little bit, “This stuff is cold. I usually try to warn people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, she knew what it was as he poured it onto her skin. He then grabbed the little handheld portion of the device, and pressed it down hard into her skin, making her almost cringe. It felt a lot harder than what the Imperial had done, and she glanced at the almost blurry black and white screen. Her heart was racing, and she averted her eyes, staring at the wall in front of her. She could tell Mando was watching from where he was standing and it made her slightly nervous, that he could see it. There was silence a moment as the doctor hummed, “Hmmm…ah, there we are…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she heard it…the familiar sound from the cruiser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heartbeat, again bouncing around in her skull and Mando could see the screen she knew, but she wasn’t looking. The doctor commented, “Sounds like a nice heartbeat. Baby is a good size too, I’d estimate about nine weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was shaking – trying to make herself breathe. Her eyes rose to Mando, the heartbeat still sounding through the room and she wished she could see his face…She wished she could understand what he was thinking. She reached out, trying to find his emotions, and she felt a strange one…It wasn’t happiness but it wasn’t upset either – it felt more like shock. Like awe. Finally, she mustered the courage to turn and look at the screen, and the doctor ran his finger over it. He pointed out, “There’s the head right there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she couldn’t breathe. She could see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could see it so clearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water was running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the doctor had left, the afternoon had once again been spent skirting around each other, but the house was so small. At one point, Mando had left to go meet with Karga though she didn’t want to know about what. She hadn’t asked, and she was afraid to, so when he had returned and gone straight to the refresher to shower she hadn’t complained. She herself had already gotten ready for bed, her hair still slightly damp as she walked around the room, Grogu wrapped tightly in her arms as she bounced him into slumber. She spoke quietly in a singsong voice, “We’re on a moon, hey, we’re on a moon, hey. There’s lots of fish and lots of sun, and lots of ways to sing along…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Child’s eyes had shut some time ago, but she was anxious for some reason. Maybe because she assumed they would be sharing the bed together. They hadn’t talked about the scan…or the vows…or anything of substance. She was still in a state of denial when it came to such as that, and she turned around, kneeling in front of the basket with all of the blankets inside for cushion. They’d really need something real for him to sleep in. She placed him inside gently, and he let out a content sigh, eyes still closed as she ran her index finger over his forehead. She sat on her feet and legs, leaning over the basket when she heard the refresher door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline glanced back, but then hurriedly averted her wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was there…Not wearing a helmet. Or a shirt. She had never seen him in sleep clothes before, but he was wearing black sweats it appeared from her brief glance. She stared at the wall, completely turned and he seemed to notice her reaction to him entering without his helmet on. She felt worry rise – she wasn’t supposed to look. That was against the rules, but then his voice came out low, maybe understanding that she had just put Grogu down because of her kneeling position in front of his basket…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can look,” Mando said, “You’re allowed to now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it didn’t feel like it…It didn’t feel like she should. As she continued to stare away from him he went on…Tone firm, like speaking to someone who really didn’t understand…and truly she didn’t…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The words weren’t empty. It was a Creed like any other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled sharply and turned her head. She looked at him, and maybe she looked shocked at his words, she didn’t know. Slowly, she stood from where she was kneeling, smoothing out her nightgown. She wrung her hands together like she often did as she stared at him…And she had never seen him shirtless either. Had never seen him unclothed, despite having touched him multiple times. His hair was damp and tousled on his head, and he looked tired. She hadn’t realized before, but there was probably an age difference there as well, if the lines in his face were any indicator. He had scruff on his chin, jaw, and upper lip, and she tried to memorize everything about him in just an instant. Because the first time she had seen him, it had been so polluted by the situation she almost couldn’t remember what he had even looked like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved towards the bed, standing at the foot, whereas he stood off to the side. She commented to him quietly, “You have very pretty eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t embarrassed by the statement, because it was true. His eyes were perfect, he was perfect. The brown had darkened from her vision of him as a child. At least she thought so…She had spent so much time thinking about what he had looked like, trying to imagine what he may have become. Mando didn’t seem to want the compliment, because he sighed, and stepped towards the bed, setting a blaster down on the bedside table. She hadn’t even known he had been holding one. Her head tilted, but she let it go…Instead looking back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din…” She whispered, and he wasn’t looking at her as she continued, “The words…That we said…What did they mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long silence between the two of them. She almost struggled to calculate exactly what he was going to say, but it seemed like he wasn’t actually going to answer her. However, his head turned slowly, and he faced her, jaw set hard. As if he was grinding his teeth like she often did. Finally, he opened his mouth and he said, “We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything…and we will raise our children as warriors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pause seemed to be him debating on whether or not to continue. Evangeline let the words sink in – and she thought about what Gideon had told her. About Mandalorian tradition…And what Mando would expect of their unborn. That Evangeline wouldn’t be allowed to be a pacifist with the sprout and she started to worry…That maybe that was why he didn’t want her teaching Grogu anything. Maybe it was because he’d rather him be a Jedi because at least Jedi were considered to be warriors, despite the titles of peacekeepers. She squeezed her hands in each other tightly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” She breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But,” She looked at him once more, “They were only just words, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brown eyes were digging into her grey ones. Staring…Hard. She blinked and realized he was approaching her, and soon he was looming there in the dim lighting. Evangeline took a deep breath, he was so close…And she couldn’t read his face, but she felt like he thought she was an absolute idiot. When he reached out, she was confused, until his finger just slightly touched her face, pushing a strand of hair out of the way, and he explained, “The words are binding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he stepped away, and as she looked at him, she could tell he truly meant that. She didn’t understand…Did the Mandalorians have a rule for forced words? Kind of like forced confessions? She didn’t understand…She didn’t understand why it mattered so much as he stepped around her, peering over the basket at Grogu sleeping soundly inside. After he checked on him, Mando moved towards the lights and said, “I’m going to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were flipped off. Evangeline watched his shadow climb under the blankets and soon she walked around the side near the wall, doing the same, her mind still racing at what felt like a million miles per hour…Binding. She had experienced an inkling on the ship…that what they had said could not be undone, but she had thought if she ignored it, it would go away…Almost like the sprout. She was quickly figuring out that wasn’t the best coping mechanism and often resulted in hurt. She shifted, pulling the blanket to her neck as she turned to face Mando. His back was to her in the other direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline spoke softly in the dark, “Din?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a hum…And his head turned just slightly to the side as if to listen. Evangeline wanted to reach out…She wanted to touch him. But she was too scared. Instead, she just stared at him, her eyes burning in just the tiniest amount, continuing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard him inhale a deep breath. He was still and silent a few moments, followed by, “It’s done…There’s no changing it, so there’s no use dwelling on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That sounded…Very Seer of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No more words were spoken…And Evangeline rolled over – and both fell asleep facing opposite directions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Mundane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What does it feel like?”</p>
<p>His body pressed into hers suddenly, and he groaned in her ear, “Like you…it always feels like you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed like nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oddest thing about the entire situation was how quickly time just seemed to tick on…How quickly they fell into a never ending routine. How she hadn’t asked how long they would be staying, because she was almost afraid of the answer. The stability was nice and all…But there was a dark thought in her head that it was not going to stop, but that Mando was going to leave. That the intention of her staying there for the duration of the pregnancy had been decided without her knowledge – and yet no one told her. No one informed her of such a thing, and she wasn’t sure how to deal with it appropriately. She wasn’t sure who to ask. Certainly not Mando…Their words to one another had been relatively limited in the past several weeks. Four weeks to be exact – on the small planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was spent tiptoeing around one another, yet still sharing the evening together. He often met with Karga…But usually came back before she went to bed. And she was worried about what they were meeting over even more now. She knew Karga was trying to assist him in replacing his ship, but something told her there was more to the story than just that. His demeanor had changed, he was colder, not necessarily towards her but when he talked about things. She tried to break their silences with questions of his day and his outlook was distant from reality almost…Similarly to when she had first met him. She wanted to beg him to talk to her…To tell her if he planned on leaving as soon as he got a ship…But she couldn’t muster the courage. She still felt terribly guilty for everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stood in the bright sunlight, her head wrapped with a scarf since they were in the hot season and her arms were crossed over her chest. Cara had suggested Grogu attend the school with the other children, and it was nearing the end of their school day. She always stood in the same place, where many of the other parents waited to walk their children home. She had started recognizing faces – such as the mother who always baked snacks for the kids and the father who was always running late in the morning. Evangeline squinted against the light…Head aching and her stomach a bit nauseous. It had been worsening rather than getting better as had been suggested to her it would. And she hated how her clothes were tighter on her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The visibility of it was becoming more apparent and she knew if others looked closely, they could see it. It didn’t feel as much like embarrassment, but more so something ‘outing’ their indiscretions. Which seemed silly, since she had only just gotten to know the people in the town over the past four weeks and all they knew of her was what they spoke amongst themselves. But she was aware of how small towns worked…Having grown up in her tiny village. Most people knew things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the school opened and several children rushed out with their books, smiling and laughing – playfully pushing each other. Evangeline waited, and sure enough eventually Grogu came waddling out and she smiled at him, beginning to approach him. Before she even got to him – his arms were up in anticipation to be lifted and she did so, holding him close as she said, “There you are. How was today, hm? Same as all the others?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only cooed, but she could feel contentment radiating off of him – so it must have been an okay day. She wondered if the school reminded him of being back at the temple that Ahsoka had described. She hoped it didn’t scare him, as she turned away and began to walk down the street, holding him in her arms as she continued, “We’re gonna see Cara today…Unfortunately, I’m terribly bored so that means you get to be dragged along with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She <em>was</em> terribly bored. There wasn’t much to do besides wandering the town and going to bother Cara. Or suffering through vomiting up her breakfast and lunch every day. Everything felt out of place, <em>she</em> was most definitely out of place and she missed the Razor Crest and the nice humming of the ship through silent space. And she was almost frightened she would never be able to get that back. That she had ruined everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to Cara’s office was open and she stepped inside, finding her at her desk as usual, working away. She didn’t exactly know what she and Karga did all day – but they were busy bodies, either in their offices or running around the town doing things. Cara often broke up fights. Despite the fact that the planet was supposedly better than what it used to be, there was still riff-raff that needed tending and that was what Cara was for. When Evangeline entered, Cara smiled at her, and greeted, “All done with school?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline turned Grogu to face her, before moving to take a seat in front of the desk. Grogu cooed, and Evangeline provided a ‘translation’, “Yep…Another day done. I bet by the time he’s finished he’s going to know more than me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which wouldn’t be too terribly hard. Evangeline leaned back in the chair, Grogu placed happily on her legs. She looked down at herself, then looked away as if pretending the slight bump there didn’t exist. Evangeline chewed her fingernails, staring at the wall and as if Cara could see her thoughts ringing loudly, she questioned, “Have things gotten any better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Evangeline sighed, still not looking at the other woman, “Mando is…He’s like a ghost. Only shows up to boss me around about eating and sleeping. But…I’m having a terrible time keeping food down, and I can’t sleep because all I can think about is that stupid cruiser and Gideon. So…it just ticks him off more, like he thinks I’m not listening on purpose. And the doctor won’t give me anything because of my…situation. And then he leaves again until nightfall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara clicked her tongue, “Want me to talk to him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline actually laughed at that, and shook her head, “I don’t think he’d be very receptive. Besides, he’s distracted by whatever him and Karga are doing. He has been…cold, like he’s calculating things. And when I reach for his emotions they’re distracted and distant. Half the time, I don’t know what he’s feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brows were furrowed, as if the thought disturbed her. She jumped though when two figures appeared at the door and when she looked over, both Karga and Mando had arrived. She blinked at them in surprise…As if their conversation had sparked them into existence. Evangeline heard the baby make a pleased sound, climbing down from her lap and immediately waddling his way to greet Mando. Evangeline watched as he leaned down and took the Child into his arms easily, without much convincing and Karga clapped his hands together when he saw Cara and Evangeline there…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah ladies!” Karga exclaimed, sounding excited, “Good news! We’ve got Mando a new ship on the way. The Seller is going to arrive relatively soon! Or maybe the next couple of days, it’ll be a surprise for all of us. She’s a beauty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked away from where she was staring at Mando when his helmet lifted to look at her in return. She stared at the wall as Cara questioned, “What kind is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That, my friend, will be a surprise,” Karga answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara only hummed, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at the man. She gathered up some papers in front of her, bringing them over to Karga to show him something she had apparently found – a mistake somewhere in their funding. When she stood and moved away, Evangeline looked from the wall to notice Mando approaching her with the Child still in his arms. Evangeline swallowed thickly, but continued to sit low in the chair, holding the armrests when his gloved hand reached out and pushed back the head wrap. He put a hand on her forehead and tilted her head to look at him and he spoke through the modulator, “You’re pale.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m nauseous,” She pulled her head away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the side of Mando where Cara was, she saw the woman grimace at the words, pausing in her conversation to Karga as she questioned, “How long does that last?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Evangeline mumbled, rubbing the side of her face, “The doctor has said so much…I don’t remember half of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando turned and she heard him mutter something…Something along the lines of ‘you don’t listen to him anyway’…Which only made her face burn. She let out a huff, glaring at his back before she looked over at Cara and Karga, questioning, “Is there somewhere to explore? I’m…incredibly bored if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara shrugged, “Not much outside of town. The lava fields are dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dangerous. Right. Evangeline took a deep breath. She was going stir crazy. The routines were killing her, slowly but surely. And so was Mando’s frigidness. She pushed herself up to stand, before moving around Mando’s turned back and beginning to take Grogu from his arms – which he released easily over to her. She looked up into his helmet, and exhaled, before turning on her heels and exiting the office, back out into the street. She’d just look at what the vendors were offering then – for entertainment purposes. She knew they were heavily lacking credits and that it was Cara and Karga’s generosity keeping them afloat currently. So she wasn’t about to try to spend anything as she moved a bit down the way towards where most of the tables were set up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went past the grocery items, straight towards the hand made materials like the hand crafted art and jewelry. That was more fun to look at, and she had grown accustomed to doing so. The woman at one of the tables, Heidiana, had grown used to Evangeline just admiring her necklaces and earrings and didn’t mind her being there. When Evangeline approached and smiled at the woman, she greeted, “Hello, Heidiana.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Evangeline,” She smiled back – a toothless smile, “Come to look again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, finger sliding over some shiny earrings, “Oh yes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifted the shiny earring into her hand, before dangling it in front of Grogu who smiled and reached for it. She allowed his little fingers to touch it gently, though she didn’t want him popping it into his mouth at first chance. Heidiana hummed, and was smiling at Grogu’s reaction to the earrings, “You should get that Mandalorian of yours to buy you something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s face burned. She knew the towns people had noticed Mando, and had noticed that they were together often. And as she showed more – the secret was very little well kept, despite how small the evidence was in her abdomen. Evangeline blinked a few times, her face awkward as she looked at the woman and placed the earring back on the table, despite Grogu continuing to reach for it as Evangeline replied, “Maybe I’ll ask one day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, she didn’t know if she had ever asked Mando to buy her anything. But mostly because she hadn’t really wanted anything tangible, most of what she had asked for were truths and evidence and she hadn’t given him truth in return so she didn’t feel she should be asking for anything from him. If she got anything from him in the near future, she wanted words. She wanted things to be how they were when they were at their best. Before Corvus and before everything got so mangled and confusing. Before the nightmares and before Gideon and their awkward exchanges. It was currently like a burden, and she was tired of living within a universe where they couldn’t be something for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah…so you belong to the Mandalorian?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slurred speech came from her right and when she looked over, she saw a man standing there. He had thinning hair and skin that looked like it had been burned from the sun. His pupils were huge and Evangeline took in a deep breath, just taking a step back when he closed into her personal space, leaning against the table as if he was intoxicated. Of course, if his words were any indication…she wouldn’t be surprised if he was. He blinked at her, and Evangeline set her mouth in a hard line, holding the baby tighter to her side…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t belong to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were glaring, grey orbs cold. The insinuation was almost infuriating, she didn’t belong to anyone. The man…drunkard tsked and shook his head lopsidedly, “Right right…Married to him…Knocked up by him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was almost taken aback, as she stepped even further away, offense rising in her chest. Her mind tried to capture coherent thoughts, rather than just emotional ones. What was pouring off of him was nothing good, it was greed and…sickeningly, lust. She gritted her teeth and she replied to him, “Please, get away from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heidiana added into the conversation, “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man waved a hand at her to silence her, and Evangeline went to turn away. However, her arm was grabbed and she was pulled back – the baby making a displeased sound. When she was closer, she could definitely smell the alcohol there and maybe this was the riff-raff that Cara had to deal with regularly now being the Marshal. The man’s slurred speech continued, inches from her face, “Listen, pretty thing – it’s a small settlement here and we just noticed you only hang out with the Marshal, him, and ol’ Karga. Do ya think you’re too good for us or somethin’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was avoiding looking him in the face as she tugged on her arm in an attempt to free herself and she whispered, “I haven’t done anything to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heidiana tried again, “Get out of here! You’re hurtin’ business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bah!” He spat towards her, and shook Evangeline’s arm, “I fought in the war! I’m supposed to be a hero and look! Can’t even get a bitch to look me in the eyes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt pain suddenly when her hair was grabbed and yanked back. But just as soon as the pain came, there was an eruption of shouting and the hand released. Someone took her by her waist and pulled her back and Evangeline’s vision whirled, automatically pulling Grogu close to her. When her eyes focused and all the movement stopped – she saw Cara had her hand on the front of the man’s shirt and Karga was off to the side. The person holding her was Mando and he had his blaster trained on the man in front of them. Heidiana had moved away from the table – and several people on the street had stopped to watch the commotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Karga was shouting, several more obscenities leaving his mouth. Evangeline put a hand on the back of her head where her hair had been yanked, taking a moment to drag in a few deep breaths. The air around them was a mixture of fear and rage and Evangeline didn’t get time to absorb much more of it before Mando was lowering his blaster and Evangeline was taken with a hand to her lower back, pushed from the crowd. She walked, lowering her head as not to make eye contact with anyone staring at the debacle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, it was probably her fault for begging the universe for entertainment to counteract the boredom of the past four weeks, but still…How embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived back to their shed she had practically wallowed in the embarrassment so much, it was difficult to think past it, her eyes wide and pupils flared much like the drunkard’s. The door slid shut behind them, and Evangeline looked down at the baby who was staring at her with what looked like concern. She forced herself to smile, though she knew it was strained as she went to the bed and set Grogu down on the mattress, sitting in front of him and quickly running a finger over his large ears to provide some sort of comfort to his tiny and nervous body. Mando was just standing there – in front of the door, and she noticed the way his body was shaking slightly, much like her trembling one and she wondered if he was anxious or angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s hand traveled under her scalp, remembering how Gideon had grabbed her in a similar way and she grumbled, “Are men taught to go straight for the hair or something? Is there a school for this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sighed where he stood, chest expanding under the beskar and then shrinking. He took a few steps towards her and she continued to massage her scalp, using the other hand to hold Grogu’s in a comforting manner. She then continued, when Mando got close and still hadn’t said anything to her, “I knew Cara was still dealing with the occasional belligerent…But Maker, you’d think they wouldn’t come out until dark or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was a drunk,” Mando snapped, though the anger was directed at the man and not her, “They don’t particularly care when it’s appropriate to come and harass people, and they especially don’t care about grabbing you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Evangeline whispered. Grogu plopped down on his bottom and Evangeline reached into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out the tiny silver ball from where they had decided to keep it. She handed it over to the Child and Grogu took it happily, rolling it between his hands as he cooed. Evangeline’s mouth turned upwards slightly, before it fell and she looked at herself again…letting out a discontent sound…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flushed a bit as she mumbled, “He asked if I was the one married to you…And the one knocked up by you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The offense only grew and her eyes slowly traveled to Mando’s helmet. She blinked up at him as he stared and there was a long pause before he spoke…Causing that offense to intensify….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re showing a bit now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s jaw dropped and she quickly huffed and turned away, refusing to look at him. Mando let out an annoyed sound, before he stated firmly, “That’s not an insult.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared in the opposite direction, her cheeks turning even more red. Now she was certainly embarrassed, though she didn’t know what she expected. And it was barely anything at all, but enough for some people to notice the change. Grogu was continuing to play with the silver ball and she chewed her lower lip, just as Mando continued on, his tone softening in just the slightest…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you <em>are</em> my wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She inhaled sharply. They still didn’t talk about that fact very much. Mostly because she didn’t understand how to address it exactly and truthfully, she didn’t really want to acknowledge it most of the time – and it seemed Mando didn’t either. But hearing him say it, it reminded her of that night he had told her the words were binding. An insistence that it was real and there was no taking it back. Slowly, her head turned to look up at his helmeted face and she spoke weakly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We said those words when there was a blade to Grogu’s throat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby made a sound at the mention of his name, as if he had just tuned into their conversation. Mando said nothing a long moment, until slowly his gloved hand reached out and fingers caressed her cheekbone gently. She couldn’t help to lean into him – she had missed his touch so much the past four weeks as they had been walking on eggshells around each other…Ignoring and ignoring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his words filtered in…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” He said, “We still said the words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the incident, the remainder of the day dragged on unceremoniously. Their awkward conversation was soon forgotten in favor of Mando leaving for the umpteenth time, so Evangeline opted to use the alone time at the shed to teach Grogu a few things. Not particularly Seer tricks, but rather some of the tricks that Ahsoka had been doing with Grogu, though she couldn’t very well participate in the same way she had. Evangeline was beginning to think Mando was never going to find a Jedi – which in all honesty was fine with her. She was still set on teaching Grogu herself…Even if it wasn’t particularly the system that Mando had in mind or the types of teachings that Grogu had originated from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood outside the shed-house, Evangeline placed a few feet in front of the baby. She held a squishy ball in her hand, one that she had found near the school and she was sure she had snatched some child’s toy, but she kept telling herself she was going to return it to the same place. Grogu had just been so interested in it, she couldn’t leave it there to go to waste in case no one ever came back for it. She held up the ball where she stood and smiled at Grogu…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re gonna play a game,” She spoke excitedly, “Okay? It’s kind of like what you and Ahsoka played, except I’m gonna have to toss the ball to you…You know, since I can’t do the same tricks that you can. Does that sound fun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed, and tilted his head at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took that as a yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” Evangeline readied her arm, “Ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby made another sound and Evangeline pulled her arm back, gently tossing the ball. The baby reached up his hands – but instead of using the Force or just catching it, it bounced off his forehead with a thump, knocking him back onto his bottom. Evangeline covered her mouth with her hand – shock etching into her features as the baby shook his head, and blinked in surprise up at her. Evangeline cringed before moving forward and crouching in front of him, waving her hands, “I’m so sorry! Ah…Grogu, you’re supposed to like…Catch it with the Force, ya know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked at her a few more times, and Evangeline lifted him up, helping him to stand back onto his own two feet. She dusted him off quickly, before she apologized again, “I’m really sorry…Don’t tell Mando I did that. Let’s try again but uhhh…How about this time you use the Force to throw it at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She handed him the ball and both of his tiny hands took it. Evangeline stood, and backed away again in the direction of the shed-home. She then held out her hands and she directed, “Okay, send it my way. You can even hit me in the head if you want! It’ll make us even.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once more, his head tilted. She was starting to think he was confused – that maybe he didn’t understand what she was asking. But he had seemed to understand it when Ahsoka and Mando had gotten him to do it on Corvus. She chewed her lower lip, a bit of worry digging into her. Maybe the abilities had already faded, as Ahsoka had suggested they would? Maybe she had waited too long since the last time she had tried to teach him anything…But the past four weeks she had been showing him meditating techniques, she just hadn’t tapped into anything having to do with his unique abilities yet, because well…She didn’t really know how to address them. Other than making variations of what she had seen Ahsoka do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline frowned and tried again, “C’mon buddy, I’m sorry I bonked your head. Go ahead and hit me as hard as you can and I won’t even whine about it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t really want him to hit her, but maybe he was just upset that she had hit him first with the ball. She noticed slight movement and there was a moment when Grogu closed his eyes and Evangeline’s frown turned upward in anticipation for what was to come. To her surprise – after just a few moments of silence…The ball did soar towards her – however it didn’t land in her hands or hit her in the face. It flew even higher, and Evangeline whirled, watching as it went over the shed-home and she heard it bounce on the tin roof overhead. She smiled even wider though, despite knowing the ball was stuck and she whirled about and grinned at the baby, clapping, “Awesome!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby clapped, mimicking her and she laughed at the gesture before moving towards the shed-house. She looked around, searching for something to stand on and her eyes settled on a metal bucket. Evangeline grabbed it quickly, dumping the rusted thing upside down before she climbed on top of it, placing her foot then on the higher window seal. She pushed herself higher, grabbing the tin roof above and hoisting herself on top, swinging her leg over. The tin was hot, and she was quick to remove her hands – standing and scurrying towards where she saw the squishy ball and few feet away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she snagged it, she headed back to where she had climbed up, tossing the ball to the ground. She sent a thumbs up towards the baby, before turning herself to maneuver her body back to the ground – using the window seal once more for support before placing her foot on the rusted bucket. However, unfortunately this time, the rusted bottom gave out and Evangeline’s shoe went through along with the lower portion of her leg. She let out a screech, falling over and barely catching herself before she face planted on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu let out a distressed sound, waddling over quickly and Evangeline lowered herself to her bottom. She shook her head, trying to soothe him as he came closer, “I’m okay! Totally fine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled her foot from the bucket as he stopped and stared up at her. Evangeline hissed quietly, feeling a slight stinging on her leg. When she looked down she noticed a tear in her pants, and she frowned, though the blood was minimal from the scratch. She tilted her head towards it, before turning her attention to the baby and smiling once more, lifting him into her arms and pushing herself to her feet. She hummed, “I’m gonna have to cut lessons short today, buddy. I probably shouldn’t be climbing on roofs anyway…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline brought Grogu inside, setting him on the floor and handing his silver ball over to entertain him as she slipped into the refresher. She slid her shoes off her feet and rolled her pants leg up to show the cut. It wasn’t particularly deep, and it wasn’t bleeding badly. But she hoisted her leg up into the sink nonetheless at an uncomfortable angle and rinsed the cut with water. She then grabbed a rag and a bandage from inside the cabinet, wrapping it up tightly…Just to be on the safe side. She didn’t know what was in a rusted bucket, probably tetanus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as she finished, she returned to the main room, finding Grogu still there – distracted by his shiny silver ball. Evangeline lowered herself to the floor beside him and hummed softly to the Child, “Maybe I can think of some other things for us to do…I don’t know…Mom used to play this game with me where we would go out and guess what people were feeling. It helped me recognize emotions, but the problem is – I don’t even know if your Force abilities let you do that…Plus…You can’t talk to me about your guesses so that’s sort of a big problem in itself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu stared as if he was listening intently. She absentmindedly rubbed the bandage on her leg and spoke to herself mostly, “I could make some card games…Card games where you have to figure out if the person is lying or not. I dunno, I’m running out of ideas for us to do, and we can’t just meditate everyday, and I’m thinking the tossing game was a bust. Maybe if we play again, I won’t fall through a bucket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rubbed her thumb over his forehead and said, “But I was serious, please don’t tell Mando I bonked you on the head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline climbed to her feet. The remainder of the evening was spent with her struggling to find something to feed Grogu for dinner. He wasn’t a particularly picky eater, but she wished she knew his species, because she didn’t know what he was supposed to eat…What kinds of vitamins and minerals he needed to grow properly. It concerned her that he was so hungry all the time, as if she wasn’t feeding him the correct things…But maybe he just liked eating. Still…She settled on leftovers that she had only picked at the day before. She was feeling a little better as the evening went on, so the two of them shared their meal at the table – though because he was so short she sat him on top of the table so she could see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, she forgot over the past four weeks she was speaking to an infant. She found Grogu was who she spent most of her time with – now that Mando was making…deals with Karga. And the concern over that entire situation only seemed to grow exponentially as time went on. Not only because she feared being left behind…But because she feared what kind of work Karga could possibly offer, other than bounty hunting as Mando had once been involved in. She knew he couldn’t be leaving the planet – the timeframe was too short and he didn’t have a ship…But he had been going somewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night was different though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Evangeline had fed Grogu and he had fallen asleep in his basket, and she managed to get herself showered and into bed – Mando was almost always home by then. As she slid underneath the blanket, her bare legs making contact with the cool sheets, she wondered if he and Karga had gotten into some kind of trouble. If they were…She didn’t even know how to contact them. She could of course go find Cara, but she worried she was only overreacting – as she had done on Tatooine when he had taken too long to get home. The kid was terribly unconcerned, snoring in his basket with no care in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was dimly lit, Evangeline having left the light from the refresher on as she laid down. She rolled towards Mando’s side of the bed, pulling one of his pillows closer to her chest as she shut her eyes. She opened them a few more times – glancing at the door as if she expected him to walk in, but he didn’t. Time ticked on…Evangeline could hear the clock click for each minute that passed and eventually, the baby’s soft breathing lulled her into sleep and her eyes fluttered closed, the smell of his pillow offering some form of comfort. She could see the refresher light under her eyelids, but it did little to prevent her sleeping, mind focusing on sounds and breathing, and the bandage on her leg as it rubbed against the old sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline wasn’t sure how long she slept…Or more so dozed there on Mando’s side of the bed, buried deep under the blankets. If she had to guess, it was probably a few hours into the night when the door slid open, and her eyes opened blearily, her head lifting from the pillow to look. There was a shadow there, slightly illuminated by the refresher light and it took her half-awake mind a moment to process that Mando was standing there, dressed in his armor. Something was glimmering on the beskar, and as he moved further into the shed-house, the light finally reached him, causing the glimmering to come into focus as something…red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever sleep was in Evangeline’s system, it disappeared at the sight. She pushed herself to her left elbow, blinking a few more times to make sure she was seeing him correctly. She asked through a voice thick with sleep, “W…What is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Mando replied, moving towards the refresher, with a simple order leaving the modulated helmet, “Go back to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went inside, and before he could shut the door behind him, Evangeline jumped from the bed, throwing the blanket back as she stopped the refresher door from shutting. Mando turned to face her, and Evangeline rubbed her face, finally able to see his beskar in the light. It was definitely…smeared blood on his armor. Blood that if she had to guess from the way he was standing unimpeded, wasn’t his. Evangeline held the doorframe, her mind whirling and she tried to catch her thoughts up. It wasn’t computing –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What…” Evangeline started, breathless, “What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando pulled his helmet off, showing his face. His lovely eyes looked down at her – and they seemed to soft but hard at the same time…It was almost giving her whiplash. She didn’t know how eyes like that could be a part of a body covered in blood as he set his helmet aside, and started removing his gloves, along with the armor close to his wrists. He was still staring at her, not even having to look as he removed it, “An altercation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, “That looks like more than just an altercation. That’s not…That’s not your blood is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued removing the armor, his bloodied chest plate next as he shook his head, “I’m fine. It’s not mine, Evangeline. Go back to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what <em>happened</em>?” Evangeline’s voice cracked, eyes going wider, “This…this isn’t what you and Karga have been doing, right? You haven’t been…I don’t know…Chopping up people or something? You can’t – you can’t do that –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly he interrupted her and said, “I haven’t been chopping up people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was still staring…He wasn’t Din, he didn’t seem like Din. His voice sounded too – too much like a bounty hunter. Too much like the man she had met on her home planet. His eyes were digging into her…And she noticed he was stripping – gaze never leaving hers. He went on, voice rough, “Turns out that drunk from town today had a puck. So I took it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline whispered, her eyes looking hurt, “I thought you were done with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Karga is still running the Guild,” He responded, “Just under the table, so Nevarro can be legit. He had the puck, and I took it, end of story.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, “Not end of story…It looks like you murdered him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To that statement, Mando said nothing. Instead – his eyes continued to stare at her…Unmoving and he pulled his shirt over his head. Evangeline blinked several times, unable to drop his gaze, as if he was waiting for her to be the first to turn away…Or maybe as if he wanted her to stare. She couldn’t tell, as he reached down and his pants followed, the armor completely removed by that point. Finally, Evangeline looked away, embarrassment creeping into her bones as she inhaled sharply and turned, walking out of the refresher and sending the door sliding shut behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was enveloped in darkness without the light from the refresher and Evangeline immediately climbed onto the bed, returning to her earlier position…Back turned to the refresher door as she heard the water turn on. Her mind was racing, and she tried to organize her thoughts in her head. Not just the blood, but the embarrassing moment, his eyes getting under her skin as he pulled his clothes from his body. He looked exhausted – his pupils were slightly blown, but if he had just…done what she thought he had done…he was probably coming down from adrenaline. She stared into the wall, a bit of light coming in from the window that the moon offered. Sometimes she wanted so desperately to understand him. Sure, the man at the market had been horrible, and had made her uncomfortable…But it hadn’t even ruined her whole day. She had redirected the attention to her teaching with Grogu…And she hadn’t even thought about killing the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She supposed that was where she and Mando would always be different. He hadn’t even let on that he had planned to do such a thing…And she had been outwardly upset at first. But he was so good at keeping emotions in, most of the time when he showed them it was because something had pushed him to the edge…Like her not telling him about the sprout or the whole stabbing thing. Otherwise, the beskar hid it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even when she reached for his emotions – and his loud thoughts – sometimes she still missed things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After several minutes, she heard the water shut off. She was stiff where she laid, as she heard shuffling inside the refresher until the door audibly slid open and footsteps exited. There was a dip in the bed, and she chewed her lower lip – almost jumping in surprise when she felt warmth behind her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The past four weeks, they had been far from each other, but that night…again was different. His body heat was close, and when Evangeline looked over, Mando was surprisingly near her…Facing her body. Slowly…she rolled over to face him as well in the dark, his features outlined by shadows since he had turned the refresher light off. She could tell his eyes were open, looking at her, and she wondered what was different…Other than the whole blood thing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” Evangeline said, the name rolling off like it was pleading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t make anymore words come as he responded, “I killed him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right…Well, it was what she had thought. And it was what she was going to ask – so she supposed she shouldn’t have been upset as she took a deep breath and let it out carefully. The only word she could muster was a quiet and strangled, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the darkness, a hand raised, and a calloused palm and finger pressed to the side of her face. A silent apology. She could feel he was sorry…But she knew not for killing him – just like the Abyssin. But he was sorry with the realization that she was not pleased with it. She wondered why he cared what she thought, but then again, she cared what he thought of her so…Maybe it was an equal battle ground. She allowed his rough hand to move from her cheek to the side of her neck and there was a slight squeeze on the flesh there as he cupped beneath her jaw. Then Mando responded, “I’m tired of seeing people think they can put their hands on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If they hadn’t needed Gideon alive, I would have killed him too. Maybe I was just pretending this guy was him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop,” Evangeline insisted softly, grabbing hold of his wrist and squeezing, “Din, you don’t have to kill anyone…I don’t want anyone to die because of me. And it’s not going to make it any better…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard him exhale, “That’s what you don’t understand…It <em>did</em> make me feel better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know how to respond to that, and she watched as he propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over her. His hand moved to her hair, running over her scalp and it was the closest they had been in weeks…And she had missed him. She had missed him terribly. He smelled like soap and his chest was bare from his shower and she desperately wanted to kiss him, but she only laid there as he loomed over her, and spoke, “Mandalorians have clans…Clans they’ll usually die to protect. Grogu and you…and what you carry…are <em>mine </em>to protect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not yours all alone,” Evangeline hissed, trying to sound like someone he would believe, but she had lied and maybe he would never believe her words again, “I’m not asking you to do any of these things, I just…I just want to help you. I want this to be equal, I want to give you what you need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he leaned downward. Evangeline blinked in the darkness as he hovered over her, inches from her face…She felt his breathing speed up in the slightest, and maybe his body had begun to shake just a bit as she rested a hand on his arm where he was propped above her. The hand in her hair tightened and his voice rumbled low in his chest as he murmured, “I need you…Right now…I need you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t get the chance to respond before his mouth was enveloping hers in a starving kiss. As if the past four weeks had been a time of fasting, and he was suddenly allowed food and drink again – and he was devouring her, tugging her hair. She reached over, wrapping her arms around his neck and she returned the kiss, though unlike the other times, she made no attempt to calm the hunger that was there…She just wanted to feel him with her – feel him alive and existing. Just in that very moment as she ran her nails over his scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando pulled her close to his body, releasing her hair in favor of pulling her sleep shirt upward. His hands clawed hungrily over her spine and back, gripping at her ribcage as his teeth bit down on her lip. He was breathing heavily, though she could tell he was restraining himself – with the baby sleeping in the same room…Much like they had been on Tatooine. His teeth drug down her neck, until finding a spot under her jaw and sucking. When he stopped, he spoke into her ear, “This is where I fucked you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did…In fact remember that. It was probably why she was in the situation she was in now, but she wasn’t about to bring that up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t try to remove her underwear before touching her – gently feeling her over the fabric and Evangeline took a sharp intake of air as he rubbed against her, agonizingly slow with just enough pressure to make her shiver. Her mouth opened in the slightest, her thighs opening to welcome his touch. She let out a quiet sound in his ear, and he pressed his face into her hair, lifting himself a little more to get leverage as he murmured, “Evangeline, I want every part of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her chest expanded shakily and she nodded, taking his face in her hands, kissing his mouth, her lips gentle and soft against his. Maybe he realized she wanted to lead this kiss, because it wasn’t nearly as starving as his initial one had been. His touches through her underwear continued to make her shake in anticipation and pleasure as she pulled away and whispered, “Okay…But…I want you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His response was simple…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You already have me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt her chest light up at the statement, and he was hard against her thigh as he pushed her underwear aside and finally made contact with the warmth beneath. There was very little hesitance before slipping his fingers inside, and she bit her lower lip to stay quiet, acutely aware of how loud the volume was allowed to be with the infant in the room. His fingers worked, moving in and out and curling against the sides and Evangeline shut her eyes, burying her face into Mando’s chest. Her hand went to him, pushing down his sleep pants just enough to grab hold of his length and touching, causing him to breathe a bit heavier…His fingers moved with more purpose. When she pulled back from his chest, she looked up at him in the dim room and she could make out his features…Make out a bit of the pleasure on his face, and similarly to what he had asked her that day…She questioned him instead, out of breath from the work of his hands…Sliding her own hand along him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does it feel like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body pressed into hers suddenly, and he groaned in her ear, “Like you…it always feels like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was having trouble thinking much anymore, trying to keep a rhythm on him, similar to the one inside of her. He curled again and she let out a cry, which he quickly covered with his free hand, shushing her gently in a warning not to wake the baby. Evangeline nodded; her eyes half lidded. Mando removed his hand, replacing it with a firm kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lowered himself back to where he was lying on his side and his fingers continued, causing her to bite even harder onto her lip…Trying to keep the sounds inside. Suddenly, his fingers were gone – and he was dragging her towards his body, both facing each other on their sides as he pulled her thigh onto his hip. He pushed himself between her legs, her underwear moved over once more, before he prodded her entrance. She tightened her legs around him when she felt his intrusion slowly enter the warmth there, filling her, and he let out a low sound from his chest. He lifted himself slightly, her other leg under his body as he began to rock. She could feel him holding back – the way he was tense against her, their chests pressed together. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to completely remove his sleep pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand found her hair again and grabbed hold, and Mando’s mouth went to the shell of her ear as he continued to thrust into her, speaking firmly, yet sounding like he was enveloped by pleasure…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my bride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The statement was almost a shocking one to her system – and probably would have been more so if her mind wasn’t fogged with him moving in and out of her, short grunts escaping him and distracting her thoughts. A thumb slid along her lip and he ordered, “Say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, then, “I want to hear it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thrusts were slow but sharp, and Evangeline leaned forward, burying her face in his shoulder. She opened her mouth a few times, but she was having trouble forming a sentence, until she could finally whisper, voice breaking each time he thrusted, “I’m your bride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body tensed around him, the orgasm slamming into her and she allowed herself to bite into his shoulder in an attempt to silence herself. Her reaction didn’t even make him hesitate…But her words caused him to speed up and deepen the rock of his hips into hers. Mando’s hands on her pulled her as close as he could, and it felt as if he was trying to find more of her to take, as always. Always and always searching for more, the more that she was unable to give him because there was never anything left. Nothing but grasping and trying to find the place in his skin where she could finally – finally be at home. A place where he wouldn’t push her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind was blurry, but she kissed his cheek and murmured, “And you’re my husband and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, pulling back to grab both sides of his face. With each jerk of his hips, her body bounced and she stared at him where they laid on their sides. Evangeline felt their slick skin together, and she listened to the both of them trap their sounds of pleasure behind mouths that were desperate to cry out. The thought of ever sharing such a moment with anyone else was almost a horrifying one. A dreaded one. It felt as if they were one…Her thumbs caressed him, and she continued…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed harder…Deeper into her and quicker, and she felt him drag his nails along her thigh. Evangeline’s head tilted back just a bit, trying to fight the sounds rising in her throat and it sounded as if he was doing the same. She thought she saw stars with each thrust, and shut her eyes, widening her hips again to give him better access.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the hand on her hip dig in, and he tensed as his climax hit. He burrowed himself deeply…she supposed there wasn’t much of a point to try and be safe anymore. He was breathing heavily, hips still twitching as he finished – his chest rising and falling rapidly. The grip on her hip subsided, before her mouth was taken again and he slowly slid from her body, rolling her to her back and moving on top of her with his shaky limbs. Evangeline’s legs trembled as she relaxed them into the mattress and Mando released her mouth, pressing his forehead to hers…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline thought maybe he wouldn’t acknowledge the words. She had never spoken them to him before. Even if she had guessed the meaning of that sentence that one time…It had never been said in basic. He continued to press his forehead to hers, and she hoped it wasn’t the wrong thing to say – but it had been the truth. And she didn’t think expressing one’s love should be something swallowed back behind an unknown. She wanted him to know – despite the past four weeks being shrouded in discomfort and unforgiveness. She wanted him to hear her say it, as she reached up and slid the back of her knuckles against his cheek lightly…Repeating…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you…so much. So much it hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was shaky, eyes tearing a bit. He hugged her close and she welcomed the embrace, his bare chest against her. Mando exhaled, “We are one, cyar’ika.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Evangeline thought about it, more and more and she accepted finally that those vows had been real to him. Had been final. That to a Mandalorian, they meant marriage and it was concrete – unbreakable. She wished he’d say it back, but when he spoke…And it wasn’t in basic, she knew he probably wouldn’t…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It rolled from his tongue as his lips followed, pressing to the crown of her head and she shut her eyes, holding onto him. The back of his finger slid along her clavicle, down her sternum between her breasts, sliding beneath the right one. She was self-conscious…Her body was changing, and even though it hadn’t been a dramatic change – it was different. As his knuckle moved back and forth, Evangeline spoke – sounding tired, “You said it means ‘I know you forever’ in a literal translation…What does it mean to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a low hum…The back of his knuckle increased pressure in just the slightest in the soft flesh under her breast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face leaned in close, and his lips touched hers, though it wasn’t a kiss…They slid across, as if chaste, and he spoke so close she could feel his lips moving against her skin…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Untold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She jumped when the refresher door slid open and Mando emerged. Apparently, several minutes had passed while she sat in her thoughts. He looked down at her, and she must have had a strange expression on her face, because Mando questioned, “What?”</p><p>“I…” She trailed off a moment, brows furrowing, before she hesitated and then answered him rather bluntly, “The sprout likes you more.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter is mature.<br/>Also, I wanted to apologize for it taking a few days. I was doing research for the chapter. I really wanted to dig into Evangeline's fear of childbirth (more so, her fear of doing it alone), so I've been reading forums and such! Turns out, a lot of pregnant people experience this so I've gotten to read a lot of POVs. Hope I can express it well or at least adequately here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time she had ever woken up next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Each time before then, he would always be up and ready when her eyes opened…Or gone already for the day. Before, it had been because she wasn’t allowed to see his face. In the past four weeks she supposed it had been because they weren’t on the best terms. But that morning…the morning after he had been a part of her once more…He was there. Evangeline’s eyes fluttered open to light pouring in the window, but her body was turned facing Mando’s side of the bed…Her head buried in the pillow. He was there…facing her, and his eyes were still closed. Evangeline lifted her head slowly, hair falling in her face and she pushed it away to get a better look at him…</p><p> </p><p>She…She didn’t think she had ever seen him asleep without his helmet before.</p><p> </p><p>Which was strange. He had seen her sleeping many times. She supposed there was still a lot she didn’t know about him. Slowly, she pushed herself onto her stomach, and onto her elbows. Her fingers slid along his mouth, and the stubble on his face and she recalled that time in the dark when she had attempted to memorize his features. It was so different now – staring into his face. A part of her wondered if the sprout would look like him. Her index finger drew along his cheek bone, and just as she reached his ear, his eyes opened, somewhat blearily at her. Evangeline smiled, and tilted her head at him, whispering, “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand reached from under the blanket, taking hers before he brought her palm to his lips – kissing it. Mando moved upward onto one elbow, his bare chest emerging as he then planted a kiss on the crown of her head and sat up fully. Evangeline looked up at him, before rolling back onto her back, pulling the blanket to her chest to sit up beside him on the bed. She turned her body a bit to face him, as his large hand found her bare back, and she wondered where her nightgown had gone during everything…Probably between the bed and the wall. Evangeline felt strangely shy in the quiet, looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s voice came out, rough from sleep, “I used to wish we could wake up together.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s smile returned, and she glanced towards the basket where Grogu was still sleeping soundly. It must have been fairly early. Slowly, she maneuvered her way around – bringing the blanket with her as she hugged him close. He didn’t tense…In fact he welcomed the embrace, though she felt him pushing the blanket back away from her chest. He grabbed her arms, pulling her forward and she found herself sitting on his bare lap, her legs straddling his waist. She noticed him glancing at Grogu’s sleeping form at well, before he lifted the blanket around her shoulders, shielding their bodies…Maybe as a precautionary measure. She felt self-conscious though, revealed to him. He had made it clear he had noticed the change in her body the day before, and at least at night she could pretend it wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>Mando was looking up at her where she sat on top of him. His hands enveloped her thighs, sliding up to her hips before squeezing. Evangeline ran shaky hands through his thick hair, and murmured to him, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like when she had told him he had pretty eyes. He seemed almost startled by the words. Maybe it wasn’t the norm to call men such things – but she really did think he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. She put a hand on his shoulder, gaze traveling down to his member between them. Carefully, her grey eyes momentarily glanced into his brown ones, and maybe he understood her silent thoughts as she reached down and took him into her hand. There was a deep breath from his chest, and she dug her fingers into his shoulder while she used her other hand to stroke him in her hold. She watched him shut his eyes, and his nostrils flared slightly, his body leaning into the headboard behind him.</p><p> </p><p>As her hand moved, she stared at his face – at his reactions…As his throat bobbed up and down and his mouth was slightly open. She looked down at his length, releasing his shoulder to gently massage the tip while she continued the rhythm. His fingers dug deeper into the flesh on her hips, and she felt him get harder and harder under her hands. She liked that she could do this to him, his breaths ragged and his body reacting in pleasure to her own skin. She watched as his eyes opened, and she tilted her head, biting her lip…</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, “Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” She questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Mando sat forward, pulling her hips close, though she continued to touch him. His face got inches from hers, nipping at her jaw. His thumb found that sensitive place between her legs, rubbing against it. Evangeline’s mouth parted and Mando finally replied, “Like that…I’m gonna have to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” She inhaled in response to his movements…She always became a mess when he touched her, “I want to…<em>I</em> want to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>It even sounded kind of silly coming from her mouth…It didn’t fit her voice at all, but the way he looked at her – he didn’t seem to think it was silly. Instead, his other thumb found her lower lip and he muttered to her, “I’ve never heard you say that word.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled sheepishly, before slowly rising to her knees on both sides of his waist, adjusting him beneath her. He assisted, helping her align herself before she lowered herself down – wet and slick…taking him all at once. She tensed only slightly from the quick movement, she was used to him gradually working his way in – it wasn’t usually up to her to do. The sound he made was music, and she nervously glanced at the basket…And the baby was still sleeping. Still, she pulled the blanket tighter around herself as she started to lift herself up and down on top of him – the warmth in her lower body spreading all over and the adrenaline reaching her brain and fogging it over. Mando leaned back against the headboard again, still holding her hips and assisting her in lifting up and down off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker,” Mando gasped out, “You always feel so perfect…It’s only for me, Evangeline –“</p><p> </p><p>He leaned upward, rubbing that sensitive place again and Evangeline bit down on her lip once more, continuing to move on him, grinding her hips down into his. His other hand released her hip, taking her by her hair gently, pulling her head down so he could breathe into the shell of her ear, “You’re mine…Only mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, increasing the weight of her movements down on him. He pulled her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the blanket falling and revealing her bare spine. Mando’s other hand continued to touch that same place, hungry for every shiver her body offered around him. Evangeline kissed his shoulder, the place where she had bitten him to stay quiet the night before evident and maybe she thought that could fix the mark she had left behind. Her hips continued down and down and down, until his hand released her hair and she took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his, saying, “I want…I want you to cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline knew most of what she was saying was just a copycat of what he had said to her in the past…But she wanted to say something to him…She wanted him to feel her and hear her. She whimpered when his thumb pressed harder in response, and he grabbed her chin, ordering, “You first.”</p><p> </p><p>The thumb moved in circles with more force against her, and she quickened her pace – even though her thighs were burning and maybe she had underestimated how much work this was. He brought his hips forward to meet hers, to bury himself deeper, almost making her forget that she needed to be quiet. Her eyes were seeing stars in the corners, and his finger was still going, despite the fact she was tensing around his length, biting her tongue to stay silent as small sounds left her throat and she nearly stopped moving on him completely, but he grabbed her hips to keep her going up and down – riding out her high. Evangeline pressed her mouth to the side of his throat, kissing and pulling him nearer to her. He wrapped his arms over her back and pulled her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like that, cyar’ika?”</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers slid over his shoulders and she nodded, her eyes closed as she whispered, trying to catch her breath while he continued to move her up and down, “Yes…Yes, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>She had never called him such a thing, but the hum from deep in his chest told her that he approved…That it was okay now. She felt completely wet, legs shaking, and she was pretty much jelly. He started moving her faster on top of him, bringing his own hips up to meet hers again and again. The sound of flesh and their breathing were the only things filling the room. His eyes raised, meeting hers and his were half-lidded, laden with pleasure as his mouth parted to pant past. They were different like this, staring at her – eating her alive. They almost seemed darker with a hunger Evangeline couldn’t describe. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hair as she was dragged down to press her mouth against his, though the kiss was mostly just them gasping into each other. Until his teeth dug into her lower lip and dragged it along, releasing in favor of putting his mouth to her throat. She could only close her eyes, as his quick and forceful pace slammed into her body, soft whimpers leaving her with each thrust. He spoke to her, “You’re so pretty like this…Taking all of me.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw his eyes travel to that place between them, where they were together. Evangeline watched his expression, that same hunger…starvation almost dripping from his features as he watched their bodies connect. She almost felt embarrassed, though she didn’t know why…It wasn’t a thought she could dwell on long in the brain fog.</p><p> </p><p>Mando pulled her down, burrowing himself deeply into her and she heard him let out a quiet gasp – warmth filling her as he finished. Quickly, she pressed her mouth to his cheek – savoring how tense he was against her, pulsing inside of her as he came down. Gently, his calloused hand rubbed her thigh and he slowed their movements, and eventually she simply sat in his lap. Carefully, she slid him out of her, and his chest rose and fell heavily. Evangeline looked at Grogu once more…Still snoring in the early morning sun.</p><p> </p><p>When she looked back at Mando, he was leaning against the headboard, eyes closed and mouth parted. She put her hands on his chest, laying on him and staring up at him with wide eyes. The sticky mess between them smelled of sex, and slowly his eyes opened, and he looked down at where she was on top of him. He reached out, gathering her long hair up before pushing it behind her bare shoulder, as he spoke, mostly to himself and musing, “My bride.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s head tilted, and she questioned, “Din?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes traveling over her skin that wasn’t concealed by her body on his, and she went on, “What is husband in your language?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando took her chin firmly, and answered her easily, the word rolling off his tongue, “Riduur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Riduur,” She repeated, grinning. Her grey orbs stared at him and she said, “My riduur…”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself up, gently sliding her from him. As he stood, he pressed his lips to the side of her head, before grabbing his pants from the floor and slipping them on. She was still wet, between her legs, so she opted to wrap one of the blankets around herself, standing as well – but instead going into the refresher to shower herself clean. It wasn’t what she had expected the morning to be in the slightest, and her thoughts were clouded as she quickly showered and got dressed for the day. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she slipped the white cotton dress over her body…Not willing to suffer through another hot day. She also replaced the bandage on her cut…which she noticed was slightly inflamed, but she put a bit more medicine on it and recovered it. By the time she exited the refresher, she noticed Grogu was leaning on the side of the basket, his head tilted towards her. Mando was gone, but the door was standing open.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pushed her wet hair over her shoulder before going to the baby and lifting him from the basket. She spoke to him softly, “Good morning, where did he go?”</p><p> </p><p>She carried the baby towards the door, peeking out. To her surprise, Mando was out there, already dressed in his armor, speaking to Karga. She stepped around the wall and took a few strides outside before Karga noticed her – Mando’s back turned to her and the baby. He smiled and greeted, “Good morning, Miss Evangeline. How did you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, her face getting warm, but she tried to ignore it as she croaked, “Uh…Great, Karga…Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, and gestured to Mando who had turned to face them as well as he said, “I was telling Mando, the new ship just landed. You should all come see it, and make sure it’s to your liking.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that wasn’t what she expected. She blinked a few times, but nodded her head nonetheless and forced a small smile as a twist of anxiety grabbed hold. A ship meant transportation, and transportation meant Mando might have been leaving. Which triggered a deep dread inside of her. She watched as Mando looked back at Karga and she heard his modulated voice speak, sounding nothing like he had just a while ago, “We’ll be there in a little while, Karga. We just got up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right,” Karga waved a hand, “Take your time. We’ll be right outside of town.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that Karga turned, striding away. Mando walked back towards the house, Evangeline blinking against the sunshine when he paused and he gestured to her leg. She looked down, seeing the bandage as he questioned, “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a cut,” Evangeline shook her head, “Not a big deal, I cleaned it and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, but continued into the shed-home nonetheless. Evangeline hurried in behind him, the door sliding shut. Evangeline brought Grogu and set him down on the bed, the baby tilting his head and letting out a slight whine. She knew he was probably hungry for breakfast, and she turned, stepping around Mando who was standing there rather…awkwardly before grabbing a few protein bars and bringing them back. Evangeline ripped them open, tearing them into smaller pieces before handing them over to Grogu who made a happy sound in response. She kneeled in front of the bed, to be eye level with the Child until she heard Mando speak behind her…</p><p> </p><p>“You should eat one of those…Honestly, you should eat something <em>real</em> for breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head. Even the thought of eating something made her nauseous as she continued to hand the kid more pieces to gobble down. She spoke over her shoulder, “That’s not really an option – not unless I want to just throw it back up.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least the vitamins Jubileenen gave you.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. Honestly, she hadn’t been doing a good job taking those either. Slowly, she sat on her feet, moving down from her knees. She looked back at him again, this time staring into his helmet over her shoulder and she smiled sheepishly, “I uh…I don’t know where they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He questioned, “You haven’t been taking them?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s shoulders slouched and she turned herself around to face him fully, before saying, “I bet they don’t even do anything. It’s probably some scam to get credits off of people, and besides…they make the nausea worse…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused as he stared down at her, and she could only imagine his face was less than understanding. Evangeline pushed herself to her feet, continuing on, sounding almost defensive as she crossed her arms over her chest, “I think the sprout is perfectly content in its incubator.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando turned, and she watched as he started digging through cabinets, causing her to sigh again. Evangeline looked back at Grogu who was still munching on his breakfast, letting out tiny noises of happiness. When she heard the rattling of a bottle, Evangeline inwardly cursed, shutting her eyes a moment before turning back around and facing Mando. When she did, he was already pouring one of the ugly, chalky pills into his hand – approaching her with his glove out in offering. Evangeline frowned, taking the vitamin. She walked over to the sink, and she heard Mando speaking behind her, “One, you gotta stop calling it a sprout. Two, it’s not going to be very content in its incubator if it starves to death.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline popped the vitamin in her mouth, leaning her head over the sink to get a gulp of water before swallowing. When she turned back around, Mando had taken one of Grogu’s protein bars, tossing it towards her. She caught it clumsily and he ordered, “Eat that. I was gonna get clean after…this morning, but Karga showed up.”</p><p> </p><p>He then disappeared into the refresher, and Evangeline slowly pulled the wrapping paper from the protein bar, biting into it. She willed her stomach not to grow nauseous, focusing on breathing deeply. Eventually, she managed to get the entirety of it down, shaking her head at Grogu who made a sad sound towards her eating the last bar. She threw the wrapper away before responding to him with a shrug of her shoulders, “He’s the one who took it, not me. I would’ve let you have all three.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sat down next to Grogu. Her hand slid silently over her lower abdomen and she frowned, looking down at Grogu, who stared at her. She grimaced and spoke, “I think I’m already kind of doing a bad job at this…”</p><p> </p><p><em>This</em> being the…mother thing.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard though…sharing her body. The concept was difficult. Whether she took care of herself had never really affected anyone else. And despite Mando’s sometimes cold exterior, he seemed to already be doing a better job than she was. Still, she felt she was doing an okay job with Grogu. Over the past several weeks, she had been spending the most time with him. So there was that at least. She just felt so unwell so often now, and she was lethargic but also simultaneously, more jittery than she had ever been in her life. Bored to pieces. And it wasn’t like she had grown up in a village with constant entertainment. It was just as if her body was in a constant state of wanting to go somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline spent a lot of time ignoring the sprout. Not just its existence, but also the feelings it gave off. Mostly because it was scary. The more it grew, the more she felt its presence – intense and intermingling with her own thoughts. And frighteningly, it felt very similar to Mando…It felt like his mind in a separate being – and it was almost frustrating because it was in <em>her</em> body. It was almost like he had placed a fingerprint there, and it lingered. And there was a feeling of glee from the sprout when Mando was around too…And Evangeline felt glad when he was around – despite their ignoring of the past few weeks, but maybe she was just jealous. She hadn’t told Mando that the sprout recognized his voice and his presence…Because it almost felt weird to say. It wasn’t as if it was cognitive, that wasn’t possible, but the emotions were a natural thing.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped when the refresher door slid open and Mando emerged. Apparently, several minutes had passed while she sat in her thoughts. He looked down at her, and she must have had a strange expression on her face, because Mando questioned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” She trailed off a moment, brows furrowing, before she hesitated and then answered him rather bluntly, “The sprout likes you more.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was taken aback by that. Because they sat in silence – at least a few beats of it as he stood there. Finally, he questioned, sounding greatly confused, “It…thinks?”</p><p> </p><p>“It feels,” Evangeline provided, standing to her feet, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, “It – it feels like you…Almost chastising me when I do stupid things, and it feels happy when you speak. It’s kind of annoying – like a whole other background noise in my skull…like a humming.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline ran a hand through her hair, looking away. She thought she sounded stupid for a moment because Mando was quiet again, just staring. But after a few moments, he stepped around her and picked Grogu up from the bed, replying finally, “Probably because I feed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha…Ha,” Evangeline did roll her eyes this time, following Mando as he headed to the door. The two exited into the sunlight, and she wondered if the dress might have been a bad idea considering she could easily burn under the sun without the proper covering, but she figured they wouldn’t be long. Maybe just to admire the new ship and then return home. The sunlight was warm in the morning, coming over the horizon, not yet fully risen into the sky. The streets were fairly empty, besides vendors getting ready for another day of selling merch. Evangeline waved at Heidiana as they passed, and the woman did the same.</p><p> </p><p>The closer they got to the outer edge of the town, the more that dread over the ship grew. The idea of it…The idea of all of it was intimidating and she almost wanted to ask what his plan was. If he truly intended to leave. But such questions always seemed to die somewhere in her mouth and it never returned. Not until inopportune times. Before they had even exited the town she could see it there waiting – silver in the sunlight. It didn’t look brand new, but it looked like it could fly. It was a gunship, not completely unlike the Razor Crest had been – but she wasn’t surprised that Mando would want something similar to his old one.</p><p> </p><p>Karga and Cara were both there, and they were exiting the ship as Evangeline and Mando were arriving. Evangeline watched as Mando set Grogu on the ground and he waddled after a nearby bug. She then turned to the other two as they approached and Karga was grinning ear to ear, clearly very proud of the ship. Despite her worry, Evangeline couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her own lips in response to his excitement. Karga stepped aside, gesturing as he questioned, “Well? Isn’t she a beauty?”</p><p> </p><p>“On the outside,” Mando hummed, not sounding completely convinced, “There’s a lot more to it than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Karga patted his shoulder, “Let me give you the grand tour.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline reached down, scooping the baby up into her arms, as she went to follow them, Cara staying behind to stroll with her. The woman leaned over, whispering so Karga couldn’t hear, “He’s so proud of this thing, you’d think he built it himself.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed in response, the baby squirming because she had stolen him from the bug as they walked up the ramp. Immediately her eyes adjusted from the bright sunlight to the dimly lit ship, taking it all in. It really did look similar to the Razor Crest, though it appeared somewhat newer. Shinier maybe…With more compartments. But there was still a ladder leading up to the cockpit. She could hear Karga pointing out random things to Mando, stuff like weapons storage, things that didn’t really make much sense to her, but she didn’t care. She had found his blasters so easily last time, it had almost been funny. She wished she could see if Mando was impressed or not, his outer shell hard to read and she couldn’t really pick up on anything he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Karga caught her attention though when he spoke happily…</p><p> </p><p>“Even has another mobile carbonite freezing system!” Karga continued to grin, “In case those jobs decide they wanna be contrary.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her chest constrict, holding the baby a bit tighter to herself. She didn’t know…it had been a suspicion, the two of them meeting in private to talk. She had even thought about it the night before, and Mando had told her Karga was still running the Guild under the table and giving out pucks. She had…well, she had just been holding onto a hope that he wasn’t going to rejoin. That he wasn’t going to leave as soon as he got his ship, but that didn’t seem very likely in the moment. Fear bubbled a bit, and she noticed when his head whipped in her direction – face concealed by the helmet. Evangeline took a deep breath, and she could hear Cara commenting on something – speaking to her. Cara and Karga must not have been aware she didn’t know as she exhaled, and looked at Cara…Forcing a smile in response to the comment.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes burned, but she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could feel Mando’s eyes on her. The room got strangely loud in her ears, but she pushed the emotions down. She kept telling herself she had already known…That the suspicions had told her, but for some reason it still hurt a lot. She adjusted Grogu, who was still squirming, but she held him close for her own benefit…for her own comfort, as Cara spoke to her and Mando stared and stared and stared…Digging holes into her skin. Skin he had touched that morning and the night before. She didn’t want to ruin it. She had felt so happy. Evangeline had almost forgotten there was a universe outside of the little shed. That there were more pressing things begging for their attention. The ship was beautiful, and she was glad Mando wouldn’t be without one anymore. She just felt selfish inside of herself.</p><p> </p><p>It was painful, forcing herself to be happy there in the ship as Karga gave the tour. Not just because of the thoughts bombarding her, but also because she simply didn’t feel very well at the moment. The forced breakfast and the vitamins were making her stomach uneasy and she noticed the cut on her leg was itching beneath the bandage. She kept her mouth closed though, only commenting on things that Karga seemed particularly proud of. At one point, she felt Mando’s gloved hand press against her lower back, firm and grounding. And she could feel he was trying to comfort her. Maybe he could see her eyes turn pink around the edges, or the way her shoulders trembled.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when they exited the ship, that Mando took Grogu from her arms…The small comfort she had holding the baby close and she blinked at him as he handed Grogu to Cara before saying to Evangeline, “Take a walk with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked up at him, the hand on her back leading her away from their friends. Even as they walked off, she could still hear Karga’s glee over the ship in the background. She looked into the distance where they were headed, and she knew they wouldn’t roam into the lava fields, but she worried about it nonetheless. The wind blew, and once there was distance between them and the town, Mando hummed through the helmet, “You’re angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Evangeline breathed, as she stopped in her steps and turned to look at him. Her hands grabbed the edges of her dress to keep it down as the wind blew and she shook her head, “Really I’m…I’m not angry…I’m scared.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward, his shadow falling over her…It was still early – the sun claiming the planet in its grasp. Evangeline looked away from him – even though she couldn’t see his eyes she couldn’t imagine making eye contact under the mask. There were no tears, she supposed she didn’t know how to react to the fear as it imbedded itself inside of her. Mando questioned, sounding like he was truly trying to get to the root, “Of what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of everything,” Evangeline’s voice cracked and she finally looked at him, shaking her head, “What if…What if you’re gone when it comes?”</p><p> </p><p>“When what…” He paused, then as if he remembered, he denied, “Evangeline, you’re not due for several months. It won’t happen until the colder season.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline let out a puff of air, “What if you <em>die</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to die,” Evangeline thought she heard a little offense in his voice. But she couldn’t help but ask. It was deep-down dread and if she could just go with him…Could just be with him…Maybe she could do something, anything. Even if he had been living so long on his own with no one, and he had survived, she dreaded the thought of him being alone. He got even closer and he murmured, “I’ve been doing this for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s throat felt dry as she managed to speak, “I won’t do it…If you die, I won’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t do what? Give birth?” Mando scoffed, but part of him sounded concerned and she shut her eyes at the tone in his voice, “That’s not exactly something you can stop.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew that was a stupid thing to say. But there was something terrifying in thinking about something that was going to happen that was completely out of her control. But she was so scared…She was so scared of him leaving – she was scared of him dying and she was scared of having the sprout all by herself. Along with Grogu…but the giving birth process – that was what horrified her, and if she had to be alone…She didn’t know if she could do it. Quietly, she bit the words out, “You could just stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” He said, leaving no room for argument, and Evangeline blinked upward, staring at him silently as she tried to calm the racing in her chest that was so damaged by fear. A hand grabbed her forearm, holding her attention, even under a gentle grip and Mando went on, “We have nothing. The ship was only because I agreed to return to the Guild. Along with where you sleep. We can only rely on Cara and Karga’s generosity for so long. I have to take care of you, the kid, and…There’s going to be another person soon, Evangeline…That will need those things too. Not to mention, I still haven’t found Grogu a Jedi –“</p><p> </p><p>“Grogu doesn’t need a Jedi,” Evangeline whispered, “And I can do something…M-My mother and grandmother taught me to sew, I could make things –“</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off, pulling his helmet from his head. Evangeline was almost surprised by the way he did it out in the open, but she supposed no one was out there with them. He took her face in his hand, leaning over and pressing his mouth to her temple before pulling back just enough to bury his face in her hair, murmuring, “Stop…Just stop. This is the only way I know how to give you and them what you all need – don’t argue.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it,” Evangeline responded, weakly, “You’re going to leave…And you still want to find Grogu a teacher, because you don’t think I can do it – you don’t think I can teach him…And you don’t think I can help take care of us, what can I do then? Do you even think I can have a baby, if you don’t think I can do any of this?”</p><p> </p><p>The side of his face pressed harder into her hair and he pulled her closer. She squeezed her eyes shut, and went on when he didn’t reply, “I love you…And I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to be apart.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He took her by the face, pulling away and tilting her head up before he pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss was heavy, and Evangeline held onto him as not to fall over, before he pulled away and spoke with his mouth still nearly against her, “I love you…And I’ll come back. I’ll always come back because I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he pulled away, staring down at her with his large brown eyes and she swallowed, her face still held firmly between his hands. She blinked, over and over again. Even though he had said it the night before, it was still odd to hear it from his mouth. It was still odd to feel it in the pit of her chest when he said it. Evangeline didn’t feel like he needed anything from her – that she could only offer burdens. His glove pushed a strand of hair from her face, and his head tilted as he said, “And I do believe you can do these things…I do believe you can have the baby and be its mother. A – A <em>good</em> one. But none of that matters if we can’t eat, or if we don’t have a place to sleep…And I don’t want to raise Grogu or the baby on a ship, doing what I do.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, then, “I still do want to find him a teacher…Because he’s too powerful. He can do things, even you can’t, and you don’t even know if he sees things like you do.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know that…But she had to hope that their connection to the Force made it true. Her eyes watered, but she looked away, chewing her lower lip. She felt his eyes studying her – strangely…going up and down. She hesitantly returned his gaze, and she heard his voice come from low in his chest, “You look very nice today.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s face got warm. She didn’t know why she still got embarrassed…They had just had sex that morning. Obviously he felt some sort of attraction. The compliment had seemingly come out of nowhere, but it sounded like it was a part of his attempt to make her feel better, and he was awkward. She shook her head, “I’m…I look weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like myself,” Evangeline inhaled, “It’s only going to get worse, right? Which sounds completely self-centered and stuff…It’s just weird to look in the mirror every day and to find something is different. And clothes <em>feel</em> different.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation had shifted. She wondered if it was one of the only altercations they had actually talked through rather than storming away from one another or someone (her) ending up in tears. It was a relatively nice development, honestly. She appreciated it. Mando mostly looked confused by her comment, but he wasn’t the one with the rapidly swelling abdomen. She noticed his eyes flash there, but then quickly rise to her face once more as if he hadn’t. This experience…she knew it was nothing particularly exciting for the two of them. It had just happened…a result of lacking sense. A guilty pleasure they hadn’t considered at the time. Stupid…is what Evangeline would have called it. Mando hummed, “Your body will change a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline made a face and questioned, “Why do you act like you know so much about this stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>She did wonder…He seemed to know a lot more than she did about pregnancy. Maybe he had younger siblings, she didn’t know…but she had been an only child and even though women in her village had children, she had never been very involved with it other than simple tasks when they gave birth, such as getting water and blankets. Her mother and grandmother had often involved themselves in such assistance. Mando shook his head, and slowly put his helmet back on and she immediately missed his features as they disappeared once more. He then replied to her question, “I grew up in a clan, in close quarters. We weren’t all foundlings, some children were born to other Mandalorians.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh…Well, she hadn’t thought about that. Evangeline’s eyes widened, and she croaked, “Have you seen…”</p><p> </p><p>The question trailed off, but she knew he understood as he answered unfalteringly, “I’ve seen births.”</p><p> </p><p>That was crazy to her, mostly because she imagined Mando as being someone who knew nothing about things like that…Just blasters and other weapons and other things a warrior would be taught. It had never occurred to her that he was raised in a clan – and the word clan seemed to indicate a closeness. It was her fault for assuming such a thing – it wasn’t like Mando was an idiot. But it would make sense. She imagined clans were families like any other, maybe even closer. Whether by blood or not. And Mando had called her and Grogu his clan.</p><p> </p><p>A gloved hand reached up, and took her gently by the back of her neck before leading her back towards the town.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mando could see she was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Every time the prospect of him leaving, or the birth of the child was brought up, he watched the way she shriveled into a mess of anxiety. He wished he knew how to make her understand…How to make her listen to him and comprehend that this wasn’t some whimsical thing. That they couldn’t live off of caring about one another – and he was going to have to do something and this…<em>This</em>, the Guild and bounty hunting…it was all he knew. And it was <em>good</em> money…And considering they had lost all of their credits when the Razor Crest was destroyed, they were running out of options.</p><p> </p><p>She and the kid had fallen asleep by midday, curled into a chair in the cool air of Cara’s office. He watched her chest rise and fall – Grogu sleeping soundly on her abdomen, the small bump ever visible there. An evidence. The only evidence. He wasn’t sure if he feared it in the same way she did…Not because of the same reasons. He knew she didn’t trust his intentions. Truthfully, he had none that he could name – besides the ones that came subconsciously with The Way. But it frightened her – and he would not voice it aloud. She also seemed afraid to actually have the child…Which he couldn’t blame her for. He had heard the agony of women from behind doors.</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s fears were rooted in something different. Rooted in not knowing if he could protect all three of them. Not knowing if he could take care of them. Not understanding his own stupidity, his own heartlessness, and not understanding the gripping pain he felt at the thought of losing Evangeline…Of no longer having her, or her love. He recognized the feeling, despite the fact he had never felt it for a partner before, he knew he loved her in return. But it had been difficult to acknowledge, and when he had that drunk under his hands, repeatedly bringing his fist down upon the man’s face – well…he had known he loved her then.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he had known he had loved her in that shower…Before he had even known she was carrying his child. Before Gideon had even forced them to say the vows. If it was an option, he’d hide her. He would keep her somewhere safe, because he didn’t know who was still searching for her…Or Grogu…If Gideon had been the only threat. It felt like it was constantly overhead. Constantly wanting to be thought about, when in reality he would prefer to think about anything else. He would prefer to think of her, under him. He would prefer to think of the way she looked when Grogu did something that was funny. He would prefer to imagine the way she said his name when she was half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Cara’s voice spoke from behind him…</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t know what you were planning, did she?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn’t turn to look at the woman, as she came to stand beside him where he was gazing at Evangeline in the chair. He spoke through the helmet, “I think she knew…Somehow. She had figured it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Cara hummed. It was funny how Evangeline had befriended her. How she had softened the soldier. Maybe because Evangeline was so soft herself, others either accommodated it or they took advantage of it, and Cara wasn’t the type to stomp out lights. Part of Mando felt he had stomped something out of her…That she wasn’t the same person he had removed from that forest planet. He told himself she had been in danger…But she had asked to be dropped at the nearest stop and he hadn’t allowed her to go.</p><p> </p><p>Mando wondered constantly why he hadn’t. Why he would never be able to.</p><p> </p><p>Mando had forced her to stay…Then had bedded her…Had gotten her pregnant. And for what? For him to leave and chase bounties? It seemed necessary but he had made her cry so many times he couldn’t count anymore. And she had suffered in silence so long after Corvus, afraid to tell him. Afraid of the very thing he was going to do to her now.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent between himself and Cara for several beats, before finally Cara said, “She’s scared to death to have that baby alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not going to,” Mando replied, sighing, “I won’t take any jobs close to her due date. I think she’s more afraid of the birth itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Cara shrugged, “Well, who wouldn’t be? Something the size of a melon is ripping out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cara,” Mando rolled his eyes under the helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right,” Cara shook her head, “I’m just saying, she has a right to feel scared is all. Honestly, I think you’re awful relaxed about the whole thing, since you got over the secrecy part. It’s kind of discomforting.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando turned his head, and if she could see his face, she would have seen a glare. He was scared. But he wasn’t about to tell her that. Shortcomings were constant, he needed to handle this right, but so far he had been handling it in very wrong ways. Through frustration and cutting things off – and ruining conversation after conversation. He knew he had been destructive in that way. He had just…Felt awful. Guilty. Evangeline was bearing the result of their actions. And she was scared, and he could do nothing about it. If she hadn’t wanted the child – he wouldn’t have argued, but he had known the moment Pershing had told him, she had made her decision and it was his duty to protect her in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Discomforting,” Mando echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“Only because of the whole helmet thing,” She waved at his head, “We can never tell what’s happening under there.”</p><p> </p><p>There was more quiet, then…</p><p> </p><p>“Mando…If you go, she’s going to run.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt his chest stutter. His head whipped again in her direction, looking at her through his helmet. Distrust – despite the fact he trusted Cara with his life as he spoke through gritted teeth, “Did she say something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Cara replied, sounding nonchalant, as if the words hadn’t ripped fear through his bones, “But I’ve seen runners. She might stay a week…Or two, maybe she’ll try to convince herself she’s fine and that she can sit here day after day – but eventually it’s going to drive her nuts and she’s gonna run off…”</p><p> </p><p>Cara looked at him, “I wouldn’t imagine forever, but with Imperial remnants…it could be dangerous if she does. Especially if she brings Grogu along for the ride, which I can’t imagine her leaving him here.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not going to do that,” The words came low from his chest, “It would be stupid…and she wouldn’t have any transportation. Plus, in the next few weeks, she’ll definitely be showing…She’s not going to run away.”</p><p> </p><p>Cara grimaced, “I’m just telling you what I’ve seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando continued to glare under his helmet, but he kept his mouth shut. Cara and Karga had been generous to them, he didn’t want to say anything stupid. Instead, he moved towards Evangeline and the baby – taking Grogu up into his arms before he leaned downward, sliding his fingers over Evangeline’s cheek. Her brows furrowed and her eyes opened blearily to blink at him, and he gave a simple order, “C’mon, you can nap at home.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Home</em>. He wasn’t sure when the shed became their home, but Evangeline nodded – still blinking as she stood from the chair, Mando taking her by her arm to assist her sleepy body in standing. She looked pale, but he had grown used to it by now as the two of them exited the office into the bright sunlight…</p><p> </p><p>And Mando tried to convince himself Cara didn’t know what she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>She had been tired for most of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner had been a slow thing, she had forced herself to eat what she was given, but it was mostly just peer pressure from Mando that made her even get close to finishing it. Evangeline didn’t know if it was the dread of the day, or what…But she just wanted to go to bed and sleep for twelve hours straight, despite having taken a nap. Luckily, Mando must have noticed she wasn’t feeling the best, because he put the baby to bed himself, which was an interesting experience to watch. It was funny that Grogu wanted her to bounce him to bed – and reached for her because Mando didn’t do such things. It made her feel better about the sprout obviously preferring Mando.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when she slipped into the refresher that she found what could be wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had started removing the bandage on her leg and the moment she did – she saw that the slight inflammation from earlier in the day had worsened significantly. The cut was red, and swollen, and almost felt like a fever was coming from it, making her groan slightly under her breath in irritation. Of course, the stupid rusted bucket. Of course it would get infected and she stood to full height with a huff, glowering at herself in the mirror. She debated with herself…on whether or not to say anything about it…But honestly – she didn’t want her leg to rot off and she certainly didn’t want to get sick…if she wasn’t already. Considering she had felt terrible most of the afternoon, she figured it might have been her body’s response to the inflammation…</p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed before she let out a deep breath, and turned – opening the door of the refresher and exiting to find Mando had removed his helmet, and was sitting on the edge of the bed. She must have had a look on her face, because the moment he saw her – <em>he</em> had a look too. She stood there a few moments, awkwardly before he questioned, a hint of irritation in response to her stance…</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I messed up,” Evangeline grimaced, sticking out her leg for him to see. He looked down at it, and she could see the thoughts processing in his features before he grabbed her ankle where she was holding her leg out, pulling it towards himself. She nearly fell, having to hop forward quickly with a sound of distress as he studied the wound.</p><p> </p><p>Mando muttered, staring at it, “I thought you said it was a scratch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it <em>was</em>,” Evangeline answered with a gesture towards her leg, “But apparently the rusty bucket had germs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rusted…” Mando trailed off, before narrowing his eyes on her, “How did a bucket cut you?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked. Right. A part of her had forgotten the whole thing that had happened, other than the bucket itself. She poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue and folded her hands together before she propped them on her abdomen, her leg still being held by him on his leg. Her head then tilted and she explained, almost hesitantly, “It’s a long story…Grogu and I were playing catch and the ball ended up on the roof…so I used the bucket to stand on to get the ball back, but when I was climbing off the roof – my foot went through the bucket and I fell.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s brows furrowed and he blinked at her incredulously, “You climbed on the roof?”</p><p> </p><p>“…yes,” Evangeline chuckled nervously, “I seem to have underestimated how rotten the bucket was on the bottom…Or it could be the fact that an entire human is taking over my body.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando rolled his eyes, before returning his attention back to the wound. He slid a gloved hand over it, and Evangeline hissed in pain and pulled her leg away, glaring as she returned herself to both feet and stepped back. Mando stood, grabbing his helmet as he said, “It’s infected.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>are</em> a detective,” Evangeline replied blandly, “Was it the swelling or the fever radiating off of it?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t miss his scoff as he put his helmet on, and a modulated voice replied, “I’m going to get the doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline grimaced, biting her lip as he went to the door. She followed him about halfway, calling behind his back, “Okay, but no shots. He can salve it up all he wants, but I’m not taking any needles.”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her, and the door slid shut behind him. Evangeline stepped back, glancing at the baby asleep in his basket, blissfully unaware of the world around him. Maybe she wasn’t really tired from the cut, maybe it was just the sprout, but she went and laid on the bed anyway, lying flat on her back and staring at the ceiling. What a stupid way to get sick…Or a stupid way to get an infected cut. She considered briefly waking the baby and trying to convince him to do the same thing he had done to her stab wound, but it didn’t feel super important. She figured it was nothing the doctor couldn’t fix in a few seconds flat and it wasn’t like her leg was turning black or anything – so that was a good sign that she would survive.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shut her eyes, for what felt like only a moment – but when she was opening them again, someone was grabbing her ankle. She inhaled sharply, sitting up and blinking blearily – seeing both Mando and Doctor Jubileenen there, Mando being the one holding her leg. Evangeline pulled it away – glaring as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and she could hear them speaking but it sounded like blurbs in her ears. She tried to get her eyes to focus, and suddenly Doctor Jubileenen was speaking to her – before leaning forward with something in his hand…When he pulled back – she heard him hum a few words…</p><p> </p><p>“A bit of a fever…”</p><p> </p><p><em>Nice </em>was the only thought she could muster as the doctor inspected her wound. She wondered how she had gone downhill so fast, but she continued to blame it on just being sleepy. That the inflammation couldn’t make her sick so fast, though she probably wasn’t even truly ill…Once the cut was fixed, she was sure she would be fixed as well. The doctor pulled away, and she blinked with her brows furrowed in confusion as he reached into his case – pulling out a needle she swore was the size of her forearm…</p><p> </p><p>It was as if her hearing came back all at once and she held out a hand, “Woah, woah, woah!”</p><p> </p><p>Both men looked at her, and she supposed it was her first words since they had arrived back at the house. She felt…intoxicated. She had only been drunk once in her life when she and a few friends from her village had raided their parents’ homes for liquor, only to end up vomiting in the woods the entire night. This was similar, she supposed, the world twisting a bit at the edges, but it differed in that it definitely felt like a fever dream. She had started feeling lethargic around noon, but the plummet was sudden enough to make her stomach churn with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a med-shot,” Doctor Jubileenen said, “It’ll have you better in no time, and won’t be of danger to the child…Though they tend to knock people out because of how quickly it enters the body through the neck. So I suggest you go to bed straight away.”</p><p> </p><p>“The neck?” Evangeline’s voice cracked, and she grabbed her neck, looking at Mando with a pleading expression. Evangeline croaked, “What kinda shot goes in the neck that’s not the kidnapping kind?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando spoke then, and he sounded even more modulated in her feverish ears, “It’s just a shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy for you to say,” Evangeline replied sharply, “No one is trying to stab you in the throat!”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor stepped forward and Evangeline flinched, looking at the old man – wondering briefly how quickly her dizzy mind could make her stand and run. Her throat was scratchy, though she didn’t know if it was from the infection or the sudden fight or flight coursing through her body. She couldn’t ignore the way the wallpaper seemed to be twisting on the walls and she wondered if she really was drunk for a moment…Or if her fever was super, super high. She pressed a hand into her temple, and when the doctor moved forward again, she stuck out a leg to stop him, only for Mando to grab it and push it down. He put a knee on the bed, snatching the shot from the doctor and before Evangeline could even protest, he had pushed her hair back and imbedded the needle into her flesh. Evangeline let out a slightly sound of shock, before the needle was removed almost as soon as it had come.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ow</em>,” Evangeline whispered, grabbing her neck and looking at his spinning helmet as if he had just been the one to drive that knife through her chest those months ago. The doctor seemed to stand surprised for a moment at the action – but almost as soon as he had removed the needle, Evangeline felt a strange stinging, yet warmth drive itself from her neck to her shoulder. The confusion in her brain only doubled, and she dug her fingers into the sheets. She could hear the doctor telling Mando some kind of instructions, but Evangeline couldn’t make the garbled mess into something that made sense. Instead, she slowly plopped onto her back – looking at the tiles in the ceiling –</p><p> </p><p>The door slid shut…She supposed the doctor was gone and there was movement on the bed beside her, and when Mando came back into view…He was Din – no helmet. He was speaking, but she didn’t know what he was saying as his hands went under her arms, lifting her and moving her to lay on the pillows properly, pulling the blankets back. Evangeline glared, though her feelings felt more hurt than anything as she tried to focus on two of his eight eyes…</p><p> </p><p>“You stabbed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, his voice came into focus, though it seemed like he was in a tunnel, “Don’t climb on the roof next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t <em>stab</em> me,” Evangeline reiterated, and her voice was slurring as the drugs kicked in, “What happened to autonomy?”</p><p> </p><p>She heard him scoff, “By the time we got back you were in a fever dream…My guess is, you’ve felt like shit ever since you went to sleep at Cara’s office and you’ve just not said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that assessment was true, causing her to purse her lips and nod, her eyes squinted at the ceiling. Mando was starting to take off his armor and Evangeline’s brain connected that he could do that now – they were married – and he didn’t have to wear his helmet anymore and she wondered how she had forgotten behind all of the blurry memories and thoughts as she laid there. Once he was free of his beskar, his hands worked to bring the blanket on top of them both and he tightened them around her, causing her to squirm and she mumbled, “Straitjacket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep,” Mando ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline huffed, “You go to sleep…stabber.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a deep sigh. Evangeline turned her head ungracefully to face him, and he was staring at her, and she could barely see the features of his face behind the cloud in the room – a pretend cloud she was sure, but at least she was self-aware. Mando commented, “I sure hope the doctor was right and whatever was in that shot doesn’t cause the kid to come out like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline snorted, rolling her eyes, “Trust me – it won’t come out anything like…me. All it sounds like is <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando said nothing and Evangeline continued to slur, “Always thinking about how I’m gonna hurt us…Wouldn’t even let me try to get Grogu out of that blue forcefield thing. I swear, it’s like you on repeat – except it lives in my body.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Mando comment, “Self-preservation.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline ignored him. Instead, she stared at his face, taking in every single thing not hidden behind the cloud. His mouth…his nose…his eyes. Evangeline smiled to herself…</p><p> </p><p>“I hope it has your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked away, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Mando’s head whip in her direction…And maybe he said something in return but it fell on deaf ears as she finally drifted into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was blood…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And an intense pain she had never known in her life…not even when her lung was collapsing in on itself, an intense pain that felt like burning flames inside of her – and she screamed…Alone in the dark…With nothing and no one…Just alone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But then there was crying…Intermingling with the blood, not her own screams. But an infant, in the distance, different from Grogu and it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt – </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Evangeline sat up, she was screaming…</p><p> </p><p>Though, the scream was choked off when a hand clamped firmly over her mouth and her body was restrained against warmth – bare skin against her, and arms holding her body near, wrapping behind her head to give leverage to the hand over her mouth. Evangeline shoved, but the body didn’t budge, not in the slightest and she felt like she was drowning behind the hand – choking on the blood she had seen in her dream, and a sob erupted past it – only for her to finally, finally process the fact that the body restraining her was shushing her urgently in her ear, knees straddling her waist and preventing her from kicking. She continued to squirm a few moments until the shushing turned to words in her ears –</p><p> </p><p>“You’re safe,” The voice was thick with sleep, but also some sort of undertone of concern, “Stop screaming…You’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt hot tears on her face, and her brain recognized the voice as being Din. The bare chest against her was his, holding her tightly and not allowing her to move. When she stilled, and her screamed turn to quiet – choked off sobs, he must have assumed in the darkness that she had stopped fighting him. Carefully, he removed his hand from over her mouth, and there was a small sound that escaped her as he got off of her, unstraddling her hips. His hands went to her face though, sliding over her soaked cheeks, her mouth parted in gasps to catch her breath, and Mando murmured, “You’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Evangeline shook her head, shutting her eyes as the hands continued to hold her face firmly. She couldn’t see him in the dark, the sheets wrapped around them in the bed…But she could feel that she must have woken him and caused him to panic because the feelings coming off of him were terrified…For her. Evangeline gulped down the thickness in her throat and continued shakily, “It’s...It sounds so stupid – but…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline opened her eyes. She wished she could see him as she croaked, “I’m scared...And I don’t want it to hurt. And I don’t even know how…”</p><p> </p><p>He must have understood. Because Evangeline noticed the way the bed shifted, and he moved closer to her. He put a hand on her thigh, pulling her legs near him before taking the side of her face and leaning inward. She felt his breath in the dark before his lips smoothed over the side of her temple, her cheek, and then her mouth. It was relatively quick, before he pulled away just enough to tell her, “Evangeline…it’s going to hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled sharply. Evangeline didn’t know what she expected him to say, she supposed it was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away and continued, “Your body knows how to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>And she knew that too. She knew all of these things, and yet her hands still shook at the thought. She heard him inhale, then let out a long breath as he pushed her hair back – even though he couldn’t see her very well in the darkness, she knew. Then a solemn voice returned to her, “I’m sorry. I know you’re very afraid. But we’ve still got so much time before you have to worry about that…okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded oddly gentle. Evangeline nodded her head mutely, his body adjusting them to lie down together. She faced him, both on their sides and he pulled her head under his chin, and she could hear his heart thumping in his chest. She supposed her shouting hadn’t bothered Grogu much – which was more than she could say for herself. It was like…an irrational fear – something she had hardly thought of in the past. She wanted the sprout…she wanted the sprout to be okay, and to be healthy…But Maker, she was terrified, especially after the dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Din…” Evangeline began, and her brain still felt kind of cloudy, she assumed from the shot earlier, “How did we get to this point?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew it had been event after event…A witch hunt turned something else. Sex. Rejection. It felt very convoluted. And almost like she was smothered under an immense weight that she could do nothing but push through. His chest expanded, then shrunk…and his fingers carded through her hair. Evangeline wasn’t even sure why she had asked the question in the first place…Probably because she was still a bit loopy. Quietly though, he answered her, “I don’t know…I just know, there was something – something I couldn’t let go.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause, then…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never be able to not have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pushed herself closer to him, burying herself into his chest even further. However, she knew he was going to say more when she heard him take in a breath, quiet and maybe even hesitant as he said, “Evangeline…no matter what…don’t run.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed, and she lifted her head slightly…</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t run,” He repeated, and she felt confusion swallow her – and she didn’t know what to say to that. It seemed so off topic…Correlating with nothing. He took her hand, lips pressing to her palm like always in a kiss and he continued, “Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>And even if she <em>didn’t</em> understand…She nodded anyway…</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Fever Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She leaned into him, but he knew his curiosity and concern was going to make the words come out, as he murmured to her, his face near hers, “What was the nightmare about?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a shorter chapter. Just some fluff before we get back into the main plot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mando didn’t know what he expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of him had thought the shot the doctor had given them would be the thing to fix it all. And truthfully, her leg didn’t look as inflamed as it had earlier. But the fever was still existent, after hours and hours of wasted time. After her nightmare, he had spent all of that time awake in the night, constantly sliding his hand over her forehead, finding it was still warm. He would shine a light on her wound – knowing it looked better…Less red around the edges and the medicine had obviously worked quickly to attack whatever it was…But her body was taking a bit more time. Something he assumed was normal, but he wasn’t a fucking doctor…He didn’t know these things, besides the basics of fixing his own wounds.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando kept debating on going to get Jubileenen. Debating telling him to get his ass back there and fix her, like he said the shot would. But he just laid beside her instead, stringing her hair through his fingers as she slept, watching her chest rise and fall. She had gone back to sleep after waking up screaming. And he had done his best to hold her and to comfort her. Maybe he had been too blunt…in telling her that it was going to hurt, but he knew it would. He didn’t know the kind of pain – but it had to be excruciating to make women born as warriors in the way of the Mandalore to scream the way they seemed to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pressed his hand to her forehead again, then her cheek. Her skin was still feverish under his hand. He let out a sigh, pushing himself from the bed before he went into the kitchen, grabbing a rag in the darkness. He ran it under some cold water before returning to the bed and scooting close to her, slowly dabbing the cold rag to her forehead, before pulling down the collar of her shirt to press it against her sternum. Unfortunately, her eyes fluttered open – and she reached out and grabbed his wrist as a surprised sound left her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Mando shushed, “It’s just me…I’m trying to cool you down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline released his wrist, and her voice croaked, “What time is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nearly two,” Mando hummed, glancing at the clock. She must have been disoriented by the darkness flooding in from outside, and swallowing around them. But he could see her face dimly. She was blinking at the ceiling, and Mando questioned, “How do you feel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline replied softly, “Tired…I think I was dreaming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando had come to fear her dreams sometimes. They made him nervous, ever since he hadn’t believed her on the estuary moon, a guilt that he carried to that very day. Or her waking up…screaming just hours before, and he wondered what she had dreamed of then. From the way she had spoken, he supposed she had dreamed of giving birth, of the pain, and he hoped that it wasn’t something like the visions that she had. He hoped that it wouldn’t be as horrible and as terrifying as it had sounded from her cries. But he couldn’t be sure. Slowly, he unbuttoned her night shirt to get better access to her chest, adjusting the rag…Finally he managed to question…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where he sat beside her, he could see her eyes finally move over and find him. He watched her open her mouth as if to reply, but she paused…Brows furrowing before she finally answered him, “I can’t remember…not much anyway, not like the…the nightmare. I could hear the baby crying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando glanced back at Grogu sleeping in his basket and he questioned, “Grogu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no verbal response…She only shook her head, and Mando’s eyes traveled to her abdomen. Right. Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts, he bit the inside of his cheek. She was staring at the ceiling again, eyes hardly blinking and he figured maybe she was thinking of the nightmare again from the expression on her face. Mando leaned forward, pressed his lips to her temple, trying to pull her away from it. She leaned into him, but he knew his curiosity and concern was going to make the words come out, as he murmured to her, his face near hers, “What was the nightmare about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head turned slightly, and they were inches from each others faces. Her eyes searched his own in the dark, and he could tell her gaze was darting from his mouth, to his nose, to his eyes, and then back again over and over…Searching for something. Though he didn’t know what…He just wished he could give it to her. He noticed her breathing was shaky as she answered him…sounding almost hesitant to say the words…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was…in labor,” Evangeline whispered weakly, “And I was alone…and it was…it was coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First there was confusion – then there was realization, followed closely by dread. Sometimes her dreams came true and that one…that was one he wasn’t willing to allow to be real. He couldn’t imagine why she would ever be alone as the baby came. His heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed – throat bobbing as he tried to think of what to say…But his mind was racing. After the boat incident, he knew the dreams were scarily accurate. She had told him he was drowning, and he had nearly done it. Which made him even more terrified of her words…And without thinking he let go of the rag on her chest, sliding his hand under her shirt as he pressed his palm to her abdomen, where the swelling had begun only a few weeks ago. He felt her stiffen under him, and he ordered, “Listen…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was staring, waiting…And he wasn’t even sure what he was going to say. A part of him was kind of sick of fate being so tricky…And he wasn’t even sure he believed in fate. He had always thought fate was made by actions – but he was starting to worry there was no choice. Mando finally allowed the words to leave his mouth, “You will <em>not</em> be alone. I would die before I let that happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if you do?” Evangeline’s voice broke, and Mando removed his hand from her abdomen immediately, climbing to his knees before leaning over her. He put his face in the pillow beside her head, and he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, squeezing as if he was going to dissipate into nothing more than dust. He slid his hands and arms under her back, between her and the mattress and returned the embrace, turning his head in the pillow to whisper into her ear…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear…on everything, I won’t,” He didn’t know if he could make such a promise…but a part of him felt like he had to. She always felt so small in his arms, and she was trembling…Whether from anxiety or the fever, he didn’t know. Mando continued, sounding more forceful and harsher than he intended, but he was trying to make her believe as he bit the words out, “You are my wife. You’re carrying my child, and you love and care for my foundling. And I will kill anyone who gets in the way of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not the most romantic thing to say, but he wasn’t trying to make it romantic. He was angry at whatever force was making her dream such things. And he expected her to argue with his words, but she just continued to hug him, burying her face in his neck and shoulder. He heard her whimper, “Why can’t I just not be a coward?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not a coward,” Mando muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I am,” Evangeline’s voice raised a bit, “I am…because…People have babies all the time. They give birth every day, on planets that don’t even have technology – but I’m still so <em>scared</em>. And I always thought…when I had children, my mother could tell me that it’s going to be okay, but she’s dead…She won’t be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando lifted his head, and looked down at her face. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought about her wanting her mother there…either of her parents. And the fact that the people who had raised her…who had been her entire support system her whole life were murdered. Slowly, he carded his fingers over her scalp and he shook his head. Maker, he wished he could give her that. He wished he could give them back to her, but that was something he could never do and never be. He thought of his own mother…Before the Mandalorians had become his family…Maybe having been a child when they had gone…It had benefitted him in that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he could muster was, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He touched her face, and she was quiet…Her skin was still warm. Mando attempted to reassure her through a voice that had very seldom attempted to comfort before meeting her and the kid, “I’ll do my best to be what you need when the time comes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence befell them. He heard her sniffle, but she wasn’t crying. Mando sat back up fully, sitting down on the mattress before removing the rag on her chest. He tossed it to the bedside table, and when he looked back at her, she was looking at him, her head shifted on the pillow to get a better angle. He watched her expression silently, trying to read her in the little lighting that they had. He watched her hands smooth down the fabric of her night shirt over her stomach and he saw her glance towards it. He could barely hear her as she mumbled, “I wonder if it’s a girl or boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando hadn’t…given it much thought. Not past it being a baby. Many infants looked the same to him anyway. It seemed she was trying to shift the subject, and he could see on her face she wasn’t feeling well. Her head shook, and she asked him, just as quietly, “What do you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn’t thought about that either. Honestly, he didn’t care what it was. He just wanted it to be safe. He wanted Evangeline and Grogu to all be safe. He felt…inadequate for such a conversation – only offering a slight shrug of his shoulders, which was absolutely lame. He saw her mouth lift upward, as if entertained by his reaction. She said, “I don’t care either way…I just hope it’s healthy. Though I imagine it’s cooking right now, with the fever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her entertained smirk turned into a frown. He figured it was a joke, but he could tell she was worried by the look on her face. Mando pushed a few strands of hair out of her face as he replied, “I’ll go get the doctor in the morning if it doesn’t go down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded in agreement, and he was surprised she didn’t argue. He had noticed she had an aversion to doctors, needles, things of the sort…But she had told him before that her village didn’t really have doctors, so maybe that was why. Evangeline seemed to take a moment to think, and he wondered what about, but then she said, “It’s not upset or anything…It’s not scared. It feels happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was good…he could appreciate that she could feel such things, just so they would know if something bad was happening. Mando looked down, and cleared his throat, sounding awkward again and it was so strange, “Evangeline…did you want children?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head tilted, and her face looked kind of taken aback by the question. It took a few seconds for her to answer, as if she was searching his shadowed features for something, “I suppose…yes…I wanted to be a mother. I had just imagined it…differently. I imagined being on my home planet – with my family. I imagined it being later from now. Married for several years…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline trailed off. She sat a moment, before quickly she continued, “But…But I do love you…and I want to be with you…always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t hurt his feelings. Obviously, she would have had expectations for her life, expectations that were shattered with the murder of her family and Mando taking her from her planet. Maybe she had imagined herself married to someone else – one of the boys in her village she had spoken of. It had hurt him more when she had denied their vows. Despite the fact that he understood her confusion. She hadn’t been raised in their way, she didn’t know how much it all meant, how binding it was. But Gideon had. She seemed to think a moment before she returned with a question for him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you want a family?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was startling to realize how little they really knew one another and yet they had shared their bodies, they were married, and they were having a child while basically raising a foundling. And yet, there were still so many unknowns past knowing her beneath her skin. Mando wasn’t sure if he should lie…He wasn’t sure what to say at all, but he spoke without dwelling on it too much…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hadn’t,” He admitted, “The life I live is not one suited for children…or for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause…then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now I can’t fathom not having you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seemed to process it. Slowly, but surely, and he hoped it hadn’t made her sad, but she didn’t seem sad…He knew her body language when the weight got too heavy, like on the ship when Karga had exposed his plans of returning to the Guild. Maybe they knew more about one another than he initially thought. Her response was a hum…A knowing one. One that withheld thoughts behind glassy eyes. Finally, she spoke, as if her mind was elsewhere, “I want the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had known. When Pershing had told him, he had known that she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando exhaled…the breath coming out slowly…And he wondered if this was the first time he had firmly acknowledged it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we’ll have a baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had fallen asleep again not long after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head rested on his abdomen and chest, where he leaned back against the headboard. Mando was used to sitting in one place for a long time…long hunts taught him such things. It was still dark, but he could see the orange beginning to brighten the sky out the window and he had spent some time gathering her hair, messing with it. He wondered if it was constantly in her way…He felt like he wouldn’t like to have so much on his head. Mando smoothed it back and off her shoulder, before putting the back of his hand on her cheek. Still warm…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando had checked on her leg again. It still looked fine…So he wondered why it was taking so much time for the fever to break. He felt like he was obsessing over it…She had been coherent enough to have a conversation with him a few hours prior, and yet he couldn’t sleep each time he checked, and she was still warm under his touch. Which made him feel like he was over worrying…But honestly, the kid had never been sick in his care before – and anytime he ever got sick he could monitor himself easily. Plus, she had a knack for not telling him when she was unwell, and he was just grateful she had shown him the cut in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept dwelling on what she had said about the nightmare. He kept thinking about it over and over. Every fiber of his being was almost nauseous over it…Thinking about something like that coming true. Thinking about her being alone – and he couldn’t imagine where he would be. Maybe he really was going to die…That was the only thing he could imagine would stop him. He had told her he would be there, and he had every intention to be. He had a responsibility, and it was nothing less of Mandalorian tradition to be present at the time of a child’s birth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sun came up, he noticed the way she seemed to be more restless in her sleep. Squirming more, and he figured it was probably because morning was nearing but her body wanted to continue to rest. He figured he would do as he said, and go get the doctor once more. No part of him cared about bothering the man, the way Evangeline seemed to care. Slowly, he began to adjust her, removing her from his body as he sat up, and Evangeline’s fingers dug into his arm as the movement partially startled her awake and he saw her eyes open again, much like earlier. He pushed her into the mattress gently, and spoke, “I’m going to get the doctor. You still have a fever, and the sun’s coming up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline glanced at the window, then murmured through a sleepy tone, “He’ll be sleeping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Mando grunted, “He’s getting paid to take care of you, so he’s going to do it whenever I say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t argue, as he lowered her head to the pillow before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers briefly. He pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulled on his shirt and pants, starting the process of putting his beskar on his body. That was usually when it sucked the most – when he was in a hurry to get somewhere. Though, he hardly noticed anymore since it had been his entire existence almost. He slipped his helmet on, looking at Grogu who was snoring before he stood and went to the front door, slipping out into the dim morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk to the doctor’s house was a few minutes, and the moment he made it to the door, he banged on it with his entire fist, loudly enough he was sure it had woken the neighbors, but he wanted to make sure Jubileenen heard him. It didn’t take long for the doctor to come to the door, bleary and still dressed in pajamas, trying to hurry and put on his glasses. The old man seemed to be nervous around Mando when Evangeline wasn’t around, but he didn’t care very much about that either. He probably saw Evangeline as a buffer and when it was just the two of them – it made him nervous. The doctor stuttered, “O-Oh…Good morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando didn’t return the sentiment, simply stating, “She still has a fever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doctor Jubileenen’s back straightened, and he tilted his head, clearly still trying to blink the sleep away. The sun still hadn’t fully come up, an orange hue overcasting. He replied to Mando, sounding like he was going through all of his training in his head, “How does her leg look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks better,” Mando answered, “It’s just the fever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor nodded, then replied, “I’ve got something for a fever, should bring it down. I wouldn’t want her to have one too long, with the infant and all. But she has an aversion to needles, and this one I’ve had complaints about…But it’s the best option to lower it quickly and reduce the risk of complications. I figure if she still has a fever, her body is still trying to fight some sort of infection, even if the wound is getting well. The injection will give her an antibiotic as well as a fever reducer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando hesitated. Right…Another needle. Mando glanced away only a moment, sending a silent apology to Evangeline before he responded bluntly, “Fine. Get it and come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor nodded hurriedly, rushing inside. When he emerged, he had his case with him and he had quickly changed from his pajamas into some more appropriate clothing that made him look more like a doctor. The two of them made their way back to the shed-home, and as they approached and Mando looked at the building – he imagined Evangeline somehow hauling herself onto the roof to get the ball she and Grogu had been playing with and he wondered if she ever thought about things like that. Maybe she had climbed too many trees as a child, he didn’t know…He hadn’t grown up in a place with forests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the entered the house, Evangeline was lying on the bed, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling slowly, similarly to the Child. The doctor went to the table, immediately beginning to dig through his bag, and Mando approached her – sitting on the edge of the bed. His gloved hand reached out and gently shook her shoulder, speaking past the modulator, “Evangeline…wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes opened, almost lazily to look at him. She hummed quietly in response to him waking her up, and Mando glanced at the doctor who he noticed was using a vial to fill a syringe with a gel sort of liquid. When he looked back at her, she was staring, her brows furrowed and he continued, “The doctor is here. He’s going to give you something for the fever…an antibiotic to fight whatever is causing it. It should do both.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared a few more moments, before she replied, voice hoarse, “As long as you don’t stab me in the neck again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando grimaced under his helmet. Honestly, he didn’t know how this one worked. The doctor turned to face them, walking towards the bed with the needle in his hand, and Evangeline looked over, and he knew when she noticed the needle because her eyes dilated, gaze darting back to Mando. Eventually she whispered, “You people are trying to kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re trying to get you better,” Mando held her forearm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor gave a simple instruction, looking at Mando, “If you could – sit her up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando immediately reached under her arms, pulling her into a sitting position. He leaned her against his beskar chest, and he watched the doctor grab the hem of her shirt as he explained, “This will go at the bottom of the back. There will be some burning, but it shouldn’t last too long and we’ll be done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Evangeline breathe deeply, and he expected her to argue similarly to the night before. But she didn’t. Instead her head only nodded, and the doctor offered where he was holding her shirt to Mando, indicating for him to hold it. Mando reached around her, grabbing the fabric, and he felt her hand wrap into where his own fabric was exposed near his neck, holding tightly. He could feel her hand shaking, as her cheek leaned on his shoulder. Mando watched the doctor carefully as he prodded the place he supposed he planned to inject the needle. The doctor gave a one word warning of, “Alright,” before pressing the needle into her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt her tense against him. Nothing dramatic, but her hand tightened, and she leaned on him even more, as if wanting to curl forward where she sat. He put the hand that wasn’t trying to hold her shirt up under her hair, squeezing the back of her neck, sliding his thumb along her scalp. The only sound she made was exhaling shakily, as if she had been holding her breath. But just as he had started injecting the needle, he was finished, pulling it away and rubbing the injection site a few moments before standing to his feet. Evangeline’s hand went lax, and she looked up, and he saw her cheeks were red but other than that, there was no evidence of pain. The doctor smiled, before covering the needle and moving back towards his case on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That should do the trick,” The doctor hummed as he put everything back in, “If the fever doesn’t break in the next few hours, come back and get me. But I believe it should start going down very soon. I would also suggest a low temperature shower if you can, nothing too cold though. You don’t want to induce shivering, her body will just try to warm itself up again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando nodded, and released the back of her neck, before standing slowly, her shirt falling back down. She wasn’t speaking and rather just sat there, looking at him. Mando told the doctor, a hint of gratefulness in his tone, “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” The doctor bowed his head a bit, before going to the door and exiting the house without another word. Mando sighed, looking back down at Evangeline. She was blinking, and she looked exhausted. Mando pulled his helmet from his face, before sitting down in front of her once more on the edge of the bed. He reached up, and pushed her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were still flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did it hurt?” Mando asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded mutely. Though he didn’t think she wanted to say it. Mando looked out the window, before looking at Grogu and he told Evangeline, “If we’re going to get you showered, we should do it now before the kid wakes up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, she nodded, and she slowly pushed herself to the edge of the bed. Mando stood, taking her arm as she made it to her feet, and it reminded him a bit of after she had been stabbed. But she seemed stronger than when that had happened, able to stand as the two of them made their way into the refresher. The light was brighter in there, and he watched her eyes squint against it. Carefully, he started unbuttoning her sleep shirt for her, and she stood there – staring at him still. Once he was finished, he slipped it back off her shoulders, exposing her to him, though because of the situation, there was only the fleeting thought of her beauty as he continued to assist her in undressing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He worked on his own clothing next, and her brows furrowed, “Are you showering too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Mando answered bluntly, “I don’t want you to fall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw her mouth quirk a bit and she shook her head, “I won’t fall…It’s not like when I had to take the bath that time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like she had read his mind, and maybe she had…He didn’t know sometimes how her abilities worked, but she had been clear that she didn’t tend to reach in without permission unless it was done on accident. Once he too had stripped down, he turned the water on in the shower, the room immediately enveloped with the sound of it hitting the edges. He looked back at Evangeline – who as always was covering her chest with her arms crossed. In all of their encounters she still did such a thing in shyness he supposed, and he reached out a hand that she took, assisting her to step into the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed behind, facing her back as she allowed the stream to pour over her. He looked down, and he could already see a bump where the needle had been injected in her back. She jumped when he reached out a hand and touched the place softly, trying not to cause her pain but rather alleviate it. He watched her shoulders lean downward, her head turning just a bit to look at him over her shoulder and she said, “It felt like he injected me with acid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando replied, “He said people have complained about it before…But I guess the stuff works.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran his finger along her spine, up to the back of her neck before he stepped forward, pressing his lips there. The act didn’t feel sexual, he just wanted to comfort her somehow when she was feeling so poorly. He would probably distract the kid for the day, just so she could spend it sleeping. Which the kid would hate…Evangeline was typically the one he woke up first in the morning, and was always trying to get her attention. He was a hog for it. When he removed his lips, she turned to face him, her hair wet and some sticking to her cheeks and forehead as she blinked up at him…Eyes less fogged over than they had been with the fever, and we wondered if the injection was already helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” She said, and he wished he could always hear his name from her mouth…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were your mother and father like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question…took him off guard. She hadn’t questioned much about his parents, but then again he hadn’t questioned much about hers. She still had her arms wrapped over her chest, the small bump of her abdomen ever visible without clothing impeding it. A strange thought he had never had filtered in, that she was beautiful carrying his child. Quickly, he pushed it down – almost embarrassed by it after they had struggled so much to come to terms with it. His brows were furrowed a bit as he thought…and he didn’t know how to answer. He hadn’t talked about…well, before being a foundling in a long-long time. Not in depth anyway. She had stepped closer, almost like a creature patiently waiting – eyes round and expectant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleared his throat, “I don’t…I don’t remember a lot about them. I was very young when they died.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes searched him, darting over his face as she continued, “Do you look like them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” He paused, honestly, he wasn’t sure. Unfortunately, a lot of what he remembered of his parents was plagued by the droids. He went on, “I’m not sure. I think so, I think I look like my father. But I remember more of my mother, her voice and her smiling…But also, the day they died, she looked very afraid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched her face look sorrowful, and she knew – he knew she had seen it somehow. That was why she had brought it up on the ship. Her head tilted and as if she read his mind again, she murmured, “When I dreamed of them…That night…the night I accidentally reached into you…I sort of saw them – but I remember them being afraid, but I think you’re right, I think you look like your father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando reached up, smoothing her wet hair from her face. He tilted his head downward towards her and he asked, voice quiet, “Who do you look like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sorrow on her face changed, her mouth quirked upward, “My mother. But I have my father’s eyes. Father always said I was hyperactive, and that mother had been too. I enjoyed playing with other children, but I think he would have preferred me to stay in most days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, as if thinking of something and she asked him, “Do you remember their names? Your mother and father, I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a mute shake of his head. He had never dwelled much on not knowing their names, he had been lucky that he had remembered his own. Of course – he knew their surname, but he wondered if children really paid much mind to what their parents were named past calling them mother or father. That was all he could recall. He wished he did…He wished he knew their names, and maybe that was what had created such an aversion to his own, but he wasn’t willing to psychoanalyze himself. Instead he questioned her, “What were yours? Other than Florencia being your grandmother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grinned, as if she hadn’t expected him to remember. But he remembered every single detail of their trip to Tatooine. Down to the nightgown she had been wearing that night. Evangeline responded as if thinking about something far off, “My father was named Elie and my mother was named Thea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His own mouth pulled up in response to how glad she sounded when the names left her lips. Mando was…he was pleased that it made her joyful to speak them out loud. That she could remember them. He had thought he was lucky for not remembering much of his own parents, but when he looked in her eyes, maybe the pain was worth it to her. That appeared to be the case, and she looked away, only to hurriedly find his gaze again and she pushed herself to her tippy toes, kissing him. He kissed her back, her mouth moving slowly and intentionally against his own, and she was smiling into his lips. He was glad she seemed in better spirits than she had been after her nightmare. It made him feel less afraid of it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though it lingered – the thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled away, lowering back to her heels. He reached for her, taking her jaw and sliding his thumb along her lower lip. He wanted to have her, but not while she was unwell. But he leaned down, reconnecting their lips, the kiss deepening until he had backed her to the wall, still holding her jaw in his hand firmly. He felt her reach up and run her fingers through his hair that was dampened from walking under the spray. When he pulled away, they were both breathless from the kiss, and he looked down at her – her eyes wide again. He would do no more past that, forcing his heart to still in his chest as he released her jaw. She was blinking, her mouth parted slightly, and she whispered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din, if something happens…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” He breathed out, pressing his forehead to hers, “Nothing is going to happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he was trying to convince himself of that. Evangeline swallowed, then croaked and continued as if he had said nothing, their faces inches from one another, “If – If something does happen…you have to promise you’ll…you’ll always take care of Grogu and…the sprout…okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando shook his head, “Stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise to do the same thing, if it’s the other way around,” Her voice cracked, as if the words were cutting knives into her, “But we can’t – we can’t just shut down…Okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that. The nightmare was clinging, and he hated it – and he wished the fear would just disappear. The knot in his chest. Mando pulled his forehead away from hers and he spoke sharply…But he tried to sound convincing to her as he said, “<em>Nothing</em> is going to happen. We’re doing this together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost as if they had switched roles for a moment. That she had become the realistic one and he was trying desperately to have optimism. All they had to go on was her dream anyway. And he tried to push remembering how her last one had come true down from his mind. Mando went on, “Say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This – he realized was a reassurance for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swallowed, lips trembling slightly before it disappeared and she took a deep breath…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing is going to happen…We’re doing this together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would find his way out of Death’s grasp before he allowed her to do it alone, and he would kill anyone who tried to hurt her. Any of them. Grogu, the baby…He had been honest when he had said they were his to protect. Usually, if it were two Mandalorians married to one another they would both be tasked with such a thing, but Evangeline wasn’t trained to fight, and she had an aversion towards killing. If she wanted to be a pacifist, fine…He would protect them in the way he knew how. And he wasn’t going to ask permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly he pulled away, and they turned off the water. He figured that was enough time to have gotten her temperature down at least a little bit. Mando assisted her in drying and dressing, squeezing the ends of her hair with the towel as not to get her clothes wet. Eventually though, she just draped the towel over her shoulders and the two exited the refresher back into the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where Grogu had woken…and had climbed from his basket and raided the cabinets for protein bars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Mando snapped towards him, several wrappers already on the floor around his tiny body and even more bars waiting to be eaten. Mando glanced at Evangeline who covered her mouth with her hand and he strode over to the Child. Grogu quickly swallowed the one he was in the middle of eating before Mando could snatch it from his mouth and he pulled the baby up, holding him at arm’s length as he said, “You’re going to be throwing up everywhere. How many did you eat, huh? Five? Six?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu only burped in response and Mando heard Evangeline giggle behind him. He looked back at her and he stated, “That’s not funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s kinda funny,” Evangeline sat on the bed, beginning to adjust herself. She then held out her hands, motioning for him to bring Grogu over. Mando shook his head…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to go back to sleep,” Mando ordered, “I’ll watch the kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline frowned, overexaggerated as she replied, “Then bring him and the two of you can at least sit with me until I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando let out a sigh…hesitating before he eventually relented, listening as Grogu chewed the last protein bar. The two of them approached her, and she sat leaning against the headboard. Mando took a seat on the edge of the bed like earlier, releasing the Child to waddle away and hide beside Evangeline, under her arm and against the pillows behind her. Mando hummed…Grogu knew he had done something wrong and he knew Evangeline was the one who let him get away with it. Evangeline continued to smile, looking at Mando with something like triumph, though he didn’t know what she had thought she won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only fair,” Evangeline commented, “Since the sprout likes you better and all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again,” Mando shook his head, “Sprout isn’t a name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline rolled her eyes, “Well, we call Grogu the baby so often – it’s going to get confusing. And it doesn’t have name…So I’ll call it what I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando shook his head again, but didn’t press anymore on the subject. It honestly didn’t matter all that much, he was sure when it was born they would call it something different. Instead he jerked his chin towards the pillows and said, “Lay down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline did so, without much fuss and he figured she was tired. She adjusted Grogu next to her, pulling him to her side with a small smile, but since he had just woken up, he doubted the kid was going back to sleep. However, he did sit beside her, cooing – appearing confused…Maybe not understanding why she was going back to bed. Evangeline reached out and poked his forehead softly before she sunk into the pillow and pulled the blanket upward. Mando removed his glove, pressing his hand to her forehead…then her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was relieved when she already felt a bit cooler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s its status?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline raised an eyebrow, looking confused at first before she seemed to realize what he meant. She smiled a little, and she tilted her head, hair falling across the pillow as she murmured, staring at him, “Happy…Every time you spoke last night and this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His jaw set…Head nodding up and down. He didn’t know what to say to that, as he watched Grogu tug on the blanket as if trying not to let her go to bed. Mando took him up and the Child made a pouty sound, much like he did whenever Mando wouldn’t let him have the silver ball or stopped him from eating <em>everything</em>. Evangeline continued to smile, before turning onto her side, and she shut her eyes. Mando watched her face relax, and eventually Grogu stopped trying to escape him. And Mando had never seen anyone more perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looked down at Grogu, the baby’s head tilted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if he understood the silent gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I love her too.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You fell off a roof, Evangeline,” He stated bluntly.</p><p>“That has nothing to do with anything,” Evangeline scoffed, looking at him incredulously.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for such kind and supportive comments!!!!!!!!! They make me so so happy and really make all of this so rewarding. I love you guys. Also! I made a tumblr, I haven't posted much besides like promotional stuff for this fic, but it's under the same name as my username if you'd like to ask anything or something like that! ❤❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More weeks passed.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, Evangeline was surprised Mando stayed so long after the ship’s arrival. She had figured the moment she had recovered from her brief illness, he would be on his way – but it didn’t happen until she reached the halfway point of the pregnancy. Six more weeks passed, living their mundane life on Nevarro and as bored as she had been, she savored it because she knew it was only a matter of time before he had to go…And the closer that time came the more panic seemed to brew within her.</p><p> </p><p>And she knew tomorrow morning would be the day.</p><p> </p><p>He had told her…the week before what day he intended to leave, because he had gotten some pucks off of Karga. Several, it sounded like. But with the carbonite freezing system she supposed he could just pick up several. Maybe that was how he worked before – she didn’t know, but it felt like it would be a lot of responsibility to have so many. She hadn’t said much when he had told her…Not really anything at all. But she had cried that night in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>She was definitely showing. But she figured that was normal for the halfway mark. Which made it all even more real, to be stacked onto her knowing that Mando was going to leave. It would just be her and Grogu then…besides Cara and Karga of course. But she was somewhat frustrated towards Karga for giving the pucks, even though Mando was the one who had agreed to it, and Karga and Cara were giving her a place to live and had given Mando a ship. The restlessness was growing, she felt like she had to pace often, she couldn’t sit still for long. She was impatient and afraid and she felt somewhat lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Not to say Mando didn’t listen – truthfully, they had done better. Spoke to each other more easily…Mostly her, and Mando would often listen and respond with things that made logical sense, but they didn’t make the pain any less. Maybe she had been in denial, and had been pretending that he wasn’t going to go. That it was all a ruse. But then again…She had known all along, and had known it would only break her heart when the time did in fact come.</p><p> </p><p>Grogu must have sensed something was going to happen soon as well, because he clung closer than he ever did before. And she would hold him, and she would tell him everything was okay – but she knew it wasn’t within herself. She hoped he didn’t sense that off of her when she would bounce him to sleep each night, Mando’s eyes watching – always watching her do so from across the room. And the moment Grogu was asleep each night, he would lay on the bed and they would touch each other the way they always did – Mando’s hands starving and her own caressing his skin and trying so hard to keep the memory of it engrained under her hands and between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>The twenty week appointment, Evangeline had figured would be similar to all of the others she had with Doctor Jubileenen. Maybe a scan or something of the sorts, and he did that along with the other things he usually went over, such as weight and blood pressure. However, she had noticed whenever the doctor had lingered around longer than she had expected, that something must have been going on – especially when Mando set Grogu down and approached them. She sat on the edge of the bed, eyes moving back and forth, and things had been rather jovial until Mando’s stance changed and he was staring at the doctor…And she imagined under his helmet he was waiting for something expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she hated how it felt as if things were happening behind her back – especially when it concerned things such as this. The doctor was putting his stuff away, until he turned and he faced Evangeline – smiling. But Evangeline felt discomfort immediately, tugging at her dress a bit over her stomach that had grown in six weeks. Certainly no hiding it anymore. She chewed the inside of her mouth, before she finally piped up, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit quiet though, the way she said it – hesitant. As if she was pretty sure she didn’t want to know the answer. The doctor cleared his throat and folded his hands together before glancing at Mando – as if nervous and she wanted for a moment to tell Mando to stop making the man so afraid. Finally, the doctor said though, “Well, since you’ve reached the halfway mark, I wanted to discuss a birthing plan with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked…She hadn’t even considered that. She had just assumed a person went into labor and pushed the baby out – very little planning needed past having a doctor on hand. She tilted her head, and she questioned again, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“A birthing plan,” Doctor Jubileenen explained, “Typically women want certain things, such as a water birth and they want certain people present in a certain place. I figure we could either do it here or in my office – whichever would be of preference to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stared…Silent, her face seemingly distant and thinking. She could feel Mando staring, as if waiting for her response – but she supposed they both were as Grogu waddled over to his silver ball and started to play with it. Evangeline’s throat felt dry suddenly, and slowly she pushed herself to her feet, smoothing her dress over her abdomen again – eyes falling to the floor, the wall, then the ceiling…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…well…” Evangeline spoke, beginning to move towards the kitchen. She continued to speak with her back to the men, “I don’t even know if I’d like to give birth on Nevarro.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew it wouldn’t be received well, as she grabbed a glass from the counter and held it under the sink beginning to fill it. As she did so, she heard Mando speak, “Evangeline, you’re giving birth here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he was such a know-it-all. Truthfully, he had never discussed with her where she would have the baby. They had never talked about it, and she thought they were talking more…Communicating more, but she supposed he had made that decision before they had spent that fevered night together…Where she had expressed all of those fears. She gulped down the water, before turning to face both Mando and Doctor Jubileenen…The doctor looked incredibly awkward. Evangeline replied after a few more gulps, “What if I’d like to have the baby somewhere else? What if I don’t plan to be on Nevarro for the next twenty or so weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“And where do you plan to be, exactly?” Mando questioned. His shoulders were stiff. But she could tell by his tone he was trying to listen…Trying to be understanding, but the hint of sarcasm still made its way into his voice. As if he couldn’t quite help it, and even Grogu’s head tilted at him. Evangeline brought the drink back to her mouth hurriedly, remaining silent as she drank the water until the glass was empty and she set it down on the counter. The doctor cut in, sounding hesitant…</p><p> </p><p>“If I may, Miss Evangeline,” Doctor Jubileenen said, “While you are very healthy, and the child seems to be as well – complications can arise at any moment. However, if you did plan to give birth somewhere else, I would suggest staying there for some time –“</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not giving birth somewhere else,” Mando cut in and Evangeline sighed, as Mando turned his attention to her, “You’re safe here. Cara and Karga are here, and this is where I’ll be coming back to in order to get more jobs. And if you’re here, I know someone is with you while I’m gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline made a face, “I don’t…I don’t need babysitters.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence…Until Mando’s helmet turned to the doctor suddenly, and the man seemed to understand the silent order, quickly beginning to gather his things. Evangeline shook her head, looking at Grogu who seemed to be tuning out the bickering – more distracted with playing as the doctor gave a simple wave goodbye and dipped out of the house. Once he was gone, Mando took a few strides until he was in the kitchen, and Evangeline didn’t feel particularly crowded, but he was very close to her. He spoke through the modulator, “Where is this coming from?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stared up at him silently, and he went on, “Huh? We’ve only talked about Nevarro.”</p><p> </p><p>“We never talked about anything,” Evangeline whispered, her brows furrowed in confusion, “<em>You</em> decided where I was giving birth. Honestly, until he asked that, I didn’t really even think about the fact I could plan it.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched his chest rise and fall under the armor. Sometimes she wondered why he still wore his helmet when they were alone…Not always of course, but he never really took it off unless it was for a short period of time. Maybe it was simply habit, but it made it hard for her to read him in moments like that, besides what she could feel of his emotions. Faces gave away so much too though. They showed so much. And she looked at him, her grey eyes wide and trying to connect with him under the helmet, trying to make him understand. He would be leaving tomorrow, and she felt like she deserved some sort of control of the situation. Particularly the birth giving part…</p><p> </p><p>“We have friends here,” Mando finally spoke, softening his voice towards her, “If you gave birth somewhere else, I’d need to get you there, settle you in there…Find a doctor or a midwife or <em>something</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, noticing Grogu trying to reach a stuffed creature from higher on the table and Evangeline walked around Mando, grabbing it for the Child before handing it to him. She then reached down and took him into her arms, turning to face the man in front of her. She then said, “You’re leaving tomorrow. I’ve had very little say in anything. I’ve <em>begged</em> you to stay with me and Grogu. I want something to be in my control, I want to be able to choose something for myself, I didn’t even get to choose the planet you brought me to…Which I understand – I understand you lost everything with your ship. But you won’t allow me to come, and you won’t allow me to choose where I have our baby…So what else is there?”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Grogu, who had his stuffed creature in his mouth, gnawing. Evangeline moved to the door, and it slid open when she pressed the button beside it. She heard Mando’s heavy footsteps following behind her as they stepped out into the sun and her eyes squinted as they tried to adjust. Mando was quick to catch up, stepping beside her in pace, “Where’re you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“For a walk,” She didn’t look at him, “You’re welcome to join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s head tilted under his helmet, “This is usually when you go to the vendors.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s brows pulled down in confusion, but she said nothing in response for a moment. Usually Mando was off with Karga, especially recently trying to collect weapons since he had lost most of his. She wasn’t even aware that he knew her schedule and she turned her head slightly towards him, questioning, “Watching me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I check on you,” Mando answered, sounding unbothered by the question, “Just to make sure you’re not climbing anymore roofs.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline rolled her eyes, adjusting Grogu in her arms as he tugged on her hair and she made a pained sound, pulling her hair away. She looked at the baby and frowned, telling him softly, “Don’t do that…That’s not very nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu grinned at her reaction and Mando sighed, “He does it to get your attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it works,” Evangeline blinked, looking ahead of her as they approached where people in town were flocking to the tables, “It’s what he wakes me up to most mornings. Why doesn’t he ever bother you first? Did you traumatize him or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando shook his head, “On the ship, if he woke up before I was ready, I just ignored him. Now he doesn’t bother.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head. Mando had told her many times just to ignore Grogu but it was difficult, and the little guy was persistent. Besides, with the restlessness crawling into her bones constantly, it was difficult to ignore anything and she often appreciated the escape from sleep when it suited her, particularly when her dreams were plagued with fears of the future. She was sure Mando was growing tired of the nightmares, they were driving her mad and the insomnia had become a guest in her mind. Some nights she stared at the ceiling long after Mando’s breathing evened out. Sometimes he would wake and notice she had never gone to sleep, and there were attempts made by him to soothe her, but nothing seemed to help…</p><p> </p><p>Other than all of that, life had become oddly domestic with the occasional argument. Particularly concerning the pregnancy…Or his nature to seemingly control everything. She wondered if it was a response to feeling out of control or something. She often felt a sort of desperation in his emotions when she read them…As if he was silently begging for her to listen and do as he said. But she couldn’t – she couldn’t sometimes, even when she knew he was doing it to protect her. His idea of protection was shrouded in a great deal of undiscussed decisions, such as the birth happening on Nevarro. Which she knew had been the plan, but until the doctor had brought up her deciding such a thing…well…she thought that wasn’t such a bad idea after all.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline approached Heidiana’s table, per usual. Of course the woman smiled at her, and Evangeline returned it, greeting, “How are you today, Heidiana?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, very well,” Heidiana answered, “My son is on the planet visiting. I might close shop early today.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline replied, “I’m glad, I think that would be a very good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Heidiana hummed, and Evangeline did her usual once over of all the jewelry. The same earrings from so many weeks ago were still there, always – and Grogu reached for them. The shininess of it always grabbed his attention, and Evangeline would be lying if she said she didn’t find them to be very beautiful as well, as she ran her fingers over them. She could feel Mando standing close, though he wasn’t paying much attention to what was on the table. However, Heidiana made Evangeline jump when she called to him, “Mandalorian!”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked up, surprised, and she glanced at Mando who turned his helmeted head to face the old woman. She grinned toothlessly and gestured to Evangeline, saying, “This beautiful lady has been eyeing these earrings ever since the two of you arrived weeks ago. I told her she had better ask you to buy them for her, but I can see she must not have asked yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her face burn and she shook her head, “No…It’s alright. I just like to admire them.”</p><p> </p><p>Heidiana waved a hand, “Hun, you are far too pretty to just be admiring these things, you should be wearing them – now Mandalorian, get to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at him and she gave a small laugh, finding it a little funny that Heidiana was trying so hard to get him to buy the earrings, though her face turned pink from embarrassment. He had probably realized she had been looking at stuff if he knew she went to the vendors a certain time each day, but she hadn’t mentioned anything to him about any of the merch. However, to her surprise, he stepped forward, glancing down at the shiny objects on the table and her face contorted into slight confusion. Honestly, she had thought it was a funny joke…until she saw him pinch the tiny paper tag hanging off of them…</p><p> </p><p>And then he reached into his pocket, dropping credits in front of Heidiana.</p><p> </p><p>The woman smiled triumphantly, and Evangeline shook her head, “Mando, no…”</p><p> </p><p>Mando replied gruffly, “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s mouth was dry again, and she looked at Heidiana, completely mortified. Mando was leaving because they didn’t have enough credits to last them, and yet he had easily handed those over. Heidiana immediately put them in a small bag, and handed them over – giving Evangeline a wink. Evangeline forced herself to smile back, but her face was still flushing heavily as the baby pulled on her hair still, though not hard enough to hurt. The woman waved her goodbye, and Evangeline returned the sentiment, moving away from the table. She held the bag in her hand and she looked up at the man…</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” Evangeline whispered, “I swear, I just like to look at her stuff –“</p><p> </p><p>Mando interrupted, sounding firm, “It’s a gift. For my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was startled by the words. Sometimes she forgot they were married, despite the fact he touched her almost every night and they shared a home and a bed…And she was carrying his baby. She swallowed thickly, and questioned as they moved further away so people could walk past them, “Are you sure you’re not just sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>He was staring…under his helmet. Grogu was still pulling her hair, and instead of replying to her verbally, he took the baby by the hand and ordered, though his voice was as gentle as it usually was with Grogu, “Don’t pull her hair. It hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu let out a sad sound, as if he understood. Evangeline waited a few more moments, wondering if Mando would answer her question, but the response never came. She couldn’t tell if he was sorry or not, at the moment his emotions were all over the place. The two stood in the shade, under an awning of one of the sand-colored buildings. She was grateful…the more the baby grew, the hotter it felt on Nevarro. The dresses allowed for a bit of cool, but it was mostly because she couldn’t hardly stand to wear pants anymore around her waist. One night, when Mando’s hands had been under her dress he had told her he liked them, breathless in her ear. She thought it made them clash quite differently…She didn’t think they looked like two people who knew each other the way they did.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline said after a few moments of thought, “You told me there were no credits.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are enough to get us by until I can do these bounties. And enough for me to leave with you while I’m gone,” Mando answered, “After I get them turned in, I’ll probably have enough time for one more round before it gets too close to your due date.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked, “And after?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence drifted, and Mando seemed to be hesitating. She saw him inhale and her shoulders stiffened as he answered, “I’m going to stay with you as long as I can afterward.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded mutely. It scared her, the thought of it just being her, Grogu, and the new baby. Of taking care of both of them on her own – and she only wished he would let her come…But she already knew his thoughts on that. How he said it was too dangerous to be traveling the galaxy with infants. And a part of her knew that too, but she didn’t wish to be the women from Tatooine, and her mind always went back to them, and she found herself muttering under her breath without realizing, “Miners’ wives.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Mando questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline seemed to return to herself, and she looked at him, before shaking her head and croaking, “Nothing…I just thought of something. Din…we don’t have anything for a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>He always tensed up when she said his name out in the open, but she didn’t think anyone was listening to them. The words had been offhanded. She had just thought of the woman’s house they had stayed in, how she had that wooden cradle. Grogu was still sleeping in a laundry basket filled with blankets and pillows. Something Evangeline felt guilty about, but Mando didn’t want the baby in the bed with them – it interfered with their night activities and he had said if they made a habit of it, they’d never get him out of the bed. He replied to her, “I’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at him, annoyed, “You always make it sound like you’re the only one capable of doing anything. I have two hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fell off a roof, Evangeline,” He stated bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“That has nothing to do with anything,” Evangeline scoffed, looking at him incredulously, “And it wasn’t the roof, it was the bucket. Also, I told you I don’t want to be treated like a child. I get it…you think you have to do everything for it to be done correctly, but I can do things too. I’ve shown you I’m capable.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward slightly, and Evangeline instinctively took a step back, his shadow looming a moment and he was crowding her then. It wasn’t aggressive but it was an attempt to grasp attention from her, which seemed silly when she was looking right at him. Mando responded, and she almost wished the modulator wasn’t there, “I don’t think you’re incapable. I’m trying to…”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, as if the words were stuck. She noticed he did that a lot. Like he wanted to say something, and maybe it was too vulnerable for his liking so he reabsorbed the words like they had never existed in the first place. She waited…Patiently, hoping that if she just gave him time he would finish. But the words never came. Despite speaking to each other more…there were still moments where they struggled. Evangeline swallowed, and looked down at the ground, breaking whatever eye contact they had, despite the fact she couldn’t see his. Maybe this was his way of showing love and how he viewed protecting them…but sometimes it felt smothering.</p><p> </p><p> Suddenly, he spoke…Sounding sort of awkward in her opinion, “I’ll find the money for it…You can pick it, I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off again. Evangeline almost laughed…he was trying to compromise, it was something new he had been attempting to counteract his habit of instant denial, such as what he had done earlier when she had suggested giving birth somewhere other than Nevarro. Truthfully though, picking the stuff wasn’t what bothered her – it was her lack of contribution and having to rely on him for any credits that she had access to. Which, back home she and her family had always shared credits as well…but it was different with him. Evangeline suggested, “I could go back to doing readings on people…like what my family used to do back home.”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t surprise her when his head shook instantly, and he replied, “We don’t need a lot of people knowing about what you can do…That’s probably how Gideon heard about your family in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gideon is in prison,” Evangeline whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Mando responded, “We don’t know who else is out there with his same intentions.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline chewed her lower lip…It made sense, but it didn’t make her like it anymore. She bounced Grogu a bit, as he became impatient obviously because they had been standing in one place for too long and their conversation was of no interest to him. Evangeline opened her mouth to say something, but there was a popping sound behind them and Evangeline whirled to look immediately, brows furrowing downward in confusion. However, what she saw made a smile instantly light up her confused face, a slight rainbow trickling down…</p><p> </p><p>Some children had obviously popped a water line purposefully, sending a gush of water into the sky and it rained down upon their heads. There were about twenty or so of them, running around and laughing, stomping in the sand that had become mud from the water. Evangeline laughed quietly, looking back at Mando who was just standing there, per usual – probably stoic as ever behind his helmet. Evangeline pressed her tongue to the side of her cheek, before she held out her bag that had the earrings, and she ordered, “Hold that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline –“ He started, taking the bag, but she was already moving away towards the raining water. It never rained on Nevarro, and this was the closest she was going to get for a while she supposed. She looked at Grogu in her arms and bounced him the whole way over to the stream in the sky, and he was staring up at it with wide eyes – clearly amazed by the rainbow it had created against the blazing sun of the hot months.</p><p> </p><p>She said nothing, just did a slight hop until they were under the downpour, both of them drenched almost instantly as it fell on their heads, and she watched him close his eyes in response before looking at her again – almost appearing surprised by the cool water atop of their heads. Evangeline laughed louder this time, questioning, “That’s a little cold, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The kids still giggled around them, running and chasing one another. She had to admit, it was a nice surprise to the day. Especially after the earlier conversation. They were soaked to the bone when she looked back, wet hair falling into her face as she saw Mando still standing there…Watching. She knew better than to wave him over, but she simply tilted her head at him and looked over at Grogu who was clapping his hands together happily. Her dress was sticking to her, and maybe wearing a white one into the water wasn’t a very good idea, but it was thick enough around the chest that it showed nothing scandalous to the public. She tilted her head up to the sky and she continued to smile, closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pretended she was on Naboo or on her home planet…Somewhere that the rain brought life to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It was almost funny.</p><p> </p><p>Mando wondered how she could infuriate him and yet be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the same breath. And he didn’t know when he had become the kind of person to think such things, there was no instantaneous moment where it happened, it just had. Simultaneously making him wonder how she could not understand, while also making him want to protect every piece of her and preserve it, and have her be the same person for the entirety of her existence…Kind and nurturing and soft. Every inch of her had been under his hands and yet he always searched for more and more as if she was hiding something. She always felt golden.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few hours, since their trip to the vendor area of town. He found it odd, what she busied herself with when he wasn’t around. He had learned her schedule at a distance, and he wondered if that was wrong of him, but honestly he had been worried ever since she had gotten sick six weeks ago. Mando had been busy restocking his weapon supply that he had lost when the Razor Crest had gone up in flames. Some days though he stayed with her as long as possible, because she asked such a thing from him and the longer he was with her…the harder it got to say no when her grey eyes looked at him. Which was probably why he had been so quick to buy her the earrings. Plus, she rarely asked for anything object wise. She wanted him physically, she wanted him to stay and he couldn’t give that to her…So her assumption had been correct – he was indeed sorry.</p><p> </p><p>When he walked into the backyard of the shed-home, he noticed a few things. One was that Evangeline had tried to plant little flowers away from the sun, which had died because the soil simply wasn’t meant for pretty things. But there was one she had managed to keep alive, a white one with eight petals exactly, and he knew because she had counted them and told him. She had been putting a lot of effort into keeping that particular one alive after that. Evangeline had said eight was a good number, and when he had asked why, she hadn’t known…She had just told him it seemed like a good number. As most of her explanations went…</p><p> </p><p>He then noticed both Evangeline and Grogu. Evangeline had laid out a blanket, the intention to have herself and Grogu meditate, but it was clear the Child had fallen asleep, curled up on his side and snoring. They were in a shaded portion of the backyard, sitting under where a shadow had formed from the other structures around them. Other sheds and what-not that Karga owned. Evangeline had her legs crossed and her eyes were closed, hands on her knees and her back straight. She was still in the same dress she had been wearing when she and the kid had gotten soaked earlier, but the heat and the sun had mostly dried it, no longer able to see a hint of her skin beneath. Sometimes, she surprised him…even though it seemed like something she would do, especially if it meant Grogu would be joyful.</p><p> </p><p>Mando approached slowly, before he lowered himself to sit, just behind her, however facing sideways, his hip nearly touching her back. He knew that she knew he was there, by the slight movement of her body, and he stared at the white buttons on the back of her dress…The same buttons he had helped her with that very morning. He continued to listen to Grogu snore and Mando spoke under his helmet, whispering as not to disturb him, “Lessons a bit boring today?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hummed, but didn’t turn to face him – he was sure her eyes remained closed as she answered, “He almost always falls asleep…But I used to when I was little as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando hummed as well, waiting for her to say more but nothing ever left her mouth. It was quiet there, in the backyard and Mando glanced around a moment before he slowly removed his helmet from his head – feeling safe to do so. He set it aside, tugging his gloves from his hands and he looked at her back once more before he reached out with calloused fingers and began to unbutton near the top, a bit higher than between her shoulder blades, carefully moving downward, undoing each button with enough hesitance so that she could pull away if she wanted. But she didn’t move, as he worked his way down her back, until he reached the bottom of her spine. Mando didn’t push the dress off of her shoulders, but simply opened the fabric to reveal her bare back and he leaned forward.</p><p> </p><p>Mando pressed his mouth to the back of her neck, kissing her softly, and he felt her shudder as he moved his mouth downward between her shoulder blades, digging his teeth in there. Her skin was smooth, and lovely under his hand as he slid his palm over the back of her ribcage, around to the side before reaching around her dress and cupping her breast. He felt her jump at the touch – he knew now that touch was sometimes painful to her there and so he only squeezed gently, leaning upward to slide the fabric a bit from her shoulder, still not letting it fall off of her chest as he got on his knees behind her and pressed his mouth to the top of her shoulder. She was breathing quickly as he massaged her breast under his hand – and opened his legs, pressing the front of his body to her back, knees on either side of her. He felt her chest rise and fall shakily under his hand, and when he pushed her hair aside to get better access to the skin of her neck, sliding from her shoulder with his mouth – she stopped him, reaching back and grabbing his knee –</p><p> </p><p>“No,” She breathed, “No…”</p><p> </p><p>He was quick to remove his hand from her, and he removed his mouth instantly, sitting back on his legs to give her space. Her hands held the front of her dress up, and she turned slowly on the blanket to face him, sitting between his knees. Mando was startled to see there were tears in her eyes, and guilt instantly crumbled up inside of him and he reached out – taking her face between his hands as he whispered, “Did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Her head shook, before she blinked and a few fell down her cheeks – glistening in the sunlight. Mando couldn’t help but think she looked like one of those old paintings of angels crying, her face always flushed though when she got upset, turning pink on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Her grey eyes darted away, but then returned to his brown ones, and she only shook her head again, mouth clamped shut as if she couldn’t speak. Mando though…even if he didn’t fully understand he nodded and said, “Okay…Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>Mando kissed her cheek, as a silent apology, and turned her back around to begin buttoning her dress back up to the top. When he finished, he put his gloves back on, as well as his helmet and stood, assisting her in standing as well, since her center of gravity was somewhat compromised at the moment. He watched as she leaned down, gently taking Grogu’s sleeping body into her arms and she cradled him, staring at his tiny form. Her eyes were still teary, when she looked at him through his helmet, and Mando pushed her hair behind her ear, and said, “I’ll find us lunch, you can go lay him down.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, as if accepting the escape from the moment, and she seemed grateful he asked for no explanation. Instead, he watched as she walked around the house, and he stood there, knowing a part of her emotions were rooted in the fact that tomorrow he would be departing, and maybe the realization was too heavy for the moment. Mando also felt a heavy cloud…He had never minded going on jobs before – and he rarely took breaks between them, as Karga had suggested all that time before. Mando enjoyed what he did, or at least he enjoyed the pay. It was a job. Maybe even a purpose, but that feeling had since changed into something else.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew what the correct choice was, and he had to do it, despite the fact it was going to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had noticed his lingering.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed with her the entirety of the day in their shed-home, but he almost behaved as a ghost would. Silent, unless she said something to him…and she was solemn so the words were few and far in-between. The moment Mando had returned with warm food, Grogu was awake and out of the basket, the nap short lived but Evangeline was grateful for the distraction from the ever looming knowledge that Mando would be leaving. That for the next several weeks it would just be her and Grogu. And she didn’t know why she was so afraid…But she knew where the frustration had come to envelope her in being left behind.</p><p> </p><p>She spent a lot of time watching him work on something – he was charting his plans she supposed, for each bounty. She didn’t ask where they were going to be, she didn’t want to know if it was somewhere terrible. Then she could pretend not to think about it, she could pretend it had never entered her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Grogu spent a lot of time handing her things, and she would take them, only for him instantly to request them back. She didn’t know why, it was usually his way of playing with her though. Waddling over with more and more, eventually building a pile of the stuffed creatures and other things that Karga had accumulated for him, almost like a grandparent would. Which she was grateful…She had noticed some time ago past the silver ball, Grogu really didn’t have anything to entertain himself with. Every once in a while Mando would glance at them from where he was charting at the table, and again it felt very domestic…Very strange. Like they were playing pretend almost and it wasn’t real.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline slid her hand over the fabric of her abdomen, brows pulled into deep thought, stomach twisting and turning with anticipation for most of the day until evening arrived and she could finally start the routine that they had of getting Grogu fed and ready for bed. Though that evening was different, he actually didn’t seem to want to eat much, and his eyes kept moving to Mando and she knew he knew…She could see it in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sat at the table, the sun sinking through the window – night rolling over them as she picked at the leftovers from lunch. Mando wasn’t eating yet – still charting and he had been for at least four hours. But she supposed he didn’t truly know the exact location on each planet that the quarries would be. Her eyes moved back and forth between him and Grogu, who sat on the table beside her, his ears low. Evangeline swallowed, then spoke, “He knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s head lifted to look at her, and she never got used to his eyes being exposed in the shed-home. He looked at Grogu where he sat across the table, and he questioned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He knows you’re leaving tomorrow,” Evangeline went on.</p><p> </p><p>Silence, and Mando seemed to be considering her words as he studied the Child. There was a clear change in his demeanor and Mando let out a sigh, before shaking his head, “It’s only a few weeks, and I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could let us come,” Evangeline insisted, and it had turned into a last desperate attempt, and she thought it was probably wrong for her to point out the baby’s sadness to him and then follow with such a suggestion…But she couldn’t get past it. It felt like so much. And she was so scared. The nightmare was lingering. It was holding on so tightly and she couldn’t escape it. And Mando stared at her, his face unmoving – hard. The way he got when it was a firm ‘no’. Where there was no room for argument, and maybe he didn’t even know why she would suggest it.</p><p> </p><p>She held the fork tightly. The more night fell upon them – the more intense the panic felt. That morning it had seemed like they had all day. That they had so much time, and yet they didn’t. Not truly. Evangeline swallowed thickly as Mando spoke, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>The finality of it frustrated her. She gritted her teeth, “You had no problem when Grogu was on the ship with you…Even before I came along and I could help. What’s the difference?”</p><p> </p><p>“The difference is, I had no other choice,” Mando replied, sounding angry, “And you’re going to have a baby in a few months. I don’t want you on that ship where I’m going to be bringing bounties on board, alright? That’s enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not enough,” She croaked, “Not even close.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline heard the baby let out a sound, and she looked over, his ears still flattened and his expression sad. Guilt instantly gnawed into her and she stood from the chair, the legs scraping backward as she reached out and took him close to her, walking just the few feet away into the bed area, shifting her body back and forth in an attempt at comfort. She wasn’t angry, per se, but she was frustrated. And she was trying to understand him – and she did for the most part…Logically, but she had never been logical and it was hard for her to think the way he did. She felt him watching and when she looked over her shoulder, he was staring. Which he usually did when she put Grogu to sleep. Evangeline turned away, pressing the side of her cheek to the top of the Child’s head and she cooed to him quietly, “I’m sorry…It’s going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Just because she was afraid and sad, didn’t mean she wanted Grogu to feel such a way. She wanted him to be a child, to not worry about much of anything. To feel all the happiness and freedom that came with that, despite the terrible things he had been through and the awful things he had seen. He had endured so much trauma, she worried this was causing more, and she was making it worse by not accepting it with grace. But being the dutiful wife wasn’t something she could muster out of herself, especially not the dutiful wife that hoped and prayed for their husband to come back to them, staring out a window longingly with tears on their face. She felt Grogu’s tiny hand grip the front of her dress, tightly…Then after a few moments of bouncing him, it went lax…And she knew he was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she crouched in front of the basket, laying him inside before she turned out the light that was in that main room, the dim light above the kitchen sink and the light from the refresher still allowing her to see a bit. When she stood back to full height, her eyes glanced to Mando who was looking at her…Silent as ever.</p><p> </p><p>She approached the dining table, grabbing several of the dishes, before bringing them to the sink. Evangeline heard him sigh, and she saw out of the corner of her eye as he pushed himself to his feet, moving towards her and standing beside her, too close…Leaning against the countertop. Evangeline tried to busy herself with spraying the dishes off, chewing the inside of her mouth to stiffen her lip. He said, “Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t look at him still, just continued what she was doing. The window above the sink showed night…And they would sleep and wake in the morning to a farewell, and she was sick. She blinked a few times, looking over her shoulder where there was a wall that stopped and opened into the bed area, and if she leaned she could see the basket. There was no movement, so her head turned to look up into Mando’s face and she responded, “I don’t want to…I don’t want to think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her hands shaking as she looked back down and filled the sink, before stepping back and allowing the dishes to sit in the soapy water. Mando grabbed a rag, handing it over and she took is, drying her hands. Her mind was racing, and she wondered if she was having another one of those attacks. But she forced herself to breathe slowly, despite the fact that her brain wouldn’t cooperate with her. She didn’t want to think about it, but she was. Quickly, she stepped around him – walking from the kitchen before she ducked into the refresher and the door closed after her…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline started the water, stripping down hurriedly before she stepped under the spray and allowed it to burn into her skin. She stood there a few moments, holding back the tears and the terror, simply staring at the wall as water clung to it, and she watched water droplets slide down to the floor where they disappeared. She wondered if it would get easier…If he was going to come back and leave again and come back and leave again. If she would be able to stand it, with the expectation that she would go nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>How was she going to go nowhere?</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts clung to that question for several moments…As it drifted through her. She recalled that night, when Mando had asked her not to run away, and maybe he had known her feelings before she even had, but she didn’t <em>want</em> to leave him. She just wanted to be able to go…And to not be left and it didn’t seem fair, but he had told her months ago…Even before she was pregnant that life wasn’t fair…Things being fair was a childish concept, but she didn’t agree. She couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She washed her hair quickly and scrubbed her body as if she could remove the feelings she had – the intrusive thoughts and when she turned the water off, she felt a rush of cold before she could dry off and slip a nightgown over her body. She stood a few moments, squeezing water from her hair just so she could spend longer in the refresher…Just so she could think and not have to look into his beautiful eyes and know they would be gone from her in the morning. Not forever, she reminded herself, over and over again and people endured far worse, but it felt like one of the worst feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at herself into the mirror, and she pressed a hand to her swollen stomach…Before she dropped the towel and left the refresher, jittery and restless, the way she always seemed to feel now with the hormones in her body. When she came out, Mando wasn’t in the bed area, but instead in the kitchen and as she approached where she had left the dishes to soak, she noticed he was doing them…And had just finished the last one. They typically shared chores, but usually she did the dishes just because it was habit, a chore from her old life. Evangeline watched him dry his hands, before the water was shut off and he leaned forward against the counter, flattening his palms and looking at her…</p><p> </p><p>He spoke gruffly, “I don’t want to fight.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t either. But she was floundering, and she wondered if he could see it. Sinking beneath nonexistent waves, lower and lower. The nightmare, everything – she couldn’t be alone when the baby was born, and she didn’t want him to die and for some reason if she was there, she thought it had the potential to be okay…That if he wasn’t alone he wouldn’t get hurt. She wasn’t sure if such a thing was true, but she approached him, murmuring, “I…I don’t want to either. But I…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline glanced away, “I’m so afraid…Of this. Of all of it. I don’t know what to do. It’s like I’m trapped in my head, I can’t get out, and I don’t want you to go…even though I know it’s the right thing, that we need money and…”</p><p> </p><p>Her words died, shakily. Mando stepped towards her, looming as always as his hands reached out and his thumb moved along her jaw. Slowly, he leaned downward, and when his mouth was so close to hers that she could feel breathing…His words were simple…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth pressed against hers, immediately starving as was typical with his kisses. Moving to take everything it could find, as his hand moved back into her hair, gripping her – though it wasn’t painful as his other hand snaked around her back and pulled her close. The kiss continued for several moments, hungry and searching, before his mouth moved to her jaw and then neck, their only illumination from the light above the sink. Evangeline was turned, her lower back pressed against the counter, and his knee went between her leg as his hand snatched up her nightgown, exposing her to him. She felt a pulse from the pressure against her, and she reached back to support herself against the counter. He pulled from her neck, looking her in the eyes as his were half-lidded and he reached down between her legs, replacing his knee with his fingers, moving agonizingly slow over her underwear. Mando took her jaw in his hand, and he squeezed, slipping under the underwear to the wetness below and he rasped out…</p><p> </p><p>“Say yes…I want to touch you before I have to go weeks without it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked rapidly at the feeling of his finger prodding her, and she barely managed to croak past it…</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers went inside of her instantly, sliding and Evangeline gripped the counter behind her, holding onto the edges. His free hand tugged her hair back so he could have access to her throat again, sucking hard enough that she worried he’d leave a mark. The fingers opened, simultaneously moving in and out of her and she shut her eyes tightly, letting out a whimper, but keeping her mouth shut as not to wake the baby in the next room. His thumb circled her, and she released the edge of the counter behind her before wrapping her arms around his neck…</p><p> </p><p>“Open your legs more, love.”</p><p> </p><p>She did as she was told, her bare feet sliding over the tile and he pressed further. Evangeline gasped a bit louder, and she thought she saw his mouth turn upward in response to the sound. Her legs were shaking, and the corners of her vision was blurring with the pleasure, soaked around him. She squeezed his shoulder suddenly though, breathing out as her chest rose and fell rapidly, “Let me…Let me do something…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pushed at his wrist, and his intrusion left her. Evangeline grabbed his hip, looking into his eyes as she slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of him, never breaking the eye contact as he watched her kneel before him. His hand went to her hair instantly, as she grabbed at his pants, beginning to tug them down. She was thankful he had already done away with the beskar for the day. As she tugged, his underwear followed and his length appeared, already hard. She looked at him again, and he used his hand that wasn’t in her hair to press against her lower lip and she heard him speak so quietly she almost couldn’t hear him…</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you look so good like this.”</p><p> </p><p>She took that as her push to lean forward, taking him in shaky hands. She had never done this before, but he had put his mouth on her many times. She opened her mouth slowly, taking him between her lips and there was a sound that left his throat that she had never heard before…A variation of that low rumble he often made. She went from the tip to the back, slowly before going back and forth. It tasted of nothing really, besides skin and the hand in her hair tightened, tugging on her and assisting her head in moving – which she appreciated the direction of what he would like the most. She lifted her gaze, and his eyes were on her, mouth parted in a look of desperation…and she continued to move forward and back…swirling her tongue. She stopped near the tip and his eyes closed, head tilting back…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to be the only coherent thing he could say, and it came out almost hoarse. Her hands were still shaking with nerves, but maybe it was also residual anxiety from her thinking she was having a panic attack – she didn’t know. But in that moment, she almost didn’t think about it as she felt him tremble with pleasure above her, his eyes opening again as if he wanted to watch her every move. Suddenly though, after a few minutes below him – he pulled her hair, tugging her head away and Evangeline’s brows furrowed as he shook his head, “No I…I don’t want to cum yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked, but nodded. She hadn’t known he was close, but from the way he continued to tremble and he was barely able to speak, it made sense. He reached down just as suddenly, and grabbed her, hauling her upward as if she was nothing, and she was pressing against the counter for just a moment before she was lifted to sit on top of it. Mando’s calloused hands pushed back her nightgown, then grabbed her underwear, pulling it off with one fluid motion down her legs. He dropped them to the floor, mouth finding hers as he stepped forward between her open thighs, and Evangeline barely had time to process she had gone from the floor to sitting on the counter before he was pushing inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline let out another gasp, eyes shutting a moment as she stretched to welcome him. She heard him grunting, as his hips began to move…Slow at first, but quickly picking up pace as she felt her head pressed against the cabinets behind her. His hand reached up, grabbing the back of her neck and fingers stretching under her hair as he brought his mouth to hers, gasping into the kiss with each push of his hips. Sounds escaped them, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Mando broke the kiss, moving to press his mouth directly below her ear…and what he breathed out surprised her…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew why he was apologizing even if she was confused at first. He was apologizing for leaving…And as he continued to push in and out of her – fucking her mind useless, he continued to whisper to her, “I’m sorry, Evangeline. I really am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>This was his way of apologizing.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed her jaw and she watched through half-open eyes as he looked down at them…Watching before he looked back up at her and they made eye contact. Evangeline whimpered, “Din…”</p><p> </p><p>“You always feel so good,” Mando grunted, “Maker…I fucking love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline continued to hold onto him, and she responded – though much softer, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted to her and his mouth smothered hers once more. Evangeline pulled from the kiss enough to gasp out, “Din, I…I need you to come back.”</p><p> </p><p>His hips went further into her and she let out a sound, somewhere between a moan and a cry. Mando’s mouth kissed her temple, and he growled, “You think I wouldn’t come back to this? When I get back, one of the first things I’m going to do is spread your legs.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s hand tugged her hair again and he went on, “I’ll have you in bed with me for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>The thrusts were harder, more forceful – and deeper and Evangeline felt that light in the back of her skull as her body tensed uncontrollably, and she put her own hand to her mouth, biting down on her skin to silence herself. He didn’t stop though, he didn’t even slow down as her high came…Staying under her skin and in between her legs and his mouth bit hard on her shoulder. She ran her fingers over his scalp, hardly able to hold on and there was one more hard thrust into her, before his own body went rigid under her hands, pressing into her. There were a few more movements, quick and jerky and of rhythm as he came between her legs. She buried her face in his neck, embracing him as tightly as she could, his own hands leaving her hair and sliding under her nightgown to drag his nails along her back.</p><p> </p><p>They were gasping, as he pulled himself from her, immediately grabbing a rag and swiping it between her legs. Trying to be helpful, but he was sloppy, clearly as disoriented as she was.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, a bit of fear in her voice as she whispered, “After the baby is born…We can’t do that…”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. She supposed they’d use protection then. He reached up to her, and lifted her from the counter. To her surprise, he didn’t set her on her feet, but instead carried her towards the bed area, before slowly setting her down on the mattress. She sunk in, looking up at him as his lips met hers and he kissed her hard before he pulled away and said, “I’m gonna shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, exhaustion taking hold and she was glad he had carried her because she didn’t know if she could walk with how much her legs were shaking. He assisted her in sliding under the blanket, and she laid there in the dark as he went into the refresher, a bit of light still coming from the kitchen. She realized they had left her underwear behind, but she didn’t really care at the moment, as her eyes fluttered closed. She knew she wouldn’t sleep, not really…the insomnia having been so bad…But she could usually doze a little and drift.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the bed dip when he returned, and when his body pressed against her back. His skin was still a bit damp and his hair was too as she felt his mouth press to the back of her neck after he pushed her hair out of the way. His hands continued to play with her hair though and she allowed her eyes to flutter open and she stared at the wall in front of her, whispering into the dark, “Din?”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence…But then she felt him lean forward, and breathe close to her ear, “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For…” She paused, then continued…Almost sounding guilty, not just for earlier but for the thoughts in the shower…How she knew it would be so hard to stay when he left, though she couldn’t tell him that. She thought of that night she had told him she understood his request.</p><p> </p><p>“For not understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It happened when she was half awake.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t fully slept in so long, and she was quite aware of the world around her in the moment. Evangeline could hear Mando’s breathing behind her – rhythmic and deep. She could hear Grogu’s snoring…And she could feel the bed below her body where she laid on her side, trying her best to sleep, but a part of her knew it wasn’t coming as she drifted in and out and in and out. She listened to her own breathing for a while…Trying to soothe the anxiety that was sure to come in the morning when he boarded the ship and flew away and –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt it.</p><p> </p><p>It was sudden and hard, and she wasn’t sure how she had never felt it before then. At first she didn’t move, just laid there confused for several beats, trying to get her brain to process what the feeling was. But then the panic set in – a realization that what she was feeling was in fact not her own movements, but movements from inside of her. Deep into the night, she felt it and fear rose up like nothing before as she suddenly sat up in the bed, putting her hands on her abdomen as her chest rose and fell shakily. She didn’t know why she felt scared…It didn’t even hurt, but Maker, it was so tangible and real, and she could hardly make herself hold onto the reality of it –</p><p> </p><p>“Din,” Evangeline said, voice shaking, grabbing his arm and pulling it. His rhythmic breathing stopped a moment, before he rolled over and looked at her – face contorted into confusion and blinking blearily. She said his name again, “Din, I – wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>The man sat up, whispering hoarsely, “What? What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked over at him, where he had sat up beside her and he was staring at her, clearly trying to make sense of the fear on her face. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to the left side of her abdomen, pushing down hard on his hand to make him feel it. He blinked several times, and Evangeline spoke unevenly, “It’s…It’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline,” His voice was raspy with sleep, but it had gone from worried to gentle…extremely calm, as if talking to an injured animal, “It’s just moving.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed thickly, eyes burning. Evangeline knew that – she had known, and she knew it was normal, but for some reason she couldn’t think past <em>feeling</em> it. He shifted, pressing a bit harder and she saw something flash across his face like fascination before he looked back up at her, leaning in and kissing the side of her head. He repeated, “It’s just moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never done that,” Evangeline insisted, shaking her head, voice trembling, “Or I – I’ve never noticed, I don’t know…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline trailed off, looking down at the bump. She imagined all the women who felt joy when they felt their baby move for the first time, but she felt afraid. Terrified. It seemed each and every week something knew happened that made her realize that it was real, and it wasn’t some dream. She was going to have a baby, she and Mando were going to…Not just have Grogu to take care of, but a newborn. A newborn that would need so much, when she had so little to offer. Mando’s hand followed the movements though, as if pressing where the baby was pushing against her. As if curious and interested rather than having the same fear. Evangeline’s voice cracked, “Aren’t you scared?”</p><p> </p><p>His head looked up at her, away from where he was distracted by the feeling. Mando responded, shaking his head, “I can’t pretend to understand how you feel…I…feel more relieved than afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relieved…” She echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s moving, it’s alive,” Mando explained, “And if it’s alive, you’re alive. And that means we’re managing.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh…</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over, kissing her. It was brief, before he pulled away and she felt her eyes beginning to water. She shut them tightly, and he must have noticed, because he cradled the side of her head, pulling her into himself before he shushed her softly. His hand slipped under her nightgown, smoothing over the skin of her back in a comforting manner and she was shaking, choking back the tears as not to lose it completely. Of course, it would happen right before he left…But a part of her was glad she hadn’t been alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re different on the inside,” Evangeline managed, her chin on his shoulder, the words almost like a wisp…barely spoken as a thought said aloud.</p><p> </p><p>He responded, continuing to smooth circles on her back, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean…” She laughed a little to herself, the tears intermingling with the hint of happiness, “When I first met you, you were terrifying. I was scared of you…But now, I know you’re not what I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled back, taking the side of his face as she stared at him, and another tear came through despite the smile on her face, “You always call me soft, but I think we’re made of the same things sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand moved to squeeze her thigh tightly, and he hummed, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, and the hand on her thigh pulled her leg gently, and he laid her back against the mattress. He pressed several kisses along her jaw, then her mouth before he pulled her closer, and shut his eyes. Evangeline took a deep breath…shutting hers as well…</p><p> </p><p>And for the first time in weeks, she truly slept.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had known the goodbye was going to be the worst part.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t realized though, what it would feel like to have someone twist something around in her chest the entire morning, repetitively, particularly when she looked at Grogu and she could see in the baby’s eyes that there was pain and confusion. That he could feel what was going to happen. The morning had been spent like that…torn between being broken and being strong and pulling herself together and…</p><p> </p><p>It was just hard.</p><p> </p><p>Every piece of her wanted to revert back to the way she had been that night, angry and broken – but she couldn’t because she knew Grogu was hurting, probably even more. And so she swallowed it down the entire time she watched Mando get ready. The entire time she watched him pack his things, and no one had ever told her that watching the person you love, leave, could hurt so much – and she knew it wasn’t forever, but it felt like every bit of anxiety she had towards him leaving had been intensified by that dream so many weeks. And she lived in a constant state of panic and floundering with no way to the surface of an endless ocean. The sand closing in, and the water rushing her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t cry.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t cry when she watched him grab his stuff, she didn’t cry when they walked to the edge of town together, and she didn’t cry as she held the baby in her arms – and Mando stood at the bottom of the ramp in front of her, staring under his helmet…She couldn’t even look – she stared at his chest, and despite not crying her eyes were glassy and hurt. Despite the good sleep the night before, it felt as if the life was being sucked out of her and she didn’t know how to retain it back into herself. Brokenness settled, and the baby cooed, bringing her back to reality and when she looked at him, he was staring at Mando with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mando reached out, and ran his gloved hand over the baby’s ears. He reached for Mando, but Mando shook his head and she imagined he was trying to make it less painful for everyone – and she told herself it was only temporary, that he would be back once the jobs were done…But over a month – maybe longer, that seemed forever in her mind. They had been together nearly everyday since meeting, besides the days she had been in Gideon’s custody. Evangeline looked at him finally, into his helmet and she wished she could see his face, but out in the open like that she knew he wouldn’t be comfortable taking it off. His hand reached up, and he took Evangeline’s face – his hand firm and demanding attention.</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t be long.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at him, his hand releasing her to gently smooth some of her hair from her face. He turned his attention to Grogu once more, ordering, “Be good.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby cooed – and Mando turned beginning up the ramp. Evangeline had barely spoken the entirety of the morning, but the closer he got to entering the ship, Evangeline called, “Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, looking back at her, turning his body to face her from where he stood. Evangeline rushed up the ramp, throwing both herself and Grogu at him and she squeezed him as tightly as she could with her free arm that wasn’t holding the Child. Mando returned the hug though, far gentler than her desperate arms that clung to him. Hoping, maybe if she didn’t let go, he wouldn’t leave – if she just held tight enough it would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>But she knew it wasn’t real…The wish wasn’t real.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, they parted, but she kept hold of his shoulder and she breathed the words out, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand took her by her arm and he questioned, his head tilting, “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” Evangeline breathed, “I’m just sorry. And I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything more, she backed down the ramp, staring at him silently until she was back on the sand. She watched him hesitate there. He was staring at both her and Grogu, and several moments passed like that and she almost thought he was going to approached her…that he was going to push her for more information, but the questions didn’t come and he didn’t move towards them. Instead he too backed away…disappearing into the ship as the ramp receded and the doors closed.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline backed away as the ship came to life.</p><p> </p><p>She stood trembling, despite the heat – a deep sadness in the pit of her chest. Finally…finally the tears came, a few sliding down her face as she was unable to fight them back and she bit as hard as she could muster on her lower lip as not to sob – watching the ship rise into the sky. She felt like every bone in her body was shattering, her mind on fire. And as the whirling of the ship receded and she and Grogu were left in an empty silence…she heard the baby make one of the saddest sounds she had ever heard…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked down at him. His hand was raised to the sky…where Mando’s ship had disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>She squeezed him close.</p><p> </p><p>And they were alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evangeline turned, sighing and sitting on her bottom in front of him, feeling the need to explain herself to the baby, “Listen…It’s not running away. We’ll be back before he even starts heading this way, we’ve got weeks. He won’t even know…”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!!!!! Thanks again for all the kind comments, I love you guys for continuing to read and leave feedback and just overall being so so sweet to me! Again, I made a tumblr, I actually reblogged a few things I'm pretty proud of myself but my username is balletorchid on there as well! ❤❤❤ Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t difficult to get back into the swing of things.</p><p> </p><p>Hunting came as second nature and even though it had been quite some time since he had done any work for the Guild, he fell back into step easily. The only noticeable difference that was apparent was that he wasn’t used to being completely sleepless anymore. He had grown accustomed to the quiet, and sharing a bed with Evangeline and her warm body beside his own. But hunting meant many sleepless nights, being there was always a time crunch, trying to get to the bounty before they could move again. Before they could realize that someone was on planet, hunting for them. Close to finding them.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, he had missed the way it made him feel…Which was almost a terrible thought, one he knew Evangeline would frown upon. But it was like an outlet, for all of the anger and frustration that had been pent up, especially ever since Gideon. That feeling had been mounting for some time now…He was borderline obsessive over keeping Evangeline and Grogu safe. A frustration that only mounted with Evangeline’s refusal to cooperate. Hunting, finding bounties and capturing them – it gave him back a sense of control he felt he had lost. But it made him acutely aware of how Evangeline must have felt.</p><p> </p><p>Mando was trying not to think about her or Grogu. He didn’t know if that was right or not. He didn’t know if he was cruel for pushing them from his mind, but there was a certain place he usually went when he had back to back hunts such as currently. Sometimes he took one at a time, but he wanted to get as much as he could. And the several he had on his plate currently were plenty, which was how he had ended up on some backwater moon crawling with undesirables.</p><p> </p><p>It reminded him a bit of Tatooine if he was being honest, the more crime ridden portions at least. But it seemed the entire moon was just a place for smugglers, pirates, and others to kick their feet up and drink and gamble for a few days. A layover location, and he figured that was what his quarry was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Mando hadn’t been surprised when he had found him in bed with two prostitutes though.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he had been anticipating him to be in a cantina or something, it wasn’t the first time he had caught a quarry in a compromising situation. He had a Twi’lek and a human, both female and nude on top of him when he had kicked the door in, his blaster already drawn. The women screamed, both falling away from the man and leaving him exposed on the motel bed, as they ducked behind it. Mando barely glanced at them as the man sat up, grabbing his own blaster from the bedside table, however, before he could fire – Mando shot his own. The blast hit the man’s hand, causing his own blaster to explode and he screamed, holding the assaulted limb. Mando continued forward, seeing some clothes on one of the chairs. He grabbed them, and tossed them over the bed towards the women who poked their heads up and Mando ordered roughly…</p><p> </p><p>“Get out.”</p><p> </p><p>Both women scurried to their feet, covering themselves with the clothes as they ran out the open door. The naked man continued to wallow on the bed as his hand was burned and bleeding, his face red with rage. Mando knew he was an arms dealer who had taken from too many people without delivering the merch they asked for. Sometimes he wondered why people like that didn’t try harder to hide when they knew they had bounties on their heads. Mando then directed his attention to him, saying, “Get up and get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you!” The man snapped, still holding his wrist and hand close to his chest, “Who the hell do you think you are!? Coming in here like that –“</p><p> </p><p>Mando replied bluntly, interrupting, “I’m the guy bringing you in. Get up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bringing…” He paused, as if his mind was linking the fact that Mando was a Mandalorian and that he probably had a bounty out for his head. He paused, clearly thinking deeply and his attitude seemed to shift completely, his head shaking back and forth, “Now listen…Whatever Erot has on me, I can double that.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando grew impatient, walking forward before he grabbed the man by his injured hand, yanking him to his feet and shoving him. He ordered once more, “Get. Dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, man!” The guy put his hands up, clearly in pain from his injured hand being touched, “It’s all bullshit, alright!? I can offer you way more than he could ever dream – credits, housing, whatever the hell you want. Those pretty ladies you saw!? I’ve got a lot more where that came from!”</p><p> </p><p>Mando kicked the man’s knee, causing him to cry out and fall. Mando then pointed his blaster at him, leaning down to press it to the back of his skull as he growled, “I suggest you do as I say. They didn’t seem to care very much whether or not I brought in a corpse, so get dressed before I drag you out of here cold.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a few beats of silence, but Mando supposed the man opted not to argue anymore, because he slowly managed to get to his feet. Mando stepped back, giving him room to put his clothes on, the man’s body trembling. Mando didn’t know if it was from pain or if it was from the threat on his life, but either way he looked more pissed off than scared. It was usually the case with guys like him, the ones that thought they had all the power they needed in the galaxy until it took just one person to burst that safe little bubble. Even Mando had lived in a that bubble before, and he refused to again. Hence why he didn’t kid himself into thinking he could constantly protect Evangeline and Grogu.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he had his clothes on, Mando cuffed him before shoving him forward to exit the room before him. As they moved down the hallway, the guy decided to open his mouth again, speaking over his shoulder, “Listen, I got a wife and kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Mando said, voice devoid of emotion, “Couldn’t tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“How I spend my free time isn’t anybody’s business,” The man snapped harshly, “They depend on me to take care of ‘em, alright? If I get my ass put in carbonite, they won’t have anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando shook his head, continuing to shove him forward, “I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>And really, he didn’t. There wasn’t any remorse for the man, he was just a quarry. He thought of that time Evangeline had asked what kind of things his bounties had done to get themselves put on his list, and he had told her they were just jobs…that he didn’t really care what they had done – well, it was true. The only bounty he could ever recall caring about was Grogu. But people didn’t tend to put bounties on children, and children were valued in the Creed. They were the future warriors, both foundlings and biological.</p><p> </p><p>He had spent two weeks looking for the bounty, and per usual, it was an easy take down. Every once in a while, Mando remembered coming across someone that was a challenge, but it wasn’t often. Most of the ‘high’ level bounties had people doing things for them, and the moment those people weren’t in the game, it was easy. Mando managed to walk him from the motel, all the way to his ship without running into even the slightest issue along the way and that in itself just showed how uninteresting the bounty was.</p><p> </p><p>The entire time he froze in the carbonite, the guy cursed him out…It was almost entertaining.</p><p> </p><p>When Mando went back up to the cockpit, he sat in his chair a few moments. His next location would be Coruscant, but he would need to confirm the location before making that long journey into the center of the galaxy. He wasn’t particularly excited to be going so far from the Outer Rim, and from where he could return to Nevarro quickly if something was to happen. But it couldn’t be helped, and he had already accepted the bounty from Karga. Mando hated feeling indebted to people, but the ship and their help left him feeling as such.</p><p> </p><p>The past two weeks had been strange, alone in the quiet. It was distracting even though one would assume it would be the opposite. He spent a lot of time thinking of her, wondering what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Mando tried not to allow himself to dwell on it long.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he started the ship.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sat on her knees in front of the bag.</p><p> </p><p>She was chewing her lower lip, glancing at the baby as the early morning sun barely peeked through the window. He was standing beside her, his little head tilting to the side as he looked at the filled bag that had clothes and other random objects inside, as well as rations…The blaster Mando had left in the bedside table and the credits he had given her before going. Her hands were sweating, and she kept second guessing herself the more the morning went on, even though she had been planning this for a week now.</p><p> </p><p>Grogu cooed, as if telling her it was a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline turned, sighing and sitting on her bottom in front of him, feeling the need to explain herself to the baby, “Listen…It’s not running away. We’ll be back before he even starts heading this way, we’ve got <em>weeks</em>. He won’t even know…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, then glanced away before mumbling, “I mean, unless Karga and Cara tell, but hopefully they won’t even notice we’re gone. We’ve only seen them a couple of times in the past few weeks. They’re working on their own stuff, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The baby made that same sound again and her shoulders slouched. She reached out and took him into her arms, holding him in front of her face so that they were eye level, “It’ll be fun. Like an adventure, and you’ve never seen my home before. There are all kinds of trees and it’s so green, you’ll love it. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>His tiny hands reached out and touched her face. She swallowed thickly, chewing the inside of her mouth anxiously. Maybe it really was a bad idea. But the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could even stop them, “It’s not forever, buddy. It’s just a quick trip.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, as she stood from the floor, grabbing her bag before she slung it over her shoulder. She settled Grogu on her hip, making sure to turn out the lights, leaving the one above the sink on so that maybe if Cara and Karga came looking they would just think she was inside sleeping or something. Quickly, she exited the shed-home, making her way towards the main portion of town. Truthfully, the thought had started on a whim…two weeks before when Mando had been leaving and she had known if she sat in one place while he was gone – she would go absolutely insane. But she hadn’t <em>actually</em> thought about doing it until a week ago, when she had seen the supply ship schedule on Cara’s desk and one was scheduled to land that very day that she was making her way out of the town.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t considered much after that, just that she wanted to visit home. Despite the horror and memories that clung to the place, she needed to go one last time – because she didn’t know if she’d ever get the chance again. Maybe she would – years from then, but she felt she needed to go soon. She just needed to be there…She had lost herself, over the past several months, she barely remembered who she had been before the troopers had slaughtered the people she loved and home was where she had been raised, where she had become herself, and she hoped that a piece of her was still there…waiting.</p><p> </p><p>And there was an ache at the thought of never being able to go home again.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline cradled the baby close to her as she moved through the empty town, morning only starting to light everything up for the day. She knew though that the supply ship usually dropped everything off at the crack of dawn and left rather quickly afterward, so she tried to carry herself as fast as she could, to get there in time but also so hopefully no one would notice her. She knew she was fairly distinct, with a green baby and her growing abdomen. And most recognized her as the woman who usually had the Mandalorian around her. She didn’t need anyone accidentally telling someone that would tell Karga and Cara where she had gone and who she had gone with.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way through the town towards the entrance near the end. Evangeline could already see a ship there, several crates sitting beside it already having been unloaded. She picked up her pace a little bit, worried the figure she saw moving around slowly was preparing to leave already. Typically they dropped the crates off, and some of Karga’s employees would come and retrieve them. She hoped they weren’t already headed there as she crossed under the arch that stood at the entrance and she could make out a man there – probably in his late sixties or early seventies. His hair was white and thinning and his body looked aged, and she was surprised to see that he was the one that had unloaded the crates for the day. He had a small cargo ship, not very big at all, but if he was only running to a few Outer Rim planets, he probably didn’t need much space…</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice her when she first approached, and she was a bit out of breath as she greeted, “Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>His head turned over his shoulder before his body followed slowly, back a bit hunched with age. He looked at her curiously, but of course they had never seen each other before and she was interrupting his drop off. His head tilted to the side a bit, and he responded, “Yes? Are you one of Karga’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…no,” Evangeline shook her head, approaching closer as she adjusted her bag and Grogu.</p><p> </p><p>The old man chuckled, a few of his teeth missing, “I didn’t think so. He likes to hire the grunts, and I would hope he wouldn’t send a woman that’s with child to gather his supplies.”</p><p> </p><p>Right…She blushed, embarrassed before she swallowed. Her eyes traveled to the ship, and she looked at it silently. The man seemed to notice this, following her gaze curiously. Evangeline blinked a few times, clearing her throat as she said, “How long is your run?”</p><p> </p><p>The man seemed to think about this a few moments, maybe wondering why she was asking or maybe he really had to think about it. His shoulders shrugged after a moment and he answered simply, “Depends on what’s ordered, but I usually take the same route. Ten or so Outer Rim planets, and then I’ll usually go closer to the core when stock runs low so I can get more. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>A bit of a knot formed in her throat. She didn’t really know how to ask this. She wondered how hitchhikers made it look so easy, jumping from planet to planet. She knew it wasn’t impossible, people would stay on her home planet waiting for shuttles and things of the sort to come by and take them somewhere else. She exhaled, before saying, “I’m…I’m looking for a ride. I need to get to Purshia IV, and I have no transportation. If you were going to be passing by there…I would very much appreciate your help.”</p><p> </p><p>The old man’s brows furrowed, and he gestured to her, “You want to travel with your little one and the unborn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only for a bit,” Evangeline replied, “I plan to come right back when I get the chance, I just…I’d really like to go.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a hum in return…His face obviously considering this. Evangeline was quiet, waiting for his response. If he said no, she didn’t really have a back up plan. She had never left home before meeting Mando, therefore she had no idea how to fly a ship herself. So if she took one from someone – something she couldn’t even fathom doing…she wouldn’t know how to fly it anyway. As he was thinking, he still looked slightly confused and she was sure this wasn’t what he was expecting of his delivery. Evangeline spoke again, since it was taking him so long to respond –</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I have credits. I can pay for your time…”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to stand with his hunched back, before he questioned, “Are you running away?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…no…” But she knew Grogu might beg to differ…She wondered if he understood at all what she had spoken to him about earlier, “I plan to come back, like I said, I just…I need to go to Purshia IV. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>More moments of consideration. She worried maybe he was old fashioned – didn’t see women as having brains. Especially not a pregnant one with a youngling in her arms and just a bag on her shoulder. But to her surprise…and much to her relief, his shoulders shrugged towards her and he stepped aside, allowing access to the ramp as he spoke, “I’ll be passing Purshia IV. I don’t mind making a quick landing.”</p><p> </p><p>The words took a few moments to process. Honestly, she hadn’t expected it to be so simple. She had thought she would have to grovel, beg for a ride off the planet, but the old man relented rather easily. A bright smile grew on her face, and she looked down at Grogu who was staring at her, and upon seeing her happy expression, he smiled back at her – probably not even knowing what they were smiling about exactly. Evangeline moved forward quickly, taking the elderly man’s hand – clearly surprising him when his eyes widened and he jumped at the contact. Evangeline continued to smile as she said, “Thank you! So much…I truly appreciate this.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked confused. But then nodded, not smiling back but still looking surprised as she released his hand. Evangeline turned to look up the ramp, still grinning, but she froze almost immediately when a familiar voice spoke from a few feet away…</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline?”</p><p> </p><p>She whirled around, eyes going wider than the old man’s had when she had taken his hand. Standing just a few feet away was Cara, her eyebrows pulled downward – not in confusion, but more so concern. Evangeline felt her chest tighten and her stomach churned as her mind processed her being there…A heavy weight settling in. Evangeline bit down on her lip, looking at the old man and she whispered to him, “Um…Could I have a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>The old man nodded, beginning to walk up the ramp into his ship. Evangeline took a deep breath, turning her attention back to Cara who was still standing there and staring. Slowly, Evangeline approached her, trying to breathe and relax…trying not to look afraid or panicked, though she knew she looked guilty…Like a child stealing from a cookie jar and Cara still had her arms crossed over her chest, like a disappointed mother. Evangeline blinked at her, and she greeted, “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t good morning me,” Cara scolded, “What the hell are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hesitated, though her mouth opened and nothing came out but a croak. It took her a few moments to gather herself, trying to make the words come out, but it was difficult, standing there in front of Cara to make herself say it. Evangeline glanced back at the ship, the elderly man having gone inside and she then looked at Cara, “I was just –“</p><p> </p><p>“Running,” Cara interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Evangeline denied, hurriedly stumbling over her words, “No, no, no, I’m not running. I’m just – I’m just trying to…”</p><p> </p><p>She trailed off, unsure of herself. Cara’s eyes darted to Grogu in her arms, then to the bag as she said, “Sure does look like you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline let out a frustrated sound, “I’m not leaving forever – I’m just…I’m going to visit where I’m from. My home. I just want to see it, at least once before the baby comes. I’m going to come back – I’ll be back before Mando, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mando will kill me if I let you get on that ship,” Cara stated bluntly, “You get that, right? He will absolutely lose his mind. If you get on that ship, with a man I’m pretty sure you <em>just</em> met.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline replied, “H-He delivers for Karga.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline, you’re not that naïve,” Cara rolled her eyes, “Weren’t you imprisoned on your planet? I mean, I know Gideon was arrested, but this…This isn’t a good decision. Especially bringing Grogu and…you’re pregnant. You’re getting to the point that you’re <em>very</em> pregnant. If something happens, you’ll be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>That word dug deep, and Evangeline shut her eyes, tilting her head downward. Alone. But she was eighteen weeks from her due date, she had time. And Mando wouldn’t be back for several…she could get to Purshia IV and back and still have time to spare before he would even start making his way back to Nevarro. When she opened her eyes and looked at Cara, she insisted in a soft voice, trying to convince her, “Please…don’t stop me. I’m asking you as my friend…And I know you’ve known Mando longer, I know that – I just…I <em>will</em> come back, I promise, I’m gonna come back.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause as her voice broke off, “I need to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t exactly understand it herself. But home…Home was where the pieces of her had been picked apart with each blast that slammed into her family’s bodies. Home was a small house in the forest, and nearby streams and the trees she used to climb, and the table where her mother and father made her do schoolwork. But home was also in Mando, and in Grogu, and inside of her. She was scattered about the galaxy, shreds of her burrowing in random places. And she was starting to wonder who she was anymore without Mando. She was starting to think she wasn’t even herself, and reliance had become too much…And maybe she did need to be alone for a little while.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to exist outside of here,” Evangeline whispered, “I have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Cara’s eyes searched her face and Evangeline didn’t break that contact, waiting for a response. She knew she couldn’t overpower Cara, and if she decided to force her to stay there was nothing she could do, but she hoped that whatever expression was on the other woman’s face…it was one of knowing. And Evangeline took several deep breathes as she waited for her response…Trying to make her heart stop racing. But terror often clung deeply, and she was trying to be okay with being alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a weapon?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt hope rise and she spoke, breathless in shock, “Yes…a blaster he left.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence…Considering. Cara was clearly on the edge of not letting her go. But Evangeline could see her relenting, relief washing over her a bit. Grogu was looking between them, his eyes wide – and she hoped he wasn’t afraid…She hoped she wasn’t making the wrong decision. Cara was right, Mando would be absolutely pissed. But she had known…when he had left – if she didn’t find the broken pieces of herself she would never okay.</p><p> </p><p>“You better come back,” Cara spoke quietly, giving in, “Alright? Because I’m not listening to Mando lose it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline couldn’t help it, she lunged forward, wrapping her arm that wasn’t holding Grogu around the woman in an embrace. Cara seemed as surprised as the man had when she had taken his hand, and when Evangeline pulled away – Cara definitely looked taken aback like he had. Evangeline spoke hurriedly, “I’ll be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Cara sighed, looking at Grogu. She tilted her head, and she continued, “He’s going to absolutely flatten Nevarro.”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t,” Evangeline insisted, continuing to smile, “He’s far softer than you give him credit for.”</p><p> </p><p>She took Cara’s hand, squeezing it before she stepped away slowly – and finally – finally Cara returned the smile, though hers was far less enthusiastic. Evangeline whirled, rushing towards the ship and up the ramp, turning just in time to give Cara one last wave goodbye. She supposed the old man had been waiting for her to board, because the ramp began to close and the door sealed shut – the ship shuttering to life as Cara disappeared behind the block. Once they were enveloped into the dim lighting of the belly of the ship, Evangeline looked down at Grogu – who cooed at her almost curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, sweet one,” Evangeline murmured to him, “Time for an adventure. Let’s just hope Cara doesn’t tell papa.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The old man was quiet for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>But so was Evangeline, sitting in the cockpit with him, her seat beside his. He seemed to be tapping his foot, his hunched back sending him forward slightly in the captain’s chair. She wondered if he was thinking of music, but of course she didn’t try to figure it out, as she stared out into hyperspace silently, watching the colors whirl. It felt like so long since she had been in space…Over ten weeks. The last time she had been in space had been when she and Grogu had been rescued from Gideon…She hadn’t even been showing then.</p><p> </p><p>Grogu had fallen asleep at some point, probably bored because she wouldn’t let him down to wander around. Honestly, she didn’t want him to get into any of the old man’s packages or crates, concerned that they would have a repeat of the Frog Lady situation with the eggs. She felt anxious, yet excited – excited to see her home again…Yet anxious of what she would find. The memories of that night were so blurry – yet vivid in certain moments and she wondered what had become of the house. She wondered if anyone had entered it since her family had gone…She wondered if their bodies had decayed there. Evangeline hoped that the Empire remnants had the decency not to do that. But it wouldn’t have surprised her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline cleared her throat, preferring to divert her thoughts…</p><p> </p><p>“Sir…” Evangeline began, “How long of a trip is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not terribly long,” He replied, “A few hours, I would say.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded. That was comforting, as compared to the days it sometimes took for other planets. She still didn’t quite understand Mando’s charting when she watched him do it. She continued, “That’s good…Um, I’m Evangeline by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>The old man offered a half-smile, “Kent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kent,” She echoed, “Have you run supplies long?”</p><p> </p><p>“My whole life,” He answered, sounding almost proud, “Learned from my father, he learned from his father, my boy learned from me too…’Til he enlisted to help in the war efforts against those Imps. Lost him only a few weeks before the Empire fell…I wish he coulda seen it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, before she whispered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The old man – Kent, shook his head and shrugged, “He was a good boy. Best thing I ever did. And I know he went brave.”</p><p> </p><p>Kent jerked his head towards her, and questioned, “And you? Do you know what yours is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Evangeline murmured, putting a hand on her abdomen, before she hesitated a moment, shifting Grogu closer to herself a bit as if that could hide it. She opened her mouth, but it took a few seconds for her to respond as she said, “No, not yet. I haven’t asked. It’s going to be a…a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>Kent hummed, “My wife wanted to do that, but I asked the doctor. When she found out, she was pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed to himself, and Evangeline couldn’t help her small chuckle. She didn’t know if she would mind if Mando asked. They had never talked about the fact that it was going to be a ‘surprise’, it just seemed to be understood for some reason. Kent then asked, “And the little one there, what’s he?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s our…he’s our foundling,” She wasn’t sure if he would know what that was, “My…my husband and I care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Husband. It was still so strange to acknowledge. Maybe because it had been forced. Maybe because it had been the doing of Gideon. Maybe because it just still didn’t seem real. Din was her love. Her husband, but there was this disconnect in her mind. Kent broke her thoughts as he spoke, “Ah, so you do got a husband, then? What does he do for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline almost choked…</p><p> </p><p>“He uh, he travels,” Evangeline hesitated, “He works for Karga.”</p><p> </p><p>Kent laughed again, “Right. So, he’s in the bounty business?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s face flushed and Kent looked over, and maybe he noticed her red cheeks or maybe her expression was shocked, because he assured her, “I’ve been around a very long time. Much longer than Karga, even though he likes to pretend he knows all. The bounty business is nothing to be ashamed of. If he’s good at what he does, then he probably makes a lot of lives easier…well, besides the lives of his bounties.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline wondered how many people knew of Karga’s Guild business. It was supposed to be under the table, for legit purposes. Evangeline looked back out at hyperspace, “I suppose he does…”</p><p> </p><p>“At least he has got a beautiful family to come back to, eh?” Kent said, “So, what’s your business on Purshia IV?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline tilted her head, “It’s where I was born. Where I grew up and I haven’t seen it in quite some time…I want to again before my child is born.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Wise decision. The little ones do make it difficult to travel.”</p><p> </p><p>That sounded like a more humorous and lighthearted version of Mando. Evangeline supposed she agreed, but Mando had managed for so long with Grogu…However, she didn’t know what situations Grogu had been exposed to because of it. Of course, she had been there when that beast had almost eaten him…Which had been a terrifying ordeal in itself. Kent continued on without prompting, “I was always happy to return to my wife and son. Always such a joyous time. It didn’t hurt that she was the best cook, and after living off of nutrition packs for weeks, you get excited to have a warm meal…It really is rewarding to come home to the ones you love.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline grimaced, and tilted her head, “Then why leave?”</p><p> </p><p>He was still smiling when he answered, “The universe is complicated. And it costs a great deal to survive. Jobs are jobs, and sometimes they require one leaving their home. But as long as there is a point of return…It’s worth it in the end. Being able to give your family the things that they need. It’s terrifying…”</p><p> </p><p>Kent paused, then…</p><p> </p><p>“Being in love though…fear is still existent, but it loses some of its sting.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stared…She wondered if Mando felt the same way. She had been so focused on him leaving, of him going away – she hadn’t thought deeply enough about why. She knew <em>why</em> of course, he had told her over and over again – but it had hurt so badly she hadn’t known how to shove it away…And she hadn’t thought about how much she was hurting him by begging…Making it far more difficult to leave Grogu and herself behind. The conviction was tangible, and she looked away, whispering to herself, “Maker, I’m foolish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my dear,” Kent clicked his tongue, “All humans are. Luckily though, we have the capacity to learn and do better.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head turned in his direction, and she blinked past the wetness in her eyes, “What was your wife’s name? And your son?”</p><p> </p><p>She feared, no one had ever asked him such a thing. And there was such power in names.</p><p> </p><p>“Celeste,” He replied, and the names made his face light up, “And Dominic.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll remember their names. Someone should always know their names.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence between them. When he looked at her – there was a sense of gratefulness there. She felt it – when she reached out, though she didn’t try to enter his mind any further than that. He felt like a genuine man, one who had seen a lot…experienced a lot. One who knew much more than she did. And she was glad she had met him…Realization clung to her. She imagined Mando years from now, old and grey. She imagined what he would be like – and if she would go before him. A selfish part of her hoped she would…Because she didn’t want to live in a universe where he didn’t exist. She never wanted to be without him.</p><p> </p><p>The next several hours were spent enjoying small talk about all things. Mostly, she asked him of his travels, and she found he had been almost everywhere imaginable and he had seen many things. He had been alive during the Clone Wars, had witnessed destruction, had seen the murderous nature of the Empire, but had also seen a world where Jedi were bountiful. It was funny for her to think…that Grogu had seen that world as well, and yet he was so small snoozing in her lap. But this man was even older than Grogu was. She wondered if she and Mando would grow old and go before Grogu was old enough to take care of himself, and if so – surely their child could do it for them in their absence. And maybe their children after them if they so chose to have any. Until Grogu was strong enough to be on his own.</p><p> </p><p>Kent talked more of Celeste and Dominic, and their many homes. They had bounced around depending on his work, and what was convenient and where he could make good money. It sounded like a delightful life, and his eyes looked both sad and happy at the same time if such a thing made any sense. Hours were spent that way, laughing, and behaving as if they had known one another for far longer than just having met that morning.</p><p> </p><p>But all too soon, they were exiting hyperspace…And her home planet was coming into view.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost a breathless moment, pulling her mid-sentence from their conversation as she saw it there. Green and blue with clouds hovering. Her heart wavered, and she could have crumbled up right there with the memories that such a place offered. She wished she was going to see her mother and father and grandmother…That they would be there waiting, but she knew such a thing wasn’t possible. Not anymore. But that feeling still clung, even after they entered the atmosphere and they were landing just a little ways outside of her town in a clearing many travelers used. There were a few other ships there as well, and they touched down with a jolt.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed and slowly stood to her feet as Kent looked over at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Kent hummed, “This is your stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline smiled, though it was a bit sad. She cradled Grogu, who slowly woke from his many hours of slumber in response to their landing. Her head tilted and she whispered, “Thank you…for your help.”</p><p> </p><p>She started digging through the bag she had packed, and when she pulled out some credits, Kent instantly shook his head, putting out a hand, “No, no…I won’t take anything. This was quite an enjoyable ride for me. That’s payment enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you –“ She tried, but he cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll need it,” He said, gesturing to Grogu and her abdomen, “Got two little ones you gotta worry about. Now off you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hesitantly put the credits away. She paused in turning away, before she reached out and grabbed his hand that was still on one of the levers. It was wrinkly and there were purple splotches, but she squeezed and told him, “You have been so kind to me. Probably when I have least deserved it, and I am grateful.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand squeezed back, and all he did was smile…Nodding and she saw the way his eyes flashed…As if moved by the statement. Slowly, she released his hand and turned, making her way from the cockpit and before she knew it she was walking down the ramp of the ship, making her way towards the direction she knew her old village was located…Along with her home that wasn’t too far into the trees.</p><p> </p><p>The familiar scent of the green filled her nose…Informing her she was truly back home. The same plants she had watched grow into the sky still clung to the planet, lively and she felt glee at seeing so much of it when all she had seen was Nevarro the past several weeks was flatness. She looked down at Grogu, who cooed and looked at her and she whispered to him, “Do you like it? This is where I grew up.”</p><p> </p><p>It was funny, Grogu looked around as if he understood her words. When they approached the village, she didn’t head towards the main portion. Mostly because she didn’t want to run into anyone she knew – as awful as it sounded…A part of her figured they thought she was dead. With her disappearance and her family’s deaths, she couldn’t imagine them thinking she was alive and truthfully, she didn’t want to have that conversation with anyone. Especially since she was now pregnant. Her heart ached to show Grogu all the places she loved, but it just wasn’t…it wasn’t possible.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she took the small path to her right, the pebble covered ground leading down a road that she knew to lead to her old home. She recognized each hole, each tree, each branch. It felt like it had been so long since she had known something so truly. As if it was engrained in her like a bone or an organ. The forever types of feelings.</p><p> </p><p>She knew they were getting close when she heard the trickling of the nearby stream that came through their back yard, and the moment she rounded the giant tree at the end of the walkway to the front door – she saw it. It was familiar, and not so in the same breath. Over the past several months since she had been gone – greenery had grown up around the house, her mother and father no longer there to keep it controlled. Her mother’s vegetable garden was overtaken by weeds and her father’s tool shed was falling in from a tree limb that had apparently dropped from one of the trees having landed on the roof. It was heartbreaking…but the worst was seeing the front door – standing wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Just like the night she had been taken.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hesitated. She was almost scared to enter, but she knew if she got any hint that their bodies were still inside, she would have to turn back. Especially because Grogu was there…and she didn’t want to subject him to that. She moved towards the tiny cottage, swallowing past the lump in her throat and she heard the baby give out a soft, hesitant sound – and she knew there was an awful feeling surrounding the house…an aura. People had died there and the feeling of those deaths was left behind. The steps creaked as she climbed up onto the porch and she entered the dark house…Only illuminated by a bit of light coming in the windows.</p><p> </p><p>There were leaves inside on the floor, blown in. The wood floor was covered in black burns, from the blasters that had ripped inside. Evangeline remembered the sounds of the frame falling off the walls – glass shattering on the floor and ringing into the night with the bursts of energy. The stairs were almost directly in front of the door and she glanced up them – knowing that was where her family would be if they were still in the home. However, there was no scent of decay that disturbed her and without much hesitation, she started to make her way up the stairs…Heart pounding and her mind trying to block out the memories.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hitting the landing on the second floor…she knew their bodies had been removed. Because they would have been there – in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>There were stains on the floor…Dried something, and she pretended not to know it was where they had bled. But there was still a shake in her chest, as she got closer, turning into her old bedroom. The flowers she often put out were dead in their vases, her bed a mess from being dragged from it that night. Evangeline approached it, a childhood room marred by the memories that bombarded her as she stood at the foot of the bed, slowly lowering herself to her knees. She set Grogu aside, who looked at her – appearing sad and as if he was hurting and she was sorry as she leaned her head forward against the end of the bed – shutting her eyes tightly.</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled, and exhaled shakily, biting hard on her lip when she did so. Her fingers slid upward, digging into the fabric on the bed and she gripped it, letting out a quiet sob. Slowly, she raised her head staring ahead of herself and the tears fell freely as she whispered, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I did nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>She hoped they could hear her, wherever they had disappeared into. She was relieved they weren’t rotting in the house still, but another part of her wondered…She wondered where they had been laid to rest. Evangeline didn’t get to bury her family, and they were probably dropped into some unmarked ravine, if they were <em>lucky</em>. Incinerated…Forgotten, but she had their names in her mind, and she would tell her baby their names too. She looked over at Grogu and she whispered to him softly…</p><p> </p><p>“They were Florencia, Elie, and Thea…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, then…</p><p> </p><p>“Remember those, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The baby reached out, putting a hand on her knee where she was kneeling at the foot of the bed. Evangeline let out a small laugh, though her face was still pained as she reached down and took the baby under the arms. She brought him up to her, squeezing him closer to herself and she murmured to him, “I’m so glad to have you…I’m sorry for crying. I just – I’m sad but so grateful.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away from the embrace, sliding her hand over his ear as she went on, “If this terrible – most awful thing hadn’t have happened, I wouldn’t have met you…Or your papa.”</p><p> </p><p>His tiny hand reached up and she felt it caress her cheek and her mouth continued to have a bit of a grin settled into it as her tears gradually stopped and her face began to dry. She had needed to see this place, one last time. She had to come back…and tell herself they were truly gone and no one was waiting, and while some might have found such a revelation to be painful, the finality of it almost soothed her. She would miss them forever, but she had been given such a wonderful family in return, just as wonderful she supposed…Just stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“We are boundless,” Evangeline spoke quietly to him, “Even death doesn’t control us.”</p><p> </p><p>She truly wished she had not been so foolish. That she had seen it sooner. What she and Kent had spoken of on his ship…Mando had to go. It had to be done, but the universe was vast. There were so many places and things, and just because he had gone didn’t mean her life had to pause until his return. She stood to her feet, using the end of the bed to assist bringing herself, and Grogu up with her center of gravity impeded by her abdomen. Evangeline moved to the door and out, staring at the stained floor as she passed – though the weight of death no longer clung the way it had been insisting. The way she had been trying to breathe through it like a plague. She hurriedly made her way down the stairs, and out the front door – back onto the stone path…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline supposed there was much more she could do…Rather than stay on Nevarro and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>When she returned to the opening where Kent had landed, she was surprised to see his ship was still there – and the man himself was sitting at the edge of the ramp. She had thought he was going to leave…drop her off and go…but he must have changed his mind. Upon seeing her approach, he slowly stood to his feet, wobbly in his old age as he gave his semi-toothless grin towards her. Evangeline smiled back, though she knew her face must have been tear stained. However, he made no comment and no attempt to point it out – but rather questioned…</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find what you were looking for?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes,” Evangeline breathed, not able to slow her lungs as she glanced at Grogu with genuine joy on her face…before she looked back up at the man and questioned…</p><p> </p><p>“How far is Naboo?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He was forty-two hours into his journey to Coruscant when the transmission came in.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he had been expecting Cara or Karga to contact him at least a few times, but he hadn’t outright made plans for such communication – mostly because he didn’t know where he would be at what time and he knew if he scheduled conversations, and Evangeline found out and he happened not to be able to make one, she would assume he was dead. It was how her brain worked. He had figured that out that night on Tatooine when he had returned…And she had been sitting there, mourning someone who wasn’t even gone. He had never seen someone cry for him that way.</p><p> </p><p>The ride had been silent, with the bounty in carbonite, until the light on the dash lit up and Mando reached out, allowing the transmission to come through. It was Cara there, a blue hologram in front of him, and instantly…just from the look on her face…He knew something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>It had only been two weeks, but honestly, he thought there would be more time before some sort of catastrophe. He had hoped nothing would happen, that Cara and Karga could look after everything he had left behind for the few weeks he was gone, but he guessed that was a bit too much to ask. His mind wavered a bit, and he leaned forward in his chair, since he had been relaxed prior to the sudden transmission. Cara seemed to be blinking, as if trying to find what she was going to say – but he had befriended her and Karga long enough ago that he knew their expressions…</p><p> </p><p>Cara was the first to speak, “Mando…There’s a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“A problem,” Mando echoed, “A big problem or a small problem? Don’t exaggerate but don’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t much cushion to ease him into the conversation, but he preferred to get straight to the point and Cara obviously knew that – jumping to the problem topic. He saw her shift, and sit up a bit straighter, looking more like a soldier as she asked, “How far are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m routed for Coruscant, but only forty-two hours in,” Mando replied, “I’d say a few days’ travel from you, why?”</p><p> </p><p> More silence. He felt a sense of panic rise up. His mind went through everything that could be wrong, and it seemed stupid now that he had been thinking about Evangeline worrying too much when he was going over each possible scenario. Had she gone into labor early? Had something happened? Had someone gotten hurt or sick? If she was asking how far he was, he assumed she wanted him to come back – and that meant it was serious. Mando couldn’t wait any longer as he ground the words out, “Cara, what the hell is wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just got a transmission from someone I know…An officer in the New Republic,” Cara began, sounding hesitant and unsure of herself as she continued, “A few hours ago, there was a raid at one of their holding facilities…They were attacked – attacked by a group of Imperials that overran the prison and…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused…</p><p> </p><p>“And they freed Gideon. As well as Pershing.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando exhaled. Slowly, as a new sense of fear settled inside of him. The same feeling he had felt when they had learned that Gideon hadn’t died when the TIE had crashed, and he couldn’t understand why the asshole couldn’t just…die or disappear or <em>something</em>. His nostrils flared under his helmet and he looked away, staring out into hyperspace, trying to contain the anger he felt, the frustration, the…the knowing he could have killed Gideon and got it all over with but the New Republic just <em>had</em> to have their information. Mando cleared his throat, and spoke through gritted teeth…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Mando looked back at the hologram, “I’m going to head back to Nevarro. Gideon will know I brought Evangeline and the kid there, I need to – I need to move them.”</p><p> </p><p>Cara whispered, “Mando…”</p><p> </p><p>More panic rose…She sounded almost guilty, and Mando’s fists clenched on either side of himself as he stared at her, waiting for her to go on – the long pauses killing him…Making him even more freaked out as he leaned even closer, and waited – waited…And still nothing was offered. Right when Mando was about to bite out words and order her to speak, she did so…Her voice sounding guilty still as she explained…</p><p> </p><p>“A little over…I’d say thirty-two hours ago…She left.”</p><p> </p><p>“She left?” Mando questioned, as if he was speaking to someone much less intelligent than Cara, but he was struggling to make sense of her words, “She left? And where the <em>fuck</em> did she go?”</p><p> </p><p>He watched Cara pinch the bridge of her nose. Mando was on the verge of losing it, as she replied to his question, “She said she was going to visit her home planet, she promised me she would come back before you came back…So I let her go, but now that I know Gideon is out there – I…I know I shouldn’t have, but she was desperate – “</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, you shouldn’t have,” Mando snapped, coldly, “Even if Gideon wasn’t out there now, it would’ve been dangerous before. She’s twenty-two weeks pregnant, Cara. And the kid…what about the kid? Did she leave him with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cara’s head shook slowly, “You know she wouldn’t leave him behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando had to refrain from allowing the bubbling string of curses from leaving his mouth. He tried to hold it in, and at some point it had seemed easier. He had been more in control of himself – hiding his emotions from enemies and friends alike. But it seemed like every single thing that could have gone wrong…Was going wrong. Everything he had worried about, had happened and Evangeline had told him that she understood…About running away, but Cara made it sound like she didn’t even consider it running away since she was ‘coming back’. But hell…He thought he was having a heart attack as he questioned, voice devoid of emotion, “Who did she leave with? She can’t fly a ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“A guy we have, he brings supplies,” Cara answered, “His name is Kent, he’s ancient, and he wouldn’t hurt a fly. She said she had a blaster that you left behind –“</p><p> </p><p>Mando interrupted, “She won’t kill anyone even if it’ll save her and the children.”</p><p> </p><p>Cara sighed…Before she spoke again, “I’m sorry…Mando, I shouldn’t have let her go. But you didn’t see her face.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen it,” Mando growled, before he began to reroute his path, telling her, “I’m going to Purshia IV. Then I’ll figure out where the hell to hide them until they can track Gideon down in whatever hole he’s in.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t give her a chance to respond before he hung up the transmission. He finished routing in the new location, feeling as the ship jolted, changing paths. He held onto the chair for a few moments as the process completed and his mind rushed with thoughts of what could happen. Surely Gideon would assume Nevarro, so for the time being she and Grogu were safe from him, but he didn’t know what else could go wrong. If the man was ancient, he didn’t sound like a threat either, but he would also be of no help if something went south. And Evangeline knew how to shoot…she had shot that man that had worked for the Abyssin after all, but she wouldn’t kill anyone…Not if it came down to it – it would destroy her.</p><p> </p><p>Maker, why…Why couldn’t she have just stayed in one place? Not to mention, he had to get to the quarry in Coruscant before he moved again, the Guild didn’t exactly care about such issues…Even if Karga was his friend, he answered to clients as well. People paid for services, and Mando needed to do the job the minute he found Evangeline, which would mean he would have to do precisely what he didn’t want to do…And bring her and Grogu along. Nevarro wasn’t safe – and he didn’t have a new location on hand for them.</p><p> </p><p>A flare of frustration coursed through him and he slammed his fist into the dash, before leaning back in the chair and snatching his helmet off his head, tossing it to the floor. He ran his gloved hands through his hair, staring ahead at the blue lights.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” He whispered, “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bar tender, a man, looked up at him and raised an eyebrow before he approached, setting down a glass he was drying. He questioned Mando, “What can I get you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Mando replied bluntly, “I’m looking for someone. A girl, long brown hair – she would have a little green kid with her…And she’s pregnant.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is mature. I mean a lot have been at this point but I try to warn people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he had originally gone to her home planet, he had only been there an hour tops before they had to escape Imperials.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he arrived the second time, he didn’t know what he expected. Mostly, he had thought to find her, and to find Grogu…Maybe that Kent guy that Cara had mentioned but he wasn’t sure. However, he found none of that. Instead he found that same village he had strolled through, searching for her that first time…He found faces that weren’t familiar to him. He found more anxiety, but he did not find Evangeline. That in itself made the clock inside of him tick faster…thinking and imagining what Gideon was doing at that very moment, fearful that he had already begun his search even though he told himself logically, Gideon would start on Nevarro…But it had been a few days since he had spoken to Cara, it had taken that time for him to get to Purshia IV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had asked a few people in town if they had seen a girl resembling her with a tiny green child, and pregnant. But no one had. Eventually, he started asking by name – and that got him funny looks until an old woman had whispered to him quietly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“The imperials came for that family months ago…Slaughtered the lot of them.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Through her though, he had been able to track down Evangeline’s old home…Outside of which he currently stood, staring at the open door. He imagined her coming back here as he walked inside, and he saw the destruction the Imperials had left behind – the gruesome scene in the upstairs hallway. A part of him hoped she hadn’t come back in here…That she hadn’t subjected herself to that, but he knew she probably had if she had made it to the planet and had left. Stains covered the floor, but soon he found a bedroom that he assumed to be hers, dead flowers in vases and on the walls…An unmade bed. It was strange, seeing her childhood room, the home in which she had grown up. Before the incident, he imagined it was probably peaceful and quiet, filled with happiness. While he had been happy growing up in his clan, it hadn’t been like this…He had been raised a warrior, had been expected to show strength, and they had lived in hiding for their protection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Especially when their armor had become so valuable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a moment, there in her room. There were books…Old, paper kind. Hand sketched pictures of trees and flowers were stuck to the wall, and he hadn’t even known she could draw. Her desk was strewn with paper, and he imagined her life before that night…Her life before he had come and taken her. How settled she must have been, and how traumatizing of a change he had probably induced…Even if the Empire probably would have made it much worse. A small music box sat on the shelf above her desk, and he took it gently into his gloved hand, opening it. Inside there was a girl, in a long dress and Mando turned the lever, causing her to spin – as music played softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando murmured to himself, “Damn it…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swallowed, pocketing the small item. He turned and left the room…It felt wrong snooping through the things she had once adored, had loved enough to stick on her walls to look at every day. He made his way back through the blood-stained hallway and down the stairs – outside into the sunlight, dimmed by the overhanging trees. Birds sang in the branches as he hurried along, his pace brisk as he headed back to his ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New plan. Call Cara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando figured if she had left the planet, he didn’t have much to go on…Apparently no one had seen her, which led him to believe she had probably just gone to her home and had left straight away. A part of him had hoped she had planned to stay on the planet a few days before going back to Nevarro like she had apparently told Cara she planned to do – hence why Cara had let her go. But Cara had made no other attempt to contact him in the past few days it took him to arrive on the planet, so he figured…she must not have returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe Kent wasn’t as elderly and harmless as Cara had led him to believe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando brought up the transmission with a press of a button. It took several minutes, but sure enough it connected and Cara’s image appeared in front of him. He heard her sigh, sounding almost relieved as she said, “Oh good…You haven’t blown yourself up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Funny,” Mando stated bluntly, “We have another problem. I’m on Purshia IV, and Evangeline isn’t here. No one has seen her…So I’m guessing she left the day she arrived, unless she came back to Nevarro and you failed to tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even through the hologram he could see her expression appeared both irritated and concerned at the news, “She hasn’t come back, trust me I would have called…I had hoped…Well, I had hoped she’d only stay there, but she <em>does</em> think you’re going to be gone for a few more weeks…She probably thinks she still has time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time to do what?” Mando growled, “Jump across the galaxy with random strangers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara sighed and shook her head, “I don’t know, Mando. I don’t know what’s going through her head right now, and neither do you. Listen…I’ll try to get Kent’s information from Karga, maybe I can patch you through to him and he might know where she went. I assumed he was just dropping her off on her home planet though…But hopefully she didn’t just hitch a ride with someone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully…Hopefully or he was going to lose it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then said, “I’ll contact you when I get the info.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without waiting for him to respond, she hung up the transmission. Mando dropped back into his chair behind himself, clenching and unclenching his hands to distract himself for a moment. To think…He didn’t know where else she would go, or why she would go there. He had barely left enough credits…She’d be sleeping on the street after a few days. Every scenario of what could go wrong was bursting in his mind, waiting to be realized. He had never been one to allow himself to worry much, not before meeting the kid and Evangeline…He had found worrying to be pointless and a waste of energy, and it certainly was draining him of life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been so worried about having the baby alone…About the damned dream, and then she just left. As if it was a little vacation, as if they lived a life where something like that was safe. Like she wasn’t a seer wanted by the Empire, as if their foundling wasn’t a baby Jedi, as if the child she was carrying wasn’t his – something to be controlled and used against him by Gideon. Which was why Gideon had made them kneel together on that ship, had made Mando force her to say the words without her even knowing what they meant. Gideon knew he would do anything to protect her and their unborn child, especially if he made her his wife. Then it wasn’t just emotion, it was Creed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando wished he could give her more. That he could give her back her family…That he could give her a life that didn’t involve him bounty hunting, he would stay with her forever, with her and Grogu and the baby. But another part of him knew nothing else, but tasks, and quarries. And he had failed to find Grogu a Jedi…And now he didn’t know what he could do, Evangeline would be broken if he gave the kid away – it was far too deep now. And she tried so hard to teach him what she knew of the Force. Mostly, he wished he could give her more of himself, more of what he felt – and of course he said I love you, he told her he didn’t want to leave, but there was so much more he couldn’t say…That he would never be able to say and do because of who he was, and who he was incapable of being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt torturous, sitting there and just waiting, unable to do anything. He forced himself not to spiral in his head, not to be emotional in such a way. Instead he shoved it down. He pretended it wasn’t there, for just the next several minutes, until the button lit up once more – and Cara’s transmission returned. Mando moved forward quickly, shot forward was a better word as he pressed the button – bringing it life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara appeared…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” She sounded almost…hopeful. Which calmed a bit of his fears as she continued, “Okay, so…Karga had his information. I’m going to patch you through to him – but Mando, listen to me, do not lose your shit about whatever he tells you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando scoffed, “I’ll do my very best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cara said, “I’m being serious. I told you, Kent would hurt no one. And I’m sure he would very much like to help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep breath. The only response he could muster was the nod of his head, and Cara sighed…Before she nodded as well. He saw movement, and her image disappeared as she began to patch him through to this Kent guy. It took several more seconds before a connection was made, a bit fuzzier than Cara’s, but he assumed it was just because he and Cara were closer distance wise. She had been right, he did look ancient, even in the fuzzy imagine of him as he spoke out – sounding like he was struggling to get the transmission to come through, “Hello? Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you Kent?” Mando spoke roughly, leaning forward even more, even if he didn’t mean to sound as such. He managed to keep his voice even though, even if it was a bit harsh. The image seemed to clear some, and the man was squinting his eyes at Mando as if trying to recognize him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am,” He answered, “And who’s this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” Mando replied, “I’m looking for my wife and my foundling. I was told by Cara that she left with you several days ago. I came to her home planet…but she wasn’t here, and I need to know if you brought her somewhere else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence, but then a hum as he figured the man was processing the information, “Ah! You’re the one married to Evangeline. Such a kind girl, she spoke of you quite a bit, said you worked for Karga and you were traveling – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando interrupted, “Yes, now where is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked her if she was running away,” Kent seemed almost amused, and Mando was trying not to get frustrated with him. He didn’t sound condescending, or rude…But Mando was being impatient and he just wanted an answer as Kent went on, “She said she was going to go right back to Nevarro, but then I guess whatever she found on Purshia IV made her change her mind…I was fine with going off course though, I met all my deadlines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando inhaled deeply to calm himself as he slowly bit the words past his lips, “Okay. Where did you take her? I’m going to need an answer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost as if Kent hadn’t even thought about it, and he seemingly slapped his knee, chuckling to himself –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Naboo!” Kent answered, “She seemed very excited when I dropped her off. I had to get back to work, but she assured me she would find her own way back to Nevarro. I gave her my transmission information in case she needed me to come back for her, but she appeared confident in herself…Said she had always wanted to go there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naboo…Naboo, of course…She had said it was her favorite planet, even though she had never visited it. The same day she had asked him his and he hadn’t known. Because he didn’t truly have favorite ‘things’. Mando wondered if he even knew her at all…As he kicked himself for not thinking about it harder. Mando had assumed the man had no idea anything was wrong, but apparently Mando was mistaken, because his voice went from happy to serious in just a few moments as he spoke…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Young man,” And Mando couldn’t remember ever being called as such, his brows furrowing a bit in surprise under his helmet as Kent continued, “I do hope you’re not too hard on her for her little adventure. Sometimes…it can be just as hard being the one left behind as it is being the one leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s chest expanded…then shrunk. He pushed past words, words that wanted to argue…That wanted to explain to him that he knew she was sad. That he had seen it in her eyes. The storm clouds behind grey irises. That she was having his baby…Even though she was scared to death to give birth, scared to death of the pain, and yet she had the capacity to love it even though it hadn’t taken its first breath. She had the capacity to love Grogu…And craziest of all, she had the capacity to love <em>him</em>. Even though he felt there was nothing redeemable behind hands that killed and maimed for money and just the excitement of it. The stability it provided in his mind…He was good at what he did, and yet she loved him anyway and felt pain when he left her alone. Mando had never asked to be loved so much, but he had also never asked to love someone so much…Sometimes it felt like they were both losing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then sometimes it felt like they were the luckiest people in the galaxy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando cleared his throat…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another hum, the seriousness gone. Mando leaned forward, cutting off the transmission without a goodbye, as a heavy weight sat on his chest and he started up the ship…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naboo it was then…Then he’d have to find out what to do with the quarries he was running behind on…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naboo was everything she dreamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the moment Kent dropped her off on the planet, she had been captivated by its beauty. By how there were waterfalls everywhere, and green fields with waves of grass, and mountains, and lakes. She wondered if the people who lived there even knew that what they were seeing everyday was completely magnificent. If they realized what a privilege it was. Of course, they might not have realized…If they had grown up around it. Evangeline hadn’t been grateful for the forests of her home until it was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, she hadn’t known what to do first. She spent an unknown amount of time just watching people stroll around. She could tell it was a traveling area, since there were vendors as well as restaurants and an inn. People moved about as if they had seen the scenery a million times, shopping and eating and just overall looking relaxed. It was different from the atmosphere on Nevarro, there was something that told her that the people on Nevarro were never there for pleasure, only business. But these people just almost seemed to be vacationing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her first few days on the planet were spent at the inn, but she quickly found the nightly rate was draining her credits much faster than she had anticipated…So, she opted to buy a tent from a vendor that the owner of the inn had suggested to her, as well as a few other supplies. The owner of the inn knew a place open to the public, apparently called Pearl Lake. There were transport ships that would bring travelers there and back, and Evangeline found it to be pretty easy to navigate her way. Honestly, she hadn’t been camping since she was younger – but it excited her to expose Grogu to such a thing. She didn’t know if he had ever been camping before in his fifty years alive, maybe he had, but to her it would be his first time. And she was excited for such an experience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pearl Lake didn’t much remind her of a lake at all…well, not the lakes that were on her home planet. The water was perfectly clear – and the lake was framed by wide open fields of grass that blew in the wind – giant waterfalls in the distance dumping more and more water in. It was more like a falls than a lake, but where she had settled their things, the water was much calmer and the distant waterfalls offered a beautiful backdrop and noise. She didn’t see any other campers around, but the droid flying the transport had said that this was for public access, so she figured it was fine as she set her pack and rollup tent down on the ground, followed by Grogu. He had slept most of the transport ride, but now tilted his head up at her in the midday sun. This was their first exploration outside of the tourist area since they had arrived a few days prior, so she smiled – almost giddy with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started to speak, kneeling down to begin to undo the straps on the tent…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if you’ve ever been camping,” She began, “But I’ve been loads of times…Not since I was little, but I remember most of what my parents taught me. I can build a tent, start a fire, all that fun stuff. Usually we had trees to kind of shield us and to hang our food in at night so animals didn’t try to eat it – but this should be fine…The field is beautiful, and we can do our laundry in the lake –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, realizing she was talking a million miles per hours in her excitement and Grogu blinked at her with wide eyes, clearly trying to hang onto her words. She smiled sheepishly, kind of out of breath from speaking so fast, as she pulled hard on the tent, causing her to fall down on her bottom. She grunted – but pushed herself back up to her feet – the rods coming out next as she threw a few to the ground that she didn’t need yet. She went on…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll make a campfire – I even bought you some sweets for roasting,” Evangeline explained, beginning to slide the rods into place on the tent, “I kind of got them because I’ve desperately been wanting some…Even though I’m not usually a big fan of sweets, but they looked <em>so</em> good. You have to be careful though, because if you leave them on the fire too long, they won’t be squishy, they’ll just be charred and that’s not nearly as good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed and Evangeline laughed, pretending she understood him, “Do you like them charred? My father used to, I thought it was disgusting…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off, her smile turning more reminiscent as she finished putting the rods through and pulled the top of the tent up, straightening it out. It was an okay size for the price she got it for, a two-person tent and since it was just her and Grogu there would be plenty of space to fit their stuff. Evangeline threw her bag inside after she unzipped the front, and she then turned, scooping the baby up and bringing him inside with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll start with laundry though,” Evangeline said, “We can hang the clothes on the side of the tent when we get done…Without dropping them in the dirt like your papa likes to do, but bless him, he tries. I’ll give him credit though, he’s much better at washing them than me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline emptied her bag, beginning to sort through the dirty and clean clothes. It wouldn’t be a very deep cleaning she knew – without detergent, but it was the best she had on hand and she didn’t want to dump detergent into such a pretty lake…River – she was starting to think it looked more like a river and that the name was deceiving, but oh well. She gathered the dirty clothes up and gestured for Grogu to follow her back outside. She made her way to the water, making sure the baby was waddling behind her until they were on the stony shore. Luckily the stones were smooth and flat, a beautiful pearl color and she was starting to understand where the lake – river had gotten its name from. There were a few larger rocks in the shallow portion, which was convenient since she had no board to scrub against.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline started to wade into the water, until she reached one of the rocks, the water coming up above her ankles just a bit. She looked back and Grogu was hesitantly stepping in the water, but he didn’t come in far, no matter how many times Evangeline beckoned him…But she didn’t force him since he appeared that he didn’t want to come any deeper. Evangeline put the dirty clothes on one of the large rocks and began the process of scrubbing them clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every time she got several done, she would bring them back to be hung up on the tent. Grogu followed her there and back several times over again – waddling hurriedly to stay at her heels, and it was kind of entertaining to her, how he stuck so close. However, soon he was distracted by a little frog that was near the edge of the water and as Evangeline dunked another clothing item in, she watched him scramble to catch it. She almost laughed, until she watched him catch it and begin to put it in his mouth…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, no – no – no,” Evangeline hurried over, kneeling down and pulling the frog from his mouth. She held the creature in her hands, and she shook her head as Grogu looked at her, offended she had taken his ‘snack’ as she explained, “Frog are friends, we don’t eat them. Don’t you remember the Frog Lady?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused…thinking about it, “Of course, I suppose you ate her eggs…But whatever, we don’t eat frogs, alright? Besides! We have food for this evening, and all the sweets!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby let out a sad sound and Evangeline released the creature into the water and it quickly swam away from them, probably horrified by the experience of almost being swallowed. Evangeline ruffled Grogu’s head, before she stood back to her feet, returning to what she was doing. Grogu then opted to pick up the small stones, throwing them into the water and watching them splash. With each drop in the water, he let out a laugh – and Evangeline found he was much more verbal lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it meant he was growing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wished she knew his species, that way she could see what was normal. He wondered if he would ever speak – or maybe his species didn’t do such a thing…She had no idea. It wasn’t long before she finished the last pile of clothes though, hanging them up as well to dry in the sunshine. Her feet were sore form standing so long, but that seemed to be becoming the norm the more her abdomen grew, even if it still wasn’t terribly large. She knew it would only continue, and it would probably get worse. She sat slowly, where she planned to light a fire later in the evening on a blanket she had set out, watching Grogu near the edge of the water, still playing with the rocks. She looked around at the beautiful and spacious field, and she thought it would be such a wonderful place to live…To live forever. She would happily live in a tent with Grogu and Din…she would give birth in a tent if she had to, even if it wasn’t ideal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worst part was, she wouldn’t be able to tell Din of their adventure. Or Grogu’s ‘first’ time camping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline glanced at the field once more, noticing wildflowers growing. Almost as soon as she had sat down, she stood again, stumbling just a bit in her rush as she called to the Child near the water, “Grogu! Come see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby made his usual ‘wuh’ sound, before beginning to waddle towards where she stood. Once she had his attention, she moved to the field and the flowers, beginning to pick them from the ground. When Grogu had made it over to her, she began handing several to him as well, their white petals beautiful. Evangeline spoke to him as she continued to pick more, “I wanna show you something my mother and grandmother used to do with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took each flower she handed him, and once they had enough to satisfy her, she led him back over to where she had sat down in front of the tent earlier. She laid the flowers out in front of herself, taking the ends and holding them up for him to see as he plopped beside her, setting his own flowers down. She instructed, “We’re going to weave them together, okay? Just watch what I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She began the process slowly. She figured he wouldn’t get it at first, but she had just wanted to show him, as she added more and more flowers, her fingers moved from muscle memory. Grogu appeared to be trying to copy her, but he seemed more interested in plucking the petals off, causing her to chuckle to her herself. She said, “We would do this every spring back home, my mother, grandmother, and I. Even father sometimes joined in. We would make them and hang them all over the house as decorations or wear them as crowns.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tied hers off, a small crown having been formed. She leaned over, placing the white flowers upon Grogu’s head and he tried to look up at them, causing her to laugh again. She thought…her family had really been one of free spirits. Wanting to experience nature, and the home it offered inside of it – and she figured maybe that was why she and Mando butted heads so often. They had grown up so differently. Where he saw ignorance, she…she just figured it was the way things were. That the universe could move in the same breath. But they were all on a separate schedule. Mando appeared to like a reason for most things, to know what he was doing. And to get it finished. Evangeline didn’t always have a goal, but Mando did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, so pretty,” She told him, grinning, and he smiled back up at her, blinking against the sunlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline started on another one, and when she finished it, she placed it upon her head as well. She stood to her feet and held out her arms on both sides, “Now! We are both royalty; the rulers of Mandalore!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up a nearby twig and pointed it at the baby, continuing, “I shall duel for the darksaber. Not your papa of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu clapped his hands and giggled. Evangeline knighted him, putting the twig on his shoulder, “You shall be known as Prince Grogu, The Baby Jedi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then kneeled down in front of him, sitting on her knees as she pointed at herself, smiling brightly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I shall be known as Queen Evangeline, married to The Great King, and head of all things concerning flowers and sweets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he arrived on Naboo after several hours of travel, it was nearly dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was setting when he landed in a public hangar. It cost to keep his ship there, but honestly he didn’t want to risk anything going wrong, even if Naboo was nothing like Tatooine with little gremlins crawling around and stripping ships. So he paid the credits, with the hope that once he finished collecting his bounties and made his money he would eventually profit. But the detour was setting him back quite a bit…It was also inducing an amount of anxiety that was only equal to when Gideon had actually gotten his hand on Evangeline and the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, he wasn’t sure where to start, other than the closest inn. Mando could only assume that was where she would go, he didn’t know where else…She had never been to Naboo before and had never mentioned knowing anyone from there from what he could remember. She had been more interested in talking about the planet itself when they had discussed her love for it, rather than mentioning anything of that nature. Mando walked through the crowded streets as the evening tourists appeared to be coming out for meals and drinks, many of which giving him confused looks. He supposed in a place like Naboo, seeing a Mandalorian wasn’t the norm. Higher class people of the New Republic tended to be the ones traveling to such scenic places and bounty hunters stuck out like a sore thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando felt like he was hunting her like a bounty, and he hated that thought…that feeling. But he was doing nearly the whole process. Trying to track her down, and he had just been lucky that Kent had willingly given the information to him. The man seemed just as naïve as her though, telling him where he had dropped her off without even asking for proof that he was married to her. What if he had been Gideon? Even though he doubted Cara would have patched Gideon through to Kent, but at this point he had no idea in hell what anyone was doing anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando entered the inn. The first floor was a restaurant/bar area, and upon his entry he immediately went towards the bar, ignoring the stares he still got. He didn’t sit down when he approached, though he noticed a wealthy couple side eye him from a few feet away as he leaned forward and spoke to the bar tender, “Excuse me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice was hard, business as usual he supposed. The bar tender, a man, looked up at him and raised an eyebrow before he approached, setting down a glass he was drying. He questioned Mando, “What can I get you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Mando replied bluntly, “I’m looking for someone. A girl, long brown hair – she would have a little green kid with her…And she’s pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man hummed, and Mando could instantly see the spark of recognition, “Oh yeah, she stayed here a few days, but left this morning. I heard her talking to my boss about recommendations for camping locations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camping…What the hell…She comes to Naboo to go camping? If he hadn’t had his helmet on, he would have pinched the bridge of his nose. Mando’s hands tightened into fists and he shut his eyes below the helmet, before tilting his head downward. He took a few moments to gather himself. Gideon had escaped…Evangeline had run off…To go camping. And the more and more he thought about it the more absurd it seemed. As if she didn’t realize…well, of course she didn’t know about Gideon – but she had gotten on a ship with someone that was a stranger to her. She had taken the baby with her. Had planned to tell no one where she was going – it just so happened that Cara found her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando looked back up and asked, “Do you know where she was going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pearl Lake, I believe,” The man provided easily, just as easily as Kent and he wondered if people even thought about things like that, “They offer shuttles to the location. It’s a public site, anyone can go and stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando pushed himself away from the bar, humming, “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned away before the man could say anymore, walking towards the exit of the inn. When he slipped outside, the sun had completely set over the horizon. It had been easier than he had thought, but now he had to track down whatever shuttles were offered to bring people to this supposed lake. Mando shook his head to himself…How had she even planned to get back to Nevarro? That was where he was stuck…Something he just couldn’t get past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like she never had a plan, she just did things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it scared him to death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long after they ate their sweets that Grogu had a sugar crash and went to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had ended up charring them, so she had offered him hers instead – but she had still gotten to eat a few. She had wrapped him up tightly, before laying him on the blankets she had put out for them to sleep on. The tent was dimly lit with a small lantern she had gotten with the tent and she turned the light down even more, before grabbing a towel and slipping out into the night. The moonlight had come out – glowing white across the ground, the small flowers seeming luminescent, along with the sparkling water. She could still hear the falls in the distance, and Evangeline made her way to the water’s edge, setting down her towel before she began to strip her clothes from her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night was quiet besides the sounds of frogs and other creatures and the waterfalls singing. She waded into the water slowly, it was a bit cooler in the night but it was bearable and she really wanted to get clean after playing outside with Grogu the entirety of the day. They had ‘dueled’ with twigs, but she told herself she had gone easy on him. They had picked even more flowers, decorating the tent with them and their crowns still sat near where she had built the fire, the orange hue illuminated the front of the tent. Evangeline went a bit deeper in the water, lowering herself into it until she was kneeling and the water was to her chest. She dipped her head back, wetting her hair and she smoothed it away from her forehead, splashing her face with it as she rinsed her body of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had wanted to look at stars with Grogu, but the moon was too bright to see them. Evangeline only knew the names of the stars over her own planet anyway, each had different views. Still, maybe she could find some kind of chart when they returned to the tourist area. If he had grown up in the temple on Coruscant, chances were he might not have seen many stars while there. She knew it was a city planet. That was the extent of her knowledge, and she knew politics was often handled there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline continued to kneel in the water, staring up at the moon. She closed her eyes, head tilted upward as she listened to sounds around her, and breathed deeply…Welcoming the feelings, and the world, and what Ahsoka had told her was the Force. She reached out to it, holding it – and the presence of everything she had once loved was alive, and continuing to exist, despite what the house had told her…And she knew they were physically dead – but alive in another way. Evangeline exhaled…her eyes remaining closed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can go,” Evangeline croaked, “I’m okay now. I’ll be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, their presence offered no verbal response, but she could feel them as tangible as before their deaths. Her hands slid across her abdomen in the water, and her brows pulled downward. There was movement, the movement that frightened her. And she was still afraid of it. Alive…and a piece of them. Generations down. And she had Din, and Grogu, and despite things not being the happily ever after she imagined as a child, she loved each of them. It was all just so new…And they hadn’t known each other long when they were thrown into everything. But they knew more than they had known a week before, a day before, a minute before…And they were realizing things each day and that was the best they could do, she supposed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her entire sense of self had altered so much. It had been different, being home with her family…Her purpose had felt different – she had lived simply looking for things that made her happy, fueling the everyday joy she had taken for granted. Now she supposed she was doing the same thing, fleeing Nevarro for an impromptu trip that she known had not been wise, but she had once been able to go anywhere, even if it was confined to her own planet. She had never been afraid that people wanted to hurt her or the people she cared about. She supposed she had just wanted to spend some time…pretending that things were the way they used to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline continued to reach out to the presence they offered. However, quite suddenly – that presence turned more tangible…And Evangeline realized she was no longer alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes snapped open, head whipping towards the shore. In the moonlight she could see a figure there, standing…Watching. Stark still, and the light was shining off of familiar armor, causing her heart to drop into her stomach and her eyes widened three sizes. Her mouth parted in shock, and it took several moments for her mind to process that it wasn’t some sort of dream or her imagination, but there was truly a person there…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando…Not Din…Even if she knew he was underneath, the body language was Mando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared at one another for a long time. Evangeline remained low in the water, it was still lapping against her chest where she kneeled. Her shoulders rose and fell faster as her breath quickened and she tried to make sense of it…How he could be there – how he could know. He should have been far away at this point. But…Maybe Cara actually had told him…Maybe not immediately, if it had been immediate he would have located her days ago. She was sure of that…He was a bounty hunter after all, and the way he was standing she felt like the hunted. She could feel him…his emotions, and the anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anger at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not rage…To her relief, but she still felt anxiety trickle in. She had begun to shiver, though she didn’t know if she was cold or worried. She knew she was though, when he snatched up the towel she had set near the shore and made his way into the water towards her, moving with purposeful strides towards where she was still kneeling. Evangeline stood automatically, crossing her arms over her exposed chest as she stood bare in front of him and he continued towards her. Once he was directly in front of her…He paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Evangeline could muster was a quiet greeting…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, my love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was an attempt to soften him. To soften the cold exterior. It didn’t seem to work though, as he reached out and took her upper arm, pulling her towards himself without a word. The towel he was holding was quickly wrapped around her and he started to pull her from the water, not looking at her as she followed the tug on her arm. Words tumbled from her mouth, “H-How…How did…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were on land he whirled to face her, releasing her arm as he snapped, “How did I find you? Luckily, Cara came to her senses and contacted me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right…It was what she had assumed. Evangeline chewed her lower lip anxiously, before saying, “I can explain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need an explanation,” Mando said, “You did the exact thing I asked you not to do. I asked you not to run away, and you said you wouldn’t – but I’m gone two weeks and you’ve already packed up and run off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, “I didn’t run away, I was coming right back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando went on as if she hadn’t said that, “And you brought Grogu with you. Got on a stranger’s ship –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She interrupted, voice cracking, “Kent isn’t a stranger, he was very nice to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People can pretend to be nice,” Mando was obviously gritting his teeth below his helmet, “Maker, Evangeline…They pretend – because people like you believe them. This one was nice, but what about the next one? How would you have gotten back to Nevarro if you really even planned to come back, huh? Don’t take my kid – don’t <em>take</em> him and run off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, and inhaled, pointing a finger, “<em>That</em> pisses me off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Evangeline swallowed, pulling the towel tighter around herself. “Okay…But we were safe, I had the blaster, I was taking care of him, I wouldn’t have let anyone hurt him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he took both of her upper arms under the towel and he gave her one shake. It wasn’t hard, just enough to get her attention as his helmet came close and she imagined his eyes underneath, hurt and confused and angry and she blinked rapidly, as if she could search for them and he said lowly, “You were not safe. I have been losing my mind the past few days, because I knew you weren’t. You are no child, I know you’re not, but hell…You can’t just take him and run off, that is the quickest way to make me lose it – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love him,” Evangeline cut in, “I would die to protect him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando snapped, “Obviously you don’t love him if you put him in this situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words cut deep. Evangeline visibly flinched in response to them, his hands still holding her in place. She looked at him, hurt in her eyes, and guilt burrowing deep inside of her. Twisting around and growing. Mando must have seen the hurt…But he was quick to attempt to reconcile, “I didn’t mean that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline spoke weakly, “I think you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her gaze averted, and he stepped even closer to her, causing her to step back. Evangeline pulled from his hold, putting a bit of distance between the two of them. Mando stood, shoulders tense, and his hands held curled at his sides. Silence befell them, besides the sounds of nature surrounding the two of them and the crackling of the still burning fire behind Mando. She stared at him, waiting…Waiting for him to say something. For him to fire more at her, but it took a very long time for him to speak again – a strange stare down, that wasn’t awkward but more so, it was painful. She wished he would take off his helmet, he didn’t seem like himself in that moment, but she knew she had made him that way by running off. When he finally did say something…it made her blood run cold inside of her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gideon escaped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if it was venom in his mouth, speaking that name out loud. Like he hated that it even existed. Evangeline stood there, shock coursing through her as her fingers tightened holding the towel around herself, pulling. She could barely speak past the lump in her throat, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why Cara contacted me,” Mando explained, voice even, “Imperials raided the facility he was being held in, along with Pershing. They pulled him out, and Cara was worried he would find you before you could get back to Nevarro. That’s why I’ve been losing my mind. That’s why I’m so pissed off. I’m not trying to be cruel, but this…this could have gotten you and Grogu killed, and if that happens, I’ll…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice trailed off. As if he knew she wouldn’t like the words – the threaten of violence that would follow. The destruction he knew he would create in response. Gideon…Gideon had escaped, and everything that had been accomplished was for nothing now. She felt sick at the thought of ever seeing him again, after he had put that blade to Grogu and had forced her and Mando to kneel in front of each other and exchange vows. There was something about having that decision taken that was just…traumatizing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked away when another wave of silence formed. She didn’t know what to say to such news. She bit down on her lip and he eventually averted his gaze, his helmet tilting to the side and there was a sigh under it. He said, “We need to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Evangeline begged quietly, looking at him with a pleading expression, “Please…Please, I just…I want us to stay tonight, we can go tomorrow. I told Grogu we were camping…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We made sweets,” Evangeline murmured, “And he – he charred his. But he was so happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at her. Evangeline hoped, <em>hoped</em> he would say yes. Hoped he wouldn’t make them pack up and leave immediately. Naboo was in control of the New Republic, she didn’t feel as if they were in danger at the moment. At least for the night. One more night, pretending all was well, and Evangeline stood there – just waiting until he finally relented, “Fine…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed in relief. Her shoulders slouched a bit, and she moved forward, stepping around Mando as she moved towards the tent. Without another word, she slipped inside. Grogu was still snoozing in the dim lighting and Evangeline lowered her towel, beginning to dress herself. She slipped a nightgown over her head and squeezed some of the water from her hair into the towel as she stared at the edge of the tent, her mind trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. Only moments ago it had just been the two of them…But now Mando was here, and Gideon was apparently running around free with the doctor that had experimented on Grogu and they had been set back…So much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t want to be afraid of Gideon, but she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat there a while, thinking Mando would eventually come in…But he never did. She stood to her feet, slipping back out into the orange hue that mixed with the moon and sure enough, Mando was sitting in front of the tent by the fire. He was on a rock, his elbows resting on his knees as he was leaning forward slightly…Just staring and clearly thinking deeply. He still had yet to remove his helmet, and she wondered if he was afraid of someone coming across their campsite, but clearly she hadn’t been terribly concerned bathing naked in the lake. When she emerged from the tent, he looked over at her, and she had her hands folded together behind her back, feeling almost as if they had suddenly become the way they were when they had first met…Awkward and uneven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should go to bed,” He said, “I want us to leave early.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline approached, her bare feet cold on the ground, and she replied, “We could wait…I mean, Naboo is very safe. Not the whole day of course, but long enough to let the baby sleep in as long as he wants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved until she was standing in front of him. Slowly, she kneeled down between his knees where he sat on the rock, and he sat up straighter to give her room as she put her hands on his thighs to help lower herself there. Her hands remained, until she reached up and took his helmet and slowly pulled upward, removing it. The moment she saw him, she felt guilt…His under eyes were dark, unrested. His hair was messy, askew on his head. Evangeline set the helmet aside, and returned her hands to his thighs, squeezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down at her and she went on, “I think it was his first time really camping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline slid her hand upward, to his hip. Her eyes peered up, and he didn’t seem to mind as she ran her thumb over the fabric there. She apologized, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry for leaving – but…I really was going to come back…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would never be able to run from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gloved fingers ran through her hair and he tilted her head back, leaning down slightly. Their gazes met, his firm as he spoke to her, “You have to think. I know…I know you were smothering on Nevarro. And I didn’t help it. I’m doing the best I can; this <em>is</em> my best. This is all I know how to be. I have to keep you and Grogu safe. I can’t do that if I don’t know where you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I needed to go home,” Evangeline croaked, his hands moving to hold both sides of her face, as she was forced to look him in the eyes, “I-I’ve put every bit of myself into you. I forgot what I was…Before my family died. I don’t even realize sometimes that there was a time before this, and Nevarro, it’s nothing like home. I love Cara and Karga, but I feel like I can’t breathe. And without you there…I just felt…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline couldn’t find the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I felt like I was disappearing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips pressed to her cheek, and she shut her eyes, as they then pressed to her temple, then quickly her lips. When he pulled away, he nodded, but said nothing. She knew he understood. That feeling of disappearing into nothing, as if no one could see or hear her. As if she was invisible, screaming and screaming at the top of her lungs…But silent. Alone and terribly afraid. But the past several days with Grogu, she felt like herself again. Not trapped on some planet where she didn’t want to be. And with Mando there, it was complete, as if she finally knew herself again. As if her family had given her something new from where they were, waiting to see her happy. Evangeline took his wrists, slowly lowering his hands from her face as a small smile graced her mouth and she stood. She walked a few steps away, taking the two flower crowns she had made earlier, slipping them behind her back as she turned to Mando and she ordered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Follow me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She backed away, biting her lip and tilting her head as she did so towards the field where the flowers were white and glimmering against the moon. He looked confused at first, brows furrowing as he slowly stood, the tall grass hitting the back of her legs and she turned, beginning to run. It wasn’t a full sprint, more like a light jog as she felt the flowers and grass brush past her. After getting some distance from the campsite, she turned to see if he had followed, and sure enough…He was very close, standing just a few feet away and stopping when she had. She still held the crowns behind her back before she held them up. Slowly, she placed one on her head and she explained…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I crowned Grogu a prince earlier,” She was smiling, “Prince Grogu, The Baby Jedi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She approached him and continued, “And I am Queen Evangeline, head of all things concerning flowers and sweets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then raised the crown over his head, placing it there. Evangeline stepped back a bit and he looked confused as she held her arms out to her sides, and announced, “And you are The Great King! Married to me, and wielder of the darksaber.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all meant to be funny, almost making fun of Gideon and Bo-Katan. Evangeline dropped to her knees, still smiling up at him as he watched her do so and she folded her hands together, bowing her head as she spoke, “Your Majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall flowers and grass swung a bit in the wind, and she kept her head bowed until footsteps approached her. She looked up, and Mando was standing above her. She watched as he slowly lowered himself to his knees as well, still holding superior height. A hand took her jaw and there was an expression that Evangeline recognized, surprising her slightly. That same expression of hunger she had seen many times when he had touched her, held her to the mattress, pressed her into the shower walls. Evangeline blinked, mouth parting just slightly as her heart began to pound in her chest and she whispered to him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand on her jaw gripped tighter, and he gave one simple order…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lay back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was still, as the order processed, but soon she did as she was told, slowly, beginning to lower herself back into the grass. He held onto her, as if he thought she was going to break, but the more she showed, the more she had noticed him doing such things before he had left Nevarro. Acting as if she was even more fragile. She watched him above her, beginning to remove his armor, quickly and efficiently from years of practice. He set each piece aside in the grass beside him, and Evangeline felt him grab her thighs, spreading her legs apart, taking her underwear and slipping them off, shoving her nightgown up to gain access.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t wait. Instead, he dipped down between her legs, his mouth taking her and she took a sharp breath, looking up at the sky before she even had time to process what was happening. The moon was bright up above, and she let out another gasp. It felt like forever since she had felt him, but it had only been a few weeks, his mouth sucking and she continued to stare into the sky – her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to control her breathing. When his fingers joined, entering her, she let out a small cry, and it melted into the sound of the falls in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her legs shook, the familiar wetness overcoming her along with the haze of pleasure as he worked his fingers in an out of her, spreading them and sliding and her back arched. She felt like she would be swallowed into the ground or pulled into the starless sky. She repeated the words weakly, “I missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth removed itself from her, sliding to the inside of her thigh, his fingers still moving and pressing to the sides of her. She felt him bite down on the soft skin there, harder than usual. He pushed himself upward, fingers going deeper almost purposefully as he loomed over her, and he continued to hold her thigh tightly in his hand. He replied, voice rough, but it sounded like he was reassuring her, “I missed you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers spread particularly wide, causing her to let out a loud whine, back arching again as her hands went to her sides and she gripped the grass and flowers, petals breaking off into her hands when she pulled. She noticed the crown was gone from his head, maybe he had felt silly wearing it, or maybe it had just fallen off. It was odd, to think they had only just been arguing – that he had been so angry with her, but now he was touching her like this, her body wet for him, wanting him so badly…Having missed him so much, and the feeling of him. His thumb played with her, and the pressure caused her to shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love seeing you shake like this,” He spoke, sounding breathless, “Whining for me. Legs open…I could fuck you for hours. My pretty little wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t always talk like that…Sometimes he was so silent, but she supposed since they hadn’t seen each other in some time, it was different. The words caused her to tighten around him, head tilting back and her toes curled as there was almost like a bright flash behind her closed eyes. More flowers broke off into her hands and she crushed the white petals beneath them in her hold. His fingers didn’t stop though, and he leaned over her, luckily her stomach hadn’t grown to the point of being in the way. Her eyes were still closed as he kissed her, but as his fingers went on, even after her high, she could barely kiss back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline could hardly stand it anymore, pushing herself upward, causing his fingers to leave her suddenly. He moved straight up on his knees and she followed, still sitting with her legs spread on either side of him as her trembling hands worked to undo his pants. He assisted her, yanking him down to his knees. She didn’t hesitate to take him into her hand, beginning to stroke him slowly. He was already hard, but he continued to get harder in her hold, and when she looked up at him above her, she saw his eyes shut and his head tilted back. He let out a deep moan, before he moved his head to look back down at her, his eyes opening as she continued to stroke him. His hand grabbed her hair and he pulled. His hips rocked with her hand’s movements, and she watched his face – savoring each expression he made. If looks could eat someone alive, his were devouring her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline whispered, tone knowing she was under his skin, “You’re shaking too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned downward suddenly, taking her mouth in his as he guided her back into the grass, her hand removing itself from him. He pulled from the kiss, putting his mouth to her collar bone, biting there as well, much like he had done to the inside of her thigh. When she reached to wrap her arms around him, his hands suddenly grabbed her wrists, and in one motion he pinned them above her head, pressing them into the ground. She looked at him, almost surprised as he transferred the pressure to just one hand, using his other to push her clothing upward, and positioning himself between her legs again. She felt him at her entrance, and he spoke…Firm…as if daring her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t run again,” He hissed, and he sounded like Mando in that moment, not Din. Her heart fluttered, as he went on, “I told you…On that moon, I could find you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, and he went on, “Promise me. But mean it this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise,” Evangeline replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline could tell he was gritting his teeth above her. The free hand pressed against her jaw – the other still holding her wrists above her head in one hand. Slowly, she felt his hips move forward, and he entered her, causing her to inhale as her body welcomed him. He ordered, “Keep looking at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She forced herself to hold his gaze, despite how badly her eyes wanted to roll back. Soon, she was filled completely, and his hand squeezed on her face, though she felt no pain as her brain was on fire. He murmured, “Promise again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise,” She repeated, though it was croaked as he began to move his hips in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again,” He ordered, grunting with his thrusts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know how many times he made her say it, over and over again as he fucked her. Cries escaped her lips, the wetness spreading out of her and onto her thighs, the sound of skin on skin filling her ears as he squeezed her wrists tighter, releasing her face to hold her arms above her head with both of his hands. She wanted to touch him, but she liked the way she felt beneath him, held there – in an odd way it felt safe, despite the restraint. Probably because she knew he would never hurt her, and his hips weren’t as needy as usual, that fragility playing a role, him still viewing her as somehow breakable the more she grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned down, kissing her cheek. Evangeline turned her head and managed to gasp out, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” He answered, releasing one of her wrists to grab hold of her thigh. He angled himself to stroke into her deeper, and she whimpered as he continued, “That’s me doing that to you. Taking you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cried out again, louder, when his hips made the same stroke, her head going back and her chin facing the sky, eyes shutting as he pushed her thigh even more to get that angle better. The pace picked up at that magic angle, pounding into her and each movement was a shockwave through her body, causing several loud sounds to escape her – louder than she ever was in the shed-home where Grogu was always sleeping so close. He was louder as well, grunting and thrusting, muttering curses under his breath, holding her leg up…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His nails clawed into her skin on her thigh, and it stung but she didn’t mind. She tightened around him, another orgasm slamming into her as she tensed. Her eyes were watering from the pleasure, as he took everything, <em>everything</em> he wanted from her. There was a deep breathless voice overhead, “When I saw you in the water…As pissed off as I was…I almost grabbed you and fucked you right there – you looked so good…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline would have let him, despite how shocked and worried she had been. His movements were becoming more erratic, telling her he was close, but she could hardly think. She almost didn’t realize he came, because he kept moving – but the moan he released told her until eventually he stopped, pressing into her. Evangeline blinked at the moon, unable to speak – unable to think as she stared up at it, the brightness holding her in place as she felt him pull out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips peppered kisses up her thigh, then her hip. His hands glided over her stomach, and her eyes closed as he came up towards her, finding her mouth. Evangeline couldn’t even find the energy to lift her hands and touch him, but she kissed him back. He pulled away, kissing her under her ear before he murmured into it, trying to catch his breath, “Are you tired?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded mutely. It felt like he had completely destroyed her…in a good way. A very good way. To her surprise, she felt fingers prodding at her entrance again, pushing inside and Evangeline cried out because of the sensitivity. His face pressed into her neck as his fingers moved more, and her brain could hardly catch up with more movement. Mando stated the obvious, “You’re soaked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to cum one more time for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know if she could…Everything was on fire, she could hardly even speak, but she nodded her head, whining when he pushed deeper, this thumb playing with her, putting even more pressure there between her legs. Everything felt more intense. He sat up, running his other hand over her thigh, and digging in there, massaging as he moved his fingers. Evangeline made another sound, and she heard a deep chuckle above her, “You’re never this loud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was because she didn’t feel like she had to be so quiet…And it felt like so much, she didn’t even know if she could bite it back. He sunk down between her thighs like he had earlier, his tongue prodding her, but his fingers remained in their rhythm as he began to suck that wonderful place. This time a curse left her own lips, gasping out, “Fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand dug into her inner thigh in response to the curse. They so rarely left her mouth, even in bed. His mouth continued to move, fingers following as they went deeper, and stretched further. He kept his mouth in that one place so long, the heat started to rise up her back and her spine, her legs shaking even more than they already were. He seemed to notice the reaction, not stopping but instead increasing the strength of each suck and the pressure of his tongue as it swiped. The tears from the pleasure returned, and this time one did slip through as she lifted her back from the grass, and Mando used his free hand to grab one of her legs and hold it steady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s mouth was open, chest heaving up and down, and that same feeling from twice before returned to her – uncontrollable as she all but moaned out the orgasm, her breathing labored, thighs squeezing together slightly and she felt his hair brush her skin as he kept moved despite her tightening around him. The brightness behind her vision remained for several moments, a few more cries escaping her before it came down and the tightening stopped. He must have decided she had enough, because he pulled away from her wrecked body, removing his fingers and sitting up over her. She could barely keep her eyes open, as he murmured, “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline whispered, “Din…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes had closed, but she felt the back of his knuckles caress her cheek, as he hummed. She took that as a prompt to go on, and she said, “I’m really tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was movement, and without realizing it, she was suddenly lifted into his arms. Evangeline wrapped her own arms around his neck as he carried her from their place in the field. He had already readjusted his and her clothes, had wiped her clean…She must have fallen asleep at some point but she wasn’t sure as she dozed. It only felt like a few seconds when they were suddenly in the tent, the dim light guiding Mando as he laid her on the blanket. He pulled one over her body, and she couldn’t even open her eyes past a squint as he picked some stuff out of her hair, muttering, “You’ve got petals all in your hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline mumbled, “…our crowns…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get them,” Mando replied, “I have to go back for my armor. Go to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth kissed hers, and she mustered enough energy to move her lips in response. When he pulled away, she smiled to herself, eyes still closed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Great King…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt his thumb swipe against her smiling lower lip, before she drifted off into nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Music Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And is our child safe?”</p><p>He saw her breathe as her shoulders moved…</p><p>“Our child is…perfectly happy.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is very mature.<br/>Also WARNING: This chapter hints at sexual assault. Evangeline has a vision of someone else's experience, and while it isn't graphic, I want everyone to be safe! ❤❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mando woke before she did.</p><p> </p><p>There were sounds first, birds chirping and the water falls that he had known were there in the moonlight the night before. His eyes opened blearily, sunlight seeping in through the light fabric of the tent and illuminating it in morning sun. His arms were at his sides, lying straight on his back, and with just the slightest movement he felt the stiffness there from sleeping on the ground, despite the piled blankets. He inhaled a breath through his nose, eyes rolling as he tried to get the sleep to leave them, making his vision focus. He turned his head to the right, and Evangeline was there, on her side – her eyes closed and her face relaxed in sleep. Hair fell into her delicate face, arms curled under her head, and Mando’s gaze fell over her body. The soft skin of her neck and chest, her breasts, down to her swollen abdomen and her hips where the blanket met and stopped. He stared at it, taking it in. Sometimes he forgot, he supposed. That the child was steadily growing in there.</p><p> </p><p>With it, the evidence. And despite Evangeline having insisted the child was not a consequence of their actions, sometimes it felt as such. A responsibility, simply placed in front of him like Grogu had been. To be as Grogu’s father, he would be expected to be a father to this child as well, and that was just how it was – there was no room for argument. It was a code after all. And he loved Evangeline, the child was a product of that blindness. He supposed he and Evangeline viewed love in different ways – she seemed to cherish it and he felt as if it covered ones eyes, made one make irrational decisions, say irrational things…Hurt people when they threatened it. When they threatened her or the children. Mando loved them – he loved her, but he did not enjoy the feeling most days. Because it overran many other thoughts. It wasn’t warm and cozy as some people made it out to be, romantic…It was downright painful at times.</p><p> </p><p>Mando sat up slowly into a sitting position, his chest bare and dressed only in his pants from the night before. His armor was in the corner of the small tent, and he ran a hand through his messy bed head. When his gaze traveled to the other side of the tent, he almost jumped, seeing Grogu sitting up as well, blinking groggily at him. A few moments passed, before Grogu seemed to wake up more, and his expression changed to one of excitement upon seeing Mando there. His head tilted and he cooed, immediately stumbling to his tiny feet and tripping over the blankets to come over to where Mando was. Mando snatched him before he could crawl over Evangeline’s slumbering form, as not to wake her, bringing him to sit on his legs. Grogu made another excited sound and Mando hummed, speaking in a whisper, “Hey, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been over two weeks since Grogu had seen him…He wondered if the kid had been confused when he had left…He wondered if he had been hurt like Evangeline. There probably wasn’t a full understanding of the situation. Mando ran his thumb along the child’s forehead, offering his best go at comforting him – at calming a bit of the overwhelming joy at seeing him. Mando had a thought, one that was self-deprecating, telling him it was wrong for the kid to feel such happiness upon his return. Especially since Mando had returned with such anger inside of him, and though most of it had dissipated, that didn’t seem like the…correct way to return to them. Either of them.</p><p> </p><p>But Grogu only looked joyful, and Mando allowed a small smile, his mouth just turning up a bit near the corner. Maybe it was strange for him, to go to sleep and wake up to find him there. But he clearly didn’t look upset by the surprise. Mando went on, and questioned, “Did you behave?”</p><p> </p><p>A pause then…</p><p> </p><p>“Seems she’s the one who didn’t listen to orders.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu made another one of his small sounds and Mando breathed. He had missed him…Had been terrified. But he was right in front of him, along with Evangeline – they were both okay, so Mando couldn’t understand why he couldn’t seem to shake the anxiety of the whole experience. Slowly, he set Grogu aside, moving over towards Evangeline to wake her. They needed to go – he needed to get back on task with the bounties. He still had the one frozen in carbonite, and another on Coruscant that he had to track.</p><p> </p><p>Mando slid a hesitant hand over her abdomen. Touches there had been few and far between, but he could always see the way she seemed to shy away at the acknowledgement being outward. Sometimes though, he was simply fascinated. That there was a being in there, that he had anything to do with that being’s existence. His hand remained and he spoke to her, “Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t stir at first and he repeated himself, louder this time, “Evangeline, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to get her attention. Her eyes opened, blinking a few times before they settled on him. He removed his hand from her stomach before she could push it away, before she could notice, and maybe she hadn’t because she smiled at him, rolling a bit onto her back to look at him better. She looked sleepy, and he continued once he knew she was listening to him, “We need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile faltered. Only for a moment, and he tried to pretend that it hadn’t. They darted to Grogu, who seemed excited at her waking, maybe because he thought that meant breakfast would be near. He began to waddle towards her, and Evangeline pushed herself to her elbows, before beginning to sit up. He noticed how the motion was becoming more difficult for her. She continued to blink, her hair messy on her head and her nightgown hanging off her shoulder. Mando thought about how he had bit into that shoulder the night before, the skin still a bit red, but not bruised. She took hold of Grogu who finally made it to her and she used her free hand to push her hair away from her face…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” She breathed, clearly trying to drag herself through sleep, “Okay um…I’ll get dressed and start packing. Can you – can you get him some food?”</p><p> </p><p>She handed Grogu off and he nodded, taking him. Mando pushed himself to stand, Grogu in his arms as he went out into the morning sunlight. Luckily, they were still alone, so he didn’t have to rush to put his armor on, and he heard shuffling in the tent as Evangeline dressed herself. Mando set Grogu down, beginning to dig through one of the bags, pulling out some food that Evangeline had packed. He opened a bag of dried fruits, handing them to the child who made grabby hand towards them…</p><p> </p><p>It was odd to feel the sun on his chest and back…On his face. Usually, they weren’t in an isolated enough place for him to go outside exposed. Even his bare feet felt strange on the stones and grass. Mando noticed for the first time, the flowers decorating the tent and for a moment he thought it was silly, but the more he dwelled on it, the more he realized Evangeline had clearly put in quite a lot of effort to make it look nice…Maybe she had planned to stay longer – probably for the duration of his own trip. But he had ruined that for her, he supposed. But with Gideon…Maker, he couldn’t imagine leaving her on her own.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Evangeline was emerging. Mando watched her carrying one of the large bags out, clearly having filled it with what she could and Mando quickly took it from her. She frowned at him, tilting her head at the action, but she said nothing. She then went back into the tent and returned once more, his armor with her and she handed it over, saying, “Might need this.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando only hummed. Few words were exchanged as he put his clothes on in the sunlight, the dead fire sitting in a pile of ashes. While he did so, he watched her from the corner of his eye as she took down the tent, clearly with ease and he questioned her, putting his armor on his wrists, “Have you done this a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Camping?” Evangeline clarified, “Oh yeah…Back home, I would camp. It’s one of the few survival skills I think I have.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed a little to herself and Mando responded, “It’s a good one to have.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has never been about survival though,” Evangeline responded, shrugging to herself as she finished rolling the tent up and Mando finished with the last of his armor simultaneously, “It’s fun…for me personally. I know it’s not everyone’s thing. I used to read books about what was edible and what was not and all that, but it’s kind of limited to my own planet. I would probably die in a desert.”</p><p> </p><p>He thought of Tatooine…How after he had told her they had made a mistake, she had tried to run into the desert as if she wouldn’t die out there. As if she could survive. And clearly, she knew she wouldn’t have been able to, but that just circled back to his thoughts from the day before…That she just <em>did</em> things. Results came later, without a plan.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline made a pile of all of the things she had packed with her. Grogu continued to munch on his dried fruit and she came to stand beside Mando. He held his helmet under his arm, looking at her face, as she grinned at the baby – unaware of his staring. He looked back down at her abdomen, and maybe the entire situation was making him acutely aware of their uncertain future.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at him, and before he realized it, she seemed to know what he was staring at. He saw her face turn pink – probably embarrassed and he didn’t think there was any reason for her to be. She looked beautiful, as always. Evangeline’s grey eyes stared though, before quickly darting away and she spoke in a whisper, “Please don’t stare.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He questioned and she moved away, slugging one of the bags onto her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m…” She trailed off, sighing. Right, she was clearly uncomfortable. He watched her search for words, before she continued, “I know I look different.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando stared, before he spoke bluntly, “You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>He approached her, taking the side of her head before he placed a kiss in her hair. He pulled away, taking the bag with him and putting it on his own shoulder, and he put his helmet on. Evangeline wasn’t looking at him, but instead she seemed reluctant to let go off the bag as she muttered, “I packed it here.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn’t respond to the statement, simply gesturing for her to pick up Grogu. She did so, still allowing him to continue to munch on his dried fruit. The two of them made their way through the grass, Evangeline walking a few steps behind him. After only a few moments though, she picked up her pace to catch up, coming to walk in stride beside him and she questioned, “What’s the plan? Are we going back to Nevarro?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mando answered, staring forward, “We can’t…If Gideon is free, then that’s the first place he’ll look for you and the kid. I’m going to have to find somewhere else to bring you, but first we have to go to Coruscant.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, before she spoke…Sounding perplexed, “Coruscant?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando breathed deeply, “Yes…I still have bounties that I agreed to capture, and we’re going to need the money if we have to relocate everything. Plus, Karga wants the jobs done – and he’s the one that paid for the ship, so I owe him. The next one is on Coruscant, which means we need to hurry, in case it moves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been to Coruscant,” It sounded more like she was thinking aloud, “Oh well…<em>you</em> knew that, since I had never left my planet…It’s the center, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando nodded mutely, and Evangeline went on, “I’ve heard it’s all a city – vast and the levels are…”</p><p> </p><p>The way she trailed off said she didn’t want to say much more. She probably had heard of the lower levels of the city. He wasn’t particularly concerned in that way, he would find a place on the upper levels to leave the ship so he wouldn’t have to worry about such as that when he left for his hunt. Evangeline seemed to find her voice again and said, “The politicians and the rich live on the upper levels, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando nodded, “And at night they act foolish.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline laughed, surprising him a bit as she questioned, “Do you not approve of the night life, Din?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes under his helmet, and he asked her, “Do you even know anything about the night life?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s sort of one on my planet,” Evangeline chuckled, moving in front of him and walking backwards, the Child in her arms as she continued moving and he followed in step. She explained, grinning as if she was telling a secret, “One time we took liquor and went out into the woods. We drank for hours, until we were sick – but most times we just went out there to yell and dance and scream around bonfires.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando hummed, “And is this where you kissed those boys you’ve talked about?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline raised an eyebrow, “Jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of boys?” Mando said, voice hard, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right,” Evangeline shrugged, her head tilting downward as she turned around and walked in front of him, continuing to push through the tall grass, “Because you’re a <em>man</em>, boys could never intimidate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando replied, his tone going low…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve fucked you until you’ve cried, I think I win.”</p><p> </p><p>Even with her in front of him, he saw the way her hand went to cover Grogu’s ears immediately, and she glared over her shoulder. It was amusing. The way it flustered her. If he could have seen her entire face, he was sure she would have been red. Mando raised his chin up slightly and he asked her, “What did they kiss like?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t usually something he would ask, but he wanted to know what she would say. Truthfully, he didn’t like the thought of other men kissing her, but also – he was curious. Evangeline was quiet, maybe thinking, before she answered him simply, “Soft. Not like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like me?” Mando said, “And is that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not bad,” She sounded like she was smiling a bit and when she looked over her shoulder again, she was, “You just kiss different. Like you’re starving…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, then, “Did you kiss the other women you’ve been with?”</p><p> </p><p>The only sound for several moments was the grass under their feet, before Mando answered her, “No…No, those encounters were…Quick. There was never emotion tied to them, there didn’t need to be – we always got what we needed and went our separate ways. You don’t have to kiss someone to – “</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that word,” Evangeline said, sounding a bit weak though, “Not in front of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Right. Mando cleared his throat, and Evangeline continued, “Maybe that’s why you kiss that way. Humans are made to be touched and to touch others…At some point you begin to starve…Our skin can be an isolating place when it isn’t fed.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very philosophical,” Mando commented.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” Evangeline insisted, but didn’t look back at him, “It’s why they put babies on the chests of their mother and father when they’re born. The contact is good for them. It makes them feel safe, when they’ve just been ripped from the safest place they will ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh…Mando hadn’t thought of that. He had heard of such a thing, sure. But he didn’t really view infants and adults as needing the same things. Mando questioned…</p><p> </p><p>“And is our child safe?”</p><p> </p><p>He saw her breathe as her shoulders moved…</p><p> </p><p>“Our child is…perfectly happy.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>This ship flew much smoother than the Razor Crest ever did, but a part of Evangeline missed the broken-down ship.</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t been long before they made it back and they were taking off, leaving Naboo and all of its beauty behind. If Evangeline was being honest, she was terribly sad about it. Though she knew why they were leaving…It was disappointing. However, once they jumped into hyperspace, it gave her a chance to explore what she could of the ship. Much of the original tour was a blur of emotion, since she had only just confirmed that Mando had been leaving at the time. She had noticed the changes of the past two weeks, she could tell Mando had been living in it when she left the cockpit after their jump.</p><p> </p><p>There were random crates against the walls, and Evangeline had found a pull out mattress, which was a pleasant surprise in comparison to the Razor Crest, as it could be pulled from the wall and stored back away. She wondered if the water actually got warm on this ship too, and if it allowed them to have warm showers rather than the icy ones from before. The roomier feel was nice as well, more space to spread out and Evangeline’s hand slid along the wall, a bit of cold setting in. She had been on Nevarro so long that she had forgotten how cold space could get – even when she had ridden with Kent it had been a shock to the system.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take her long to find the carbonite storage.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t been looking for it of course. Evangeline had been lost in her thoughts, mostly concerning her conversation with Mando earlier and the strangeness of it…Of him asking about the people she had once kissed. Sometimes it felt as if he had less and less of a filter, especially with the comment about fucking her until she cried. Or the things he had said during sex the night before. She wondered if he had always had such thoughts, but he was a quiet man…Maybe it didn’t always get voiced. She didn’t dwell on it terribly long though…Seeing the man frozen with shock on his face –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline knew what carbonite was, and she knew what it did, but she had never actually seen someone frozen within it. Her skin crawled at the sight, he looked almost like a strange sculpture, stuck in time with horror. Evangeline’s head tilted, eyes wide and round as she slowly reached out her hand…Touching where his own was encased – as if he had put his hands up when the freezing had occurred…</p><p> </p><p>Pressure hit her in the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A woman screamed on the floor, hands on her wrists, her face pulled into one of agony…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man was on top of her – </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline yanked away when a hand grabbed her wrist. A cry left her lips and she jumped from the figure that had spoken to her and touched her. Immediately, her heart started to hammer, or maybe it already had been, staring shocked at the person above her. Mando was there, his helmeted head looking down at her, and she knew there was probably a stern expression on his face. She probably wasn’t meant to be on the very low levels of the ship where the carbonite was and the holding cell. But she had been wandering after all. Now she wished she hadn’t, the images catching up in her mind – making sense suddenly as she glanced back at the shocked man’s face…</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch him,” Mando ordered, icily, “And don’t come down here. Ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline continued to stare at the frozen man until she croaked, blinking rapidly, “He…”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t say it, it made her feel sick. Sick for the woman she had seen. She bit on her lower lip and looked back at Mando, almost woozy. It felt as if the child inside of her was disturbed by her distress, moving more than it ever had before, and Evangeline willed the baby to stop, as she shut her eyes. Suddenly, Mando reached out and took her arm, and he breathed, “Hey…Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, “He was hurting someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Mando questioned, clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know if she could say it. And she didn’t know why she had come down there in the first place during her little exploration. Maybe she was relieved to be back with him, she wanted to establish a home once more aboard a ship even though he had said after he was finished hunting he would find a permanent place. When he had shown up, she had been afraid – but this guy…This guy was much more terrifying and he was frozen. Sickening. Evangeline tried again, “I saw…something from his past and he – he …he was on top of a woman…”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t say anymore, but she felt he realized what she was talking about. Carefully, he pulled her away from the carbonite. A gloved hand slid across the side of her face, but she wasn’t crying – just…she felt sick. Mando spoke softly, surprisingly gentle, “Well, he’s a bounty…A waste of space.”</p><p> </p><p>He was always so matter-of-fact, but Evangeline couldn’t find the will to think logically as they made their way back up, away from the holding cell and carbonite. She could feel they were still in hyperspace as they emerged on the second level, and she looked back at Mando. She tilted her head – looking at the wall and she asked him, “Is that why he’s a bounty?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mando answered simply, “He took money that didn’t belong to him. It’s usually a theme with these guys. But I’m not surprised you would see something like that – they’re willing to take a lot of other things that don’t belong to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was silent for a few beats, before she cleared her throat almost awkwardly, wanting to abandon the conversation. Wanting to change the subject completely. She looked at him after shaking her head, forcing a small smile, “Have you named the ship yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando shook his head too, “Not yet…Sometimes they come with names, the Razor Crest did. This one was nameless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange,” Evangeline grimaced. “Well, you had better think of something to call it. Just in case you get scanned again by the New Republic, and if we’re going to Coruscant the chances of that happening are quite large. We wouldn’t want a repeat of the spider incident.”</p><p> </p><p>She made a crawling motion on top of her head, recalling how one had gotten on Grogu’s. She waited a few moments for him to respond, and when he finally did, it wasn’t on the same subject – as if he had been dwelling on what they had been speaking about earlier, “Evangeline, I meant what I said when I told you not to go down there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not talk about all that,” Evangeline sighed, “Honestly, you won’t have an issue with me going down there again…It made me physically ill, as well as the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t see his face – but she figured there was a hint of concern when he questioned, “The kid can see that?”</p><p> </p><p>She was so used to him calling Grogu the kid. Things were going to be confusing if they didn’t find a way to differentiate them somehow, and he had hated her calling the baby a sprout. Plus, she had started to figure they were past the sprout phase. It was big enough now to knock her in what felt like other organs, even if she knew that probably wasn’t possible. Evangeline shook her head hurriedly, and denied, “No…no I don’t think so. It just…it freaks out when I freak out.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando was silent. She knew what he was thinking – that she had been freaking out a lot in the past few weeks, and clearly, he didn’t like the way that sounded. But it wasn’t a lie, their emotions seemed to depend greatly on each other, besides when Mando was around the baby seemed completely content in its incubator. The vision had obviously just been a jolt to the system, she must have been reaching out without truly recognizing it as such. Mando questioned…sounding somewhat hesitant and not like himself…</p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel afraid?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t like talking this much about the child. Mostly because it reminded her of the inevitable reality that her fears would come to pass in just a few short weeks. That she was over the half-way mark now. It wasn’t his fault, for asking questions. She was showing so clearly, maybe he was having a hard time ignoring it like she was. But it felt like an odd question…She didn’t know why he wanted to know as she told him, “Sometimes. If I’m scared, or if…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, then…</p><p> </p><p>“When you were angry last night,” She kind of laughed, but it was weak, “It wasn’t scared of you, it was just scared…I don’t know how to explain it. And when I left Nevarro, it made it clear to me it thought it was a bad idea – or well…in the way it can convey such a thing. That’s when it sounds like you the most, it’s unfalteringly careful. As if it can even think coherently enough to know of consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando shook his head, “You don’t need to know consequences to have fear.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stared into his helmet. She whispered, “I suppose. I’m just so tired of being scared…And now, Gideon is out – and it’s like we’re having to start all over…Running and thinking about it. Even though I was scared of you leaving, knowing he was locked away calmed something in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll find him,” Mando reassured, “And if they don’t, and he somehow finds his way back, I’ll kill him this time.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no hesitation in his tone. Evangeline searched, and she wished he would take his helmet off. But she supposed he was going to be in ‘hunting’ mode for the next several days until he found his second bounty. Evangeline thought about Gideon – she thought about the stains on the floor of her childhood home…</p><p> </p><p>A gloved palm slid across her face, before he stepped around her and made his way back up to the cockpit. She couldn’t decide if the words were reassuring or not. Evangeline’s mind drifted back to the man frozen below…He felt almost as evil, maybe equally, but she didn’t know the concept well enough to gauge it. And she hadn’t been trusting her emotions so much as of late. Evangeline ran her hands over her face and she sighed, feeling tired. But she too turned towards the ladder, and climbed her way to the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had forgotten how long some of their rides could be.</p><p> </p><p>Their time spent on Nevarro had made her forget a lot of things she supposed. The entirety of the day was spent in hyperspace, and she knew the remainder of the ‘night’ would be too. She tried her best to figure out the schedule she usually had Grogu on, but it was hard to gauge in space – especially with there being standard hours and then hours on other planets. It was all based around Coruscant though, so maybe that would benefit them when they arrived. However, when Grogu didn’t sleep or eat right, he got rather contrary concerning other things. Typically, he was very well-behaved but he was only a child after all. After some time of being cranky, Mando had banished him – well, banished wasn’t the right word, but he set up another compartment to keep him in, with blankets inside and the baby was put away for the night.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if he understood that children couldn’t just be put in compartments for bed, and especially not newborns. Grogu could open things himself most of the time, he would be able to get out if he needed to, but their child wouldn’t be the same. Surely, he knew such a thing, but the only child she had ever witnessed him interact with was Grogu. She didn’t know if he had much experience outside of him – but truth was, neither did she. She had no idea what she was going to do when the child was born, and she would need to know what it needed just through its cries…Grogu could generally point out what he wanted. Was she meant to breast feed? Probably…formula could be difficult to come by in their situation. That in itself scared her as well, she felt she knew how to do nothing –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sat on the pull out bed, propped against the wall behind her. She had the blanket pulled to her waist, her index finger sliding absentmindedly over her abdomen, staring at it with her brows furrowed. Mando was sitting on the other side, on the edge of the bed and he had several weapons out – cleaning them with his back turned to her. She knew he was preparing for their arrival on Coruscant, probably unsure of what he would need for this bounty. It felt as if she was glaring at her abdomen, but truthfully there was more anxiety there than anything. Time was going too fast, it had felt like she had so much more time just a few weeks ago when she wasn’t showing, when there was no movement. Unfortunately, it often chose to move when she slept, rather than when she was awake.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Mando spoke, pulling her from her thoughts, “Why do you look so annoyed?”</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow…She didn’t ask how he knew her expression with his back turned, she had stopped wondering things like that some time ago. He had his helmet off, his hair probably needed to be cut again soon. She knew he did it himself before she came along, but she had taken to cutting it herself during their time on Nevarro. Evangeline questioned, “When I give birth, is there any chance you could punch me in the face and knock me out?”</p><p> </p><p>“That might be counterproductive,” Mando replied, not sounding amused.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” She paused, inhaling as she pushed herself to sit up a bit straighter against the wall, “I have no idea what I’m doing, and I’m starting to think neither of us do – because look, you just put Grogu in a compartment in the wall.”</p><p> </p><p>This time he did look back, and still…his face matched his voice from earlier, unamused. She swallowed as he said, “Grogu can get out of there if he wants to.”</p><p> </p><p>She had thought of that, and she knew that. He continued, “I’m not gonna put the newborn in a wall.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned away again, continuing to clean the weapon in his lap. Her mouth turned upward a bit in amusement, even if the conversation itself was a bit strange. She just assumed they were both lost – and she thought maybe he was more lost than he was letting on at the moment. Slowly, she pushed herself forward a bit towards him, sitting on her knees, as she looked down at the weapons on the bed beside him. Her eyes settled particularly on the hilt of the darksaber. She hadn’t seen him use it besides that day with Gideon, not once. Carefully she picked it up, before she pressed the side – igniting it.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline jumped a bit, letting out a quiet, “Woah,” as she held it in her hand. Mando’s head whipped around to look at her, and he was quick to take her wrist. Evangeline pulled away, frowning a bit as she moved the saber out of his reach and he ordered, “Give it here, it’s not a toy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s not a toy,” Evangeline rolled her eyes, still propped with her knees on the bed. She questioned him with the tilt of her head, still holding the saber from him, “Isn’t it funny that such a little thing could make you a king?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a king,” Mando stated firmly, “Give it here.”</p><p> </p><p>She scooted herself closer to him, grabbing his hand and pulling it around her back. He used the opportunity to pull her closer to his side, reaching up and snatching the saber from her hold. She huffed at the action, as he made it disappear and he placed the hilt on the other side of himself. His arm was still wrapped around her back, and she put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she looked down at him, propped slightly higher than he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Evangeline said, “Bo-Katan said – ”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s children’s stories,” Mando replied, “A weapon can’t make you a ruler. And I don’t want that planet, it’s cursed. War ravaged, and from what I understand, the clans are split. There’s no unity, which is why the Empire was able to overrun it. Bo-Katan wants to reestablish order, and I don’t care. I tried to give her the saber and she wouldn’t take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline moved slowly to sit on her feet, bringing her eye level with him. He still had her pulled against his side, his hold firm as if she was going somewhere. Evangeline offered a small smile, “I think you’d make a very good king.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes rolled and she went on, laughing and grabbing the fabric of his shirt, “I mean it! You’re kind and even though you’re sometimes rough around the edges, who isn’t? You can be soft on the inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kind to you and Grogu, because you’re the people I care about,” Mando corrected, his eyes staring into her grey one’s, looking hard and unbreaking, “And even then, I can’t do that correctly at times. I have no interest in being a king. That would put an even bigger target on your back and Grogu’s. And the Empire remnants would know exactly where to find us then.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed, “You’ve helped so many people, I’ve seen it. You helped the Marshal on Tatooine, and all the people in that town…You helped the Frog Lady get back to her husband –“</p><p> </p><p>He interrupted, “All for things in return.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline replied, “You saved Grogu…When he was meant to be a bounty, with no expectation of anything in return, simply on good conscience.”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing to that. Evangeline took his face and held it in her hands, leaning close before she breathed, “You have to stop insisting you’re not a good man. Even an unborn child reacts at the sound of your voice.”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her lips to his, shutting her eyes and continuing to hold his face, as if to convince him of her words. He returned the kiss, surprisingly slow and she wondered if her words from earlier were the source of such a thing. However, just as quickly as the kiss had begun, he was pulling away – leaving her behind and she blinked, confused. He gave one order, “Wait here. I have something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline leaned back when he stood from the bed, setting aside the weapons in his lap. She watched him go to the ladder and then disappear up into the cockpit. She folded her hands in her lap as she waited, and it wasn’t long before he returned, something behind his back. Her eyebrow raised curiously, and she said, “I thought we were saving credits?”</p><p> </p><p>“This didn’t cost anything,” He sat back down in his same place on the edge of the bed. She watched as his arm emerged, his hand opening. Evangeline’s mind took a few moments to process what she was looking at – and when she did she felt an immediate knot form in her throat. Her eyes darted up to meet his, then back down to the object in his hand…</p><p> </p><p>A music box…Her music box.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled sharply, reaching out to take it from him. She held it gently in her fingers, blinking as if it would disappear, as if she could hardly believe she was seeing it. Mando was watching, expression unreadable. She swallowed down the emotion enough for her to whisper, “How did you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I was looking for you,” Mando explained, “I found your home, and your bedroom. I don’t know – I don’t know why I took it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s mouth turned upward, though her eyes were glassy as she murmured, “My mother said that Father made this after I was born. I’ve just always had it…”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t thought to take anything from her room. She hadn’t thought to look through her old things and decide what she wanted. Maybe it was because the house felt so different now, and she had forgotten most of what was precious to her then. But holding it between her fingers, she struggled to find the right words to thank him for giving something of home back to her. Her eyes were watery, but nothing fell as she smiled even more, sniffling a bit as she said, “If you turn the crank backwards, it’ll play without you having to keep working at it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline grabbed the crank, and the music box opened as she turned it. The girl in the long dress spun as Evangeline reeled it backward, before releasing. The music began, trickling into the room and her chest expanded and shrunk, eyes lifting to find Mando’s brown orbs, watching the girl spin. Slowly, she lowered it to the mattress, the music continuing and Mando looked at her, as if curious. She stood to her feet, careful not to kick any of his weapons and she held out her hand for him to take…</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Dance with me,” Evangeline replied.</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrowed, but then a look of stubbornness appeared as he shook his head, “I don’t know how to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>She could tell from his voice it wasn’t just that, he simply didn’t want to. Honestly, she couldn’t imagine Mando ever willingly dancing. The music continued on through the room – and Evangeline reached down, taking his hand herself – tugging at him as she insisted, “I’ll show you, it’s very easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn’t stand for a few moments, despite her tugging on him. Evangeline continued…sounding small…</p><p> </p><p>“Din, please dance with me.”</p><p> </p><p>That caused him to relent. He stood, hesitantly, and she grinned brightly up at him as she tugged him close to her. She guided his hand to take her waist and she instructed, “Hold me here…”</p><p> </p><p>His hand tightened on her, firm as always and she took his other hand, holding it a bit to the side – wrapped in her own. She then placed her hand on his shoulder, and she went on, “And now you just…sway.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t know how else to describe it. She led them – since he didn’t seem to want to move much at first, rocking them back and forth. He was incredibly stiff and it was almost funny, her smile never faltering as she looked up at him, noticing how his eyes were on their feet, clearly trying not to tread on her toes. It was silent, besides the music box playing and she figured maybe he was embarrassed to be doing this. But her heart fluttered as she explained, “Some nights, when it was very late and I was meant to be sleeping, I would sneak downstairs and watch my mother and father dance just like this in front of the fireplace.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes left their feet, and he looked at her. Her hand slid up his shoulder a bit, to slide her thumb along his rarely exposed neck. She went on, “Back home when people get married, they dance in front of everyone they care about, and then they make love until morning in some alone place. When my childhood friends and I were little, we thought making love meant they cooked it in a giant pot and ate it.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at the thought. Mando replied, “You remember a lot more about being young than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll never be so little again,” Evangeline stated, staring at him, then his mouth, “I never want to forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>She released his hand, stepping even closer to wrap her arms around him. He returned the embrace, although still stiff and hesitant as a hand placed itself on the back of her head and they went on swaying back and forth, despite the fact that the music box had stopped singing. She shut her eyes, and whispered to him, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to dance with her, but he had. Because she had asked him to. Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt, and her head was against his chest as he spoke lowly, “I thought I wasn’t going to make it to you in time.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew what he was talking about…About coming to find her on Naboo. Her heart sunk, and she kept her eyes closed, squeezing him tighter. He didn’t talk much about his fears, though she was aware they existed loudly in his mind and body. Most of the time, his fears exhibited themselves as frustration, anger, annoyance…But she could sometimes tell when it was filtering through to the real world. She muttered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing in return. Maybe he wished he hadn’t said it, but he pulled away, and leaned down, his mouth finding hers and kissing her. They were soft again – and maybe he really had held onto what she had said on Naboo about his kissing. She ran her hand through his messy hair, gripping the nape of his neck as he pulled her tighter to himself, calloused hands slipping under her long sleep shirt, exposing her underwear beneath. Fingernails dug into her spine, and she felt her heart quicken as she pulled away and ordered breathlessly…</p><p> </p><p>“Lay down.”</p><p> </p><p>It was similar to his order the night before. He looked surprised at her, as she maneuvered him to where his legs were touching the edge of the pull out bed. She spoke again, breathlessly, “Lay down…Please.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down slowly, and her hands found his shoulders, before she lowered herself carefully between his knees. His dark eyes watched her, and she swore she could see his pupils grow with each passing moment. Her hands went to his pants, carefully undoing them – and she gave the order for a third time, in a whisper, “Lay back…”</p><p> </p><p>He did as he was told finally, lying back onto the mattress, his knees still off the bed. She finished undoing his pants, and before reaching inside – she massaged the outward bulge under her hand. She felt his legs naturally tense at the movement, her hand caressing his clothed thigh. She increased the pressure, still moving just as painfully slow though as she watched the underside of his chin from her position kneeling on the floor. She could tell his mouth had parted slightly, his hands were holding the blankets below his body and his breathing was beginning to pick up as she felt him grow harder under the restraint of his pants. She used the heel of her hand to knead into him, satisfied by his breathing as it got louder, more labored and she hadn’t even freed him of his pants yet.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she did though, reaching inside and taking hold, exposing him. She got closer, bringing her hand up him as she made a jerking motion, thumb massaging the tip. Evangeline allowed herself to look at him again, chewing her lower lip as his head tilted a bit. Evangeline wondered if he enjoyed this, sometimes when it was just her touching him he seemed to struggle not to reach down and grab hold of her. She could feel it inside of him – almost like an animalistic desire, no string of consciousness, just instinct to press himself inside of her and fuck her as quickly as he could, but she didn’t want that tonight. She wanted to control it, she wanted to move him through the motions slowly, she wanted to hold back that ravenous nature and show him something different. Every time she had ever been on top of him, the control had somehow switched, he always had it, and she wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>She continued moving her hand up and down, her palms soft and uncalloused compared to his. He was still itching to reach down and grab her, she knew, and without warning she leaned forward – taking him into her mouth. She heard him let out a groan, and there was a quiet, “Fuck – <em>Evangeline</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline closed her eyes. She didn’t know the proper way of doing this…Last time he had stopped her quickly. One hand dug into his hip, while another assisted her in holding him, bringing her head up and down. Still, he did not touch her – he did not grab her hair, and maybe a part of him knew that was what she wanted from him. Restraint. There was the salty taste of pre-cum, and her hand massaged the soft skin beneath –</p><p> </p><p>Another sound…That rumbling in his chest. She continued to bring her head up and down, taking him whole in her mouth the best she could. No part of her wanted to gag, but it felt inevitable in some moments. His breathing was even quicker, and when her head would bob upward, her hand would follow in its place, the area moist. She was shaking, her own underwear slightly wet from the sensation and hearing his sounds above her head, despite the fact she couldn’t see him. His legs had tightened on both sides of her once more though, and she was nearly pinned between them. She could feel the shaking intensifying and she picked up the pace a bit, squeezing tighter.</p><p> </p><p>However, before she brought him to a finish, she pulled away, wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood slowly between his knees. She looked down upon him, and he was staring at her, continuing to breathe heavily with his eyes half-lidded, mouth parted. It was different, having him below her like this, different than the other times she had been on top of him and he had taken her still. Without looking away, she slipped her hands under her sleep shirt, grabbing the sides of her underwear and she slowly pushed them down, stepping out of them. Carefully she climbed on top of him, and when his hands grabbed her thighs – hard and tight, she took his hands and pulled them away, intertwining their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline whispered to him below her body…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make love to you.”</p><p> </p><p>A strange look flashed across his face. Evangeline released his hands, leaning downward to take his face in both of hers, before kissing him. He was hard beneath her, and when she pulled from the kiss and sat back up, she reached underneath her sleep shirt, positioning herself above him before sliding downward. She took a shaky inhale in response to him entering her body, and she watched his head go back and his eyes shut. Once she was fully settled onto his hips, she took his hands in both of hers again, once more intertwining their fingers before she started to rock her hips…Slowly…agonizingly on top of him, lifting herself just slightly to she could move her hips in a small circle, forward and backward.</p><p> </p><p>His hands tightened on hers, and his dark eyes found her again. She could feel his emotions, hungry and overtaken by pleasure. Nothing was coherent. She continued the rhythm in circles, whines escaping her lips and he was watching…That pleasure radiating off of him only growing – that desire to tear into her increasing, but she held his hands tighter too, reminding him this was her. And she was making love to <em>him</em>. He always referred to it as fucking, which didn’t surprise her, but she just wanted to show him something else. She wanted to please him.</p><p> </p><p>She brought her hips down a bit tighter, and she whimpered. One of his hands broke free, grabbing her hip and squeezing in a bruising grip, but she allowed him that to hold onto. Evangeline picked up the rhythm to move her hips a little faster, trying to get more sounds out of him as her own mind fogged over. Evangeline’s mouth pulled upward, and she moaned the words out, “While you were gone…I would touch myself to the thought of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The hand on her hip grabbed even tighter, and the hand holding hers pulled and took her wrist. She could tell he was dying to flip her over and pound into her, but she put a hand on his chest, and pushed down, holding him in place. His chest heaved even harder and he was staring, before he ordered breathlessly, “Let me flip you over.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Evangeline shook her head, continuing to rock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a frustrated groan. Her mouth continued to pull upward and she pushed even harder on his chest, “I’d put my fingers inside of myself and wish they were yours. I’d cry out for you, but you weren’t there…”</p><p> </p><p>The circles moved faster, forward and backward. She could feel him shaking below her, or maybe it was her shaking…She wasn’t sure as she continued, “I’d pretend you were inside of me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was driving him crazy, but he obeyed her earlier refusal to be turned onto her back. Her words were getting to him though, and she watched his expressions with satisfaction. The pressure between her legs was growing, she continued to let out soft pants and whines of pleasure as eventually both of his hands were grabbing at her hips, and she knew for a fact they had to be bruised at this point. Eventually his voice returned when she grinded down rather hard, “You’d fuck yourself on our bed?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded mutely, feeling her face heat up with embarrassment. She found the dirty talk more difficult, despite the fact it made her so warm between her thighs. He was putting every ounce of frustration into her hips, not being able to turn her over and have his way with her. He made a very impatient bottom; it was almost amusing. She watched him as he grunted, “All wet in our sheets…”</p><p> </p><p>His hands went under her sleep shirt, sliding up her and gripping her breasts. She was glad he didn’t point out the changes in them, but she could tell he was enjoying touching them…Sliding his fingers along the most sensitive places and squeezing. She shut her eyes, and brought herself up higher and down lower, telling him, “I’ve heard you before…In the shower…Late at night when you think I’m sleeping…”</p><p> </p><p>His hand squeezed her breast tighter and she cried out, his hand moving to drag his nails down her side. She went on, “You try to bite it all back, but I can hear it…Your moans.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat up suddenly, and Evangeline grabbed his shoulders, stopping him when he wrapped his arms around her back so that he wouldn’t thrust upward. She shook her head, digging into his shirt and gipping, his body still clothed besides where he was inside of her. She ran a hand through his hair, bouncing instead of going in circles any longer with the change of position, her knees still digging into the mattress on both sides of his hips. Her mouth met his, and she kissed him slowly, despite the fact he was trying to eat her alive and claw her open.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pulled back and whispered into the shell of his ear…</p><p> </p><p>“I like it when you moan, it makes you sound vulnerable.”</p><p> </p><p>She ran her hands through his hair once more, bouncing harder and faster on top of him. She could tell by the way his chest was rising and falling even more he was getting close, hands continuing to dig into her spine as if he could find a way to convince her to let him roll her over. The funny thing was, she knew he could overtake her if he wanted. He had done it before. But he wasn’t…Because she had asked. She had asked for this moment. To make love to him. His mouth found her jaw, biting gently. Evangeline murmured, “One day…can we get married again?”</p><p> </p><p>His hand slid under her hair and gripped her scalp, “I’ll do whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he yanked her down on him and she knew he was finishing, his breathing erratic and his body going tense, filling her. He buried his face below her chin, groaning quietly as he held her down, and she let out a sound from him going so deep. His high passed slowly, as sudden as it was, but eventually the tenseness disappeared and carefully he pulled away, kissing her mouth clumsily, planting even more kisses along her jaw and down her neck. His hand rubbed her thigh under her sleep shirt, thumb digging in.</p><p> </p><p>He got inches from her mouth and said, “You have no idea how hard that was.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She questioned, still catching her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Not putting you on your back,” Mando rolled her over, and she felt him finally leave her. They were a mess of limbs, both of them shaking, but he propped himself to loom over her and went on, “And taking you right where you are. Making you mine.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled a bit, slightly amused. She tilted her head almost innocently, “Yours? You’re not still jealous of the boys in the woods, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mando whispered, leaning even closer as he rasped the words out, “Because whose baby is that inside of you?”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself off and Evangeline breathed, looking at the ceiling. She turned her head, watching him adjust himself and redo his pants. She sat herself up onto her elbows, then fully and she scooted to the edge of the bed, grabbing her underwear from the floor before standing and going to the refresher to clean herself up quickly. It made her mind rush in response to his words, an outward evidence of their lives together. And she didn’t know why it made her hands shake so much to think about it. As if it was something to be ashamed of. Maybe because she thought of that moment Gideon had forced them to kneel together, that moment he had forced them to say the words and they had done it…And their baby would be born his child, the person who wielded the darksaber, even if the whole concept of its significance felt lost to her. And the child of a seer that was being chased by the Empire still.</p><p> </p><p>Gideon had called the child an abomination and the word made her feel ill.</p><p> </p><p>When she exited the refresher, Mando was no longer in the room. She made her way up the ladder to the cockpit though where she found him – and he appeared to be listening to a message from Cara. Evangeline assumed it was a message, since he hadn’t put his helmet or armor back on. The hologram was speaking…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Was just trying to check in on everything. And to let you know we had a few visitors here on Nevarro…No Imperials yet, but you might recognize these…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She sighed, then, <em>“Bo-Katan and some of her friends were looking for you. Apparently they managed to take one of the dome cities on Mandalore with their fancy new ship we stole from Gideon. But they want you, Mando. And it sounded like they intend to get you to the planet to be their king one way or another.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The message cut off and Evangeline’s eyebrows were pulled downward. Mando was leaning on the dash and his shoulders sunk, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. He turned slowly to face her, a frown on his face and Evangeline chewed her lower lip, “That doesn’t sound…fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” He replied, crossing his arms over his chest, “That’s great…now we get to worry about Gideon and Bo-Katan.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, “She didn’t seem like she’d hurt us…I mean, she didn’t try to fight you for the saber.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what I said,” He approached her slowly, taking her chin as he went on, “Not everyone is nice. I only just met her as well but…She doesn’t seem like the kind to take no for an answer, at least not easily. I think the only reason she left us on Nevarro was so she could go and try to take her city and now that she has it…She wants to reunite the rest of the planet. I don’t want any part in that.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando kissed her forehead, then ordered…</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Did you mean what you said last night?”</p><p>Mando blanked. Honestly, he didn’t remember a lot of what he had said. He swallowed and asked, “What?”</p><p>“What you said,” Evangeline still didn’t look at him, “When I asked if we could get married again?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This chapter is very mature.</p><p>Also, WARNING, this chapter contains attempted sexual assault. It also contains mentions of torture. It's not graphic, but it's enough I feel to need a warning. As always, stay safe all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>To say she didn’t expect it was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>One doesn’t typically expect to be woken from the dead of sleep in the dark belly of a space ship traveling at hyperspeed to someone’s mouth on theirs, kissing them awake. Evangeline was almost certain she had only just fallen asleep, and she knew it wasn’t time to wake yet – they couldn’t be close to Coruscant for several more hours, and the baby wasn’t even crying. But she was certain Din was kissing her – kissing her hard and she knew waking her was the intention. Evangeline’s eyes opened blearily, but the darkness offered very little resolution or explanation, but Evangeline could hear him breathing into the kiss, and suddenly he pulled away. As her eyes focused, her vision adjusted to the dark enough to make out some of his features from a small light above, but it was still a bit difficult to see…</p><p> </p><p>“Din?” She spoke, voice thick with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He had never woken her from the dead of sleep in such a way. For a moment, she thought something was wrong, but when his emotions slammed into her like a ton of bricks she realized it was something else entirely. Just a heavy sense of lust and she was confused, mind trying to catch up. She looked up at him, his body slightly propped above hers, and he seemed to be trying to catch his breath –</p><p> </p><p>“I had a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>His body rolled closer, and suddenly she could feel it on her thigh…He was hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Evangeline whispered.</p><p> </p><p>His head dipped down, mouth pressing to her ear as his voice came out like a low growl, “I dreamed about what you said…About you touching yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>She immediately felt her heart quicken at the mention of it. She hadn’t known why she had exposed something like that…It had just felt good in the moment to say to him – she had wanted him to know how deeply she thought of him…How much she had missed him. His head nuzzled closer and she gently reached up and put a hand on the back of his head, smoothing her palm over his messy hair. His teeth nipped at her neck and she felt him rock forward into her thigh, grinding himself against her – to relieve the pressure there she was sure. He sounded frustrated as he ground the words out against her throat, “How the fuck do you do this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, she had just been sleeping. She went on caressing the back of his head as his hips continued to move against her thigh desperately and she allowed it, turning her head to kiss his temple as if comforting the desperation from his body. As if she could relieve it. He lifted his head, and even in the dim lighting she could see his dark eyes digging into her like daggers, as he continued past gritted teeth, “You don’t even realize when you’re doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand reached up and held her jaw, in a firm grip. Evangeline didn’t know what to say. It sounded like he had come to some sort of revelation in his sleep, like he had been starving for her when they had only just had sex a few hours prior. But the way he was pushing against her thigh made it seem like he hadn’t felt human contact in years. Her head was tilted upward into the pillow behind her, neck exposed as his thumb pressed into it. She felt vulnerable, but not afraid – she knew he would never hurt her, but she was mostly confused, his hip coming down harder. He questioned her, “Do you know how pretty you are?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, throat bobbing against his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth pressed to the underside of her exposed jaw, and he spoke against her skin, “And soft…Maker, you don’t even know…Not with the way you look at me –“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “I look at you like I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look at me like you have no idea,” He grunted through each push of his body against her, “No idea what I am, and what I think about. You know what I dream about? Pushing your soft body against walls, fucking you until you can’t stand.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, but she could hear the pleasure in the back of his throat, “But as soon as I have you…I’m scared you’re gonna shatter. Like I’m gonna break you…”</p><p> </p><p>Din moaned, and her face continued to heat up with the feeling of his clothed hardness rubbing against her naked thigh, his body trembling as he managed to find his words again, “Anytime someone looks at you – some asshole, it pisses me off. Because I know what they’re thinking about too…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hugged him close, and he pressed his hand into the mattress on the other side of her, lifting himself a bit to push harder. She felt like he was slipping off somewhere, as if he was having a panic attack of some sort, but still driven by lust and the need to feel something. Evangeline insisted to him again, “I love you. No one else matters.”</p><p> </p><p>His panted breaths continued meeting her ears. He didn’t try to touch her outside of grinding against her thigh, and his groans of pleasure were quiet, as if he was holding them back…As if he was ashamed of what he was doing out of some kind of desperation in the dead of sleep. She turned her head so that their noses were touching, and she murmured to him, “I’m all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his mouth to hers suddenly, with so much pressure she thought their lips would bleed as his body went rigid and she could tell from where he was pressed to her thigh he was finishing. He moaned into her mouth, hand gripping her hair probably just to have something to hold onto as his hips jerked a bit. When his mouth left hers, he kissed her cheek, down her neck to her collar bone. She could feel the wetness through his sleep pants, and she stared at him, her face blushing but she knew he couldn’t see it in the dark. She heard him curse a little under his breath, his hand pushing her hair from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off suddenly, and Evangeline thought he was going to go to the refresher to change…But he didn’t. Instead he moved away and she watched as he disappeared below the blanket. Her brows furrowed, until she felt his hands on her thighs, pushing her legs open and fingers were pulling her underwear off quickly. She couldn’t see him beneath the blanket as she was exposed to him once the underwear was removed, and she felt him push her sleep shirt up and out of the way. She didn’t even have time to say anything, as her legs were pushed even further apart and his mouth pressed against her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled shakily, slow…Her head tilted back into the pillow behind her, eyes almost closing at the sensation. The delusion of sleep was still hanging in her head, mixing in with the feeling of his mouth moving against her beneath the blankets. Her mouth opened, letting out a small sound that was barely recognizable as coming from her throat as she stared up at the dark ceiling. The place in the back of her skull ignited, the pressure between her hips pushing against her and she felt his fingers join his mouth, causing her to arch her back a bit in response at the slow movements pressing to the sides of her. His fingers spread almost as wide as they would go, mouth sucking her with enough pressure to bring tears to her eyes. Her back moved again, as if she could push her hips into him, hoping to give him more and more…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline gripped the blanket, unable to get to his hair underneath it. Evangeline moaned, “Din.”</p><p> </p><p>This made his fingers go deeper, and she cried out, whimpering as his mouth continued to suck without any indication that it was stopping soon, causing her legs to shake beneath the blanket. It felt like she was seeing blinding lights in the dark – her body unable to take the shocks of each electric pulse shooting through her spine. Her mind wavered as if she was going to be able to make sense of it, but every time she got close to figuring it out, his mouth would suck particularly hard and his fingers would go deeper and her brain would catch on fire again. The wetness was almost embarrassing, her body responding to the movements and intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>He spoke lowly, fingers still moving inside of her, “Still think I’m jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline whimpered out, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“No what?” It sounded more like an order than a question. His fingers spread outward against her –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline gasped, “No, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth returned and Evangeline’s head tilted further into the pillow, back truly leaving the bed this time. His fingernails slid along her sides, though when his hand reached her abdomen the pressure decreased considerably to a gentleness that didn’t match the movements between her legs. The fingers moved harder – but slower, more agonizing. Evangeline bit her lip, his mouth sucking once more –</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” She breathed, “I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>Then his fingers pushed even harder –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s body tightened, toes curling as she saw the bolt of lighting in her vision, body clenching around his fingers, as if welcoming them even more inside. Her body jerked upward, before she was able to relax back against the mattress, his movements slowing but just enough to allow her to enjoy the high without distraction. When he pulled back, she was soaked, and he emerged from under the blankets, between her thighs as he moved towards her. He propped himself to loom above her before he kissed her mouth…He pulled away just quickly though and he whispered to her as her chest heaved…</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to taste yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth found hers again, his tongue pressing against it and she opened hers. She couldn’t think well enough to focus on the taste, her mind incoherent. He pulled away after a moment, and her head turned to the side a bit, eyes closed as she continued to try and catch her breath. His fingers brushed through her hair, and he spoke gently to her, “We need to change…we can’t go back to sleep like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hummed in acknowledgement, but continued to hold her eyes closed. He might have said a few more things, but suddenly she felt a dip in the bed and he was gone. Though she couldn’t bring herself to care much – they were in hyperspace…He couldn’t go far. It wasn’t long before he returned, though her eyes remained closed as there was dip in the bed beside her again. The blanket was pulled back from her body, and Evangeline felt as he unbuttoned the front of her sleep shirt. He pulled her arms out as if she was made of nothing, and Evangeline’s eyes finally opened when she laid completely exposed on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Din had clearly hesitated, seeing her. Self-consciously, even half-awake she covered her chest with her arms. But he continued to stare and Evangeline swallowed thickly, and croaked…</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He asked with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Well…Because she was so different now. Most of their sex had been clothed or in the dark since she had started showing. They had showered sure…but only a handful of times since she had become so clearly pregnant. Evangeline bit her lip and looked away, and when she did she heard him sigh softly, before he reached outward, pulling her into a sitting position. Another comfortable oversized shirt was slipped over her head, and she shakily put her arms through, before slipping on the underwear he offered to her. His hand lingered on her thigh, hand massaging into it, before she laid back down against the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>He disappeared again…And when he had come back, he had changed his own clothes, taking his place beside her once more. The bed shifted with his weight, the darkness overcame them and it was the strangest awakening in the middle of sleep she had ever experienced. As if his dream had completely overtaken him for a few moments, long enough for both of them to cum and then go back to sleep. He moved closer to her, pressing his front to her back, spooning her, and she didn’t miss the way his hand snuck around her and pressed to her abdomen. Evangeline swallowed, and he murmured into her ear over her shoulder…</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it…” Din said, and she was confused when he paused, but soon continued, “How do you do this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded genuinely confused, and Evangeline’s voice was equally so…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Evangeline whispered…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, he wasn’t embarrassed about his display the night before.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up several hours later, Evangeline’s form still slumbering with her head tucked against him, forehead in his chest where she had turned around in the night, he didn’t feel any sort of embarrassment at all like he had expected when he had fallen asleep the night before. He just looked at her, her face relaxed like there wasn’t a care in the world, her arms pulled closer to her chest where the blanket was. He knew they would be nearing Coruscant soon, he had heard the beeping from overhead telling him as such. He would need to wake her soon, for their landing, but he didn’t want to. Even if he didn’t feel embarrassment, he felt guilt at the display…Guilt for waking her from the dead of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he had just woken so fucking hard from that dream, he couldn’t stand having her right beside him and not being able to do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>Grinding his hips against her like some kind of animal…He would have fucked her if he had thought she wanted it, but she had seemed more confused than anything else. He had just wanted to make her cum, guilty for having used her like some kind of object in his daze. He reached up his hand, taking her cheek and sliding his thumb along her cheek bone before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned downward and whispered, “Evangeline, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>She must have only been half-asleep because her eyes opened easily. Her head turned and she looked at him, processing before she smiled. It always seemed she smiled at him when she woke, and he didn’t know why sometimes it was so hard for him to smile as well. Maybe because he had spent so much time alone before Grogu and Evangeline. He hadn’t needed to smile, he sat in silence most days besides when a bounty was too talkative and then he definitely didn’t smile, more so glowered under his helmet. Sometimes he kicked himself, as if he couldn’t offer her that one little thing. He ignored his thoughts and ordered…</p><p> </p><p>“Get up. We’ll be arriving soon, and we need to go sit up top.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hummed, and nodded, stretching as she pushed the blanket back. The large shirt he had put on her the night before had ridden up, exposing her underwear and her stomach. Mando stared at it a long moment, before she pushed her shirt down and sighed, as if the growing bump was in the way as she mumbled, almost sounding annoyed, “I’m so bored of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of what?” Mando questioned.</p><p> </p><p>She gestured to her abdomen, “Of…<em>this</em>. I don’t even start the last trimester for a week, and it already feels like there’s no more room in there. Plus, it feels like it just <em>lives</em> in my ribcage.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando glanced at it again as she smoothed down the shirt, standing to her feet. He knew she was probably going to the refresher and going to change into different clothes, but he called to her when she turned away from him, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>She whirled around, brows furrowing. Mando sighed, running a hand through his bedhead. He didn’t know what he wanted to say – and he was terrible with words sometimes. He wanted to apologize, but even though he was guilty, he didn’t really know if he was sorry. The words didn’t come to the surface, and instead of apologizing, he turned himself away and stood to his feet, glancing at her once more before saying, “Never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion etched itself into her pretty features, but she nodded nonetheless, moving away and going to the refresher. Mando went about getting himself ready, putting on his clothing and armor, along with his helmet. The more times he took it off and laid with Evangeline, the less he wanted to put it back on – only desiring the feeling of her skin against him, but he was quick to shake the thoughts away, knowing soon he would be hunting again and he needed to get into the headspace for such a thing. He slid the bed back into its compartment, before going to the door where Grogu would be behind and pressing the button to open it.</p><p> </p><p>The kid was still sleeping, and Mando reached out, taking him under the arms as he said, “Morning time, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>The child inhaled deeply, his small arms raising to the sky in a stretch as his eyes remained closed. Mando tucked him under his arm and moved towards the ladder, climbing up to the cockpit. Blue streaks met him through the glass, and Mando set the child in the seat beside his, before dropping into his own. Mando glanced at Grogu, before he asked, “In a better mood today?”</p><p> </p><p>Of course the baby said nothing, but he let out a small sound that seemed happy. The kid was stubborn, he had told Ahsoka as much. He was especially stubborn when he got into one of his moods when he was tired and cranky. Sometimes the best option was just putting him to bed, and waiting until morning to deal with him. The best option for his own sanity as well. He remembered before everything…The foundlings of their home and the other children would often become whiny and loud at times. Even Mandalorian children had to learn to be responsible for their own emotions.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Evangeline joined them, dressed a bit warmer from what he was used to seeing her wear on Nevarro, pants and tied boots with a loose shirt and cloak. She smiled at Grogu, and before she even reached for him, he lifted his arms to her – and she took him upward, before taking his place and settling him in her lap. She murmured to him, laughing under her breath, “Well, someone looks a lot happier than they did yesterday. Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>He immediately busied himself with pulling on the sleeves of her cloak. Mando noticed the shiny earrings in her ears, and she looked over at him…Maybe being able to feel that he was staring. She still had a smile on her face, and she questioned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The earrings,” Mando replied, sounding almost hesitant, “They look nice on you.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched her expression change into one that appeared a little sheepish as she tugged on her ear and looked down, “Thank you…It’s my first chance getting to wear them yet. I feel like I haven’t worn earrings in so long, I’m surprised the piercings never grew over.”</p><p> </p><p>He had never had a piercing, but it made sense. The body naturally wanted to heal. Evangeline’s eyes went back to Grogu who looked almost like he wanted to climb into her sleeve. Evangeline didn’t look at Mando when she questioned him softly, as if she was shy, “Did you mean what you said last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando blanked. Honestly, he didn’t remember a lot of what he had said. He swallowed and asked, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What you said,” Evangeline still didn’t look at him, “When I asked if we could get married again?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh…He did remember that. Her voice sounded hopeful, and Mando questioned under the modulator of his helmet, “Why do you want to? It won’t make us anymore married.”</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze lifted. He probably had sounded too blunt, because her eyes looked disappointed all of a sudden. She glanced at the dash, mouth opening but nothing escaped her, no words…Only a quiet croak from her throat as if she wasn’t sure how to explain. Finally though, she managed, “Gideon forced us last time. It wasn’t us…and it wasn’t right.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline breathed…then…</p><p> </p><p>“Would you have married me if Gideon hadn’t made you?”</p><p> </p><p>The question surprised him. And he didn’t like the question at all, honestly. It made his stomach twist and his mind placed something within itself he could not quite grasp, making him want to explain himself, but for what – he wasn’t sure. Mando swallowed, and then said probably the stupidest thing he could have, but he didn’t think before it came out…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re carrying my child. Marrying you would have been the right thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>And she looked hurt, and he knew immediately how it sounded, and he wished he could inhale the words back into himself or maybe slap himself across the face. That definitely hadn’t been a good thing to say – and despite him thinking it was true, it wasn’t the only reason. When her eyes left him – he quickly tried to amend, “Evangeline, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head and he watched her take in a deep and calming breath as she croaked, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He then insisted, “I…I had never imagined myself having a family, I told you that…Not with the life I have and the universe we live in – but things have changed now. I have you and Grogu, and…the baby. It’s all different.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at him again, a small and sad smile gracing her mouth, “I understand, Din. I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>His gloved hand reached over, taking her smaller one before he squeezed it – offering a bit of comfort to a wound he knew he had created with a bit too much honesty. Sometimes he thought it was best to hold certain words back, but he wasn’t good at explaining things like this and he knew she genuinely did understand. Suddenly, the dash beeped, and Mando slowly released her hand, not missing how she squeezed his in return. He pressed the flashing button and the ship suddenly left hyperspace, and before them was the giant planet of Coruscant.</p><p> </p><p>It appeared to be nearing evening on the planet. Their sleeping schedules would definitely be shit, not even working off of standard time anymore, he didn’t even know if they were on Nevarro or Naboo’s clock biologically. Mando started the landing cycle, flipping several switches and he felt Evangeline watching curiously as she always did. Maybe one day he would teach her to fly, but she had never asked to learn, so maybe she didn’t even want to. It would probably be beneficial if she did know though, in case something happened.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline leaned forward slightly to get a better look as they neared it. Lights were below, twinkling and he watched her head tilt as she spoke in awe, “It really is a city planet.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando nodded, glad to be off the earlier subject with the new distraction, “I plan to land us in a hangar on the upper level. It’ll cost credits, but it’s the safest place for you and Grogu when we land. It’s pretty much just politicians and the rich that stay there.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, continuing to stare at the planet as they got closer, until they were entering the atmosphere and the clouds opened up to reveal large structures and thousands of ships moving through the skies. Evangeline stood from her seat, the kid in her arms and Mando sighed, grabbing her wrist and tugging on her, ordering, “Sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, hold on,” Evangeline swatted his hand away, as if she had forgotten the heartache from earlier, just appearing awestruck now, “There’s so much – look at all the lights.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando continued to hold her wrist as they descended. He was going to tell her he had seen Coruscant many times before, but he didn’t and instead a simple utterance came from his mouth, “Yep…It’s a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>She slipped his hold from her wrist and instead held his hand. Evangeline glanced back at him and stated, “You’ll have to let me and Grogu look around while you hunt.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a good idea,” Mando replied quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline frowned, “Why not? We’ll be on the upper level, you said it was safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“One, it’s supposed to storm tonight,” Mando answered, “Two, if you want to wander the city I’d much prefer that you do it after I get the bounty and I can come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “After you catch your bounty, I bet you’ll say, ‘we need to leave for the next one as soon as possible, we don’t have time to explore’.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s mouth clamped shut, glaring under his helmet, but she continued to hold his hand, turning back to face the city. He tugged her down so she would sit finally, which seemed to frustrate both her and the kid because they could no longer see. A sudden realization hit Mando and he looked at the baby before he said, “Ahsoka said he was from here…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline seemed to come to that realization too and she looked down at the child in her arms. His expression was different from theirs and Mando wondered if he remembered that the last time he was here, the people of his life were being murdered, as Ahsoka had described. His stomach churned at the thought and he looked away, gripping the controls as he brought them down to one of the upper-class hangars. The baby cooed, but it sounded almost worried, and Evangeline put a hand on his head and she mumbled, “He’s afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando looked at the kid, but then back in front to watch what he was doing as he lowered them, reassuring Grogu, “Listen, kid…Nothing like that is going to happen this time. I’m leaving you both in a very safe place.”</p><p> </p><p>They lowered down. It was an open top hangar with walls around it. It wouldn’t protect much from the storm, but it would do the job against any assholes. Mando pushed himself to his feet, switching off the ship before he moved to the door, ordering, “Wait here, I’m going to pay for our stay.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Evangeline’s eyes on his back. He knew she was still sad, the excitement of the new city planet only offering a moment of distraction. He wished he could turn back, tell her how sorry he was, but he knew it would only make it worse – and he knew, he knew, she did understand. That he had been the telling the truth. But sometimes their differences stung for a moment and dissipated.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he worked up the courage to turn back towards her, and her eyes met his helmet where she sat turned slightly in her seat. Mando reassured her, “I do love you. And I will marry you as many times as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s mouth pulled upward, her eyes softening…</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The man who owned the hangar was very kind to them.</p><p> </p><p>He was clear about the storm that was going to be moving in, and that there could be power surges but other than that he didn’t appear very worried. Which made Evangeline feel a bit better about the entire situation, with the prospect of being left alone on the ship in the storm. She didn’t mind rain so much, mostly just because it was unfamiliar and not to mention the fact that Mando would be hunting – and that in itself worried her deeply. She knew he had a lot of experience with this sort of thing, but for some reason the nagging in the back of her mind remained, as it had on that moon and every other time he had gone to do a job and it had made her nervous about his departure.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was what led her to the distraction of creating her and Grogu a comfy place in the cockpit to sleep, even though their schedules probably wouldn’t allow them to since they had only just woken a few hours prior. She laid out pillows and blankets, and she knew once the rain started pouring, it would look and sound beautiful against the glass, so it felt more fun to sleep there rather than below in the belly of the ship where the bed was. They could lay there and look up, watching the rain pour down upon them and she felt it would be a good way to distract some of the fear.</p><p> </p><p>After she finished setting up the area, making sure it would be comfortable for them, she headed down the ladder into said belly of the ship where Mando was strapping a few tools to his sides, probably weapons of some kind. Grogu sat nearby, watching curiously and obviously able to process that he was getting ready to leave them for some sort of job. Evangeline wondered if it scared him too – but maybe not because she didn’t feel any sort of discontent radiating off of him like the night before when he had been extremely grumpy. They would probably lay awake all night, with their broken schedules, waiting for Mando to return and it would be a painful and boring process but it would end like all other things.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline wrung her hands and said, “I set up a little sleepover spot for Grogu and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“A sleepover spot?” Mando echoed, sounding confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a nice place to watch it rain,” Evangeline gestured, waving a hand dismissively. She stepped towards him, glancing up into his helmet, before she cleared her throat and averted her eyes, “Do you know how long you’ll be gone?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando answered easily, “Probably several hours. This is more of a recon, to get an idea of who and what this guy is and how I can best get him back here. The client wants him alive apparently, which is always kind of difficult when they don’t want to cooperate.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, biting her lip, “So you won’t be bringing him back tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than likely, no,” Mando said, “These things usually take time.”</p><p> </p><p>She understood, and she had known they would probably have to stay on Coruscant for some time, it had taken him about two weeks to find the other bounty apparently. She looked at the child, sitting happily and watching the exchange. She had felt no more fear about being on Coruscant since Mando’s reassurance earlier…And she knew it to be because the child trusted Mando so wholeheartedly. A part of her wished for that – to not have to think about everything that could go wrong, all the ways he could get hurt, even though he had been doing this for much longer than she had been around…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed…</p><p> </p><p>“Promise to be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest as if trying to keep warmth in, but it was more of a defense mechanism against the fear. As if she could hide it within her body. She breathed deeply, staring into her reflection on his helmet and she heard him take in a deep breath, before he answered softly, clearly trying to comfort some of that anxiety, “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it seemed so silly. Suddenly, without warning he stepped around her, opening one of the compartments on the wall. There seemed to be several weapons inside, and he pulled out a particular blaster before he turned to face her. He held it out for her to take and her brows furrowed before he explained, “Keep that with you…Just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s head tilted as she took the blaster slowly, “The hangar guy seemed to think this place was super safe…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just in case,” Mando repeated, “Remember, take the –“</p><p> </p><p>“Take the safety off,” Evangeline couldn’t help the way her lips went upward, and she was amused – his words ringing from that time on Nevarro…When she had told him she would have taken the safety off. It had been lie…She really had forgotten, but she had been incapable of giving him the satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Mando nodded, “Right. Then just aim and pull the trigger. Ask questions later.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to be a difficult thing to do. At least inside of herself, but she accepted his words nonetheless. His hand reached out, pushing her hair back from her face and she wished he wasn’t already wearing his helmet, because she would have kissed him. There was this beat, a moment of silence as he held the side of her face, before his hand disappeared and he stepped around her. She shut her eyes as he did so, and she heard his feet cross the metal floor, before pausing and he spoke directly to the child…</p><p> </p><p>“Be good, kid. I’ll be back in a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline whirled and Grogu had cooed as Mando moved to the ramp, opening it and causing it to lower to the ground below. Evangeline stepped up and grabbed Grogu, taking him into her arms as Mando went down the ramp…And he did not look back at the two of them. She wished he would…She wished he would at least glance back, but maybe that was difficult. But also…Maybe he figured a few hours wasn’t as big of a deal as Evangeline felt it was. Especially chasing someone that had a bounty on their head.</p><p> </p><p>Once he disappeared completely, Evangeline hesitated, staring as the tiny raindrops started to splat the concrete below. Finally after the rain started to pick up a bit, Evangeline stepped back from the dark world that was illuminated by the city and she pressed the button on the wall, causing the ramp to slowly ascend upward once more towards her. It latched closed, and silence enveloped them – Grogu wiggling a bit in her arms. She let out a small sigh, still holding the blaster as she looked down at Grogu and murmured, “Just us now.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the ladder, beginning to climb back up towards the cockpit. She knew most of the night would be spent just lying there watching the rain…Waiting for Mando to return. Since it was getting dark and raining there wasn’t much else to busy themselves with, besides maybe some meditating. She wished they could explore, but even if it wasn’t storming Mando didn’t seem terribly keen on the option. If the weather was good in the morning though and their sleep schedules weren’t completely ruined, maybe she could convince him to let her take Grogu out even if he had to continue his hunting.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, the upper levels of Coruscant were safer she had heard.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline set Grogu on the many blankets, shutting the cockpit door behind them and sure enough the rain had begun to slam against the glass overhead. After Evangeline set the blaster on the dash, she sat down slowly, smiling at him as he tilted his head at her. She leaned back into the pillows she had propped up and folded her hands on her abdomen, sighing and sounding content as she questioned him, “How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew he couldn’t answer, but he had been scared when they had arrived, even if he felt calmer now. He cooed, as if he understood her question and she could have sworn it was almost an admission of sadness. She felt he could sense it…the grief that the planet held. She could sense it too, despite her amazement at seeing a planet that was completely overtaken by a city. She grimaced at him, reaching out a hand and he waddled to her side, standing close and his hands placed themselves on the side of her abdomen. She put a hand on his back and spoke softly, “All is well.”</p><p> </p><p>She hoped he could understand her reassurance. That he knew it to be true, even if sometimes she didn’t even know it to be true. His large eyes went to her abdomen, and she felt a sense of concern as he stared at it. Grogu hadn’t taken much notice of the unborn child ever since that one time before even Mando knew. Evangeline knew he could probably notice even more now, not just because her stomach had grown. But because the baby’s presence had grown as well, at least in her own mind. Grogu let out one of his squeaks, looking pleased and his mouth smiled. Evangeline inhaled deeply, and murmured, “At least one of us isn’t scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu looked at her, as if confused by the statement. If he did understand – maybe that fear perplexed him. She bit her lip and continued, “I’m not trying to be afraid, I’m really not…It’s just sometimes I forget.”</p><p> </p><p>She went no deeper than that in her explanation, instead sliding her thumb over the back of the child’s head and turning her attention to watch the rain in the dimly lit room. The sky flashed with lightning as the rain picked up even more and she felt like it had been some time since she had been somewhere that it rained. It hadn’t rained when she had gone to Naboo and of course Nevarro didn’t rain. Thunder rumbled and she hoped Mando didn’t get soaked, though he probably was used to working in all kinds of weather conditions. Slowly, she sunk lower into the pillows behind her and Grogu made his way over, laying down too.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to sleep,” She informed him, watching the droplets slide down the glass, “I know we just woke up, but we can just watch. It’s probably the most entertainment we’re going to get.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu was still, and calm. It appeared he too was mesmerized by the sound and the sight of the rain. She wondered how long it had been since he himself had seen rain too. Evangeline hummed softly to herself, one of the many songs she often would sing to get Grogu to sleep – the made up ones or ones from her childhood that she vaguely recalled. Her mind drifted to Mando, his body on hers in the middle of the night and how desperate he had become. Sometimes she didn’t know where his sudden bouts of emotion would come from, his bouts of needing and hunger…Even if he had dreamed about her, a dream like he had described, it was unlike him to lose control in that way.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline continued to hum, shutting her eyes just to listen. She wasn’t even tired when she had done it, and she truly hadn’t expected to fall asleep as the thunder rolled, and her thoughts drifted. The stillness of her body had apparently woken the child inside of her, she felt the usual sharp kicks of impatience, it didn’t like it when she was still. Her brows furrowed in frustration, and she pressed her fingers into her side, huffing under her breath with irritation.</p><p> </p><p>She whispered, “That <em>hurts</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>As if the child understood her warning, it stopped the assault on her other organs, stilling. Her brows relaxed, eyes remaining closed as Grogu got closer, letting out a content sound at her warmth. She could see the lightning flashing under her eyelids, and her mind drifted…And despite the fact she hadn’t been tired –</p><p> </p><p>She fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline hadn’t even realized she had actually gone to sleep – not until there was a large flash in particular, followed by a boom, and she sat up straight as a board. Her mind caught fire in panic, the lights on the ship all turning on, before going off again and Evangeline stared into the darkness that the surge had suddenly plummeted them into, her mind trying to make sense of it. Surely a bolt hadn’t actually hit the ship, but maybe close enough to travel to them? Even so, the boom had sounded loud enough to have hit the ship and it took a few moments for a few of the lights on the dash to cut back on, several beeping in the back of her mind and her ears were ringing. Grogu had sat up as well, letting out a cry and she took him into her arms, shushing him and holding him near her chest as she blinked the sleep from her eyes…</p><p> </p><p>Four hours…How had she fallen asleep for four more hours?</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline exhaled shakily, mind trying to catch up as Grogu continued to let several displeased sounds into the dark. She too wasn’t very pleased with the rude awakening of course, as she gathered her bearings. Grogu’s cries died down eventually, and maybe he too was catching up. The hangar guy had said that sometimes they had power surges in their hangar, but she hadn’t really thought about that including the ship as well. Slowly, she pulled Grogu back from her chest and he stared up at her with shock on his face and she shushed him again gently, comforting him, “It’s alright…It’s only the storm.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, continuing to hold him in her lap. She was shaking a bit, eyes scanning the room and she listened in the silence. The rain was still coming down, constant rumbling from thunder without any pauses between, though a lot of it sounded as if it was coming from the distance. It was only when she stopped to listen that she heard it…</p><p> </p><p>Movement, from below.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s head whipped towards the cockpit door, her eyes widening considerably. She felt silly, as fear rose in her chest, and she was jumpy at every little sound. But the rain and the lighting were only making it worse as she set Grogu aside, pushing herself to her knees. Evangeline listened again, hearing what seemed to be struggling, sliding…Knocking against metal and Evangeline pushed her hair from her face, smoothing down her shirt as she slowly stood to her feet. Evangeline moved to the dash where she had set the blaster, holding it downward and she glanced over at Grogu who seemed to be hearing the same noise…</p><p> </p><p>She whispered to him, “Stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu made no sound and she went to the door, pressing the button to slide it open. Evangeline went out, shutting it behind herself and she made her way down the ladder, before dropping into the belly of the ship. There didn’t appear to be anyone in the main area, and the ramp was still closed from earlier. Some of the lights were flickering from the surge though, and it was dim besides the flickering ones, causing her to blink so her eyes could adjust. Evangeline continued to point the blaster at the floor – not seeing or hearing anything else and she thought…Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it had just been the storm that had woken her and her heart was slamming into her ribcage for no reason…</p><p> </p><p>Until she heard it again.</p><p> </p><p>It sounded as if someone from the very lower portion of the ship was coming up the ladder. Evangeline’s eyes widened as it got closer, and it was only a few moments later that a figure emerged. A dark shadow that pulled itself into the belly only a few feet away from her and Evangeline immediately raised the blaster, ordering in a cracking voice, “Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>It was a man, a man that appeared to be soaked in something or maybe just very sweaty. His hands shot up, body looking as if it was trembling, but he looked at her through a glare…Even though his eyes were unfocused and he seemed unsteady on his feet…As if he was just as confused as she had been when she had woken up. He stepped forward and Evangeline moved back, continuing to point the blaster at him as she warned again, “Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>He did stop, hands still raised as he looked at her. Suddenly, his voice questioned roughly, “Who the fuck are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, her chest expanding and shrinking as she whispered, “You’re trespassing.”</p><p> </p><p>The man scoffed, “Trespassing? Nah, I was taken by that asshole Mandalorian, now answer the question, who the fuck are <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline realized…This was the bounty from the carbonite, the one she had touched that day – the one that she had experienced the vision of him on top of that woman. Her stomach shifted, as if she was sick and she watched as his eyes began to look around the room – and her hand started to tremble as she saw some recognition on his face and he muttered under his breath, “What…This is the ship…so…”</p><p> </p><p>His head tilted at her, and he glowered, “So what? You’re his bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline bit her lip. The surge must have released him – that was all she could imagine had happened. It had caused some sort of malfunction. She tried to think of the best course of action, and she didn’t want to shoot him…Well, she didn’t want to kill him. His eyes continued to stare at her, she had always been told beings came out of carbonite with hibernation sickness – blindness, but this guy just looked…scary. And he seemed like he could see her just fine. Her mind whirled with possibilities and she said nothing, causing him to step even closer and she moved away once more. She noticed his gaze fall, settling on her abdomen and there was a spark of realization – his mouth turning up in a way that made her feel uneasy…</p><p> </p><p>“Ah shit,” He chuckled, shaking his head, “Are you his girl? What, he fucks you and leaves you here ‘til he gets back like a little pet?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline spoke, “Be quiet…I know what you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I am?” His head tilted, “And what am I, pretty thing? ‘Cause right now I’m a bounty to that asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline watched as he lowered his hands and she shook her head, fear rising as he seemed to grow more confident, probably able to see the trembling of the blaster. She ground the words out, “You hurt people. You hurt women.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” He smirked, tilting his head, “So what? You got some kind of savior complex? Thinking I’m such a bad guy…And how does a Mandalorian like that treat someone like you, hm? He’s probably no better than I am…”</p><p> </p><p>Another stride forward…</p><p> </p><p>“I bet he held you down,” The smirk turned into a dark grin and Evangeline still heard ringing in her ears, “Pinned you like I’ve done. He’s the same as me. Fucked you until he was satisfied. Came in you just because he could, and he probably takes satisfaction that the whole universe can see what he did to you now.”</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a moment of hesitation and it was sudden. He lunged forward – and Evangeline squeezed the trigger, just as he grabbed the blaster, sending a shot into his shoulder. He let out a shout of agony, but still managed to yank it from her hand, slinging it aside and Evangeline felt a hard strike against her face, her mouth instantly filling with blood from the inside of her lip cutting against a tooth. She cried out, and hit the floor on her side, the cold metal beneath her hands as his body hit hers, grabbing at her arms and straddling her waist. Evangeline struggled, letting out several more shouts as he took her wrists and shoved them down, pressing his weight on her hips to hold her to the ground. Evangeline brought his arm to her mouth, biting down as hard as she could into his skin causing him to scream and release.</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline kneed him between his legs and he groaned, giving her time to scurry away, crawling towards the blaster where it had been thrown. However, a hand grabbed her ankle, dragging her back towards him – and Evangeline kicked more until both of her legs were taken into hard grips, and he was on top of her again. She swung her arms at him, only connecting a few times before he pressed her arms down into her chest and leaned over her, growling, “You think you know what I’ve done? I can show you what I’ve done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get off!” Evangeline screamed, voice cracking, and she still tasted the blood in her mouth as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, his mouth finding her throat, biting down hard enough to bleed. Evangeline felt disgust and pain rush through her, and she managed to pull from his one-handed grip on her wrist, scratching her nails across his face and drawing four long lines of blood. He shrieked, and she moved away again, finally able to crawl to the discarded blaster. She took it in shaky hands and just as he stumbled to his feet, she rolled onto her back – firing once more, this time hitting him in the abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>He flew onto his back, screaming again, holding the burn it left behind. Evangeline gasped – though she thought it was a strangled sob as her eyes watered from the adrenaline pumping through her body. She finally stumbled to her own feet, chest quaking as she stared at his writhing body. She didn’t think the wound was lethal, but this one would definitely subdue him. She ran the heel of her hand over her cheek, before she stepped forward and sent an angry kick into his side, just for good measure as she spat on him, blood coming from the cut on the inside of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She put a hand over the bite on her neck and pulled it back. It too was bleeding as she sniffled past her tears. Evangeline croaked, “What is <em>wrong</em> with you?”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to groan, not replying. Evangeline didn’t know what to do next, what should be the next course of action – but that was answered for her when the ramp to the ship suddenly began to open. Evangeline held up the blaster towards it, still trembling and her mind firing with adrenaline once more as she tried to calm her racing heart that felt as if it was pounding out of her chest. Another dark figure appeared and she was close to firing the blaster – maybe a bit too trigger happy after the ordeal until her brain processed what she was seeing was Mandalorian armor. And the person in front of her was Din.</p><p> </p><p>He was soaked, where he stopped at the top of the ramp. She could feel his shock upon seeing the scene in front of him, the man crying on the floor and Evangeline with the blaster, her eyes wide and pupils blown, chin bloody from her mouth and her neck as well soaking into the front of her shirt. She held the blaster at her side, and felt relief upon seeing him there, but she didn’t move towards him, unsure if her legs could work. The ramp began to close, and Mando entered fully, the shock wearing off and he moved towards her, hands taking both sides of her face in a gloved hold…</p><p> </p><p>Mando spoke hurriedly, sounding somewhat panicked and his voice low and warning, “Evangeline – what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s lip trembled and she glanced around him at the man before she managed to get the words to leave her, sounding teary, “He – he…he got out of the carbonite…I think there was a power surge, and he tried to…”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t even say it, a tear slipping down her cheek. He stepped back, still holding her face – clearly taking inventory of her injuries. The blood from her mouth was probably making it look worse, and he took her chin, tilting her head back to look at the bite on her neck that disgusted her. When his words returned, it sounded like there was venom between his teeth, “What did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>“He just…” Evangeline swallowed, blood sliding down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what to say – so she went on shakily, “He tried – but I stopped him. I shot him, I didn’t want to, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Mando ordered, and she knew the anger wasn’t directed at her. His helmet turned in the direction of the man on the floor, and Evangeline felt her stomach drop as he walked towards him in just a few long strides. Mando reached down, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and yanking him up, kneeling beside his upward facing body. Mando shook him, the man’s eyes unfocused with pain from the two blaster shots and Evangeline crossed her arms over herself, shutting her eyes a moment as Mando shook him sharply again.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off me!” The man ordered, and there was something ironic in the words, when Evangeline had just told him the same thing and now he wanted the same respect. Her eyes opened and she blinked rapidly, shaking her head back and forth as he cursed, “You fucker!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Mando’s voice was different. Different in a way she had never heard it, and she thought she had heard every variation of his personality – but this was edging on something unlike him. Murderous and cold, as if cutting knives and even Evangeline felt fear hearing it, and it caused the man below his hands to stop thrashing, staring into the helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, man,” The guy tried to reason, “The bitch had her blaster pointed at me –“</p><p> </p><p>“Did you touch her?” Mando questioned, cutting in.</p><p> </p><p>The man scoffed, “I didn’t put a hand on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando shook him again, yanking him up further and causing him to cry out from the wound on his abdomen as he was forced to look at Evangeline, and Mando leaned forward towards him, growling, “Then why the fuck is she bleeding? Why does it look like your <em>disgusting</em> mouth was on her neck?”</p><p> </p><p>This time, the man didn’t respond. He only stared at Evangeline with wide eyes, and she couldn’t stand still, continuing to tremble with her arms over herself. Finally he breathed the words out, “Listen…It’s all fair game in the real world.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando grabbed the man by his face and slammed him down, his head smacking into the metal wall behind him and causing him to groan from the strike. Mando’s hand went to his neck and he squeezed just enough for the man to wheeze in air and Evangeline watched, mouth slightly open as if to stop him as he spat at him under his helmet, but he almost sounded nauseously calm, “Fair game? You think people are fair game? Fine, if you want to speak on terms scum like you understand, we can – look at her –“</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the man’s face with his free hand and Evangeline looked away, and Mando continued to speak to the man as if the calmness in his voice didn’t scream a future explosion, “That ‘fair game’ is mine. And she’s carrying my kid, you <em>dumb</em> <em>fuck</em>. A kid you better pray to whatever you believe in wasn’t hurt in your attempt to have your way with her. Because I will tear you apart. But for now…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked back as she heard a knife unsheathe. The large knife he had been using to teach her back on that planet forever ago, was held in his hand. She watched, horrified as he pressed the blade to the man’s wrist and he continued, “I’m going to show you what our clan used to do to people who touched things that weren’t theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mando,” Evangeline managed to croak, causing him to glance back at her, and she went on, “I think…I think we’ve done enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s head shook. She could feel through his emotions – the rage that was absolutely melting off of him in a way it never had before…She knew he wasn’t going to stop. That he had to do this. Evangeline tried again, despite it, “I’m okay. You can just put him back into the carbonite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to your girl, man,” The guy started and Evangeline didn’t think he was helping his case by speaking at all, “Alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t – I didn’t know it mattered this much.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando unfortunately returned his attention, and chuckled darkly, “You knew. You knew exactly what you were doing. You knew where you were, and you probably knew she meant something to me, and you were going to fuck her and run off just to spite me. Now you’re not going to touch anyone again, you know why?”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed the knife down in the man’s wrist, and Evangeline heard the man let out a cry of pain. Evangeline felt sick, wanting to vomit and she stepped towards Mando, but he stopped pressing the blade down and looked back at her, ordering, “Do not touch me right now. Go to the cockpit, shut the door, and cover the kid’s ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s face crumbled. But she stepped back nonetheless, turning to the ladder and escaping the room as quickly as possible. When she made it back to the cockpit, trying to block out Mando’s rage, she was quick to shut the door behind her. The rain was loud, and Evangeline saw the baby hiding behind one of the chairs, clearly having been able to hear the struggling from earlier. Evangeline fell to her knees beside him, bringing him to her chest, and she hoped the blood on her shirt wasn’t still wet as she quickly pushed them into the corner with the blankets, murmuring to him, “It’s okay, your papa came back. He’s…he’s taking care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt his little hand wrap into her shirt and she put her hands over his large ears the best she could, beginning to hum to him softly, just as screaming erupted from below. The rain helped to muffle some of it, and Evangeline hoped the baby couldn’t hear it as she continued to hum, shutting her eyes tightly and rocking the both of them a bit into the wall behind her, slowly and steadily to calm herself. The screaming was loud though – and blood curdling. Screaming she hadn’t heard since her family was murdered, and she could only imagine what Mando was doing to him – because she could feel the man’s pain radiating through the walls. The baby was burrowed against her, safe. Hidden from the sounds, but she listened as her mouth trembled and her body ached.</p><p> </p><p>“Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember. When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t know how long they sat there, rocking like that. It was long after Grogu had fallen asleep in the squeezing embrace and the movement, and at some point the screams disappeared. Just silence followed and the low rain rumbling, and she could hear Mando’s familiar and heavy footsteps below, doing something – though she didn’t know what. At some point she made a small burrow in the blankets, placing Grogu on top and he sunk inside, sound asleep and oblivious to the terror, and she swore she could hear Mando cleaning – probably cleaning whatever the screaming man had left behind…</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long after that when she heard the water turn on…And she knew he must have been showering. Probably removing the evidence before he would come up to the cockpit. Sure enough, just a few short minutes later – the door was sliding open and Mando was there. He looked damp, his shirt off and his hair wet, wearing only his pants. Even his feet were bare. Her mind faltered, as she looked in his hand and he was holding a med-kit. His dark eyes glanced to the slumbering baby, before he stepped forward and she scooted back against the wall a little bit while he kneeled in front of her, taking her legs and pulling her knees from her chest so they were on either side of his hips – giving him more room to get closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>He set the objects aside, reaching out and taking her hair, pushing it out of the way. She watched with eyes that glimmered, face sorrowful and pale. He stared into her eyes for a moment, causing her to break the contact and glance at the wall. She felt him reach out, his hands pressing against her abdomen, making her inhale, shying away almost. He very rarely purposefully went for the baby, and he was pressing rather hard. He finally spoke to her, and it sounded similarly to how it did below, making her skin crawl, “Is it okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, mouth dry as she whispered, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>He continued rubbing up and down, still rough with his hands. As if it was a way to protect the unborn child, until finally the hands left her, running over her thighs before he opened the med-kit with a pop. He pulled out a few items, the first being a cloth that he dampened, and he started to clean the blood from her chin and neck. Evangeline shivered from the cold, and he questioned her, still sounding as if he was on a mission, like he couldn’t relax his shoulders, “Where’s the blood coming from?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not bleeding anymore,” Evangeline replied, gesturing to her mouth, “He hit me…Made the inside of my mouth open up.”</p><p> </p><p>The movements continued a few moments, until the rag was pulled away and she figured he had finished cleaning the excess blood off. He then grabbed a pad, putting some sort of clear liquid on it, and he took her chin, tilting it back before pressing it down on the bite wound. Whatever the liquid was, it burned, and she gasped in pain – tugging back and looking at him as if she had been struck. He spoke, shushing her, “I’m cleaning it. No telling what that fucker had.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had never heard him call someone that so many times in a row. Her brows were pulled down, his roughness never so…Sharp and frightening. Evangeline whispered, “Din…It’s okay, I’m okay…And you didn’t have –“</p><p> </p><p>She jumped when he threw down the pad, even if it made no noise, the movement still surprised her when he looked at her. His expression was unreadable. But his emotions screamed so many different things she felt she could hardly breathe. Evangeline blinked, several times, until she heard him take a deep breath and he said, “Listen to me. Nothing about this is okay – absolutely nothing. He crawled out of that carbonite, he put his hands on you. He disregarded you as a person. Do you get that? He didn’t see you as a human being, he saw you as something to overtake.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying what he did was okay,” Evangeline replied gently, “I’m saying that…that it turned out okay and that we’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>He was usually calm…collected. A cold exterior when angry. The way a Mandalorian would be, but in that moment – well – she had never seen him look even remotely like this. Like he wanted to burn the whole planet itself to the ground. She sat there, him kneeling between her legs and her back against the wall – hoping he would come back to himself. He took her knee and he squeezed, as if grounding himself and he questioned her, “What did he do to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, “You’re trying to make yourself angrier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to know what he did,” Mando was grinding the words through his teeth, “I’m trying to figure out if he deserved worse than he got.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sighed, “He was shot, he – he was whatever you did to him to make him scream like that, I think he got what he deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands cupped her face, much like he had done earlier. But he leaned over her, his face getting close to hers and she could feel him breathing heavier than usual. His forehead pressed to hers and she bit the inside of her mouth as he shut his eyes and he whispered, “Please…Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I stopped him,” She croaked out, “Okay? He just…he got out of the carbonite and he was angry to be here…And he knew I must have been with you – he kept…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, and his eyes remained closed, as if thinking deeply…</p><p> </p><p>“He kept saying you and him were the same, that you probably held me down and – and…”</p><p> </p><p>The words died. But she scoffed softly, “But it’s not true. Obviously, but I think that was what led to everything – he just kind of lunged at me.”</p><p> </p><p>His forehead pressed harder to hers, and she could see him grinding his teeth together before he cursed under his breath. Fingers curled into her hair, and her face turned to one of concern as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close in an embrace. He was nearly laying on top of her, his head on her shoulder as she hugged him. She mumbled into his ear, “I shot him…Okay? I shot him – I did what you told me to do. Please…don’t let this eat you.”</p><p> </p><p>Because she knew him. And she knew how he held onto things like they were curses.</p><p> </p><p>And she heard the words come out…more venom…but also like a confession he could not hold past his tongue – and she closed her eyes listening to it…Like the night he had returned covered in blood after killing the drunk…</p><p> </p><p>“I tortured him,” Mando’s hand in her hair tightened, though it didn’t hurt, it just felt more like he was trying to make sure he was still on Coruscant with her, “I…I tried to stop, I knew it would only upset you, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t, once I started. I can’t be like you…I can’t just look at life and see moral punishment…It’s all in extremes, and – I cut his hands off, he won’t touch you or anyone again.”</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled sharply at the words, even though a part of her knew that was what happened. His head raised to look at her, lifting from her shoulder. He sat up, placing a hand on the wall beside her head, and his mouth pressed to her cheek, before he spoke against her skin, “You did good. Okay? You did very good…Don’t let what I am convince you that you were wrong in shooting him, you didn’t kill him and you didn’t torture him. You did what was right for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The rain continued on the glass. When he leaned back, she stared into his dark eyes, taking in his lovely features. He looked so soft sometimes, she forgot what was underneath and what he was capable of. His brown eyes looked almost like a creature that would never harm anyone, especially when he was looking at her or Grogu. His hand found her abdomen again and he questioned, looking down, “Are you sure it’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Evangeline replied shakily, “Positive. I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>She took his hand, moving it to the other side where the movement was. The thumping that wasn’t as painful as earlier. She pressed his fingers down firmly, and she heard an audible sigh of relief, eyes shutting and opening once more after just a few moments. She tilted her head, frowning, “Din, it’s a lonely place to be when you ignore fear in favor of anger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes the anger is the only way to keep you safe,” He replied bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>She stared. For a long time, she did until she gently pushed him back. She glanced at Grogu’s sleeping form before she stood slowly, and he continued to sit there on the blankets for a few moments, before she took his hand. She pulled him to stand, though she didn’t have to tug very hard and he came upward and she led him towards the cockpit door, to the ladder and down. The floor was damp in the belly of the ship, as if he had just washed it and she pretended not to notice that he had more than likely cleaned up his crime scene. Instead she took his hand when he finished climbing down and led him to the door, pressing the button to allow the ramp to go down. The sound of the rain grew louder and he looked confused when she looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>She turned and walked backward down the ramp, bringing his hand with her and he followed. Evangeline watched in satisfaction as the ran hit his skin and his brows were furrowed while it soaked her own hair and body through her clothing. She looked up at the sky, the flashes continuing as they hit the concrete of the empty hangar, just the two of them and the ship. They were both on even ground, the rumbling of the thunder sending waves through her chest as she stepped close, taking his hand and putting it on her hip, then placing her own on his shoulder as she started to sway them.</p><p> </p><p>His confusion melted. His featured and shoulders relaxed. They were completely soaked in the downpour, and Evangeline stared up at him, eyes pleading for something that not even she understood. She knew tears had begun to fall on her cheeks, but the rain washed it away so quickly, she didn’t think Din could see them. Evangeline brough his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles, shutting her eyes. When she pulled them away, he leaned down quickly, taking her mouth into his own – kissing her fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>The rain intermingled between their lips and they continued to sway before slowly they came to a stop. His hands found her back, moving them towards the ramp and suddenly, she was grabbed under her arms and she was lowered back until she was lying against the cold wet metal, the rain from the sky still slamming against them as he continued to kiss her, hands on either side of her head to hold himself up over her. She reached up, keeping her eyes closed to keep the rain out of them – running her hands through his wet hair. He pushed his knee between her legs, applying pressure there and she moaned softly into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled away suddenly, he rasped, “I know now…why last night happened…I need you…Every part of you – I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t be more or better.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re enough,” Evangeline didn’t hesitate, sounding almost confused by the words, “You’re more than enough. You were born enough…Okay? We’re all just…We’re existing, get it? Each and every person in the universe, and I told you, we’re boundless. You just…you have to let go. You have to just…”</p><p> </p><p>She ran a hand over his bare chest that was dripping with water and continued, “Just feel it. It’s raining…you feel that, and our skin on each other. It’s all just pieces and its never ending, we never end or begin. That’s what I was always taught, and I think it’s true. It’s not as solid as all these weapons, and armor – it goes so much deeper, it doesn’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth found hers again, kissing her breathless until he pulled away gasping, “Show me. Evangeline, just…fucking show me. Because I don’t <em>understand</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,” She pushed his hair off his forehead. He was leaning over her enough that she could look at him without the rain blinding her. She slid her thumb over his face gently, comfortingly…And he almost looked like he wanted to cry – a very out of character look, as if the corners of his vision were pricking with unshed tears. He sounded so desperate to understand her words, to see what she could see. But he couldn’t feel it the way she did, she knew he physically could not. Slowly, she reached down into the waist of his pants, grabbing hold of him and pleasure instantly intermingled with the emotions as she started to stroke him with shaky fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, leaning down to bury his face in her hair as he ordered once more, “Show me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just feel this,” Evangeline murmured into his ear, “I love you…And I’m showing you. I’ll show you more, just…”</p><p> </p><p>He was getting harder. When she had made love to him, she had hoped he understood, but he had been so impatient then. She didn’t think he really did, but now she could – now he was listening. She watched his face as she continued to harden him below her hand, and she kissed the corner of his mouth when it opened slightly in small gasps. Soon she stopped though when she felt he was hard enough and her hands went to her pants. What a bad time to wear them, clinging to her skin from the rain. However, Din assisted her in pulling them down, discarding them to the side of the ramp and she opened her legs for him to position herself between them. He went to touch her, but she stopped him, shaking her head and instead she ordered gently, “Just watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Din appeared confused at first, until she slid her hand between her own legs, touching herself. She watched his face as she moved her fingers around the outside, wasting no time to slip inside of herself, her other fingers playing with that wonderful spot. She saw the lust on his face. Just watching and waiting as she had requested, water dripping from his forehead as he did so. Her breathing picked up, body becoming slick as she pushed her fingers in and out of herself. It never felt as good as when he did it…It probably never would, but she wanted him to see and she tilted her head back, whispering, “Din.”</p><p> </p><p>It was wet, and she felt him tense at the use of his name, mouth still parted in the slightest. She added another finger, and she knew he was resisting the urge to reach out – to take her into his mouth and press his tongue to the warmth. But he didn’t…He didn’t as she showed him herself – in the most vulnerable position she had ever been in – preparing herself for him. Soon enough though, she removed her fingers from herself, chest heaving at this point, and suddenly he grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand upward and he put her fingers in his mouth – tasting her and sucking on the digits. Evangeline watched, her own mouth parting to breathe. When he removed her fingers, he kissed her palm and she said, “I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to be told twice. He moved forward, and Evangeline lifted her hips in offering. He grabbed her, positioning himself before he pressed himself to her entrance, sliding the tip up and down a few times along the wetness there. She smiled softly at the look on his face, the one of pure anticipation and her smile only grew as he pushed into her, entering her fully with one desperate thrust and she let out a whine – his own throat producing a low growl as he was enveloped in her warmth. Before he started rocking, Evangeline wrapped her legs around him, and she pulled him down to kiss her, the kiss soft – fighting off his starvation as she showed him to slow his lips. She adjusted her hips a bit more, moving them up higher and she put her mouth to his ear, breathing, “Go ahead, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>His hips moved. Each time they did, Evangeline brought hers up in a fluid and graceful motion to meet his where she laid below him. She bit her lip and smiled again, tilting her head back and she asked him, opening her eyes to look at him, “You feel that? Pay attention to that feeling…And just let it have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s head nodded, his eyes shut in pleasure. She let out several gasps in response to the thrusting, high pitched and quiet, still sliding her hips up to meet him each time. She grabbed his hand, pressing it to her hip and she spoke to him again, “This…<em>this</em> is making love.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved over her, lowering himself to press his face into her shoulder, as if asking for comfort. She smoothed down the hair on the nape of his neck, “You feel so good inside of me. When we’re like this, our bodies don’t start and stop – they’re just together…endlessly.”</p><p> </p><p>That was how sex had been explained to her, by her free-spirited mother when she had been old enough to understand. His mouth slid along her jaw clumsily, taking her over and over, thrusting upward to meet her. He was moaning, as if he couldn’t hold any of the sounds back. She hadn’t known how to make him understand, how to teach him, but this was the only way she could think of. She shivered as rain continued to fall, but she didn’t know if she was cold or if it was from him. She felt his hips speed up a bit and she obliged to the movements, willingly offering herself to him. Her head went even further back when the thrusts were almost desperate to go deeper, hitting her in that wonderful place – making her vision blur around the edges.</p><p> </p><p>She took his face and she questioned him, staring into his eyes, “Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew his fingers were digging into the metal of the ramp, and she heard him manage to speak past the sex weakening his tone a bit, “When we’re like this…I feel like it could be forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s mouth turned up, “That’s everything – all at once.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his lips to hers, and despite the wound inside her mouth the force didn’t hurt. And she wondered if he understood truly or not. It was a strange concept, she hadn’t even fully understood it before her family had died. It was just feelings and knowing, and the emotions that came with it, but emotions could turn to physical feelings and having him inside of her – it was a feeling she didn’t know if she could make him ever understand without him being a seer. But he was trying, at the very least he was trying.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Evangeline managed to say, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to go faster, deeper. They were soaked to the bone, but Evangeline barely noticed, her eyes rolling back as he pounded into that spot over and over again and she could barely get her mind to think about anything other than the lightning strikes against the sky and in her own mind with each thrust of his hips. Apparently he realized he found the perfect angle with her by the way her cries got louder, because he pushed even harder into her and into that one place and she couldn’t help the way her whines got louder until eventually she came with one whimper – squeezing her legs around him as her head hit the ramp behind her – maybe a little too hard.</p><p> </p><p>She dug her nails into his skin on his shoulders, and almost as soon as she came, he followed, pushing deeper and stilling almost completely as if he couldn’t move anymore, warmth slipping out of her and down. He almost fell on top of her, stopping himself with his arms, chest heaving heavily over her body and she opened her eyes slowly to look at him, processing his face, and the flush of his cheeks. She kissed the corner of his mouth again, laying there on the ramp, and he slipped out of her – silence filling the air besides the rain and their breathing. It was one of their faster encounters, but for some reason everything had felt so intensified, despite the fact that this time he wasn’t clawing into her like he was starving. And they very rarely finished at the same time. Her heart pounded, his lips kissing her cheek and temple messily.</p><p> </p><p>Din’s hand rubbed her thigh. Surprisingly he said nothing…And they just let some sort of strange quiet consume them. Instead he pushed himself up without a word, bringing her along after kneeling down and lifting her into his arms. Evangeline blinked at him, confused…As he offered nothing. Simply just looked at her, bringing her back inside, leaving her pants and closing the ramp behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Still, nothing was said, even after he stripped her of her clothes, after her helped her put on something dry, after she laid down next to Grogu on their makeshift sleepover spot. Instead he kissed her, her neck where the wound was, the inside of her thighs, and her hands.</p><p> </p><p>And in the silence, they laid together, staring at the glass and watching the rain pelt against it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Ethereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din had his ankle on his opposite knee, lounging much like the other men – pretending but something about it made him unrecognizable to her. Like a different person. She continued to shake, holding the drinks as Dredge…She hoped he was Dredge because she was going to give him the drink – he gestured to the low table.</p>
<p>“Before we start, girls, I’d like you all to try some of my spice. It’ll get things going.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter is mature. Ummmm...Also it involves an adult club, as well as spice (you know, Star Wars' version of spice).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din was snoring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rarely did so, it was only when he was sleeping particularly hard. Evangeline still heard the rain falling, a background framing them. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep, so she had just laid there. She was surprised he had managed to do so, and that Grogu had remained asleep for so long but maybe the darkness helped with that. Evangeline laid on her side, staring at his bare back as his body expanded with each breath and shrunk with each exhale. He was lying on his stomach, his arms under his head, a pillow squished between. Evangeline looked at the glow of his skin, slightly illuminated and she pushed herself to her elbow, resting her head on her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had noticed some time ago he had scars, but she had never focused on them much. There seemed to be more on his back. There was a particularly long one, near the lower portion of his spine and a bit disappeared under his sleep pants. Another was between his shoulder blades, another at the bottom of his ribs. Evangeline reached out between his shoulders, sliding her finger along the jagged line, running her index finger along the raised skin. It didn’t surprise her when the snoring stopped rather suddenly, but he didn’t move – he was a light sleeper, she had noticed…Maybe for the purpose of being vigilant. He just laid there as she continued to trace it gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” His voice was muffled by the pillow and thick with sleep, rough and hoarse all at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are these from?” Evangeline questioned curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sigh, “I was sleeping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Evangeline smiled a bit, “I’m bored though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence and Evangeline put more pressure on the one between his shoulders as she repeated, “Well? What’s it from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An arrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyebrows went up, and she blinked in the darkness at the back of his head that was still buried in the pillow, “An arrow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw his head nod. Evangeline licked her lips, “How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some bounty was hiding on a primitive planet,” Din explained through the fabric on his face, “I didn’t have much armor at the time…Only a bit of beskar, and it didn’t cover me there – it was…early on, I was a teenager I’m pretty sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline frowned, “You’ve been collecting bounties since you were a teenager?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Late teenager,” Din confirmed, “When I came of age.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She considered how their lives had been so vastly different. When she was a teenager, she had been dancing in the forest with her friends during their spare time, stealing liquor and all around just being carefree. Having the usual make-outs with other teenagers. The usual village drama of people stealing each other’s boyfriends and girlfriends. But whilst Din had been a teenager he was already being shot at. She bit down on her lip, and she slid her hand to the one at the bottom of his ribs just a little further down…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From another Mandalorian,” Evangeline caressed it. It actually sounded as if there was regret in his tone, “Another example of why we’re dying out and why we couldn’t stop the Empire from destroying us. There’s even fighting within clans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline questioned in a whisper, “Someone from your own clan did this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t a killing stroke,” Din replied, “I was younger…mouthy and overly confident. They were teaching me a lesson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed thickly, “That’s not how you teach a lesson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It made me learn,” He hummed, “It was something I grew out of pretty quickly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline bit down on her lip, glancing at her abdomen. Her inhale was shaky, eyes blinking a bit rapidly and she croaked to him, “When the baby gets older…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off, and there was another sigh, but this one sounded more frustrated – like the question had irked him. But the truth was, they hadn’t talked much about it all…They hadn’t talked about his expectations and her expectations and their points of view on being…what they were going to be. The prospect of being a mother was scary enough – especially when she thought about it in terms of having to somewhat agree with someone else’s method, especially when she didn’t know what the hell she was doing in the first place. Evangeline heard him respond sharply, “I’m not going to…punish our child like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even when it’s older?” Evangeline mumbled, “If it’s mouthy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it’s anything like you it’s going to be mouthy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, the statement calmed her. It seemed humorous and the concern relaxed. He was so soft with Grogu, she couldn’t truly imagine him hurting their child, but kids didn’t stay little forever like it seemed Grogu would – they got bigger and thought they knew better. Evangeline returned her attention, finally sliding to the large scar on his lower back, caressing the bottom of his spine and slipping a bit under the hem of his sleep pants where it continued on around to the back of his hip underneath. She felt him lean into the touched and she then said, “And this one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He actually hesitated…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An…unfortunate encounter,” His tone was low, as if she had reminded him something very annoying…Or maybe very angering, “Again, I was younger and stupid. A woman and I were after the same bounty…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, and Evangeline waited, confusion seeping in…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We fought,” Din explained, and his voice had gone cold, as if devoid of emotion, “Then the fighting turned into fucking, and then we tried to kill each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nearly choked with surprise, her eyes widening. She knew he had sex with other women, of course he had, but something about that made something twist inside of her. She continued to caress the scar, and silence flitted by. Evangeline pushed herself upward, before she straddled his back, sitting on his hips where he laid on his stomach and he let out sound as she settled herself there. She tilted her head, looking down at him where he still had his head in the pillow and she reached downward, pressing her hands into his shoulders and she felt him exhale beneath her in response to the pressure. Evangeline questioned him, sounding more curious than disturbed…As if she was asking for something as simple as directions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was your first time like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First time what?” Din grunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First time making love,” She grinned, pinching his side playfully, and she was surprised when it actually made him jolt, as if he was ticklish. Her bare thighs in her nightgown touched his sides where she sat on him, and he didn’t lift his head, but reached back and grabbed a hold of her calf, just squeezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din answered, “You’re the only one I’ve made love to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Evangeline shook her head, “Your first-time having sex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It took him a long time to answer, only the sound of the rain coming into the dark cockpit along with Grogu’s slumbering breathing. His thumb dug into her calf, and she wondered if the question made him uncomfortable, but she didn’t feel that radiating off of him or anything. In fact, all she felt was sleepiness, and maybe a bit of surprise. She scratched his back gently, between his shoulder blades, occasionally kneading the heels of her hands into the tense muscles. She almost thought he had gone to sleep from the motions, until he finally replied to her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In a cantina,” Din said, “In the refresher.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s face contorted into confusion, “A refresher? That’s not very romantic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not like the fairytales, Evangeline,” Din sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, “Why a refresher? Why a cantina?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His shoulders shrugged. There was another long pause, and she wondered if he was hesitating to explain, as if he was embarrassed or worried about her reaction…But she had been the one to ask. She was curious – she wanted to know more. Finally he elaborated, “I had just finished a hunt, one of my firsts. I was sore and pissed and tired…And so I went to the cantina, and she offered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tilted her head again curiously, sounding as if her question was completely innocent, “What did she feel like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why all the questions?” Din countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shrugged her shoulders this time, and adjusted herself on his back to knead her hands in deeper to the muscles below her as she lifted herself off a bit to apply more pressure forward. She could tell by the way he was giving in under her touch it must have made him feel more relaxed, but he made no sound in response. But through him she could feel the enjoyment. Her thumbs pressed on either side of his spine and she explained, “There’s a lot I don’t know about you…I wanna know what she felt like to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando scoffed, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was…” He paused, as if he didn’t know, “She was…I don’t know – she obviously had ties with the crime syndicate on Tatooine. She probably thought I was some high-level bounty hunter, or involved with the Hutts, and could get her a foot in. She felt like…Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph,” Evangeline looked perplexed, “Nothing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing special,” Din mumbled, “Just a way to get off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head at the statement and scolded in a soft voice, “Don’t say that…It sounds like…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off. She thought of the man below. Din was nothing like him of course. Even if the man frozen in the carbonite had insisted to her that he was. She felt his hand on her calf tightened, gripping hard. She stopped putting as much pressure on his muscles, sitting down on his lower back again. The grip demanded attention and Din questioned, in a voice she couldn’t quite pinpoint, “Like what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, and instead changed the topic, “So you could have other children?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” He replied as if the very thought offended him, “I couldn’t. I’ve always been safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline blinked, feeling small all of a sudden, “Then why…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She exhaled sharply, digging her fingers into his ribs though it wasn’t hard, just enough to ground herself. She wished the thoughts from the man below would disappear. His comments earlier about the pregnancy – even if they were vague they had been cruel. He had been cruel, and she knew he was the one who had planted the thoughts there. Din didn’t answer her immediately, but then he questioned, “Why what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline bit her lip, “You…You came in me…Not just once but multiple times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if he read her mind, he insisted, actually lifting his head a bit to speak clearer into the dark cockpit, that illuminated a moment from the distant flashes across the sky as he said, “I wasn’t…Evangeline, I wasn’t trapping you. As much as I want to keep you always, I would have found another way – not that one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I couldn’t think,” Din snapped, though it was a whisper as not to wake the baby, “It…It was stupid and irresponsible, but I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trailed off, and made no attempt to finish. Evangeline swallowed, and stared at the wall a few moments, before she nodded in acceptance and didn’t push the topic further, pushing down the man in the carbonite’s words. She then went on, “I want to know…What the first time was like for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t jealousy…It was nothing like that. She just wanted to hear him describe it. It was like hearing about sex for the first time, even though she knew what she needed to. His hand released her calf, and his arm slid up to join his other one around his head as he put it back in the pillow and Evangeline smiled, leaning forward and pressing down his wrists above his head. He turned his head sideways and she could see a bit of conflict on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want to listen,” Evangeline continued to grin, as if it was a game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sigh…He did that a lot when she asked too much. But she knew he was going to oblige, even if he didn’t understand completely. She released his wrists and sat up straight again, just as he began, “It was against a sink…I just…I turned her around and bent her over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, her fingers sliding along his ribs, then the backs of his arms. She prompted, as if he was telling a casual story, “And?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline rolled her eyes, “What did it feel like? And don’t say nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was…” She could feel him getting warm beneath her, as if embarrassed or bothered by her pushing. Or maybe it was her hands just lightly trailing his sides between his skin and her thighs. He went on, “It was wet…<em>She</em> was wet. I didn’t – I mean I knew what I was doing to some degree, but it’s different doing it than just…talking about it and hearing about it…Watching it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline asked, “You would watch it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Din answered bluntly, “Sometimes…I told you, we grew up in close quarters. Eventually the teenagers figured out who was having sex…When and where.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed, before she switched the topic back, “Keep going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I barely prepped her,” Din sounded like he was having to think harder to recall details from a memory so long gone, “More inexperience there, I just wanted to fuck her. So I did…And like most people their first time, I came – embarrassingly fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline giggled at that. She reached up, and took the nape of his neck, pulling a bit as she raised her hips up, and brought them down gently on his lower back. She tugged at his hair and she asked, moving her hips again, the outside of her underwear against him, “Did you thrust or did you move like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sudden. She only got to do it a few moments before he flipped her over and she didn’t know how she had gotten to her back, or how he had gotten over her so quickly without even making a sound to disturb Grogu, barely moving the blankets and pillows as he pinned her wrists on both sides of her head. Her nightgown exposed her underwear, but he was staring at her, not close to her face like he typically got, but further as if keeping some semblance of space. His hands squeezed her wrists tighter and she blinked up at him – as if silently asking him a question, eyes wide and curious. As if she hadn’t intentionally done that just to tease him a little bit, but also to get a better grasp of the story. His face was hard as a stone as he asked her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was your first time like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked even more confused, her brows pulling down. She laughed, almost thinking he was joking as she said, “You were my first time…On Tatooine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The face he made told her…He hadn’t in fact realized that. Or maybe he had suspected and just hadn’t pushed it. It looked like he had been struck a few moments, until he murmured, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded slowly, sounding humored, “I told you afterward…I’ve kissed boys, but never like that. I mean people tried…At parties and things, but it was only ever kissing and touching…Just fun. And my mother was always very open about talking about that with me. She said sex was a good thing, a great thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then, “I made someone cum one time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hands on her wrists tightened and his expression changed, as he questioned her, “How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline barely noticed the way he looked at her, letting out another small chuckle of amusement at the memory, “I just put my hand in his pants and touched him. Had he asked, I might have had sex with him…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?” Din murmured, and she noticed the edge to his tone, as if starving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because, the time was never right with any of them,” Evangeline shifted, “I was always doing what I wanted, I didn’t have much interest in settling down yet, or falling in love. It’s time consuming, my mother used to tell me, it takes a bit of your independence because you start thinking of them so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din hummed, “Then why did you let me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline smiled at him without hesitance, “Because I wanted you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hands on her wrists remained. Din continued staring down at her, and she intentionally moved her bare thigh up to caress across his ribs. She felt like she was under a microscope from how long he remained above her, pinning her down. Evangeline bit her lip, looking almost mischievous as she rolled her hips up again, much like she had done sitting on his back and she questioned him again, “Was it like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Din’s voice was raspy, almost like a whisper, “I just fucked her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft, and she didn’t even have to initiate it as such. His mouth moved against hers before he pulled away, and both of them had closed their eyes. He kissed her cheek, before he slowly rolled off of her, releasing her wrists finally and she watched him lay back down and turn away from her. Evangeline rolled onto her own side to stare at his back where he laid, and another lightning flash came across the room. Evangeline scooted closer before pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. She then ran the knuckle of her index finger along his spine, looking up at the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Evangeline murmured, “It kind of is like a fairytale. You’re like a knight in armor, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand reached back behind himself. Evangeline smiled, taking it and he pulled it around him, and Evangeline didn’t think he had ever offered to let her be the one to cuddle <em>him</em> like this. He was warm, and he ordered her, sounding unamused by the comparison…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke up to sunlight, Evangeline was already awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando pushed himself to a sitting position and he noticed the kid was gone as well from his spot. He grunted, standing to his feet and sometimes he thought he was getting too old to be sleeping on the ground. But a part of him told him that the soreness was from the long trek the night before – then when he had come back to the ship…He had done what he had done. In the moment, it hadn’t seemed strenuous, his body angry and coursing with adrenaline, but after it wore off he realized just how much it took to do something like that. Then to clean it all up as not to allow Evangeline or Grogu to see the mess that had been left behind. The more he dwelled on it – the more he knew it probably would have hurt her to see and the more he knew that part of himself needed to be held away from her at all costs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hadn’t been his first time torturing someone. It probably would not be the last. He had been taught how, when he was learning as a child to fight. And removing someone’s hands for thievery wasn’t exactly unheard of. Being a thief had been frowned upon by his people. If something was won fairly, sure…But there was a difference between winning something fairly and taking something from someone who could not defend themselves. Evangeline wasn’t stupid by any means, and she had shot the asshole – she had stopped him. But without the blaster he would have overpowered her. She hadn’t been trained in childhood like Mandalorian women. And besides, taking someone against their will was definitely frowned upon in their culture…So much so, punishment was often left up to the victim or family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Mando had chosen what he felt the monster deserved – and the only reason he was still alive was because he knew the people that had requested him as a bounty wanted to do their own damage. Mando wasn’t particularly happy to oblige, but he would. He could only do so much, and the amount of time he had spent sitting on top of him, slicing into him…It was consuming too much time and he had been scared Evangeline would come and she would see…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mando dug his knee into the man’s chest, kneeling over him the moment he heard the cockpit shut behind Evangeline overhead. He stared down at him through his helmet, mouth in a straight line but teeth gritted as he continued to press the blade into the man’s wrist. The man was breathing heavily – hyperventilating and he looked at Mando like most other bounties did, but it had been quite some time since Mando had done this or anything like it. It had been before finding Grogu. Finding Grogu and meeting Evangeline had calmed that sense of enjoyment for some reason, had dulled it into something. He found pleasure elsewhere, but the reversion back to his former self had come quickly and without consequence – </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Listen to me,” The man pleaded, “I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t…I wasn’t thinking – “</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mando put just the slightest pressure on the blade, causing the man to cringe as he responded, voice level and unnervingly calm, “What did you see when you looked at her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man below him appeared perplexed by the question. As if he didn’t understand. Mando’s head tilted so slowly, pressing harder and this time the man let out a cry – a line of blood appeared and he shouted, “I don’t know what you mean!”<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What. Did. You. See?” Mando bit out each word, though the venom underneath was shielded by practice – experience in these situations. Reversion was quick sometimes – he turned back into a Mandalorian so quickly it made his own mind whirl. Maybe he was always a Mandalorian, but Evangeline had planted a softness, as well as Grogu that he shoved away and suddenly he couldn’t feel it in his righteous rage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>His heaving chest slowed as he tried to answer properly, clearly thinking about the question harder, “I – I…I saw…A girl…I don’t know, man –“</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You better figure it out,” Mando pushed, putting more pressure on his knee and causing the man to groan as it was pressed into his sternum, “I’ll cut off your hands and break your sternum. Think.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sharp exhale, then, “She’s – pregnant. O-O-Obviously but probably still got some time…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A pause, “I – “</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mando dug the knife in but stopped when screaming erupted and he had barely gotten to the muscle. This guy was going to lose it the moment he hit nerve, Mando knew it. Mando said, emotionless, “What did you <strong>see</strong>?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I saw,” He was crying then, and Mando felt satisfaction at the glint of tears in his eyes, a sickening enjoyment, “She’s…she’s soft, man, what the hell do you want me to say!?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mando asked, “Is that why you thought you could take what you wanted?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck no,” He groaned in pain, “No – No, you’re not…You’ve got the wrong idea.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood pooled. Mando grew impatient, pressing down until he hit bone, shrill screams filling the belly of the ship. Mando kept his knee on his sternum to keep him from thrashing as he watched in satisfaction as he cried and pleaded more. When the bone hit though he stopped the pressure, but allowed the blade to remain imbedded in the skin. Mando hummed, just loud enough to be heard over the cries, “Maybe try telling the truth.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought she’d be a good fuck okay!?” He shouted in agony suddenly, “I was – was gonna teach you a lesson!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mando got what he needed. He reached forward, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing looming over him closer as he growled, “And how well did you think trying to fuck my pregnant wife was going to work out for you? You’re really teaching me a lesson now…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with one sharp swipe, Mando cut the rest of the way through.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Mando climbed down the ladder, he found the ramp was open and sunlight was coming in. There was a cool breeze, remnants of the rain from the night before, but the clouds had all dispersed. He was careful, when approaching – in case someone else was out there. He was only dressed in the sleep pants, his armor having been cleaned of blood the night before when he had put everything back in order. Just at the opening, Evangeline was sitting there, in front of Grogu. She had fruit in her hand, and she was using a small pocket knife to cut pieces off before handing them to the baby. She appeared to have already gotten ready for the day – her hair smoothed down and pulled from her face, falling down her back. She had no shoes on though, the cotton dress falling a little above her knees. Evangeline handed a piece of fruit to Grogu, before cutting a piece for herself and the baby gnawed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu noticed him first, looking up but continuing to chew on the fruit. Evangeline’s head turned and she smiled at him, the sun clawing into the room, bouncing off her cheek as if it was a part of her. Mando almost sighed in relief, seeing her there…Seeing them both there. As if he had thought last night would truly chase her away for good. However, she greeted, “Good morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood, wobbling a bit over her own feet, but she was quick to steady herself. Evangeline said as she smoothed down her clothes, “The hangar man brought some fruits. I don’t know what they’re called but they taste really good. I saved you a few in the conservator.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando raised an eyebrow, “You took unknown fruit from the owner of the hangar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said the name of it, I just can’t remember,” Evangeline shrugged carelessly, “And his name is Ulio. He told me you were pretty quiet yesterday, so he didn’t get to introduce himself. I told him, ‘he does that, he likes to seem cool’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sighed, “I don’t tend to make small talk with the people I pay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grimaced. She whirled back towards Grogu and said, “Well, Grogu and I do. We talked to him for a while before you just came down…He left a little while ago. You know he owns like all of the hangars in the upper levels? He has met almost every politician.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe he knows my bounty then,” Mando said it more off handedly as he stepped around her, going to get dressed, but she stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline questioned, “Your bounty is a politician?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sort of,” Mando sighed, “Dredge Hurrie. From what I learned last night before I got back…He was a politician before the Republic fell…Then he became a supporter of the Empire. They can’t prove that he was – so he can’t be charged with war crimes. Now he just hangs out in sex clubs and pays off current politicians. Which is why he has a bounty on his head – seems he pissed off too many people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed, “Are you going to find him today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to try,” Mando went to the wall, sliding the compartment open. He started to dress himself, stepping back a bit around the corner since the kid was there. He spoke, voice still able to be heard by the other, “I need to figure out where he likes to be…Who with, that sort of thing. From what I understand he has round the clock guards at a distance…Always watching, too many for me to go in shooting like I prefer to do. So, I’m going to need to be more discrete.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard her hum softly, and there was silence until he finished putting on his armor. He stepped around the corner, tucking his helmet under his arm and she had moved to the edge of the ramp, standing on her tip-toes to reach the top. He noticed Grogu reach one hand up too as if copying, and he heard her chuckle. It was funny…As if the night before had melted from her mind. As if she had forgotten. He approached, and she lowered from her tip-toes, looking over at him, still facing the ramp. Mando reached up, grabbing the back of her neck with his gloved hand and he squeezed firmly, causing her eyes to widen in surprise, and he whispered, “Don’t wander off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline frowned, then, “We have to sit here all day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a giant city,” Mando pressed, holding tighter, “The entire planet is. If you get lost –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, pleading, “I won’t get lost. Please. You can…You can even put a tracker on me or something if you think I will. I bet I’ll even be back to the ship before you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared down at her. Her grey eyes were practically begging, and his stomach did a flip. Sometimes when she looked at him like that – it was similar to how she pleaded underneath him. And it was hard to deny her. His own brown eyes glanced away for a moment, and he let out a deep, irritated sigh. Mando stepped away, going to the compartment again, opening it and grabbing something before he returned. He grabbed her wrist, clamping the object around it and Evangeline blinked in surprise, looking down at it. It was a silver band, no more noticeable than a bracelet, but it would tell him where she was if she got lost on the vast planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There,” Mando huffed, “I’m the only one that can take it off. Now, like I said, don’t wander.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grinned, before leaning up and pressing her mouth to his cheek in a silent thank you. She whirled towards Grogu, taking him into her arms quickly. She spoke to him, sounding too excited at the prospect, “Hear that? We’re going on another adventure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another,” Mando rolled his eyes, “And the last one went so well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline rolled her eyes as well, looking at him over her shoulder as she bounced the kid happily in her arms, replying, “It went fairly well, <em>actually</em>. Nothing bad happened. The issue was you thought I was going to be kidnapped by Gideon again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which has become a real possibility,” Mando’s voice hardened, “The only reason I’m letting you is because I don’t think Gideon would be stupid enough to send anyone to Coruscant with the risk him being traced so soon after his escape. And Coruscant is the hub of the New Republic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stared, turning back to face him, still holding Grogu. Evangeline questioned, “Is that the only reason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence. Mando inhaled. He glanced away for just a moment before he looked back at her and he murmured, “I know why you don’t want to be stuck here all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a flash of something across her face. The remnants from the night before were there, despite her pretending, and him doing the same. But it had happened. And she had been scared and he had been angry. She blinked a few times, and she visibly swallowed, looking away as she mumbled, sounding as if she was talking to herself, “Transparency is my specialty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando hummed, and reached out, pushing a stray hair that hadn’t been pulled back from her face. He took her jaw and kissed her quickly on the lips before he put his helmet on his head, turning and walking down the ramp. He heard Evangeline call gently, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, and looked over his shoulder…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, cyar’ika.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a lot more difficult to roam the city than she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t realized exactly how the levels worked, and the streets, and the fact that shuttling was a necessity. There had been a point when she wasn’t sure what times certain shuttles went certain places, and she was worried about getting on one that would take her too far and she would definitely be lost then. Forcing her to admit to Din that she hadn’t been able to navigate a city as well as she had thought she could. Mostly, she followed crowds, staying in the same area as the hangar so she could easily find her way back. There were plenty of interesting things in the area anyway – and lots of lights and sounds that the baby seemed to enjoy. His feelings hadn’t completely calmed, she could feel the tenseness that he still held onto because of his time on Coruscant before…Before everything had happened to him. But he had relaxed considerably in comparison to when they had first arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had made a sling to hold him to her chest, his body facing forward to see everything. His head twisted and turned and she couldn’t lie that hers was doing the same. She had never been so overwhelmed with so much at once. It was so different from anywhere she and Din had gone thus far. She offered the baby some comfort, gently caressing the back of his head as she went on and on and on until she didn’t know if she could walk any further. She could smell food cooking, people were dressed in extravagant clothing that looked nothing like her simplistic ones, wrapped in a longer coat around her dress. She put her hands in her pockets after some time, craning her neck to look up at the building that seemed to touch the clouds and she grinned to herself before speaking quietly to Grogu, “How many people do you think that building holds?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby only cooed and Evangeline looked down at him. Evangeline then followed the smell of the food…And she knew it was what Grogu was thinking of as well. She peered into the building the smells were coming from, the door standing open. There were tables – as well as a bar and a sign that said ‘seat yourself’. She looked down at him as he looked up, and she smiled, stepping inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline moved to the bar, pushing herself onto the stool. It didn’t look like a cantina or anything that might be inappropriate for the baby, so she sat him in the chair beside her. Almost immediately, the woman behind the bar moved over to them, and she cleaned her hands on her apron. She looked like she could be about Evangeline’s age, hair cropped short and makeup dark. Evangeline offered her a smile, and the woman didn’t return it, simply questioned, “What can I get you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have chowder?” Evangeline questioned, “Preferably…None with moving creatures in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She still was stuck on that one from the estuary moon that had tried to swallow Grogu’s face. The woman nodded and she questioned, “How many bowls?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two please,” Evangeline replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman moved away for a moment, disappearing into the back. Evangeline put her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand as she swiveled on the barstool. Grogu was wiggling too, and it seemed they were both a bit uneasy, though for different reasons. She was tired, mostly because she hadn’t been able to sleep at all and she was somewhat thrown off by the new schedule. The events of the night before hadn’t helped. When Din had woken up…She had seen in his eyes, the way they darted around as if he was worried some evidence had been left behind. That maybe he had not cleaned well enough. He had…He had cleaned plenty. She hadn’t found anything amiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu’s was deeper…Scarred, like Din’s skin had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grogu,” She whispered, and the baby’s head whipped in her direction. She offered a soft upturn of her lips, “I love you…And we’re safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could sense him relax almost instantaneously. She wondered if he had ever been told that he was loved. She had never heard Din say it to him – even though he had expressed to her that he did in fact love Grogu very much and she could see it in his actions. Ahsoka had said that Jedi weren’t allowed to show attachments, so she doubted anyone from his former life had said such a thing to him. She couldn’t imagine being tiny…And never knowing those words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman returned and set the bowls down in front of them. Evangeline removed the hand under her chin and set it on the counter, reaching for the bowl. She noticed the woman pause, her eyes darting to the silver bracelet on her wrist, though she gave up the bowls nonetheless, and Evangeline and Grogu both had theirs in front of them. Evangeline paused as the woman continued to stare, and she pointed at Evangeline’s wrist finally, questioning, “You owe somebody money?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Evangeline questioned, just about to shove a spoonful of chowder into her mouth. She lowered the spoon, looking at her wrist and she shook her head, “Oh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman continued, “Trust me, I get it. I’ve got one imbedded.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…” Evangeline repeated again, dumbly, “No I – my husband put this on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was a weird thing to say, she knew because of the way the woman’s face reacted and she questioned, sounding offended for her, “Your husband did that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He…” Evangeline was stumbling over her words, “Trust me – I get lost. Even if I won’t admit it to him, I really do. It’s more of a precaution.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then went on, “I tend to run into issues. It wasn’t always this way it was a development in the past several months or so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman’s eyes darted to her abdomen. Even if the dress helped hide a bit of the bump, it was noticeable. The woman pursed her lips and hummed, before she shrugged, “Well, if you do need money, there’s a place I work night shifts at called <em>Ethereal</em>. I could probably get you a job, we’ve got dresses that’ll cover all that –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made a circular motion towards Evangeline’s middle. Evangeline blinked rapidly, mind catching up –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like a strip club?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman laughed, as if Evangeline was trying to be funny, before she shook her head, “Not…exactly. We serve drinks, and our clothing is completely tame. We’re supposed to look like pretty little angels. But if the customers pay…We offer services. Could help you make some extra cash to fly yourself away from the man who put a tracker on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shoulders slumped, and she shook her head, “He’s very kind to me…But thank you. That’s nice of you to reach out to someone you feel needs help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was sincere. So much so, the woman looked somewhat taken aback. She cleared her throat, and replied as if she didn’t know what to say, “Well…you’re welcome. So, where are you and the little green guy from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t really know, so she tilted her head, “All over…We kind of travel a lot. For my husband’s job – he…works for some people on a planet called Nevarro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never heard of it,” The woman leaned on the bar and shrugged, “I don’t get off this planet much anymore with the tracker and everything. It’s what happens when you take from loan sharks. Is the kid yours? You must’ve married a…interesting guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline actually laughed at that, genuinely, before answering, “No…Well, he is ours but he’s a foundling. He didn’t have a family, so we became that for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman nodded and hummed in acknowledgement. She asked, “What’s his name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline knew Din wouldn’t approve, but she offered easily, “Grogu…And I’m Evangeline. What’s yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talya,” She offered her hand, and Evangeline took it, shaking it, “But I go by Tal most of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline replied, “That’s a pretty name. So you have two jobs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I have several,” She shook her head, looking amused, “I find work in all kinds of places. Here, <em>Ethereal</em>, and I work a few more odd jobs on the side. What do you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyebrows raised. What did she do? She looked over at Grogu and then back at Tal, before she answered sheepishly, “I used to do fortune telling before we started traveling…And we sewed things for people. Now I watch him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gestured to Grogu. Really sometimes she just felt like a glorified nanny. But she loved Grogu, and she didn’t mind the time she spent with him. Tal nodded, then gestured to her neck and she questioned her, “What happened there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s hand flew to her throat. Right…The wound from the night before. She pursed her lips…Din had said nothing of it, and whether he had noticed and pretended not to or didn’t notice at all was lost to her. She sighed, tilting her head a bit downward before she shook her head slowly, “Just a bad encounter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bad encounter with the guy that put that thing on your wrist?” She questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was very bold, Evangeline would give her that. Quickly, she denied, tone shaking, “No – no never. It was a different guy…Someone that got on our ship. But…the guy that put this on my wrist took care of him so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline trailed off, eyes going distant a moment. Tal shrugged, waving a hand, “Well, I guess men can be good when it comes to things like that. Hopefully he chopped his dick off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Close…Kind of. Evangeline felt herself flush and Grogu was stuffing his face with the food. Evangeline stirred her spoon absentmindedly, before she thought about her conversation the night before. She tilted her head and she asked Tal, “What kind of people come to <em>Ethereal</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know, the usual,” Tal rolled her eyes at the thought, “Rich politician that don’t necessarily want to see scantily clad women, but they want their dicks sucked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline cringed, almost going to cover Grogu’s ears, but he was too distracted with the food and he wasn’t paying their conversation any attention. Tal went on as if she noticed nothing of Evangeline’s reaction, “That’s why we dress all pretty. They want us to look expensive. Classy. That’s really only for the men in the back rooms, the rest of the place is just a club…People come to drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline cleared her throat, “Does a man named Dredge Hurrie ever come in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw a spark of recognition – then humor on Tal’s face, “Oh everyone knows Dredge. He loves to come in and spend money on the girls, booze, and some kind of really fucked up version of spice that makes people see weird shit. Everyone’s scared to death of him, so they do what he says, and he pays well if you can survive the night with him and his friends in his private back room. If you ask me, someone should put a blaster through his skull.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great, he sounded awful. Evangeline sighed, and Tal asked, “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just wondering,” Evangeline mumbled absentmindedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The remainder of their time was spent in small talk. Evangeline made sure to leave a good tip, even though she knew Din certainly wouldn’t have approved. The sky had turned orange by the time she had left and stopped by some vendors. She didn’t buy anything else, and made her way back to the ship – managing to navigate herself successfully, to her surprise…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she got back the sun had sunk lower, but there was still brightness in the sky. Evangeline didn’t go into the ship…For personal reasons and instead sat on the ramp with Grogu as the shadows pushed through the hangar with the setting sun. She had in fact beat Din home, which made her feel somewhat superior somehow, even though she didn’t know why. Grogu sat next to her and Evangeline slowly laid back in an inclined position on the ramp and folded her hands and ankles together before shutting her eyes and allowed the wind to caress her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, she hadn’t meant to doze off. She wasn’t even sure she had, hearing loud whirling in her ears that was just her own mind making up sounds. But the sun slowly faded and suddenly, a hand wrapped around her wrist and she startled awake with a gasp, sitting up straight as a board. She nearly slammed her forehead into Din’s helmet, his body kneeling beside her and she breathed heavily – mind trying to catch up as he held her wrist between them. His hand squeezed and he said, “Why are you sleeping here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” She croaked groggily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you sleeping with the ship open?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh…Right he didn’t sound happy with the decision. Evangeline looked around and saw Grogu watching and she felt relieved. She used her free hand to rub her eyes and she mumbled, “What time is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not time to be sleeping,” Din pulled and Evangeline was brought to her feet, stumbling just slightly. Evangeline ran a hand through her hair and she kind of laughed to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But hey,” Evangeline said, tilting her head as he released her wrist and stepped around her. He didn’t turn to her as she said, “I beat you here. And I didn’t get lost. I even met someone and I got information that might help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This got his attention and he turned to face her. She could imagine a questioning eyebrow raising below the helmet and she grinned brightly. His modulated voice spoke, “You met someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep,” Evangeline continued to smile, stepping forward excitedly, “She’s a bar tender…And I think she works at a sex club.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando grunted, “Great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also, she knew the name Dredge Hurrie,” Evangeline went on happily as if she hadn’t noticed the tone, “She says he comes into the club <em>Ethereal</em> all the time and has his own private room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms crossed over his armored chest. Evangeline’s smile turned into an irritated frown and she almost pouted at his lack of being impressed with her information that she had accidentally found during her adventure. Evangeline almost crossed her arms to mimic him as she asked, “Well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Mando started, “I already figured all this out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline slouched, “Of course you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s going to be there tonight,” He ignored her upset, “I got in contact with him today…I’m meeting with him…He thinks I’m going to do a job for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed, “So like that Magistrate lady and Ahsoka?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty much the same,” Mando turned and moved to the compartment in the wall, “But I can’t go in shooting. Sure, I could take out the guys that’ll be in the room with us, but I need him to leave with me quietly and without a struggle. He has too many guys on the outside – too many that I couldn’t handle. So I’m going to need to slip him a sedative.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline watched him pull a vial from the compartment. She swallowed, “How’re you going to do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at the vial, “Therein lies the problem. I don’t know. I could slip it in his drink, but I won’t be the one serving. And if I try slipping it while we’re all meeting in his backroom…I risk someone noticing and a fight breaking out. I’d lose my advantage of surprise taking out the other guys, a silent blaster doesn’t block out shouting if you’re too slow to hit them before they can scream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something menacing in that. Shooting them so quickly they couldn’t even scream. Evangeline chewed the inside of her mouth, pondering on the dilemma. However, her expression shifted suddenly, and her brows shot up as if she had solved the entirety of his problem. Quickly, she clapped her hands together, “I could serve the drink!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s head whipped in her direction before a blunt, “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, listen,” Evangeline moved towards him, “Listen, listen, it’s so great! Tal offered me a job at <em>Ethereal</em> today –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando huffed, “How nice of her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ – I told her no,” Evangeline finished, “But, she did say she thinks someone should put a blaster through Dredge’s head. So she might would be willing to dress me up. She even said they have dresses that could hide…you know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t elaborate on that. Mando’s head shook again, “I’m not bringing you to help me catch a bounty. No way in hell, especially after last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last night was…” She trailed off before she sighed, “Din…Please, it will be so easy. I can just put the sedative in his drink and serve them to you guys. Then he drinks it, I leave, you…do your thing and we all leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s never that easy,” His voice sounded far away, as if he wasn’t there with her anymore, “Never. Evangeline, I’m not bringing you in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pursed her lips, “Well, I don’t care. You don’t have to bring me in there, I’ll do it myself. I don’t need your permission anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That got his attention. There was a tenseness in his shoulders she noticed instantly, and she wanted to swallow the words back. There was a stride towards her, and she stepped back, glancing to make sure she wasn’t going to tread over Grogu or fall back down the ramp. He was close enough that she could feel his warmth, even under his armor and he spoke, evenly but rough at the edges, as if threatening something underneath, “Actually you do. Because it’s my bounty. And I’m not playing games with your life. Understand? Keeping you, Grogu, and that kid alive, that’s the only <em>point</em> of any of this anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes softened at his words, but her mouth was still firm as she stared up at him, still so close. Evangeline murmured, “I can do it. Tal will help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just met this woman,” Din scoffed, “Just like the hangar guy – You have to learn, you have to figure it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one has it figured out,” Evangeline whispered, “Not even you. I’ve seen you misplace your trust before, my love. I’m naïve, I admit…but some people genuinely want to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gloved hand shot out, pressing to her throat but it didn’t squeeze as his thumb gently ran over the wound left behind there. She swallowed against his hand, and he replied, “And some people genuinely want to do things like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled, before she grabbed his hand in her own. She was quick to remove his glove and she could tell by the way he shifted he was confused before she pressed his hand to her lips, and then put his palm to the side of her face, looking into his helmet. Evangeline was quiet, soft like her skin on her face as she spoke to him…Ordering similarly to the night before while they made love on the ramp…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pay attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was simplistic. His hand slowly cradled her face in response and there was a deep, almost regretful sigh from his chest. His thumb pressed to her cheek, and she felt something course through him before he slowly moved his hand to cradle her jaw in one hold…Fingers pressing lightly. Evangeline waited – anticipating more rejection, but instead he replied as if so sincere…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could tell by his tone he really was trying. Pushing. There was a quiet, rasped continuation as he used his other hand to take her arm. Demanding attention. She could feel a wall slipping, quietly and with remorse, she knew he was regretting it as soon as he was allowing the words to leave him mouth, but she couldn’t help the joy she felt…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will listen to me,” Din stated, everything tense and domineering, “If something goes bad, and I tell you to go, you go. Do as you’re told, you slip the sedative in the drink and you leave and wait for me outside of the club. Is that clear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline couldn’t help the excitement that bloomed in her features, “Crystal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed in response to her joy, releasing both her face and her arm as he stepped back. Evangeline’s eyes shot down to Grogu and she then mumbled, “But what about him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll come too,” Mando was obviously rolling his eyes under his helmet, “Might as well bring everyone – a whole party. We’ll hide him in the back or something until you’re done serving the drinks. You can get him before you go to wait for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt somewhat relieved. The ship hadn’t felt safe since the whole fiasco the night before. Not with the bounty on it, even if he was frozen and now seriously injured by Din. Evangeline nodded, and Din gave one last order…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon. If we’re going to do this right, we need to go now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was funny how willing Tal was to help them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, Evangeline considered asking her to slip the sedative in the drink and to serve it to the man, but apparently she wasn’t allowed in the back rooms anymore after an incident in which she…Bit a client. She mainly spent her time serving outside now, and so the original plan went into motion. Din had gotten them a Coruscant speeder for the purpose of being able to haul Dredge’s drugged body back to the ship. Evangeline had left Din outside, bringing Grogu inside with her to get ready with Tal. Din wasn’t allowed to go inside anyway until Dredge was ready for their meeting so she supposed it didn’t matter…But he had been quick to grab her arm before she left, murmuring in her ear…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Evangeline, I can’t go through last night again.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She knew in that moment innocent people would die. Din would probably turn back into Mando and he would burn the entire club to the ground with everyone in it. So her behavior depended on all of that, and she had only stared at him with wide eyes, nodding her head mutely until he had released the grip he had on her upper arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, she didn’t want to go through last night again either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the girls in the back were very pleased to take Grogu for the night and watch him, despite not even knowing why Evangeline was there. It seemed Tal had the authority to tell them what to do though, and they listened well enough before Tal took her to one of the dressing rooms. Tal hadn’t been joking, all of the women looked like literal angels with their hair perfectly placed and long white gowns, and beautiful faces. She felt somewhat out of place, and she wondered if they would even let her bring the drinks to the back room or if they would request someone specific. She hoped not, that could completely ruin everything…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal sat her down in one of the chairs and she pulled Evangeline’s hair back off her shoulders, before she hummed, “You have a lot of hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline laughed a little, “Yeah…Luckily it doesn’t stay tangled too much though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Tal nodded, “That’s the good thing about soft smooth hair. Mine was always a mess, hence why I chopped it all off. I’ll probably curl yours for tonight and put some makeup on you. Not too much though, they’ll like your doll face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s cheek flushed. She didn’t know if she <em>wanted</em> them to like her face. She just wanted to serve them drinks. Tal hadn’t asked many questions about hers and Din’s plans. Evangeline had simply told her that they needed to slip a drug to Dredge and she had been happy to oblige, wanting a promise that he would never set foot in the club again – which Din had been quick to provide her with. Evangeline knew she must not own it, but she must have been close to the owner and Evangeline wondered if maybe those were the loan sharks she had spoke about. The ones that had put the imbedded tracker. As she combed through Evangeline’s hair and began to wrap pieces around the hot curler, she seemed to read Evangeline’s mind – commenting…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see your husband took off your little tracker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at her wrist. He had done so in the speeder. She nodded her head and replied, “Oh…yeah he did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s nice of him,” She grabbed another piece of hair, continuing her work, “You didn’t tell me he was a buff Mandalorian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline almost burst into a fit of laughter at Din being called ‘buff’. She covered her hand with her mouth, and breathed, “Buff?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Tal was looking at her in the mirror, her face humored but the underlying sincerity was there, “Looks like he could kill a guy with his pinky finger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline thought…well, Tal had no idea what he was capable of. Evangeline was silent as Tal went on quickly, “I didn’t even know Mandalorians were still around – or that they mingled with people outside of their kind. Did you two get married cause you got knocked up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at her incredulously and she held up her free hand, defending, “Alright, alright, I’m not the most mannered when it comes to things like that. I apologize. There’s no judgement here, plenty of girls have the same thing happen to them and their guys aren’t even nice enough to pay child support, let alone get married to them. So as long as he treats you and the kid and the little green kid right, then you’re a lucky girl. Bet he’d kill anyone that looked at you funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not always a good thing,” Evangeline murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal shrugged, “I think it’s sexy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, almost laughing again but also fidgeting in her seat. Din killing and torturing for her had never been what she had wanted. She only wanted him, and she only wanted his affection and that was it. She would have been perfectly happy if Din had just shoved the guy from last night back into the carbonite with no repercussions, it was easier that way. Tal clicked her tongue and questioned after a few moments of silence…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…is he good in bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s face burned, and Tal giggled, “Why so red?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pressed her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to cool them. Evangeline almost couldn’t find the words to respond, simply letting out an embarrassed croaking sound. Tal continued to look amused as she curled Evangeline’s hair, and finally Evangeline found her voice again, though it was almost high pitched with disbelief, “He uh…He’s…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh c’mon,” Tal raised an assuming eyebrow, “That kid got in there somehow or another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline opted not to answer, instead changing the subject, “How are most nights here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re usually pretty calm,” Tal nodded, “Except for when Dredge come in of course, but that’s because he likes to bring that messed up spice with him. Gets people acting foolish. That’s part of why I’m glad your hubby is here to drag him off. Good riddance, if you ask me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded. She had never been in an actual club before, but she could hear music in the walls. Some of the other girls who weren’t close to them in the dressing room started to go out, but Tal continued on with her hair for some time. It felt like forever that she was sitting in that chair, each piece of hair carefully curled until she finally finished. Evangeline looked at herself as Tal ran her fingers through the curls, separating them and leaving long flowing waves. Evangeline had only seen her hair done in such a way a few times before special events back home…Weddings and funerals pretty much. Evangeline smiled a little. Truthfully it made her feel pretty, and she wished she could have done something like that when she and Din had gotten married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal moved to working on the makeup. That took much less time than the hair did, mostly because she did light makeup like she said she would do. She made Evangeline’s cheeks look a bit pinker and curled her eyelashes, putting mascara on them. She then put a soft pinkish-nude on her lips. Evangeline didn’t think she looked entirely different, but she could tell she didn’t wear makeup ever because there was a difference there. Tal clapped her hands together proudly and said, “And there you have it! Now just to get you in a dress that’ll hide that bambino.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took Evangeline’s hand, bringing her towards a rack that had several long white dresses on it. Tal scanned them all, before she stopped on one in particular, giving a quiet ‘ah’ sound before she pulled it off, holding it up. Evangeline looked at it. The fabric looked like soft laired silk that dragged the floor, pearly white and in her opinion, very beautiful. It didn’t look like something one would wear in the club, but Tal had told her they were meant to look like angels. Tal ordered gleefully, “Put that one on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline took it and after some hesitation, she started to change. Tal rolled her eyes playfully, before turning around upon Evangeline’s obvious discomfort. Evangeline slipped her cotton dress off her body, along with her shoes and socks. Evangeline hesitated and she looked at Tal’s back, asking, “Do you…Do you wear a bra with this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The upper back was open, and Tal giggled, still turned around, “No, you don’t. Don’t worry, the girls will be secure. The top is fairly tight so the rest can be loose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline sighed, before she slipped her bra off as well. She then put the dress on, putting her legs in and sliding it up herself, putting her arms inside. Tal was right, the dress was tight around the breasts and the upper arms. However, the moment it met the bottom of her breasts, it flowed out into lairs of silk, and the tight upper arms slid into flowing sleeves at the elbows. She adjusted the dress on herself and she told Tal, “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal turned, and her hands clapped together again, causing Evangeline to jump as she exclaimed, “Oh you look so pretty! Like an actual doll. And look, can’t even see the bambino in there. Your hubby is gonna be jealous of all those men in there lookin’ at you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s not what she wanted at all. Hopefully they didn’t even glance in her direction and just took her as a waitress. Evangeline forced a small smile though, and Tal took her hand, before glancing at a clock on the wall. She told Evangeline, “Speaking of your hubby, he’s probably been in that meeting a few minutes now…Hair took forever. C’mon, we can get Dredge’s usuals together for him and his friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline quickly grabbed her discarded dress, reaching inside to pull out the vial of sedative Din had given her earlier. She held it in her hand and followed Tal from the dressing room, down into the dark hallway. They eventually emerged in the kitchen, where Grogu was still with one of the women, eating some food she offered him. Evangeline took a deep breath, a bit of nervousness beginning to build, but she had been the one that had wanted to come. Evangeline watched as Tal put some glasses on a tray, beginning to fill them with brown liquid. She chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to get her hands to stop shaking as music continued to slam from outside the kitchen in the main portion of the club. Evangeline blinked when Tal turned to her, as if she was going to say something – but another girl coming into the kitchen interrupted her –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tal,” The girl said, “Dredge wants some girls in the back. He’s having some kind of meeting…It looks tense and there’s this guy in head-to-toe armor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal gave her a knowing look. Evangeline bit her lip as Tal picked up the tray of drinks before handing them off to Evangeline who tried desperately not to spill them, swaying just a bit. Tal then turned to the girl and ordered, “Okay, bring three with you. Our trainee is going to serve the drinks, lead her back there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl nodded, gesturing for Evangeline and three other girls to follow. Evangeline stayed near the rear as she glanced back one last time at Grogu, and then at Tal who smiled and gave a thumbs up in support. Evangeline inhaled, before going out into the hall…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The corridors were dark after they hit a heavy door and pushed through. It was almost confusing, the music still audible there in the back, thumping into the walls and the lights were dimmed a dark red. There were several rooms in the corridor, some with doors standing wide open and Evangeline glanced in one, seeing a man on top of a woman – clearly having sex. Evangeline’s eyes widened and she quickly looked away, blushing fiercely at the sight, but the other girls didn’t seem to notice at all. The further back they went, the more moans she heard, and she made sure not to look into other open doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline slipped the vial from her hand, unscrewing the top with her teeth as she followed the girls further into the red lights. She poured the vial into the drink closest to her, before dropping the vial on the floor and leaving it behind. It was dark, no one would notice. All of their white dresses were flowing, the girls seemed much more confident than she was feeling until they finally stopped at a large door, and the head girl knocked…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in,” A voice called over the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The head girl pushed it open, and all five went inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The immediate thing she smelled was what seemed to be smoke, but one of the men had a cigar in his mouth. The lights in the room were a dimmed red as well, like the hallway and the rooms they had passed where people were on top of each other. Evangeline held the tray, trembling. There were several cushion chairs around one round coffee table. Evangeline’s eyes scanned the five men, all wearing suits, until she stopped to the one on the very end…Whom she knew to be Din under his armor. He was sitting there, and he looked relaxed, and when she tried to sense for his emotions, he must have been pretending so much he felt calm. Collected. But cold. She continued to stare at him, despite knowing she shouldn’t as the head girl spoke…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are at your service.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, my beautiful ladies!” The man beside Din clapped his hands together. Evangeline looked at him…He looked to be in his sixties, balding hair and a wrinkled face with a scar over his right cheek. Something told her this was Dredge, as he looked at the other men and continued, “These are just a few of my sweet girls – aren’t they nice – aye Mando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his head to Din and Evangeline looked away when he gave the man a mute node in return under his helmet. She knew this was a game. Din had his ankle on his opposite knee, lounging much like the other men – pretending but something about it made him unrecognizable to her. Like a different person. She continued to shake, holding the drinks as Dredge…She hoped he was Dredge because she was going to give him the drink – he gestured to the low table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before we start, girls, I’d like you all to try some of my spice. It’ll get things going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked down at the table. There were lines of some kind of powdery substance. The girls didn’t even hesitate, going forward and Evangeline felt her chest tighten and instead while the girls kneeled, bringing their faces to the lines, she busied herself with putting the drinks out for the men. She started on the opposite end from Mando, placing the glasses on the small tables beside each man’s chair. The men didn’t give her much attention, more interested in watching the women snort the powder into their nose. By the time Evangeline got to Dredge and Din, the girls had pretty much finished and were simply kneeling by the table. She set Dredge’s class beside him…His specific one…Before putting Din’s next to his. Evangeline glanced up at him – and he was looking back at her – but she was quick to grip her hand on the empty drink tray before she turned to go to the door…Her one job done…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, wait a second there, pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s stomach fell, and she paused, staring at the door. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping he wasn’t talking to her before she slowly turned around, facing them. It was the man she thought to be Dredge that was talking…Grinning at her from across the room. Evangeline’s mind whirled and Dredge continued, “There are five of us…And five of you. So where are you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands grabbed the silk fabric of the long white dress before she spoke softly, voice barely leaving her, “I’m just a waitress.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not tonight,” He tsked, grinning and his hand gesturing her back towards the center of the room towards the coffee table, “Tonight, we’re going to borrow you. Try some of my spice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes darted to Mando, quickly, then back again. She had never…she had never done spice. She knew what it was – but they had said his was messed up…Made people see things. The girls that had snorted it already looked out of it. Her heart hammered, she couldn’t imagine doing drugs would be good for the baby either. Even if it didn’t cause lasting damage, she still didn’t want to put it through that kind of stress. Evangeline swallowed, and the man said, “Well? C’mon pretty girl, we don’t have all night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline forced herself to step towards the table slowly, some of the other girls looking at her. The head girl looked back at the man and apologized, “Sorry…she’s a trainee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah…” He hummed, leaning back in his chair, “A new one. Those are always fun to break in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at the powder on the table, glancing at the man – then at Din. He was still sitting there, but she could see the way his body had tensed, as if he was about to lunge forward. Evangeline gave a subtle shake of her head – they were so close. If she could just do it, and Dredge could just drink his drink, then they would be fine. If they messed up now and a loud fight broke out, they could die. Evangeline looked at the girls’ unfocused eyes, their pupils that were already growing and she bit her lip, before leaning forward over the power and pressing on one of her nostrils. She inhaled, a burn entering her nose and the back of her throat, like inhaling sea salt and her eyes watered as she brought the rest in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline sat up, nearly coughing from the burn. She heard Dredge and some of the other men chuckle as she blinked profusely, and one of the men spoke lowly, “First time’s always the worst.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pressed the back of her hand to her nose, shutting her eyes as the burning persisted. Dredge smacked his knees and then said, “Alright girls, come get on your knees. I think it’s time we get started.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved like droids, and Evangeline hesitated. Dredge had looked at her and he smirked, using his index finger to beacon her as he ordered, “You come to me, pretty one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline ground her teeth together where she was still kneeling in front of the table, her mind rushing. There was a buzzing in the back of her head, and it felt like her vision was too dizzy, too much and his words were void. She felt fear, almost like a paranoia as the other girls crawled between men’s knees and started working on their pants. Evangeline carefully pushed herself to her feet, almost stumbling a bit as her mind became some kind of mess and it felt like her heart was beginning to race. Pressure invaded her skull, and just as she was going to take a step towards him – she heard Din’s modulated voice speak harshly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll give me that one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several of the men hummed, and Dredge chuckled, holding up his hands. There was already a woman between Din’s legs, and Evangeline’s brows furrowed, resisting the urge in her contaminated state of mind to rip her back by her hair. Dredge spoke, “Of course…Anything for my new business partner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman there crawled away, going towards Dredge. Evangeline stood, confused for a moment, before she then approached Din. The world was shaking as she put both hands on his thighs, and slowly lowered herself to her knees between his legs where he sat. When she glanced over, eyes wide she saw Dredge and the other girl there. She already had him exposed, her mouth taking him inside, and his head went back. Evangeline felt her breath catch before Din’s gloved hand grabbed her face and forced her to look away. She gripped the fabric of his pants trying to steady herself, but she felt so uneven…Like she was on the verge of a panic attack but a sedative at the same time. The thumping music sounded more like voices whispering, but then she realized the girls were gagging with the men down their throats and the men were moaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shut her eyes, a tear slipping through before she leaned a cheek on Din’s thigh, holding onto his pants in a death grip where she kneeled. She didn’t know if Dredge had drank his drink yet, but she hoped so, that way the sedative could start to work. Din’s hand quickly found her hair and he pushed it from her face, leaning over and whispering, “Just hold on a few more minutes. He just downed it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh good…Evangeline exhaled in relief, eyes still closed and head to Din’s thighs. She jumped when Dredge’s voice snapped at her, “Girl, you had better sit up and get to work!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline cringed, but she sat up, looking over at him with wide eyes, her pupils having grown larger as she turned to Din. Her eyes shifted to his pants, but she didn’t think…She didn’t think she could do that – not in a room with eight other people. Her shoulders trembled, pleading silently with Din. However, he just grabbed her hand, and brought it to his pants, pressing it to himself and Evangeline moved her hand on muscle memory alone. She heard him inhale, as her hand kneaded him under his pants like she had done many times before. She tried to catch up with what was happening, before she slowly undid his pants with uncoordinated hands. A gloved hand grabbed the back of her neck and she paused in response to the warning. His helmet shifted and her gaze followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dredge’s eyes had closed, his head tilted back as the woman continued to work on him. Evangeline felt relief, beginning to redo Din’s pants hurriedly. It simply looked at if he was relaxing…Or asleep – not sedated. Evangeline’s head was lulling, and he took her face, and Mando ordered quietly so the other men wouldn’t hear, “Stay awake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was awake. She was…Her heart was racing but her brain was shutting down. A small whimper escaped her, and she whispered, “The baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t that she sensed anything, or that the baby was in distress, but she was scared she had hurt it somehow. He pushed her hair back, and murmured, “I’ve got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t get time to think before he was suddenly standing from the seat, grabbing her forearm and dragging her behind him. Evangeline grabbed his leg, kneeling as he raised the silent blaster he had mentioned earlier and shot the other three men, one – by – one with no resistance or reactions. The only reactions came from the women who shouted in fear, and Evangeline heard Din snap towards them, “Shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly her upper grab was grabbed, and she was yanked to her feet. She staggered into his chest, breathing heavy as he ordered, “Look – look at me right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline did as she was told. He had told her earlier to listen, but she was struggling to think clearly. Din went on as she blinked at him, “I’m gonna get him, you get Grogu from the kitchen. Can you walk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, even though she didn’t know if she could. She turned from him, stumbling to the door before she pushed it open – it was odd the place having such old doors. She rushed down the red hallway, hands on the wall as she did so, trying to push her way through. Everything was blurring together until she reached the end, emerging into the bright kitchen and the same woman was there with Grogu, along with Tal. Tal smiled at her, before it disappeared and she came forward, taking Evangeline by her elbows as she questioned her, “What’s wrong?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“We gotta…” Evangeline managed to get to the baby, lifting him into her arms, “We gotta go…Thank you, Tal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tal questioned in a hushed tone, “Did you get him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We…yes,” Evangeline kept backing to the door, thanking her again, “Thank you…Thank you for helping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wished she could give a better goodbye, but it felt like she was dying as she slipped out – going to the back door which they had entered through. Grogu was holding on for dear life, and she knew why. She was everywhere at once and when she made it out the back, she saw the speeder still parked there and Din was attempting to load the heavy man into the back. The moment Evangeline was in arms reach, he took her roughly, lifting her into the speeder and then – without warning they were driving away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu was in her lap as they flew. She could hear Din speaking to her, asking her something over and over again – or saying her name…She couldn’t tell. Her breathing was quickening, and her heart racing as she watched the corners of her vision darken, her body sliding downward in the seat. Suddenly, Din took her wrist from where he was driving, and she looked over at him with fear in her eyes. He gripped tightly and he spoke to her, “Focus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she couldn’t. The spice…Tal had said it was bad news. Made people see things…hallucinate, and she thought she could hear her mother crying. Evangeline stared at Din with wide – dilated pupils, drugged out of her mind. Her hand went to the door of the speeder, as if there wasn’t a several hundred feet drop below them flying through Coruscant, and Din yanked her hard, causing Grogu to fall over into the seat between them, her own body slamming into his side. The hold on her was becoming painful, the many layers of her white dress were in the wind and almost blinding her. Her chest heaved, as she pressed her hand into the center seat, and she looked up at him above her where he sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tried to pull on the hand on her wrist. His helmet was starting to change – it looked different…And she knew it was Din underneath, but for some reason it contorted into something else entirely. A monster…A beast and Evangeline shut her eyes and pulled and pulled and finally her brain made enough sense of Din’s words to process him snapping at her, “Listen to me, you need to stop it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was always telling her that, but she couldn’t do that very well before the drugs, how was she going to do it now. She looked at Grogu, whose little face was twisting and turning in her vision and she could still hear her mother crying over the rushing of the wind around them. Quickly she lowered her face into the seat, covering her ears and Din released her wrist, instead pressing the back of her neck with a firm gloved hand. The crying still dug through though and she attempted to slow her breathing but it was getting harder as her heart sped up and the speeder felt like it was going too fast – too soon, and Evangeline almost screamed when she remembered the blasters firing at her family – when she remembered –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly they were halting. As if they had never been driving in the first place, and movement was quick. Evangeline didn’t even have time to process before she was suddenly being dragged from the speeder by her legs before Din could grab her arms and pull her out. She struggled, though she didn’t know why – it felt as if all the panic was suddenly in existence and she was alone inside of her head where the crying and blasters were. She slammed her hands into him several times, one hit in particular sent a shooting pain into her hand and Din quickly took hold of said limb, his other arm going around her to drag her into the ship. Nothing was working, she couldn’t think…And suddenly the stow away bed was being removed from the wall and she was pushed onto the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din disappeared, and so did his restraining hold. The lights in the ship were spinning, as she watched him drag the man’s unconscious body inside and he brought him below. She could hardly push herself into a sitting position. Grogu was standing near the ramp which had closed and enveloped them into what should have been the silence of the ship, but it wasn’t past the voices in her head and the sound of the carbonite turning on below. Evangeline pushed herself to stand, before she stumbled and fell to the floor –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit down,” Din’s voice was back, and she looked up seeing him and the twisted face of the helmet taking intimidating strides towards her, “Do not get up from the bed – damn it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rough hands took her and she was put back on the bed. Evangeline pushed at him, eyes darting to the corner of the ship and she swore…She swore on everything her bloodied mother was there, her eye gone and her body sobbing. Evangeline thrashed harder and she sobbed out, “No, no, no…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was moving again – digging into the wall. Reaching in like nothing was there and she shut her eyes, trying to focus on anything but his helmet. When he came back, he had several items and she kicked when he grabbed the edge of the gown, beginning to shove it upward. Evangeline cried, “Get off of me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop!” He raised his voice, grabbing her calf, “Whatever you are seeing, it’s not real. None of it is real, it’s just the spice and we need to work it out of your system so it doesn’t hurt the baby so stop moving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her chest shook, but she continued to move, prompting him to sit up on his knees on the mattress and reach under the dress, moving from her calf to the inside of her thigh, gripping so hard it hurt. Evangeline hit her hand against him again even though it hurt last time, and that same pain shot through her limb. Suddenly, a pressurized needle was pressed to the outside of her thigh and stinging shot through her, causing her to gasp out a pained sound. Tears squeezed through as the needle was removed and tossed aside, and Evangeline looked in the corner again. Her chest was rising and falling, she was hyperventilating, and Din pressed himself over her, pushing her down as he ordered, “Evangeline, take a deep breath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t – “ She croaked, staring at her mother, the blood and everything – everything nothing…Evangeline continued, “She’s here, my mom…she’s here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gloved hand took her jaw firmly, “No she’s not. It’s the drugs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear I…” Her voice broke, and he pressed harder down to keep her still and she cried out, “You’re hurting me!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Din replied sharply, “You’re going to hurt yourself or the baby, stop thrashing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head fell back into the pillow and she stared up at the spinning lights. His hand was rubbing the spot on her thigh where he had injected her. Suddenly he removed himself again, digging through some of the other items and she watched him hang one of those little saline bags on a hook on the wall. Evangeline rolled to the side, going towards the other side of the bed to get off, but he grabbed her ankle, pulling her back as he said, “Come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes snapped to the ladder. Where the carbonite was, and the man…handless and bruised was emerging and Evangeline shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood. Her vision was obstructed when she was dragged across the sheets, and Din wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back to her place on the pillow. He kept one arm around her as he worked on the thing – the thing with a needle and she didn’t know what it was…an IV maybe. But she couldn’t think about it logically, all she could hear were the voices and her mother…and the man with no hands. She looked at Din’s helmet, and her face crumbled, and she begged…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please take that off…Please…Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at her, and he must have realized what she meant because he was quick to rip it off his head and toss it aside. His hair was a mess and Evangeline could still see his soft brown eyes even through the haze. Din quickly pressed his mouth to her temple, and he then spoke into her skin, mouth still against her, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took her arm, and he said, “I’m going to put in an IV, it’ll help your body flush it out. I already gave you an injection that’ll help too. But you gotta stop moving. Okay? You have to – or you’re going to rip it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline took in a shaky breath, as he took her arm and she shut her eyes. The voices continued – her grandmother screaming, her mother crying, her father wailing and the man below that should have been in carbonite. She felt the pinch of the needle, before Din quickly used tape to hold it down against her skin and she was still breathing too quickly as he put a hand on her chest and he shushed her, “Remember what I told you about breathing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can hear them,” She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you can’t,” Din replied, holding her arms, “It’s just us and Grogu. Okay? Just us. I’m sure the shit was spiked, he probably uses it on the workers to make things more interesting for them. That’s all it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grabbed the front of the dress, gripping it tightly. She heard a cry – though this time it wasn’t the voices and instead it was Grogu, still standing in the same spot. Evangeline wanted to comfort him – but she was on the verge of panicking herself. He waddled over to them and she covered her face with her hand, her family still in the corner, one by one joining them. The walls were sliding in on themselves, and Din picked up Grogu, giving him the comfort she could not offer as she tried to inhale. She slid her hand over her abdomen and the baby was definitely unhappy with the situation, though it didn’t seem harmed. Just extremely stressed like she was. Evangeline whimpered, “I’m scaring them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din held Grogu against his chest, sitting closer as he questioned, “Both of them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s…it’s really stressed out,” Evangeline pressed her hands to her stomach, looking at him through her wide pupils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay…okay,” Din whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear. He stood again – and disappeared a few moments, she didn’t know how long because she kept looking away from the corner where her family was, and where the man was with his handless body. Tears stained her face and she pressed harder on her stomach. The kicking was painful, the baby was certainly upset and the attitude reminded her of Din. Angry at her for putting that in their bodies. She let out a shout of surprise when Din suddenly appeared again – no Grogu with him this time. He was holding some kind of drinking glass, and he grabbed the back of her head with his other hand, leaning in so close there wasn’t any space between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din ordered in an even tone, “Drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It smelled terrible…Like oil or something. Evangeline shook her head, heart racing as she glanced over his shoulder. Her mother was moving from the corner, and the inside of her mouth was bleeding where she reopened the wound from the night before. Blood poured from her mother’s empty eye socket, but Evangeline was distracted when Din tried to get her attention, pressing his lips to her jaw, the corner of her mouth, causing her to turn her head away. He ordered again, then time quieter, “Baby, drink it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never called her that. She called him that once she thought…maybe, but she couldn’t recall him ever saying it to her. His body had her pinned, back against the head of the bed, her legs and arms curled in besides the one with the needle sticking out of it. He released the back of her head, grabbing her jaw and he started to press the drink to her lips. She said nothing as he poured it into her mouth, but it tasted so foul, she went to spit it out. However, his hand clamped over her mouth, refusing to budge, her head pushed into the wall behind her until she forced the liquid down – and he finally removed his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline coughed. Her hand was still throbbing from hitting his armor earlier and her rapidly rising and falling chest almost instantly calmed as the drink made her feel warm. Din set the glass aside, shifting himself – and her mind clouded over...different than the drugs themselves. His hands slid underneath her, adjusting her just slightly, before he seemed to rest against her, pressing his forehead to the side of her head. She heard him curse under his breath, as her mind stilled, and the thumping of her heart calmed. His thumb caressed the side of her head and he murmured into her ear, “You’re alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause…then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did very good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even after she fell asleep, he couldn’t relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe drugging her even more was a bad idea, but he couldn’t think of anything else to do to calm her down. To make her stop fighting, and thrashing and he had been scared trying to restrain her would end up hurting the kid or her even worse. Her knuckles were bruised from hitting him, her arms had scratches from her clawing herself without her even realizing it. He didn’t know how people used spice regularly…But he did understand why so many ended up dead or halfway there, roaming the streets strung out. She had nearly jumped from the speeder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hadn’t been worth it…Even though he had told her she did a good job, it hadn’t been worth any of it. Evangeline had done precisely what she was supposed to do…And so had he, except it still ended like this. Even if they got the bounty, even if she was going to be fine and the kid was going to be fine…He didn’t know if it was worth the horror it had inflicted for a few moments. Looking into her grey eyes and seeing only fear…Fear of him and fear of her invisible relatives, dead. Fear that she had hurt their unborn child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu sat in his lap, playing with the silver ball. The kid yet to go to sleep, which was fine, he didn’t plan to sleep anytime soon either. But he could tell the child was slowly becoming lethargic the more time went on. Maybe he was afraid too…Sometimes he envied Evangeline’s ability to know what the kid was feeling. He too wished he could have such an advantage, even if she didn’t seem to like it all of the time. It was only when Grogu offered the silver ball to him that he knew he really was ready to go to bed. That he had grown tired of playing. Mando took the silver object, standing from the bed before he approached the little compartment he had made for the kid, similar to what he had on the Razor Crest. This ship wasn’t the Razor Crest, but it was close enough…Nothing would replace the home he had lived within for several years. Not even Karga’s new beauty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay kid,” Mando spoke, holding him and looking down at him, “No worrying…She’s gonna be fine. It’s all fine, I’ll keep an eye on her. You sleep…We know how contrary you get when you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby cooed, tilting his head. Mando almost chuckled, but instead simply placed Grogu in his bed, closing the compartment for him to be enveloped in sleep appropriate darkness. It had been wrong to bring him along too…He had just been fucking up left and right. A part of him was angry, angry that he had let her go, it was like her getting stabbed again. It was like that asshole, and it was two nights in a row he thought he was going to have to kill someone. He had almost decided he was going to have to find a place to leave her and Grogu sooner than he thought. The baby was closer to coming each day – he was running out of time. Nevarro wasn’t safe anymore. Mando ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Evangeline’s slumbering body. He glanced at the IV, then at the bruise on her neck from the asshole in the carbonite. Two assholes in carbonite. He wondered why he had gotten stuck with all the sick fucks this time around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed his elbows on his knees and hunched forward. She was still wearing the dress her little friend had put her in. She had looked very pretty…She still looked pretty where she slept. Of course he thought she always looked beautiful, but he had never seen her dressed like that before. Carefully he reached out, sliding a hand along her abdomen. She had told him once that it moved more when she was sleeping…That it did it intentionally to annoy her but he doubted as such. Sure enough…there was movement there, in the same place she always put his hand. The kid must have liked whatever spot that was. She was probably too out of it to notice, but clearly the kid wasn’t affected in his regular schedule. Mando hummed, “Sorry about all this, kid. You and her…shouldn’t get hurt because of what I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just insisted…And he struggled when it came to her begging, she was so stubborn. He removed his hand, almost surprised at himself. He had never taken the time to speak to it before. He spent a lot of time pretending it wasn’t happening, but not nearly as much as he felt Evangeline pretended she wouldn’t have to give birth. Mando stood, pulling his shirt off over his head before switching the light of the ship out. The one dim one above head remained on as always, before he climbed over her, positioning himself close so he could listen to her breathing – to monitor it. He propped himself against the wall…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he paid attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Interlude IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey,” He was panicking, she could tell as he shook her again, but then released her arms to cradle her face, tilting her head up to gather her attention, “Answer me. What are you doing?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is very mature and also Evangeline experiences some dissociating in connection with shock, so please be safe if this is something you feel will hurt you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she woke up, her brain was in a fog.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark, besides the dim light overhead and she sat up with a quiet whimper, her body aching. She was still wearing the dress, the soft silk holding her inside of her body, but another part of her felt like she was on the outside looking in. As if she wasn’t herself, not truly. Her mind had wavered somewhere in there – somewhere in looking at the hole in mother’s head and the man that was handless. Somewhere in the darkness of seeing her family, and being alone in that broken in-between place. Like someone had dug a blade into her, had twisted it mercilessly and she felt numb…But the brokenness was sharp, like edges of glass inside of her and she sat there, staring at the wall a few moments…Eyes burning and face blank. As if the world had somehow become nothing more than a shell.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart wasn’t racing anymore, and she felt no distress from being inside of herself. Not like before, when everything felt unforgiving and like both of them were going to die. Now all was the same, but her mind couldn’t connect two-and-two and she felt a heaviness she didn’t recognize. It wasn’t like the grief she had felt after their murders, it wasn’t fear, it was like nothing…And she couldn’t decide if it was worse or better.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pulling on her arm, painful and she looked down. The IV that she vaguely recalled Din putting into her skin was there and Evangeline took it, pulling it from herself with a quiet hiss slipping past her lips. She dropped it to the floor, soundlessly, and she looked over. Din was sleeping…Chest rising and falling, and Evangeline’s emotionless face slowly turned to the door before she pushed herself to her feet. She nearly fell over, steadying herself with a hand on the mattress as she approached it. It was like looking down at her own body, disconnected from everything and everyone and she pressed the button that would open the ramp, only for the sound to startle Din into a sitting position on the bed. She heard him sit up with a grunt of surprise, but she just stared at the door, lips parted slightly…It was as if she knew what was happening, but she couldn’t quite make the connections within herself…And she could only think of the bleeding, the man that was handless because of her, and the way to keep it away was this void opening in her.</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>Her name was spoken with thick sleep behind it, but concern was there too as she heard him stand. She didn’t turn to face him as he made his way over to her, quickly reaching around her to press the button again, stopping the ramp as it lowered and sending it back up for the door to shut. She still stared at the wall, face expressionless as he questioned, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline said nothing. Maybe she did in her thoughts, but her mouth wouldn’t move. Her eyes blinked and she still didn’t look at him as he grabbed her arms, and pulled her to face him. He stepped too close, and Evangeline looked into his eyes finally, acknowledging his presence but she still could say nothing…Still could show nothing on her face. She felt cold…And she wondered in the barricades behind the prison inside of her if she was in shock. People went into shock sometimes, but she couldn’t get that point across to him in her state. He gave her one hard shake, and he was saying something muffled as she tried to push past the wall that wouldn’t let her communicate with him, in that mourning without emotion…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” He was panicking, she could tell as he shook her again, but then released her arms to cradle her face, tilting her head up to gather her attention, “Answer me. What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t. She couldn’t speak as she blinked at him…Maybe she just wasn’t ready, her voice gone and maybe inside of the marred man, the drugs, her family…And the baby she had risked hurting with her actions. She couldn’t even cry. Maybe it was definitely shock…trapping her in silence, as if she wasn’t even inside of herself. Din looked confused. And she wanted to tell him about the thoughts and how her body was hurting so much…But she couldn’t. She could only stare. Truthfully, she hadn’t known what she was doing, or where she was going. The hands on her face tightened, one moving to push her hair back, tilting her head further as he studied her in the dim light, as if he could find the problem in her eyes. Din murmured, “Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes closed, her first physical reaction…But still, her throat was clogged. She opened them again, it was strange…Being inside of something that felt nothing, could do nothing but move. She had never felt so cut off before, she could feel the baby – but not Din…Not really herself…It was like the baby was the only thing there, fueling the guilt. But it was sleeping…She knew it was sleeping, even though she didn’t know how. She saw Din swallow thickly, more panic setting into his features that he always tried to hide behind hardness. He took her arms, slowly moving her back towards the bed and he guided her to sit on the edge, which she did easily. He kneeled in front of her, hands smoothing the silk over her thighs. She stared over him, at the wall again…The closed door, really. Empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Look.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand took her chin, pulling it down and she complied. She didn’t feel resistant, she didn’t feel scared…She felt like she had drowned and died. His other hand gripped her thigh still, rubbing deeply, pressing his thumb in…She supposed to wake her up from wherever she was, but Evangeline didn’t feel asleep. She just didn’t feel herself. Eventually in the silence, he removed his hand from her thigh and face, taking her wrist and pressing his fingers over her pulse. It was funny, he had done the IV, had known what to inject her with…She had never thought about how many times he had probably gotten hurt on jobs, and how much he knew about keeping someone alive.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not as fast as it was, that’s good,” She didn’t know if he was speaking to her or himself. His round eyes looked at her once more before he started standing to his feet and he continued leaning over to remain eye level with her, murmuring, “I think you’re coming down hard though…You might be in shock…But it’ll pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shut her eyes again when he took the side of her head and pressed his lips into her hair. He then stood fully, moving away a moment. When he returned, he kneeled in front of her again, and she noticed another one of those stupid compressed needles in his hand. He immediately started pushing up the dress, and Evangeline…in her trapped mind – could only scream inside of herself and not react…His hands sliding along her outer thigh again as he explained, “This is the last one, I swear. Just to make sure it’s working its way out.”</p><p> </p><p>When the compressed needle snapped into her skin, she let out a whimper, shutting her eyes. He pulled it away, massaging the insertion point and when she opened her eyes again, he was staring up at her with a soft expression. As if he was sorry. He set the discarded needle on the bed, and Evangeline just wanted…She just wanted to get out of that dress and to wash the curls out of her hair and the makeup from her face. Maybe go back to sleep…Maybe not…She was scared she would dream of the man and her family – but she hated how she felt like a prisoner in her mind…Silenced by her own body.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s hands started pulling on the dress, unbuttoning the small button near her spine and slipping it from her shoulders. Din looked surprised by the movement, but she held the fabric to her chest as not to expose herself and he stood quickly, taking her wrists as he said, “Okay, okay…Do you want to shower?”</p><p> </p><p>She just blinked, eyes burning, and she felt embarrassed as he helped her stand. Like a child. She pressed the fabric to her chest, arms having been removed as the two of them made their way to the refresher. Din turned her, undoing a few more buttons when the door slid shut behind them. Evangeline looked at herself in the mirror. She still didn’t look like herself…Even though it was her. Like she hadn’t realized she really existed until that moment. She wasn’t a person, and she hadn’t wanted to have an existential crisis, but there she was. As if she had dissociated from herself so much…She could hardly believe it.</p><p> </p><p>When he finished, he went to the shower, turning on the hot water. Steam immediately started fogging the mirror, and his hands returned to her, pushing down the dress, so that it fell to her ankles. She swallowed, and she saw herself and she felt shame for some reason, covering herself as always. Din noticed, he always did, and he leaned in close and whispered, like he was trying to comfort her but it was outside of his scope of existence, “It’s okay. You’re perfect, I know you don’t like that you look different, but it’s…it’s a good thing. It’s just what happens.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t necessarily shame for looking different, she was just embarrassed for him to see it. The knuckle of his index finger slid along the side of her abdomen, and he murmured, as if deep in thought, “I like the way you look. You’re pregnant with my child and that…matters to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course she said nothing, just continued to stare, trapped within her body with no words and silence. He pulled her to the shower, and she stepped over her dress as she was placed under the warm spray of water. Her body jolted just slightly, and she stood there as he undressed himself as well, but she didn’t watch…Just shut her eyes as her hair was soaked, sticking to her back and shoulders, the curls washed away. When Din got in, he had a wash rag in his hand she hadn’t noticed him grab and he took her jaw, tilting her head up again before ordering, “Shut your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>She did so…Maybe the first order she was capable of following in her state of mind and she felt him run the rag over her eyelids and her cheeks, probably removing the makeup. She could tell he was trying to be soft with his movements, but he was struggling. He slid it over her lips, removing the lipstick Tal had put on her, and when he stopped she opened her eyes again and she heard him sigh, his bare chest rising and falling with the sound, “Now you look more like you again.”</p><p> </p><p>He was talking to fill the silence she had left behind. Usually she did most of the talking, and he was obviously trying…Trying to make things feel okay. Trying to give her comfort. He went on, “You looked very beautiful, but I like you better this way. It’s the face I recognize. You’re always…You’re always pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated on the last sentence as if it was exposing for him to speak such thoughts. His rough hands turned her around to face away from him and he ran the rag over her back, her arms, her shoulders…And he cleaned her of the day and the club and of everything. He stepped close to her back, pressing his chest against her as he reached around her, running the rag beneath her breasts. She knew he was probably enjoying touching her, but he went no further, clearly respecting her state of mind at the moment. When he stopped, the rag was replaced with his hands and soap combing through her long and soaked hair, and it reminded her of that night he had bathed her and washed her hair for her the first time. His fingers massaged into her scalp, though it wasn’t so gentle and it reminded her of when he tried to be soft with her but his hands were so used to doing things quickly and efficiently, it was difficult for him. He could be gentle with Grogu, but maybe it came naturally, with him being so small. Or when he touched her stomach, and his mind knew there was a child inside.</p><p> </p><p>He turned her around, before wrapping an arm around her and pushing her forehead back with his other hand, tilting her head under the spray. He pushed his hands through her hair to assist it in rinsing and when he finished, he pushed her head back up – her hair smoothed out of face. Din’s thumbs slid under her eyes, removing excess water and she stared at his throat, his chest, and her expression had yet to change. The hands on her face didn’t remove themselves, and she noticed a bit of a shake in his limbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline, please talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a plea, one she couldn’t obey. Nothing changed, not her expression, not the empty direction of her gaze staring forward. Not even when he held her face tighter and leaned down, pressing several desperate kisses to her temple, her cheek, and the corner of her mouth. Trying to get her attention. He pressed his forehead to the side of her temple, and he ran his fingers through her wet hair, taking a breath that she knew was an attempt to calm the sudden show of emotion. Maybe her silence had been too much, and she wanted to comfort him, to reach out – but the wall was still there. She was shaking. Trying to push past it, but it was allusive. Avoiding her and her desperate husband.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to gather himself, got himself clean after her and when he finished he cut the water off. Din stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and he wrapped it around her first, before putting one around his own waist. Evangeline allowed herself to be led from the refresher, though she didn’t think she could disagree even if she wanted to. He sat her back on the edge of the bed, and he disappeared before coming back with the brush she always used. Silently, he got behind her on the bed, and he said, “You usually brush your hair after you shower, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wait for a response, taking her hair and beginning to run the brush through slowly. He was far more gentle than she was when she brushed her own hair, ripping through tangles, but he was probably just trying not to hurt her. Usually, she started with untangling the ends and worked her way up, but he started from the scalp all the way down, which probably led to more tangles interrupting the process. Din had no idea what he was doing, and she would have laughed in amusement if she could. If they had a daughter, she could imagine the child shouting at him like Evangeline used to do when her own father was assigned to brush through her hair as a child.</p><p> </p><p>When he finished, he set the brushed aside, and gathered her hair, pushing it over her shoulder to expose the back of her neck and her bare shoulders. She felt his mouth press against the top of her spine, lips moving downward. It wasn’t starving, like it usually was, it seemed he was just doing it to connect with her in her absent space. A hand raised to her back, kneading into the muscles there, and Din pushed the towel down to expose the remainder of her back to him. Calloused hands dug into the tenseness, and Evangeline closed her eyes. It felt nice, especially when he got to the lower portion of her back. It felt like he was trying to get under her skin, trying to make any kind of reaction from her – to draw her out of the shock. She shut her eyes, tilting her head back and when she did, he kissed her hair.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, his hands stopped. The towel around her hips and his as well were both removed and he lifted her, bringing her to the head of the bed, before slipping her under the blankets, following behind her and pushing himself close. There was something comforting, in both of their bodies together – the contact was nice without the impedance of clothes. Sometimes he acted as if such touch was something to be feared, but in that moment he was tugging her into his chest, leaning against the wall behind them and his hold was so tight she could barely breathe. Her hair was still damp, she wondered if it was cold against him. Evangeline blinked, as he said…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to tell you a story about something I remember…since you like to ask so many questions.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, and Evangeline felt her eyes burn…</p><p> </p><p>“I have this really old memory,” Din began, his voice low and rumbling where she had her ear to his chest, “It’s one of my first ones of being with the clan. They were having a celebration – a wedding celebration. The couple wasn’t wed yet…They would do that in private.”</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed audibly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was new to everything, the culture,” Din went on, “I hadn’t quite understood why everyone covered their faces. They hadn’t started having me cover mine yet. They were less strict with the children, they hadn’t sworn the Creed yet. And I hadn’t been there long at all. But I remember the people who raised me…they explained to me the importance of vows. Of being married and how that oath couldn’t be broken until death.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s heart stuttered. She thought of early on, when she had insisted their vows had been only words, but to him they were so set-in stone. He had been so quick to accept her as his wife, and as the mother of his child and foundling. His hand that was in her hair tightened and he continued on without hesitance, “How it’s their duty as a married couple to protect each other…To protect whatever family they create. That they belong to one another, physically and emotionally. Their bodies are each other’s property. Not like some other cultures that only give that right to the man…”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes burned more, and she bit the inside of her mouth. She only flinched slightly when he slowly rolled her over, pushing her into the pillows. He propped himself on his hands, sinking them on either side of her head into the mattress. Their bareness was exposed to each other, the blanket draped over them both. He said without room for argument, “You belong to me, Evangeline. But I belong to you too. I can’t…Damn it, sometimes it’s the hardest thing in the universe to tell you no. And I haven’t done it right, I haven’t respected some of your wishes…”</p><p> </p><p>But she hadn’t respected many of his either…She had run off from Nevarro when she had promised not to. She had done things he had told her were dangerous, things that he had told her could hurt her or the baby. But she hadn’t listened, because the world had never been so frightening. And people had never wanted to assault her before…They had never wanted to kill her. He leaned down, pressing his mouth to her ear…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re having a baby,” Din breathed, and she shivered, “Despite us ignoring it, you’re going to give birth to my child…And my foundling sees you as his mother. You <em>are</em> my wife, and I am your husband, and this is all until one of us dies. And I will do whatever I have to do to protect you, I will kill anyone who thinks that they can take any of this from me…”</p><p> </p><p>The breath on her ear removed itself and he was looking at her again, her body trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“You own me,” Din admitted, “You’re all I think about. And it drives me fucking insane. I would never be able to give you up…Sometimes I think about…If you wanted to leave, I don’t know if I could let you. And I know that’s a terrible thing to think. It’s cruel and selfish, and I should love you enough to let you make your own decisions about things like that…”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to realize something, and he stated, “I think I knew…That day on the ship when the hyperdrive was broken and you told me to drop you off at our next stop…For some reason I didn’t want to. I wanted to keep you.”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t realized she was crying until a sob escaped her. One of the few sounds she had made, her face changing from the blank and broken stare into one shattering around the edges. As if all at once, that wall that had been controlling her crumbled and her arms shot out, wrapping around his shoulders and she pulled him close, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He seemed surprised by the action, exhaling into her, and her chest quaked. She buried her fingers into his hair, still damp from their shower as his elbows dug into the mattress on either side of her, as not to crush her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she found words after the time of silence…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>He sounded both relieved and confused…Relieved to hear her speak, but confused by the statement…</p><p> </p><p>“What is?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s eyes traveled in the dark room to the ladder. Her lip trembled, holding tighter to him as she explained, “The man…that you…cut his hands off. And the one in the desert, the one whose neck got stepped on. The one from the marketplace who pulled my hair. It’s all my fault – “</p><p> </p><p>He yanked upward, and took her face in his hand as he stared down at her and she felt so exposed as the walls continued to crumble, and everything came rushing back to her outer self, buried in some strange coping mechanism. His head shook, face looking insistent and fierce…protective and concerned, “Evangeline, all of those decisions were mine. I chose to do what I did to those men. That’s not your fault. I did that. I killed them, I tortured them – and I did it on my own accord.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said we’re supposed to protect each other,” Evangeline croaked, “I should have protected myself, I should have been smarter, then no one would have to die for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Din quickly slid his hand over her tear-stained cheeks, “They are not worth a single one of your tears, okay? Not even close. You can cry for our children, you can cry for me, you can cry for yourself – but don’t cry for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline chewed her lip…</p><p> </p><p>“I kept seeing him,” Evangeline whimpered, “I kept seeing him…The one from last night. And my family…my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth found her cheek, trying to kiss the tears away. She took in a shaky inhale, and grabbed both sides of his face, before pressing her mouth to his. She moved her lips, and he was quick to respond to the kiss. She was overwhelmed, everything was rushing, and she was inside of herself once more – but with that she could feel everything. She could even feel the electricity running through the lights above, she could feel Din’s desperation to comfort her. All of the connections came slamming into her and she held her eyes shut, pulling Din from her mouth as she pleaded in a whisper…</p><p> </p><p>“Make love to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, “Evangeline…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” She whispered again, eyes still squeezed shut, “Please, make love to me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, being able to feel the light above humming dimly, to be able to feel every surge of anxiety and concern in Din’s body, to be able to feel his heart racing and her own. She swore she could feel his blood pumping through his veins and the winds outside the ship. She swore she could feel every soul in the universe, even those of the two men frozen in the carbonite and she just needed to feel something <em>else</em>. Something other than the guilt and the existence of everyone and everything that was eating her alive. She knew he was confused…She knew he was concerned about taking advantage of her in her state, she could sense it within him…Conflict. But her hands grabbed desperately, sliding from his face to his neck, to his shoulders and she squeezed. Evangeline stared up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to feel you…”</p><p> </p><p>The conflict remained. His eyes had shut, he had turned his head, as if his expression was pained and she could feel the desire there in response to her begging and pleading with him, even if she knew he was hesitant. She was still crying, she was sure that was a part of it. But everything was happening at once, and she needed something to drown it out. To make it go away. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his bare body against hers, breathing into his ear as their skin melded together, “I belong to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, that conflicted face turned and his mouth smothered hers. He kissed her hard, but she could feel in his hands as he tried to remember the lessons given to him on the ramp, a gentleness behind his palms pushing into her hips, a hand rising to grab her breast and squeeze. Evangeline’s mouth opened in the kiss in response to the sensitivity there. Evangeline shifted, putting her knee between his naked legs and she pressed upward, feeling him there as she slowly rubbed her thigh against him. He rocked in response to the friction, attempting to make more between them.</p><p> </p><p>His lips moved to her neck, sucking. It was harder than usual, and she knew it probably had something to do with the wound that was there. As if he was fighting to overtake that assault. Her thigh continued to press against him agonizingly slow, despite him building friction with his own hungry movements. She heard him let out several pants, trying to catch his breath in the quiet room and she was doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled from her throat, his lips slid down her sternum, slipping gently over her abdomen before kissing her hip. His hand massaged into where he had inserted both needles into her thigh, sliding his tongue along the inside before pressing his fingers into her. Evangeline whimpered, and he spoke between her legs, “I don’t want you to think it’s your fault that I killed and hurt those people…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s eyes shut. His fingers and the wetness between her thighs almost washed out those thoughts, but they were there humming with each press of him inside of her, causing her back to arch off the bed slightly, and her fingers tightened in the blankets as his tongue swiped at her. Her mouth opened just a bit as it felt like electricity, everything was cranked up over a hundred, everything felt more and more and more, and she thought she was already going to cum…which would have been embarrassing, but it was so loud in her body –</p><p> </p><p>“I did it because I wanted to,” He growled, pushing deeper, causing her to cry out quietly, “I like protecting you…I like the way it feels. I enjoyed it, and then I enjoy coming back to you, and making you wet. Tasting you, and being inside of you…Having your softness to come back to.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth sucked, and she rocked against his fingers, unable to speak as her eyes rolled back. Suddenly he removed them, continuing to suck a few moments, her legs shaking and her chest rising and falling quickly in response. He stopped though, leaving her panting as he climbed back over her, taking her gently and rolling her onto her side. Evangeline allowed him to adjust her as he laid behind her, lifting her leg. His mouth found her shoulder, he pressed his lips to it and his teeth, digging in as he pushed into her spine and she felt him, hard, against her until he pulled her hips back. Evangeline’s head sunk into the pillow as he moved her the way he wanted and without much warning, he was pushing into her from behind. Evangeline whined, digging her face into the pillow as he entered her completely, her leg still held up by him.</p><p> </p><p>Din’s hips rolled forward, taking her and Evangeline couldn’t fend off the sounds that escaped her. He went deeper in this position than when she usually laid on her back, pleasure spiking with each thrust. She heard him cursing behind her, her mind still foggy and feeling everything as he groaned, pressing his mouth close to her ear, pulling her head back by her hair, “I like that you need me in that way. Even if…even if…”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a moan, pushing harder and faster and Evangeline felt tears of pleasure cover the ones of pain from earlier as he finally found his words again, “Even if it pisses me off – I like that you’re fragile.”</p><p> </p><p>Din wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her breast before digging his face into her neck, her head still tilted back from where he pulled it, “Even if it…scares me. That I’m going to break you…It forces me to be gentle with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of their skin together mingled with the feelings overtaking her body, and she pulled her head forward, burying her face in the pillow again. Suddenly he pulled from her, turning her  over onto her back, but he only lifted one of her legs, climbing onto his knees before he pushed inside of her again, hand gently kneading her thigh to relax her against him with her leg pulled to his chest and shoulder. The angle caused her to throw her head into the fabric behind her, more tears streaming through and he kissed her leg. She felt his eyes on her body, before he reached between where he was pushing in and out of her to play with her. His thumb pressed between her stretched lips, swirling in circles. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes where he was observing her reactions. Evangeline felt something inside of him…Something in his mind and heart and she gasped between each push of his hips into her rocking body…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be yours until I die…I’ll only ever be yours.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached down, and she knew she had reached inside of him – had read his mind like what was frowned upon, but he was so vulnerable to her mind in that moment. He took her face, and ordered, “Promise me.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause, and he looked and felt feral above her.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” Evangeline whined out weakly, bringing her hips to meet him, her leg still held on his shoulder…She worried soon her abdomen would impede such as this.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth took hers again, and suddenly she pulled away and smiled a bit to herself, the painful surroundings slipping away with each thrust into those wonderful places inside of her, the ones that shot lightning across her spine and she ran a hand through his hair softly mumbling, “You’re the only one I’ll make cum ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>It was suggestive. It riled him up a bit, as he squeezed her thigh harder, hand possessive over her skin as a look flashed across his face. She felt the thought that came through – a dark one towards a boy he would never meet. Evangeline grinned to herself at the reaction. He had fucked many girls, and yet it seemed to stab him deeper that she had made a boy cum. She knew it wasn’t the fact she had done it – it was just the thought that got under his skin. The thought of her hands on someone else. She pushed her hips up to meet his even more and he took her hip under his other hand, growling with his pushes inside of her, “Men cum at the thought of you…your pretty face, even with me there and you carrying my baby…I see the way they fucking stare.”</p><p> </p><p>But he leaned down and hissed lowly, “But I got to you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stared up at him, taking him in. His image, his body, the sounds he made. This was when he was most verbal, and most open. This was when he talked the most, and when his mind welcomed hers without fighting. When he allowed himself to tremble and shake, and cry out…When he moaned her name and curses. He seemed the freest like this. Untamed and outside of his armor. And something about her laying below him, under his control turned him on, she always knew. He liked it, knowing he was the only one that had been inside of her, even if he hadn’t made such a thing clear when she had told him he had been her first time. It pleased him, it made him feel powerful, it made him feel in control.</p><p> </p><p>A part of her found it beautiful to know he imagined such things.</p><p> </p><p>His hips went off rhythm. Evangeline watched his eyes close, his mouth open as he continued to hold her thigh and he leaned over her. Evangeline reached up and caressed his cheek gently, sliding her thumb over his parted lips and she slipped it into his mouth. He bit down on it, not hard, before releasing and she brought her hips up again and again, making love in return to his hungry thrusts, with her much more controlled ones. Evangeline breathed out in a whisper…</p><p> </p><p>“Cum in me.”</p><p> </p><p>He always did…Ever since he had found out she was pregnant anyway. His hips flinched, and she felt the warmth as his face changed and his mouth opened, letting out a deep sound from his chest, fingers digging into her tighter. Evangeline tilted her head back as he pressed hard into her, stilling and holding himself there with each jerk of his spine and hands. She felt him pump a few more times, before he lowered her leg gently and moved back, still holding her hips up and when she looked at him, she could see him staring between her legs. She felt his index fingers caress around the opening and she whined at the sensitivity there as he hummed…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dripping.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline spoke breathlessly, as she lay with her hand out to her sides, gracefully next to her head and her body bare in the dim lighting, “I told you, we can’t do that anymore after the baby is born.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed again, more to himself this time as he moved from the bed. He went to the refresher and when he returned, he used a damp rag to wipe her clean, despite her attempting to take it and do it herself. He forced her down, opening her legs and sliding it along her opening and the inside of her thighs and his eyes were set on those crevices, making her blush profusely before he finished and tossed the damp rag aside. He then crawled up towards the head of the bed, laying down beside her and pulling the blanket over them. He was sweaty, she could feel it as he pushed himself close to her, his hand gliding inconspicuously over her abdomen and she knew he was sneaking a feel for the child, which only made her more embarrassed. She laid on her back, as he propped himself on his side to look down at her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pulled the blanket over the chest, and gripped the top as she stared at him with wide, grey orbs…</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” She murmured.</p><p> </p><p>His hand smoothed on her abdomen again over the blanket, and it made her trembled with a strange fear as he had physically come to acknowledge the baby more than usual. He replied to her statement, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted to his hand. It was still there. Suddenly he ordered, “Don’t be so afraid of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at him incredulously, “Aren’t <em>you</em> afraid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Din replied, “But…sometimes no. I’ve had time to get used to it. People have children all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>His opinion had seemingly changed, but then again…Even from the beginning he had seemed so much braver than she had about the whole thing. Of course, he wasn’t the one with the child inside of him. Her chest rose and fell…Speeding up in just the slightest as he loomed over her body. Evangeline swallowed, thinking of the man below…Of what she had said earlier. Evangeline whispered meekly…</p><p> </p><p>“Will the baby have to be a Mandalorian?”</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrowed. Din looked confused as he reached up and pushed her hair back from her face, smoothing it under his hand and leaving his palm against her head as he questioned, “Do you not want it to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” She croaked, “I don’t know how to raise a Mandalorian. I don’t know how to raise anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice quivered, and he shushed her quietly, leaning downward and his lips pressed to her forehead as he spoke quietly to her, “It doesn’t have to be a Mandalorian if you don’t want it to be.”</p><p> </p><p>She murmured, his face so close to hers, “But it should be, shouldn’t it? That’s how it works in your culture?”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a sigh, and he looked away. Din responded after some thought, “Nothing of our situation is…typical. The men would take the sons to train, the mothers stayed with the young ones and the daughters…But the mothers were still expected to teach the daughters to fight as well, because until one had dependent children, they fought side by side with the men. You’re a pacifist…You wouldn’t be able to teach a daughter to be a warrior, I would need to do that. And if it was a boy, I would train him, yes...When he became old enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“But not when he’s little,” Evangeline sounded like she was pleading, though she didn’t know what for.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Din’s voice was soft…Softer than usual, “The child would…more than likely want to be close with you during that time, most little ones are like that. They want their mothers.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked away a moment, and thought out loud, “I’d like to keep it and Grogu with me. When they’re small.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw his head nod from the corner of her eye. His hand returned to her abdomen and she shut her eyes tightly in response. His mouth found her jaw, kissing and nipping lightly and she tilted her head back to allow him. She said, “Would I have been rejected? Had you still been with your clan?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, and the way he stared down at her told her he was surprised by the question. His hand remained where it was, smoothing the blanket over her stomach. It was odd, his clear fascination with the being inside of her. How it was as if a light switch had come on and grabbed his attention, that he had just realized it was there and he could reach out. He must have no longer worried of what her response would be. His head shook, “No, you wouldn’t have. You wouldn’t have even had to swear to the Creed, I told you Mandalorians didn’t always marry other Mandalorians. But…you would have been treated differently. As someone’s bride and not as a warrior. You wouldn’t have been seen as an equal, more so as a wife…”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, then, “They would have spoken to you differently, treated you differently. Often when…When you tell me that I’m speaking to you like a child I catch myself speaking to you the way they would. A thing of fragility. Clans protect each other, even other members wives who are not warriors…And sometimes that means scolding them.”</p><p> </p><p>Din paused, then, “I don’t mean to do that, it’s habit.”</p><p> </p><p>It made sense to her though. Because he never spoke to Cara the way he did her at times, and she hadn’t noticed him speak that way to Bo-Katan or Fennec. Just her…Scolding was the correct word, like a child that was going to hurt itself. But maybe that was how he had been taught to see people that couldn’t fight, that weren’t trained to defend themselves. Fragility. Things that could get hurt or broken. Evangeline questioned, “Did you mean what you said? About me being fragile?”</p><p> </p><p>His dark eyes found hers. It almost looked like he was guilty of some dark desire, but she didn’t know…As he hesitated and didn’t answer for a long moment. Suddenly though his head nodded slowly, and he admitted as if it was a sin, “Yes. I like it…You’re good and you’re tender hearted. You…you even cry for people that have tried to hurt you. I could never be that, maybe it fascinates me. Maybe I like the way you look at me, even when I’m angry at you – with all of this trust in your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Din breathed into her ear, “When I’m inside of you, fucking you…Taking everything I want, and you just spread your legs wider and whimper underneath me…I almost can’t stand it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled shakily, then, “I cry because…because I don’t think people should die because of me.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand moved from her abdomen to take the side of her head, thumb going under her jaw and lifting. Evangeline blinked up at him, and he spoke, tone hard and unforgiving, “I should have done something before you took that spice. I should have killed everyone…But for some reason I didn’t, and I won’t let that happen again. That’s not because of you, that’s because of who I am, and because I have a duty as your husband to protect you. And also just because it pisses me off…I don’t know any other way to explain it to you. I would rather kill them than lose you or Grogu or the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline croaked, the hold still tilting her jaw upward, “Do you believe in forgiveness?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Din stated bluntly, “Not when it comes to the people I care about.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his hand went to her breast and she gasped. Her eyes blinked, jaw coming down a bit so she could look at him. His expression changed…Into hunger but also…Also a look of needing to prove something. His eyes glanced to her chest where he had pulled the blanket from her grasp to get to them, and he questioned her, “Do they hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes,” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, his hand becoming a bit gentler in his massaging and squeezing, before he moved to the other one. He paid that one a bit of attention, and Evangeline was confused – though she took in the feeling as his tongue swiped over her nipple. He kissed the sides, hand sliding down between her legs, she opened them to welcome his fingers. He sat up a bit, obviously so he could watch her facial expressions. He commented in a groan, “This is what I meant…spreading your legs to let me have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, he slipped in three digits to join the two. Evangeline still felt worn and sensitive from earlier, still a bit wet despite his attempts to clean her up. Her body responded naturally, moving her hips down to meet the fingers that came in and out of her. He used his free hand to caress her cheek with the back of his knuckles where he sat above her and he asked in a raspy voice, “Do you believe in forgiveness, Evangeline?”</p><p> </p><p>Her head nodded, and she barely got the word out, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed deeper, causing her to cry out, “You can’t forgive those men…They’re pieces of shit. They shouldn’t have even been breathing the same air as you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, gasping with each push inside of her but she managed to ground the words out past gritted teeth, “Do you…feel that way…about just them? Or…anyone that wants to get in my pants?”</p><p> </p><p>His expression contorted and his fingers stretched her further, and Evangeline whimpered softly, eyes shutting as he put in more pressure, and she felt overwhelmed again. Her back arched higher than before, and he took her hand with his free one, pressing her palm to his lips. Her bare body was displayed below him as the blanket was removed the rest of the way. Din then pushed her wrist above her head and pressed that one wrist down into the pillow. He leaned towards her, fingers taking her fully and her legs were shaking as he growled, “What? Do you want me to get you a ring for your finger? So everyone knows?”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, “That won’t stop them though. Maybe I should just shoot anyone that looks at you wrong. Or put that damned tracker back on your wrist for everyone to see. Make you wear a necklace with the symbol of my clan.”</p><p> </p><p>The wetness made a slick sound in the room, bouncing off the metal walls. Evangeline panted louder, cries behind each exhale and the look on his face said he was eating each little sound up like it was worth millions of credits. Studying her expressions and taking mental images of her body writhing with pleasure, completely naked and pleading. Evangeline’s head turned and she shut her eyes, “Din, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what, baby?” He sounded soft again, it was giving her whiplash.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to…” Her voice broke, “I want…”</p><p> </p><p>She heard him hum before he shifted. He moved further down, taking her hips and lifting them, giving his fingers a better angle as her lower back was lifted from the mattress. He started moving the three fingers in and out slower, spreading them wider as his thumb played with the outside, massaging and circling. He sat on his knees for leverage as he worked rhythmically, clearly admiring his work as the wetness pooled down her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s face blushed when he chuckled deeply, “You’re so wet. Look how much you want me. Just my fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>She rocked herself forward, trying to get deeper. Evangeline looked at the ceiling, mouth opened and she was louder than she had been before. His tongue slid along her inner thigh, and she heard him say, “My angel.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers curled upward, and she shut her eyes again tightly, trying to contain the sounds from getting any louder as she bit down on her lip. He must have noticed the reaction, because he curled them again and again, and she felt several jolts through her body, like electricity. A thumb slid over her hip and he questioned, “Do you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Her head nodded, she couldn’t speak and he chuckled softly…Something he rarely did as he curled them over and over again, pushing ever so slowly each time. It felt like the slow way they had made love before…Careful. The buildup was blinding, and Evangeline felt it coming before it happened, causing her to clamp over her mouth as she cried out, tightening around his fingers, and she felt her body go warm like a shock – body rising and then falling. His fingers continued to move – though they slowed considerably and stopped curling in response to her high, allowing her body to ride it down. Her eyes watered from the pleasure and the fog that took over her mind once more…His fingers left her and she felt empty without him. She made eye contact with him, and she watched him put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her as she kept her hand clamped over her own mouth, her chest shaky with each breath.</p><p> </p><p>When he removed his fingers from his mouth he leaned upward, pulling her hand away and claiming her lips for his own. She was uncoordinated with her movements, still unable to catch her breath. When he pulled away, his knuckle slid gently around her breast, caressing them. She knew his fascination with her body changes, and she simply flushed and averted her eyes as he continued to touch her, before leaning down and dragging his teeth over her nipple without force. Her brows furrowed, mouth parted as she looked at the ceiling, mind trying to catch up as he moved to the other nipple. He then slid his mouth over her collar bone, kissing repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You cum so easily now,” Din <em>definitely</em> was fascinated, “Does everything feel different?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, and nodded, “More sensitive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” He hummed as if he had suspected as such.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down for the second time. Evangeline still couldn’t catch her breath, turning to face him where he laid on his side. He leaned forward on the pillow, kissing her nose, and she giggled a little at the show of affection. She then murmured to him, “I’ll need to wash the sheets tomorrow…They smell like sex.”</p><p> </p><p>His head nodded. Evangeline’s voice was soft as his eyes closed, and her smile shifted into something of concern, her mind wandering away. Her expression fell and she spoke to him as if to a slumbering animal, “Din?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Din hummed, “It’s sleep time now, Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Her voice trembled, “Just…I have to say something.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes still didn’t open, but she could tell he was waiting. She leaned forward, getting close enough that their foreheads were touching. She breathed the words in a whisper, so quiet almost even she couldn’t hear herself, “I think I might die.”</p><p> </p><p>This got his attention. She flinched when his eyes snapped open and his head shot up. She continued to lay there against the pillow, her whisper having been so soft it could have been a cloud, her eyes pleading with him not to get upset. He questioned, voice harsh though, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline repeated, after chewing her lower lip…</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m going to die.”</p><p> </p><p>Din grabbed her face on one side, the other pressed into the pillow so he couldn’t reach as she shut her eyes to avoid the look he was giving her. It was fear masked by rage – as always. He wasn’t good at showing fear, or feeling helpless. She hadn’t known how to say it. It had been in the back of her mind since Nevarro. He growled, “What the hell do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“My dream,” She looked at him, looking sorry, “About being alone when the baby comes. I thought maybe <em>you</em> were going to die…I’m almost sure someone will. But I’m starting to think it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” His head shook and she tried to nod hers in argument, but he spoke fiercely to her, “Fuck no. You’re not going to die. Neither of us are going to die.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline croaked, a tear slipping through, “Din, listen to me – it’s okay. It’s okay if I do, because you’re wonderful and you’ll be a good father to the baby and to Grogu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut. <em>Up</em>.” Din snapped, sitting up and dragging her with him. He held her upper arms, tight and unmoving, and she placed her hands on his bare chest gently, teary eyes begging him to understand as he went on, venom in his teeth, “You aren’t dying. After I finish these bounties, I’m going to find us a place to stay, you’re going to give birth, you’re going to do amazing. And you’ll cry and it’s going to hurt, but you’re going to do it – and the baby is going to be healthy. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head at him, “The universe isn’t under your thumb, my love. There are things we don’t understand, I told you. It’s not all armor and weapons, sometimes it’s brokenness and grief, and lonely. We are here a moment…Only a moment, and I have loved you for what has felt like every moment I’ve been alive. So please…Please love our children the same way if I go.”</p><p> </p><p>Din grabbed her face, releasing one of her arms as he ordered, “You’re not allowed to die. I’m not giving you permission. You’re interpreting it wrong…or <em>something</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone is going to die there,” Evangeline felt warm tears on her face, “And I keep thinking –“</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough,” He bit out, “Alright? That’s <em>enough</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” A sob shook her body, “Please listen to me. It’s not as scary as you think…dying is not a brick wall of nothing – it’s boundless, like us. We aren’t just little pieces, we’re made of things that last eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>Din hissed, giving her a slight shake, “I’m not a seer. Death is death, and if it means you’re apart from me, it’s not happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline reached up her shaky hands, and held his face, smiling sadly, “You can’t decide that. It’s not anyone’s decision, it never is. Or else you’d have your mother and father, and I would have mine. Grogu would have his temple and his Jedi. I’m begging you not to let it turn into hate. You have to forgive the universe…sometimes, it’s cruel and unfair, sometimes it’s quite painful – but we have so many wonderful things. We have Grogu, and the baby…And our friends on Nevarro. We even met Boba and Fennec, and they helped us. We have done so much good, the universe is still a beautiful place, please…”</p><p> </p><p>She was embraced so tightly she could hardly breathe. His hand wrapped into her hair, and she could feel his heart beating out of his chest, and he was shaking with what she knew to be anger and resentment. His voice came through when his mouth pressed to her ear, “You’re <em>not</em> dying.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shut, giving in. Slowly, he lowered the two of them back, gently pushing her into the mattress and he didn’t let her pull away. He shook her slightly again in the embrace, “Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline relented, and nodded…</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Can I ask something?”</p>
<p>Mando only hummed and she went on…</p>
<p>“What made you change your mind?”</p>
<p>His eyes shifted under his helmet and he stared at her…</p>
<p>“The future.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is very mature, and it also has brief moments of dissociation on Evangeline's part because she's still going through it.</p>
<p>Actually, Din is really the one going through it this chapter, the boy needs therapy. Someone needs to fund it for him, cause he's making rash decisions out here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, Mando didn’t know how he was expected to. Not after what she had told him. What she had told him, in a small and frightened voice that he had only become angry towards. As if the insinuation itself set everything on fire…And awakened a burning rage he didn’t know how to counteract. Even just the prospect, the words, the thought of it made everything inside of him hurt. Stumbling and every cell in his body screamed to protect her – but how could he from something he could not see or understand? It was like trying to protect someone from something nonexistent. And every feral piece of him that had cut into people who had dared harm her was slamming into his chest and there was no where to direct that rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at her naked body, her thigh lifted slightly over the blankets, her chest exposed with the pillow tucked under her arm where she laid on her side facing him. He was propped against the wall behind them, studying her relaxed face. He didn’t know how she could sleep after that. How her breathing was so even, her skin glowing in the dim lighting – beautiful as if untouched, like he hadn’t fucked her into oblivion a few hours before. He reached out, sliding his knuckles over her ankle, up the side of her calf and over the bruise on her thigh where he had injected the needles. He then slid over her hip, the side of her abdomen and breast until he stopped at her jaw. Maybe he really would have her wear his symbol. The same one he had Grogu wear. Proof of to whom she belonged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>“I think I might die.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Even just remembering the words made him angry. She had sounded so small, like telling a child their pet had died, instead of telling her husband that she had dreamed of her own demise. Or what she interrupted as such. A part of him was in denial over it. But a part of him could not process what would harm her, every possibility going through his head. She had said the dream was her in labor…And of someone dying, the baby crying. If the baby was crying – that told him the kid was at least alive at birth. So what then? Who then? Would she die in childbirth? He knew such a thing happened, but there was so much technology now – it seemed so slim. He gritted his teeth, looking at her abdomen. His voice broke through the quiet, low and rocky as he pressed his hand to her stomach, leaning close…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen,” He spoke to the child. The logical part of him knew the child did not understand him, but Evangeline had said many times that the kid responded to his voice as he continued, as if warning, “Do <em>not</em> hurt your mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other logical part of him knew that if childbirth was the danger…It was not the child’s doing. It was an infant, existing because of Mando’s actions. But the shock was still inside of him, he had been given little chance to think through it the way he usually would, and he felt almost apologetic as soon as the words left his mouth. She had told him…to take care of the baby and Grogu if she did in fact die, but a part of him was afraid – afraid he’d resent his own kid if she did. There was this irrational part of his brain that needed to protect her, that needed to keep her safe – but what if the thing putting her in danger was her own body?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way, he was sorry he had said it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando leaned away, before moving to her face, pressing his mouth to hers forcefully. He felt her startle awake, and her head pulled back, staring up at him in confusion. When they made eye contact, he ordered, “Wake up. We need to head to our next bounty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked at him, still looking shocked and perplexed as he moved away and stood from the bed, completely bare before her. She blushed – he noticed she still did even though she had seen him unclothed many times before. He couldn’t hide the tenseness in his shoulders and voice…the way he was so outwardly upset. Her eyes had averted to look away from him, as he moved towards the compartment on the wall, grabbing clothing out of it and tossing some items to her on the bed. She looked back at him, brows furrowed downward, and she took the clothes he had tossed her before murmuring, “So quickly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Mando answered sharply, as he brought his own clothes to the refresher where he had left his armor. Evangeline was quick to move from the bed, bringing the blanket with her and pressing it to her body as she stood and nearly tripped over it under her feet and around her ankles. Mando grunted in annoyance as he quickly stepped forward, stopping her from faceplanting on the floor, and she held onto him and the blanket – before looking up sheepishly and giving a shy smile to try and humor him…But he could not be humored. He steadied her, then ordered once more, “Get dressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” She croaked, sounding weak as he turned away and she took his arm to stop him. He did not yank away, even though he almost felt burned by the touch as he looked back at her. She shook her head, “W…What did I do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando ground his teeth, “Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re angry,” Evangeline whispered, “I…I’m sorry…For what I said last night. I just – I couldn’t not tell you anymore –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cut her off, “You suspected this since your dream, and you said nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Evangeline shook her head quickly, “No, no…I really – I thought it was you, but then I kept replaying it over and over again…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trailed off. He stared down at her, she was so small. She would have never been able to hide the pregnancy like she had planned, there was nothing to hide it within. Truthfully, he didn’t know anymore. She had planned to hide the baby from him…The only reason he had found out was because of the Imps, and even then she had tried to deny it when Gideon had said something on the ship. So what if she wasn’t telling the truth about this? She did so much to try to spare feelings and it just ended up hurting more in the end. Her grey eyes were round and wide – looking up at him as if pleading. Mando stepped forward, shoulders taut as she moved back until she met the wall behind her. His head tilted, and she breathed deeply, still looking perplexed and overwhelmed. Mando grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it open, exposing her to him and he saw her swallow – as it was pulled from the tight hold between her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He questioned, “Remember when you tried to hide this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face crumbled a bit, as if in pain before she croaked, “Yes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you were going to keep hiding it,” He said firmly, “Hiding it and hiding it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando knew she could tell what he was insinuating. A question of belief and trust. She shut her eyes, moving her head away and he continued to hold the blanket open – waiting for her to respond. It felt like going through stages of grief, back and forth, and the denial was intermingling with the anger. When her eyes fluttered open again, she murmured, “I’m sorry…I didn’t want to scare you…And look, now you’re frightened, you’re thinking of it, you’re pale.”</p>
<p>He wished he had on his helmet. Looking down at her, he knew she could see his face – she could see a vulnerability he wanted hidden. His eyes bore into her, dug holes on her precious skin, her lovely lips, her pretty face. He closed the blanket again, allowing her to conceal herself, but he stepped closer, pressing to her. Evangeline stared into his eyes – as if trying to find him. As if undeterred by the rage to meet his gaze. Mando questioned lowly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you die in childbirth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, “I don’t know…I don’t…Understand what I saw, my love. It was dark and painful, and a baby was crying – I think it was our baby. It hurt <em>so</em> much. Like I was never going to be okay again…Like I was losing everything. But I was so happy to hear it cry. Like it was the…best thing I had ever heard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The best thing…Of course she would be dying and find something wonderful. His eyes flitted to her abdomen. The words earlier had been misplaced to a child that had no idea of the world around it. But he loved Evangeline. Grogu loved Evangeline. Losing her would be the worst outcome he could consider. He took her face, he knew he wasn’t gentle as he did so and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her hard. She was pressed into the wall behind her, his body rocking into hers. He spoke between breaths, his mouth on hers, “I won’t let you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whimpered into the kiss, reaching up to run her hands through his hair and she managed to reply, “You can’t –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cut her off, pulling her towards the bed suddenly and he could see the disorientation of her face at being shoved onto the mattress. He stood above her, dragging her to the edge of the bed, and he moved her thighs open, pushing his fingers inside of her without warning. She looked at him, before her eyes shut and her mouth opened in that beautiful shape. He used his free hand to hold her thigh close, and he spoke sharply, “I won’t <em>let</em> you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe this was the only way he could feel in control. To animalistically ravage her as if it would mean her body was under his command, and maybe it wouldn’t kill her in the end. This was probably some kind of spiral, he was already losing his mind. Her body jolted with each push of his fingers, he had fucked her so much in the past several hours between being inside of her and his fingers, she was still soft and smooth for his taking. She whined when he pushed harder, and faster, curling the digits. Mando swallowed – squeezing her thigh as tightly as he could, pressing in as he watched her tremble and shake, opening her eyes in just the slightest to look at him standing at the end of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to live a hundred years,” Mando said, voice breathy as he watched her back arch in awe, “I’m going to marry you again, bed you every night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was wet, and he watched as the pleasure melted into her pretty face, hair messy from sleep and face still soft from having just woken up. His fingers were working quickly, wanting to draw out every cry and whine, watching to see what he could do to her, and wanting to convince himself that there was far too much life in her for him to lose her. Suddenly though, her eyes opened, and she whined past her lips, “Din, Din…Stop…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The command made him still immediately. Concern overtook him, and he quickly removed his fingers from inside of her, her chest shaky, rising and falling rapidly. Maybe he had been too rough. He moved over her, between her thighs, eyes softening considerably from the feral and hungry stare he had worn moments before. She opened and closed her eyes a few times catching her breath, before he questioned her, voice sounding like stones, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t reply, just reached up and took his face. She smoothed his hair from his forehead, her wetness still felt on him where he had climbed over her, and he felt hard still against her. She looked bleary as she murmured to him, voice always so soothing, “Din…it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando almost scoffed, maybe he did as he shook his head bitterly, “Not if you die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Even</em> if I die,” Evangeline whispered, “The universe will keep going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand reached up and he took her face, maybe too roughly, but he wanted her to fucking listen…to understand, “You don’t get it. I will burn everything to the fucking ground.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you won’t,” She seemed so sure, so sincere, even though he heard a hint of fear, “You’ll love Grogu, and you’ll love our baby…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Mando couldn’t help the darkness that left his mouth – and he knew he didn’t mean it as soon as he said it…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I love it if it kills you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she looked horrified. Completely startled by the words, but he was so bitter…Maybe bitter towards her for making this out to be okay. She had just dropped a bomb on him, and she croaked, mouth quivering and he saw tears spring up in her eyes, “Never say that. Never say that again, that’s a cruel thing to think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yeah…He had made her cry. She was certainly crying. Probably more than he had seen her cry in a while – more than she had cried when she had told him of her fear. That was all it was…Was a fear, it had never been something set in stone. She had been trying to share a worry with him and he had blown it out of proportion. Guilt settled in like weights in his stomach, conviction. He hadn’t meant the words. Quickly, he cradled the side of her face, and shushed her, pressing his mouth to her cheek to try and rectify his mistaken words. He mumbled into her skin, “Shhhh, baby I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t think that,” Evangeline managed to sob out, and he tried to remove the tears as quickly as they were coming. He didn’t want to see them, especially when he had been the one to inflict it in all of his blind anger of the morning – he was sleep deprived, he had mulled over it all night watching her naked body sleep, and it had made him hateful for a moment, but none of it was true. Evangeline continued on weakly, “It loves you more than it loves me. It’s perfect…it’s perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” He relented, clumsily caressing her face. Comforting had always been so hard, “I didn’t mean that. I didn’t…Evangeline…I’m fucking scared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth found her throat, kissing and sucking gently. He felt her legs open wider, clearly able to sense what he wanted, what he needed. He took it as permission to push his hips forward into her, sliding between the warmth there – and her body welcomed him. He let out an exhale as she clenched around him and her head tilted backward, still crying as she wrapped her legs around him. Mando gritted his teeth, beginning to rock as he repeated, “I’m…terrified…I can’t…I can’t lose you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando growled as his hips dug deeply into her and she let out a quiet sound of pleasure. It was probably one of the oddest moments they had made love, grief blinding each thrust of their bodies into each other and he didn’t know why he needed to be inside of her so badly. Again, he thought it was control, having her there, having her so close – he could stop anything from harming her or their unborn child. His words had hurt her though, tears still falling, but she had still welcomed him inside of her. She was still pushing her hips up to meet him with his thrusts, still crying out and gripping his shoulders as he leaned over the edge of the bed, feet still touching the floor as he took her over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then it changed…The control did – and she took his face…Putting his mouth to hers before she spoke into the kiss, “The universe <em>is</em> beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was feeding the thought he knew, taking advantage of the pleasure coursing through his body to plant the seed there – the association. She went on, slowing his thrusts with a simple twist of her hips and suddenly she had taken control even though she was below him – forcing each push to be restrained and slowed as she smiled into his mouth, despite the tears still being damp on her face, “You can’t control everything with your body and strength…Your control of my body can only go so deep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, her hips came up, tightening around him and her eyes opened, and his face contorted, a moan leaving him – sounding vulnerable and accepting the love she was giving him…The love she was making to him. Where he had been fueled by a need to take – to control and to keep her alive, she was fueled simply by love and it was effortless for her to turn the thrust of his body in her favor. Din shut his eyes, mouth parting but he almost couldn’t speak as she moved against him. He bit her lower lip, hard, before pressing his forehead to hers and he gasped out, “I can try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will fail,” He could listen to her soft tone all day, “Because…It’s no one’s choice…but we can hope…that it’s all just a dream…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words broke, her being wracked with the pushing of their bodies together – wet and messy in the early morning. Suddenly, she relented her control, allowing him to push in and out of her quickly, her body jolting each time he shoved inside of her, and her head throwing itself back – mouth open with a cry. Each time her body jerked in response to him inside of her, he felt warmth come over him…She was beautiful, being fucked out of her mind, eyes rolling back and gasping for air. Mando reached over her, grabbing the sheets beside her head and he angled himself better, putting a knee on the edge of the mattress to go faster. Small cries fell from her lips, high pitched and lovely. Like a goddess under his body – one he could only tame for a moment, but she could take back control anytime she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s mind filled with heat, and he came with cry of his own…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fell over her, stopping himself to prop over her body as he inhaled and exhaled heavily. Her hands pressed against his chest, soothing him – comforting him. This wasn’t just for pleasure, to make love, and she knew it. She knew it was some kind of breakdown and he couldn’t conceal that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body had become the only safe place he could find, somewhere to blind out the fears and the thoughts. The only place that offered peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando pressed his forehead to the mattress beside her head, smoothing her hair down as he listened to her breathe as well, and he muttered into the fabric, “Fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued to smooth her hair, and he felt her slender arms wrap around him and hug him. An embrace like she always gave when emotions were high, her way of comforting. The pieces of her that made him want to protect her so much more. Mando turned his head into hair and he gasped the words out, “What are you doing to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like that night he had woken her, rubbing himself to her thigh…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” Evangeline whispered to him, “Loving someone is not an act of war.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn it, sometimes it felt like it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers tightened, and he pulled her hair slightly as he spoke to her from deep within his chest, ribcage rumbling, “We’re going to do this…When the baby comes…Somehow, we’re all going to get through it. It’s the only thought I’m entertaining. No one is dying. Not you, and not me, and not our children. We’ve come too fucking far, and I won’t have it go any other way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando leaned up and took her jaw, “When we hear the crying for the first…it’ll be wonderful like you said. And it’ll be perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were still watery from where he had made her cry…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head nodded, and she spoke weakly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…please. That’s what I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their next stop was going to be Kijimi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din had said it was a planet of only criminals really, without any form of government other than gangs. She had never heard of it before, but he had told her it was frigid and mountainous, which didn’t seem like a very fun trip, but it was somewhere new and she didn’t mind so much. Especially after everything that had happened, she longed for an escape…Something new to look at, and Din was being awfully quiet after the morning conversation. Evangeline had busied herself with Grogu, feeding him and organizing the ship a bit from their ordeal, medical supplies were still strewn everywhere and despite Din insisting she should rest, she couldn’t bring herself to sit in the silence of the cockpit like he seemed to want her to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew he just wanted her presence, but she could still feel his anger. And maybe she was angry too – about what he said about the baby, even if she knew he hadn’t meant it; when he said it…it had been a mistake. She was mad he had said it anyway. Maybe that wasn’t fair of her, she had dropped a terrible and worrisome bomb on him – but she had just…she had been seeking comfort in that moment and it had turned into something so terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline slid her hand over her abdomen, before wrapping up the used needle and discarding it. Grogu was waddling around, following her in their hyperspace travel. He seemed to sense the tenseness on the ship, and she was apologetic silently towards him. It was hard to be little when adults were fighting – she remembered the few arguments her parents had when she was small and she did not understand their disagreements. Once she finished, and shoved the bed back into the wall freeing the space, Evangeline turned to him, her cloak spinning with her. She had dressed herself warm since Din had said it would be cold on Kijimi. Grogu’s arms reached for her once he had her attention and she smiled at him, lifting him into her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, sweet one,” Evangeline murmured to him in a motherese tone, “I’m afraid it might be awkward for a bit to come. Sometimes…Sometimes it’s just hard to grow up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She frowned a bit, running her index finger over his brow and his eyes crossed to look up at it. This drew light laughter from her lungs, bouncing off the walls of the ship and the baby grinned in response to the sound. He always made her feel better. The way he radiated with love and admiration and trust. It counteracted the conversation from earlier…With Din’s body over her – grieving something they weren’t even sure was going to happen. Her eyes moved around the room, not finding anything else to do. She looked at the ladder that led below to the men that were frozen in carbonite. A part of her felt weary…Still haunted by what the drugs had made her see and how real it had felt. Her face turned blank, eyes going devoid until she felt the baby tug at her hair and she inhaled…Before she could leave herself completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an odd reaction – one she had never experienced before last night. Leaving her body and having so much trouble returning to it. She supposed it was a coping mechanism…Her fight or flight had always been to run, but what was one to do when the thoughts were inside their own head? She supposed abandon it. Leave the thoughts behind, and the body – and she didn’t like the way she couldn’t control when it happened. She blinked blearily as if suddenly waking up and she stared at Grogu…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held him closer…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, she sat on the floor, keeping Grogu close to her body and it felt as if her heart had skipped several beats, eyes darting to the ladder. A cold sweat broke out on her back, and she shut her eyes, not allowing herself to leave again – to stay where she was despite how hard it felt. The baby started crying, and Evangeline imagined the vision, the blood and the distant child screaming that was not Grogu – but this was Grogu crying…Clearly feeling through the Force that she was in turmoil and she felt guilt mount as she pulled him back to look at him, shaking her head as she spoke shakily…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” She tried to reassure, but her vision was blurry around the edges, “I promise. I just need a second.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, she set the child aside, grabbing the wall and pushing herself to her feet. It was an irrational fear, of that room below where the men were held. Frozen. Irrational thoughts of Din torturing him and removing his hands and the bleeding that had probably resulted. Her mind was making up the moments she had only heard and not seen. The screaming came with images of his face contorted and Evangeline felt nauseous, pressing her palm to the side of her head as she muttered to herself, “Okay, okay, okay…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline lowered herself to the floor again, her body rebelling as she leaned forward on her hands, sitting on her knees. Grogu waddled over, still making those crying sounds as he tugged on the sleeve of her cloak. The room was spinning and she shut her eyes only a moment, but when she opened them again – suddenly it was no longer just her and the baby, but Din was there too…Or Din in his helmet and armor, dressed for the day. She could see her pale reflection looking back at her in his helmet, and she blinked at him – his hand grabbing her arm where she was doubled over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ears were ringing until she heard him say, “…look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline exhaled slowly, and stared at him a long moment, as he went on, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was probably not the best time to have an episode, especially with death fresh on his mind and his hand was almost bruising. Evangeline shook her head, leaning back just to sit on her legs as she took in a deep breath to calm the stuttering in her chest. She glanced at the ladder that would lead below and she felt lightheaded as she murmured to herself…an excuse, “I think I need to eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you fall?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt him push her hair behind her ear, but she couldn’t look from the ladder as she shook her head slowly, “No…I’m just lightheaded.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Din sounded relieved that it was all it was. It made sense, not eating and being so far along in her pregnancy would make someone feel unwell. When she finally tore her eyes away, Grogu was staring up at her – and she knew even in his child way of understanding he did not believe her. But he could not voice it to Din so she didn’t mind the disbelief, and Din assisted her to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both she and Grogu went up top into the cockpit with Din, and the moment she sat in the chair beside him, she was handed a protein bar and water. He had even opened it for her, which was good because her hands were shaking so much she didn’t know if she could. She was quick to shove it in her mouth, hoping it would steady some of the unease in her head, but now that she was away from the ladder – she was feeling a bit steadier inside of herself. Her thoughts and emotions back into place, and Grogu sat in Din’s lap as he turned from her, returning his attention to the hyperspace before them. The blue reflected off her of grey eyes, and Evangeline spoke past the food in her mouth, “How far?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A few more hours,” He responded gruffly, then changed the topic, “You should yell if you feel like that again, the only reason I heard you was because the kid was crying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt guilty for making the baby cry, but she lied smoothly, “I was fine…I really think I just got hungry –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if in response to her lying to its father, the baby inside of her sent a sharp kick into her ribs and Evangeline dropped the water bottle in her hand. Luckily it was still closed, but she shut her eyes tightly, and pressed a hand to her lower chest, letting out an irritated whimper. Din jerked, taking her wrist that was still holding the protein bar and she swallowed the remnants that were in her mouth as she opened her eyes. Could the baby even truly understand a lie? Evangeline groaned, “Ow…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Din asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It kicked me,” Evangeline huffed, frowning, “Kicked the <em>crap</em> out of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din hummed, releasing her wrist and pressing his own fingers over where she had hers. She could feel it, thinking in there – a protectiveness towards Din and clearly it hadn’t heard what he had said this morning, or if not, it didn’t care. It responded to his touch with a few more pushes of what she imagined were its feet against his hand, though these didn’t hurt…She wondered if she would ever get used to it. Grogu whined in Din’s lap and reached for her, and Evangeline shoved the rest of her protein bar in her mouth before grabbing him and bringing him over. At least Grogu would take her side, wrapping his small hands in the front of her shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something frustrating about being reprimanded by a baby that was inside of her own body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s pushing turned into a thumb caressing the spot at the bottom of her ribs. She knew his gaze was not on her, and he said nothing more, before removing his hand and turning away. Evangeline adjusted Grogu in her lap, and she heard Din mutter beneath the modulator, “We need to hurry with these bounties.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Evangeline questioned, looking concerned by the tone in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s getting too close to your due date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shivered at the thought. Truthfully, she had forgotten she would eventually have to give birth to the baby…At least she did sometimes. Or maybe she just pretended she wouldn’t. She bit the inside of her mouth, sneaking a glance at the side of his head, before she stuttered, “M-maybe we could just…not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was stupid. But she said stupid things when she was scared. She said stupid things and Din said cruel things, such as what he had said about the baby earlier. She only heard him sigh, he didn’t even bother to look at her as he responded, “It’s too late for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just mean…” Evangeline exhaled, “I dunno…there’s got to be some rich person way of having a baby, right? Where they can just take it out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din answered, “I have never heard of such a thing. Even the richest people on Coruscant have their children like everyone else. It’s an unfortunate side effect of being a human. If you get pregnant and give birth, it hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pouted, “And what do you know about it hurting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely nothing,” His voice was devoid of anything…She could still feel his upset from earlier coming off in waves, “But I’ve heard Mandalorian women trained to endure torture scream behind closed doors until a baby’s crying almost always silenced it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed. She nearly whimpered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make me feel better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes burned. He didn’t look at her and he said nothing. Evangeline recognized this from him…a sort of shut out. He had done it to her before, when he couldn’t deal with whatever was happening. Similar to the weeks they spent in silence when he had first found out about the pregnancy, those weeks he could barely look at her and she was left in one of the loneliest places she had ever been. And then she was scolded every time she tried to rectify that loneliness. Her eyes casted downward, seeing Grogu looking up at her, and his tiny hand reached up, unable to get to her face – though she knew he wanted to touch it. Instead she took his hand in her own and leaned down, kissing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din looked at them then, until she pulled her lips away and Grogu cooed happily, despite the fact her eyes were teary. A gloved hand reached over, and placed a palm on the back of her head, causing her to shut her eyes as his thumb caressed the back of her skull. She knew where he was emotionally, this clumsy form of comfort was all he could offer her. Beyond fucking her, it was the best he could do in his moment of grief that had not been realized by anything terrible. Maybe dread was a better word – rather than grief. The anticipation of something they weren’t even sure of yet. His index finger then swiped under her eye before the tear could even fall and he pulled away, still staring ahead at the space before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat there for hours, unmoving as Grogu alternated between sleeping or squirming in her lap. At some point he wanted down and she allowed him to wander away, leaning herself back in the chair and swiveling it a bit in her own boredom and heaviness, ignoring her emotions despite the child kicking her repeatedly, though not as hard as the first assault. She was starting the think the baby was angry that it didn’t have as much room as it used to, but she couldn’t do anything about that. She wasn’t terribly short, but she hadn’t exactly been gifted with hips meant for carrying a baby. It was as if all the issues from that morning had stressed it out so much and it was letting that frustration out on her organs, trying to stretch as much as was offered to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, she jumped when Din took her by her arm and pulled her forward. She had closed her eyes only just a moment when he had done so, and she blinked up at him, almost in shock at him standing in front of her suddenly. She didn’t get to say anything before something was being slipped over her neck – and she took it, staring down at it. It was a necklace, one like Grogu always wore beneath his clothing. Her brows furrowed as he loomed over her, and she didn’t recognize the skull of the creature she saw, running her fingers over it. Din spoke behind the helmet…voice sounding hard and unforgiving as it had been the entirety of the morning…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll wear that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked confused, brows tugged together as she glanced back at the baby, then up at Din again. He was standing above her like a shadow of a person – and she ran her thumbs over it again, feeling each sharp piece of the metal. Slowly, she shook her head, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means you’re under my protection,” Din answered, “You and Grogu. I told you, I needed to put something on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline laughed a little, but it was breathless and perplexed, “You said that while you were having sex with me…You always say things like that while having your way; you enjoy when I’m submissive to you during –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll wear it,” He said again, interrupting her, maybe embarrassed by her reading of him and what he found erotic in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no room for argument in his voice, and Evangeline sighed, looking back at the symbol before leaning back again, sitting low in the set, nearly laying in it. She set her arms on either side of her, bringing the object close to her face to study it with her head pressed to the back of the chair. She muttered to herself, almost in a mocking tone, “Yes, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head and moved back to his own seat. Silently, she brought the necklace to her lips, whispering a quiet blessing over it, before she released it just as they came out of hyperspace. Evangeline sat forward quickly, and by habit alone, Din stuck out his arm to stop her from standing in excitement at seeing the new planet. He had grown too used to her, she would need to find other ways to drive him crazy soon. She turned, gesturing for Grogu to come back to her as they entered the landing cycle and Evangeline questioned, “Is that Kijimi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Din told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to her and she could hear seriousness in his tone, “Listen…This place isn’t going to be like Coruscant. Even if we did run into bullshit there – it was relatively tame compared to this planet. There’s no government, the only wealthy people are crime lords. I’m not leaving you and Grogu alone on the ship, you’re going to come with me to track this guy down…I won’t find him today – but when I do you two won’t be there. Today is just recon but please…Where we’re going, keep your mouth shut.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline narrowed her eyes, “Asking me to stay quiet would suffice instead of speaking to me that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, then, “I…I’m sorry. I just need you to understand…After the past few days…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din trailed off, and Evangeline understood. Truthfully, after her little episode down below where the world had started to close in, she didn’t want to be the center of attention any longer either. She didn’t want people looking at her. She wanted men to stay away. Evangeline nodded her head mutely, eyes casting downward as she leaned back in the chair to wait for the landing cycle to end. As they entered the atmosphere, she could see the mountains below, snow flurrying down towards the ground. There were lights lining the mountains, cities built on the cliffsides, made of both stone and wood – streets of stairs to climb up and down. Her head tilted, absentmindedly running her fingers over Grogu’s ears as she studied it. It was night, dark on the planet and their torches burned. It looked quaint, not like something crime lords would run – but looks were always deceiving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they touched down, Din wasted no time before standing, and Evangeline lifted the baby, following behind him. They went into the belly of the ship and she watched him begin to get his weapons together from the compartment in the wall and she herself prepared the sling she had made on Coruscant to carry the baby, this time adjusting it so he could sit high on her back and peer over her shoulder. She casted glances to Din’s back as they moved silently, as if tolerating each other’s presence. Not angrily, but as if he wore an open wound and she was only making it fester. Finally though, she broke the quiet – questioning, “Where is this…recon gonna happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A gambling den,” Din replied, “They’re going to be playing sabacc. The bounty frequents places like that, and the man I’m meeting tonight might know where and when I can find him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt it was too close to when they had gone to see the Abyssin. At least sabacc was a card game, from what she knew – though she had no idea how it was played. Din turned to her, obviously having finished loading his weapons. He approached her, and when he was in arms reached, he reached out, freeing some of her hair that was trapped beneath the sling and pushing it from the baby’s reach where he peeked over her shoulder. Evangeline stared at her reflection in his helmet, imagining his brown eyes beneath staring down at her. Evangeline offered a small smile, knowing he was tense – knowing he was still upset and probably would be for some time to come now. Silently, he assisted her in putting her hood up, to protect against the cold and probably to hide her face she was sure. He was always telling her how pretty she was – but the only time it sounded like a compliment was when they were intimate. Any other time, he made it sound so terrible. His thumb slid across her lower lip, but he pulled away just as soon as he had done the gesture, causing her brows to pull downward and he moved to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, they were leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline walked behind him in step. The planet was fairly crowded, and despite the cold and darkness, along with the snow flitting down and sticking to the pieces of her long hair exposed from the hood, people crowded the stairs and streets, trading and buying. Evangeline longed to reach her hand out – to take Din’s hand, but in the moment, from the way he was walking and his shoulders were taut, he was Mando right now…Not Din. More like a handler than a husband. A guard than the father of her children. She made the mistake of making eye contact with a few people, their eyes following as if she had committed a sin and she would quickly avert them away. She wasn’t used to not being able to look at people, Din was so much better at keeping his face forward. She supposed she was too nosy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled her cloak in tight around herself as they climbed several steps, and Evangeline nearly slipped on the ice a few times. It was near the fifth flight or so that she did in fact slip, falling forward and hitting a middle-aged woman that was coming down. The woman’s box and objects flew to the ground and she cursed loudly and Evangeline pushed her hood from her face, apologizing profusely, “I-I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stupid girl!” She spat, several teeth missing as she started nabbing up her objects and when Evangeline went to grab one – the woman smacked her hand hard, causing her to pull away, holding the assaulted limb close to her chest as she stared with wide eyes. Evangeline swallowed thickly as the woman continued, “Ought to put a shock through you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up,” A modulated voice stated above them and Evangeline looked over to see Din there, looming. The woman looked surprised at the sight of a Mandalorian, and Evangeline still felt the urge to assist her in grabbing her things as Din went on, “I suggest you don’t say anything else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline exhaled sharply at his coldness towards the woman, and she went to grab another object again, but Din was quick to grab her arm and pull her to her feet. The baby on her back squirmed and Evangeline was pulled up the steps away from the woman who continued to put the things back into her box. He held her arm tightly, and Evangeline muttered, turning to look at him as she spoke softly, “I didn’t mean to. I was going to help –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s not the kind to help,” Din stated simply, “She would have just hit you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand released and this time moved to the small of her back, not walking in front of her this time as they continued. They moved in silence for several more moments, until suddenly Din veered off to one of the buildings, orange light coming from the window that led inside. He pushed her behind himself, putting his body between her and the door before he rapped his knuckles against it. It opened almost immediately, showing a Rodian, his green skin pulled into a frown as he looked at Din and what he could see of Evangeline. His large dark eyes seemed to study them – before he hummed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re all dealt in for the evening,” The Rodian stated, “Only the bar is open to guests.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m expected,” Din replied evenly, “I’m here to meet Jup Est.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes darted to the back of Din’s helmet before the Rodian stepped back and disappeared just a moment. When he returned, his frown had changed to a look of respect, stepping aside and Evangeline figured the change in expression had to do with whoever he had gone to converse with. Din moved forward into the building, and Evangeline followed, slowly lowering her hood and her eyes looked towards the ceiling and walls. There was a bar as had been said, with several guests sitting at it, smiling and drinking. Music played softly in the background, while a Twi’lek woman danced in what Evangeline felt was cage off to the side. She was bare from the waist up, and Evangeline averted her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Rodian brought them towards a back room, and the moment the door slid open – the smell of smoke filled her nose. There was a large table, lots of men sitting around it with a few women that were dressed in suits similar to the men. They looked like the kind of women that could absolutely step on her throat if they so chose to, the way Cara and Bo-Katan looked. Everyone’s heads turned upon there entrance, and the man at the head of the table – a large bald man with a round stomach held up his hands and clapped, “Ah! Mando!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din didn’t seem to react, but just moved forward when the man gestured, clearly telling the Rodian to pull up more chairs. Two more chairs were added to the large table, and when they were sitting down, the man…Evangeline supposed this was Jup Est, began to speak to Din, “You came at the right time. We just started a little drink and smoke break between games. What brings you into town, old friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Old friend. Evangeline’s eyes moved, and the other people were smoking, taking sips of their drinks and their eyes darted towards them curiously as well. Evangeline looked at the floor, trying to make herself scarce as she put her hands on her thighs and flattened her palms. A woman came over in a uniform, holding a tray with drinks and she offered a glass with brown liquid to Evangeline, which she took slowly, blinking up at the woman in confusion. The woman then sat a glass in front of Din as well. Evangeline brought the drink to her nose, smelling it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could even process what it was, Din reached over and took it from her hand wordlessly, setting it on the table. Right…It was probably alcohol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din answered the man, “I’m here on business. I’m looking for a bounty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm,” Jup Est responded, as if musing, tilting his head to look at Evangeline and once again she made the mistake of making eye contact. She saw his eyes dart to her necklace, and he gestured to her, ignoring Din’s words, “Who’s this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was quick to speak coldly, “No one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man reached out, daring to reach over Din and take her necklace between his fingers. His eyebrow raised and he smirked, “Doesn’t look like no one, old friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din removed his hand from her necklace and Evangeline sat stark still as Jup Est sat back fully, his hands up in surrender, but his face still looking amused. Despite the unnerving feeling from the room, the man himself didn’t seem scary…And Evangeline sensed nothing nefarious towards her from him. Not like the men in the carbonite. He mostly just seemed like an old man that was senile almost. But he chuckled, and answered, “Fine, fine, keep your secrets. Does this bounty have a name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Carr Baslik,” Din provided bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several heads in the room turned, and Jup Est let out a small sigh. His head tilted to the side and he tsked, “Ah…Carr. Funny you come for him – he and his gang have been a thorn in my side as of late. Killed four of my men last week, and they’ve been trying to infiltrate us…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a hush…And she watched Jup’s eyes scan the room…As if one of those people was there now. Evangeline swallowed thickly, as Jup went on, “Came in a few standard months ago and lost a game to me. When I tried to collect he lost it – he owes a lot of people a lot of money or territory. Tends to hang out at The Ridge, it’s a safe spot for him. It’s where all of his security hangs out. He prefers to kill the people he owes rather than just pay up like a man would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Ridge,” Din echoed, “Since when is that his territory?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jup scoffed, “Since his father died and he thought he was a big shot. Ran everything into the ground, if you ask me. A disgrace to an honorable businessman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt that was a sad thought. But she also felt their versions of ‘honorable businessman’ differed. Evangeline’s eyes continued to move among the people who seemed to be pretending they weren’t listening, but one man was making no move to hide the fact that he was. He was sitting near the other end of the table, and Evangeline felt her heart stutter when she could sense the anxiety rolling off of him. Infiltration. His presence was a liar, his attention was a joke. She reached over slowly, putting a hand on Din’s wrist and squeezing, before she turned her head and found he was staring at her under the helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of them is here,” She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din sounded confused, and Jup Est looked confused in return, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the man was staring, and Evangeline worried he could hear them, but she kept her voice low as she looked at her husband, eyes pleading for him to understand as people talked amongst themselves. She didn’t look at the man, but instead leaned near Din and murmured, head lowered, “The man at the end of the table…Blond hair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jup seemed to hear as well, but he made the mistake of looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was this beat…This beat of staring and Evangeline wanted to scold the older man, and Din’s head whipped around when her eyes widened towards him – clearly wanting to do the same and smack him for being so forward. Jup opened his mouth as if to say something, as if to shout and curse out the man so up front, but before he could – the blond man was jumping from his seat. Evangeline tensed at the sight of the blaster in his hand, and it fired a red streak – hitting Jup in the chest and sending him toppling over in his chair. Several other people stood in shock as the intruder continued to fire, and Din grabbed Evangeline by her arm, slinging her to the floor none-too-gently. She landed almost beneath the table on her hands and knees, hearing as Din fired and her head looked over to where Jup was gasping on his back, his chest bleeding through his suit and white button down. The baby squirmed behind her, as she crawled over to the man – kneeling over him and placing a hand over his, staring down at his pained expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he didn’t look intimidating. He just looked like an old man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes met her grey ones, his own bloodshot as if several vessels had broken due to the trauma to his body, but a strange expression fell over his and he gurgled past the blood in his throat…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…an angel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his eyes went blank – and his chest stilled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt that same feeling from the ship, her body turning off, but she shook her head to fight it down. It wasn’t the time or place, the sounds of blasters going off overhead filling her ears. Suddenly, there was a shout behind her, and Din’s body slammed into the wall. Evangeline’s eyes went wide, seeing red crimson from his arm where the armor stopped at the top of his forearm. His blaster fell from his hand, clearly unable to hold it from the trauma, and Evangeline’s head whipped around. Several people laid motionless on the floor, and Evangeline saw feet walking around the table. Quickly she scurried to Din, reaching over him, just as the blond man approached and she snatched up the blaster. She raised it and fired, her heart clenching when the blast hit the man’s hip, sending him sprawling and screaming in pain. Din hurried to sit up against the wall, breathing heavily and clearly stunned by the wound on his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline turned to him, and he was trying to catch his breath as his helmeted head nodded to her, “Very good…”<br/><br/></p>
<p>She didn’t like being praised for shooting someone, so she instead sat close – ignoring the screaming as she pushed some of the fabric from his arm. However, he didn’t let her inspect it as he quickly sat forward, the initial assault clearly wearing off and his head whipped towards Jup before questioning, “Is he…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dead,” Evangeline whispered, her ears still ringing, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know if they were really friends, but just in case, it seemed to be the thing to say. He didn’t seem to show remorse though for the fallen man, because he was pushing himself to his feet suddenly, pulling Evangeline up with him. He pulled her towards the door, the blond man still writhing and Evangeline watched as Din didn’t even glance at him, but fired a fatal shot without looking, silencing the screams immediately and causing her to flinch heavily. Her mind was still racing, trying to connect the quick turn of events as they went into the main room once more, and everyone was clearly confused by the commotion, but Din made no attempt to stop – bringing her and the baby back out into the frigid cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entirety of the walk back to the ship was in silence, besides Din’s pained breathing from the wound on his arm. It wasn’t much of a walk at all, more of a brisk jog, clearly just to get off the street, and Evangeline kept thinking of Jup’s blank eyes staring at the ceiling…The angel comment, and she didn’t think she could ever hear Din refer to her ask such again after that. Her mouth was dry and she must have left herself once more like before – because suddenly they were entering the ship, and Din was pulling his helmet off, his face clearly frustrated with the events. It had happened so fast…She almost didn’t think it had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stood there, the baby cooing over her shoulder as her shaky hands slowly went to undo the sling and she freed him, lowering him to the floor and struggling to focus her gaze before she looked back up at Din who was forcefully removing his armor from his upper body. She exhaled and stuttered, “L-Let me get a med-kit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline moved away to where they kept the med supplies. She quickly dug through it, and when she turned back around, Din had gone in the refresher without a word, and Grogu stood, his little hands folded and face confused. She forced a reassuring smile as she moved into the tiny refresher, and Din had pulled his shirt from his body, leaning over the sink with the water running in front of the dirty mirror. He splashed water over the bleeding wound, red hitting the sink and Evangeline felt lightheaded again, but set the med-kit on the counter anyway. She opened it quickly, and Din ordered through gritted teeth, “Get the cauterizer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pulled it out, and when she went to assist him he snatched it from her hand, causing her to flinch. Evangeline insisted shakily, “I-I know how.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re pale,” Din didn’t look at her, “Go in the cockpit with the kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline argued petulantly, “I’m not pale. It’s just cold outside. Let me help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she reached for it again, he stepped away and Evangeline looked at him with wide eyes, continuing, “I know you’re mad about your friend – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not mad,” Din stated, sounding annoyed at the insinuation, “He wasn’t a friend. I’m annoyed if anything, I had more questions but now I guess I’m just going to have to go to The Ridge without a plan. At this point I don’t care, I’m ready to get these bounties done so I can find us a place to stay. Now go get the kid and go up top.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, and this time when she reached out he relented and she pulled the cauterizer from his hand. She took his arm gently, and pulled him back towards the sink, his eyes boring into her skin like she was made of soft material and she averted her eyes to his arm. Evangeline stepped close to him, as close as she could get and she felt his breathing overhead as she hesitated over the wound – her stomach twisting in anxious tension. Finally, she pressed the button and there was a slight light, and Din let out a low sound, body going taut under her hold. Evangeline grimaced, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just go fast,” He said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded in understanding, continuing to press the button and each time, he jerked a bit in response. Another scar to go with the many he already had, she supposed. Evangeline leaned forward, pressing her lips to his bicep before doing a particularly deep shock, and he groaned, taking the edge of the sink. She chanced a glance up at him, kissing his arm again and his chest was rising and falling rapidly, sweat clinging to his skin and shining in the refresher light. She looked down again – noticing the look in his eyes and the wound looked to be slowing down bleeding wise. Evangeline set the cauterizer back in the box, pulling out some salve that she opened, sliding it over her fingers. Gently, she applied it to the wound, and it seemed to soothe him because he relaxed a little bit at the coolness on his skin. Her head tilted up at him and she repeated, “I’m sorry about your friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because she did not believe that he wasn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din insisted, as he watched her fingers move against his skin, “He…He wasn’t really my friend…But he did help me a few years back. I owed him…Probably never paid him back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, “Sometimes we don’t have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set the slave aside, finishing her work by wrapping Din’s arm in a bandage, using the med-tape to hold it in place. She let out a deep sigh, beginning to put everything back into the med-kit. She supposed they could have asked the baby to heal him, but Din didn’t seem to exploit that gift often, so maybe there was a reason. Suddenly, he pressed his body to her back, her front pushed into the sink and she stared down at the med-kit as his warm body was pushed into her and he murmured into her ear…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I meant what I said…You did very good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t get to insist that she had only done what needed to be done before his lips pressed to her neck and he turned, leaving the refresher, probably to go get the baby. Evangeline shut her eyes, and she wished he understood the amount of control it took for her not to leave herself when all of that had happened – this strange reaction she had been having. Like she was on the deep end of never being herself again. She pinched the bridge of her nose, ignoring the emotions rising before she simply clipped the med-kit shut and went out of the refresher, storing it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline clawed her fingers through her long hair, leaning against the wall behind her as she held both sides of her head and took in a few deep breaths. It was just more images adding to more and more, and she felt like the thoughts were abandoning her to do what they wanted. She looked at the ladder that led below again. But she gulped every emotion and held it inside as not to lose it to that empty feeling that frightened her so much more than pain. Even though she technically had done nothing wrong, she felt guilty. She hadn’t even killed the man – Din had, and yet she felt bad about that as well as Jup, even if she had just met him. Hell, she still felt bad about the woman she had run into on the stairs, and she wondered when she would just stop…stop feeling certain ways about certain things and she longed to compartmentalize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers played with the necklace around her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next several hours were spent alone. Eventually she rescued Grogu from the cockpit with Din who was pouring over holomaps of what she assumed was The Ridge that had been described to them. He didn’t seem interested in talking, even when she brought him dinner and set it next to him. She opted to stay below with the baby, sitting on the floor with him and eating their dinner. After dinner, they spent their time playing with the silver ball, as she convinced him to use his abilities to somewhat play catch with her. Though he used his abilities to send the ball to her and she simply rolled it back – as not to have a repeat of last time when she had hit his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu seemed unfazed by everything, and there was something unfair in how he had grown used to everything…Or maybe it was tragic that he had, she wasn’t sure. Her sheltered life back home had in no way benefited her – so maybe it was a benefit to him. She certainly felt Din sometimes saw it as such. She was sure Grogu would grow with no qualms about the deaths of those who probably deserved worse. Evangeline wondered if the baby would be the same…And yet it clung to her like a mark. A guilt-laden fabric over her head and crushing her. They continued their game for some time, and Grogu seemed to really enjoy it until his eyes started to pull closed and he eventually waddled over to her, plopping himself in her lap before laying against her stomach that had become a resting place for him as of late. His eyes closed and Evangeline sighed, running her fingers over the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tired?” She hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave no response, just continued to lay on her with his eyes closed. Evangeline murmured to him, “Me too, sweet one. It was a long ride…And a long evening. Papa is in a sour mood, the baby is trying to break my ribs, and I’m convinced I’m losing my mind…Seems you’re the only one calm enough to think clearly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Small snores met her ears. She stared at him and finished, “I feel like as soon as it gets better, it gets worse. I should have kept my mouth shut.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline slowly scooped him into her arms, before bringing him to his bed and putting him inside. He hummed in contentment when she wrapped a blanket around him, the ship chilled from the snow outside. She studied him a few more moments, taking in his tiny features and his lovely little face before shutting the light off in the compartment and closing the door. Evangeline stepped back, and moved towards where the bed was stored, pulling it from the wall carefully as not to make too much noise. She changed the bedding as she had intended, before going about her routine of showering and putting on one of her sleepshirts. The necklace remained around her neck…She was worried about losing it, and she didn’t know how many Din had. The shower was long, the water burning, but she needed to make sure she was still feeling things. She certainly still felt the bruises on her thighs from the injections Din had given her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked at herself in the mirror, her wet hair framing her face. She wondered how that man could look at her and see an angel, she only saw a woman who looked afraid and unwell. Her eyes burned, and she shut them taking a few deep breaths. She really wished she had said nothing – it had been so perfect lying there with him and she had ruined it. But the moment had felt so comfortable and safe, she had been unable to hold the words away from him. And she couldn’t blame him for his fear, she was afraid too, they just showed it in such completely different ways – it manifested itself so strangely within them and outwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved from the sink, leaving the humidity of the refresher. The air was cold on her bare legs and her feet, and she glanced towards the cockpit where she knew Din still was currently. She then glanced to the ladder that led down below, the one that had been taunting her all day and Evangeline exhaled slowly, heart quickening a bit as she moved towards it, before slowly climbing onto the ladder…She shot one last glance across the room to the cockpit before beginning to lower herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was even colder in this portion of the ship, though she figured Din didn’t see a point in warming it. It was darker too, only one dim light illuminating the two ‘blocks’ of carbonite in which the men were encased. One was of course Dredge…But the other…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other was the man that sure enough…was without hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s breath caught in her throat, stuck – as she slowly reached out towards him much like the first day she had seen him in there. When her fingers touched him – there was that same jerking, the yank into what she knew to be the sight of her mother and grandmother and she stared at a scene she had not lived –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mando reached forward, grabbing the man by the throat and squeezing looming over him too close as he growled, “And how well did you think trying to fuck my pregnant wife was going to work out for you? You’re really teaching me a lesson now…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with one sharp swipe, Mando cut through the man’s hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Evangeline pulled away sharply, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry that escaped her lips. She felt tears pool, as she quickly looked up the ladder, the sound of her shout echoing a bit. Her breathing had quickened, and she put a hand on her chest, removing her hand from her mouth as she forced several deep breaths down her throat, in her nose and out her mouth. She blinked profusely to stop the tears from falling, but it didn’t seem to help and she carded her hands through her hair again like earlier, this time tugging as she tried to push the image from her mind. She had been the one that had gone looking – it was her own fault really and Din had told her not to go back down there…But the room had been beckoning her the entirety of the journey, teasing her with the thought of the frightening numbness if she did not comply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline quickly moved to the ladder, beginning to climb back up, and she scurried back into the main room – chest quaking as she began to pace, tugging on her necklace around her throat – and object just meant to show people to whom she belonged and it felt like it was choking her. Din was scared, he only said such things when he was afraid, only asked such things when fear enveloped him or the pressure of arousal. Her feet carried her towards the cockpit without much thought, and she quickly took that ladder up and up and up…And it felt like she would never reach it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the door, and Din was still there, studying the holomap, his food untouched beside him. His helmet had been removed though, the armor still off from when he had cleaned his wound earlier. Evangeline inhaled deeply when he didn’t turn to acknowledge her and she quickly rubbed her hands over her face, removing the wetness as she slowly stepped towards him, pushing down her nightshirt anxiously. Watching him cut the man’s hand off in the vision was different from imagining it – his hands couldn’t be so cruel, she had felt their softness herself…And it was hard to differentiate, and she could not understand how the same hands belonged to the same man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, she reached out – tugging on his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My love,” She said, trying to sound calm and collected, but there was still a croak in the back of her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed, but did not look at her. Evangeline tried again, “Please look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needed to be sure he was still there – still knowing. Still the man she loved, and suddenly he did turn, brown eyes meeting her grey ones and at first he seemed as if he was displeased at the interruption, but when he saw her face – she supposed there was excess emotion there she had been unable to remove. His brows furrowed, and he turned the chair around to face her and she grabbed her wrist…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline lowered herself between his knees. She looked up at him, chewing her lower lip and she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what was wrong exactly. She had known what he did. Her head shook from side to side, and she whispered, “I’m sorry if I’ve made you hate me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know why she said that. It had nothing to do with the vision, but then again – maybe rooted somewhere inside of her she feared that dying after everything he had tried to do for her would only fuel hatred…Or the thought of her dying had made him so angry within he could no longer stare her in the face. His hands were his, she slid her own over them – felt them and all of the callouses, gloveless, and yet – and yet she couldn’t imagine them being the same person. Din looked taken aback by the words, and his head shook slowly as if he didn’t know what to say to her apology until he managed, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” She insisted, taking his hands tighter, “I…I know you love me. I know you do – you’ve done so much for me and you’ve tried to protect me, and I’ve been…Frightened and guilty and it’s not…It’s not from an evil place inside of you, I know it’s not. I shouldn’t have told you, I’ve hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din replied slowly, “I’d rather you told you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” She sounded as if she was pleading, but she didn’t know what for, “No, because now you’re filled with…You’re filled with this anger and fear, and I can feel it. It’s like that night…That you cut that man – it feels the same. Except it’s my fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly he pulled his hands from her grasp, and cupped her face firmly, tilting her head upward towards him as he leaned forward in the chair, “It’s not your fault. And you’re not going to die, so there’s nothing for me to be afraid of or angry about – “<br/><br/></p>
<p>She cut him off, “You <em>are</em> afraid. You <em>are</em> angry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands tightened and he shut his eyes, huffing, “Please, don’t…read me like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s hard,” She grabbed his wrists where he was cradling her face, “Sometimes I don’t even have to reach inside of you, it’s so…It’s so loud. When I was laying underneath you this morning, when you were – you were trying to escape…And you were using my body to do that, and I’m not angry or upset, I love you and I want you to feel safe. But it’s only a temporary fix.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a deep inhale, his chest expanding wide, as he leaned further and pressed his forehead to hers, and she tried to look at him, but his eyes were closed as he ground the words out, a growl from within his ribs, “<em>You</em> are the only good place I have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes we have to be our own good place,” Evangeline murmured to him, pushing herself up enough to reach his lips and pressing what was almost a gentle chaste kiss against his mouth. She pulled away and continued running her thumbs over his temples, “We are fleeting. A blip. I will be with you in every way that I can…But sometimes we have to force our minds to comfort us too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt like a hypocrite, because her mind had become a place that tried to make her leave her body. Maybe she was convincing herself of the words as well. His eyes were still shut, face scrunching in frustration and she felt his breath until he pulled her face close again suddenly, slamming their mouths together once more – much more passionate than her small chaste kiss from moments ago. Evangeline let out a startled sound, before moving her mouth to his rhythm he had already set, and when he pulled back he was gasping for oxygen. His hands were shaking and Evangeline looked at him – wishing he’d open his eyes. But she knew it was futile…He wasn’t hearing her, he was only feeling her. And carefully, with soft hands she reached out towards his pants and settled her palm on his crotch, palming him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His features twitched, eyes remaining closed as his breathing picked up again. She swore she could hear his heart racing, or maybe it was her own. Her eyes only stared into his face, continuing to knead into his pants with soft and intentional movements as she felt him harden under the constraint of his clothing. Evangeline used her free hand to caress her knuckles over his cheek and she ordered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lean back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she wanted him to understand her words, she wanted to comfort him more. He did as he was told, eyes finally opening to look at her as he leaned against the back of the pilot’s chair. Evangeline’s hands went to his pants, clumsily undoing them before she reached inside and pulled out his hard length. The moment her hands touched his skin, he let out a moan, and Evangeline hesitantly looked at him, moving her hand up and down beginning to stroke him. She watched him grip the armrests tightly, squeezing them below his hands and she worried he was going to break them. Her thumb pressed to his tip, and his mouth parted to pant past. Evangeline leaned forward suddenly, taking him into her mouth as a louder moan escaped him this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby,” He released one of the armrests, and she dared to look up at him as she bobbed her head up and down, feeling his hand wrap itself in her hair as he guided her slowly. He was looking at her, mouth still open as if in awe and pleasure, taking in the sight of her mouth on him through half-lidded eyes…Almost like he could hardly keep them open. He continued on, hand in her hair tightening…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” His voice rasped, “You’ll always be the only good place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the opposite of what she wanted, but she could not argue with him down her throat. She continued to go up and down on him, his body trembling as she gripped the fabric of his pants under her hands. His head went back into the seat behind him when she sucked particularly hard, the hand in her hair halting a moment so he could make his mind catch up. He let out several grunts, and she could tell he was resisting the urge to move his hips up and gag her…But he kept them down, clearly not wanting to be too forceful in the moment. She continued, using another hand to twist around the base of him, pulling up and licking the tip causing him to make one of those sounds that was lovely and vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his eyes just enough to watch her, their gazes meeting and he reached down, caressing the side of her face as she worked. Gently as he pushed a few strands from her face. He cradled her head, guiding it up and down more, as he grunted the words out with each movement, “You’ll be safe…you’ll be safe with me…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew that was his thought process. She did feel safe with him…but he was missing the point still and there was no chance of proving anything to him in just a few short hours. She could only offer what she could to comfort him for the time being. Without warning though, he pulled her head away, and his mouth swallowed hers whole, before reaching under her arms and he pulled her up to her feet. When she was standing, his mouth was ripped away, and he turned her around, reaching under the nightshirt before yanking down her underwear. Evangeline gasped when his fingers prodded her entrance, already wet from the sight of him moaning in front of her. His index finger played with the outside for a moment, between her folds, before pressing into her. Evangeline whimpered, his other fingers teasing the outside, and she felt him press his mouth to her lower back with a kiss…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already so wet for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed further in, and she felt her knees shake. It was harder to stand during this. His free hand reached under and grasped her cheek, squeezing and feeling her. He worked his way in and out of her – rocking her whole body where she stood back and forth with each movement of his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The foreplay wasn’t long…She could tell he was growing desperate when his fingers got even faster and her cries were getting louder, before he was suddenly yanking her back, having her sit on top of him, facing away from him. She spread her legs, him positioning her almost immediately to take him within her and she grabbed the armrests, lowering herself on top of him. He reached under the sleep shirt, wrapping an arm around her chest and he squeezed one of her breasts tightly, thought the pain quickly turned to pleasure when he started pushing his hips upward into her. Evangeline could see her reflection in the closed door in front of her, the metal displaying her and Din seemed to notice too, because he ordered as she was brought up and down on him – her body tight around the throbbing length inside of her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you,” Din grunted with another thrust, “So perfect, taking all of me in. I told you, I’m gonna marry you again…I’ll go ahead and start bedding you every day now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline whined, head tilting back, and she felt his tongue slide over her spine, before kisses and his lips replaced it. He squeezed her breast harder and she gasped as he shoved himself upward again, “It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know if that was for her, or for him as he went on…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it might have been out of their control. Nevertheless, Evangeline widened her hips for him and he angled himself for better access as she brought herself down repeatedly to meet his pushes into her. His hand gripped her hip, bruising and bruising, but she didn’t care, even when she felt his teeth scrape along her spine. It felt too good, and too blinding, and she was sure the hands touching her could not be the ones that tortured people…It didn’t make sense inside of her head, as they smoothed down every portion of her exposed skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline took his hands in hers suddenly though, and intertwined their fingers, providing some of that softness to calm his hunger. She felt his hips slow upon her command, even though he let out a grunt of impatience, and she stared at them in the reflection before she spoke, trembling with pleasure, “Promise…promise to fight it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was clearly confused as his broken words met her ears, his body still pushing into her, “Fight what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The anger,” She whined, lowering herself onto him, deeper and instead of allowing him to push her back upward, she rocked her hips carefully, making small circles on top of him with her hips as she moved them back and forth. His hands on hers tightened and an animalistic sound escaped him from behind her as she went on, shutting her eyes, “Promise you won’t let it be all of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled one of his hands from her and grabbed her hip squeezing, “Then you…promise not to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But how could she? She didn’t know what the dream meant, she didn’t know anything. That was why she should have remained silent in her head and she tilted her jaw upward and she breathed, “Din…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise. Me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand tightened over her hip, and he pushed deeper into her. Evangeline cried out, and relented through a quivering voice, “I promise…I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always waited until these moments to have her promise things to him. As if he knew there was no way she could deny him whilst he pushed into her. His behavior, forcing her to wear the necklace, being cold towards her – it was all an attempt at controlling the uncontrollable. Pushing down fear in favor of keeping the situation under his thumb. Maybe having been the best bounty hunter in his field had done that to him…He had always been in control, even when he had faced Gideon. And suddenly none of it was his anymore, he couldn’t threaten someone to keep her alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His palm pressed to the small of her back, kneading into the skin there as she continued on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The movement picked up again, though this time she gave control back to Din’s thrusting hips, pushing up into her and losing his rhythm quickly with the rush. She bounced mercilessly on top of him, her breasts going up and down with them. She almost thought she would fall out of the chair, until he gave one last push, and he came, his face pressing into her back, groaning…Releasing into her. Evangeline exhaled slowly as well, one last whimper slipping past her lips, until the movements stopped completely and they both sat there, panting in the silence together, cum dripping onto her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held her close, hand gripping her breast tightly as he heaved in air behind her, his mouth on her skin, biting gently into her. She put her hand over his that was on her chest, and ran her thumb along his knuckles as he pulled her back, slipping out of her and settling her in his lap, the wetness between them making everything feel warm and slick. She casted her eyes at the ceiling, as his mouth continued to move on her, sucking her shoulder as if he just needed to taste her skin to feel sated. She always knew his desire for his senses to feel something – he spent so much time under the armor, unable to feel the touch of someone else, unable to taste another person, look upon them with his own eyes. His teeth found her again, biting harder and she closed her eyes, letting him do what he pleased and have his moment of bliss as he growled into her, “I’m going to fuck you every day from now on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded like a promise. And of course if she denied him, he would respect her. But maybe he knew she would not. Evangeline smiled softly to herself, “Yes, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands tightened at the words. He did not argue, though she knew he still saw himself as no king. Her back was pressed hard into his front, and his arms felt as if they had no intention to let her go, mouth still tasting her sweat glistening skin. His hand massaged her breast beneath her own hand, and she tilted her head back to rest against him. His legs were spread open, taking up most of the chair. Much like a king on a throne and she giggled quietly to herself and whispered to him, “You look like a king now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe a king could protect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a hum at the back of his throat. A hum as if musing. Evangeline’s brows furrowed…And she tensed at the words a bit, swallowing thickly. It almost sounded like a threat past his lips, and Evangeline spoke, sounding shaken, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still sounded as if the thought was new to him, and he was considering something aloud, processing it, “A king would have protection for his wife. For his children. Medical assistance. A king wouldn’t have to hide.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had always just been playing…Teasing him of the prospect. He had said no so surely and she felt a sudden wave of fear, because she knew he had no wish to be king…And being queen…She had played games with Grogu, had made a sexual game of it with her husband because she knew he loved the submission to him – but…She did not wish to be queen, and she did not wish to live on Mandalore, locked away in some home where he could guard her. She dared to reach inside of him, towards his emotions, and they felt true…As if he was actually considering as such. Her chest expanded and she shook in his hold, and the way his arms tightened told her that he could feel the fear suddenly gripping her. His own fear and anger had shifted into something…Something of control as if he had finally found how he could handle their ‘problem’, and she surely wished she had not told him now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din…” Evangeline whimpered when he gripped her breast tighter, “My love…You’re only saying that because you’re afraid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed herself up, removing his hand from under her night shirt as she shakily stood to her feet, and Din followed her – leaning forward in his chair, tucking himself away back into his pants. He really did look like a king sitting on a throne there – shoulders firm as if he knew the argument that was ensuing. She was naked beneath her sleep shirt, she felt exposed as his cum continued to drip down her thigh, and she swallowed thickly when he spoke to her, “I know much of the history of the people…Maybe not as much as Bo-Katan, but she can teach me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline laughed, but there was no humor behind it, just shock and terror, “You didn’t want to be king…You tried to give the darksaber to her. You said yourself, you don’t want to rule an entire planet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bo-Katan has taken the capital city,” Din stated, putting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands together. His head tilted as if considering it himself, putting pieces together, “There would be groundwork already laid that she has been working on with her little friends. And she did come looking for me on Nevarro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt her eyes water, “You’re just afraid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goddamn right I’m afraid,” Din stood to his feet suddenly, causing her to step back as she looked up at him, “I don’t want to be king, you’re right. But if it means I can give you and Grogu what you need…If it means I can keep you alive, then I’ll do whatever the fuck I have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head vehemently, “Listen to what you’re saying…We’ll be okay, my love. We can…we can finish this bounty and we can bring them to Nevarro…We can find somewhere to go and I’ll have the baby, I promise I won’t die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t promise that,” Din stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline's voice cracked, “You shouldn’t lead because you want the benefits of protection, you should lead out of love for people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” He growled, “And I love our children.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked away and shut her eyes, “I mean love for your people, Din. I’ll be strong…I won’t even cry when I go into labor if that’s what you want –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din looked like the sentence was absurd, “I don’t care if you cry…We’ve established it will be painful, but I want you safe. I want doctors. Things I can’t give you if we just go to some backwater planet to hide from Gideon. You’re worth more than that, and I have the means to give it to you, so we’re going…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved to the dash, beginning to press controls as if he was going to contact someone and she figured…She figured it was Bo-Katan if she had to guess and Evangeline surged forward, grabbing his wrist to stop him and she yanked him back, causing him to whirl and face her, glaring coldly…And he wasn’t himself…She barely recognized his eyes. Evangeline reached up and took his cheek, “You’re not thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed her suddenly, but he was pulling away just as quickly before he ordered her, “Go down below…Go to sleep. I’ll be there soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t do this,” Evangeline argued, “You’re only doing this because –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m scared, I get it,” Din snapped, “But I don’t care anymore. I’m tired of being scared and I’m not just going to sit and do nothing while I wait for you to have the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tried, pulling on his wrist, “Dreams and visions are so unpredictable. You have to believe that. Please, come to bed with me. Come to bed with me right now, don’t contact them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din looked as if he considered it. Only a moment, but then his head shook and she felt despair slam into her as he pulled his hand away, and turned his back on her…and she had never felt more abandoned than she was in that moment…more silenced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go below. Now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Truthfully, I didn’t think you would contact us. I assumed we were going to have to hunt you down and drag you here ourselves.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mando stared at the woman on the holomessage. Bo-Katan, glowing blue in the dimly lit cockpit. He had sent Evangeline below prior, had made her cry again. He ignored the guilt though in favor of keeping his voice even below his helmet. If he was going to do this, he needed to play the part. He responded coldly to the woman…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wait? Why not be ruler of the city yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Because it’s only one city,” </em>She sighed, sounding tired, and he figured she was, <em>“The rest are out of reach until we can begin uniting them to us under one ruler. I’m acting as regent right now, but they’ve heard rumors that someone has won the darksaber and they’re waiting for their true king to arrive so they can judge whether or not he is worthy and capable of bringing the clans and the people together. They don’t want me, they want you. They want their Mand’alor.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mando chewed on this. Prove himself…He didn’t like the sound of that…Sometimes he was good at negotiation…Well when it came to sand people, not jawas. It depended on the situation entirely and he felt sick to his stomach doing this…Accepting this. Having any part in the ruling of that cursed planet, even if the cities were domed and people still lived upon it. Mando exhaled slowly, staring at her – and his mouth was dry. He considered listening to Evangeline’s pleas, but then he remembered why he was doing such as this and he knew it was necessary. He leaned forward and gripped the dash before questioning, “And if I agree to be that for them…Can I ensure the safety of Evangeline and my foundling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t miss the triumphant smirk on her face, <em>“Yes. We already have several clans that have agreed to follow us. The city is secure. It’s ours, and the palace is as well. We wish to bring back old traditions – holidays…The raising of warriors. Things that made Mandalore strong in the first place, things that held it together. Tradition and culture go deeper than anything that can be offered outside of here. You will rule, with advisors and your family will be protected and treated as royalty always is. All we wish to do is bring back the old ways of a powerful and warrior planet.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had made it sound so bad when she had spoken of the Children of the Watch…For wanting to follow the old ways, but maybe that was even older than she referred to. He knew that the planet had come under the control of the New Mandalorians during the time before the Republic had fallen. A pacifistic group…A group that had exiled the warriors to the fucking moon of all places. Din sighed deeply, then nodded his head…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will leave as soon as I capture this bounty. I owe Karga for my ship, so I need to finish this job and send the bounties to their payers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head nodded, and he saw satisfaction on her face as she responded<em>, “We will be here.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He wondered if it was safe…But if he had the darksaber, and Bo-Katan was so stuck on the tradition of it – chances were she wouldn’t jump him with several other people to try and take it. He would simply have to be weary of her, but something told him she was truly invested in rebuilding her home planet and he was simply a pawn in that – a figure head. He didn’t care. It wasn’t like he had a clue what he was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Can I ask something?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mando only hummed and she went on…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What made you change your mind?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>His eyes shifted under his helmet and he stared at her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The future.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“It’s going to be alright.”</p><p>Evangeline wondered how.</p><p>She had just been fucked on an altar for tradition’s sake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is very mature. Also, possibly dubious consent (as someone pointed out to me so sorry this was added later!) As there is a scene where there is the requirement of consummation in this chapter.<br/>Also Note: Mandalorian culture is vast, and I have dove into legends as well as canon to gather what I can. Some of these traditions are from Star Wars itself. But I also sprinkled in some things from our own history here on earth concerning Empires of the past. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evangeline did not speak to him for three days.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the silence annoyed him more than anything, but she kept her mouth clamped shut in a sort of silent protest against his decision to bring them to Mandalore. She didn’t think she had gone ever so long, being so close to him and refusing to speak to him. He had gotten the bounty the day after the decision was made with ease, he didn’t want to waste time bringing them to Nevarro or to their payers, so he sent them on a transport ship to be brought in. Apparently, when the payers received their bounties, Karga would be informed. There was the issue of the ship, and Din still owing money in technicality, his labor for the bounties not covering all of the cost, but it seemed he had other plans to pay Karga back and in her silence, she could not ask what those plans were.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had petulantly taken to sleeping on the floor of the cockpit, refusing to lie with him in their bed. She had considered bringing the baby to bed with her as well each night, but she did not want to disturb his routine and instead left him to sleep in his compartment. Din did not touch her, did not attempt to kiss her – maybe knowing she would only reject the affection even if she craved it so deeply. Craved for him to look at her and believe her when she said everything would be okay. That they would be alright, and there was no need to go to Bo-Katan or to Mandalore.</p><p> </p><p>She dreaded the day of their arrival, which she knew would be the next to come. It was late, and they had gone to their respective sleeping places some time ago, but she could not sleep and instead opted to sit in the corner of all of her blankets and pillows on the floor of the cockpit, her legs pulled as close as they could get. The growing child in the way of most things now. She chewed on her thumb nail, staring at the opposite wall, contemplating what could possibly happen when they got there…What could possibly come of all this. While she did not think Bo-Katan would hurt them, she did not think her intentions were pure…And she had read of royalty, how it worked to be a king or queen, the control that often went into it. While the king might be a sole ruler, there were always others involved behind closed doors, people to please, people to impress, the wealthy that could donate funds towards soldiers and other necessities.</p><p> </p><p>Din had said she wanted to re-establish old traditions, but Evangeline knew very little of such things. It seemed Din did…That he knew of old holidays and rules, and she was afraid. She was not a Mandalorian, and yet if Din did this she would surely be shoved into a life she had very little knowledge of…And was not prepared to handle. She was already going to become a mother…She had been forced to become a wife by Gideon. She had lived a relatively carefree life before everything and now she was expected to perform duties that required years beyond what she had lived in her life.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if Din realized how all of this worked, or if in his emotional state he didn’t think about it. She had never seen him truly break down before, but she knew this was what was happening. She couldn’t even find the will to be angry, she had broken down so many times, it was only a matter of time before she saw it in him as well. And she wanted to comfort him, but he had pushed her away and instead turned to something so rash she could hardly catch up – as if he had started running without assessing the situation fully. Or maybe he had, and he had figured this was the best option – but taking over an entire planet was such an extreme way to break down. But she found Din often dealt in extremes.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they both did.</p><p> </p><p>Having her baby on Mandalore had never crossed her mind. When she had imagined the places they could go, that wasn’t it. She had spent some time being afraid of who they were – being afraid of how her child would be raised and whether or not it would need to be a Mandalorian and it seemed now the answer had been chosen for her. Din had been a foundling, not even he himself had been born on the planet’s surface. She was pretty sure he had never even been there before. Being a Mandalorian was a creed – not a race. But it made normalcy for her child and Grogu feel further away.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline jumped when the door slid open suddenly, removing her fingernail from her mouth as she looked up to see Din. He was dressed for bed, no shirt and only his pants on, and Evangeline stared silently as she had been for the past three days…No words offered, only her gaze. His expression was unreadable, but from what she could see, he had possibly come to quarrel, which was not what she wanted to do at the moment. She was the first to break eye contact, no longer able to hold it as he let out a sigh that sounded irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to sleep in the bed,” Din said, “I know you’re not comfortable up here on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>In fact, she was fine. Her body ached more, but she didn’t know if that was from the floor or because of the kid inside of her. She continued to stare away, not responding, and it felt more petulant in that moment than anything. There was less patience with her silence, but it was her own way of rebelling against a decision he had made without her input. He came closer and she tensed as he kneeled beside her, making sure to be in her line of vision and she slowly looked up at him, as he questioned, “Are you never going to speak again?”</p><p> </p><p>Still, she was silent, eyes unforgiving. Carefully, he sat beside her, placing his own back against the wall, inserting his presence into her space. She wished he would go away, but a part of her just wished he would read her silence and realize that this entire plan was a bad one. He rested his legs out in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. She felt his dark eyes find her, and she looked back at him – though it was still difficult to hold his gaze after he had been so dismissive of her a few days ago. Had ordered her to go below as if she had no say. Had shut her out from the decision completely.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was playing a waiting game with her. She knew he had done interrogations before – he knew how they worked. Bounties had probably used silence as a weapon much longer before her, and at the moment she felt as a bounty would. He sighed, “We will arrive in the next several hours. Bo-Katan and some of her ‘friends’ are going to be there waiting for us in front of the palace. She says she has things ready for you and Grogu.”</p><p> </p><p>For her and Grogu…She wished to ask why them specifically…Of course they would probably drag him off as soon as they got there. She saw hesitation on his face, and she knew he knew something that she probably wasn’t going to like, but eventually he spat it out, “Things will be…strange for you. At least Bo-Katan thinks so. You’ll take time to adjust to what is traditional –“</p><p> </p><p>And finally, finally she spoke, sounding afraid…</p><p> </p><p>“Traditional how?” Her voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>Din exhaled deeply, clearly surprised that those were the first words she chose, but he explained nonetheless, “They want to bring back the traditional culture that brought the planet together in the first place. Apparently, there are…rules set in place when a Mand’alor marries outside of that culture.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re going to let them,” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to learn from them,” Din insisted, sounding upset in his own right, “I was raised outside of Mandalore, I might know many of the old traditions, but nothing of what is expected of me and you. If we’re going to unite the people –“</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t care about uniting anyone until a few days ago,” She bit out sharply, interrupting.</p><p> </p><p>His voice bit back just as hard, “Now I do. If I’m going to play this game with them, I’m going to play it right.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline scoffed and shook her head, looking away again. He went on, slowly and leaning in as if to make sure she was listening, “We will have to meet with the Elders that remain…She says there are several still living and in their positions of power…Eager to go back to the old ways…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline rolled her eyes, “Elders are like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me,” He grabbed her chin and took her head, forcing her to look at him and she stared, mouth opening slightly as he held her gaze there, “This is important. They’ll judge us…And give us our titles. They’ll be the ones to present us to the clans.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, lip quivering, “I don’t want to be ‘presented’ for prying eyes and hands anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes said he knew…He knew she meant the men they had sent away. Slowly, he shook his head and he shushed her softly, “It’s not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it?” Evangeline questioned, allowing him to keep hold of her chin as he leaned closer to her, “They’ll look at you for strength…leadership qualities, but me? I’m not Mandalorian…And all I ever get told is how I look, what are they going to see? A pretty girl made of <em>glass</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She spat out the final sentence as if it was venom, tears springing up in her eyes as she stared at him fiercely, angrily. She was outraged by the thought of old Mandalorians judging her in any sort of way. And she was frightened. He leaned closer, mouth pressing to hers without a response and she allowed his lips to move against hers just a few moments, savoring the comfort before she came to her senses and yanked her head away, turning and resting her chin on her arm in the opposite direction, knees pulled up. She heard him sigh in response, instead his lips finding her shoulder and she allowed that at the very least. He trailed the back of his knuckles over the underside of her exposed thigh where she had her legs pulled close to herself. She had missed his touch the past several days, and it took her strength not to lean into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to bed with me,” Din murmured, continuing to caress her smooth skin.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline grimaced, and turned to him, questioning, “Remember when I asked you to do that three days ago, and you ignored me? Sent me away?”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing and she mocked his order from then, coldly…</p><p> </p><p>“Go below. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>His chest expanded, then shrunk in a breath. His dark eyes continued to study her, knuckles still sliding underneath her thigh and she trembled with frustration when he did not move. Finally, the ultimatum came with, “Either I stay here with you, or you go below and sleep in the bed. You can have it to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew what he was doing, and yet she let out a huff. She pushed his hand away from her, standing to her feet and taking her favorite pillow with her as she stomped to the door. She glanced back, and he was looking at her – expressionless. Evangeline opened the door, before making her way down below, throwing her pillow on the bed angrily before plopping down less than gracefully, pulling it to her chest and shutting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She ignored the way the sheets smelled like him. And that it brought comfort.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The baby woke her a few hours later.</p><p> </p><p>He had crawled from his little compartment, and had somehow gotten up onto the bed. He was good at climbing sometimes – it was strange with his tiny body that seemed so frail like an infant. His hand was patting the side of her face, and she snorted awake, shaking her head back and forth as she blinked in shock at him. His head tilted at her reaction, as if she was being dramatic after being smacked in the face by a tiny green baby. The ship was cold, and she pulled the blanket up, letting out a quiet groan as she turned over to face the opposite direction. She ordered under her breath, “No, no it’s still sleep time.”</p><p> </p><p>His little hand tugged at the hair on the back of her head and she swatted at him, looking back as she scolded, “That’s not the way to get my attention. It’s still sleep time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline flinched when Din’s voice met her ears. He had exited the refresher, and he was dressed head to toe in his armor. He was adjusting one of his gloves on his hand as he looked at her, under the protection of the armor and she sat up suddenly, on guard at his presence. Not that she felt he was a danger, more of an emotional guard she had slowly been building the past few days in her petulance and frustration. She sat there a few moments, processing his words and it only felt as if she had just fallen asleep. Though she figured as much wasn’t true. She pushed her fingers through her hair to remove the strands from her face, pulling up her nightgown where it had fallen off her shoulder. Evangeline questioned, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be landing soon,” Din replied simply, “You should get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that he approached. Evangeline bit her tongue as he reached over her, taking Grogu before he took the ladder up to the cockpit. Evangeline exhaled heavily, shoving back the blankets before she pushed herself to her feet, grabbing clothes from the compartment and slipping into the refresher. She went about her morning routine, dressing and brushing her teeth – along with her hair, pulling aggressively against the tangles from sleeping so restlessly. She pinned her hair out of her face, allowing it to fall down her back before she adjusted her loose fitting shirt. She wore the only pair of pants she could button anymore, and even that was a stretch, before she left the refresher. Evangeline busied herself with pushing the bed into the wall, hesitant to join Din in the cockpit, but she knew she needed to hurry before they left hyperspace and he began the landing cycle, or risk being thrown about the belly the of the ship. Eventually she convinced herself to go up and join.</p><p> </p><p>Grogu was in his lap when she entered and the blankets and pillows she had set up the night before were still on the floor. She leaned down to pick them up, but Din glanced over his shoulder at her and he ordered, “Leave it. We’re about to drop from hyperspace.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline released the material from under her hand and looked up, staring a moment. He nodded his head towards the chair beside him, a silent request to sit down, but he didn’t give the order, probably figuring she would only get annoyed and defy him on pure frustration alone. Evangeline approached though, and sat down nonetheless, and Grogu wasted no time crawling to the edge of Din’s lap before he reached to her. She took him, running a hand over the back of his head, somewhat sorry she had been frustrated with his presence when she had only just woken up a little prior. But he seemed fine, smiling at her joyfully and cooing.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was actually excited for their arrival. Though she did wonder if he understood what was happening…What was…Transpiring and the sickness in her stomach, where it had sourced itself from. Clawing from the bitter most frightened organs inside of her. She shut her eyes a moment, and she opened them again, looking at Din’s helmet…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too late, you know,” Evangeline whispered, pleading underneath her voice…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too late to change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>His head turned. She could feel him studying her underneath his helmet. A part of her knew what his answer was going to be. And she knew why he was doing this, but it didn’t feel right – it felt so wrong. It had only been a game. Something funny…The idea that a saber could make someone the ruler of a planet, and yet it was happening right before her eyes – happening because of her and that stupid dream that held no real weight in her eyes, despite how frightened it made her feel. Now she felt she could not die…Not peacefully at least, because if she did…There was no telling what deep end Din would fall off of. She could feel the conflict there – in him, in his emotions. He didn’t want this, she knew. He had no desire to be king – and yet…and yet…</p><p> </p><p>And yet…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline knew what that apology meant.</p><p> </p><p>She was surprised he didn’t tag an ‘I love you’ at the end of it like he often did when she felt she had been personally attacked by him and his words and actions. He was such a lovely man, so wonderful and she loved him more than anything, as much as she loved Grogu, but sometimes she just wanted to shake him. She bit her tongue though, and she looked away. She stared straight ahead, grinding the words out…</p><p> </p><p>“If I am meant to die, they will not save me.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice responded sharply, “Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>She added no more, she felt she had made her point just as they exited hyperspace. The planet appeared before them…And she didn’t know what she expected…she knew Mandalore was desolate, injured from years and years of war – which was why they had domed cities, domed forests, domed agriculture. A desperate attempt to remain on their home planet, despite it trying to shove them off of its scarred lands. Lands that sentient species had destroyed, through murder and lust for power. She knew enough – not everything…Her eyes going downward and she shut them. She apologized to the planet silently, and she hoped…she hoped that if this was the way it was going to be, the fighting could at least be minimized for its sake.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Din let out a long breath. Evangeline knew it was his first time seeing the planet as well, as he pulled up the coordinates Bo-Katan had sent for the city…Sundari…And the palace within it where they were meant to meet her and some others. Evangeline felt dread pool, she was tired already and she had only just woken, but sleep was an escape. She held Grogu close to her as they neared the atmosphere. Evangeline dreamed of death, but for some reason she was more afraid of this. Afraid of their intentions. Afraid of what could happen to Din if someone did not see him fit to be king.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her heart race, as she looked at her husband once more and tried again, “It will be everything you hate.”</p><p> </p><p>He did not reply and she tried again, “Bo-Katan said you will rule with advisors…She will appoint herself as one, just wait. And she will rule with you as a figure head, and nothing more –“</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off, “You think I don’t know that? I’ve calculated…I’ve thought about it. I didn’t just…decide to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>But it felt like he had. After he had finished fucking her, it felt like…It felt like a switch just went off, and he had turned into something completely different. Maybe from the moment she had told him about her dream. They grew closer…She swore she could see the dome in the distance, glass and sand on the ground and Evangeline spoke to him…voice so quiet even she could barely hear it…</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever hear the story of the man who sold his soul to bring his lover back from the dead?”</p><p> </p><p>Mutely, he stared.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed…eyes sparkling with unshed tears…</p><p> </p><p>“She comes back empty. And he smothers her with a pillow and slits his own throat.”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s head jerked away, and he replied, sounding hard, “Sounds like a story to frighten children.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline scoffed quietly, “And hadn’t the darksaber just been a story for children?”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing in return. Evangeline licked her lips and blinked away the wetness in her eyes, refusing to let it fall in front of Grogu who was tugging at her hair, though gentler ever since Din’s scolding so many weeks ago…What felt like a lifetime. The dome was in fact what she had seen in the distance, and she felt Grogu nearly humming with excitement…Maybe he had never seen anything like it, she hadn’t either and she couldn’t stop the wonder that built in her eyes as they got closer. Her head tilted to the side, brows furrowing and it almost felt as if they would crash into it, but before they were very close – a compartment type door opened to allow them entrance. Evangeline knew Rodia had domed cities, and Mandalore was the only other she could think of. A part of her wondered why they had not abandoned their planet eons ago but…</p><p> </p><p>Another part of her knew how difficult it was when home became the beast’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They flew through the opening that welcomed them, and she felt as if she was being squeezed around her chest as she stared at everything. Buildings…and light pouring in from somewhere. Though she struggled to process it exactly. It was massive, like the desert outside wasn’t real, like she was on an entirely different planet within the dome. A city, like Coruscant with many buildings, but also small gardens, trees planted, a beauty that seemed outside of itself. People moved about beneath them, but not all were dressed as Din or Bo-Katan and her friends that time they had met on that moon. Some, but not all…It was separate from what she imagined of dark torches and bloodied battles. Fighting in the streets simply for fun…Which was probably a terrible stereotype she had made up in connection to a ‘warrior race’. They were just people, after all…Beings with souls. And she was the outsider.</p><p> </p><p>Din seemed tense. She could feel it radiating off of him in waves. She anxiously ran a hand through her hair, but Grogu continued to bounce. At least someone was excited. She chewed on her nail again, it was becoming a habit she supposed, and they approached a large…almost glass looking building in the distance. She had a sneaking suspicion that was the palace they would be arriving at and she almost wanted to lay on the floor and just…she didn’t know – cease to exist. She continued to chew her nails the closer they got, and she wished Din would speak…say something…even as they landed. Even if she was frustrated with him…scared to be there…</p><p> </p><p>Din was the first to stand upon their landing as usual, but instead of walking immediately to the door, he paused and looked down at her. Evangeline looked at her reflection in his helmet, and her eyes were burning again, but she looked down at the floor, as his gloved hand took hers and gently pulled her to her feet. He squeezed hers within his and she put Grogu against her with her free arm, before looking up at him…</p><p> </p><p>“We are making a mistake,” She whispered, “It feels wrong…”</p><p> </p><p>But he said nothing, and he released her hand, moving to the door. Evangeline inhaled deeply, before following and they all made their way down the ladder and to the ramp. Din hit the button that opened it slowly, and light poured into the ship and before them…Waiting there were two faces she recognized and a few she did not. Evangeline’s shoulders tightened, and she pulled Grogu closer to her chest as Din was the first to exit the ship and Evangeline followed after him in step.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Bo-Katan’s face, as well as Reeves. They wore the same blue armor they had been wearing when Evangeline last saw them. There was an old man with them…wearing some sort of robes, his head bald with a long and thick beard. There were also two young ladies, wearing robes as well. Evangeline’s head tilted towards them, when the two ladies in the long, lovely robes bowed towards Din, but the old man, Bo-Katan, and Reeves did not. Evangeline shifted uncomfortably and she could see the discomfort in Din’s body language as well at their actions. Her mouth was dry, and she stood a bit to the back, looking around what appeared to be a courtyard in front of the palace. Speeders flew about, people just going about their days as if Bo-Katan had not taken the city several months ago…Though she supposed they had some time to adjust to their new normal since then.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome,” Bo-Katan greeted, and she looked amused somehow, “Honestly, I thought you’d change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Din replied, “Well, I didn’t. Don’t make me regret it.”</p><p> </p><p>His tone was hard, and Evangeline wanted to roll her eyes, because she had warned him that he would, she just…didn’t know how yet. And a part of her hoped it would all be fine. That he would not regret it, but then another part of her just felt bad about the whole thing. She didn’t feel anything…cruel or evil from the people in front of her. No signs of deception…But there was definite satisfaction at having Din there with the darksaber…And Evangeline ignored her own rule, attempting to reach into Bo-Katan’s mind where she stood, but she didn’t have good practice in that sort of thing and all she could feel was a desire for a beautiful and powerful Mandalore, nothing about hurting them…Nothing about even wanting the darksaber. The attempt made her feel uneasy on her feet though and she swallowed, glancing at the ground a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you will,” Bo-Katan spoke, just as smooth as she had when they had conversated in that inn so long ago, “You’re doing the right thing for your people. For Mandalore. They need a leader to unite them, and you can be that. The old traditions can be reinstated, which is what made Mandalore what it was in the first place. We can start with the city…the clans…eventually work our way out to other cities and more clans. Possibly…one day to other Mandalorians floating around in the galaxy. We can invite them all home.”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like a big dream. But she sounded sincere and felt as such and Evangeline glanced at the old man who had been silent. His eyes met hers, and he seemed to study her like she was under a microscope, eyes moving over her face – to Grogu in her arms and then to her abdomen. Bo-Katan gestured to him, and introduced him, “This is Head Elder Tamas. He has come to brief you about the meeting in a few hours’ time.”</p><p> </p><p>Meeting. She probably meant the judging Din had mentioned. The elder stepped forward, taking Din by the forearm and squeezing, and Din returned the gesture as the elder bowed his head a bit, respectfully and he spoke through a rough and aged voice, “It is an honor to meet you at last. Bo-Katan told us of your victory against Moff Gideon. We are glad that the darksaber is finally back with one of our own…One that wishes to restore the old ways.”</p><p> </p><p>Din said nothing, just stood as stoic as ever but she knew he felt awkward. The elder then looked at Evangeline and questioned, “And is this your bride?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed thickly, and Din nodded. Evangeline forced herself to step forward, and she gently took the man’s wrinkled hand in her own, forcing a smile as well. Her voice was soft as she greeted, “I’m Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear,” He chuckled, “As wonderful of a name that is, you’ll do better to wait for the title you receive today. Evangeline alone is no name for a consort.”</p><p> </p><p>She almost flinched when that wrinkled hand pulled from her hold and patted the side of her face, grinning a toothless smile, “A lovely face you have. The people of Mandalore will enjoy looking upon it. When they told me you were an outsider, I was concerned, but sometimes a pretty face can complement a warrior.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand removed itself, and she looked over at Din, her face pained as if to say ‘I told you’. Her grey eyes then moved to Bo-Katan, who offered her a small smile, and Evangeline tried her best to return it, if only to be polite. Bo-Katan finally gestured to the ladies that had been silent, and they stepped towards Evangeline, causing her to step back in surprise, brows furrowing a bit at the movement towards her as Bo-Katan explained, “This is Marzia and Erian. They will ready you for the event.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline blinked rapidly, as one of the women, the blonde one with long hair that she supposed was Marzia from Bo-Katan’s gesture, grabbed her wrist that wasn’t holding Grogu. She was tugged forward, and Evangeline looked back at Din with a look of surprise and hesitance and Din quickly said, “Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl paused in tugging Evangeline down the ramp, and Bo-Katan said, “We need to brief you, they served the last head of the Mandalore, and their mothers have served several before. She’ll be fine with them. They know what they’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Were they just a family bred to serve? Evangeline squirmed a bit, pulling her wrist free slowly, as she told Bo-Katan, “I’d rather not go. Why can’t I come with you all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you are the consort,” Reeves spoke suddenly causing Evangeline to flinch at the word again, “And not a Mandalorian. Plans need to be made that don’t concern you.”</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t…contempt in her voice, just bluntness, as if it was something Evangeline was meant to know – as if she was silly for no obeying. Bo-Katan shot her a look, and so did Din under his helmet as he warned, “She may not be a Mandalorian, but we’ve only just gotten here. And you want to send her, and my foundling with strangers.”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan shook her head and sighed, “I know you’re wary. But…these things need to happen fast. We don’t have time to sit around a table and do ice breakers for three hours before we can all trust each other. The clans know you’re coming, and after your meeting with the elders they will all be in the palace for a celebration tonight…A celebration in which your titles will be announced and anyone who wishes to challenge you for the darksaber can.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Evangeline’s voice cracked, “Why would you invite in people who would want to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan explained, “It’s tradition. And if we’re going to bring back what is old…And our warrior background, then we can’t just pick and choose what to abide by because it suits us. Traditionally, other clans are allowed to challenge the new Mand’alor before he takes the throne officially. Once he sits upon the throne, the celebration can begin.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s face crumbled, and she looked at Din before she whispered, “I told you this was a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline – “ He warned.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline continued, panic rising in her voice, “I told you! It’s never so simple…And we know nothing of this place or these people. And you want our baby to be born <em>here</em>.”   </p><p> </p><p>“Listen,” Bo-Katan faced her fully, stepping towards her and she saw Din move forward a bit too, coming to stand closer as if to stop the woman, but Bo-Katan ignored him, focused solely on Evangeline who looked up at the taller woman, “You and your baby are safer here than anywhere else. He won the darksaber the first time, he can surely defend it again. It’s one evening of open challenges, and that’s it. But as his consort, and an outsider, you are expected to be silent and still.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline ground the words out, “Silent and pretty…Like a doll, right? Because I don’t have armor, and weapons, I’m nothing more than a statue. I’ve been here five minutes, and I’ve been called a consort twice. Been told my name is not enough and that the people of this planet will <em>enjoy looking at me</em>. Pardon me, but I don’t feel safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s gloved hand reached out and gently pushed her back and she had not realized she had stepped so close to Bo-Katan in her frustration. She probably looked silly, pregnant and armorless, challenging a Mandalorian. He moved in front of her, and his modulated voice told her, “Listen to me…”</p><p> </p><p>His thumb swiped under her eye where a tear slipped through. She hated that she cried when she was angry, it made her look silly. She tugged her face away, flinching from his touch and it appeared to hurt him when she did. He took it as a hint to keep his hands to himself and he whispered to her, “It’s going to be alright. I’ll talk to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Evangeline murmured, staring at her reflection where his face should be, “So this is what you meant? I would not be rejected by your clan, but I would be spoken to like a child because I’m not one of them…Seems that’s the behavior everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline moved around them, looking at the two girls. She cleared her throat, and she nodded her head, calming herself enough to stumble over her words, “W…We can go now.”</p><p> </p><p>The same girl from before took her hand this time instead of her wrist, smiling at her softly, as if to give some comfort. The other began to walk and the one named Marzia pulled her along towards the giant glass palace. Evangeline shot a glanced back at Din, and Grogu…Who had remained silent for the duration of the exchange cooed sadly in her hold and she looked down at him for what felt like the first time in ages.</p><p> </p><p>He was staring with wide eyes and she felt so sorry…So sorry for losing it in front of him for a moment. She felt sorry for being emotional at all, she had probably made it harder for Din, but she kept replaying Reeves’ words in her head over and over again. There had not been malice behind it, but it had hurt – and it was hard for her to believe just a week ago all of this wasn’t even on their radar. Din had not desired this planet, its people, or to be king…And it was her fault they were there – and it was her fault they were so out of their depth. So confused. Maybe she did not fear they would kill them, other than the threat of the clans challenging Din’s claim to the throne…But she feared…She feared this rejection or whatever it was would become her everyday quarrel. That by being married to Din, bearing his child, she was now a prisoner within the glass palace with light pouring in as they entered. Something to be seen and not heard. Even if their culture put women and men on the same scale – she was not the type of woman they respected.</p><p> </p><p>And they clearly hat a hatred for their previous pacifistic rule, and probably would not take kindly to a pacifist queen.</p><p> </p><p>The girls brought her up many steps, and the one holding her hand, Marzia, grinned back at Evangeline and said, “Lady Kryze had us prepare a room for you and His Majesty. We put in a cradle for the little one as well, since she said you two would more than likely have a foundling with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline said nothing, but nodded her head. Everything was happening very quickly, and that same feeling…that one of leaving her body threatened, but she pushed it down as they entered a long and spacious corridor with many giant doors. The other girl, Erian, turned and was skipping backward as she smiled, “It has been some time since we’ve had a lady in the palace. Besides you know, Lady Kryze and her people, but of course they’re not like you. We don’t get to dress them in anything nice. I don’t think there’s been someone to properly dress since Duchess Satine, rest her soul. We weren’t even born then, but our mothers had the pleasure of knowing her.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline questioned, “Who is Duchess Satine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Kryze’s sister,” Erian provided, and Evangeline worried she would trip, skipping backwards like that, “She was murdered during the Clone Wars, by a monster named Maul. He’s long gone…We’ve had many regents since him – especially in the occupation of the Empire. But when the Empire fell…We had no one until Lady Kryze arrived and told us the darksaber had been won from Moff Gideon’s hands…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, and then, “And we’ve just awaited His Majesty’s arrival the past several months.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline said nothing. That was a lot of information to take in. She had not realized Bo-Katan had a sister, and that her sister had once been a duchess…Murdered by a monster Evangeline had never heard of. She supposed she hadn’t quite grasped the type of political unrest Mandalore had endured and she feared Din would just be another failed attempt to establish security. She had faith he was a good king, but…She was still frightened. Especially if they were allowed to challenge him at a so called ‘celebration’, that felt more like a death threat.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was pulled into a room finally, two large doors opening to allow them entrance. She stared, a bit shocked at the size of it, and she was tugged inside as Marzia giggled, clearly pleased by her reaction. The room was bigger than the entire ship they had been living on the past several months, bigger than their shed-home on Nevarro. Bigger than her home even on Purshia IV. Her brows tugged downward, a large glass window showing the domed city outside, light rays coming in. There was a giant bed she swore could fit at least six people, and a cradle nearby she assumed for Grogu. Another door stood open to the side, and she could see slightly within it that it was a giant refresher. The floors were beautiful wood of some kind, and at the refresher they changed into porcelain tile. Her head tilted far to the side and her hand was released as she entered further. Evangeline took one of the curtains that hung from the bed, several around it like something from a story book – and she spoke in an awed whisper…</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Kryze gave you and His Majesty the master bedroom of course,” Marzia was grinning still at Evangeline’s face, “It was once Duchess Satine’s room…It has sat empty for many years now, but we both worked hard to get rid of all the dust and make it like home again. We even salvaged some of her old clothing that was never found in storage by some of the pretend rulers, so you’ll have many pretty dresses in the meantime. Some will surely fit over the little heir.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline glanced at her abdomen and nodded. She didn’t know how she felt about being dressed in the dead duchess’ clothing. Particularly a murdered one. Evangeline set Grogu on the bed, and he plopped down, cooing and feeling the blanket under his hand, and Erian chuckled, “Looks like he enjoys it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline gave a smile, “He’s easy to please.”</p><p> </p><p>Marzia clapped her hands together, “Well! We should begin getting you ready, Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, and shook her head, “Oh…you don’t have to call me that. Just Evangeline is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls glanced at one another. Their smiles wavered a bit, and Evangeline felt she had offended them somehow and she wanted to apologize, though she didn’t know what for. She bit down on her lip, staring at them in confusion as Marzia denied, “Ma’am…We cannot refer to the Queen Consort by her first name. It isn’t done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Evangeline’s shoulders sagged a bit, “Well…Why am I queen and Satine was Duchess? And…Bo-Katan is Lady?”</p><p> </p><p>“Titles change according to rule,” Erian explained kindly, sounding incredibly patient with Evangeline’s puzzlement, “Duchess Satine’s father was a duke…It was a time of pacifism in our history, even though he was our leader. Mand’alor is the old and traditional title for a sole ruler…And therefore his consort would be a queen.”</p><p> </p><p>She understood that, but still…She felt lost, even though she nodded her head and the conversation seemed to shift. Grogu was left sitting on the bed as she was brought over to a vanity that looked antique. It seemed the girls had already set out several objects and it oddly reminded her of the night Tal had made her look pretty. The girls fussed over her, and she tried her best to be kind and smile, but she was incredibly overwhelmed and she wanted nothing more than to collapse into the large bed and cry…And wait for Din to return and explain this mess to her. As nice as the girls were to her, she was frightened. She wished she could have gone with him, even if she was upset with him at the moment. She glanced at Grogu in the mirror, who just seemed fascinated with the large expanse of mattress and hopped gleefully. She flinched slightly as her hair was combed through for the second time that day.</p><p> </p><p>“You have such long hair!” Marzia commented, continuing to brush, “Most of our warrior ladies keep theirs cut, it’s easier on them, you see.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline asked, “And you two? Are you not Mandalorians?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re Mandalorians,” They smiled at each other, “We were trained when we were young like everyone else, but we chose to follow the paths of our mothers and grandmothers serving the royal house. It’s an honor being a lady in waiting. It comes with many opportunities.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah…So they weren’t simple servants then…Ladies in waiting. Evangeline knew what that was, she knew they were usually noble women who served a higher-ranking woman. It made her feel sick though at the thought that she would have ladies in waiting. But in a way she felt they were ranked higher than she was as Mandalorians. At least they would be spoken to as equals by other warriors, maybe not people with titles, but still…Evangeline stared at her grey eyes in the mirror and she looked tired. Marzia set to curling her hair while Erian slid blush over her cheeks, a soft pink – and if she didn’t already look like someone that could be stomped all over, they were making it far worse with the pretty makeup. Her lips were stained with some kind of nude-pink color the suited the color on her cheeks, and her lashes were curled just like when Tal did everything before, dark liquid applied to them to make them darker. Erian went about brushing through her thick brows, making them look a bit tamer on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Once Marzia finished curling her hair, she pulled the sides away from her face, clipping it in the back, allowing a few curls to fall near her cheeks and forehead. Tiny white flowers were taken from the vanity, and stuck into her hair that fell down her back in places she could not see. The girls talked idly amongst themselves about people she did not know. Gossip of people that worked in the palace she presumed, people fired and hired upon Bo-Katan’s arrival several months prior.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah look at you,” Marzia hummed, clearly pleased with herself as she finished putting in the flowers, “His Majesty will certainly want to have you after the celebrations.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her face flush as she was gently tugged to her feet and brought over to the wardrobe that Erian threw open dramatically, grinning at her with excitement on her face. She reached in, taking out a white, lace dress and Evangeline felt sick…Maybe this would be exactly like the night at <em>Ethereal</em>, but at least this one was lace and not silk. Evangeline didn’t know if she could stand the feeling against her skin again. Without warning, Marzia started to undress her and Evangeline flinched, glancing at the baby who was too distracted by the bed to look at her. She didn’t want to traumatize him for life. She didn’t know how old he was technically in his species’ years. Marzia questioned in response to her pulling away, “Are you alright, Ma’am?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m,” Evangeline cleared her throat and nodded, “Yes…I think I can undress though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t be silly,” Marzia chuckled as if Evangeline was just trying to be nice, not that she was completely embarrassed as Marzia began pulling her clothes off, and Evangeline stood stark still, exposed to the two ladies as she went on, “We don’t mind helping you!”</p><p> </p><p>Upon her bareness, she heard Erian speak, “Your skin is so pretty! Can tell you didn’t grow up fighting, you look so soft and smooth. Not a scar on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline tilted her head as she was guided to step into the dress, “Do you all have scars?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most do,” Marzia answered for her, pulling the dress upward and beginning to button the back, “You start out as a youngin’. Most of it’s from training accidents when you get to real weapons and such. Kids are foolish.”</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed, but Evangeline couldn’t help but to think of her own child. Marzia finished with the buttons and Evangeline was tugged over to look at herself in the full body mirror on the front of the wardrobe. It was a lovely dress, lace sleeves to her elbows that had white ribbons at the ends. It was off the shoulder, exposing her collar bones, and it pressed upward – the clouds of her breasts showing. From there it flowed downward, her abdomen apparent and it pooled on the floor beneath her. The lace was soft, and she didn’t think she much looked like herself as Erian leaned in and smiled…</p><p> </p><p>“You look like a queen.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh…But she didn’t feel like one.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mando had already grown tired of all of them.</p><p> </p><p>After Evangeline had been escorted away, he had a humming sensation to follow – to make sure she and Grogu were fine. But it hadn’t happened that way…Instead he, the elder, Bo-Katan, and Reeves were all brought to a separate portion of the palace that felt terribly far from Evangeline…and terribly far if she needed something. Even if he didn’t feel they were in immediate danger, this was a new place – new people. And he knew how quickly things could sour, especially in their history.</p><p> </p><p>They had gone to some sort of…conference room. It was odd, it looked more like a place for business, but he supposed this was meant to be a briefing as the elder had gestured for him to sit down at the head of the table, which he awkwardly accepted. He was trying to give off an aura of confidence, but he could tell he was failing miserably by Bo-Katan’s attempts to guide him through the motions. He noticed everyone remained standing until he took his seat first, which was kind of…well, annoying. It irritated him, the way they waited for him to enter the room first…sit first…He didn’t like idleness.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably something he would have to get used to…If they were going to play this game.</p><p> </p><p>The elder scooted himself closer to the table and he looked at Din and spoke, “Your wife is very…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, and suddenly Reeves spoke bluntly, “She’s a pacifist, Elder. A seer.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s head yanked in her direction, warning under his helmet, but the elder didn’t seem angry or upset by the statement…He only hummed deeply, as he folded his hands together and nodded, looking squarely at Din, “Then she should be taught what happened to the last pacifist that tried to rule.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elder,” Bo-Katan’s voice was tight. Mando knew…He knew enough – enough to know of what had befallen the last pacifist. Mando spoke, voice cold in the modulator…Calling on everything he had ever used with bounties to overbear them…</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you mean by ‘taught’?”</p><p> </p><p>Venom was under his tongue, and Bo-Katan gave a ‘look’. The elder sighed, “I do not mean to offend, My Mand’alor. But, if the clans know someone even remotely similar to the duchess is on the throne, they may be…less than likely to accept your rule. They’re already confused as to why it took you so long to come claim the throne. Many want the old traditions back, not that of the duchess.”</p><p> </p><p>His attention turned to Bo-Katan, “And I mean no offense in your sister’s name, Lady Kryze.”</p><p> </p><p>Sister. Mando connected that dot, shoulders taut as he watched her nod her head in understanding. The elder sighed, and went on, “Educated is probably a better word. She is not Mandalorian. She will not understand many things, and we cannot have the clans thinking she is ruling behind your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why would they think that?” Mando questioned.</p><p> </p><p>The elder’s eyes narrowed, “Many men have been ruled by their beds, My Mand’alor.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s own eyes narrowed as well, darkly. The elder went on without prompting, “And besides…If no one manages to claim the darksaber from you in your lifetime, the child she bears is your heir. She can’t get in the way of its teachings, even if it does not agree with her pacifistic mindset. We will not have our warriors sent to the moon again if she poisons the child’s mind with her ideals.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando felt his stomach drop. He knew how much she feared their child being hurt and raised a warrior. Mando ground out a response, “I didn’t think we were here to discuss my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan clearly hear his tone, and she was quick to cut in, “We aren’t. We’re here to discuss what’s going to happen in the next few days…Weeks, even months. A lot we can’t foresee at the moment. This is a delicate transition –“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re regent,” Mando stated bluntly, “You took the city, can’t you just tell them what’s happening?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple,” She sighed, “The Mand’alor needs the support of the clans. Of course, there will be some that won’t be there this evening, many clans are quarreling, so they won’t even want to be in the same palace together, let alone the same city. But some will send representatives. If you can defend the darksaber from anyone who may try to wield it themselves…That will show them your capability as a warrior and they will surely accept you. Especially…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, and sighed, “Especially since you managed to win it from a moff. Many clans still resent the Empire for what they did, they will be grateful and satisfied.”</p><p> </p><p>The elder then spoke, “But first you will go through a ceremony…you and your wife. It will be with myself and the other elders, and you will receive your titles upon inspection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Inspection,” Mando echoed, Maker he hated this guy, “What kind of inspection?”</p><p> </p><p>The elder answered, “A blessing…and inspection of physicality. Of mind and soul. Background. It’s all a process before being presented to the clans. A traditional one, but as was said, we are attempting to bring everything back to life.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando couldn’t help it, he let out a cold chuckle, “And what is there to bring back to life? The planet, as I’ve been told, is glass –“ He shot a look at Bo-Katan who looked away at him quoting Boba, whom she had spoken so cruelly towards “– and I know you may enjoy blaming the Empire for that, but I know that much of it was due to fighting amongst yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>The elder corrected, “<em>Ourselves</em>. Even if you were not raised here, my Mand’alor, these are still the people with whom you share a culture with. A common mindset, and a common heart. Their mistakes are yours, whether you like to admit it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>He wondered briefly if he was allowed to fire elders.</p><p> </p><p>Mando did understand the hive mindset, it was that of a clan. But this was different than what he was raised with, this was political. Mando flattened a hand on the table and rolled his shoulders in discomfort and frustration. Their eyes were all watching him, emotionless. He was thankful for the helmet. He then looked at the elder and said, “Fine. But I will not remove my helmet.”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan sighed, “Please…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” He looked over at her, “I won’t. It’s not a tradition I’ll force upon the people, but it’s one I still want to abide by.”</p><p> </p><p>Reeves raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t Gideon see your face? That would have broken your creed, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I still abide,” Mando did feel a clench in his chest at the statement, knowing he had been living a lie ever since then…Knowing Gideon knew his face now…And he made no attempt to hide it in front of Grogu any longer. But he did not want all of these people to know his features, and the helmet helped to hide the horror he was currently experiencing due to this decision he had made purely for Evangeline’s protection. Mando finished, “And I will continue to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>The elder was the first to nod, as Bo-Katan looked down, shaking her head. The elder replied, “I believe it could be beneficial…To see a Mand’alor with such attachment to tradition. One that holds the teachings very near and to a high standard. Plus…it could assist in the illusion…”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan looked up, appearing confused…</p><p> </p><p>“What illusion?”</p><p> </p><p>The elder replied, “An illusion of unlimited power. Most of us know the darksaber is a symbol. If no one knows the face of their Mand’alor, it’s almost the same sort of legend.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth turned upward…</p><p> </p><p>“A legend of power…and fear.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mando found Head Elder Tamas to be irritating…And a threat.</p><p> </p><p>He had been trying to gauge everyone he had come in contact with the past several hours, but it was difficult. There had been so many people, and they were moving quickly through motions that he struggled to understand. Bo-Katan seemed to know everything and he still wished she had taken the darksaber from him on that ship so many months ago, but she had not, and now he needed the position…The stability and the access to protect Evangeline, to keep her alive…To ensure her safety and yet…He was starting to think she was right. He had acted rashly.</p><p> </p><p>And he did not trust these people.</p><p> </p><p>While Mandalorians were known for loyalty, there was something sinister in the thought someone could challenge him that night and take it, and with it his option of keeping Evangeline alive. Truthfully, he hadn’t considered all of the consequences of his actions, he had acted on his own accord in panic, and he knew Evangeline now resented him for it. He had brought her and Grogu to a planet in which they had no say in what happened to them. The moment they had arrived, she had been dragged off, Reeves had said what she had said about Evangeline being a consort, and Mando understood Fett’s frustration with her when they had confronted both her and Bo-Katan about rescuing Grogu and Evangeline from Gideon…She was mouthy. But then again, she had been the one to jump into the water and rescue Grogu when he had been dragged under.</p><p> </p><p>He would trust Fett more, and Fennec, but there was no way they were going to come join them.</p><p> </p><p>Mando sat alone at the table, following the meeting with Head Elder Tamas. He stared at the wall under his helmet and he heard the door open and close as someone entered. When he glanced back, he saw Bo-Katan there, her arms crossed over her chest, and she spoke harshly to him, “If you’re going to be Mand’alor, you’re going to have to get better at negotiating.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m fine at it,” He had always negotiated well with the sand people of Tatooine after all, and they were some of the most difficult to deal with as he went on, “Tamas on the other hand…If he talks about Evangeline again – “</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and interrupted, “It’s his job to judge you. To judge her. The elders keep the royalty in line.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando whipped his head around and snapped, “She didn’t even <em>want</em> to come here. I made her because…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off. He didn’t know if that was information to share. Bo-Katan’s eyebrows furrowed and she actually looked genuinely worried, as she was when Grogu and Evangeline had been taken prisoner, so sure they would never get them back from Gideon. She took a small step forward and she asked, “Because?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because…” Mando breathed, “She sees things before they happen…and she thinks she saw her death…giving birth, and I want assurance that she can be cared for here so that doesn’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>The words left him slowly and he watched her face change, calculated as she nodded her head. She came closer, taking the seat Tamas had been in before, folding her hands on the table as if they were striking a deal of sorts. Her head nodded in understanding, “She will have access to help here. And I assure you again, this place is safe. We have managed to convince many clans to back us, the guards and staff support this transition and anyone who didn’t was removed weeks ago. You will be Mand’alor.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando replied bitterly, “With you as my head advisor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I gave the position to myself, you’re allowed to judge,” Bo-Katan leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes, “I will not see this planet fall again. And no offense, but it’s clear you have no idea what you’re doing. You need guidance. It won’t just be me, there are others as well as the elders. We have a council that will take votes –“</p><p> </p><p>Mando quipped, “A pretend democracy. Is this the New Republic now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an attempt to give this society stability,” Bo-Katan growled, slamming her hand on the table though Mando didn’t react, “Your driving force for finally coming and taking the throne might be as simple as keeping your wife alive, but there are much bigger things at stake. Thousands of people…Your wife is only one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>He snarled in return, “And she’s the only one that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even you are not so blinded,” Bo-Katan sighed, swiping her hand over the table to return it to her lap, “Your co-dependency is showing, <em>Your Majesty</em>. As well as a feral possessiveness that I’m sure she finds terribly unbecoming, especially in a soft and pretty body like hers with the mindset that even the evil deserve to live. She is too much like my sister, I know her soul well. It would benefit you not to behave this way in front of the other clans, sometimes they have a knack for pursuing the outsiders.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s eyes narrowed under his helmet, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“If they do not respect you as their Mand’alor and they see your caring for her is more than just a claim to her body,” Bo-Katan sounded grave in speaking, as if she genuinely was concerned for Evangeline’s wellbeing, “If they see love…they will see weakness. It’s different…if a Mand’alor marries someone within their tradition, outsiders aren’t respected so easily. They will see her as a prize to spite you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando spat, “I thought Mandalorians were on equal grounds with each sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, with their own kind,” Bo-Katan provided, “The kind that have proved themselves as equals. Your bride is weak –“</p><p> </p><p>Mando sat forward quickly and he didn’t miss the way she stiffened, raising her chin as if waiting for him to throw a punch that she could easily deflect, but he did not. Instead he spoke, “She’s not weak. I’ve uprooted her, she has been Gideon’s prisoner, and she is carrying my child despite the fact she is terrified and could die giving birth to it. She protects my foundling with her life, and she is afraid…But she’s not weak. I could argue she’s much stronger than you and myself.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t kill out of rage, for revenge…She could forgive. And Mando thought…that was the strongest thing she could do.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan was silent. She then breathed slowly, “I didn’t mean it in that way. Not all women are warriors. Some embrace their femininity and that’s not a crime. But it does complicate things for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan then stood, shoving the chair back as she finished…</p><p> </p><p>“Your meeting with the elders is soon. Prepare yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt she was being led to a dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>Erian had gone off somewhere else, so Marzia was the one who led her to where they would be meeting the elders. It was colder the further down into the palace they went, the walls and corridors got thinner, and the lights were a dim orange. Definitely like a dungeon…Or some sort of old castle. The walls were different down there as well…Small bricks lining them, as if the palace itself had been built atop something. She wouldn’t be surprised, in many of the stories she had heard, temples and castles were built upon sacred places. It was meant to be for luck, for tradition, and Evangeline reached out, running her hand along the wall. As if in the dark ages, the orange lights were from fire lanterns hung on the walls – like the electricity didn’t reach the lower levels or something. It seemed very silly…But very scary.</p><p> </p><p>“Marzia,” Evangeline questioned the girl where Evangeline walked in step behind her down the narrow staircase that was completely concrete, “Where is it that we’re going exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>She peered over her shoulder and smiled, “The altar is down under the palace, Ma’am. It is where you and His Majesty will have your meeting with the elders. It’s a sacred place, it’s told in stories that a warrior’s power crawls from the depths of here. Through the walls and the burning lanterns and the altar. Even through all the wars, all the changes of hands, the altar has remained in place.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, the orange light flickering against her grey eyes as they exited the narrow staircase. Before them was a long hall, and she shivered from the exposure of her shoulders against the damp air. At the end of the hall, she could see a back – and shiny armor in front of an old wooden door that looked heavy. She knew it to be Din, and she immediately moved around Marzia, thanking her with a slight bow of her head, and Marzia seemed to get the hint she could make it the rest of the way, curtsying before returning to the staircase from which they had come. Evangeline then whirled, making her way to where Din stood. He must have heard her shoes against the hard ground, because his helmeted head turned to face her.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed the way he stilled, as if holding his breath as she got closer. She wondered if he thought she looked silly. He reached out, taking her wrist once she was in arms reach and he pulled her nearer to himself as he questioned lowly through the modulator, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Evangeline replied evenly, tugging her wrist free as bitterness still clung. She was glad to see him, tired of the faces of strangers, but she was still upset that they were there in the first place. She felt his eyes on her chest, her breasts, and her shoulders and she looked away. Even in that moment he admired her, in that terrifying and awful moment when she knew they were going to be presented to people that would only judge them…Not as human beings, but as figures for their own gain. He cleared his throat…</p><p> </p><p>“Where did they take you?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline still didn’t look at him as she answered, “Apparently…our quarters. The baby is still there, they brought a woman named Relda to watch him…I didn’t want to leave him, but they said I had to. They had already dressed me and everything before they told me I would have to leave him behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes burned. While she didn’t think they would hurt him…she still did not know these people. Did not know their true intentions. Their hearts. Din cleared his throat, “It’s probably for the better…It’s going to be a long night.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline scoffed, finally looking into his mask, “You trust them so easily with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Din replied coldly, “But we don’t have much of a choice at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline glared, “And whose fault is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Din was silent. He said nothing in response to her words, and their bitter lace. And instead of retorting, she heard him breathe, and watched his shoulders straighten as he slowly turned his body. But before he turned from her fully, he murmured to her…</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shut her eyes. Out of everyone that had commented on how she looked that day, the only one that didn’t make her feel enraged was Din. But she was still so frustrated…So injured. And before she could say anything more, the large wooden doors opened suddenly to reveal Head Elder Tamas. Evangeline took in a sharp inhale. He had changed into darker robes, the hood pulled to his head, and he offered them both a toothless smile, stepping aside and gesturing for them to enter the room. Evangeline hesitated, as he greeted, “My Mand’alor…And Your Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt a lump form in her throat, following Din inside. He took strides like nothing…Like he felt no fear. But her heart was hammering so hard she was afraid they could see it through her skin. It was a small room…Lanterns lining the walls, along with long benches. And sure enough, there was an altar at the end, where several elders were standing…Or she assumed they were. Six more older individuals, five men and one woman. The woman was the only one that offered a smile when they made eye contact, her stringy grey hair falling into her face. They were ushered forward, and once they were before the altar, Head Elder Tamas spoke, breaking the overbearing silence, “Please, kneel.”</p><p> </p><p>Din did so immediately, and when Evangeline hesitated yet again, her hand was taken by him and she was tugged down. She gripped his hand tightly, not wanting him to pull it away, and she wished he didn’t have on his gloves. She wanted to feel his skin, and see his face. Despite them all being ancient, they frightened her. She felt as if she was to be sacrificed on that altar, all dressed in white. She could not hide the way her chest fell and rose quickly, even when she tried to inhale through her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Head Elder Tamas came to stand before them, turning to face the elders.</p><p> </p><p>“We will begin the ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline wished they would give some hint as to what the ceremony entailed. She watched as they made a line of sorts before them, and suddenly Tamas approached, pressing his thumb to Evangeline’s forehead, murmuring something, doing the same to Din’s helmet. They moved down the line, each taking their turn, until the last approached her. It was another man, this one holding a bowl, as well as two rags and a blade. Evangeline tilted her head curiously as her wrist was taken, and suddenly the blade was pressed into her hand without warning and her palm was cut.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline let out a strangled cry and Din’s hand shot out, grabbing the old man by his cloak, nearly knocking him over. Tamas stepped forward quickly and Evangeline watched as her blood ran into the bowl the elder held beneath her wounded hand. Tamas explained, “It is the taking from the rulers, My Mand’alor. You will need to remove one of your gloves.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline watched the red crimson drip as Din slowly released the man that had cut her palm, clearly realizing it was something they had to go along with. Once she had bled enough into the bowl, one of the rags was shoved into her hand and tied to keep her from bleeding on her white dress. Din removed one of his gloves, offering his hand forcefully – angrily, and the elder took his, cutting his palm as well. He didn’t even flinch, and she felt quite silly for crying out then, watching as his blood intermingled with hers in the bowl. His own hand was wrapped, and he put his glove on over it.</p><p> </p><p>The bowl was taken to the altar where they stood, each elder dropping in various leaves and what Evangeline thought might be herbs. She had thought Mandalorians didn’t believe in witchcraft, but it looked to be that was what this was…Or maybe just some sort of superstition. Her hand stung as she watched them murmur words over the bowl, before handing it over to Tamas. He then approached them once more, first kneeling in front of Din this time on one knee, his old body shaking as he said, “We present you with your title…”</p><p> </p><p>He dipped his thumb in the bowl, pressing a bit of blood to Din’s helmet as he continued…</p><p> </p><p>“Mand’alor, the Reviver.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, the one elder who was a woman approached Evangeline and kneeled before her. The bowl was handed over to her, and she too put her thumb inside, before pressing the blood to Evangeline’s forehead. Evangeline blinked, wide eyed up at the woman as she smiled at Evangeline, her features kind and welcoming…</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Evangeline, the Fragile.”</p><p> </p><p>Fragile. Of course. Evangeline didn’t take much interest in titles, and she hadn’t been expecting much, but she figured she should be grateful it wasn’t something like ‘the beautiful’ or ‘the pretty’. Her mouth quivered nonetheless, eyes burning, even as the elder woman suddenly pressed a hand into her abdomen without warning – causing Evangeline to flinch. The woman smiled up at her, and Evangeline trembled, the hand prodding at the baby inside. It seemed to react to the touch, because it let out a forceful kick and the elder woman chuckled quietly, whispering to Evangeline…</p><p> </p><p>“Your baby is strong,” She grinned, “It will make a powerful heir for your husband if he can keep the darksaber tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Then she pulled away, and Evangeline was left blinking past threatening tears. Tamas stood as well, and turned to the two of them, smiling, and she felt no comfort from him as she did the elder woman. He said, “It is done. The celebration can commence in the throne hall as soon as any challengers are defeated. However, beforehand we will take our leave so the two of you can consummate on the altar.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s face burned and she croaked, “W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is good luck,” Tamas looked perplexed by her reaction, “If a Mand’alor is not wed, typically a woman or man is provided to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Consummate. They had already consummated many times. Her wide eyes looked at Din questioningly, as if he knew about it, and his lack of reaction told her he did as everyone slowly left the room. Soon it was just the two of them, and the first thing Evangeline did was lick her fingers and remove the thumb print of blood from her forehead angrily, glaring at the floor as she did so. The room was too warm from the burning candles and Din simply sat there as she grumbled to herself petulantly, “The least they could have done was give me a title that doesn’t sound like one for an infant.”</p><p> </p><p>Din sighed, and looked over at her, not even commenting on the subject…</p><p> </p><p>“Bo-Katan said someone will stay behind to listen to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Listen to them…Oh…<em>Listen</em> to them. Evangeline’s face turned pained as she glanced at the door, croaking, “Why? It’s not like it’s a legality. We’ve already been married and consummated, I’m <em>pregnant</em> for Maker’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>“They believe it’s for luck,” But she knew that…Tamas had said that, and he went on, “They’ll drag on the party until we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline bit her lip. It wasn’t having sex with him that bothered her, she loved him. But it was the fact she was still angry – the fact they were in a creepy room and expected to do it on an altar – the fact someone would be <em>listening</em>, as if they were in the dark ages and their consummation had to be witnessed by officials. She stared at him, eyes pleading silently, but she knew it was no use. She understood – if they were going to get the night over with they would have to let them listen. Evangeline murmured, “We shouldn’t have come here. How long do you think you’ll keep patience with these people? I know you…and this structure is not for you. You don’t like rules, the only rules you’ve ever respected is that of your people. These…these are different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Many of them aren’t,” Din replied, emotionless sounding, “Many are our same traditions. But…it can be expected the ‘main land’ of sorts would be different. Even with the purge, there’s more power and money involved. More politics.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t believe he would like the politics, and she held onto hope he would soon come to his senses and reject it. Evangeline ran her hand over her throat in a gesture of anxiety, glancing at the altar they were kneeling upon. His gloved hand reached out, slipping under her hair and gripping the back of her neck, kneading the tenseness there with his thumb and fingers. She lowered her hand, gripping the lace of the dress in her lap where she sat on her knees. Evangeline heard something in the back of his voice as he hummed to her, “You <em>do</em> look very beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline said nothing in return, as she felt him remove his hand, smoothing over the curls falling down her back and all the flowers. She tugged on the ribbons that hung from her elbows before she slowly turned herself around, facing him, causing him to remove his hand as she moved back further onto the altar. She took a shaky breath, glancing at the door – where she knew someone would be listening to them. She continued to stare as she murmured, “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>He came closer, but did not remove his helmet. She wondered if that was a part of the tradition too or if he did not trust that they weren’t watching. His gloved hands reached under her dress, and pulled her legs apart so he could kneel between them, and Evangeline slowly laid flat onto her back, pulling out her curls as not to crush them. He leaned over where he was between her thighs, the lace bunched up to expose her and he slid his glove along her cheek, and his thumb pressed to her lower lip. She put her arms out on either side of her. Something told her this was going to be quick. Very little foreplay. A formality to satisfy the elders.</p><p> </p><p>That was confirmed when he immediately started grinding down his hips against her, clearly trying to get himself hard. They had never done anything like this with his mask still on, and she wasn’t sure what to do with herself when they could not kiss and reaching up to grab him threatened pain from his armor. A part of it was frightening, not being able to see him and his soft eyes – sometimes he looked like a whole different person in his armor…Mando versus Din in her mind constantly – two separate entities. Din was her husband, with gentle brown eyes and the occasional smile, and Mando was a bounty hunter who cut off hands and killed. Which one was the father of her child and Grogu remained a mystery to her sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing was picking up and his grinding against her caused her body to react with wetness, particularly when he reached under with his gloves and played with the outer portion of her underwear. He massaged it slowly, not entering through the fabric and she felt the pulsing heat begin there, preparing her for what she knew was going to be a sudden entrance. He did not speak, they did not divulge in their usual activities of love making, and whispering things to one another. It was terribly silent, besides their labored breathing…A way to protest against being listened in on. Some things were for only the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was slick, he quickly removed her underwear, sliding it past her smooth legs that Marzia and Erian had lathered in some type of oil that smelled strongly of flowers. His hands paused at her thighs, pressing his thumbs in before she saw him reach into his pants, hidden by the fluff of lace bunched around her. She jumped when she felt the tip against her, rubbing at her entrance as if asking…and she tilted her head back, trying to keep her mouth shut so their listener would not hear, but the moment he pressed forward she let out a small cry that she knew would be audible. Maybe they would whisper amongst themselves about how she truly sounded fragile being taken by her husband on the altar. Especially when his hips moved immediately in their quickness to get it done. She was used to more preparation than this, and while it did not hurt, the feelings had been a shock to her system with the sudden plowing of his hips forward and she dug her nails into the wood below her body.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s eyes rolled back each time he pushed into her, and when she finally got them to focus on his helmet, she noticed the orange candles flickering off the front, and she wondered what his expression was underneath. Still dressed in full armor, she supposed one didn’t need to undress to make love, or just to fuck – which was what this felt more like from the clumsiness and the sharp movements of him inside of her. With a particular push, she cried again – and his gloved hand suddenly covered her mouth and she looked at him…confused, until he grunted  with his movements…modulated and not Din…Mando…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the only one that can hear you like this…not them.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand removed from her mouth, instead caressing her face as her eyes closed and her mouth remained open, panting. Her head turned to the side, and she whined quietly as he continued to slide his hand over her cheek in a comforting manner, her legs wrapped around his hips. His palm pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and despite herself she could not stop the quiet whimpers from leaving her, but he didn’t seem to mind those. He was letting out grunts of his own, but no moans of pleasure. She didn’t think this was for pleasure…</p><p> </p><p>It was for show.</p><p> </p><p>For luck.</p><p> </p><p>And if that was true, she hoped that her body gave him the best of luck. Because she didn’t want him to be hurt that night, or any night. He groped her breast over the dress, where the clouds showed above the tightness of the chest and she never showed cleavage, so she had known it had fascinated him when she had approached him earlier. A hand grabbed her thigh under the dress and he hurried his movements, hitting her harder and she shut her eyes again just to deal with the sensation of him hitting that spot with such force over and over again. He must have noticed she was going to cry out again, but his hand returned to her mouth and when she did and clenched around him, it came out muffled behind his glove. She put her own hands over his on her face, a few tears springing up from the high as it shot down her spine and made her legs shake. A few more cries escaped as she came down and his hand didn’t remove itself, but she heard him shush her gently, as if it was something as simple as a nightmare. But his own breathing was picking up…And their quickie ended just as soon as it had started, with him coming deep inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>He thrusted a few more times as he came, before he stilled and his hand removed. Evangeline stared at the ceiling, the extravagant carvings, her eyes damp. Even above the alter, there was a woman being taken by a man carved into the ceiling. Beautiful artistry, and she hoped that woman’s husband was gentle with her. Din pulled from her, and he was kind enough to use his cloak to clean her a bit, but she continued to stare at the artwork above head, as if in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>The idea was funny: Din had fucked her for good luck.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, she didn’t miss the footsteps as they moved away from the door, and whoever had been listening was clearly satisfied that the consummation had taken place. She felt embarrassed, and exposed, her cheeks burning. Din said nothing as he slipped her underwear back on for her and guided her into a sitting position. The wetness was still inside of her, and it made it hard to feel pretty with someone’s cum deep within. She was surprised when he hugged her suddenly, tightly, as if he knew the turmoil that was brewing within her. His words to her were simplistic…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline wondered how.</p><p> </p><p>She had just been fucked on an altar for tradition’s sake…And now her husband would be challenged by anyone that wished to take his place…In front of people that had come to ‘celebrate’.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline murmured where her cheek was pressed into the armor on his chest…</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t what you want…You’re only doing this because of my stupid dream.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled from the embrace, taking her jaw and tilting it up to look into his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing what I have to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I want to play a game,” Evangeline tilted her head, biting her lip, “Put on your clothes…And hunt me.”</p><p>“Evangeline,” She heard a low growl in his chest, “The palace is…everyone is sleeping.”</p><p>Evangeline pushed her index finger to her pursed lips and replied, “Then we must be quiet.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is very mature. And also more mentions of dissociation! ❤ So, as always be careful loves.</p><p>I hope everyone has a great upcoming week! P.S. if you've ever seen the first episode of Reign, I stole a scene hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evangeline didn’t know what she expected.</p><p> </p><p>Silence was not it.</p><p> </p><p>The entire journey to the throne hall was more of a nightmare inside of herself as she thought of everything that could happen, while glancing at the darksaber on Din’s hip. The elders walked in two lines ahead of them, three on either side and then Head Elder Tamas in the very front center while they trailed in the back. Evangeline’s eyes rose to Din’s helmet, and her heart hammered, mind wanting to leave her. They had left what she could only call a dungeon several minutes before and the walk felt forever before they made it back to the main floors. She wanted to speak to him, but the elders made her feel the need to be silent and she hated it. She just wanted to go back to Grogu. She wanted it to be the way it had been – on their ship just them. Not there in that place, and her hand reached out and she took Din’s in her own, squeezing and looking for reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>His hand squeezed back, even tighter than her own. But he soon pulled away when they approached the giant doors to the throne hall, she assumed. There were voices within, and Evangeline swallowed thickly, wishing he would hold her hand but she knew why he would not. Everything was unsettled, and she ground her teeth together, the giant doors opening and upon that action – the voices from within the large room stopped. From what she could see, it was an even bigger room than she imagined, filled to the brim with individuals, both dressed in armor and some not. She was almost dizzy – in the quiet, and she wished they had kept talking as the two lines of elders walked in, and stopped, making almost like a barricade on either side – and Elder Tamas spoke…Voice booming across the room she and Din had yet to enter…</p><p> </p><p>“Today…Citizens of Mandalore,” His rough voice spoke, “I present to you a new age…One that will revive our people…And bring us back to our former glory!”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was shivering, and she looked at Din and whispered, “I can’t do this.”</p><p> </p><p>His helmet turned in her direction…She swore to the Maker she was going to fall over, and Din assured her, “Yes you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Evangeline croaked, “I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Elder Tamas’ words filtered through, along with cheering…</p><p> </p><p>“I present, Mand’alor, the Reviver, and Queen Evangeline, the Fragile.”</p><p> </p><p>They were gestured forward. She could feel the tenseness in Din’s body, he hated this…Every bit of the public display, she could sense it and no part of her could understand why he was doing this to them…Why he had made this decision to bring them there and parade themselves and risk being killed right there in the throne room. Evangeline watched him move forward, but when she did not follow, he stopped, looking back at her. Evangeline shook her head vehemently, and though she could not see his face…She felt a bit of concern rise in him – and a dark glare came from Elder Tamas who was still waiting for them at the entrance. She could not walk in with him, and if it made her a bad wife and queen, so be it. But she had never desired such as this. Evangeline spoke brokenly…</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go back to the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Queen,” One of the elders spoke harshly, and caused her to flinch and shut her eyes, “You must accompany His Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head again and snapped, eyes burning as she spoke colder than she could remember ever speaking to someone she didn’t even know the name of…</p><p> </p><p>“Stop telling me what I <em>must</em> do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline,” Din was stepping to her quickly, clearly sensing she was on the edge of something she would struggle to come back from. She couldn’t look at him, stepping back when he reached for her, but he was faster and took hold of her arm, tugging her back towards him. Blood was rushing in her ears. His other hand took her face, “Shhh, take a deep breath.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m breathing,” She ground the words out, glaring up at him darkly, “Let go of me or I’ll scream.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands removed themselves quickly, abiding by her request. She ran her palms under her eyes, as she saw movement as another figure approached. The elder woman, the one with the kind face and hands. She waved Din away and ordered him, “Go on, My Mand’alor. I will escort your wife inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline relaxed somewhat at the sight of her, though she didn’t know why. Maybe because it had been mostly men ordering her around since her arrival. The old woman took her hand in her own. Din moved away, but she saw his hesitance, the way he wished to remain with her – but she didn’t want him…not then anyway as Elder Tamas led him inside, shooting one last look towards Evangeline, one that threatened that she would regret her actions. Evangeline sniffled, and the old woman took her face in a soft hand and she spoke to her, “I know you don’t wish to, child, but we must go in.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how Din was doing this. She felt the turmoil within him…He hated all of it and yet he was compartmentalizing so much better than her. Maybe it was because her body was already under so much strain…The baby had been beating into her ribs the entirety of the day and she was so tired. Emotions were running high, and Evangeline spoke to the elder woman, “Why is this so hard?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked sympathetic and maybe that was all Evangeline wanted. It was like looking at her grandmother as the woman responded, “You are young, dear…And there has been a lot that has occurred in the past few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at Din’s fleeting back and she whispered…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know him…Not this version of him…”</p><p> </p><p>The elder woman reassured her, “You will. You are in a position in which you have the opportunity to be the most powerful woman on this planet, do you know why?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, face confused and lost…</p><p> </p><p>The elder woman smiled, “You have a king in your bed. You may not be a Mandalorian, you may not be trained to be a fighter, but I can assure you…Whatever you ask of him – he will drop at your feet simply to please the woman he makes love to every night. The same with any other man you encounter…Having a pretty and fragile face is no curse, my dear, it is a gift. A powerful one. It would benefit you to learn to use it to your advantage.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline exhaled slowly. She didn’t get to respond, before she was tugged forward towards the doors and she swore she blacked out when they crossed the threshold, the elder woman holding her arm and escorting her inside. Evangeline felt eyes staring, and she dared to look at the faces that watched her. Most looked hard – expressionless…Some curious…Some even smiled at her. She could not muster the strength to return any of them, and often averted her eyes to the floor. She didn’t miss Marzia and Erian though, as they gave her small and excited waves and she felt some relief at that as the elder woman pulled her to the side. She noticed the throne at the front of the room, but Din had not gone to it. Instead, everyone had cleared a circle, in which Din and Elder Tamas stood. Evangeline and the elder woman stood away at the front of the crowd, and the silence was sickening in her ears, because she could still feel blood rushing.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at Din…She knew Elder Tamas was speaking, but she couldn’t hear. Not past the thought that she had noticed he had ignited the darksaber. Her head tilted to the side, perplexed. The speaking was muffled, and maybe she really was going to fall out right there in front of everyone. She didn’t want him there, in the middle of the room…Everyone looking at him. Some people were still looking at her. Maybe it was because of who they had come to be…A nobody clan. Din hadn’t been born on the planet, as she was sure many of them had. Evangeline felt a tug on her dress, and she looked back – seeing two small children there. A boy and a girl, who appeared incredibly curious with the lace on her dress. She let out a breathless laugh, something calm washing over her…They couldn’t be older than four or five. Maybe twins or close in age. Certainly siblings, they looked too much alike. They looked sheepish upon her looking at them, but she smiled – despite her terror of the world around her…And they smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Tamas’ voice broke through the rush of fear, the elder woman still holding her arm gently…</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone wishes to challenge the Mand’alor for their right to the throne, now is the time to speak!”</p><p> </p><p>It reminded her of a wedding…in which people could protest. She hoped no one would move…And for a long moment no one did. Bo-Katan had said that many clans had agreed to have Din as their ruler already…But something told her there would be at least one…as if she could feel them shifting in the crowd. Breathing and being alive. A dark and horrible part wished for them to drop dead. To not make this any harder than it was…But then another part of her hoped someone would fight him…that they would win and that they could leave the terrible planet. But if it was a fight to the death…she would regret that thought forever. Her mind reached for Din’s trying to find what he was thinking…But it was the simple adrenaline of a coming fight, how he often felt when he left to find bounties. A clear mind, like a warrior. And hers was so full of everything –</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a man in armor emerged from the crowd, and Evangeline knew him to be the source of the feelings.</p><p> </p><p>He had a staff in his hand…It reminded Evangeline of the one Din had used to face Gideon, but she supposed one needed a beskar weapon to face off against the darksaber. She felt panic rise and she looked away, resisting the urge to leave the room as the man announced himself, “I am Grett, of the Hurl Clan. I will accept the open challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the children behind her squeezed around her to look, a little hand wrapped in her lace dress. It was the boy of the two, and suddenly a woman yanked him back by his arm, causing him to whine angrily. Evangeline blinked at the woman, and she bowed her head, speaking in a whisper, “I am sorry, Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine,” Evangeline’s smile was uneven with fear of what was happening in the open…Truthfully the child was comforting her with his curiosity, and the moment his mother released him, he returned to his place…Peeking to look. His head craned to look up at her and he questioned…voice quiet as if he knew it was a time for silence…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you our new queen?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline licked her lips…mouth dry…</p><p> </p><p>She then answered, “Maybe…if this goes okay.”</p><p> </p><p>His little head nodded. Her eyes returned and in the meantime, the man named Grett had approached both Din and Elder Tamas. She didn’t miss Din’s head glance in her direction, and she wished she could see his eye still. But maybe it was for the better that she could not as Grett of the Hurl Clan gave a bow in Din’s direction. Din returned it…He was very stiff. Very silent, as Elder Tamas stepped away, and spoke…</p><p> </p><p>“The winner takes the darksaber,” He said, “And the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved further away. Evangeline shut her eyes, lowering her head and she asked the universe to be kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Begin!”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s head snapped up when she heard the cling of beskar, so similar to when Din had faced Gideon and she swore she was back on that ship a moment, holding Grogu in her arms and watching helplessly. She felt the elder woman’s hand tighten on her arm as they swung at one another, clearly attempting to hold Evangeline in place, and she hadn’t realized she had made a move forward until then. Her eyes darted…She saw Bo-Katan across the room, with Reeves, and she looked…She looked almost nervous. Maybe she was…If Din lost, she lost her place as head advisor, the position she had given herself to guide him. Evangeline hoped she was sorry – hoped she was sorry for what she had done, but she doubted she was. She probably viewed it all as necessary to Mandalore’s future.</p><p> </p><p>She returned her attention to the fight, stomach dropping when the man managed to slam a kick into Din’s shin. Despite protection there, it still looked as if it hurt and Din raised the dark saber, blocking a swing of the spear. She heard the elder woman speak beside her, “The Mand’alor is very skilled.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled, but said nothing. Even if he was very skilled, she still worried. Maybe she always would until the day she died now if they spent the remainder of their lives on that planet. The man attempted to jab the spear into one of the gaps in Din’s armor, but he managed to knock it away again. She could tell Din was growing annoyed at the fight though, his swings becoming more forceful, less defensive and more offensive. He stepped towards the man, and she saw the way he moved – the autopilot had set in, the same way he had grabbed the man to remove his hands. But this wasn’t rage like that had been, this was engrained into him…Into his muscle memory and his survival instincts. Everyone watched silently as the darksaber swung, cutting into a gap in the man’s own armor, near his knee…The cut sent him sprawling and Evangeline figured it must have severed something…</p><p> </p><p>The spear slid away…And she wondered how she had even been scared in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Din’s chest was heaving though, clearly exerted as he pointed the darksaber at the man in a ‘yield’ position. Maybe it wasn’t a fight to the death…Because he made no move to strike a killing blow, much to her relief. However the little boy beside her sighed, sounding upset, “Oh, they never give the killing stroke…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shut her eyes at the words from such a small child. She tried to remind herself these were Mandalorians, the boy had probably seen much worse. Maybe her own baby would sound the same at the tender age of four…But she hoped not. She watched as Din lowered the darksaber, a few individuals coming out to take the man away, assisting him in limping off. The good thing about the darksaber cauterizing the wound was that it didn’t leave blood on the floor. Elder Tamas went to join Din once more, and he looked pleased…Maybe relieved. Because after all, she was sure Din was only a puppet to them.</p><p> </p><p>The elder woman squeezed her arm and said, “He has done well.”</p><p> </p><p>“He always does,” Evangeline whispered weakly, staring at him as his breathing relaxed eventually and Elder Tamas spoke to the crowd…</p><p> </p><p>“Anymore challengers?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline did not feel the threat in the air any longer. Their minds were calm, fascinated…Pleased. Some thought he was beautiful, and she almost laughed at that…Because he was. And they had no idea what he looked like under the armor. Soon, when no more challenges came, one of the elders approached…Carrying something in his arms. It looked to be a heavy cloak, much heavier and thicker than the one Din usually wore…One that dragged the floor. It took both elders together to bring it to Din’s back…and Tamas addressed the crowd…</p><p> </p><p>“Then I present to you officially, Mand’alor, the Reviver!”</p><p> </p><p>There were cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could only stare as the cloak was put on him. He certainly didn’t look like Din then…Holding the darksaber with a black robe that drug the ground…He approached the giant throne and she felt hot tears pool in her eyes at the sight. She wondered why it felt like her heart was breaking. Why she felt as if she was mourning something…An old life lost. All because she had told him about that stupid dream, and her interpretation of it. She looked over at the elder woman suddenly when there was a light shove on her arm…Din’s body sat on the throne completely, the darksaber put away and both arms gripping the rests. The elder woman ordered…</p><p> </p><p>“The spouse is the first to bow.”</p><p> </p><p>The cheering quieted, and Evangeline didn’t feel like she could step forward as she looked at the woman, wishing she would come with her. She knew eyes were on her, making her feel even more pressured, her heart hammering and her dress trailing as she moved forward so hesitantly…Terrified in her own skin. No one had told her anything, and finally she tore her eyes from the elder woman, continuing her hesitant and slow steps forward…Palms sweating. The elder men were watching, Tamas was <em>glaring</em>. And she couldn’t help the way she narrowed her eyes back at him, gritting her teeth. Damn him. Damn all of them.</p><p> </p><p>There were steps leading to the throne and Evangeline climbed them, lifting her dress just in the slightest as not to trip, unable to look at Din even though she had seen him hundreds of times. When she found him finally, he was sitting there…Again, not like himself. This was a man who looked far too confident and relaxed on his throne, which in reality, she could feel his emotions were anxious, just as much as hers were. Evangeline glanced at the marble floor…then back at her husband and she whispered so only he could hear…</p><p> </p><p>“All those times I said I understood,” Evangeline croaked weakly, tears slipping through that she knew only he could see between them.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline finished shakily…</p><p> </p><p>“I never did.”</p><p> </p><p>Because she realized she had only ever said it to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t run. Understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not dying. Understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Slowly, she lowered herself to her knees and bent forward, putting her forehead to the ground. She heard the people behind her all drop into bows of their own, and she supposed that was what the elder woman had meant when she had said Evangeline had to be the first to bow.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, she raised her head from the floor, and looked up at him where he sat above her.</p><p> </p><p>And the celebration began.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn’t mind that he was expected to stay on the throne for the duration of the celebration…</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to mingle.</p><p> </p><p>The only people he had to interact with were those that approached and bowed, giving their ‘blessing’ he supposed, but most of it was formality. Elder Tamas stayed to his left and Bo-Katan stayed to his right, though he would have wanted Evangeline there much more than either of them. They were only being little advisors in that moment, telling him the names of people and the clans they belonged to as they moved about the room, eating and chatting, and clearly drinking way too much. Music played, though not loud enough to be distracting and no one danced, but he figured Mandalorians didn’t do as such. He had never danced before Evangeline had asked him to that one time.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes kept scanning the room, searching for her and every once in a while he would see her white dress in the crowd. He noticed how people kept approaching her, but she seemed to cling to the presence of the children she had found more. Maybe she felt more comfortable with the two of them, rather than the adults who clearly wanted to ask her questions that maybe she didn’t have answers to. Every time someone would approach her, he noticed her cheeks would flush like they always did when she was embarrassed, though she would laugh and force a smile…Because despite how much he knew she did not want to be there, she was not one to be rude or mistreat people in her own misery…</p><p> </p><p>When she had yelled at the elder out in the hall, he knew something within her was shattering, and it was his doing. He wished she would yell at him, scream at him, take out all that anger instead of trying to keep it inside of her. Her hands were shaking, he could see it from the distance as he was careful to monitor what she drank in her hands in case she stumbled upon something spiked. She seemed to keep to the orange punch that was for the children though – something the little girl and boy kept gifting her with over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan spoke suddenly from his side…</p><p> </p><p>“She will make a good mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn’t look at her. Just continued to sit on the throne, hands gripping the rests as he heard Elder Tamas speak to another elder beside him. He was glad Tamas was distracted, he didn’t want to talk to him anymore. Mando replied finally, “Is that the only good trait you can point out? Her ability as a mother?”</p><p> </p><p>He heard Bo-Katan sigh, but Mando couldn’t help his bitterness. It seemed none of these people saw her good traits. How strong and capable she was…Honestly, she had been ready to turn on her heels and refuse to walk in if it hadn’t been for the elder woman, and in his eyes that was not weakness…That took courage to look at a bunch of Mandalorians and defy them, even if her not wanting to enter the hall had stemmed from fear and anxiety of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan said, “Is that so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not breeding stock,” His head whipped towards her, grinding his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him a long moment, before she questioned, “And where did I say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to,” Mando rolled his eyes, “You’ve all treated her like she’s underfoot since we’ve gotten here. She didn’t even want to come into the hall –“</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off when Tamas spoke suddenly, from his other side interrupting, “My Mand’alor, if I may, the girl has been very contrary. Perhaps discipline is in order on your part – ”</p><p> </p><p>Without thought, Mando stood from his seat on the throne. No one in the crowd celebrating and drinking seemed to notice, but Bo-Katan stepped forward, and the other elder that had been speaking to Tamas moved away, his head bowing as Tamas stared up at him with wide eyes at the movement. Mando loomed over him, a dark shadow, something reserved for the lowest creatures in the galaxy, but he was starting to think Tamas fell upon that list. Mando took the front of his robe, gripping it under his gloves and Bo-Katan moved forward again, but did not touch him as she inhaled at the action. Mando growled lowly…</p><p> </p><p>“You may not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Bo-Katan said.</p><p> </p><p>Mando’s helmeted gaze turned to her, but then back at the elder as if she had said nothing and he told the old man, “If we’re going to stay here, if we’re going to do this…It’s in your best interest that you don’t talk about her and whether or not she’s being ‘contrary’. In my opinion, she ranks far higher than you do in this hierarchy and I’m starting to get tired of hearing you speak, which may not be good for your tongue in the near future.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando didn’t know if he was allowed to threaten an elder, especially the head one. Especially threaten to remove his tongue from his mouth, which he had never done before, but he had seen it done when he ran with the…unsavory people of the galaxy in his younger years. But he felt like if he got angry enough, it was something he could do with no hesitation. He released the man’s robes, shoving him, but not hard enough to cause him to fall…Just to take a step back. Mando continued to stand there, as the elder cleared his throat – looking at Mando as if he could not believe the ‘audacity’, but Mando honestly couldn’t believe <em>his</em>. Tamas straightened his robes and replied as if in shock, “Well I never –“</p><p> </p><p>“Never what?” Mando tilted his head, “Before Bo-Katan took this city and I came, you were all hiding below the palace in your holes, unwanted and unneeded. Keep talking and you might all find yourselves in the same positions.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that he sat back down on the throne. He watched Bo-Katan sigh, her shoulders sagging as she shook her head. As he looked out upon the crowd, no one seemed to notice their brief debacle, except one.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stood across the room, the children still running at her feet, but her eyes were set squarely on him. And though he knew she could not possibly know what they were arguing about, he saw the concern written on her face behind her eyes. He felt guilt…She probably thought he no longer loved her, dragging her to this planet in his state, but he couldn’t let go of the hope that this was the only thing that could save her. He flexed his gloved hands on the armrests and leaned back, not looking away from her until she finally broke the eye contact, distracted as one of the children tugged on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Tamas stood stiffly at his side still, and Bo-Katan leaned over and hissed…</p><p> </p><p>“Listen…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mando didn’t look at her, “You listen. I’m not playing these games. I’ll be as political as I have to be, but here…I don’t have to pretend to enjoy this and I don’t have to pretend to respect you or any of them.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused…then…</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m actually Mand’alor, you all serve <em>me</em> and <em>my</em> house.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t know what they were arguing about.</p><p> </p><p>But she knew it must not have been good.</p><p> </p><p>She was glad no one else seemed to notice the quarreling, and she might not have either if she wasn’t hyperaware of Din’s eyes that kept following her, no matter where she tried to disappear to in the room. The two children she had met guided her mostly, their mother had stopped trying to get them to leave her alone – which she was grateful for. They were much easier to interact with than the people who randomly came up to her to congratulate her or ask her about her time there so far. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours yet, but it seemed none of them knew that. Maybe they assumed they had been there for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were full of energy and they reminded her of Grogu, whom she wished was there with her. They told her all about their mother, how she was a warrior, and their father was off world elsewhere. They spoke of how they enjoyed outsiders themselves, because they never knew anything and they were right – she knew nothing and allowed them to tell her many stories about the palace, though she wondered if they were just making up things as they went along. The little girl tugged on the ribbons near Evangeline’s elbows, before looking at her stomach and she questioned her…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and the new Mand’alor going to have a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, “Yes…Soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s good,” The boy said, his mouth the color of the drink he had in his hands, “Mama says the more Mandalorians born, the better.’</p><p> </p><p>He was very articulate for such a small child. The little girl then looked at her and grinned, “She does! She says one day we’ll be the strongest in the galaxy again.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy then cut in, “Is it a girl or a boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline smiled a little, she didn’t know why the questions of children were making her feel so awkward, but anytime someone brought up the baby she felt as such as she replied, “We don’t know yet. It’s going to be a surprise for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“It should be a girl,” Of course the little girl said, “Mama says girls make good warriors.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked offended, “So do boys!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl waved him off and tsked, “Sure, sure. But not as good as girls.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline actually chuckled at their bickering. They certainly were entertaining. She had always been an only child, but the dynamics of siblings interested her. She wondered if her child and Grogu would be the same way. But a part of her feared now with Din’s new position, he could have an easier time finding Jedi, a goal that had long been forgotten in the chaos that had become their lives. Evangeline looked back at him on the throne, and he was still staring under his helmet. Despite herself, she gave him a look, holding her hands out to her sides and cocking her head as if to say ‘<em>what the hell are you looking at</em>?’, but the glare it got her from the head elder at her attitude made her turn away. She didn’t like that man…She didn’t like him almost as much as she didn’t like Gideon, even if she knew deep down they weren’t on the same level of evil. She had always viewed old people as like…soft and cuddly like her grandmother – but he was rude and mean.</p><p> </p><p>And his rules were stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked about at all the people just standing and drinking. The center where the fight had taken place remained empty and Evangeline tilted her head at the two children and she asked them, “Does no one dance at your parties?”</p><p> </p><p>Both of their brows furrowed, and the girl answered, “No, do you dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline grinned, “At all our parties we danced back on my home planet. It’s very easy…And fun.”</p><p> </p><p>The children glanced at one another. Evangeline looked at Din, and the head elder. Din was still staring, but he averted his eyes after her show of irritation earlier. The elder had turned his attention to someone else, speaking lowly and Evangeline’s eyes scanned the crowd. She soon found both Marzia and Erian and she held up an index finger towards the children, moving to the two women. Once she was in arms reach, she reached out and took a hand from both of them. Marzia smiled at her, tilting her head, and she questioned, “Yes Ma’am?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to dance,” Evangeline looked between the two of them, “And I would like both of you to join me.”</p><p> </p><p>The same perplexed expression crossed their faces, similar to the children. Erian laughed a bit, almost sounding nervous, “Dance? At a formal event? That’s more so for…lesser parties, Ma’am. This is the celebration of a new Mand’alor.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline continued to smile. Truthfully, she didn’t know if she wanted to dance for fun or to piss off Elder Tamas. Maybe both…Maybe to bring back some of her home, and show these people that despite her being an outsider, she would not be stomped on the entirety of her existence there. She leaned into them and spoke excitedly, “All the more reason to dance. C’mon, grab a few of your ladies, I’ll speak with the musicians.”</p><p> </p><p>She released their hands, not waiting for a response to her orders. She knew she was using her rank over them to her advantage, to force them to comply to her small and inner rebellion. She felt giddy though, going to the musicians in the corner, whispering something in the head player’s ear and there was a small nod of his head as he looked and spoke to the other man that had a fiddle. Evangeline then headed back to the girls, the current song stopping and the room was rather quiet a moment besides people speaking to one another. But just as she got to the girls, the music picked up – far louder than it had been and she noticed several eyes in the boring room of chatting look up, appearing confused as the fiddle began to play, echoing on all the marble and the glass windows.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was back over to the girls, she ordered, “Shoes, ladies. We won’t need those.”</p><p> </p><p>Marzia and Erian had gotten three other girls to join them, and they all glanced at each other before following Evangeline’s example of removing their own shoes. She tossed them aside, causing a man to huff when they nearly hit him and she reached out for the girls, who took her hands, and they took the other girls’ hands. Evangeline tugged them out towards the empty floor, the music lively and bright as Evangeline began skipping – guiding them to move in a circle, spinning around each other. It didn’t take long for the girls to understand the movements, all doing the same and Evangeline looked back at the two children. She released Marzia’s hand, gesturing for them to come forward with a loud laugh as they hesitated, but soon they ran towards them, joining into the skipping circle and taking their hands in their small ones.</p><p> </p><p>They split into smaller groups, Evangeline taking Marzia and the little boy with them, and both she and Marzia took turns spinning him by his hands and the giggling of the women filled the room as everyone watched, probably shocked by the display at such an event, the music continuing to hum. It reminded her of the music from home, strings playing by a fire that everyone circled, laughing, similar to what was happening now. No one else joined in, though Evangeline didn’t mind so much. She was happy with the five ladies and the two children and herself as they spun and spun and spun until she knew they were all dizzy, their hair flying about. She knew the flowers from her hair were falling on the floor, one landing in the little boy’s own mop of hair.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, in the many hours since their arrival…Or possibly in months – this was the most in control and like herself she had felt. She didn’t care that people watched them curiously, or that the elders were glaring at her. It felt safe, what they were doing and it only seemed fair that if they were going to bend her to their traditions, she make them tolerate her own as well. They switched partners, and she joined the circle with one of the girls she did not know and the little girl. She didn’t miss when a few other women joined in finally, and she felt a sense of satisfaction at that, though no men moved and none of the women in armor moved. She wondered if any of the girls that came into their dance were outsiders as well…She should like to know them if they were.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before the song ended and another one began. Though she felt joy at the sight that the girls didn’t stop dancing, despite her moving from the circle, breathing and smiling as she watched them continue to go. Evangeline looked over, and saw the elder woman who returned Evangeline’s glowing happiness with a nod of her head in approval. But upon looking towards the throne, and seeing Elder Tamas, and a few of the other elders, along with Bo-Katan, all she saw were stares of disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>Then she looked at Din…Who had not moved, but stared at her and she wondered what he was thinking there on his throne. She wondered what his eyes looked like, digging into her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline straightened her shoulders, her smile slipping a moment as she approached the throne. Upon stepping on one of the steps, directly in front of Din, Elder Tamas took a step forward and he scolded her, “This is not an event for such silliness. Especially not removing your shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw Din sit forward, but she replied before he could say anything, tilting her head, “And why not? Why have music and no dancing?”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan spoke, clearly trying to soothe the situation, “Some…of our events do involve dancing, but not this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked back at the girls still spinning and laughing and when she turned her head back to the elder and Bo-Katan, she replied, “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. It’s only fun.”</p><p> </p><p>The elder moved again, and this time Evangeline stepped back, nearly tripping down the step, but she caught her foot below her. Din stood then from the throne, and she heard him curse under his breath at Tamas, voice low and quiet, “For fuck’s sake, if she wants to dance, let her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a mockery, Your Majesty,” One of the other elders to the side stated, “It looks like witchcraft, something performed in the woods at sundown.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed thickly, and blinked – her eyes burning as she replied, “For your information, it is a dance done in the woods. In fact, it’s done in front of a fire, to make it even ‘witchier’ for you. And sometimes we would even take off our clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The elder looked offended at her words, and so did Tamas and a few other elders that were behind him as she went on, “Just a few hours ago you put blood on my forehead and forced us to consummate on an altar, and yet this sort of dancing is too ‘witchy’ for you?”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped away, shaking her head and she looked at Din before turning and walking away without another word. She made her way towards the giant doors and ignored the stares she got as she exited the throne hall. She hoped she could navigate the palace well enough to find her way back. It was so vast, and dark since night had fallen. The twists and turns confused her, and she wondered if maybe she should have stayed at the event – that maybe she had given in too easily and stormed out…Maybe she should have stayed with Din and that in itself would have been the better thing to do…But she was just so tired.</p><p> </p><p>She did manage to find her way back eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering their room, she found the woman – Relda whom the baby had been left with, stood near the window looking out. She was an older lady, but not quite as old as the elder woman. Upon Evangeline’s entrance, she turned and smiled at her, but then looked a bit confused as she questioned, “Already back, Ma’am?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline cleared her throat. Her heart was still beating very quickly inside her chest. The room was dimly lit with a lamp next to the giant bed, and she glanced at the cradle, barely able to see Grogu’s tiny chest rising and falling in slumber. Evangeline then replied, “Um…yes. I decided to leave early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Relda approached, “That’s all fine…We had a pleasant evening. I just put him down about an hour ago after some dinner. Will you be requiring anything else, Ma’am?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline ran a hand over her throat anxiously and shook her head, “No…No thank you, that’s all. I think I’m just going to bathe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could draw you a bath?” The woman offered.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head again, voice trembling a bit as more anxiety pulsed, “That’s okay, Relda. Honestly. I just need a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Relda seemed to understand the strain in her voice, and offered Evangeline a low bow before going towards the door and taking her leave. The door shut behind her, and Evangeline moved towards the refresher, biting down on her lip before she could throw the door open, and it shut behind her. She leaned back against it, the lights above the sink and vanity blinding as she shut her eyes and pressed the heels of her hands to them…Shoving downward. She then moved her hands to her hair, beginning to pull out the clip, yanking out a bit of hair in the process, but the blood rushing in her ears prevented her from feeling much as she then started picking out what remained of the flowers, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had gone bloodshot, but she swallowed back the tears, hurriedly undoing her dress and slipping it from her body as she turned to the tub.</p><p> </p><p>It was huge, and Evangeline cut the water on, causing it to spill into the white, clear and clean. Evangeline finished stripping off her clothes, realizing her shoes had been left in the hall, but she didn’t care much at the moment. She ran her fingers through her hair, studying her naked body in the mirror, her smooth stomach that carried her child. She wondered if that made the elders more inclined to look down upon her. She grabbed a rag from the shelf, wetting it under the sink before she started to scrub the makeup off her face, leaving black streaks before she could get all of it off. She then threw the rag in the sink, turning to the bath that was filling and she stepped over the edge, climbing inside.</p><p> </p><p>The water was temperate, and she sunk into its warmth, gripping the edges of the tub as she shut her eyes, the hair on her shoulders being dampened as the sound of the running water met her ears. She tried to pretend she wasn’t there. Or maybe that she had done what she had wanted and had hit the elder as hard as she could. She had sensed that Din had wanted to, that it was taking his self-control not to strangle the man in front of everyone. She figured that would give him a title change from Reviver to The Bloody. Or something along those lines. Evangeline took a deep breath…She figured she was angrier than anything, and those same angry tears pooled down her cheeks and under her chin and she shut her eyes tightly, turning the water off when the edges got too high. Her hands returned to gripping the sides, her spine pressed into the back of the tub.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how long she sat like that, legs together and her hands gripped so tightly it was almost painful. Her mind shifted, thinking of their faces staring at her, the looks the elders gave her…And she missed the way things used to be. Before everything…When it was just her, and Din, and Grogu…When the Razor Crest was still intact. Searching the galaxy for a Jedi. How simple it had seemed. How easy, when things made more sense. It felt so long ago now. Not just a year or so…But forever. She stared – eyes emptying, and she didn’t know what her skin felt like anymore, and this time when she started leaving herself, she didn’t try to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had only felt this kind of anger towards Gideon, but the elders she had only met a few hours earlier in the day…they were going to make things miserable, she knew. Her hands dug tighter into the tub, mind fogged and she lowered herself more into the water, until it touched her bottom lip. Things had changed, and she didn’t know if they would ever be the same. Maybe after the baby came – and if she survived its birth, she could convince Din to leave. She could convince him this was not the life he wanted, and she knew it wasn’t because she felt the turmoil in him when he had sat upon that throne and how badly he did not want it. There was no desire in him to be a king.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline slipped under.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes remained open, laying beneath the surface and she could see the carvings in the refresher ceiling. Beautiful and intricate flowers that she did not recognize. It felt as if she would never need to breathe again, blinking a few times where she laid on her back, and no water tried to enter her. She watched the world blur, little waves and she pretended she was swimming and seeing a sky, endless and not so alone –</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a figure appeared, and Evangeline didn’t know how long she had been under the water when hands plunged under the surface and snatched her up by her arms. She coughed, resurfacing, blinking the water out of her eyes as her arms were held in a bruising grip and when she could finally see, she saw Din standing above her. His helmet was removed, but he was still wearing his armor from before, his sleeves and gloves now wet from dragging her up. Evangeline stared at him, looking startled and confused about the expression on his face where he was leaning down, terribly close to her.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if he was trying to make her look him in the eyes, holding her upper arms and tilting his head into her vision even though she was clearly trying to get the water out of her own eyes. He questioned her, voice neither angry or upset, but sounding genuinely confused and concerned, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>A bit of water slipped from her mouth, and he slid his gloved hand under her chin, releasing her arm. Evangeline finally rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply, as if she had been holding her breath, which she supposed she had. Her hair was pushed from her face, slicked back and soaked as she shook her head and replied almost dumbly, “Bathing.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a bit of fear in his expression, as he took a towel hanging on the bar nearby and slid it over her face and she pulled away like a child being stubborn about getting dry. She pushed the towel away from her, and he continued to lean at her eye level where she sat in the tub and she questioned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You looked like you were…” He trailed off, sounding unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, and looked at the tub, at herself, then it seemed to click in her head. She rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t drowning myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what it looked like,” He dropped the towel and turned away, going to the vanity and she watched as he started stripping off his gloves and armor.</p><p> </p><p>She questioned him, “Decided to leave the party early?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned and looked at her…That confusion still there, and worry and he paused in removing his armor as he stared at her. She pursed her lips awkwardly at his reaction, looking around as if something had happened and he stated, “Evangeline, its been hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed…She must have dozed off…Or that same thing happened where she wasn’t herself…inside of herself. She looked at her hands, and sure enough, they had pruned. She blinked at them, “Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>After a pause, Evangeline mumbled, “I must’ve fallen asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>When she looked back at him, he was removing his shirt. She inhaled and stared at him, biting her lip as she asked, “Were they very angry with me?”</p><p> </p><p>He paused in what he was doing. His dark eyes found her grey ones where she sat curled in the tub and he let out a long sigh as if he had been holding it for some time. He kept glancing at her and the water – and she could tell he wasn’t letting things go easily, though she really wasn’t drowning herself. She had just…she didn’t know…fallen asleep she supposed. Din ran a hand through his hair, leaving it askew on his head before he answered her slowly, “Not the guests…I’d say perception of you was good. Especially with those two kids you made friends with. But yes, the elders are pissed off. Mostly Tamas, he thinks you’re disrespectful and deserving of a beating.”</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach twisted…almost sick…</p><p> </p><p>“I pushed him,” Din hummed, “Wanted to do more than that. He insinuated I should be the one to do it. I’m sure he’ll keep thinking it, but I doubt he’ll voice any of those opinions in the near future. Bo-Katan thinks I’m going to burn everything to the ground, which if they keep playing their game like this, I will. I tried to be supportive of them wanting to bring back old traditions, but not like this.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, eyes sincere, “You don’t deserve a beating for wanting to be treated like a human. And I’m not going to let them treat you like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt relief. She hadn’t felt very backed by Din since everything…Truthfully, some of her trust in him had wavered because of him forcing her to come to Mandalore. Her eyes watered a bit, but she was quick to blink it away as he suddenly finished removing his clothes and she didn’t look at his bare body, even though she had seen it many times before. Evangeline cleared her throat as he approached, and he gently took her shoulder – hinting he wanted her to scoot forward and she did so easily, allowing him room to climb into the bath, sitting behind her. His legs slid next to her on either side, positioning her between them in the warm water.</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing and neither did she and she felt his calloused hands slide over her spine, sprinkling water onto her bare back. She felt a lump form in her throat as she shut her eyes and said, relishing his hands beginning to knead into her back, “We’ve only been here a day…But it feels like forever.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, took a breath, then…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>The water shifted as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth into her shoulder. She leaned into his touch, before he pulled his lips off her skin and said, “Evangeline, I can’t –“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “Can’t what? Lose me?”</p><p> </p><p>A flare of anger arrived, and she flinched from his touch, snapping over her shoulder, “You will…and not because I’ll die, but because I’ll run away and I’ll bring Grogu and I’ll give birth on some backwater planet alone. But this – if today is any hint at what the next several weeks…or years is going to be, I would rather do it alone in some hut or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s voice sounded hard, but also with an underlying tone of pleading, “Don’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did it before,” And she knew she was on a tangent, “I ran off once, I can do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed into her back suddenly, pulling her into his front, an arm crossing over her chest and she shut her eyes as she felt his mouth on her neck, and then he was breathing into her ear. He was shaking, she didn’t know why…She felt upset coming off of him in waves, but the emotions were many. Mourning, regret, guilt, anger…So much was coming from him she didn’t know how he wasn’t imploding. She was held tight to him, as he murmured in her ear, “And I found you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline knew he could always find her…</p><p> </p><p>“Would you hold your own wife as your prisoner, <em>My Mand’alor</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The final words were laced with contempt and mockery towards Tamas’ words. His head shook over her shoulder, his stubble scraping against her neck as he replied steadily, “No. I wouldn’t. But when I tell you I can’t see you die, I’m being honest. Please…just until the baby comes – and if you’re still miserable we’ll leave. We’ll go wherever you want…To Naboo or back to Nevarro once Gideon is recaptured. Whatever. But I need us to stay until the dangerous part is done.”</p><p> </p><p>“When I thought you would be the one to die in my dream, you didn’t care,” Her mouth quivered as she looked at the faucet at the end of the tub, his arms still so tight and his body enveloping her in his unforgiving embrace, “You can’t just – you can’t just decide what’s a danger and what’s not…”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice broke, as if someone had struck her, “I’m not fragile.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not,” And his provided so much comfort she couldn’t help but want to melt into it, “You’re stronger than all of those dipshits. Every single one of them. And you’re my wife, which means you outrank them. And if they talk to you like that again, I’ll make them wish they had stayed in their holes. I understand this game they’re playing now…They’re testing waters. They want a figure head, but as long as I have to play pretend as this fucking Mand’alor, they’re not going to get one. Maybe their next one will be easier to screw over.”</p><p> </p><p>His breath was warm on her ear and neck.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline maneuvered herself in the large bathtub to face him, kneeling on her knees between his legs. She was a little above where he sat and she took his shoulders, staring at him as she slowly pushed him even lower until he was leaning on the porcelain behind him, staring at her with a knowing expression. Her hand dipped into the warm water, and she took him in her hand, stroking him and almost immediately his gaze broke, eyes becoming unfocused. Maybe the elder woman had been right, maybe this was the place she would hold the most power. Maybe she couldn’t face against the elders herself, but the Mand’alor could, and she was glad to have him on her side…Despite still feeling so alone.</p><p> </p><p>She slid up and down him, thumb playing with his tip. His eyes shut, panting and he cracked his lids in just the slightest to look at her. His hand reached out, taking her breast and squeezing. She swallowed at the sensation of his large hand over her, gently feeling her, and playing with her nipple with his thumb. Evangeline slowly leaned forward, over his body and she pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, though it was almost chaste as she continued stroking him and his mouth was still parted in pleasure. She then kissed the side of his mouth, tilting her head to look at him through wide, almost curious eyes at his expressions.</p><p> </p><p>His free hand that wasn’t feeling her came up and cradled the back of her head, yanking her forward to kiss her properly, mouth taking hers and moving. Suddenly, almost out of character, she bit down on his lower lip – dragging her teeth along and she squeezed his length harder between them, moving her hand faster under the water. Evangeline questioned, breathily, “Do you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s face pulled…</p><p> </p><p>“You know that I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline kissed his jaw, then murmured, “Tell me how much.”</p><p> </p><p>She climbed over him, straddling his waist and without any preparation for herself, she positioned herself over him, suddenly taking all of him. She felt a bit of a pinch without his fingers having prepped her like usual, but she was wet enough between watching him crumble under her hand and the water that it wasn’t painful. She sat upon him a few moments, unmoving as she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her, her own mouth parting in the slightest, hands pressing onto his chest to support herself. When she took too long to move, a low sound left his chest…</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline, please…”</p><p> </p><p>She ordered again, “Tell me how much.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he sat up fully, wrapped his arms around her back and he lifted her, bringing her down, causing her to let out a whine, her back arching as he was pushed deep inside of her and pleasure coursed up her spine. His nails dug into her soft skin and he growled, “<em>That</em> much.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth turned upward a bit as she rocked forward into him, and she whimpered with her own movements, his own head tilting back and she reached up, taking his face and she kissed his jaw again, nipping at it as his stubble scratched her. His hand wrapped in her hair and tugged, pulling her away as he brought his mouth to her chest, sliding his tongue along her breasts and swirling around them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding the back of his head as he did so, sucking harshly on each and continuing his attack with his mouth as she rolled her hips on top of him – feeling him press against the inside of her in every beautiful place that made her cry out each time she came down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Din spoke with his mouth to her skin, “They all know you’re <em>my</em> wife. All the beautiful flowers in your hair, smiling and dancing…Their eyes were on you…But they knew you were mine.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands were bruising, holding her back and nails still digging into her spine and she ran her hands through his hair as he gave a particularly hard bite against the underside of her breast and she moaned, rolling her hips a bit sharper into him. One of his hands went to her leg, squeezing and kneading the skin of her thigh as he slid downward. He looked up at her, chin on her sternum as she continued on top of him to move and take all of him with each lowering of her body and the look in his eyes was far off and starving.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you,” He whispered, thumb sliding along her cheek bone.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline leaned down, pressing her mouth to his and she kissed him. His nails slid down her thigh, before his hand found her abdomen and pressed against it. She continued to kiss him, but moved his hand away from that place – embarrassment creeping up and it caused him to pull his mouth back and he told her, voice shaking with the pleasure of being inside of her moving body, “Why can’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>She only shook her head, her eyes closed, and he kissed the underside of her mouth where she was kneeling above him, continuing to rock back and forth, the water moving with them as he continued on, “Don’t be embarrassed. You’re…I told you, I like how you look. We…we did that together.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline couldn’t help it. Her eyes burned and she quickly leaned down, burying her face in his shoulder and his hands went to her hips, assisting her in moving up and down. She could not reply, she didn’t know what to say. Maybe he realized this, because he finally verbally responded to her order from before, mouth turning to her ear where her face was buried in his shoulder still…</p><p> </p><p>“I love you more than being alive,” He rasped, “More than my Creed.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart almost stopped at those words. She had never asked to be more to him than his Creed was. And truthfully, he had never broken it…Not showing his face until they were married, even if Gideon and Grogu were in the room. He went on, groaning as she came down hard again against him…</p><p> </p><p>“More than this fucking planet.”</p><p> </p><p>She nuzzled into his neck, before she lifted her head in the slightest and he turned his head to meet her gaze. She continued moving her up and down on top of him and her mouth turned upward a bit in a smile before Evangeline whispered…</p><p> </p><p>“I love you more than what is endless…Forever and ever.”</p><p> </p><p>He rasped, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded vehemently, eyes unfocused with him still bringing her down onto him. She felt like it showed just how different love was for them. For him it was this tangible thing, comparable to hating a planet and respecting a Creed, but to her it was a feeling that was spiritual, a connection underneath their skin that they could not possibly fathom. But she didn’t think Din was capable of seeing the universe in such a way…Things were so physical to him.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a sound, a moan, and suddenly his hands were stilling, bringing her down and she knew he was finishing, his breathing heavy in her ear. He pulled her close, pushing upward a few times to deepen himself as he continued to let out sounds and she smiled at them – vulnerable and not holding back…Letting her listen to every ounce of pleasure he was feeling as he hugged her close to him. His hand found the back of her head, a palm pressing to her face to look at her, as if he just wanted to stare at her for a few moments while his high came down. She was trembling, legs achy and she allowed him to manhandle her to keep her still so that he could look upon her as long as he wanted. The hand on the back of her head gripped her hair and he tugged her forward, kissing her check, before looking at her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker, you’re beautiful,” He breathed, eyes moving over her face as if he was seeing it for the first time, his hand still holding her head by her hair as she breathed heavily, chest rising and falling, as well as his. It felt like he had never seen her before, despite the fact he had called her beautiful many times. His thumb slid along her lower lip, and she blinked at him with wide eyes, as if trying to understand. His head shook back and forth, and he spoke, sounding so sure…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed, and she would have shaken her head as well, had he still not had a grip on her hair as she croaked, “Don’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” He caressed her face, studying her features intently, “You’re fucking perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out of her, and finally he released her hair and suddenly he was standing from the back and she sat there on her knees. The rag that had been wrapped around her hand from the cut earlier was soaked, and she noticed he had removed his, the gash exposed, and she wondered if his stung from the water like hers did. She watched him grab a towel, dabbing himself dry before wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed another, approaching the tub and he assisted her in standing, despite her knees shaking and she stepped over the tub, smiling at him a bit when he wrapped the towel around her. His eyes glanced at the water…</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline,” He started, voice serious and she looked at him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, then, “When I came in…Swear you weren’t –“</p><p> </p><p>She cut him off, “I swear…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline paused. She hesitated in telling him, like she had done before, but she supposed it didn’t have to be a secret as she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, “Sometimes I just leave myself.”</p><p> </p><p>The tone she used for nonchalance had clearly not worked, because he looked concerned as he asked, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Her head tilted…looking perplexed as she stared at his chest and she continued, “I don’t really know. Ever since…<em>Ethereal</em>…and that night I woke up and couldn’t speak…It’s kind of like I’m not in my body anymore. Like I fall asleep, but I’m still awake.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched his expression turn into something she didn’t understand, and she questioned, “Does that…ever happen to you?”</p><p> </p><p>His head shook slowly, and he pulled the towel tighter around her, “No…Maybe when Bo-Katan gets you a doctor, we can ask them…I don’t like that – not if it makes you go under the water and clock out for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Din turned away. Evangeline began to remove the rag from her cut as he went to the vanity and she mumbled, kind of laughing a little as she worked to untie it, “Maybe I’m astral projecting.”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing in return and she got the rag off. The cut looked fine, but it still stung. She looked at the mirror where she could see the front of his face and he was putting his armor in a pile on the vanity, “Do you think there’re bandages in here somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>Din looked up, and she saw that he realized why she was asking. He opened a few of the drawers, but there didn’t seem to be a med-kit anywhere in the room or bacta cream. They would probably have to ask for it in the morning, she supposed as she too looked around the giant refresher a few moments, and found nothing. She opted to wrap it in another thin rag, Din assisting her in doing so, but she noticed he didn’t attempt to cover his. As he tied it off, she chuckled awkwardly, “They could’ve warned me before they cut me.”</p><p> </p><p>“They shouldn’t have even cut you,” Din replied, “That’s probably why they didn’t tell me and why they did you first. They knew I wouldn’t let them.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed a kiss to her wrapped palm so quickly she almost missed it, barely looking at her as he began to dress himself in sleep pants. There were nightgowns, and she hoped they weren’t Satine’s but something told her all of the clothes that were in the wardrobe had been at some point since their arrival had been rather sudden. She ignored the thought that another pacifist had worn such clothes, and had died, murdered in that very palace from what she understood. Before climbing into bed, she checked on Grogu in the cradle, seeing his chest rise and fall and he looked so comfy and content to be in a real bed.</p><p> </p><p>Din had crawled into bed before she did, and just her shadow was seen from the windows that showed the glowing domed city. She rocked the cradle gently for a few moments, sliding a hand over her abdomen. Maybe when it was born…she would let the baby and Grogu share the cradle together, just so they would have the reassurance of one another’s presence. She hadn’t noticed Din was watching her silhouette until his rough voice filled the room in the darkness…</p><p> </p><p>“Did you enjoy the children tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked up, before she stopped rocking the cradle and sighed, approaching the bed. Slowly she lowered herself to the mattress…Well lifted herself was a better word, as she had to stand on her tippy toes to sit upon the large bed. She turned, looking over her shoulder at him where he laid on his side facing her, and in the huge bed with curtains was the first time she felt like a queen, oddly enough. She smiled at him in the dark, “I did, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could tell,” The shadow of Din’s head nodded, “I liked watching you with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She breathed, looking away, thinking of the elders, “Because it’s womanly?”</p><p> </p><p>His response was gruff, “No…”</p><p> </p><p>A pause, then…</p><p> </p><p>“Because it made you smile. I know you…The way you are – you’re like a…a bird. It physically pains you to be caged anywhere. I think being with the children and the dancing…it was a silent rebellion. A way for you to breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline tilted her head and grinned, “I wanted the girls to dance. I wanted them to see some of my home.”</p><p> </p><p>His large hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged. Finally, she laid back, and he lifted the blankets to assist her in getting underneath. Din pulled her close, and the room was so vast, it was almost frightening, the shadows on the walls. But with him pressed into her back – it felt nice, and it felt safe with his body around hers. His hand slid along her side, until it rested over her stomach and she sunk her head into the pillow, allowing it. He spoke again, and she could feel the vibrations from his chest, “I liked watching that too.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s mouth turned upward and she asked, “What did it make you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought…” A breath, “I thought of when you made love to me, the way you moved on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed, and she didn’t comment on that particularly, but instead, “You watch me a lot, I’ve noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it bother you?” He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s head shook where she had pressed it to the pillow, and she replied simply, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt him lean into her even more and his mouth found her ear as he said, “I like watching you with Grogu…I like it when you rock him to sleep, when you sing to him quiet enough you think I can’t hear you, but I can. When you let him chew on your sleeves, or when you comfort his crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed as his hand pressed harder to her abdomen…</p><p> </p><p>“I like that sometimes I catch you looking at yourself…Running her hands over your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed, and she asked hesitantly, “Does it turn you on? That you got me pregnant?”<br/><br/></p><p>There was a long pause. She thought maybe she had upset him with the question, but when he replied, it was clear he was just thinking about it as he answered slowly, “Sometimes I feel guilty…But yes, I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed the back of her head, as if to apologize. But she didn’t think he needed to apologize for that, she felt like it was probably normal for men to think that way when they got someone pregnant. Humans were only just animals underneath, after all…Often a biological desire to procreate, even if there wasn’t an outward desire…Instinct existed, it was why sex was so good, she assumed. She was no doctor or scientist, but she thought…It was probably very normal for him to look at her and feel such a way.</p><p> </p><p>She knew neither of them had planned to be parents outside of Grogu, and they were both still terrified, but it made her feel a little better inside of her changing body that he at least didn’t find her repulsive.</p><p> </p><p>Shakily, she covered his hand on her abdomen with her own, intertwining their fingers. She sensed something within him…something that was relieved with her decision to do as such…As if he feared she would be afraid of it forever. Evangeline shut her eyes and mumbled, “The little girl tonight told me girls are better warriors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she?” Din hummed, “She might be biased.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s eyes opened back up and she questioned curiously, “Do you want a boy, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what it is, Evangeline,” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a quiet ‘hmph’ before she laughed to herself and replied, sounding humored, “I don’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>He was quiet, a drawn-out pause, so long he thought he wasn’t going to say anymore and that he had chosen to fall asleep until he questioned her in the darkness, “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shrugged her one shoulder that she wasn’t laying on, and blinked towards the dark wall as she whispered, “I want…a healthy baby. And I want it to cry super loud when it’s born so I know it’s okay. It can hurt as much as it wants as long as it does that for me.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even notice the singular tear that dropped into the pillow from her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Din pressed into her hair, and he murmured tiredly…</p><p> </p><p>“You want a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline laughed again, genuinely, blinking the wetness from her eyes before she answered, “Boys are nice too. But I hope it’s not a seer.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt him stiffen a bit, as he asked, “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would…complicate things,” Evangeline sighed, “The ability to reach into someone’s mind would not do well in a warrior. It’s not something to be used in battle or against other beings. It can so easily be abused…I think that’s why we’re pacifists…It’s nature’s way to keep us from hurting other people. Knowing what your opponent is thinking is…unethical.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you it doesn’t have to be trained,” Din stated lowly.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, smiling sadly, “The elders won’t let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck them,” Din snapped, and she flinched at the sudden profanity, “If they want to stay out of their holes, they’re not going to argue about what we decide to do with our own kid.”</p><p> </p><p>She shut her eyes…squeezing his hand in her own…</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like a king, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline knew he didn’t like that statement, but it was true. What he had said did carry the finality the words of a king would with the underlying threat of violence. Especially a sole ruler who held all the power, despite there apparently being a council at play. She then continued on, her eyes closed and she felt the pull of sleep reach for her…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s funny isn’t it?” She mumbled sleepily, “You were a bounty hunter yesterday…”</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Today you’re a king.”</p><p> </p><p>His nose nuzzled into her neck, so much so it made her smile. Evangeline opened her eyes, turning her head back a bit before rolling over, facing him on her other side. She sat up, still grinning as she straddled his waist, sitting upon him and pressing her hands to his bare chest. His palms went under her nightgown, sliding up her bare thighs and she could barely see his face in the dark. Ever serious as she sat upon him, her thumbs pushed to his chest as she asked, “Wanna know something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” He hummed, and she knew he was entertained by her smile in the darkness as she leaned down a bit, sounding almost excited…</p><p> </p><p>“The elder woman told me something,” Her hands slipped to his neck, before she felt the scruff of his chin poking into her hands, and she whispered cheekily, “That I’m the most powerful woman on this planet, and you know why?”</p><p> </p><p>Din replied, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline sat up straight, looking triumphant as she released his face and settled herself back on his waist, “Because I’m in a king’s bed.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt his hands tighten on her thighs. Evangeline could feel his skin getting warm, and before he could pull her down, she quickly climbed from his waist and the bed, whirling back to giggle as he sat up and she backed towards the door in the dark. He pushed the blanket away and he questioned, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to play a game,” Evangeline tilted her head, biting her lip, “Put on your clothes…And hunt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline,” She heard a low growl in his chest, “The palace is…everyone is sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pushed her index finger to her pursed lips and replied, “Then we must be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>He was still, until she ordered again, “Get dressed. And come find me…We’ll see if you’re a bounty hunter or a king.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say any more, she threw the door open, rushing out. Her long hair flew behind her, along with her nightgown as she rushed down the darkened hallway. Honestly, she didn’t know where she was going…But she felt giddy, and she felt in control for the first time, despite it was Din who was going to be doing the hunting. She hadn’t missed the excitement building inside of him before she ran from the room…The sound of him getting up from the bed and going into the refresher to get his armor. She wished it was only them in the palace, then they would risk nothing of him wandering the corridors undressed.</p><p> </p><p>Her small laughter echoed off the walls as she rounded the corner, sliding a bit on the floor and she rushed up a small set of stairs, narrow and maybe even secretive. It emerged into a large room – windows on either wall allowing in blue light from what she wondered was a moon or something pretend for the people of the dome city. The back wall had no windows, only giant bookshelves. There was a lit fireplace, mixing orange with the blue, and a giant rug across the floor. Evangeline pushed the old heavy door shut behind herself, leaning her body against it as her chest rose and fell from running. The curtains were sheer, and white – waving slightly from the draft she had let in opening the door. Evangeline’s head tilted, before she walked in further, feet cold against the marble until she met the rug.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted around, searching for a good hiding place. There were sofas, giant cushions and it looked to be a library of sorts, but none of the spots seemed particularly perfect. She went towards one of the shelves, where it was a bit further from the wall and she crouched down, leaning against it, pulling her legs up. She had never been particularly good at hide-and-seek and she felt this was probably completely pitiful, but she grinned triumphantly to herself as if she had picked the perfect place, able to barely see the door around the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>Other than when she had run off…And when he had found her originally – he had never hunted her. This wasn’t the same as those times, this was for fun…To excite him, to make him want her and maybe a little was to prove the elder woman correct. Din was a serious man most days – if she could convince him to participate in something like this, she felt it was a triumph. Her heart hammered as she waited for him – and she knew he was getting closer because she could sense his mind buzzing from wherever he was down the corridors. He was quick about his armor – years of practice she assumed. The buzzing inside still held excitement, but also that same feeling she had felt from him when he had been bounty hunting for real…</p><p> </p><p>A feral…animalistic process in his mind and soul. Something engrained. Like an instinct.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before the heavy door creaked open and she put a hand on her mouth to quiet her breathing as she heard his footsteps enter and she saw him when she peered around the bookshelf. He had put his armor on, though she noticed he of course hadn’t bothered with holstering any of his weapons, so he seemed almost bare without those as his head scanned the room. She knew he was probably using the heat sensor under the helmet, which was more than likely how he had found what room she was in so quickly – able to trace where she had run and where she had touched the walls.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned when the helmet turned in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline flew to her feet, making a dash towards the door, but he cut her off, taking her by her arms and she found herself pinned back against the giant glass window, the sheer white curtain moving out of the way from the wind of their bodies moving it aside. Evangeline let out a genuine laugh – smiling up at his helmet, and his knee shoved between her legs and she relished in the feeling of his armor pressed against everything sensitive. She let out a small whine, still smiling as she tilted her head back into the glass her body was pinned against, her wrists held above her head.</p><p> </p><p>His modulated voice spoke bluntly, “That was quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“You cheated,” Evangeline tilted her head, but she felt his legs press harder and she went on, subtly pushing herself down, “I know you used the helmet.”</p><p> </p><p>One of her wrists was released, and her chin was taken, head pushed further back. He got close, moving the leg against her in the slightest, and she rolled her hips down into him, feeling both pleasure and satisfaction when she saw the way he reacted to the movement, his shoulders tensing and the hands holding her tightening. Evangeline whispered…smile almost triumphant as if she had won the game…</p><p> </p><p>“What does a Mandalorian do when he finds his runaway wife?”</p><p> </p><p>It was without warning. He ripped his helmet off, dropping it to the floor and her mouth was enveloped, and she didn’t feel pain when she was pushed into the glass harder, her wrist and face released, allowing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders. His leg grinded up into her and she whined into his mouth, spreading her thighs wider to feel him there, and in turn he pushed his hardness upward against her, finding his own friction. She questioned him breathless as he continued to grind her against his armor, “Does he punish her?”</p><p> </p><p>It was out of her comfort zone. She had never spoken to him as such and he had never spoken to her that way – and it almost scared her a bit. But she wanted to show him she was not Queen Evangeline, the Fragile, despite the fact he had expressed he enjoyed that about her. Maybe this was playing into it as well, though – allowing him to press her to the glass, no telling who was watching below. She bit her lip as he stared at her a moment, looking completely…dark at the words. As if his pupils had covered his irises and his breathing was labored. She kissed the corner of his mouth and went on, “Or does he make love to her so she’ll stay?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave no verbal response, and instead there was a tug on her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck and he pressed his mouth to her collar bone before biting down and sucking. Evangeline whimpered, looking at the ceiling before he was suddenly removing his gloves, releasing her hair and throat to do so and he ripped them from his hands, shoving her nightgown up with such force she thought his desperation was almost verging on death. Her underwear wasn’t removed, just simply pushed aside to allow his fingers access and Evangeline’s mouth opened, eyes closing tightly as she gripped into the fabric near his neck.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth met her ear and he breathed, “He fucks her.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was pushed into the window again, fingers going deeper inside of her and spreading, and she was a bit above him where she held his shoulders, his body kneeling in the slightest to get better access to the wetness between her legs. Her mouth was parted, and he stared at her face, watching her expression as she breathed heavily, blinking at him with half-lidded eyes. Suddenly, he seemed to be the triumphant one as he hummed, “Does that feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline couldn’t speak, and only nodded, still looking at him before she leaned down to kiss him softly…Unable to put force behind it. She gasped into his mouth, “Please…please, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You what?” He rasped, and his free hand pressed into the glass beside her head, shoving his fingers upward more and she cried out, almost being lifted off her feet by the movement, his thumb circling the outside in a familiar and excruciating way, “What? You like when my fingers are inside of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, and he went on, “You can barely stand when they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Din,” She croaked, gripping his hair in her shaky hand, her body bouncing slightly as he began to thrust his hand upward in a rhythm, “I’m –“</p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish, she came with a cry, tensing around his fingers, and he grabbed the side of her face, spreading his digits inside of her as she did – pressing his lips into her hair as she continued to cry out over and over again, holding onto him for dear life. Din pulled her close, and the world was spinning through the high as she was turned around, her hands pressed to the glass and she could see the dome city out in front of her. She had barely had time to come down from the climax before she was being pushed to bend over against the window, and she felt the tip of him press to her entrance, rubbing into it. She shut her eyes from her bent over position, body trembling and she swore he was holding most of her weight at her hips to keep her standing while he slowly pushed inside of her. She bit her lip, whining and her legs were spread apart taking him all at once, his hips thrusting.</p><p> </p><p>One hand stayed on her hip as the other squeezed her from behind, pushing forward. The sound of skin and the fireplace burning met her ears and she felt her palms push into the window over and over again as she was fucked against it. She heard him grunting, moaning…Taking all of her that he could with each push of his hips. The hand on her skin was bruising, as his grip always was – and she could tell he was trying to keep a rhythm, but was struggling, trying to burrow as much as he could. She could hear by the way he sounded he had his teeth gritted, pushing and pushing and pushing…</p><p> </p><p>“The elder…was right…” Din ground out with each thrust, “You are the most…powerful woman on this planet…I’d kill every one of those elders if you…asked.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabbed her hair and pulled and her mouth opened to let out a sound of complete bliss with him inside of her as he continued, “I don’t know how I ended up…with such a pretty…and soft wife…I’m a fucking killer…”</p><p> </p><p>Harder thrusts made her vision blur with ecstasy, “That upsets you…and still…I get to be between your long legs…I get to have you…even if I don’t deserve something as beautiful as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Evangeline breathed, “You’re…”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>everything</em>. All at one time…everything.”</p><p> </p><p>His nails dug into her back where he reached below her nightgown.</p><p> </p><p>It felt so wonderful, him inside of her – them being one. She could see his reflection in the glass window, his mouth was open like hers, but she didn’t miss it. A look that flashed across his face in response to her words. One that held some kind of relief, but also some kind of protective nature behind it. His hand caressed where he had clawed her just a moment before, and she heard him murmur, “Don’t leave.”</p><p> </p><p>She remembered her words in the tub…It was hard when he was so deeply inside of her, their skin sliding into one another – but she remembered clearly. There was a sort of insecurity under his voice that she wasn’t sure she had ever heard before. A need for reassurance. She shook her head, moving her body back to meet his in the fluid motions, “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that final word, he came, pushing her forward to the glass and she pressed her palms to it where she was bent over taking him, shivering where she stood as he thrusted a few more times, his mouth making those beautiful sounds that she hoped she was the only one to ever hear. Sounds he had hidden early on in their relationship, but he now made no attempt to conceal from her. Evangeline breathed deeply, shutting her eyes and maybe smiling a bit to herself as she listened to him inhaled and exhale heavily behind her…Trying to gather himself. She didn’t know who the winner was, as he pulled out of her – leaving her feeling empty without him and he gently pushed her nightgown down to conceal her once more, arm wrapping around her and she was pulled to stand fully from where she had been bent over for him.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed the side of her head from where he held her back to his chest, his arm around her. She still felt shaky, leaning against him heavily, and he let go just a moment to grab his helmet and adjust himself back into his pants, but Evangeline said nothing as she was then lifted into his arms. Her body was pressed against his armor, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the fabric near his neck as he packed her from the room and down the dark corridors back to their quarters…Neither speaking…Neither acknowledging the game or winner. Instead, he put her beneath the blankets of their bed and she laid there, looking at the ceiling while she listened to him get undressed for the second time that evening before joining her once more under the blankets.</p><p> </p><p>Din pressed himself to her body, pulling her close and he breathed out, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He always asked.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled sleepily, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>His knuckles slid over her cheek and he questioned…sounding almost unsure…</p><p> </p><p>“Was that what you wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline giggled at that, rolling to face him, their noses almost touching as she did so. His fingers ran through her long hair as she continued, sounding joyful, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused, and continued, “I wanted you to chase me…To find me…And to take me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth pressed to his and before he could speak, she spoke into his lips…</p><p> </p><p>“It was fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“He wasn’t just talking,” Din mumbled, staring out through the glass. Evangeline let out a breath, as if realization landed in her lap.</p>
<p>Evangeline questioned, “Are you jealous?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evangeline woke to Grogu crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked blearily. The sun was barely coming up inside the dome city, the room dark with light seeping in. It was clearly still very early though, and Evangeline rolled over, seeing his tiny body standing, holding onto the edge of the cradle…Only his angry shadow visible. Her brows furrowed…Most times he slept through the night, but when she reached for him in her mind, there was confusion…Confusion she knew to belong to the fact that he had woken in a strange room – in a strange building. Din’s warm body was pressed to her back, and she felt him shift in response to Grogu and she pushed the blankets back – standing from the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Evangeline whispered, not hesitating to take him from the cradle and pull him close, his hands wrapping into the cloth of her nightgown. She pressed her cheek to his head, her eyes barely open blearily, before she automatically moved back to the bed, murmuring in his ear, “This place is scary, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was awake, because when she climbed back onto the bed, he grabbed her leg, pulling her beneath the covers and he sighed, sounding as if he too was barely awake, “It’s a bad habit to let him in the bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s scared,” Evangeline laid his little body between the two of them, snuggling close to him as she continued, “It’s a new place…He’s confused.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din only hummed, and she could see where his eyes had opened to look at her and Grogu where she laid her head close to his, his crying turning in labored breathing before it evened out quickly upon being removed from the cradle. Din pulled the blanket over her and Grogu – smoothing it down over them and she grinned, feeling as if he was tucking them in even though he had insinuated he didn’t want her to put the baby in the bed with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long after that, Evangeline drifted off to the feeling of Din playing with her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she woke again – it was still early but the sun had come out. She heard birds, though she wondered how there were birds in a domed city. Grogu was the only one in the bed with her, Din’s warmth gone – not just physically, but Evangeline knew his presence was no longer close by. She frowned a bit, lifting her head to look at his side of the bed with narrowed eyes as if he would appear if she stared hard enough, but alas, he did not. Instead, the blankets were pushed back as if he had silently crawled from underneath and taken his leave at some point during their slumber. She figured…maybe he had things to do. It was only day two of being Mand’alor. Something she could barely wrap her head around. It was one thing to play in the night – to make love in their new palace. It was another thing completely for the sun to come out to inform them that it had been true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She too slipped from the bed, careful not to wake the baby as she rubbed her eyes, going towards the refresher. She took her time getting ready for the day, brushing her hair and teeth and washing her face before she exited and went to dig through the clothing once more. Some of the dresses were too much…Very much something a duchess would wear, but a few looked more casual, particularly one of the soft yellow dresses she found that had thin sleeves and stopped mid-calf. Evangeline stepped in front of the full-body mirror, tilting her head as she studied herself. She maneuvered to the side, hands pressing to her abdomen hesitantly and she sighed deeply, mumbling, “You’re getting very heavy in there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood on her tip-toes a moment, twirling and letting out another sigh before going to the window that looked out upon their covered city. She leaned her forehead to it, ignoring how her breath smudged it. It seemed everyone was waking up in the distance, speeders going by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline whirled, going to the baby on the bed. She leaned over him, pulling the blanket back and grinning when his eyes opened blearily. She greeted him in a cooing voice, “Good morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though he was half awake, he reached up for her automatically and she laughed, taking him into her arms. She wondered if the new baby would do that too. She wondered too, how she would carry them both. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, busying herself once more with getting him ready for the day as well, which was easy – the worst part was getting him to let her wash his face. He often whined and turned his head side to side to avoid her. That morning was no different for his contrary behavior, and she supposed Elder Tamas may see Grogu through the same eyes that saw her. But at least there were two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know what the plan was when she left the bedroom with Grogu settled in her arms and ready for the day. Honestly, she didn’t even know what Din was doing with his day either, and she hadn’t thought to ask the night before with…everything happening between the two of them. The halls looked different than last night when she was running through them – light coming in orange and yellow rather than the dim blue. It wasn’t odd that her mind settled on the thought of food…She had left the party the night before without having really gotten to eat anything despite all the good food they had put out and she felt like she was starving. Her eyes looked around, head turning in directions towards the giant paintings on the walls of people in armor from what she assumed was very long ago. She turned in a circle underneath a giant chandelier and she murmured to the baby in her arms…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fancy,” She sounded as if she was in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wondered if it truly was Din’s palace now. She supposed it would have been equal in thought to see it as her own, but it was far too difficult to view herself as a queen when just before yesterday she had still been that girl from Purshia IV who enjoyed camping and making things from flower stems, and pretending she and Din had some semblance of domesticity on their new ship. Surely, that time had gone, her bare feet on the cold floor reminding of where she was as she ran her hand along the walls that were carved from beautiful dark wood. She wandered for some time – looking for where the kitchen would be, but with every turn, she found another corridor, another room, another sofa, and another fireplace. She even found the servants’ quarters by mistake, and was promptly escorted out by some of the maids, their hands kindly pointing her in the direction of the kitchen, looking terribly shocked at having the ‘queen’ in their rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually she found the shiny kitchen with silver appliances. People were moving about in there – but they didn’t seem to notice her enter the giant room on the other side, as they were all crowding the stoves. It was warm in there from their cooking and it smelled absolutely delicious, but rather than approach them, she went to the conservator, crouching behind the counter to stay unnoticed. There were actually about six giant conservators, but Evangeline opened the one that gave her a good hiding place behind said cabinets, setting Grogu on the floor. She pressed her index finger to her mouth as if to tell him to be quiet, and he tilted his head as she crept to the machine, cracking it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maker, was it beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dessert cups from the night before were located in there…It had been some kind of sweet pudding with fruits on top that Evangeline had been eyeing in the fancy glass cups, but in all of her rebelling, she hadn’t even gotten to try any. A smile bloomed on her face, and she sat on her knees in front of the cool air pouring out as she whipped her head back and looked at Grogu, whispering under the chatting of all the cooks close by, “I just found the best thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pulled two of the fancy cups out and shut the door with her elbow. She set one of the glasses in front of Grogu before opening a few nearby drawers and finding some spoons. She handed it to his tiny hand and she sat on the floor in front of him, leaning her body back against the conservator. She set the cup on her round stomach, holding it steady with her hand as she crossed her ankles in front of her and grinned at the baby, nodding her head to the dessert, “Dessert for breakfast, sweet one. But don’t tell your papa, he thinks I don’t get enough nutrients as it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scooped the dessert into her mouth, and Grogu did the same, copying her. She hummed in delight. Honestly, at the moment it was better than sex she was so freaking hungry and wanting sweet things. Evangeline told Grogu, “We should rob the kitchen every morning. At least until this sweet tooth goes away. Hopefully they have things like this all the time, then your papa can’t make fun of my scrawny arms anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline laughed at her own joke. Grogu was too engrossed in enjoying his own cup of pudding to give her any attention. She continued eating the pudding, listening to the cooks speak to one another a little further away. She tuned into the middle of their conversation – a woman’s voice with a thick accent talking to someone else –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was told he never removes his helmet, that he’s from a clan where such a thing is forbidden…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed as she listened closer, slowly raising another bite into her mouth…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man’s voice answered, “Surely he takes it off sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman replied, “Oh I’m sure to eat and sleep, but not in front of others. I wonder if he does in front of Her Grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt weird – listening in, but also knowing that were referring to Din, and herself. She swallowed the pudding, and was just about to take another bite and continue listening when she heard the sound of the door to the kitchen flying open. She jumped, almost out of her skin as she blinked, looking at Grogu when his head lifted as well in response to the noise. There were hurried footsteps, people speaking to each other in hushed and panicked voices and they sounded very familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, two figured round the counter. Marzia and Erian appeared, and upon seeing her she saw instant relief on their faces – staring at where she was sitting on the floor. Marzia exclaimed, “Ma’am!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline jumped again, pudding in her mouth and she swallowed it quickly, replying, mouth still slightly full, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been looking for you,” Erian cut in, quickly kneeling down and taking the cup and spoon from her hands, doing the same to Grogu who let out a protest. Evangeline frowned, and reached for her pudding again, but Erian was setting it aside on the counter and Marzia was suddenly pulling her to her feet as Erian went on, “We went to your room to wake you for the brunch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What brunch?” Evangeline questioned, as Erian grabbed Grogu and handed him off to her, “No one said anything about a brunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzia said, “You and His Majesty are meant to have brunch with some of the members of the Hurl Clan…It’s traditional after one loses a challenge with the Mand’alor. A peace offering between the opposing clan and the ruler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grimaced, “Can’t D-I mean…Can’t His Majesty just go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was cruel just to want Din to go by himself, but he had been the one that had wanted to come to Mandalore in the first place. She would be perfectly happy sitting on the floor and eating all of the pudding. Besides, something in her gut told her Tamas and Bo-Katan were bound to be there, always hovering over Din’s shoulder now like two devils. She swallowed, hugging Grogu close to herself subconsciously, but Marzia pulled her forward and urged her, “You’re both expected and you’re already late!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t get the chance to argue further as she was pulled along, straight out of the kitchen and it seemed for the first time the cooks noticed her – their faces dropping into shock and before she had to exit, she smiled at them, commenting, “Your pudding was very good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had thought they would bring her back to the room to let her change – or at least put on shoes, but maybe they didn’t notice her bare feet because they drug her through the corridors, Grogu’s hand held tightly in her dress, his face still looking disappointed about the pudding being lost. Evangeline was led into a portion of the palace she had yet to see, but she wished she had…Because it was quite beautiful. It was further from the front of the palace – near the back, and she noticed the giant greenhouse that they scurried around, and instead went towards a big glass door that opened out into a large green garden, with a brick patio. Something from a dream almost and she couldn’t believe they were under a dome when she saw it and the giant fountain in the distance. Like the ceiling above was nothing but the sky, and the flowers growing did not know they were in the desert of a destroyed planet, one ravaged by war and blood and that they had been planted upon it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a large table on the patio, decorated finely with plates and people sat around it already. Standing near the door, unfortunately was Bo-Katan, clearly waiting for her as Marzia and Erian brought her to the woman, stopping just before the threshold of the door so the people outside at the table wouldn’t notice. Bo-Katan seemed to sigh, shutting her eyes as she commented in a whisper, “You’re late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one told me,” Evangeline replied, adjusting Grogu in her arms, “I didn’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan shook her head, “I didn’t think it was something you needed to be told.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know your rules,” Evangeline hated that she was shorter than her, and that Bo-Katan had armor to hide behind and she did not, “Or traditions…or whatever. How am I supposed to learn if none of you are willing to teach me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The people at the table must have noticed them speaking, because a few heads turned and Evangeline noticed the person at the head of the table was Din, wearing that long cloak again that had been put on him the night before when he had sat on the throne. Evangeline smiled brightly at him – somewhat relieved, and her conversation with Bo-Katan was forgotten almost completely as she went to approach him, stepping down onto the brick patio from the threshold. Bo-Katan took her arm suddenly, and Din stood from the table, everyone else following in suit slowly…And Evangeline wondered if they were required to do so because he was the ruler. Evangeline looked back at Bo-Katan, confused as the woman questioned, looking exasperated under her breath, “Where are your shoes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked down, then back up and she replied, “I might have put them on if someone had told me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan looked…not pleased. At least she didn’t give off the same terrible feelings that Tamas did. Tamas was full of contempt, Bo-Katan just felt…anxious for some reason. Like she just wanted things to go right, and maybe Evangeline was making that difficult. As if she was taking the job as head advisor very seriously, but the problem was she was behaving more like a handler, and she was Din’s advisor – not hers. The woman’s gaze darted to the baby and she looked back at Marzia and Erian saying, “One of you bring the foundling to Relda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pulled her arm free subtly, aware of the people on the patio who were standing because of Din, but were chatting amongst themselves again, waiting for the conversation to end. Evangeline questioned, “Why can’t he stay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relda can watch him,” Bo-Katan insisted, “Don’t be difficult, you’re meant to be making peace with this clan and if you’re distracted –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grogu isn’t a distraction,” Evangeline’s eyes were wide, as if pleading with the other woman to stop. Suddenly, Evangeline jumped when Din appeared beside her. She didn’t know why, but he didn’t exactly look himself in the cloak he wore…As if he was a different sort of warrior. Din put a hand on her lower back and murmured…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just send him to Relda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Evangeline looked at him incredulously, “We were gone from him nearly all day yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan gestured Marzia forward and she did as she was told, giving Evangeline an apologetic look as she took the child from her arms. Evangeline looked back at Din, but she gave the child up – and despite the fact she could sense he was apologetic, she still felt frustrated for a moment as Grogu stared over Marzia’s shoulder and he was brought back inside. Evangeline let out a frustrated huff, looking back and forth at the two Mandalorians before Din gently turned her around towards the table and Bo-Katan followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were several people there standing and waiting for Din to sit back down. She recognized one of them…whose leg was wrapped and his seat was directly beside the one Evangeline had been guided to. He was the one who had challenged Din and had lost, she believed his name had been Grett. His hair was dark, and his facial hair was a bit thicker than Din’s. He offered Evangeline a bow of his head. There were also two women, as well as an older man and another man that appeared about Grett’s age…They were all dressed in armor. Evangeline was relieved to see that Tamas wasn’t there – she figured he had entrusted the event to Bo-Katan and Evangeline wondered if that was why she was so wired. She took a seat on the other side of Din, directly in front of Evangeline at the long table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all sat back down upon Din sitting. Studying their faces, she knew they must have all been family, as they shared similar features. Of course, it was likely if they were in the same clan that they were to be related. There wasn’t even a beat of silence, before Grett offered another bow of his head, less formal this time and he introduced himself, despite Evangeline knowing his name, “My name is Grett, Your Grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline offered her hand, “Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was hesitance there – and her eyes glanced awkwardly and she noticed the older woman of the two made a disgruntled face. Evangeline bit the inside of her mouth, but Grett laughed and took her hand, shaking it nonetheless, seeming amused. Evangeline didn’t know why…It probably just wasn’t proper etiquette, but she was glad he had laughed, and she was glad the other young man, and the young woman looked amused – unlike the two older individuals, as well as Bo-Katan. Evangeline glanced at Din…and she thought about how if they were to have brunch served to them, he wouldn’t be able to eat. Maybe she wouldn’t either…She had just stuffed herself with pudding after all. Grett went on speaking –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is my mother and father, Dria and Julius,” He gestured to the older man and woman before he then gestured to the younger woman, “And this is my sister, Athena.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other young male was last, and he finished, “And my cousin, Alexei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all offered small bows of their heads and Alexei leaned around Grett and chuckled, “Don’t worry, Your Grace. We heard the debacle at the door, and we won’t judge your footwear, or lack thereof.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline relaxed a little. The joke didn’t sound judgmental or cruel, it sounded like a genuine joke. She heard Julius clear his throat forcefully to interrupt the playful words, looking down the table straight at Din and Evangeline glanced between them as he said, “Your Majesty, we’re honored for you to have us as your guests, especially after such a long day yesterday. I think it’s incredibly wise the decision you’re making in bringing back old traditions. It will reawaken the pride Mandalorians had long ago in their people and unite the clans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline picked at the edge of her dress, glancing at Bo-Katan who made a politically winning smile and Evangeline opted to look out into the field as Din replied something through the modulator…something also very political and it almost didn’t sound like him in her ears as she stared at something they had in the garden. Her eyes narrowed on it as she thought and it seemed to be some sort of cage with a creature inside of it. The creature was chewing on the bar, pawing at it, and it appeared to be some kind of…feline. A giant feline – with many gashes in its body and when she reached out to the creature, she felt a terrible turmoil and pain. She nearly winced visibly, and she spoke – despite the fact that the man was mid-sentence speaking to Din –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julius stopped speaking, looking at her and she could tell he must have been holding his tongue at being interrupted by her. Everyone’s eyes moved to her incredulously, before they turned to look at the animal in the cage. Grett replied beside her, “It’s a nexu, Your Grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to it?” She whispered, eyes wide as she looked at Din. Instead of him answering though, Alexei sounded humored…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The servants gave it a roughing up!” He explained, “It needs to be nice a feisty for the games tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s face contorted, “Games?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Alexei sounded far too excited for what Evangeline was imagining in her mind, “A celebration of our new Mand’alor, we’ll have arena tournaments and fireworks and fights…The whole shebang! Grett here is gonna face off against the beast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexei elbowed his cousin and Evangeline blinked several times, “That’s barbaric to use a creature for entertainment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flinched when she felt Din’s hand grip her thigh under the table. It didn’t hurt, but she knew it was a warning as the two older individuals looked at her incredulously and Julius scoffed, “Your Grace, it is tradition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed past a lump in her throat, feeling intimidated by all the eyes and weighed down by Din’s palm holding onto her. She wished he’d speak – he had been so silent besides the monotonous voice he had used when speaking to Julius. He had talked to her so much the night before, had touched her so kindly…So sweetly. She told Julius, “It’s cruel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then looked at her husband and repeated, insisting, “It <em>is</em> cruel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened and the servants began to come out with the food. Dria, the woman with the grey hair shook her head as if disappointed in Evangeline’s words, “It’s all for entertainment, Your Grace. It’s nothing cruel. There are plenty of those beasts to go around and there are many cultures that waste them for much less.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din sighed as the food was laid out, but he denied any and he stated firmly, “Change the subject.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The funny thing was, he didn’t even try to gently persuade them from the topic like she imagined many political figures would. He was still just as blunt as ever and Evangeline could see Bo-Katan’s cheeks flushing as she forced a smile towards the couple, beginning to grab her utensils and they began to eat, but Evangeline refused food as well, Din’s thumb gently massaging into her thigh as she listened to Bo-Katan say, “She’s learning our ways. She’s an outsider and needs time to adjust.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s face flushed, and she felt her eyes sting a bit at the words with an underlying judgement to them, and Athena was quick to speak from down the table, asking Evangeline, “I heard you were one of those seers? Those pacifistic types…What’s that like? Can you read minds? See the future?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julius hummed, putting food in his mouth, “Another pacifist on the throne?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Change</em>, the subject,” Din said again, this time more warning in his voice. His hand tightened on her. Evangeline bit her lip, before she swallowed, and ignored her husband’s words, looking down at Athena and she forced a kind smile…Since the question didn’t sound hateful like the words of her mother and father. Grett and Alexei appeared awkward in her line of vision. She wondered if Grett had challenged Din on the request of his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see the future sometimes,” Evangeline explained, hoping that it hurt the parents in some way or another to hear her speak so openly about such a thing, “Usually in dreams…sometimes in visions. And I can’t exactly read minds, but I can feel people’s emotions. Like I can feel you’re excited for something – not something right now, but something for later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes then traveled to Alexei, and she continued, “You’re excited too, but for the events tonight. I think it’s more so lust though, you want to sleep with someone at the game probably.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexei snorted a laugh, looking humored at her reading. It reminded her of being home…Being paid to do such things. She looked at Grett, and she said, “You…you’re embarrassed of your parents.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Dria snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s head whipped in her direction, “And you’re hateful…Spiteful. Because you wanted your son to win, and you wanted to be the Queen Mother. And you’re angry some ‘little girl’ is on the throne, but I’ll tell you…I would happily give it to you in a heartbeat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shoved her chair back, before standing, and she felt Din grab her wrist. Her eyes looked directly at Julius and she tilted her head, purposefully reaching in coldly, the way they were never meant to and she ground the words out…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should tell your wife you love her sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an audible gasp before Evangeline turned, pulling from Din’s hand. She re-entered through the back door, storming across the foyer back towards the corridor, her head on fire and tears welling in her eyes. Maybe she would have felt guilty if she wasn’t so angry and burning within, rage swelling and swelling. As soon as she was in the narrow corridor, someone grabbed her, pushing her to the wall so that her back was pressed to it, and she looked up to see Bo-Katan there, and the woman snapped at her, “Are you out of your mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a beat, the woman was shoved off into the opposite wall, and Din’s body moved between the two. Din replied before Evangeline could speak, “Touch her again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are one of the clans that oppose us, we’re trying to unite them all,” Bo-Katan bit out, “I’m trying to help <em>you</em>. To help our people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline replied bitterly, “I thought I was an outsider.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are,” Bo-Katan stepped closer, ignoring Din’s threatening stance, and Evangeline supposed Bo-Katan would not fear Din…Not really. She had once been the heiress, her sister had been duchess, she had probably been in more threatening situations. Bo-Katan went on, pointing an index finger, “But you are married to the Mand’alor, and the child you’re carrying is the heir to the throne, so long as you two idiots can keep it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan’s eyes then found Din’s helmet and she questioned, “I thought you wanted to save her? You can’t save her if you burn everything to the ground in the first week of your rule.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s stomach twisted, especially when the words re-ignited that fear in Din and she could feel it…As if the night before had soothed some of that worry, had made him nearly forget about it, but of course Bo-Katan had to use the fire to get what she wanted. The fear was a way to control the new king…And Evangeline vehemently shook her head, “Stop it…I’m not going to die, and even if I was, I’d much rather do it somewhere other than here where people call me outsider and think I’m a little girl pretending to be queen only after being here a day and half.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan sighed and scoffed, “The ladies should have left you to whatever you were doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled, “They should have, I was enjoying my pudding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved away down the corridor, and she was glad that neither she or Din followed. She knew it was probably because Din would be expected to clean up her mess, and she wondered if he would scold her when he found her later. But if there were meant to be more celebrations – games of sorts, she wondered if she could hide so she wouldn’t be expected to be present for those as well. She had very little desire to be. Especially if it meant watching some kind of games that included the torture of that poor animal. Her mind returned to it, thinking about it just left outside in that cage. She paused in her strides, glancing back. Evangeline had turned so many corners she had become lost again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maker’s sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was just about to curse under her breath when a sharp kick hit her ribcage and she grunted, shutting her eyes and pressing a hand to the wall, another to her abdomen. Evangeline ground her teeth together, “Wow…thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Run.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Evangeline flinched, eyes snapping open. The thought wasn’t necessarily the word itself – it was like the urge that crawled under skin in fear, and Evangeline shifted, glancing around…Before looking down at her stomach. Her face contorted into one of concern, smoothing her palm over the dress, as if to soothe the child inside – but maybe herself as she inhaled. Run…Run why? She felt the feeling crawling up her spine, and she leaned over putting her head on the wall as she continued to reel from the kick…Questioning, “What? I left Papa and now you’re angry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn’t anger she felt…It was like a knowing. Like the baby knew something she didn’t, but she didn’t know how that was possible, it was…a baby. Even if they weren’t true thoughts, they were fearful and they were worried, but how could a child feel those things in the womb if they knew nothing of the world outside of it? It was then she felt another pain, not like the kick, but like an intense cramp, and her face contorted and she whimpered, turning and slowly sitting against the wall…Muttering, “Stop, stop, stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like someone had knocked the breath out of her, and she pressed her hand into her abdomen, staring at the opposite wall as she let out a short and sharp breath. It wasn’t overwhelming, but it definitely hurt, and she barely noticed the heavy footsteps approaching her until she looked over and saw Din appear at the other side of the random foyer she had entered during her wandering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood there a moment, as if processing she was sitting there, until he took several wide strides, and she felt like she had blinked and he was kneeling in front of her. He took her arms and he questioned her, voice hard, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline spoke shakily, “I-It hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” He sounded…confused, and so was she.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It…” Evangeline flinched again…digging her nails into her own skin, “It’s hurting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then he seemed to connect the dots, looking at where she was holding herself. Din shook his head under the helmet, “It’s not time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s labor,” Evangeline chewed the inside of her mouth, “It just…it’s like…sharp, and the baby was thinking so <em>loud</em>. Like as loud as you think…It sounded like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” It was clear by the way he responded he had no idea what she was talking about, but he started taking her into his arms, “C’mon, we need to get the doctor here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din lifted, and Evangeline held onto him as he moved from the foyer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando found it difficult to swallow his pride and ask Bo-Katan to contact the doctor she knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But truthfully in that moment he had been scared – fucking terrified. He had been following her with no intent really…He had left Bo-Katan to clean up the mess which may have been an error on his part as a new ruler…That entire morning had been a mess, and he hadn’t even known about the stupid brunch until Bo-Katan had looked at him like he was an idiot, which just pissed him off more. He wasn’t even an ‘outsider’ or whatever Bo-Katan had said and even he hadn’t known that was a rule. It was just bullshit, especially the small talk with the head members of the Hurl Clan. Julius and Dria were the Mandalorian equivalent to senators, lying through their teeth yet clinging so hard to tradition they had judged Evangeline before she had even walked into the door. It was funny, watching the others take a liking to Evangeline though, even if he had felt a pang of jealousy the way they had eyed her. And being pissed off at Alexei speaking to her like an infant about the nexu, though Din knew he was guilty of the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, he didn’t give a shit about the nexu…Which would probably put him in Evangeline’s ‘cruel’ category.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood in their bedroom, with his arms crossed over his armor. Evangeline had made him move away – which had annoyed him, but the doctor, apparently named Physician Rondu, had spread her as if she was actually giving birth to do an exam and Evangeline didn’t want him anywhere close out of embarrassment…Stupid, but he didn’t argue. Much of her pain had already passed, and she had tried to convince him not to call the doctor, but he had done so anyway. She hadn’t even wanted the doctor to touch her in the first place, not in that way – and Mando supposed all of her checkups on Nevarro had been rather non-invasive and not like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando saw her face squeeze shut, as if in some kind of pain, and he figured whatever the doctor was doing was hurting her. Honestly, it looked like he was reaching inside of her from where Mando was standing, and he watched Evangeline’s head go back into the bedpost, and she exhaled a deep breath. Mando resisted the urge to interfere, tensing at the sight, but just as soon as it had begun – the doctor finished, removing the gloves he was wearing and he stood from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Evangeline was quick to sit up, though he could see from the look on her face, she was clearly hurting…But the doctor had been poking and prodding her for close to an hour. Mando wanted a thorough examination and supposed it wouldn’t look good for the doctor if the queen died her second day ruling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” The doctor sighed, looking at Mando, “Everything looks to be fine, Your Majesty. Your wife is carrying a very healthy baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s head whipped in his direction, concern on her face as she pulled the blanket close to herself, still leaning against the headboard and Mando was quick to question harshly, “Then what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor looked shaken by Mando’s tone, as he answered, “Normally I would say false labor pains…It’s clear she’s not in active labor. However…if they were as painful as she describes, I’m unsure. But I can assure you that at this time, everything is perfectly fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, then went on, looking at Evangeline, “You and your baby are measuring smaller than I’d like though, and you’re also slightly dehydrated. I’m sure you have been under extreme stress, unfathomable really given the circumstances, but I suggest rest and liquids, Ma’am. I’ll also send the kitchen a list of the amount you should be consuming daily. Have you been taking prenatal vitamins?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando ground his teeth as she looked away guiltily, “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll add that too,” The doctor was speaking to her gently, before he cleared his throat, looking at both of them and adding, “I would also suggest, if you’re still participating in intimacy that you withhold until the child is born. While in most cases sex is perfectly safe during pregnancy, if she’s experiencing pains…Even if I can’t find anything…It’s best to be on the safe side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando saw Evangeline’s face burn – turning bright read as she slid her hand over her cheek and continued not to look at either men. The doctor began to gather his things and Mando questioned him, “Anything else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe that’s it,” The doctor held his bag, until he looked down at Evangeline and asked her, “Unless you have any questions, Ma’am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline mutely shook her head, glancing up at him, her hand still pressed to her face and body under the blanket on the bed. The doctor gave a nod, before turning and making his leave from the room after what felt like the longest exam of Mando’s life. Once the door shut behind him, Mando turned his attention to Evangeline who wasn’t looking at him and he approached the bed, sitting on the edge. His hand went to her blanket covered thigh and he ordered, “Look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grey eyes found his and he slowly pulled his helmet from his head. Evangeline swallowed visibly before she muttered, sounding annoyed, “Great…now no sex. That was probably the only thing making this place bearable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we’ll live,” Mando rolled his eyes, “If it keeps you safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pushed herself to sit up fully and she looked like she was pouting as she replied, shaking her head back and forth, “You heard the doctor, nothing is wrong with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something <em>was</em> wrong with you,” Mando snapped, patience growing thin. Fuck he was tired…Tired from mingling, tired from worrying. Tired from being tired, and he really didn’t want to argue with her about something as simple as this. She went to get up, but he stopped her, gloved hands taking her hips and pushing her back down on the mattress to face him and Evangeline huffed, looking at him as if he had lost his mind handling her like a doll and he went on, “You looked terrified and like someone was twisting a knife in your side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline scoffed, pushing his hands from her hips, but she didn’t try to stand again as she replied, “Your child was kicking my organs out of my body and then all of a sudden decided it was going to speak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s brows furrowed, “Speak?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Evangeline looked as if it was some inconvenience, “Told me to ‘run’ or whatever…I mean, not real speaking but you know what I mean – the feeling. Like someone is clawing under your skin and telling you to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando sat still. He didn’t know how she could say that in such a way without looking concerned or scared. But maybe she was hiding it. Sometimes it felt unfair that she knew things about him and what he was feeling, but he couldn’t do the same to her. He leaned forward, putting his arm over her, and pressing it to the opposite side he was sitting on into the sheets. She looked at him carefully, their faces so close from him boxing her in, and her long hair framed her features – eyes almost pleading innocence. Feigning ignorance as she chewed her lip and he saw the expression that flashed as she averted her eyes, and they could feel each other breathing. Mando looked at her mouth, lowering his head to force her gaze upon his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” His head followed hers when she attempted to look around him until he took the back of her neck, stilling her movements and he squeezed, finally catching her eyes. She looked frozen inside of herself, oddly…Before he murmured, “What is it? You know something…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just…” Evangeline’s voice cracked, head still held still, and her knees came up behind him, pressing to his side where he kept his arm crossed over her. He saw her eyes grow glassy, like when he had pulled her from the tub and she had appeared empty and damn it – they had been so caught up, he hadn’t asked the doctor about what she had said about leaving her body. She went on when he didn’t release or relent, “It was like…it wanted me to run – but not yet. Like it knows something I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s eyes were hard, though he wished he had kept his helmet on because he felt this outward façade breaking down, watching her tremble and feeling it under his hand as he slowly released the back of her neck – allowing her to look away. He murmured…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what?” Mando spoke, “Like it had a vision or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline scoffed, “But it couldn’t…it’s only a…a baby, it’s not even born. It’s can’t possibly fathom a sense of danger when it hasn’t happened yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando was silent, leaning back a bit and finally unboxing her. His eyes darted to her abdomen, then to her face, before he turned himself on the side of the bed, leaning forward and placing his elbows to his knees. He rubbed his face with his gloved hand, scratching at the stubble as he contemplated, and he heard her whisper, “I don’t want it to be a seer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not wanting things doesn’t make them nonexistent,” Mando stood, sounding cold and he knew he did, but he didn’t have time to process this right now. If the child was a seer, so be it, but he was more worried about what the hell it had meant telling her to run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline muttered under her breath, “Yeah like coming to Mandalore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando’s head turned in her direction and he stared at her. He shook his head and huffed, “I’m not fighting with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good thing I didn’t want you to,” Evangeline replied in a sarcastic, sing-song voice before going to stand. Mando turned, stepping close to her, causing her to have to sit back down instantly on the mattress due to lack of room. Evangeline looked confused at the action as Mando stood over her. Her brows were furrowed, as he leaned down, pressing his mouth to her temple, and he didn’t miss the way she leaned into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando spoke into her ear quietly, “Stay in bed. Those two girls will bring you some food and water, and I’m sure Relda can bring Grogu if you want him, but you should rest before tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline turned her head, looking at him, still appearing perplexed by his actions as their faces were inches from each other and she croaked, “I don’t want to stay in bed until then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned in again, kissing the corner of her mouth, speaking into her skin, “Yes you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando then pulled away completely, standing back to full height and he noticed the way she was looking at him as if he had said something that had hurt her feelings, maybe reacting to the underlying order that she definitely had to stay in bed until the festivities and he wasn’t going to let her argue. He wasn’t going to fight about it, because the whole point of coming to that planet was to make sure they had access to good doctors. It was for him to make sure she survived the birth of the baby. And if she was in pain…if she wasn’t getting enough to eat, or if the kid was telling her to run – he needed to act with extreme caution. Mando grabbed his helmet, returning it to his head, and Evangeline said nothing else as he guided her back, assisting her in settling against the pillows. As he pulled the blanket upward, she whispered…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we celebrated last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was for the highly respected Mandalorians and clans,” Mando answered, “This is for the planet as a whole. Though I suspect most of the people there will be the Mandalorians from Sundari.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando then turned, after casting one last glance at her and once he was at the door and just about to walk out, Evangeline called to his back, “Din, you can’t protect us from everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he went out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He wasn’t surprised to see those two girls there, though he couldn’t recall their names. Such a thing would probably annoy Evangeline, and both of them bowed upon seeing him. He hated the heavy cloak being drug behind him as he turned and faced the ladies, telling them, “She needs food and fluids. Someone should get her something, and then one of you should go find the kid…She needs to stay in bed until this evening, don’t let her get up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both nodded hurriedly, with small ‘yes your majesties’ leaving their mouths. Mando moved away then. He knew he would have to speak to Bo-Katan about the Hurl Clan. It had been expected of him to stay and clean up the mess made, he knew this the more he thought about it, but the ‘brunch’ or whatever the hell it was, had been destined to go down hill from the beginning. Mostly because the moment Mando had been introduced to them – he had been able to see through them and their agenda and maybe he had lied to Bo-Katan, it was hard to be political. He knew he was blunt and demanding, like when he had only been able to order them to change the subject, which of course Evangeline had not been able to let go of. He was finding it all to be…difficult. And it was only the second day, but each time he spoke to someone he wanted to squeeze the life out of them. Maybe that was what had made Evangeline sick or pained – the stress of everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he struggled to let go of what she had said about the baby…telling her to run. It was like an obsessive loop. He had been overanalyzing everything. Trying to figure what could put her life at risk. The doctor said she was fine, just needed rest and nutrition – but fuck…there was something else wrong that they just didn’t know and he couldn’t figure it out. He wished he could ask the kid himself what the hell was happening in there. Because clearly an unborn infant knew more than they did about this whole situation and it was kind of pissing him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando found Bo-Katan where he had left her. The Hurl Clan was gone from the back patio, and Bo-Katan stood, staring out upon the gardens with her arms crossed over her chest and her back turned to him. The table had been cleared and Mando paused, not really wanting to have a long conversation – but if he was going to do this he needed to start trying to do better…Learn from her at the very least. Her family had held political control for some time, and had been…somewhat successful until the fall of her sister (which he was convinced she had a hand in somehow).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She must have heard him approaching because she turned slightly, questioning, “What did the doctor say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That she’s fine,” Mando answered bluntly, not divulging in the further details discussed, only explaining, “Just needs food, liquids, and rest. I left her to stay in bed until tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tonight,” He saw her staring at the nexu, still in its cage. She had a far off stare, “You know, the two of you are exhausting, right? You’ve been here two days and I already want to rip my hair out of my head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando rolled his eyes under his helmet, “It would probably help if you didn’t all act like you’re better than her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this truly all about Evangeline?” Bo-Katan tilted her head, facing him, “Because if it is, despite yours and her beliefs, I am not trying to make you both fail. In fact, I would be happy to see Mandalore reunited under your rule. You won the darksaber from Gideon, and you now have a responsibility to bring order back to our people, to revive our customs…our culture. And I admit, I can be blunt at times and Elder Tamas can be…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, thinking, and she went on, “He can be terribly small minded. Especially when it comes to the likes of how my sister was. If women are not fit to be warriors, in his eyes they <em>are</em> in fact…breeding stock, as you described last night. Similarly, though, if a man is not fit to be a warrior, he views them as being better off dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why have him retake his position?” Mando ground out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because he knows more than me,” Bo-Katan scoffed, “Far more. I’m going off of memory from long ago, such formal politics hasn’t been a part of my life since…Since before my sister’s rule and a short period in which I wielded the darksaber…But all of that was lost when Gideon took it. Please...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She inhaled, and he could tell she was sincere as she bit the words out, “You have to at least pretend to play along. This morning was a mess, and you were silent most of the time they were here, and I get it – you’re clearly an individual of few words, but that’s not how it works when you’re trying to create alliances. The game is necessary, and the moment you sat on that throne, you agreed to play.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline didn’t,” Mando retorted, “And she definitely didn’t agree to be abused by Tamas and those other assholes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan sighed, “Then threaten them, put them in their place. There have been far more ruthless Mand’alors that have done worse to those that spite them – even to their own family. But when it comes to the other clans…<em>Pretend</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando tilted his head, “Aren’t you the one that told me I needed the favor of the elders?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see now I’m going to have to prioritize things with you and your wife,” Bo-Katan said, “The elders are a symbol of tradition, but having clans on our side is a symbol of power. Be ruthless…But in a way they can respect. Not in the way a king is silent while his wife ruins what was meant to be a peace offering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando growled, “And what about her? They should respect me for being ruthless, but they should look down on her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan said nothing a moment and Mando had venom on his tongue, “She’s their queen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She won’t be ruthless,” Bo-Katan looked as if she was truly apologetic, “Unfortunately…That’s something I can understand of her position. Women are expected to be very few things: hard and cold, or soft and pretty. Loud and strong, or quiet and meek. A bitch or a mother, a whore or a virgin. We aren’t meant to be complex in the political world, and it’s much more respectful when the king is the one that is bloody, and the wife is there to look upon…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mando stood there…He had never thought about it in such terms. He stared off, before he muttered, “So what…you want me to start beheading the people I can, in order to impress the people that matter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a bounty hunter, yes?” Bo-Katan raised an eyebrow, “The only way your rule will last is if you find a way to channel some of that ruthlessness into being king.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved around him, beginning to walk to the door. She turned suddenly though and continued, “They’re preparing the celebrations on pre-planned festival grounds outside of the city. Please make sure the two of you aren’t late again. I managed to smooth things over with Dria and Julius but the Hurl Clan will be resentful I’m sure. However, it was clear to me that their children and nephew found Evangeline to be rather entertaining, so at least she’s pleasant for the next generation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan then disappeared inside. Mando would have pinched the bridge of his nose had he not had his helmet on. He didn’t want to do any more celebrating. Last night felt like enough, even if this was meant for the wider public. All it was going to be was a festival…Supposedly days of people drinking and fireworks and luckily they were only expected to attend the first night, otherwise he really might start beheading people. Soon Mando went inside as well, entering the foyer. He had the urge to pull his hair out, and he kept thinking maybe none of this had been a good idea at all, but he kept reminding himself of Evangeline…Of what could go wrong. And then he remembered where his anxiety stemmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he was supposed to meet with some of the elders soon to discuss choosing members of their council, but until then Mando made his way back up the stairs, just to see if Evangeline had in fact stayed in the bed. When he turned the corner in the hall, he immediately heard a soft voice flowing down the corridor, bouncing off the walls and it reminded him of the echoing of the ship late at night when he would be in the cockpit and he could hear Evangeline putting Grogu to bed below. He stepped to the door of their room, peeking inside the crack but not entering and he saw Evangeline had in fact stayed in the bed and apparently Relda had brought the baby to her. Evangeline was leaning back against the headboard, Grogu in her lap and she was forcing him to clap his hands together, smiling at the child as she sang something to him…Another one of her made up songs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something about watching them…hearing her…seeing his foundling and his wife – and seeing her carrying his child…It told him this was the only decision that made sense. To protect the things he had, and maybe the things the universe had not given him…But he had forcibly taken. After all, Grogu had been a bounty…Evangeline had been a mission to find Grogu’s kind and he had practically taken her from her planet…Then had taken her intimately on Tatooine due to his own selfish desires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that was why the universe was threatening to take it all back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if he was going to be a ruthless king, he was going to start by defying that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite not wanting to, Evangeline did as she was told and spent the day in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more bearable having Grogu there to entertain her though. And he seemed more than happy to waddle around the mattress and listen to her talk endlessly about nothing at all. The ladies brought her food over and over again – but all she really wanted was more of that pudding or something else sweet, which she figured wouldn’t make the doctor or Din very happy if she indulged in such things. So she forced herself to eat the vegetables and meat brought to her and the fruit cups, along with gallons and gallons of water that made her pee incessantly. But Grogu enjoyed quite a bit of her food as well, which was probably some of the source of the problem…He was constantly enjoying the portions from her plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din didn’t come back – and she figured he was busy doing king things. She was glad not to be involved, but she wished he was confined to the bed too so at least she would have his company, despite him having annoyed her earlier after the doctor left. She kept thinking about that stupid dream…About telling him and what a mistake that had been. Had she not…she wondered if they would still be happily on their spaceship, looking for bounties or finding a place to stay until the baby’s arrival that was safe from Gideon…Whom she wondered was even looking for her or Grogu any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It scared her though…The thought of the baby being a seer and Gideon knowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would only put a target on all of their backs and Din would definitely lose his marbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late afternoon, long after the sky had turned orange that Marzia and Erian came to dress her for the event and Relda unfortunately returned for the baby. Evangeline wondered if Grogu would ever be allowed at any of their events. She longed for him when he was away – she was used to spending so much more time with him, even an entire night felt like too much. And she had been glad the night before when Din hadn’t protested too much about her putting him in the bed with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzia curled her hair again, but instead of flowers this time, she put shiny things in her hair that reflected off the light…like little white stones. She also stuck three stones near Evangeline’s eyes after her makeup was finished, and her cheeks were nice and pink. Her lips were stained once more, and they dressed her in a long gown. A light blue, and it reminded her of the sky on beautiful clear days back home, but she avoided the thought of how it was made of silk against her skin. The sleeves were long and clung to her wrists, the back open, and Erian hung some sort of reverse necklace that hung on her spine, coming to a V before going straight down. A simple thin chain with three small bobbles on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when they put a crown on her head…She felt like she looked like a queen for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crown was small and silver and sat lower than most she saw in story books, sitting nearly on her forehead. More so wrapped around her head than on top. The silver looked like tiny vines with leaves, and Evangeline didn’t feel much like herself at all dressed like that. The night before with the flowers in her hair and the lace dress felt more like home…But this looked like a real royal staring back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Funnily enough, she felt pretty. Like playing dress up. It was only when she realized she would actually have to go out in front of people dressed in it that she got embarrassed. As if it was all pretend, that the night before when Din had taken the throne was not real. Marzia and Erian seemed just as pleased with themselves, and she could tell the two of them clearly enjoyed dressing her. And they themselves seemed very excited for the festivities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzia clapped her hands as they exited into the hallway, going to meet Din and the others out front to ride in the shuttles outside of the city to the festival grounds…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh and we get to sit in the box with you and all the other higher clans!” Marzia grinned, “It’s going to be an amazing night, maybe we’ll meet some special people – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erian rolled her eyes but there was humor in her voice, “That’s all you think about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline chuckled at their exchange, and Marzia turned her attention to Evangeline, “You really do look amazing tonight. I hope His Majesty finds you beautiful. I wish we could see his face when he sees you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused suddenly, and tilted her head, “He was very worried earlier, you must have given him quite the scare. You’re very lucky, a lot of outsiders that marry in higher clans aren’t treated well by their husbands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marzia,” Erian scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzia held up her hands, “What? It’s true!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean, not treated well?” Evangeline murmured, brows furrowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She means…” Erian sighed, “She means their husbands mostly use them for creating more warriors, you know like the oath states. Many Mandalorian women don’t want to have children, it slows being able to participate in much for nine months and then they have to take the time to train the child if it’s a daughter and it’s just a whole debacle, really. Outsiders don’t have to do all that, and they can have as many babies as the clansman wants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s face scrunched…She hadn’t thought of that. But it made sense…of when Din had told her that outsiders weren’t looked at the same way – and that was why he often caught himself speaking to her like a child that would harm itself. But Din didn’t treat her like she was only meant to have children, so she supposed Marzia was right…She was ‘lucky’. It seemed unfair though to the other outsiders. Evangeline questioned, “Where do they find these women?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some buy them,” Marzia answered, “Despite Mandalore’s struggles, the higher clans are still quite respected and wealthy in some ways. There are planets out there that breed women simply for beauty –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline interrupted, “That’s horrible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I agree,” Marzia shrugged, “I mean, what do they do with the ugly ones? Throw them out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erian glared, shaking her head as she said, “Some also just find wives elsewhere. Maybe in situations they would like to abandon…Poverty and such…But there are a few that genuinely fall in love – like you and His Majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline breathed, “Do Mandalorian women marry outsiders?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Marzia smiled, “But you see, we’re much cleverer than them…We don’t need to buy anyone, they <em>want</em> to marry us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline actually giggled at that. They stepped out into the courtyard and sure enough, there were a few shuttles there waiting for them. Evangeline saw Din, Bo-Katan, some of the elders, and a few other people there. The elders were in their robes, while Bo-Katan and Din were in their armor, Din wearing another long cloak, but different than the one from that morning. She felt anxiety at seeing Elder Tamas, and she immediately looked from him, focusing her eyes on Din and she felt him staring…And she sensed something that made her face flush – but she ignored it because she could also feel unease at having the elders there. It made it difficult for her to be calm when she felt Din being upset as well at their presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Elder Tamas was the first to approach, taking her hand and kissing it and Evangeline swallowed thickly, trembling as he stated, “Your Grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up, releasing her hand and he folded his hands together, wrinkly and old as he hummed, “I heard about the debacle earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw Bo-Katan shut her eyes and slouch as if annoyed at him bringing it up and Din did not hesitate to step forward, taking her by her arm before pulling her, saying, “Alright, they’re here. Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice was…different. Not usual. As if he was speaking through something – something cold. She looked at him, and even in all of the time she had seen him so angry he had never sounded as such and her head tilted as she was pulled to one of the shuttles, the one in the front, and she figured they were riding alone because no one else followed, but the elders seemed taken aback by the sudden reaction. Evangeline struggled to keep up with Din’s long strides, nearly falling over and he assisted her in stepping inside and sitting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She said nothing as she watched him sit and the pilot shut the door before going to the front and hopping in, beginning to drive. She was thankful for the closed top because she figured the desert night would be cold. Din was stiff beside her, and there was only this awkward silence as she contemplated his tone more, maybe overly so. Maybe it meant nothing, until he finally cleared his throat and spoke to her…Still sounding the same…Like living inside a persona of a king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look very pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t miss when he said such things to her every time she looked a bit different…As if he knew she was uncomfortable in her own skin and felt the need to ease it. Evangeline swallowed though, and she questioned him, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Din answered, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline inhaled, “You…you sound different…and you feel almost…”<br/><br/></p>
<p>She trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cold…calculated. Like you’re going to war, not a festival.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched his helmet. Waited for him to answer her as they began to fly. He had been quick to limit her interaction with Elder Tamas, which she wasn’t complaining…but he had seemed like a completely different person earlier that morning. The night before, in that room with the books. He felt cut off from her somehow and he breathed deeply, “I just realized something. Something I have to be for this to work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what to work?” Evangeline murmured, taking his hand and squeezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was silent again and Evangeline said, “You’re confusing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes darted over the barrier between the two, and his head turned in her direction finally, but when he answered it wasn’t a reply to her question, but rather off topic completely, “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” She answered quickly, “But answer my question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” He sighed, “Like I said, just a realization.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt a hole open up. As if he was shutting her out of himself and she blinked – eyes wide. He released her hand, sliding his glove along the blue silk of her thigh, and he commented, clearly trying to push her from the topic, “I’ve never seen you wear this color.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cleared her throat where a lump had formed and she mumbled, sounding like someone had tried to strangle her, “I don’t own anything like it…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It makes your eyes look blue,” He said, voice almost raspy and she wondered if the pilot could hear how he sounded. A mixture of underlying cruelty towards something nonexistent but softness when speaking to her, “Instead of grey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline chewed the inside of her mouth, looking down at his hand that continued to smooth along her thigh and she wondered if he wished he wasn’t wearing gloves so he could feel the material. Her own fingers dug into the seat below her and she watched his hand move slowly, thumb digging into her like it always did and he questioned when she said nothing more, “Did you eat what they brought you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Evangeline whispered, not looking up, “I hope they have sweets in the box though…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The box being where they would be sitting to watch the night’s matches in the arena. Evangeline struggled though with the concept of all of this. Particularly Din’s behavior, the way he was blocking her off…Avoiding her question. Din hummed, and she looked up at him when he actually sounded entertained for a moment, “I heard about your raid on the kitchen today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked sheepish. She responded, “I admit, the only things I’ve wanted to eat the past few weeks are sweets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused then, “I suppose it’s the baby that wants the sweets though, I’ve never craved them like this before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt…nice to share that with him, oddly enough. She often didn’t share many things concerning the pregnancy with him – mostly because it felt almost like something she needed to remain quiet about. Like it was still some kind of secret she was hiding, even though it clearly wasn’t. Maybe she had not wanted to draw attention to it…because at the time – or when it had first happened, it had felt so terrible. Like the end of the world, like Din was going to cast her out, and of course she had been left on Nevarro, but maybe she had imagined something so much worse. Allowing him insight into what she was experiencing…She had refused to let him touch her over and over anywhere close to where her abdomen had grown…Where the baby moved, and was alive, and maybe it was less to do with fear of him but of her fear of what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand got heavier at her comment, pressing her thigh and squeezing. She wondered what that meant…if it was a good or bad reaction. Evangeline cleared her throat, before she questioned him, “So…what are they going to be doing at the arena? Other than hurting that poor creature.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din sighed at her comment, before he replied, “Challenges against clans…That sort of thing. Just fighting for entertainment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t think she would find it very entertaining. She chewed her fingernails immediately, nodding nonetheless. It felt as if the conversation had taken many twists and turns, from concern to sharing to anxiety of what was to come. Silence engulfed, and she could still feel him blocked off from her…still chilling underneath. Her heart sort of stuttered in her chest with an unknown anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride outside the city and to the festival grounds was not long at all. Evangeline sat near the window as they flew over the section of desert, seeing banners and flags and many booths and lights shining as the sun had already set. There were tons of people, much more than had been inside palace the night before and Evangeline tilted her head down at them – before looking at Mando and saying, “It’s packed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We won’t go to the actual festival grounds,” Din said, sounding as if he knew she was worried about all the people…But honestly, she wasn’t all that worried and was somewhat disappointed they wouldn’t be going to enjoy what looked like a fair. Evangeline frowned a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s head turned to her and he gestured to the crown on her head, “That might draw some attention. And your dress. I don’t want people crowding you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you could come,” She grinned, scooting close to him once more, flattening her hands on the seat between them to lean towards him, “I bet they’ve got better shows than the arena anyway! Like jugglers and mimes and game –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s head shook, “It’s not safe. Not all of the clans are happy about this, remember? And everyone was invited to this thing, not just the clans that decided to side with us. Besides, you don’t need to be walking around too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline narrowed her eyes, moving away to pout petulantly, “I could walk further than you, I’d bet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din said nothing, just reached out and gently pushed her hair from her shoulder. She couldn’t get past him behaving so strangely. She wondered again what the realization had been, but she didn’t bring it back up because they began to land. When she looked out the window once more, she saw the arena that they were landing directly at the entrance of…Or one of the entrances. When she could see over the concrete stands, she saw the inside looked to just be desert sand and dirt, which she supposed was where they intended to have the fights. They touched down, the shuttle shaking a bit as it settled, and the pilot opened the door to allow them to exit. Din was the first to go, until Evangeline followed, taking the hand he offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It must not have been the main entrance, as they were higher up on a landing balcony. Further below, people were herding into the arena at where she guessed the main entrance was and Evangeline approached the edge of the landing area, leaning on the railing a bit as the wind blew her dress and hair. They all looked so small, the walls and stands so high and she could hear what sounded like locusts inside the arena, though she just knew it to be voices. Evangeline jumped though when someone took her by her arm and she turned just to see Din, guiding her from the railing, and when she glanced around him she saw the elders, along with Marzia, Erian, and Bo-Katan all waiting for them near their own entrance. Evangeline looked at Din, ignoring them as she gestured for him to come look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look how high we are!” She went to peer over again, but he only hummed, tugging her away and towards the others. She slouched, giving into his handling as she looked at him, questioning quiet enough that their companions didn’t here, “Why are you being so grumpy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not,” He replied bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t look like you saw.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her arguments were cut off when they reached the others and both Evangeline and Din were gestured to the front of the group. She supposed that was why they had waited, they were meant to be the first to enter. The entrance was giant, intricate stone carvings in the walls as they went inside, all made of the desert rock she imagined was once a green oasis. Din released her arm, in favor of leading her with a hand on the small of her back, feeling his gloved palm on her exposed flesh along with the back necklace’s cold silver flicking against her spine. Evangeline looked over at Din and she whispered softly to him, trying to tear through whatever wall he was building against her, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head yanked in her direction, and yet he said nothing and she thought it was one of the only times she had ever said it and he didn’t say it back to her. But his hand slid along her skin, subtly since the others were walking behind them. She wanted him to say it, her mouth dry – but he never did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked through some darkened corridors, Evangeline able to make out the voices of the stadium just over their heads until they made it to a set of stairs that brought them all further up. Light only truly returned when they made it to a large door and it opened upon them approaching – revealing a huge room inside that was well lit. There were other people in there, some nicely dressed while others were in their armor like Din’s and Bo-Katan’s. She wasn’t able to hesitate upon their entrance, Din bringing her along and the moment they walked in, the finely dressed and armored people turned their heads, and immediately bowed at the sight of them, stopping what they were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t stop walking, but Evangeline didn’t miss what looked to be a dessert table on the other side of the room to her right, but they were going straight towards the giant glass window that looked down upon the arena. She supposed this was the box, comfy looking chairs set in front of the glass for viewing, while two bigger ones were placed in the center front. She heard Elder Tamas try to say something to Din about meeting someone, but he silenced him with a look and Evangeline was immediately brought to the chairs, being pushed down into a sitting position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked up at him, face perplexed towards the handling. Suddenly, without a word, Din was moving away and she whirled around, resting to the armrest to peer around at Din as he moved to meet Elder Tamas and whoever he had wanted to introduce him to. Evangeline’s eyes scanned the room at all of the unfamiliar faces until her eyes settled on what was unfortunately members of the Hurl Clan…More so unfortunate that the mother and father were both there and she felt their eyes on her and they looked between her chair and Din. Their children and nephew were there as well, but looked unconcerned with their entrance, busy downing drinks in the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzia and Erian approached, smiling at her and Evangeline whirled around when they moved to stand in front of her. Evangeline whispered to them, “I hadn’t realized the Hurl Clan was going to be sitting in here with us…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, Ma’am,” Marzia grimaced, “All of the higher-ranking clans sit in here together traditionally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline let out a sigh, plopping back in the chair. She looked behind her again at Din who seemed to actually be…conversating with the people Tamas had introduced him to – which was not like him. He still looked stiff, and she could feel irritation pouring off of him, but it appeared he was pretending well. Evangeline looked towards the dessert table again, and she looked back at the girls, before smiling and pushing herself to stand. They must have realized where she was going, because they too smiled and followed her towards it and the first thing Evangeline picked up was a cupcake, and Erian chuckled before saying, “You know, His Majesty asked us to make sure you eat well, Ma’am. Such as vegetables and meat, things that give you nutrition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline rolled her eyes, “This is nutrition. I’m willing to argue it’s even better than vegetables.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bit into the cupcake, giggling to herself until a voice from behind her greeted, “Straight to the desserts, Your Grace?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked around, whirling and someone else was smiling at her whilst she had the cupcake halfway in her mouth. It was Grett, from just that morning and Evangeline lowered the cupcake, trying to remove some of the crumbs as she felt slightly embarrassed. Evangeline answered simply, “Of course, it’s what I was most excited about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gestured to the alcohol in his hand, “And you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh,” He held it up, looking amused, “Honestly, with the mother I have, this starts at about noon on days we’re all together as a family. You were an unfortunate witness to that this morning, as well as my father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grimaced a bit, before she glanced over at Din who was still being spoken to, but she didn’t miss the slight turn of his helmet and she knew he was watching as always. She then looked at Dria and Julius, who were too busy mingling to notice their son speaking to her. She let out a slow sigh, shutting her eyes and turning back towards him as she apologized, “I’m sorry…For behaving the way I did this morning. I…I shouldn’t have said what I said, especially about your father and your mother’s sister –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We already knew,” His tone changed, something of regret, “Even my mother knew. It was almost…almost deserving seeing his face. And I’m sure it was completely embarrassing for them to know that they aren’t the perfect little unit they pretend to be. An honorable Mandalorian clan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t make her feel less guilty, but she did feel better knowing they had already been aware of his infidelity. His face melted from that serious and solemn look, back to humor as he gestured to her and said, “You look very beautiful, by the way. Like a real queen. I mean – you <em>are</em> a real queen, Your Grace. But I’m sure it feels somewhat surreal only two days in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…very much so,” Evangeline felt eyes on her, burning, and she knew it was Din staring harder into her back. Marzia and Erian had moved away – going to speak to some men in the corner, their faces smiling and Marzia was clearly flirting while Erian looked more amused by Marzia. Evangeline found Grett’s face again and she said, “Could I ask you something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head tilted, and his mouth upturned in the corner, “Of course, I wouldn’t dare deny a queen a question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline picked at the paper that had been around the cupcake, and she questioned, “Why did you challenge D – erm – His Majesty last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grett chuckled, looking down a moment before taking a sip of his drink. He looked awkward towards the question, but also like he was expecting it. He stepped a bit closer, whispering as if telling her a secret, “Honestly? You were right about that too. I did it because my parents told me to, and I’m kind of glad I lost…Sucks I got cut though, it’s going to make my fight with the nexu a little more interesting I suppose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t step back from him, despite the fact that she felt a little crowded. But he was quick to move back after the secret was told. He shrugged, “I’m fine with your husband being on the throne. If he won the darksaber from a moff, he’s obviously a very skilled warrior and deserves his place. Plus it helps he has a bride that can make this planet look a little more appealing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, setting what was left of her cupcake down, “Yeah, tell that to the elders.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The elders…” He hummed, nodding knowingly, “Giving you a hard time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline scoffed, “You could say that. Mostly just the head one. I swear the moment I opened my mouth he thought I was despicable –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was cut off when a hand pressed to her bare back and she looked over to see Din had stopped digging his eyes into her during his conversation and rather had approached both her and Grett. Grett offered a respectful bow to Din upon his approach, greeting, “Your Majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din nodded at him, speaking gruffly…tone low, “I see you and your parents made it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grett’s chuckle was lower than it had been when Evangeline had made him do so, “Yes, I had hoped to leave them behind but they insisted on coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din hummed, looking down at Evangeline and he spoke to her, “The games are starting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, turning back to the desserts, grabbing her cupcake and saying, “Okay hold on, I was –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Din interrupted, allowing her to grab a plate, putting a few other sweets on it, tongue between her teeth in deep thought as to what desserts she wanted. She became vaguely aware of the two men behind her, Din’s warmth incredibly close to her and Evangeline looked back awkwardly…Noticing Grett had put his free hand in his pocket before giving a bow and excusing himself. Evangeline faced Din, tilting her head up at him with confusion on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you being so weird?” Evangeline questioned as she was led back to the chairs, other people going to sit in their own to begin watching the games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Din answered as she sat, and he took the chair beside her, having to adjust the long cloak, “He was hanging around too long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, “We were talking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wasn’t just talking,” Din mumbled, staring out through the glass. Evangeline let out a breath, as if realization landed in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline questioned, “Are you <em>jealous</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din said nothing and Evangeline giggled, sticking a cookie in her mouth and chewing. She spoke through the food, “I thought you weren’t jealous of boys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed the cookie and when she looked at him again, he was staring and Evangeline wondered if the joke had made him angry for some reason – but it was such a silly thing. He leaned forward and over a bit towards her and she felt his large hand flatten across the bare skin of her back as he replied to her lowly through the modulator, tone heavy with a sharp edge, “One, he’s not a boy. Two, I could see on his face what he was thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Funny how I’m the seer and I didn’t catch a hint of malice from him,” Evangeline raised an eyebrow, but she shivered as his fingers massaged into her soft skin, “Trust me, my love. He’s not interested in your pregnant wife who is stuffing her face with cupcakes and cookies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me,” Din quipped, “He is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din leaned back in the large chair, legs slightly spread in a relaxed position, but his hand continued to rub her naked back. People below were moving, a voice announcing loud on the speaker, though Evangeline assumed he had been speaking and she just hadn’t noticed, “…Welcome our first contenders – Ferrick of the Brento Clan and Karrand of the Helio Clan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked down, and two men had walked into the arena. She tried to keep herself distracted as she felt Din slip a few of his fingers through the side of her dress, smoothing over the side of her breast. Evangeline took a deep breath, feeling his fingers prod her, causing her to blush. Luckily, she thought the chairs were large enough no one behind them could see what he was doing, and he was subtle, still relaxed in his chair. Gently he touched her nipple and she took a shaky breath, looking back at him with wide eyes and he tilted his head under his helmet – and she could practically see the questioning look that feigned ignorance to her reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He removed his hand from her dress, sliding his knuckles along the back of her ribs and he questioned, voice sounding like rough stones, “Remember last night when I fucked you against a window just like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline blushed even harder, mouth closed and she was silent as she looked down, his knuckles dragging up and down again as he went on, “What if I threw everyone out of here, and did it again – letting those people watch below us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gulped, and she knew he wouldn’t, especially not after what the doctor had said, but the image made her tremble. Evangeline whispered, “You’re the one that didn’t say I love you back to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thumb dug in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe in the night he had stopped loving her, she didn’t know. It was strange, this change. Evangeline looked back to the arena, cheers and chanting filling her ears from below as her eyes burned slightly and he didn’t stop caressing her skin. They were swinging weapons at one another, aggressively, and she wondered if this was a normal fight or…if they were fighting to kill. Evangeline felt a knot in her throat, swallowing thickly, before she looked over at Din and questioned, “Is someone going to die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took him a second to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More than likely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on cue, with a sudden strike of his sword, the taller of the two men sent his weapon through the other’s body, out the other side of his abdomen. Evangeline let out a small gasp, turning her head, eyes wide, and Din squeezed her arm to hold her…As if providing comfort when he could not hold her for real. There was so much cheering and she looked up at Din, mouth still slightly open as she studied his helmet and she whispered, “How is this a good tradition to bring back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was shaking, as the man was dragged from the arena. Two more men were announced, just as she heard Alexei’s voice behind them speak a little further away, “Alright Grett, better get ready, you’re after the two of them with your little pet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stiffened a bit, turning herself to look back as Grett was exiting the room. The nexu…The one he intended to kill. People walked into that arena willingly, but not the creature, it didn’t know any better. It had been beaten to injure it, to make it aggressive and she glanced around the room, before turning back to Din who was staring ahead. Evangeline cleared her throat, setting her plate of desserts on Din’s lap and she spoke while standing, “I’m going to the refresher.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head turned in her direction, “You should bring those girls with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marzia and Erian,” Evangeline sighed, since he kept calling him ‘those girls’, and she went on, “And I’ll be fine. I can navigate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t give him a chance to respond before she went to the exit of the box, going back out into the dark concrete corridor from which they had entered earlier. Evangeline glanced down both sides, before taking the stairs that would lead her down below she was sure. She figured it would be kind of a long journey, considering how high up they were and she lifted her dress a bit so that she wouldn’t trip as she started heading down and down and down, shoes clicking against the hard steps. Evangeline glanced back a few times – and the further down she went the more voices she heard as she crossed from their secluded upper levels to busier lower levels where she assumed she was with the more ‘regular’ people. She figured that was correct because the stares she got when she crossed into their area were plenty. The crown on her head and her long dress as compared to their armor and casual clothing ready for fights and partying was probably distracting to some degree. And she probably seemed strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline offered them awkward smiles, as she went from each level before she eventually made it to the sand laden ground, and a few grains got into her shows as she rushed along. The ground level was completely different, it was clear it was crawling with people readying for their turn at the games, weapons on their sides and some off to the edges practicing with one another to warm up she assumed. She wondered how many would be battling tonight…And how many would not walk out. To complain about being without warriors and the lack of Mandalorians so much, it seemed a waste to allow them to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More eyes followed her as she crossed through the room, squeezing around people. She didn’t know exactly where she was going, until she saw a man off to the side, dressed in what appeared to be some sort of uniform, standing with a spear in hand and staring straight ahead. He didn’t have on a Mandalorian helmet, and his head was uncovered and when she approached him quickly, a look flashed across his face in surprise. As if seeing her was a shock – and Evangeline almost stopped in her tracks, confused, until he suddenly stuttered out, “Y-Your Grace?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline jumped when he bowed his head. Evangeline wondered if he was just assuming from the crown on her head, or if he had seen her somewhere. He looked at her once more, and he questioned her, “What are you doing down here? I’m sure you’re meant to be up in the box. Do you need an escort back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, sir,” She laughed awkwardly, shaking her head, “I actually need your help. Do you happen to know where they’re keeping the nexu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looked taken aback, “The…The nexu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Evangeline nodded hurriedly, stepping closer and he stepped back as if she wasn’t meant to do so. She clasped her hands together and went on, “I believe it’s supposed to be used in the next round…I would very much like to see it before then if you could lead me to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man seemed to contemplate this, looking rather nervous. Evangeline stared, eyes wide and pleading and he cleared his throat before saying, “Your Grace, I’m not sure if…Is His Majesty aware you’re down here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Evangeline lied, “He told me I could come see it beforehand – you see the nexu is important to me and I fear it will die tonight, so I would like to say goodbye to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could see his confusion – and his conflict. As if he wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth, but as queen, he felt the need to do what she said. She continued to stare up at him, and he let out a breath before saying, “I think I should ask someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got permission from His Majesty himself,” Evangeline pursed her lips, trying to sound convincing as she straightened her shoulders, “Unless you would like to argue with him after I walked all the way down here in my…state.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dramatically gestured to her abdomen for further effect and the guard shook his head, looking paler by the moment, “No…No ma’am, of course not. Right this way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned, beginning to lead her and Evangeline almost skipped with triumph as she followed him away. Instead though she folded her hands behind her back, glancing around once more to make sure no one was watching, but they all seemed too busy preparing for their fights. More sand got in her shoes as she went with the guard, leaving that large room under the arena and instead going down a long corridor that opened into another room. To their left there was a door, and the guard opened it – and it smelled like a stable inside almost. There were cages lining the walls and she figured that must have been what it was, because there was hay covering the floor and sand. Evangeline noticed all of the cages were empty besides one – the one with the nexu inside. It was still bleeding from when she saw it earlier, but then again they were probably new wounds and upon seeing Evangeline and the guard, it hissed loudly at them, backing into the corner of the cage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline rushed forward, taking the bars in her hands as she leaned against it and the guard called worriedly, “Careful, Your Grace!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She noticed he too spoke to her like a child. Din had been absolutely correct. Evangeline looked over her shoulder, still holding the bars as she tried to calm him with a small smile, “It’s alright, sir. I can take it from here. I’d just like a moment with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You Grace…” He breathed, his shoulders slouching as if she was exhausting him, “I don’t know if His Majesty would like me to leave you alone with this beast. It’s very aggressive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline continued to smile, “I assure you, His Majesty is perfectly fine with it. Please…Again, I’d very much like a moment to say my goodbyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence, besides the animal’s angry sounds. After a few beats, the guard slouched further, slowly backing to the door. He nodded his head, and he glanced at the animal before ordering her, “Call for me if you need help, Your Grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Evangeline soothed. She had once been called a sneaky silver tongue by her father, after she had convinced some children in her village to give her a few credits a piece simply by smiling and being kind to them…She was a bad liar most of the time, but if it involved being soft with people – making them comfortable, she was fairly good at it. Soon it was just her and the nexu in the room, and she whirled around, beginning to shush its hissing, whispering to it, “Shhhh, beastie. It’s alright…I’m not like those people that hurt you, I’m here to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached her hand through the bar, trying to reach out through its mind…Attempting to connect in anyway she could through its angry and frightened eyes, back arched and hair standing on end. Evangeline continued to hold her hand out, shushing it more as she went on, “C’mon, now…I’m not going to harm you, I promise. They’re going to hurt you more if you don’t trust me…This may be your only chance to survive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried to convey it through feeling…Because the animal certainly didn’t speak basic. Evangeline swallowed thickly as slowly…but surely the animal’s tenseness relaxed in the slightest. Its arched back fell, tail flicking a bit as it sniffed its nose in her direction and she knew the connection had been made when she felt the creature’s presence in her mind. It crept forward and Evangeline grinned, “That’s right, beastie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s nose then nuzzled her hand and she laughed quietly, as not to startle it. It felt fearful in her mind – hurt…in pain. Desperate, and she knew this would be a desperate attempt. There was no way to free it and sneak it out – its only chance was to run and hopefully escape without being caught…And maybe she could interfere. Maybe the warriors would be too shocked at first to do anything. She knew from the feeling…the creature had some semblance of realization that yes…this was a last-ditch effort at survival. And Evangeline could do no more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled her hand away slowly, and she whispered, leaning through the bars, “If this doesn’t work – I would like you to know that someone in the universe cares for you…I care for you and I care for what happens to you, little beastie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline reached for the lever, and she stared into the animals eyes, her own lip trembling with fear. She knew she would be in terrible trouble – the elders would probably have her dead. There was no telling what Din would do, but in the moment she didn’t think she could bring herself to care much as she pulled the latch back and the cage opened just a crack –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The beastie slammed through so hard, the cage hit Evangeline and sent her onto the ground and hay, landing on her side with a gasp as the animal rushed out, going out the door that was still standing open from which Evangeline and the guard had come. Evangeline laid on her side a moment, hand pressed into the ground with her elbow as she took in several gasps of air, the wind knocked out of her, and her ears ringing from the metal knocking her in her temple. She pressed a hand to her stomach, taking a moment to reach out to the baby, but nothing felt off – so she started stumbling to her feet, rushing towards the door. She slid around the corner, and she heard screaming down the hall – along with lots of movement and Evangeline bit the inside of her cheek. She followed the sounds and shadows, and when Evangeline re-entered that big room where everyone was training…It was an absolute mess…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several of the Mandalorians were trying to corral the creature into the corner, throwing ropes as if to tie it up with swords and blasters drawn, trying to get the animal under control before dealing a killing blow. Evangeline quickly took several strides over and she shouted at them, “Stop! Leave it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one looked at her, and Evangeline took in a sharp inhale, before squeezing through a woman and a man dressed in armor, putting herself between the crowd and the weapons, the animal still struggling against several of the ropes. When they saw her – she supposed they saw the crown again, because their angry and focused faces faltered, turning into both confusion and shock – though she figured the appearance of a girl that had only been queen for two days was somewhat…strange. She backed up close to the nexu and it made no attempt to harm her as she repeated to them, “Stop it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guard from earlier spoke, sounding very stressed, “Your Grace, get out of the way!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I – I…” Evangeline breathed, and then snapped, “I <em>order</em> you to leave it alone! It’s just an animal…It’s not a monster! It’s frightened!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hesitated, clearly confused by the order on whether or not they should stop. She wondered if they were about to comply, though they kept pulling on the ropes when more figures entered the room, sending the nexu into more panic. Evangeline cringed at the sight of the elders, followed by Grett and Bo-Katan…And Din.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes she wondered how they got places so fast…and it was always when she was messing something up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They paused at the door, and Elder Tamas shouted, “What is the meaning of this!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elder Tamas,” The guard whirled, “Her Grace…She…She freed the nexu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline glared at the guard, before looking back at the others who had just entered. Din moved forward quickly, long strides as always…never running. Bo-Katan did the same, standing slightly behind him and the people with the ropes continued to fight the creature she was standing so close to. Din growled at her, holding out his hand, “Come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Evangeline replied, “They’re going to kill it, my love. Why can’t we just let it go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You stupid girl,” Elder Tamas hissed out and Evangeline looked at him, her face crumbling – Maker, he made her so angry and made her feel absolutely worthless. Din was quick to whirl…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up,” Din pointed a finger at him, then he didn’t hesitate to come close, quite literally yanking her away from the nexu, causing the creature to cry out as Evangeline tried to pull from his grip, going as far as to try and lower herself to ground so he could not pull her away. However, he wrapped an arm around her, lugging her back as she thrashed before he leaned close to her ear and under the modulator, gritted out, “<em>Stop it</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stilled, and she realized a tear had slipped through as she tried to tell them all again, “It’s only afraid…It doesn’t deserve to die for entertainment. You’ve all brought it to this planet to be sacrificed…Put on display, how can you be so cruel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt a void…Maybe being the planet’s plaything was a new trend. And maybe she wasn’t crying because of the nexu. She didn’t know – but she understood. The brokenness and the fear and everything and it wasn’t fair. She clawed at the fabric of Din’s arm, and she continued to beg, “It won’t hurt me. Let me lead it from the arena. Please, I am begging you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din turned her around to face him, holding her arms and he shook her in the slightest, “Stop. Are you out of your mind? That thing could have killed you – what happened to your head?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She touched her temple, she wasn’t bleeding but she felt tender there and figured she was definitely bruising. Din looked up as they pulled on the beast, dragging it back towards the stable room, and Evangeline felt Din’s arm wrap around her back and pull her nearer when she attempted to lunge. Evangeline looked back at him, pressing her hands to his beskar chest in response to him restraining her and she whispered shakily, “It’s a prisoner…To be used for people to enjoy…Enjoy watching it die, don’t you see how wrong that is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she didn’t know…she didn’t know…all of those people walked into that arena willingly to die, but not this creature. Bo-Katan was watching and Evangeline was right…she actually saw a look of concern on her face and maybe they thought she had truly gone mad. Even the elder woman looked extremely concerned, coming forward and saying, “Child, it is only a part of the tradition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s always a part of some tradition!” Evangeline shouted, pushing on Din’s arm managing to get him to released, and she stumbled back, staring at everyone as the room had cleared to assist the guard in locking the animal up, besides Din, Grett, Bo-Katan, and the elders. Grett had been silent, watching the exchange and he wore a similar expression to Bo-Katan. Evangeline ground the words out, waving her hand, as tears pooled, “Be quiet! Look pretty and fuck on the altar! Watch the nexu get slaughtered for entertainment and be a good little womb for our heir! No wonder your planet fell apart, no wonder you were left in a desert to burn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Elder Tamas shot forward, and Evangeline didn’t know what happened until a hand slammed across her face, a loud smack filling the room. Evangeline’s head whipped to the side, and she immediately covered her cheek with her hand as Elder Tamas hissed like a snake of some kind…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will silence yourself, <em>stupid</em> little girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then it happened all at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one breathed for a moment, but Din’s movement was instantaneous, taking Tamas around the throat and slamming him back into the wall, causing the whole thing to shake. Evangeline stumbled back in shock, and Bo-Katan took her arm suddenly, moving between her and the scene in front of them…Probably one of the first kind things she had done, her hand gripping Evangeline’s arm firmly. Din was squeezing Tamas’ neck and Evangeline still held her cheek, mouth agape in shock as she shook, and no one stepped in to interfere. From Tamas’ expression Evangeline could tell he had realized he had made a mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tamas made a choking sound and she heard Din speak lowly, slow, and frighteningly steady, “You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din reached into his belt and Evangeline watched him remove a blade, that same blade that had been used on the man’s hands and she prayed to the Maker the same thing wouldn’t happen. As much as she hated Tamas, she didn’t know – she didn’t know if she could stand seeing something like that again. Her stomach churned, as Din pressed it into the side of the old man’s face and Evangeline saw the elders were doing nothing…Saying nothing. Allowing it. Evangeline thought – Tamas hitting her must have been a grave error on his part…At least when it came to rules Evangeline did not know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Majesty,” Tamas breathed out, “Beg my pardon…she is making a mockery of us all –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din pressed the blade hard enough to draw blood and he hissed, “She’s <em>afraid</em>. And you and your little friends haven’t made it any easier on her since we arrived. And I’ve decided I’m done dealing with it…All of it, especially the insolence. So you’re going to be my prime example – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din grabbed the back of the man’s robe, stepping aside and throwing him to the sandy ground at Grett’s feet. Din ordered Grett, “Send him in with the nexu before your fight. Let it have one last meal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Tamas screamed and Evangeline felt cold at hearing Din’s voice like that, and it was like listening and feeling a whole different person under his skin when he sheathed his knife and approached her, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door. Evangeline looked back, seeing as Grett dragged Tamas to his feet, Tamas calling behind them, “Please! Queen Evangeline, where is the mercy of your seers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked back, blinking tears but Din pulled her from the room, not letting her stop. Bo-Katan followed, but the elders stayed…She supposed to see their friend get devoured, she didn’t know. But they began to climb the many stairs back to their box, and Evangeline could feel rage – and only that, from both individuals. Bo-Katan spoke from behind her, “That was not a good idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked back at her, and then at Din as they continued to climb and her arm was held so tightly it felt like she was bruising, nearly stumbling over steps as she gasped, “I didn’t…I thought I could – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly they stopped, Din turning to her, still holding on. She wondered what his face looked like…She wondered how much of that anger was directed at her. He looked at Bo-Katan and ordered, “Give us a minute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was quick to retreat, clearly not interested in listening as she rushed up the stairs the rest of the way. Evangeline was slowly pushed back, her back pressed into the hard wall of the staircase and she looked up into his helmet, only seeing her reflection as she tried to explain, stumbling over her words, “I’m so sorry…I just couldn’t – I couldn’t stand it. Din…Din I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ground her teeth, as a gloved hand took her face, and she was guided forward into an embrace. It was hard against his beskar, and he cupped underneath her hair, murmuring to her, his words not matching the gentleness of his voice and hug, “You shouldn’t have done it. Don’t you <em>dare</em> be angry with me for what’s going to happen to Tamas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled away, and Evangeline shut her eyes as he took her arm again, bringing her up the stairs and he continued to question her, “What am I going to have to do, huh? Make someone follow you around everywhere?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Evangeline responded, gritting her teeth petulantly, “Why are you talking like this? Whatever realization you had; it has made you sound cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They emerged at the top, near the box and he answered, “My realization was this: The only way I’m going to be able to keep the throne and keep you safe and make sure the kid is born healthy and you survive the birth is by playing the part. Every past Mand’alor has been more than willing to do what needs to be done to be respected. I needed an example and now I have one for everyone to see tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline breathed, “So your solution to being Mand’alor correctly is to be ruthless?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said nothing, as if the words dug in too deeply, and suddenly, they were re-entering the box. No one seemed to have noticed the ruckus, or if they had, they didn’t care. Din tugged her along, going towards the window that looked down upon the arena and others were already sitting, waiting for the next event that she knew – she knew would be it. Her stomach felt sick as she sat down, and Din took the seat beside her, his hands gripping the armrests tightly and she tried to hold her shoulders steady as she looked down upon everyone, ignoring the way her eyes kept burning and she kept having to blink the tears away now that they were in a room with a lot of people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held her hands together in her lap and when the voice came over the speaker, she couldn’t even process what it was saying…She couldn’t think. All she could do was sit there and – she couldn’t even process what the voice was saying…Like she was leaving herself all over again – like the bathtub…Like that morning, threatening and holding on with hands that were ice…And she watched as Tamas was thrown into the arena. She watched as the beastie, frightened and injured was sent out…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she watched as it tore Elder Tamas apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the room seemed to gasp at the realization of who it was, and they were too far to hear Tamas’ screams. Evangeline’s head was turned away by Din’s hand, but she had already seen the first tearing into his flesh. Her mouth opened and she took in a deep gasp trying to breathe, and she could feel the regret inside of Din for bringing her back there – for letting her watch, but she only let him hold her face a moment, before she ripped herself away, holding her chest and going back out into the corridor to try and catch her breath…To try and breathe past the pain in her body –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din didn’t follow, but Bo-Katan did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline was holding the wall, bent over, though she didn’t know how she had gotten there. She looked up through teary eyes, and Bo-Katan stood by the door, as if studying her…And Evangeline felt like the lights were flashing in and out…Everything all at once and –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Run. But not yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Then she wasn’t seeing Bo-Katan…But rather white armor…And blasters and bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline let out a cry, dropping to her hands and knees and Bo-Katan’s footsteps ran to her, taking both of her arms…Evangeline looked up, holding her abdomen as pain shot through her…Bo-Katan’s face flashing in and out in favor of the monsters in armor…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming in through the walls and –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Storm troopers,” Evangeline felt hot tears, sharp pain and the ringing – ringing – ringing –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan whispered, sounding concerned, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Evangeline didn’t get to respond, before everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Interlude V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Is the nexu dead?”</p><p>Din shook his head, his voice sounding unamused, but she wasn’t trying to be funny, she just really – her thoughts weren’t making any sense –</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Din replied sharply, “Evangeline you…fucking hell…I thought you were dying.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is very mature!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>I.</strong> <b>Coupé</b></p><p> </p><p>Mando couldn’t remember the last time he had drank.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t something he had ever found appealing. It often distracted and made him feel outside of himself, in a way that if an emergency happened he wouldn’t be ready to defend himself. But the past several hours had left him reeling, them rushing to bring Evangeline back to the palace…The doctor once more telling him everything was fine. Evangeline’s still body lying in the bed, breathing slowly…Gently…As if she was only sleeping. He had been waiting for thirty minutes for Bo-Katan to get Relda to bring Grogu to him. They knew he had been drinking, he knew of the hesitance there – but he wanted his fucking kid.</p><p> </p><p>Mando tilted his head back, downing the liquid as it burned his throat and he set the glass aside, before returning his helmet to his head. He knew they would probably return soon and he didn’t want them accidentally walking in on him helmetless. He stood with his arms over his chest, Evangeline curled into herself. He didn’t approach…Didn’t get close for fear he would lose it. When Bo-Katan had yelled for him…When he had come out into the corridor and saw Evangeline lying there, he had almost started killing people.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing was wrong, and he just couldn’t understand. Bo-Katan had told him what Evangeline had said – that she had mentioned storm troopers, and the idea of what she had seen or was thinking made him nauseous. He didn’t allow himself to dwell on it, because he was already buzzing from the liquid and he didn’t want to drink anymore. Didn’t need to. He had never built much of a tolerance due to not drinking much. Instead he distracted himself by staring at her beautiful face…He had changed her into something to sleep in, had done his best to remove all the decorations from her hair and the makeup from her face.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock at the door, and Mando looked over, calling, “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>It opened, and Relda was there, holding Grogu in her arms. The child looked tired, and Relda’s face looked hesitant and it was clear Bo-Katan had told her that he had been drinking. Mando gestured her forward with the wave of his hand, ignoring the judgement he was sure he was receiving as she came over and Mando held out his arms, wanting the child handed over. Relda began to do so, and as soon as the kid was in his arms, she spoke, “Your Majesty, I don’t mind watching him tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando looked at her and replied, “That’s alright, I want him here with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty…” She tried again, eyes scanning the glass and the bottle nearby before she then looked back at him, “If you plan to have anymore drinks – “</p><p> </p><p>He interrupted sharply, his patience far too thin to have that conversation, “I want him here with me. You can go.”</p><p> </p><p>Relda hesitated again and Mando stared at her under his helmet. Truthfully, the entire interaction was pissing him off. He wondered if Bo-Katan had made it sound like he was absolutely bingeing or something. Maybe that was what they expected of him. Mando stared for so long, he supposed Relda decided to give in, bowing her head and moving from the room, shutting the door as she left. Mando looked down at the kid, removing his helmet from his head and it appeared Grogu must have been sleeping before he was brought to them. He noticed the child’s eyes go towards Evangeline – his arms reaching out tiredly towards her. Mando shook his head, sitting down slowly in the chair behind him, causing the child to let out a discontent sound, still looking towards Evangeline’s sleeping body and whining…</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh,” Mando murmured, ignoring the alcohol on his breath, as he turned Grogu and held him close, beginning to rock the squirming infant. He murmured to him, “She’s…she’s not well right now…She needs to rest, and you need to go back to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu made a sound close to a cry and Mando shook his head, shushing him again. He knew he wasn’t what Grogu wanted, he wanted Evangeline and he didn’t blame him. Often it seemed Evangeline was everything that made him happy. That brought him joy. She was his mother, there was no denying that was how Grogu saw her. Something beautiful for a foundling to have, and it didn’t hurt Mando’s feelings that Grogu wanted her when it was time for sleep. With her soft voice singing to him and her lovely skin rocking him under the waves of slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Mando murmured to the baby…</p><p> </p><p>“I know…I know…”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><strong>II.</strong> <b>Plié</b></p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her brain catch on fire.</p><p> </p><p>When she startled awake in the dark room, she felt an ache all over, but particularly in her head, across the base of her skull near the back of her neck. She didn’t gasp when her eyes opened, she didn’t even make a sound as she stared into the darkness above her head where she was lying on her side, face halfway buried in the pillow. Her chest simply squeezed, as if closing off into nothing and her mind rotated and rotated for an explanation as to why she was in the darkness, and as to why everything was aching, particularly her limbs. Her hand slid over her face, and her vision eventually adjusted to the darkness of the room, and she realized she was staring at Grogu’s cradle beside the bed. Slowly…she lifted her head…her stomach churning when the room spun – or what she could see of it, and she saw Grogu’s little body sleeping…His chest rising and falling.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind thought to before – before – and she tried to reach back and –</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s hand flew to her stomach…still round, the baby within slumbering…she could sense it. Evangeline felt her heart stutter as she looked over, towards the giant windows and she saw a shadow…Someone standing there with their back turned and their head bowed a bit as if deep in thought like a statue. They wore no shirt, only pants, and she recognized the stature, the height and the way the person’s legs were spread slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Din.</p><p> </p><p>The dots connected themselves, memories flooding back. The box, the nexu, Tamas, the pain…The…the vision. Evangeline’s chest tightened again, her mouth opening as if to call out to him – but she could not. Storm troopers – Bo-Katan had been trying to help her, and she knew that was all she could muster in those moments, as she thought back to them tearing into walls that she had thought were safe, but maybe only from the elements. Her thoughts wavered, she as a human being wavered, and carefully and silently she pushed herself into a sitting position, holding her abdomen as soreness shook through her body. It was hard to get her voice to work – and she was frightened she was being trapped inside herself again, and she pushed and pushed and pushed for herself to speak –</p><p> </p><p>“…Din…”</p><p> </p><p>It came out like an injured animal. A croak, choked off, and he whirled around so fast she wondered how his neck didn’t snap from the motion. She practically blinked and he was crossing the room, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, his hand immediately sliding into her hair on the back of her head and his other hand took her face. He leaned in so close, she could feel his breath on her skin and – and oddly it smelled of alcohol, which wasn’t usual for him. She didn’t think she had ever seen him drink before, but his hands were shaking…Like something had been eating him alive, but he didn’t seem drunk. Just as if he had been trying to take some kind of edge off. He scooted close to her, and he whispered, “You’re awake…”</p><p> </p><p>The hand that wasn’t in her hair smoothed some strands away from her face, her forehead, her cheeks, as if he was trying to get a better look at her even though it felt so dark. Her eyes burned, his touch gentle but her mind wasn’t as it attacked her with thoughts from earlier, thoughts of the vision, thoughts of the nexu tearing Tamas apart – and for some reason…the first thing to leave her mouth was a question that was probably not important, but she could not think.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the nexu dead?”</p><p> </p><p>Din shook his head, his voice sounding unamused, but she wasn’t trying to be funny, she just really – her thoughts weren’t making any sense –</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Din replied sharply, “Evangeline you…fucking hell…I thought you were dying.”</p><p> </p><p>She thought she had been too, her hand pressing into her stomach and she shut her eyes, looking down and shaking her head…Unable to reply as he tilted her head back up, trying to get her to look at him. He went on, “You…You completely just – you fell out. Bo-Katan was yelling. I thought someone had done something to you, but the doctor came back…Said everything looked fine again and – “</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fine,” Evangeline interrupted, throat tearing to pieces, and Din’s hand on her face got heavier and she felt the tears welling as her heart clenched, “It’s not fine…it’s really not fine…”</p><p> </p><p>He must have been able to hear she was crying…Because his panic paused and maybe he felt he was fueling her fear because she heard him take a few deep breaths as if trying to calm himself down for her benefit. She heard him curse again under his breath, before his lips pressed to her cheek, quickly pulling away and he murmured to her, staring at her in the dark, “What happened? Bo-Katan said that you…that you mentioned storm troopers.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like a punch in her chest – thinking of it, thinking of the memory, and thinking of everything that had come of it. Or would – breaking down what Din had intended to be safe for them, and she wondered if it was sooner or later. Evangeline turned her head away, looking at the wall where she knew it to be and tears slipped through, warm and sticky on her cheeks. She would have tried to remove them, but she could only shake her head more, lip trembling as she managed to speak with sobs threatening, “They’re going to come…they’re going to…”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t even finish it, before she broke off, looking at him with wide eyes as if realizing something…</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s how I’m going to die…Gideon is going to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, stop,” Din took both sides of her face, holding tightly and forcing her to stare at him as she struggled to intake air. He went on, “Evangeline, explain it to me. What did you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw – “ She choked, before she managed, “I saw…storm troopers…coming into the city…Breaking down – down…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt silly, but she knew this was an attack of some sort, because she couldn’t breathe and Din must have noticed, because he made her lower her head a bit, a hand going to the back of her neck and another smoothing over her spine under her sleepshirt. He was speaking to her, she could hear him, but she could also still smell the alcohol. Thoughts came through, a million at once, and Evangeline just wanted to be able to – to be able to think and to feel and to know who she was, because she felt herself slowly slipping into something nonexistent in that moment. Something that was barely even human, but instead feral panic.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline lifted her head, gasping the words out…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to die,” She whispered, and she knew she must have sounded pathetic…broken, and frightened like a child and she felt Din stiffen at the words. She had wanted to be brave about the whole thing…the thoughts and the visions, but it was the truth. And knowing, knowing, knowing was so much worse. As if it was confirmation of doom right at the doorstep of Din’s plan.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to die…I’m scared. I want – I want to watch Grogu and our baby grow up…”</p><p> </p><p>She sobbed…</p><p> </p><p>“I want to get old with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to die,” Din growled, just like he always did when she started talking about it, and he pressed his forehead to hers, before his mouth enveloped her lips and kissed her furiously. He kissed her over and over again, pulling back multiple times, “I’m not going to let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face collapsed, and she returned the kiss, taking his face as well into her hands, her mouth moving against his and she could taste her tears and alcohol, intermingling and it felt like something tragic shared between them. He spoke against her mouth, as if he was snarling and it contrasted with her own lips, “We’re going to get old together. We’ll…we’ll raise the kids, we’ll fucking have more if you want them. As many as you want. Just…stop talking about dying. You’re not going to…you’re not. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t promise,” Evangeline gasped out, and his hands felt desperate squeezing her face, as if he just couldn’t make her understand him. But she understood…she understood he wanted to protect her with his life, but something was going to happen and she had seen it yet again. Clawing into her mind. And she remembered Tamas being torn and she thought – why was everything so horrifically broken?</p><p> </p><p>Din was so beautiful. He was so beautiful, and lovely, and everything. <em>Everything</em>. And yet the universe was not going to let her stay with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can promise,” Din growled, “I’m the king of Mandalore. I won’t let anyone set foot in this city if I don’t want them to, especially not some fucking imps.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her neck, and Evangeline shut her eyes…</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” She moaned, tilting her head back, face still damp from the tears, “Please, Din…I need…”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t finish, and she felt him stiffen, his head shaking as he rested his face in the crook of her neck and he mumbled, “No…the doctor said no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” She pleaded again, kissing him and begging with her mouth, carding her hands through his hair and making it stand askew on his head, “Din, I need you to.”</p><p> </p><p>Din pulled from the kiss, and instead embraced her. She knew the answer to be no when his arms wrapped around her, hugging her trembling body close as she continued to cry. No distraction, no comfort from his body as close as it could possibly be…Nothing. Even though his embrace offered solace and safety, it did not offer that feeling that disconnected her from the fear and the pain. She buried her face in his bare chest, and he was breathing heavily. He smoothed her hair, playing with it gently, pushing it down and carding fingers through it as she cried against him and he was silent…As if he knew that was what she needed right then. Knowing his promises only hurt more because she knew they were unattainable, despite his belief that he could do it.</p><p> </p><p>He assured her again, “We’re going to get old together, Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>A pause…then his voice cracked, and she thought – he was truly in pain and she could feel it, though she knew he was not crying…Simply edging on it…And she realized her was rocking her in the slightest, as he leaned close to her ear, murmuring…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stop them from killing the nexu next time, or whatever animal it is,” She could tell his thoughts were behaving similarly to hers, “I won’t look for a Jedi anymore, I’ll let you teach Grogu whatever you want. If the baby is a seer, it can learn too…”</p><p> </p><p>He breathed, sounding guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you I love you back, every single time, no matter what I’m feeling. Just please…stop saying you’re going to die.”</p><p> </p><p>He had told her not wanting something to happen didn’t stop it from happening. But she nodded her head nonetheless. He was warm, his skin was rough under her touch and she held his arm, until he pulled from the embrace and for the first time, he leaned down, taking her abdomen and pressing his lips to it, before resting his head there – and Evangeline stared ahead, more tears coming as she carded her hands through his hair. It was a gesture he had never done, and it was odd in a way…But she knew what was underneath, she could feel the guilt he still felt from that time on the ship he had asked that question…About whether or not he could love the baby if it killed her. She shut her eyes, when he kissed her stomach again and finally leaned back upward, his stubble sliding against her face. It felt as if he was touching her all over, mouth covering her jaw and lips with kisses, desperate. Searching for something. He still smelled of alcohol and she whispered…</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been drinking.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, and sounded a bit guilty, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She slid her thumb along his facial hair, “I’ve never…I’ve never seen you drink.”</p><p> </p><p>His head shook, “I haven’t drank in a long time. It has never been something I’ve enjoyed. It has never offered me anything. But I couldn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Din paused.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t keep feeling the way I was when you were just lying here.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t get the chance to respond before he went on, “I made them bring Grogu back to me, even though I know Relda could smell that I had been drinking…She was hesitant, and it pissed me off. I’ve protected the kid this long, and I wasn’t going to hurt him I just…I needed him close.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you wouldn’t hurt him,” Evangeline murmured, her face against his.</p><p> </p><p>“I rocked him a long time,” Din cleared his throat, “I could tell he wanted you to do it like usual…He kept crying and reaching for you. I can’t make up those songs like you do, I can’t sing either, but eventually he went to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt what he was insinuating. That if she went…if she died – he wouldn’t be able to put Grogu to sleep. But he had been doing it long before they had met, but he had forgotten he was capable of it, she supposed. Worried that Grogu would only reject. Worried the baby would too. Evangeline spoke to him softly, “You are a good father.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like her words sent a shiver through his body. His arms wrapped tighter around her, pulling her even closer to himself. Evangeline settled her chin on his shoulder, and she told him, “A very good one. And a good husband…A good king. You should always know that.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh that left him. As if he had been holding his breath – waiting for something. Maybe waiting for someone to say those things. Evangeline shut her eyes, guilt welling, and maybe she should have told him those things sooner. She had told him he was a good man, that he would make a good king, but she wondered if those were the things that truly mattered to him. She then said, “I’m sorry I let the nexu out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Din replied, voice low in his chest, “I should have known you weren’t going to the refresher. Honestly, when we heard there was a commotion…A part of me knew it had something to do with you. But I don’t care anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s voice broke, “But Tamas –“</p><p> </p><p>Din interrupted, “Got what he deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back, cradling her face in his calloused hands, so close to her still though she could feel his breathing on the top of her nose…</p><p> </p><p>“No one touches you.”</p><p> </p><p>A thumb pressed to her lower lip the way he always seemed to do…</p><p> </p><p>“Only me. And I would never put my hands on you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her neck again, this time sucking lightly, and she could sense it…The lust he was feeling. He wanted her – and she wanted him but he was restraining himself, and his mouth continued to move on her neck, her skin, and Evangeline suggested breathlessly, “We could…we could just…you know – over our clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Din paused, as if thinking it over. Evangeline went on, breathing into the shell of his ear, “You just won’t be inside of me…But we could still feel each other…”</p><p> </p><p>She swore she could feel his pulse rise, his blood rushing the moment he pushed her back into the pillows and got between her legs. She opened them to welcome him, before wrapping them around his waist, and his hands slid up her thighs, his breathing already heavy and animalistic. He didn’t hesitate to rock forward, and she heard the strangled moan in the back of his throat…And the friction relieved something inside of her, her head tilting a bit backward as he continued to rub against her…It wasn’t the same by any means, but she could feel him hardening and it was enough for the time being because she knew she would never convince him to fuck her after what the doctor had said. He grunted, clearly engulfed in the fire of their bodies rubbing against each other, harder and harder…As if he could eventually get inside her if he tried enough.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline let out a few whimpers, knowing he would do no more past that, as he leaned down again, kissing her jaw as he rocked…Pushing and pushing to find that perfect sensation for both of them…And she figured at the moment this was enough – the pleasure of him rubbing against her was enough, twitching in her spine as she clenched around something that was not here. The wooden headboard knocked against the wall a few times, and she glanced worriedly to the cradle but Grogu still laid fast asleep. She turned her head back, his face buried in the crook of her neck and she kissed his temple, running her hands through his hair as he went back and forth, pushing her own body to jolt with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>His grunts were like that of desperation, hard – clawing. Almost as if he was punching out his anger at something, but now he was grinding his desires between his wife’s legs. Suddenly his fingers went under her nightshirt, touching the wetness between her folds and swirling around that wonderful place…Not entering her. She shivered, eyes closing and her mouth opening in a silent cry. Soon he removed his hand though…And she could sense it was because he was being blinded – that he wanted to shove himself inside of her and he was trying to practice restraint and instead went back to fucking her over their clothes instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” He ground out, “I wish…I…”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t stop you,” Evangeline whispered breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” His teeth bit down on her collar bone and she whined, his hips rubbing harder, “No. You and the baby…you’re more important.”</p><p> </p><p>But if the doctor said she was fine – oh well…She didn’t argue. A part of her knew the pains were tied to the visions, and she knew Din knew that as well. That it had nothing to do with sex. Still…he was clinging to that advice, and it was so warm. It almost felt like they were animals there in the bed, just trying to get to each other in anyway possible. Unable to control primal desires, and Din bit down harder. Evangeline managed to croak…</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>His head raised immediately over her head, continuing to thrust. His mouth enveloped hers until he pulled away and he groaned, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips slid along her jaw, her ear, and he went on, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>As if he was making up for not saying it that one time earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. He tugged on her hair, and he grabbed her thigh tightly – enough to bruise she was sure. Sometimes after they had sex she would go back and look at her hips and thighs and see the marks his fingers left behind, and it never made her unhappy…But instead there was something nice in carrying them because they were from him in positions where he was trying so desperately hard to get inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>His chest rumbled, “You make it so hard for me to control myself…”</p><p> </p><p>She knew – not just when they were like this…But also…</p><p> </p><p>That was why Tamas was dead. So many others as well. Each one that had died under his hand in response to them harming or offending her somehow. She didn’t just pull lust from him, she pulled rage. His hand grabbed the side of her throat, kisses pressing to the other side, and his thumb pressing into the underside of her jaw. Her eyes rolled back when his grinding against her was more pressured, he pushed harder, rubbing into her with slow and purposeful movements, making himself gasp out over and over again against her throat…</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…ah…<em>fuck</em>,” He cursed again, quietly.</p><p> </p><p>She whined, and his hand tightened on the side of her neck, and he continued to let those wonderful sounds escape him. Vulnerable in the room with her. And with a sudden grinding, he came – soiling his pants she knew with a few jerks of his hips and he nearly collapsed on top of her, but he propped himself up as not to do so completely. His forehead pressed to hers as they both breathed heavily, and she couldn’t help the way she smiled a bit at his expression, his eyes closed as he came down. She kissed the tip of his nose, enjoying how he looked then, a king brought to the edge right before her eyes. Her bare thighs were still wrapped around him and she lifted them in the slightest, the inside of her thighs rubbing against the side of his abdomen. He rubbed his palm against one, reaching down and squeezing her bottom, causing her to have to hold back a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>His forehead remained against hers and he hummed, “You’re so soft.”</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip and asked gently, “Do you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s head nodded, eyes finally opening but they were half-lidded as he murmured to her, “Yes…It’s – It’s different than me.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself from the bed, kissing her one last time before walking towards the refresher, she knew probably to clean himself up. Evangeline rolled on her side, pulling one of the pillows under her head and she shut her eyes a moment, as her body came down from the pleasure. She was still trembling when he got back into bed with her and scooted himself close, so that her head was tucked beneath his chin. She didn’t mind the quiet that followed…the way neither of them spoke to each other. She simply enjoyed the feeling of his fingers carding through her hair, until he finally broke the silence between them…</p><p> </p><p>“I meant what I said,” He spoke into her hair, “I’ll give you anything.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded that she understood. Evangeline hoped this time that she truly did.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III. Adagio</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a mess to clean up.</p><p> </p><p>She knew it the next morning, the moment he got out of bed and beaconed her to get dressed. Truthfully, she hadn’t thought that she would need to be involved in the affairs of picking the new Head Elder. She hadn’t thought it would happen so soon after Tamas’ demise, especially not as soon as the following morning. But it was clear to her that Tamas wasn’t the first elder to be put to death at the hands of a Mand’alor. Mostly because there wasn’t much surprise moving through the palace, except for the whispers she could sense from the servants when they had passed their quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline had insisted Grogu get to stay with her, despite Relda wanting to take him so they could proceed with the day. Evangeline simply held him in her arms as they made their way down to the very same altar they had gone to that first night, when her hand had been cut and Din had fucked her. Truthfully, her association with that room wasn’t a good one, and when they had entered, her arms had gone a bit tighter. Din must have noticed her hesitance to enter, because his hand found her back and beaconed her forward, further into the room with a gentle push.</p><p> </p><p>When they stood before the elders, Evangeline could not meet their eyes. Grogu had his tiny hand wrapped in the fabric of the yellow dress that Erian and Marzia had dressed her in for the day, her hair pinned out of her face with clips that looked like yellow and white flowers. She felt the clothing was too bright for such a meeting, because it almost felt like a funeral. She wondered if Tamas’ body had been retrieved, she wondered if he had been buried or burned or something. As much as she had hated him – had felt rejected and despised by him…She still could not grip onto the fact Din had thrown him into the arena with the creature. But she did not bring it up. She didn’t know if she could.</p><p> </p><p>Din was the first to speak, sounding blunt…as if he wanted to get this over with…</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of you is up next?”</p><p> </p><p>It was like asking who was next in line for food or something. His helmeted head tilted to the side just slightly, and one of the male elders stepped forward and cleared his throat…</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty,” He explained, “We do not hold a ranking system past our head. It is for you to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. Like realization. Truthfully, Evangeline thought there’d at least be a…vice elder or something. Someone for backup. But apparently their hierarchy didn’t work in such a way. Grogu gnawed his hand, removing it from the fabric of her dress as she looked over at Din and her eyes were wide with concern as she watched his shoulders stiffen at yet another responsibility. Suddenly though he turned his head to look at her and he spoke through the modulator, ordering her…</p><p> </p><p>“You decide.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Evangeline croaked, voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>“You decide,” He repeated, stepping back, “I want you to pick.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him, her mouth agape a few moments as she processed his words. Her eyes darted between him and the group of elders, who made no move to protest, clearly subdued by what had happened to Tamas. She slid a hand along Grogu’s back as if comforting him, but she knew she was really comforting herself…Looking amongst the group that was only six now, all dressed in dark robes that felt like true mourning…Unlike her dress. Evangeline cleared her throat, mind rushing, thoughts pooling until her eyes settled on the nice elder woman…The one that had been so kind to her that first day. That had led her into the throne hall. Evangeline inhaled and then exhaled…Realizing she had never even learned her name. Slowly, Evangeline walked forward, approaching her, and Grogu looked up at Evangeline’s face, his hand still in his mouth as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stepped upon the altar and stopped directly in front of the woman…And said, “I never asked your name.”</p><p> </p><p>The elder woman bowed her head slightly, “Elder Hestia, Your Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elder Hestia,” Evangeline smiled, “If you are willing, I would very much like for you to be Head Elder.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman continued to have her head bowed as she replied, promptly and with pride, “It would be an honor.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s smile got wider and she looked back at Din, grinning broadly at her decision and Din’s head simply gave one nod. She didn’t miss the jealousy that floated through the air from some of the other elders…Well, jealousy and frustration. It didn’t bother her much. She didn’t care if the men pouted about her decision, she felt much safer having Elder Hestia in such a position. Evangeline moved back towards Din, taking her place beside him and Din questioned gruffly, “Is that all you needed?”</p><p> </p><p>The man that had spoken earlier bowed his head, “Yes, Your Majesty…I believe it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Din grunted, taking Evangeline with a hand on her back once more, guiding her from the room. Evangeline casted one last glance back at Elder Hestia, who smiled at her, and Evangeline returned it, nearly skipping in her step as they left to head back up towards the main portion of the palace. The baby cooed at the lights on the walls and Evangeline looked over at Din, unable to hide the happiness from her voice…</p><p> </p><p>“Hestia will do a very good job,” Evangeline insisted, “She really will, I know it. She was very kind to me, and I can feel her heart is good.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he thought she was attempting to justify her decision…And maybe she was as he slid his thumb over her spine, “I believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded, as they continued upward. She was very glad Din had let her choose. Her mouth continued to turn upward and she looked at him and said, “Thank you for letting me pick her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was only fair,” Din replied, not looking at her, “After how Tamas treated you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, thinking of the arena again. She felt a lump in her throat, hand wrapping into Grogu’s little robe Relda had put him in. They had been dressing him in many adorable things, but it was odd not seeing him in his usual wear. She didn’t even know what had happened to it, honestly, she hadn’t seen it since their arrival. Evangeline bit the inside of her cheek, before she whispered meekly, “Din I – what happened in the arena…He hit me because of what I said about your people, and I sort of think I was deserving –“</p><p> </p><p>Din interrupted her sharply, just as they reached the upper level and emerged into the corridor with bright windows allowing light in. He whirled, stepping in front of her and stopping her in her tracks as he explained sharply, “No you weren’t. Evangeline, they had been treating you like shit ever since we arrived. And they expected you to be silent about it, and unfortunately I didn’t interfere sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>His gloved hand pressed to the side of her face, sliding along where Tamas had hit her, despite it not leaving a mark. But his hand then raised to her temple, where the cage door had bruised her. He went on, as if thinking…spaced out sort of…</p><p> </p><p>“You will never be deserving of someone putting their hands on you. You don’t have a cruel bone in your body and what you said was deserved…We deserved to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, and said nothing. She simply nodded, as he then turned his attention to the child in her arms and Grogu was watching the exchange with his usual expression of knowing. Din took his tiny hand and held it a moment before he then explained, “I’m supposed to meet with Bo-Katan. We have to meet with the new council members officially today. They’ve already been chosen, I’m just supposed to see them. Unfortunately, Julius of the Hurl Clan will be on the council, so that will be fun to start off with a member that already hates me as a ruler.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shook her head, “I’m sorry…It’s my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Julius hated me from the beginning,” Din said, “Which I’m sure is why he and his wife had their son challenge me.”</p><p> </p><p>Din released Grogu’s hand and she didn’t miss the way he slid the knuckle of his index fingers over her abdomen before his hand dropped to his side. Evangeline blinked up at him, before clearing her throat and she croaked, “I’m…I’m gonna go to the garden with Grogu then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stay out of bed too long,” Din suggested.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “The doctor told you I was fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not worried about that,” Din answered, “I’m worried about you seeing something again. Bo-Katan and I are going to bring up your vision to the council. If the city is in danger we need to set up something…Some kind of plan – and I’m not letting those assholes get in.”</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his helmet just enough to kiss the crown of her head, before he then turned and made his way from her. She watched his retreating back for several moments, trying to calm her anxiety. She didn’t know why she was feeling the way she was. Or why it felt so difficult to see him go. But she stayed silent until he disappeared and she only came back to herself when Grogu whined at the stillness and tugged on her hair that had fallen over her should. Evangeline flinched, and narrowed her eyes on him, scolding quietly, “Not nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline turned in the opposite direction…Making her own way to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IV. Allégro</b>
</p><p> </p><p>One of the things he dreaded most about being Mand’alor was the meetings.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed silly to think about. But fighting…Being a Mandalorian and being a warrior, those were all things that were familiar to him. And sure, in his time as a bounty hunter he had to be capable of negotiation on many occasions. But this was different, the ‘trading’ of sorts held much more weight. It was a struggle for power, to be noticed, and to be respected. Rather than just paying credits or trading a weapon for information or travel, the decisions made in these meetings effected their entire city and planet as a whole. Din imagined the people still enjoying the festival in the desert, how they were simply oblivious to what Evangeline had seen and the danger it could present to them.</p><p> </p><p>The Empire had once turned their planet to glass, not just their quarreling.</p><p> </p><p>Their council was rather interesting in his opinion. They had representatives mostly from the higher-ranking clans, but Mando had insisted that some lower ranking clans be included as well. It only felt fair to him. His clan of three, soon to be four, would have been on the lower end of representation, and maybe a part of him felt he was giving back. He had also forced Bo-Katan to choose someone to represent foundlings that had yet to be claimed into a clan, just an individual to be their voice. Even in his attempts to harden his outward shell, he could not deny that he had a softness for foundlings, and he intended for much of their wealth to go towards caring for them and providing them with armor.</p><p> </p><p>Mando sat at the head of the table, looking upon the faces of the council, many of their helmets set onto the table in front of them. He didn’t miss the way some glared at one another – in that room they were at peace, but the wars between clans outside of the room were obviously still very fresh and bleeding. Bo-Katan sat to his right as she always did, and she would be leading most of the meeting. Mando happened to see Julius, who wasn’t glaring but he knew the Hurl Clan was known for their outward charisma, and such a thing would not be very charismatic he supposed. They had been spending most of the meeting discussing mundane things such as funds and bringing Mandalorians back to their planet as to repopulate to the best of their ability…To pull them from hiding. Such a thing would be difficult, many didn’t trust their home planet any longer to provide what it needed.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan cleared her throat to break the lull of silence…</p><p> </p><p>“There is one other topic we need to address,” Bo-Katan began, “As many of you know…The Queen is what is known as a Seer. A sort of…group of fortune tellers and empaths that are deeply connected to people’s emotions as well as being able to see premonitions of what is to come.”</p><p> </p><p>A woman, whom if Mando remembered correctly, was named Juno of the Gee Clan, scoffed quietly from her position, “Is that the pacifist people that were hunted by the Imperials to perform interrogations?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” Bo-Katan shot Mando a concerned look, as if awaiting his reaction, but he had grown used to their silly reactions to Evangeline’s pacifistic background. Their ignorance only caused a tinge of anger as Bo-Katan went on, “Her Grace…Had a vision of what we believe to be…a possible invasion on our city by the Imperial remnants.” </p><p> </p><p>That caused an uproar in the room. Voices all spoke at once, expressing shock and disbelief, repeating that the Imperials were gone. Mando wanted to smack his forehead at the reactions – as if they were going to do anything to help the situation and it seemed to cause people to argue with one another as if there was anything to actually argue about. Bo-Katan started shouting, but they were talking over her, and Mando eventually sat forward, and raised his voice – though it sounded less like a shout and more like an overbearing order –</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>His tone was rough, and it caused the room to grow silent immediately, everyone looking at him. He supposed it was because he relied on Bo-Katan to lead such meetings and he rarely spoke during them, but his voice grabbed their attentions and they stared. Stared and stared and stared and suddenly, Mando didn’t know what he was meant to say. He let out a deep and annoyed sigh, and he straightened his shoulders as he pressed his palms flat on the table and he said, “The description of the vision was just that storm troopers were invading Sundari. It’s not much to go on.”</p><p> </p><p>This time to his irritation, Julius asked, looking as if <em>he</em> had the audacity to be irritated, “And does she happen to know when this is going to happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mando snapped coldly, “The visions aren’t full-fledged predictions. It doesn’t work that way. We’re lucky we have any warning at all…It could be tomorrow – it could be weeks or months from now. My suggestion is that we set up higher security at the boarders, as well as monitor who and what is entering the atmosphere. Possibly send out warriors that we can afford not to have on planet, and have them gather intel from any chatter that may be happening concerning a possible invasion.”</p><p> </p><p>Julius’ mouth snapped shut at his tone. He knew there was a certain aura in the room because of what had happened. Because of what he had done to Tamas the night before. And Julius didn’t push to argue any further. Maybe it had been a good decision to do such a thing, no matter the cruelty of it. It had silenced their arguments at the very least. Though Evangeline would never agree that it was worth it, that having them fear him was worth feeding someone to an animal in front of their entire planet in that arena, but the coldest depths of him could <em>not</em> care.</p><p> </p><p>But then he imagined Grogu…He imagined the way Grogu saw him and imagined the way his unborn child would see him – and no part of him wanted them to view him in such a way. But then another part of him had resigned to the fact their warmth would simply have to come from Evangeline because it was so difficult…</p><p> </p><p>Mando imagined holding his baby…Imagined it fitting into the palm of his hand, looking into its face, and he wondered if it would see a Mandalorian or if it would see its father.</p><p> </p><p>Mando blinked under his helmet, and he noticed there were several nods…Silent agreements and he felt sort of relieved they had agreed with his thoughts because he didn’t know if he had the energy to argue politically over the issue. There was an ache at the base of his skull. Bo-Katan said, “I think we should stop all off-world travel completely for the time being, until we find more information.”</p><p> </p><p>Julius’ head shook and Mando rolled his eyes as he said, “That simply won’t do. My nephew, Alexei, has just put in a payment for a bride from Hularia. I know for a fact she and several other brides will be arriving on the same shuttle –“</p><p> </p><p>“Payment?” Mando interrupted, eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>Julius looked surprised by the venom in his voice. Bo-Katan pinched the bridge of her nose, and she leaned over, whispering to Mando, “It’s…It’s an old tradition. Many warriors purchase wives off-world, it keeps Mandalorian women from having to stop training for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando scoffed, “So you buy wives?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s quite usual in Mandalorian culture,” Julius sounded offended, “It came about when we lost so many to the purge, we needed all the warriors we could get and childbearing is a long and grueling process. It’s easier to have non-Mandalorians bear children. I had only assumed that was why your wife was an outsider, Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando leaned forward and bit out under his modulated voice, “My wife’s pregnancy was unplanned, but it was a willing one. I didn’t <em>buy</em> her for the sole purpose to use her to carry my children. She is my wife because I want her to be, and because she wants to be mine.”</p><p> </p><p>No one said anything. Mando was tempted to throw Julius out right there – and to completely ban the purchases of any more human beings…But he knew such a thing would be far more difficult than just saying it. If it had been engrained in their culture since the purge, then…It was not something he could simply stomp out overnight. And he had met Alexei, had seen his personality…He would not be a loyal husband to whatever poor woman he had bought. But Mando knew it was far too late to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty,” An individual he had not bothered to learn the name of spoke hesitantly, “It was one of the only ways to keep our people and our culture alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando leaned back in his chair and he asked, “How many of you have purchased spouses?”</p><p> </p><p>To his disgust, nearly half the room raised their hands. Only the men of course, and Mando wanted to scoff. He shook his head and he ground out the words, “And how many of you forced yourselves on your purchased brides because they were unwilling?”</p><p> </p><p>While no one raised their hands…He knew the truth. No one was going to admit they had treated their spouses as a place to cum. Mandalorians weren’t supposed to beat their spouses, weren’t supposed to assault them. That went for both men and women since women Mandalorians were usually capable of defending themselves. But he knew the lines had to be blurred in such situations. Mando pushed himself to his feet and he spoke venomously…</p><p> </p><p>“We’re done here.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>V. Chassé</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was convinced Grogu wanted to eat the fish that were swimming in the fountain.</p><p> </p><p>They were giant, and all kinds of different colors and Evangeline hadn’t even known they were in there until they had started strolling through the garden and she had looked inside. She had set Grogu on the edge of the brick siding, and she herself kneeling down in front of it, dunking her hand in the water and sliding it over the backs of the fish, grinning as Grogu cooed and reached in to do the same thing – but she was sure if he caught one he would try to shove it in his mouth just like the frogs on Naboo. Evangeline sat down beside the fountain in the grass, leaning on the brick and putting her chin on her arms where they rested. She looked up at Grogu where he was standing, still reaching for the water and making joyous squealing sounds.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not allowed to touch,” She chuckled, shaking her head, “You’ll chomp on them.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her hand from the water, tickling him a bit and he giggled at the action, his attention turning from the fish for just a moment to look at her and smile. She had missed him so much…She hated being gone from him so often now. When she, Grogu, and Din were all together…she didn’t feel so lonely anymore. Evangeline hummed quietly to herself, looking back at the water and the fish and she said, “I suppose the good thing about this place is there’s lots of space for you. And lots of cool things…Like the gardens and secret places inside the palace.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu tilted his head, but returned his attention to the creatures in the water. Evangeline sighed a bit to herself, running her hand over her yellow dress where she felt what she assumed were feet pressing into her ribs as if the child within her was stretching because she was sitting and she winced. Evangeline murmured, “You need more room too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tends to be a theme with growing children,” A voice behind her stated.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s head turned and standing a few feet away on the walking path was, to her surprise, Grett. Evangeline smiled, but her brows furrowed in confusion as she slowly began to push herself to her feet, and Grett came forward hurriedly, assisting her by taking her hand. Evangeline smoothed her dress down, Grogu turning to look at the new arrival. Evangeline greeted, “Oh hello…I didn’t expect to see you back at the palace.”</p><p> </p><p>Grett gestured behind himself, “My father is having a meeting with the council today, which is where I assume your husband must be. Am I interrupting something?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline chuckled and looked at Grogu, “Oh no, I just brought him to walk around for a bit…To get outside. Or…Whatever outside is in a domed city.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Grett nodded in agreement, “Are you feeling better today? I know last night you gave everyone quite the scare…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her face rush with embarrassment, thinking of all the people that had probably watched her faint to the floor. She chuckled a bit anxiously, looking down at the ground as she sighed softly to herself, “Yes, I’m much better, thank you. I wasn’t feeling quite myself. Big groups of people tend to do that to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” He nodded, “So…I suppose you won’t want to come to my cousin’s wedding then?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked perplexed, before she answered, “You mean Alexei? He’s getting married?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Grett looked quite amused at the prospect, “Though, I don’t think he’ll be any better of a husband than my own father. Alexei isn’t really the one to settle down, but it’s time for him to. His bride will be arriving in the next few days, and their wedding is set for next week. I assumed you would be coming, as well as His Majesty. It’ll be…a big affair.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, “So she’s an outsider?”</p><p> </p><p>Grett nodded, “Yes, she was bought from Hularia.”</p><p> </p><p>Bought. Evangeline recalled her conversation with Erian and Marzia. She felt her stomach churn a bit and she blinked rapidly, before she questioned in a broken voice, “He bought her?”</p><p> </p><p>Grett looked taken aback by the pain framing her tone. She knew it sounded as if she had been struck. Grett glanced around almost awkwardly and he apologized, “I’m sorry, Your Grace, have I offended you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Evangeline waved her hand, forcing the emotions down, “No…I just…I’m not used to people doing such things. He…He couldn’t find a wife more willing?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is just more convenient,” Grett looked as if he noticed nothing wrong with the statement and Evangeline hid her discomfort, looking down at Grogu who was distracted by the fish again. She chewed her lower lip, imagining the poor girl that was coming, and what thoughts she must have been having. Grett went on, “It’s really what’s best for keeping our culture alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Right…Tradition and culture.</p><p> </p><p>His hand reached out and Evangeline flinched in the slightest when he touched the bruise on her temple. He questioned her, and his index finger was feather light as he asked her softly, his voice changing quite a bit, “Is this from last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed and nodded, “Oh…yes. When I…Did what I did, the cage hit me.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, and she felt awkward with his finger there, until his thumb slid across the bruise – and just as it did she heard a modulated voice to their side state firmly, “Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>Grett’s hand pulled away and Evangeline looked over, seeing Din there, his helmeted gaze on them. She smiled broadly upon seeing him, and approached him quickly, questioning, “How was the meeting, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>She continued to smile up at him, until it faltered when he didn’t answer…His head didn’t even turn to gaze down at her. Instead he was looking back at Grett and when Evangeline followed his gaze, Grett offered a smile of his own, bowing a bit as he excused himself, “Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>Grett began to move away, and Din said nothing. Suddenly though, Grett paused on the walkway, looking back at Evangeline as he said, “I do hope to see you at the wedding, Your Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t know if she wanted to go to a forced wedding, but she nodded politely and he departed. Evangeline then looked back up at Din, her brows pulling downward as she questioned him gently, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Din answered, stepping around her and going to Grogu, lifting him. Grogu whined, reaching for the fish, and Evangeline explained, gesturing to the fountain…</p><p> </p><p>“We found these today,” She chuckled, “He absolutely adores them, but I was worried he might eat one so I wouldn’t let him touch –“</p><p> </p><p>Din interrupted her, asking, “What was he doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline jumped at the sudden question. She blinked at him a few times. Evangeline looked back where Grett had disappeared, before then turning her gaze to Din. Suddenly, she realized why he was asking, and she rolled her eyes – replying, “You’re not still worried about that, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was touching you,” Din said, and it was hard to read his voice. It was like a mixture of coldness and frustration…Like she wasn’t taking him seriously enough. Evangeline pointed at her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he was pointing out this bruise,” Evangeline laughed, “Your jealousy is showing again, my love, be careful. You’ll turn green.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline folded her hands behind her back, moving to the walkway when Din suddenly took her arm, and he explained, “You need to be careful. He’s Julius’ son, and he…It’s not that I don’t trust you, Evangeline, it’s him and what I know he’s thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is he thinking?” Evangeline raised one of her eyebrows, “Because at the moment, he is one of the few people here who has shown me even an ounce of kindness. He might just genuinely want to befriend me, but just because of who his parents are, you don’t trust him.”</p><p> </p><p>His head shook, “At the moment, I don’t trust anyone with you or the kid. Honestly, Relda even pisses me off sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Relda only made you angry because she was worried about leaving Grogu with you if you were drinking,” Evangeline told him softly, putting her hand over his where he gripped her arm, “If anything, that makes her trustworthy to watch over him. And I genuinely think Grett just wants to help me.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence flitted over them and Evangeline sighed, “Din, please just trust me to make my own friends. If he does something that’s not gentlemanly then I’ll tell you, but thus far he hasn’t made me uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline then slowly pulled from his hold, taking Grogu from his arms and smiling at the baby when he reached for her and she bounced him as she turned and moved back towards the path. Din walked beside her, and it felt as if they were on a stroll together as he also sighed, “I’m just worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to soften a little bit, my love,” Evangeline looked over at some flowers blooming and she went on absentmindedly, “The time for ruthless leaders is over. You should tell your council that.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline paused, staring at the flowers as her brows furrowed…</p><p> </p><p>“That’s odd,” She murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Din stopped as well and questioned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are millaflowers,” Evangeline replied, tilting her head, “They’re only found on Naboo.”</p><p> </p><p>Din was quiet a moment, before he spoke, “Well, I figure most of the flowers here aren’t native to Mandalore. Most of what was natural here is long gone. They probably exported a lot of these specifically for the gardens.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded…Before she looked over at him, smiling sadly…</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if the flowers know they’re outsiders.”</p><p> </p><p>A breath…Before she looked up at the sky…</p><p> </p><p>“Or if the dome deceives them.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt Din’s eyes on her, digging into her as she stared at the upward, Grogu warm in her arms. She looked over when his gloved hand slid under her hair, along the skin on the back of her neck and her eyes were wide. It had felt for a moment she was outside of herself again, and she muttered, wishing she could kiss him, but knowing he would not take off his helmet in the middle of the garden, “Did you tell them about my vision?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Din replied lowly, as if he was still studying her, “There are precautions that are going to be put into place. We won’t be able to shut down off-world travel though because –“</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline finished for him, “Alexei’s wife is coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Din sighed…Evangeline shook her head and went on, “Marzia and Erian told me last night that Mandalorians sometimes buy wives. I didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did I,” Din admitted, and Evangeline looked perplexed, “It wasn’t something my own clan practiced. Typically, Mandalorians married other Mandalorians…If not, there was the occasional outsider, but buying spouses isn’t something I’ve heard off. But then again, I wasn’t raised here.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline whispered, “I feel sorry for her. Whoever she is…It doesn’t seem fair. Couldn’t you just tell them no?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t work that way,” Din replied, “If it did, I would, Love.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s mouth turned a bit upward at the use of the name. She moved again down the path and she questioned him, “Will we go to the wedding? Grett made it sound as if we were expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering it’s such a high-ranking event, Bo-Katan will probably make us,” Din sounded fully annoyed at the idea, as if he was already dreading it, “But I don’t know…we’re getting so close to your due date…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off and Evangeline looked at him and she looked frightened, “We have a few more weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’ll carry to term,” Din answered and Evangeline swallowed thickly, her breath instantly quickening at the thought, “It’s just a feeling…I don’t think the baby will be unwell or anything, I think we’re past the stage of it harming the baby if it was born now. But – with everything happening and all the stress, it’s only a matter of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s lip trembled with fear and she replied, “Don’t say that. You’re going to make it happen if you do, you’ll jinx it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to happen eventually,” His head turned to look down at her as they walked, “What did you think? It’d stay in there forever?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline glared, “No. I just…Anticipated more time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It…doesn’t feel that long,” Din admitted, “It happened very fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline knew it was probably because they were both terrified out of their minds. She looked at Grogu…Sometimes she was scared just raising him, and then she thought about the new baby…At least Grogu could call to them when he needed something, he could walk – he could get out of his cradle if he really needed to. He had the Force for Maker’s sake. But…This baby would be virtually defenseless, immobile, it wouldn’t be able to feed itself like Grogu could. They were starting from step one.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them said anything for some time as they walked through the garden, though it was nice. When they rounded some of the trees, Din spoke to her again, his tone sounding hesitant and yet blunt all at the same time, “You haven’t come up with names.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” She stopped, and looked at the ground, “I…I guess I just thought you were going to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s helmet tilted, and she knew he was probably looking at her like she was an idiot. Din questioned her, “Why would I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just…” She breathed, and then shrugged awkwardly, “I dunno…Grogu already had a name. I’ve never named anything really, except like animals and bugs. This is a human. I’ll mess it up somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>Din let out a breath, and it actually sounded like he was amused, “You’re not going to mess it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Evangeline shifted Grogu in her arms, “I named a tortoise Emperor Palpatine, Din. That guy killed people. I thought it was funny cause I could call him Toirtitarian.”</p><p> </p><p>Din scoffed, “I don’t think you have to worry unless you want to name our kid after a dead emperor.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stared at him…Before she questioned…</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anyone you loved that you want me to name it after?”</p><p> </p><p>Din was silent. She didn’t know if the question had bothered him or if he was honestly thinking it over…Mulling it around in his head as he came up with an answer. It wasn’t long though before his head shook and he replied gently…</p><p> </p><p>“No…I don’t remember my parents’ names, and no one else has mattered as much as you and Grogu.”</p><p> </p><p>He then continued, “Name it after one of your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline inhaled deeply. She ran her free hand through her hair that wasn’t holding Grogu, careful not to pull her clips out. She said nothing, and instead averted her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. That would make it easier she supposed, and the names already held so much love within them. Evangeline murmured, finally lifting her eyes to his helmet…laughing a little…</p><p> </p><p>“I still hope it has your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VI. Assemblé</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Din wanted to fuck her.</p><p> </p><p>Which seemed sort of selfish, after what the doctor had said…It was just – odd…when he saw other people touch her, it made him feel the need to have her. As if it would comfort that growing fear inside of him. And that evening, when she was sitting on the edge of the bed in her nightgown, brushing out her damp hair from her shower – he longed to reach underneath and have her to himself. More than what he had gotten in the late night where their clothes had impeded them.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline stood, entering the refresher where he was standing in the doorway observing and she stepped around him, raising an eyebrow and looking up into his face questioningly as she continued over to the vanity, in front of the mirror. She set her brush down, and she squeezed her wet hair over the sink, getting the last of the water out and he stared at her nightgown, her body…How beautiful she looked like that. They had spent the evening together after the garden…Evangeline had showed him where the desserts were hidden, some secret places within the palace she had found. He avoided Bo-Katan and his duties like the plague, but he just wanted to be with her and she had seemed overjoyed to spend time with him and Grogu…All three of them like it used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Din had missed her. And the night before at the arena, when she had been limp and he had lifted her into his arms…When he had once again thought she was going to die – he had thought he was going to lose her before he could show her he truly wanted to spend all the time in the world with her…The rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Maker, he wanted her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked over at him and she kind of laughed, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Din answered, tone low, “I’m just watching.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked towards the mirror, and Din approached, standing behind her. Her head tilted to the side as if she was studying herself…Like there was something…Insecure and she hummed quietly, “I look tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look perfect,” Din replied automatically, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to her shoulder. He didn’t miss the way she shivered, and he tugged the sleeve of her nightgown off a bit to expose more skin, lifting his eyes to the mirror in front of them. He could see her face, the way her cheeks had turned pink with his mouth against her. He kissed further up to her neck, pushing her hair out of the way. He watched her shut her eyes, and lean her head back to allow him further access. He brought his arms around her, one over her chest before he squeezed her breast over her nightgown.</p><p> </p><p>“Din,” She gasped his name out and fuck, it sounded as beautiful as always, “Please…I know…I know what the doctor said but…”</p><p> </p><p>Din ground the words out into her skin, “Don’t ask me to.”</p><p> </p><p>Even if he knew he was the one that had approached her. Maybe a part of him knew she was right – that she had been in pain from the visions, not because of what they had been doing together, but a part of him was still holding onto that fear. Evangeline put her hand over his where he was massaging her breast and she whimpered…</p><p> </p><p>“You can go slow…You can be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it was so hard…But his heart was racing – his blood was in his ears. He thought of Grett putting his hand on her face. He thought of that feeling that had sparked through him…That always did when Grett spoke to her. And he had been honest – he trusted her, not Grett. Not Grett’s parents. Before Din knew what he was doing, he was slowly placing his hands on Evangeline’s hips, fingers clawing at the nightgown and bringing it up inch by inch, bunching the soft fabric of the back of it into his hands. He pushed her forward a bit, causing her to press against the vanity, her hands flattening on the counter and her eyes were still closed. Din licked his hand, wetting himself before he spread her legs in the slightest, pushing himself forward steadily – already so hard just from the thoughts in his mind and she took him so easily. She was silent, but when he looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of him, pushing himself all the way into her…He watched her eyes squeezed shut harder and her mouth opened as he leaned over her, kissing her shoulder again.</p><p> </p><p>Mando moved so slowly…Their bodies barely even rocked with his careful thrusts. He pressed his mouth to her ear and ordered roughly, “Open your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>She did as she was told. They were unfocused, bleary as she was taking all of him, and if one saw them from the front – he wasn’t sure they would be able to tell what they were doing with the inconspicuous movements of his hips, as gentle as she had told him to be. As agonizingly slow. He watched her fingers tighten and he continued, “I want you to see us.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando kissed the side of her head, and she whimpered as he went forward…pushing softly into her. It had been burning into his mind…He couldn’t live without her. He grabbed her wrists that were on the counter and squeezed, pulling back and going forward once more, a little quicker but without any sharp thrusts. Honestly, he had been waiting all day to have her, ever since the garden. And he had tried to push it away – but it was too difficult. So he would settle for slowness, without losing absolute control of himself and pushing forward, he reminded himself it was what was best for her in that moment…And just doing this scared him in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Mando continued to watch her face, her blinking eyes that opened and closed as if sleepy, but he knew it was the pleasure and her trying to breathe herself into silence, tiny little whimpers escaping her as she arched her back a bit to give him better access, standing on her toes. He released on of her wrists, taking her jaw and tilting her head back so he could kiss the bruise on her temple, before he growled, “You’re my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Evangeline whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let him touch you again,” And he knew – he knew that was overbearing, but in that moment, being inside of her – it made him infuriated to think of Grett being so close, even if later he might realize he had overreacted. He could tell she was enjoying him between her legs though, because she submitted easily, instead of bickering like in the garden…</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” She gasped out beautifully, “Only you…I only love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando pushed a bit harder, unable to stop himself but quickly restraining the next thrust, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pushed back into him, as if begging for more and he groaned, burying his face in her shoulder, biting into her skin, dragging his teeth along her flesh. He pushed a bit faster, unable to stop himself and Evangeline kept bringing herself back to meet him with her hips. He groaned again…She was so warm. He felt the most alive when he was inside of her…He felt the most himself. As if the cold armor, and the expectations and all of it – it wasn’t real. And she was safest with him. Sometimes though he doubted he could protect her, but when he was moving with her body the way they were – almost like something perfect…As if Mando could be a part of anything perfect…He felt that good place exist.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline cried out, and Mando hummed at the sound, always wanting to hear it more and more as she bounced with his body. He pulled her nightgown out the way when it fell a bit, scraping his fingernails along her hips. His dark eyes looked at them in the mirror, her head tilted back against him, his arm holding her close. He continued to watch her, as he kissed her neck, sucking and pushing a little deeper than before and watching her come undone, her hand reaching back and taking a hold of his side to keep herself steady. Mando rasped, breathless…</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you. All this for me…Forever.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of their wet skin and gasps filled the refresher, bouncing off the tile. Suddenly, he pulled out of her, and she let out a whine before he turned her around, lifting her to sit on the counter, and he yanked her towards the edge, pushing her nightgown up once more. He pushed her to lean back a bit, sliding between her knees and then inside of her once more and her head threw back again, eyes closing once more and squeezing. He pushed in and out, with slow motions. Mando gripped her thigh tightly, and moaned…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Her saw her smile a little, and she looked at him, eyes barely open, “Your eyes are prettier.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words sounded amused, pleasured, and sincere all at once and he wondered how she managed such a thing. His hips came in deeper and she let out a lovely cry, and he thought she was going to come off the table as she clenched, and he gripped her thighs even tighter, watching the high shoot through her body and take her fully. Mando rubbed her leg, “Good job, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando wasn’t far behind, thrusting a few more times before he buried himself, leaning forward into her as he came. Her hands found his hair, caressing him the entire time his hips twitched inside of her, his vision blurred and blood rushing through his ears. All he could hear was his heartbeat, and her quiet ‘I love yous’ in his ear, muttered past her beautiful lips. Mando kissed her messily, and she took both sides of his face, pushing her nightgown down when she removed one hand. Mando was slightly amused by her sheepishness, before pulling from the kiss and grabbing a nearby rag that was folded neatly beside them on the counter. He reached under her nightgown, staring at her as he cleaned her, watching her expression. She always seemed embarrassed when he cleaned her – but he liked doing it. He liked looking at how she blushed and averted her gaze from him.</p><p> </p><p>Mando murmured to her, even though she would not look at him, “I like cleaning you…I know it’s me dripping out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline leaned forward, burying her head in his shoulder to hide her face. Mando grinned a bit, adjusting his sleep pants without pulling from the hug, then wrapping his arms around her back as he assisted her off the countertop. He then lifted her, carrying her like a bride into the bedroom and laying her on the bed. Maybe that was one of his favorite things to do after sex too; was to pack her to bed, watching as she curled exhausted beneath the blankets, knowing he had done it to her. He climbed in behind her, the room dark as he kissed her cheek over and over, feeling her smile against him. It was funny how she had gotten into his skin…How she had made him do things like kiss her on the bridge of her nose just to get her to giggle. It seemed so…outside of himself.</p><p> </p><p>But not when it came to her.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s voice whispered tiredly, “Wanna hear something about my mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He questioned against her cheek, leaning over her on his hands and knees.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline took his face suddenly, and even in the darkness he could see her bright grin looking up at him. She ran her fingers through his hair gently, removing some where it had fallen on his forehead, before sliding the back of her knuckles along his cheek…Delicate hands. She continued to whisper as if sharing a secret…</p><p> </p><p>“Before she and my father married, everyone wanted her,” Evangeline explained, “Everyone thought she was the most beautiful woman in the village. And they tried everything to win her, but do you know what my father did that they didn’t do?”</p><p> </p><p>Mando questioned her curiously…Sometimes he couldn’t help but feel captured by her voice…Bewitched by it…</p><p> </p><p>“What did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand returned to his hair, smoothing it behind his ear, or at least what pieces were long enough to do so as her head tilted where she laid on her back against the pillow…</p><p> </p><p>“All he did was kiss her very well,” Evangeline giggled, slipping her thumb along the edge of Din’s mouth, “Right here. And Mother said she loved him instantly…Like magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she sat up onto her elbows, their faces nearly touching as she murmured to him, “I loved you when you kissed me on Tatooine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t have known if you loved me then,” Mando breathed, nuzzling his nose into her hair, which smelled of soap from her shower, still slightly damp, “You didn’t know anything about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline followed his face with a turn of her head, and she said, “I didn’t have to. Your lips said so much…More than you’ve even told to this day. Starving…And wanting, but underneath everything is…is confusing but lovely…Like it’s stitched together with the edges of every existing sky.”</p><p> </p><p>Her chest was rising and falling, the curve of her collar bone visible in the shadows. He stared at her for a long moment, before pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss, cradling her jaw. Mando then managed to gasp out when he pulled from the kiss, “Sometimes I feel like you dream when you’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at that, a beautiful one that was absorbed into the room…</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Evangeline nodded, “Always. It’s the best place to dream. Then I can control it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mando wanted to tell her he didn’t need sleep anymore – or dreaming – or anything that would disconnect him.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew that level of sureness was simply unattainable, and his only source of magic would be within his Evangeline and her pretty words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Ruckus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evangeline whispered, “What am I to you?”</p>
<p>“What?” He was confused.</p>
<p>She asked again, “What am I to you?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is very mature!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had felt the days grow together, it had almost gotten to the point she no longer remembered what it was like before everything. Before Din had decided they would be better off in the domed city of Mandalore. Honestly, even she hadn’t known how she had passed the time. Much of it was spent entertaining Grogu, who seemed to absolutely adore their new home – which Evangeline was at least happy about that. It made her glad to see him get excited to go in the garden, and to hide under furniture because there was so much of it. To see him waddle down the endless corridors as if he was fascinated with the multitude of twists and turns. Having him there made it feel less like the prison it had become in their first several days…And maybe she had felt somewhat comfortable…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, they hadn’t been expected at anymore events, not until the wedding. She suspected Din had something to do with that. He still went to many meetings, and he spent a lot of time irritated with Bo-Katan and her demands. Evangeline hardly ever saw the woman and still had not been able to thank her for helping her that night at the arena, though she didn’t know if Bo-Katan wanted to be thanked. She had looked more freaked out than anything from what Evangeline remembered of that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t help she had gotten so pregnant…And Din had gotten oddly high strung about the whole thing. Especially resting, and the physician had come back twice since everything, per Din’s demands. Asking over and over again if the delivery would be smooth and wanting to know everything that could go wrong, which Evangeline covered her ears during. She didn’t want to know what could go wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt like she was smothering, but she allowed it, because she knew how anxious he was. She could feel it inside of him, almost as if he was boiling over. She had also noticed a slow accumulation of baby things that Marzia and Erian kept delivering, despite her having not even thought of such things – but apparently Din had asked for stuff to be brought, including a separate cradle, which saddened her because she had wanted Grogu and the new baby to be together. She supposed they still could. But they had brought clothing as well – tiny…even tinier than Grogu and his new clothes. Which she could not imagine holding something so little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late, the night before the wedding she stood in their dim bedroom, the lamp near the bed turned on and illuminating the walls in orange. Grogu snored, as she held one of the soft white baby blankets to her chest, running her hands over it near the pile of things they had collected from her ladies. She smoothed the blanket over her stomach, mind reaching out to the baby. Its feet were pressing to her sides, she knew it was stretching. She could sense its discomfort. Evangeline sighed…rubbing where she felt its feet. She couldn’t decide if she wanted the baby to be born or if she wanted it to stay in there forever. She was so scared to actually have it, but looking at the clothes and the blankets…she imagined how much she loved it. Despite being terrified to be a mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Evangeline hummed to the baby, “Don’t you want to stay with Mama forever?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes drifted from her stomach to the side, smoothing over the baby inside of her, “It’s safer in there, you know? No one can see you…or judge you. Your Papa won’t feel pressured to train you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, as attached as he was to his Creed she got the feeling he had no interest in training their child and would probably only do it for tradition’s sake…Or the sake of when he swore his Creed. Their wedding vows, after all, made them swear to raise their children as warriors, but she sensed he was hesitant about it…And not just because of her, but because he was worried about the child getting hurt. She wondered if that was why he had made no more attempts to teach her anything. And had no desire to train Grogu himself. Maybe he knew the pressures and the fear and the dangers of the life he had lived…And wished not to pass it onto his children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the council and the elders would not agree. She thought…Hestia probably wouldn’t even side with her for that sort of thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline whispered offhandedly, “Don’t be in such a rush.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set the blanket aside, and looked at the clock. It was fairly late and Din had yet to return. She moved to the bed, grabbing where she had laid her robe and she slipped it over her nightgown before casting one last glance at Grogu, approaching just to put a hand on his chest and make sure he was alright…Which she did from time to time…As if he would somehow slip off in his sleep. She then went to the door, stepping out onto the cold floor of the corridor. It was even darker out there, and the orange disappeared in favor of blue from the ‘moon’ coming in through the corridor windows. Evangeline crossed her arms over herself, going forward in the silent palace where she felt many people were sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some twists and turns, Evangeline heard voices, particularly Din’s and she knew it sounded…Frustrated. He rarely raised his voice, he was the silent type, but as she rounded the corner she could tell he was speaking angrily towards someone. She saw light pouring across the ground and she peered over, seeing a door standing wide open and the lights were on. Inside she saw several figures, and Din was standing at the head of the table – Bo-Katan standing also, with a few others on their feet. Din’s words were coming out venomously…Like ice across the air…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Unfortunately for you, you have to do as I say…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some of the people sitting seemed to nod in agreement, but several others looked like he had spoken something blasphemous. Evangeline appeared in the doorway, blinking at them and several heads turned in her direction…The room going silent. Din seemed to notice their attention’s turn, because his head whipped over to where she was standing and her face was pulled into one of concern as she looked at his helmet. Din moved instantly, maybe seeing she was in her pajamas in front of what she assumed was the council, but honestly she wasn’t embarrassed. Gently, he pushed her back out of the room into the hall, and he followed her out, shutting the door behind himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Evangeline shook her head, swallowing thickly, “I just…It’s late and you’re usually back by now for us to sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s shoulders slouched, and he gritted the words out, “Yeah well, the assholes refuse to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” She murmured, brows furrowing, “What do they have to do that you told them to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din laughed bitterly, “Stop the buying of wives. Of people in general. You wouldn’t think it would be such an issue for a modern society, but apparently it is. I can’t do anything about the shuttle that’s coming in with those brides and Alexei’s wife, but I was going to try to stop future purchases.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does there have to be a vote?” She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sort of,” Din answered, “Seems we’re split half and half, but Julius and the others on the opposing side swear if I use my position to win the vote, their clans will cause…issues. Which Bo-Katan doesn’t want of course because we’re still dealing with unrest…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline chewed her lower lip, but said nothing more. She didn’t know how these politics worked, all she knew was that buying people was wrong. Instead, she found his helmet again and she said to him, “Will you come to bed soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try,” Din answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, before she glanced down the corridor and said, “I may roam a bit…My lower back is hurting. Physician Rondu said the baby has decided to drop itself right into my back…Which if it doesn’t decide to move means I’m going to enjoy some back labor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was silent…She felt his concern immediately, so she tried to laugh off her statement, “It’s fine…It barely hurts, it’s just…sore. He said walking could maybe get it to move.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right…” Din murmured. She reached out and squeezed his hand before moving away. She heard him go back into the meeting room and she sighed, looking up at the ceiling as she walked, resting her arms on her stomach. It was sort of peaceful, once the sounds of the voices disappeared, besides the humming of peoples dreams in the walls. Evangeline walked and walked and walked and she figured the palace was as endless as Tatooine’s deserts. That it could last forever if it so desired. Evangeline stopped at one of the massive windows, staring out into the night and wishing that sometimes the weather would change from the control of the dome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline moved to a nearby sofa that she was pretty sure was mostly for decoration, but she laid down on it – lying on her side as she grimaced and pressed a hand into her lower back, muttering, “You’re so stubborn…Just do a little flip or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course nothing happened and she sighed, shutting her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until someone touched her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline let out a quiet gasp, eyes snapping open – and to her relief it was Din, kneeling in front of her on the sofa. As soon as she was looking at him, she quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes, and blinking in shock. Din put a hand on her knee where he was kneeling in front of her and he sounded slightly frustrated as he said, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” She croaked groggily, “I must’ve…I must’ve fallen asleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t miss the way his hand snaked a bit further up her thigh under her nightgown and he questioned, “Are you still hurting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline still felt the pressure in her back of course, but she shook her head. She could feel he didn’t believe her, but there was an underlying anger not directed towards her…Which she was sure were remnants of the meeting. She smiled a bit at his grumpiness, sliding her arms around his shoulders, despite the hardness of his beskar and she leaned forward – hugging him where he was a bit lower than her. His hands fully went under her nightgown then, caressing her hips and squeezing tightly, and she didn’t miss a hand trying to slip between her legs, but she quickly squeezed her thighs together…Grinning to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled from the hug, standing and stepping around him. He was quick to rise to his feet, and she folded her hands behind her back, shaking her head and tsking, “That’s not very gentlemanly of you, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved to her quickly, and Evangeline laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls before she slipped into one of the narrow corridors, and Din followed her inside, quickly taking hold of her and she was pushed back to the wall, very little room in the space for both of them as he loomed over her in his full armor. Her brows furrowed, as he moved like he had been starved, and his glove was ripped off, her body pinned with him against her and her nightgown was drug up, causing her to take a shaky breath as he reached underneath it, slipping his bare fingers inside of her instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline gasped at the sudden intrusion, standing on her tiptoes and leaning back into the wall for support as she looked up into his helmet with her mouth parted. He pushed up, and she whimpered, her face almost perplexed at the actions without prompting. It was sort of strange how quiet he was, just watching her there, not exposing himself to her and when she reached to cup him over his pants, he used his free hand to pin her wrist to the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I spoke to some healers,” Din’s voice was raspy, “They said this could help with the pain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was still on her tip-toes, his fingers stretching her and pushing further before his thumb circled her over and over again, and she continued to blink at him blearily. She pulled from his pinning hold, reaching up shaky hands to remove his helmet, and to her surprise, he let her remove it and drop it to the side. His face was serious, but she saw the pleasure under his eyes as he watched her come apart just due to his fingers inside of her. She took both sides of his face, looking down as she whined, seeing where his hand disappeared under her nightgown. She leaned herself forward, shutting her eyes and pressing her forehead to his armored chest, hands dropping from his face to his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but moved with his fingers, as he nuzzled into the top of her hair, a low hum escaping him and his gloved hand gripping the back of her neck. Din spoke again, “They said you should touch yourself like this too…Several times a day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand on the back of her neck gripped her hair and tilted her head back to look up at him, and his mouth found hers, kissing her wholly before he growled into it, “But I want to watch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline blushed, but nodded her head clumsily. Her breathing was echoing off of the tiny corridor walls, and he seemed amused and turned on by her reactions to him inside of her. She was soaked, dripping out of herself and past his fingers. It was as if he was studying her, hanging onto every sound she made as he got close, inches from her face, before kissing her forehead as he murmured to her, “They said it can help you get ready for the birth too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fingers stretched out again and on her tiptoes, she kissed his jaw messily, unable to coordinate herself. She managed to wrap her arm around his shoulders, embracing him and pulling him forward. He bent to her level so he could be embraced, bracing himself with one arm against the wall behind her, his other still working with his fingers between her legs. She begged softly, “Please…please, I want you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Din shook his head kissing the crook of her neck where she embraced him, “This is for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned her head, breathing against his cheek where she rested her forehead to his temple, “But…But I want…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t finish, mouth opening as she panted harder and a high pitched noise came from the back of her throat, eyes shutting again tightly as his fingers pressed against that wonderful place inside of her, making her knees tremble, and he was right…For the moment the pressure in her lower back had become a faint memory of sorts. The weight pressing on her hips had disappeared. Her forehead was still against his temple where he was leaning down, and he maneuvered his head to kiss her and bite her lower lip, tugging a bit. Din replied gruffly, “No baby, you want this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached around her with his free hand, massaging into her lower spine, pulling away from where she had her head on him and she put her hands on his shoulders as he had to kneel even lower. She looked down at him, trying to focus her eyes as he worked, and the look on his face was captivated by her expressions, but also wearing a mask of seriousness as well, though she didn’t know why. Maybe he was truly trying to alleviate some of her pain. She had only assumed it was a sexual tactic, but it must have been true…Because it was working. Evangeline’s body moved at the control of his fingers, lips still parted and brows pulled downward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear his breathing, and she could see he was hard through his pants, and still he would not let her touch him. Din leaned up, kissing the underside of her jaw and she continued to shake heavily, his fingers going wider, faster, and harder…Clearly trying now to get her to that point. Evangeline couldn’t control the sounds that escaped her, and Din muttered under his breath, “You’re almost there, mesh’la.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tried to press her face to his neck, but he used his free hand to take her jaw and tilt her head back and he stated, “No, I want to watch you when you cum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her nightgown had fallen from her shoulder, exposing her and he kissed her sternum, before pulling back and watching her intently, fingers still working to make her cum, guiding her to that point. After one particularly pressured push, Evangeline cried out, head falling against the wall behind her, unable to lean against him with his hand on her jaw, and she felt her face heat up as Din watched her come undone. Her body tensed, cries escaping softly – his lips soon coming up to swallow them within his own because she knew he just couldn’t stand it. He moaned into her mouth, and when it passed, he slowly slipped his fingers from her – pulling back from the kiss. She still held onto him, not sure if she would fall over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline couldn’t speak, she could only blink at him through half-lidded eyes as she came down, her heart pounding. Din questioned her gently, “Did that help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, and found her words…Speaking in a whisper, “Yes, my love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His calloused hand took her fallen sleeve and put it back into place, and she smiled at the gesture, when he kissed her collar bone. She looked at where he was hard still, and she bit her lip shyly and said, “If I can’t touch you…I want to watch you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din paused. She saw a look flash across his face as he realized what she was talking about. Slowly, he pulled away from her and she stood on her own two feet as he stepped back to the other wall, putting distance…Probably so she could watch easier. He didn’t break eye contact as he carefully undid his pants, taking himself out, and Evangeline was the first to break their eye contact as he spat on his hand, taking himself in a firm grip. Evangeline had heard him touch himself before, but she had never seen it…And he began to stroke himself agonizingly slow. Evangeline felt like she was becoming wet all over again watching it, finally meeting his gaze again. He had tilted his head back against the wall, looking at her with eyes that were pleasured and barely open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline couldn’t decide if she liked watching him play with himself or liked looking at his facial expressions more. It was mostly his eyes, his mouth remaining a bit parted to breathe heavily past, but he always held most of his emotions in his irises and pupils. Evangeline’s face got warm and she told him softly, “You look beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He told her constantly she was beautiful, but she didn’t think she got to say it back often. His lip gave an amused quirk upward, as he sped up his pace a bit, and she heard skin against skin. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, his tip glistening with pre-cum until he slid his thumb over it, eliciting a moan from himself. Din questioned her, grunting with each tug of his wrist, “You like watching me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, and swallowed, “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look vulnerable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like that time she had told him she enjoyed his moans. A look flashed over his face, and she carefully stepped forward, taking his wrist and enjoying as her hand moved with his rhythm. Evangeline went on, “Like I could get under your skin, and make you cum just by kissing you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re already under my skin,” Din growled out, continuing to stroke himself as he leaned down, looking like he was fighting that outward vulnerability, “Constantly…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline whispered, “I didn’t try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to,” Din breathed, “It’s just something you’re capable of with everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to take hold of him, but she knew he wouldn’t allow her to go past holding his wrist. Instead she slid her thumb over his hand as he moved it, chewing her lower lip as she watched. Evangeline slipped her other hand under his shirt, caressing his stomach, and her eyes lifted to meet his – wide and admiring. He shut his, as if the mere expression on her face had shot something through him and muttered, “Fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” She asked, her hand going to his side for her to knead into the skin there as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head shook, eyes still closed, “Can’t look at me like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline murmured, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fucking know why,” His eyes opened, and her mouth turned upward a bit. She wished she could kiss his skin, but she had noticed the way his breathing had become uneven and how he was getting closer to a deep edge. Instead she just massaged into his hip where she took it into her small hand, not able to envelope it the way he could hers. She snuck a swipe, her thumb gently touching his tip and he took her wrist with his free hand, squeezing and she smiled at the reaction, as his body took over and he covered the tip with his hand…Cumming into it. Evangeline watched his mouth open, his other hand holding her wrist tighter during his high, and she stood on her tip toes, sneaking a kiss at the corner of his parted mouth, swiping her tongue inconspicuously. He turned his head in response, kissing her hard, dominating over her mouth easily, and his tongue slipped in. They rarely kissed as such, it was almost always surface, but she liked the feeling of him there. She didn’t miss the way he had to wipe his hand on his cape from his orgasm, and she chuckled into his mouth, pulling back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took the time to tuck him back into his pants for him, buttoning them as her delicate fingers moved, and he stood there, allowing it. He grabbed his helmet, as well as his other glove, and he put both back on before they moved from the corridor. The journey back to the room was spent in a comfortable silence and she knew they were both spent. Hesitantly, she slipped her hand into his as they walked, intertwining their fingers and she felt her heart flutter when he gripped hers back. She wondered if he had ever walked with someone and held their hand. She rested her free hand along the top of her stomach. Din glanced over and he questioned, “Did the walking make it move?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” She sighed, “It’s stubborn…Like someone else I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could practically feel him rolling his eyes. She went on, “I don’t know why it’s in such a rush to be upside down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re supposed to do that,” Din said, “It’s better than feet first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gosh, Evangeline couldn’t imagine that. They made it back to the bedroom, and Din retreated to shower, while Evangeline went ahead and got into bed, removing her robe. She checked on Grogu one last time before climbing on the bed, leaning against the headboard and grabbing the book on the nightstand next to her. She had found it in the palace library a few days before during her roaming…It was meant to teach much of the history of Mandalore, and she had been trying to digest it. It was a bloody history, dark and almost depressing. She felt as if their palace and city was on haunted land. But she had continued reading – to learn. Some of it she already knew, such as Mandalorians’ dedication to their family and the upbringing of their children. How the fathers were very involved, more so than other cultures. Evangeline found it kind of funny, because she could see much of that in Din, how he took many of the responsibilities having to do with Grogu. Evangeline knew her own father had been involved, but not to the magnitude Din seemed to be with Grogu, often taking the time to entertain him and just overall spend time with him. Even with his schedule having changed so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline got through several pages before Din returned, dressed for sleep. He climbed onto the bed, not hesitating to cut out the lamp and Evangeline pouted when she was plummeted into darkness, and she whined, “Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put the book down,” Din said offhandedly, taking it from her hands, and she felt her brows furrow in confusion, as a pillow was pushed into her lap for her to hug close to her chest. Din then went on, “Get on your knees and lean over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know why he was directing her in such a way. Her mind immediately went to sex, but he didn’t sound like that was what he wanted, as she slowly sat between her knees. She leaned forward as she was told, hugging the pillow beneath her and resting her head on it, turning to stare at the wall. Din got behind her, and he pushed her nightgown up, and she immediately felt him kneading into her lower back, causing her eyes to squeeze shut in a bit of discomfort, but also relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline croaked, “Another thing the healers told you?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yes,” Din answered bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was slightly amused as she went on, “You’re very invested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed, “They told me back labor can make things ten times worse for the mother, Evangeline. I don’t want you to be in anymore pain than what’s necessary. So, it needs to move before it decides to come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din pressed particularly hard, and Evangeline tried to relax. It was strange how it was both painful and relieving. Her eyes remained closed, moving with the pressure of his calloused hands. She felt a jab in her side and she almost laughed, saying, “You’re making it mad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Din replied, “Maybe it’ll move.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hummed, she doubted that. At this point, it was clash of the stubbornness. When Din spoke again, he sounded almost…shy…And it was sort of strange when he questioned, “Does it…Does it think yet? Or is it still just feelings?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still just feelings,” Evangeline murmured, relaxed fully into the pillow now, the original discomfort fading, “Like right now, it’s getting irritated with you. When I sing Grogu to sleep it gets sleepy too usually. And when you talk about anything really, it enjoys listening. No thoughts though as to why it feels the way it does about certain things. Which I’m glad, because that would make sex <em>very</em> awkward for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s hand paused and he hummed, “I didn’t think about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed a little, “It doesn’t know. As far as the world around it, it’s pretty ignorant…The only time it has really ever thought was when it was terrified of that force field around Grogu or when…When Gideon had us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was so scared of Gideon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was silent. Maybe he didn’t like that thought, of Gideon striking terror in his unborn child. Fear before even entering the world. Knowing it had been similar to the fear she and Grogu had probably been experiencing at that very moment. She felt almost guilty for saying it, and his hands continued to work into the pained area, her body relaxing further and her eyes fluttering closed as sleep tugged for attention. She was pretty sure she had fallen asleep, because sometime later she woke up, and Din was still rubbing her back. She shifted, rolling over and his hands removed themselves and she turned onto her side and kept her eyes shut, mumbling half-asleep, “Bedtime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to sleep facing the foot of the bed?” His voice replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, “Mhm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sigh, before she felt warmth as he slowly laid down behind her, also facing the foot of the bed, the only pillow being the one hugged to her chest. She felt his arms reach around her, one sliding over her abdomen, but she did not push it away. Din leaned up and whispered in her ear, “Gideon isn’t going to touch you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline spoke quietly, still half-asleep, “Promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise,” Din answered, sounding so sure, “I swear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only then did Evangeline allow herself to slip under…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Din was there, in front of the window of their room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something small squirmed in his arms.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din didn’t go to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, sleep had been evading him for some time now, ever since Evangeline had started having her pains and something in his head kept telling him it was so close…the birth, just around the corner and anxiety had been through the roof. He knew she had noticed…He knew Grogu had noticed. And he had no other way to control it other than controlling everything else around him, and speaking to Physician Rondu…Healers, midwives. Everything under the sun. Scared to death she was going to die, or the baby was going to die…Or both. And so he just laid there, behind her – listening to her breathe and being amused when he knew she was dreaming about something…Her fingers twitching where they clenched and unclenched the blanket on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spread his hand over her stomach, thoughts sinking. The kid inside wasn’t asleep, but moving. He had noticed Evangeline had grown used to it now…Able to sleep through it unlike early on when the movements had started and it had kept her awake for hours on end. There was pushing, and Din just…He had never thought about it, not deeply, the fact something was in there – alive. He supposed he had known, but the more he pressed his hand down and felt it, the more tangible it seemed. Din spoke in a whisper, as not to wake Evangeline, “Getting crowded in there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes this was the only time he got to actually focus on this sort of thing…Evangeline was so skittish about him touching her stomach, her insecurity always filtering in and stopping him. Din sighed, “You need to turn around…It’ll hurt her more if you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew Evangeline had said the baby didn’t understand them really. But he hoped it could grasp at least a hint of what that meant. Of what it entailed for her…For everyone involved. Because Din didn’t know if he could watch her be in so much pain…He would have to, but how? Rondu and anyone else there would unfortunately be in his path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din didn’t know how to be a father. Grogu had been thrust into his arms that day, and he still didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He didn’t know how to be a king either. The only thing he knew was the Creed and he knew bounty hunting, and he knew the way Evangeline’s skin felt below his hands…The way her breathing sounded when she was asleep. The way her mouth tasted when she had been eating sweet things all day. The fact that he loved her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid his fingers over her stomach a few more times, and he figured the baby had lost interest or had grown tired of trying to squirm more space. Din leaned over, kissing the back of Evangeline’s head and she did not stir. He spoke to her softly, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course she said nothing in return, the shadow of her face relaxed in slumber. He slid the back of his knuckles over her cheek, continuing, “I love…I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if he had never spoken it awake…Because he had so many times. They both had, but even in her sleep, and her dreams he wanted her to grasp that knowledge. He wanted to always be with her. And it was stupid, at least it felt that way…What he had become. The way he had softened so much with her seemed. Like everything he had learned over his life meant nothing when it came to her. She could ask for anything – a fucking moon and he would try to get it for her. So then he wondered why it was so hard to say yes when she was asking for things that would truly make her happy…Like leaving Mandalore. He feared losing her more than anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours passed, and Din managed to doze just a bit until the sun came up. Unfortunately, they would have to go to the wedding that night…Hosted inside their own palace actually – per Julius’ request, and Bo-Katan’s need to please the Hurl Clan had made her agree, so there was definitely no way to avoid going when it was where they lived. Din had thought it would originally be at their residence, which he supposed it was until Julius had managed to convince Bo-Katan to comply…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually he managed to slip out of bed without waking Evangeline, but he didn’t manage it that morning, because as soon as his warmth moved away from her, she stirred awake, rolling to look at him with a perplexed expression, as if he had offended her by getting out of bed. Din raised an eyebrow at her, and she croaked groggily, “Where’re you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m getting up,” Din answered, sitting on the edge of the bed, “It’s morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline groaned, rolling back over, and Din stared at where her nightgown rode up. He quickly looked away to avoid the looming thoughts – rubbing his face. If he could, he would lie with her all morning, skip the wedding…Just stay with her. Have her rest the entirety of the day and maybe she would actually do it if he stayed with her. Din moved back towards her, looming over her body and he pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of, pushing his lips into her cheek where she had turned away. He didn’t miss how her mouth turned upward just a little, her eyes opening as she rolled slightly onto her back to look up at him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile faltered, as if remembering something. Din recognized it – a strange sorrow that sometimes befell her in silent moments, when she would not tell the truth. Din swallowed, and murmured to her, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes darted to him, and she shook her head, “Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went to sit up, but Din took her shoulder, pushing her back into the mattress. Not hard, but with enough strength to get her to lie down despite her pushing against him. She looked at him, swallowing thickly and he watched her throat, her mouth parting slightly. Din questioned her, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Evangeline repeated and let out a small laugh, though it sounded anxious, “I just remembered something…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time when she pushed herself up, he allowed it, and kept his eyes ahead of himself, considering her words. He looked over slowly, seeing her reach into the cradle and take Grogu’s sleeping body into her arms, cradling him close and bouncing him slightly to wake him for the day. Her back was turned to him, and he sat upward, moving to the side of the bed she was on and he sat on the edge, speaking lowly, “What did you remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t turn to look at him…And she said nothing for what felt like forever. His mind raced, messily – until she glanced at him, her face puffy with sleep, and he liked how she looked so soft in the mornings. But he didn’t like the way she was staring, as if she had been defeated somehow and Grogu squirmed awake in her arms, though Din knew he wasn’t completely awake yet. Evangeline bit her lip and she nodded her head towards the window…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dreamed you were standing there,” Evangeline whispered quietly, “Holding the baby…and it was moving…and alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brows furrowed, and her head shook…Finishing even quieter…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I wasn’t here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence. Overwhelming…And she stared at the window, her expression going empty…Like that night he had found her trying to leave the ship, and Din stood quickly, Grogu rubbing his eyes in her arms and he stood in front of her, taking her face. Her grey eyes met his, and he didn’t let himself lose his mind, not when Grogu was looking at him, but he managed to get the words out, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Evangeline looked lost…Cold and confused, as if she had been abandoned, “It was like I was here, but I wasn’t, you know? It felt like…Everything was heavy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finished, as if an afterthought, “I felt dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No you didn’t,” Din murmured, his hands carding into her hair on the side of her head and he pressed his lips to the other side, murmuring into her scalp, “No you didn’t…You couldn’t have, because you’re not dying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline croaked, “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded as if she was trying to convince herself…But her voice was wavering as if on the edge of tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop, stop,” Din breathed, and he glanced at Grogu who had tilted his head in response to her tears and Din cradling her head. She seemed to be holding the kid with a death grip, her arms trembling, and Din gently started to take him, ordering patiently, “Let me have him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline released, and Din turned Grogu away from her, using one arm to hold him up against his shoulder so he would be staring behind him. He used his free hand to grab the back of her neck and he tilted her head to look at him. She looked unfocused, until he ordered, “Look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes found his again, and she looked pained as she said…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” She apologized, as if barely able to get the words out, “I’m so sorry if I can’t…If I can’t do it. If I’m not strong enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din bit the words out, “It has nothing to do with being strong, Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head shook, “Then what am I going to do wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s…” Din scoffed, “It’s not that simple. People don’t…that doesn’t happen because people do things wrong – it’s not going to happen to you anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked so fucking broken, and his teeth clenched as she said, “It was moving…when you were holding it, it’s not fair…I…I want to see that too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will,” It was taking everything – everything he could muster not to lose it like he had the night she had woken up, and maybe he would have if he hadn’t been holding Grogu…If Grogu hadn’t been awake and able to hear and feel everything. He pushed her hair from her forehead and tried to take in a few deep breaths as he stated firmly, as if believing it himself…or at least in denial…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to see the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din jumped when there was a knock outside the door, and Evangeline flinched as well. She quickly started rubbing the tears from her face, and Din whipped his head towards the locked door, snapping, “<em>What</em>?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm…” A timid voice answered from the other side, clearly surprised by the venom in his voice and he recognized it as being one of Evangeline’s ladies, “Your Majesty, Lady Kryze is requesting an audience with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking…” Din ground the words out under his breath before he responded louder, not missing the way Evangeline flinched again at the loudness, “Tell her to wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Your Majesty,” She answered, her footsteps retreating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din sighed, shutting his eyes, until he looked back down at Evangeline who had removed all the tears from her pink and puffy face. She quickly reached out, taking Grogu back and she insisted to him, “You need to go…It’s probably about the wedding tonight. There’re going to be a lot of people in the palace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They shouldn’t even be using the palace,” Din muttered angrily, “They have their own manor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t reply verbally, just simply bounced Grogu in her arms, cooing at him, clearly trying to distract herself. Din watched…Her lovely features pulling into a pretend smile for the benefit of the child in her arms, Grogu smiling at her and touching her face with his tiny hand. Din thought – whatever was out there – if it took Evangeline…The actual embodiment of good, then it was obviously cruel. Whether it was the Maker, gods or goddesses…Spirits or demons – fuck it. It was a piece of shit for making her so afraid…For even considering to chance fate with her death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din kissed her cheek, long and drawn out before he pulled away. She would not meet his gaze, and his hands were shaking. He’d have Physician Rondu stay in the palace until the baby came…He would do what he had to do – but no one was dying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn it, Evangeline deserved that at the very least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had hesitated in telling him, for fear of a repeat of what had brought them there in the first place. But his reaction had been better than she had expected, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of her felt he was so far in denial of the possibility of their future that he had taken some kind of comfort in it, and it had calmed him, but she worried that if her dreams came true…If what she saw and felt was reality – then he would be even more broken when the time came. Evangeline supposed she had the easy bit…Dying was going – and going was painless. Din would be the one left to rot in agony…And she just hoped she was wrong about that, and that the children would give him enough love to remain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzia and Erian let her pick her dress for the night as soon as Din left. Evangeline sat in front of them, as they laid out gowns for her to look at as they had slowly been removing Duchess Satine’s clothing in favor of clothing specifically brought for her. Apparently on Bo-Katan’s orders, which was kind. At least, Evangeline thought where she held Grogu in her lap and looked at all the pretty fabrics. She figured the girls must have noticed the way her face was puffy from crying earlier, because they were oddly quiet, and Marzia was the first to be bold enough to question…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is not my place, Ma’am,” Marzia spoke slowly, “But…Did His Majesty do something to upset you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erian elbowed her and Evangeline looked at her with wide eyes. Hurriedly, Evangeline shook her head, laughing awkwardly, “No…No of course not, Marzia. Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Marzia elaborated, despite Erian’s strike against her, “He sounded quite angry this morning…And I noticed you had been crying. And you look very tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grimaced, “He was angry this morning, but…Not at me. And as far as being tired, I am…But there’s also a being living off of my energy at the moment…And it’s getting quite heavy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzia smiled at the words, “Right…My mistake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both looked rather relieved and she was glad, as they brightened up almost instantly. Evangeline opted for a cape sleeved gown that was black. She rarely wore black, but it almost felt as if it was a time of mourning rather than a time of celebration for a woman bought and brought in to be married off to someone they did not know. Even the ladies seemed surprised by her choice, but they did not attempt to convince her otherwise. She wished she understood the silence in her head, when they left her to prepare further for the night. She wished she understood why the Mandalorians were being so cruel to these women. She wished she could grasp this new place, this place that they kept trying to convince her was her home…But it didn’t feel as such.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she was left alone with Grogu, she paced for some time, the baby watching her from the bed. There was still pain in her back, and she tried to alleviate some of it by pacing the room, doing laps over and over again. It was funny, because Grogu watched – looking entirely curious as to what she was doing and she smiled at him…Despite her thoughts chasing her around in circles, and wondering if she was going to live or die, if this stranger of a woman was going to be mistreated by the Hurl Clan. If, and if, and if…And she wondered if it was making the pain worse, coming to these conclusions…Circling these thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually growing tired of circling the room, Evangeline picked Grogu up and the two left, going through the palace halls towards where she knew the wedding would be. She had noticed the palace had several rooms for parties, but this one would not be held in the throne hall…Instead there was an event hall that was even bigger, where the reception would be held and of course the wedding portion would be done in private where they would speak their vows to one another. Evangeline imagined it would be something like her own vows, the girl not understanding what she was saying and swearing to a lifetime of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Evangeline emerged, there were servants scurrying everywhere, tables set out with fancy tablecloths on top…A long table for foods. Her head tilted up at the giant chandelier, hanging with shiny decorations and voices were carrying as people gave orders to one another. Grogu was looking up at the brightness as well, but Evangeline looked away, turning both of them when someone spoke from behind her –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan was there, and she looked confused to see her. Evangeline looked around one last time and she commented, “This is a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is,” Bo-Katan sighed, “The Hurl Clan loves to show that the wars didn’t affect them all that much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline hummed, and then her brows furrowed, “Where’s Mando?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Avoiding all of this,” Bo-Katan waved her hand as she stepped forward, “I would too if I wasn’t the one who agreed to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline questioned, rather bluntly, “Then why did you agree to let them use the palace if Mando didn’t want you to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan’s eyes found her, staring into her face as she replied in the same tone, “Because after what happened at brunch, I needed to establish some sort of peace between us and them. I don’t think you realize how old and revered their clan is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In my book it says yours is even older,” Evangeline replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You book doesn’t tell the whole story,” Bo-Katan shook her head and sighed, “Clan Kryze…Has done many things in the past that other warriors didn’t agree with. Take my sister’s pacifism for example.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed, “I think she sounded like a good ruler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And did your book tell you what she did with the warriors who still wanted to abide by the old way?” Bo-Katan questioned coldly, “She sent them to the moon. Exiled them because they didn’t want to comply.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline fell silent. She supposed in every situation there was unfairness. With warriors, they enjoyed war – enjoyed fighting and winning, and peace could not prosper. In pacifism, such strength was snuffed out…Smothered, for risk of being isolated from ones’ home. Evangeline was convinced there was no correct way to do anything. She sensed Bo-Katan’s impatience as she sighed once more, changing the subject and gesturing to Evangeline…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” She questioned, and it seemed kinder than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed, before answering, “I’m fine…Just walking, Physician Rondu said I should.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline wished she could befriend Bo-Katan…But a part of her found her frightening, as if she felt Bo-Katan would snap at any moment and try to take the darksaber away. Which she felt would be some sort of blessing for them…As long as Din wasn’t harmed in the process. But then sometimes, when Evangeline reached into her mind, she only felt the wish to bring Mandalore back to its former power. And as many times as she had tried to be kind to the other woman, Bo-Katan had been quick to shut her out. Evangeline had always found she had been fairly good at befriending people…But not her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she said nothing in return, Evangeline chewed the inside of her mouth, tilting her head slightly to the side as she said, “You don’t like me very much, do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan looked confused by the question, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t like me,” Evangeline replied, “Not in…a malicious sort of dislike. But more so an annoyed kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan was silent…And Evangeline knew she would not lie. She didn’t seem the kind to lie in order to spare feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you’re dangerous,” Bo-Katan answered without holding back and Evangeline sort of appreciated her being up front in a way, even if it did hurt her feelings. Din had done so much to try to spare her, the elders refused to explain things clearly, but Bo-Katan spoke to her more as someone who was capable of understanding difficult things. Bo-Katan went on, “You’re distracting to his new duties…To restoring what we’ve lost. He is far more devoted to you than the throne, it’s very clear. And I’m not blaming you, he has blinded himself, you didn’t do that on your own accord I’m sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline let out a short breath, holding Grogu tighter to herself, “It’s not as if he took advantage of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not insinuating that,” Bo-Katan stepped forward, whispering as if someone was listening, “But I do think you didn’t realize the kind of being he was before you let him in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows tugged downward, almost like a glare but also confusion, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Devoted to a fault,” She went on, “First to his Creed, now you. Children of the Watch are…from what I understand, raised to be terrifying warriors, and very deadly…But they’re also made to value words and actions like it’s law. He told me about your dream when you came here, why he took the throne and honestly, I’m just desperate for him to rule so I don’t care. Though I can see now, if you do in fact perish…He is going to burn everything to the ground. He will be no Reviver, he will be bloody.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words were quiet…Spoken in a sort of desperate way. As if she was finally getting to voice her worries to someone and Evangeline actually felt fear pinging through the woman’s body. Evangeline croaked, “Why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Bo-Katan shook her head, “I just think you didn’t realize what he was…What he is and what he will probably always be. Starving and lonely, a foundling in a man’s body. If you think about it, you’ve become the source of everything he lost…You became a surrogate mother to his foundling, you became his wife, and you’ve given him a child. A family, and I doubt he is to easily let that go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pushed past the lump in her throat, “Stop talking like we belong to him. He isn’t that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan nodded slowly, “Evangeline, trust me, I’m probably one of the few people in this palace who does not view you and your children as his property, you have too much of a mind of your own. And he is quick to make decisions that he thinks will please you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved away, and Evangeline could breathe again. Grogu cooed, looking up at her and Evangeline slid her hand over his back, patting it comfortingly as if she knew he could sense the tenseness in her bones. The pain. Evangeline inhaled, “If I do…If I do die, please don’t let him hurt anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan looked taken aback by the request…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone could stop him,” Bo-Katan replied simply, “Truly…I don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that she moved away, and Evangeline didn’t hear the people talking anymore as they decorated, even though she knew they were speaking to each other. Instead she looked down at Grogu and whispered to him gently, rubbing her hand over his ears, “Don’t worry…I promise, your papa isn’t going to…to hurt anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an empty promise, but she felt anxiety from the child that she wanted to control. She took her leave from the hall, going to spend the remainder of her free time pacing the palace before she went back to her room to meet Marzia and Erian to ready for the night – unfortunately having to hand Grogu off to Relda. After her conversation with Bo-Katan, she honestly didn’t feel much like getting pretty and speaking to people, especially not in her discomfort, but she wanted to see the bride…She wanted to offer any kind of emotional support she could to the poor girl that was probably being brought against her will. Evangeline’s long hair was curled once more, this time into large curls – the front pinned to the side of her head with a black pin to match the dress. She really did look like she was going to a funeral when the dress with the cape sleeves was put on her…And she stood in front of the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was tired just from getting ready, but when they finished, Evangeline turned to Marzia and Erian and she asked, “Where is the bride being dressed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, in the east wing,” Marzia smiled, “She’s so beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, “I would like to see her, beforehand if that’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marzia nodded happily, “Oh I’m sure she would be honored! Erian, why don’t you go tell them Her Grace is going to come and say hi before the festivities.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erian nodded enthusiastically as well. It seemed it was all so normal for them…The entire situation. Evangeline felt a heavy weight at the thought that the girl could be terrified, but surrounded by people that were happy…As if her pain meant nothing. Along with the other wives that were being prepared elsewhere on the planet. It made her feel sick to her stomach, but soon enough Erian returned to bring her to the bride. About halfway there, Erian turned to her and explained, “Her name is Myarianne, You Grace. I’ve cleared out the room for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded. Good to know. The walk felt like forever, but Evangeline figured it was just because her feet were hurting. Once they made it to the east wing though, it was practically the first room that they came upon, and Evangeline stepped away from Erian who indicated she would wait outside. Evangeline then knocked on the door lightly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard a quiet voice from the other end speak…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline entered, the door shutting behind her. The room was large, but not quite as big as hers and Din’s. A figure sat in front of the vanity, her back to Evangeline, but when she came in the figure stood immediately, bending into a slow bow. Evangeline studied her…Her lovely dress and veil…Like a traditional wedding almost, but she supposed since the girl wasn’t Mandalorian, no armor was required of her. What made her chest squeeze the most was how broken her face appeared – despite the respect attempting to hide it, the girl looked completely terrified. Young…And Evangeline wanted to vomit all over again. The girl said, “Your Grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline waved her hand, “You don’t have to…to bow, Myarianne. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up, her dark eyes wide. Evangeline approached her slowly, where she had her hands folded together, her back straight. She looked like she might have been raised in high society, her manners very well taught. Evangeline swallowed, “I wanted…I just wanted to come and see you. I know this might be very difficult.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl spoke smoothly, as if automatically, “It’s an honor to have been chosen – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline cut her off gently, “You don’t have to lie…I can feel it. And I’m not a Mandalorian…So whatever you say, I won’t see as an error.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence filtered in, and she noticed the way the girl’s mouth trembled in the slightest. Her eyes moved to Evangeline’s finally, making contact and Evangeline didn’t miss the way she glanced at her abdomen. The girl questioned her meekly, “Were you…Were you a bride for His Majesty? Bought, I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head quickly, “No…No, in fact he’s trying to get it all abolished. I’m sorry we weren’t able to do it quickly enough to save you from this…Or any of those other girls that might have come with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gestured to Evangeline’s stomach, “So he didn’t make you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Evangeline whispered, “He didn’t…But, I do know the pain of being an outsider on this planet. And the darkness is creates. I wish I could do something for you, other than offer my apologies…But I do hope that we can fix this so it doesn’t happen again, and maybe so you can find a way to leave if you wish. You shouldn’t be a prisoner. Not with someone you call a husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t miss the singular tear that slid down the girl’s face, though her expression didn’t change. As if she had become so used to masking pain. Evangeline was quick to step forward, wrapping her arms around the girl in an embrace, and she felt her tense, but soon relax…Returning the hug ever so slowly. Evangeline whispered in her ear, “If he hurts you…Please find a way to contact me…I will do what I can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the girl nod, but Evangeline pulled away when the door suddenly opened and Dria appeared in the entryway. Evangeline didn’t miss the way she instantly scowled at the sight of Evangeline and Erian appeared, as if she had tried to stop her from coming in. Dria snapped, “What are you doing in here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline ground her teeth, eyes narrowing on the woman…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Evangeline stated slowly, “Who are you speaking to in that way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dria looked taken aback, and Evangeline continued coldly, unable to hide her frustration towards the woman that was playing into such cruelty towards the poor girl that was being forced to be married after being purchased…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last I checked, I’m your queen,” It felt odd from her own mouth, but she wanted to anger Dria…Get under her skin…Force that look from her face, “I think you should address me as such.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw Dria poke her tongue into the side of her mouth, before she bowed her head…Clearly shaking with a sudden rage as she ground the words out, “Your Grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Evangeline approached, stepping around her to exit before she spoke to Dria again, in a quiet tone, “Be kind to her, or I won’t be to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then left, Erian moving quickly to follow her. When they were a few strides away, Erian murmured, “Permission to speak out of turn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Evangeline chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erian shook her head…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That woman is a bitch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Your</em> wife –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Choose your next words carefully,” Din turned his head just slightly under his helmet to look over at Julius where he stood near the throne. Guests were arriving…And Din had already taken his seat on the temporary throne for the reception hall. He stared at him under his helmet, waiting for him to go on and Julius gritted his teeth at him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your wife,” He repeated, lower this time, “Was just terribly disrespectful to Dria – she – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Din looked away back towards people who were wasting time mingling, “Honestly, I wouldn’t care if she broke your wife’s nose. In fact, I would be glad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julius huffed, like a toddler…That was all Din could compare him to. An annoying little brat who couldn’t get its way. Julius continued, “She might be crowned queen, but Dria is far older and more experienced, she deserves respect. As well as myself, I outrank you in experience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s head whipped to look at him and he leaned forward on the throne, “You’re being very confident. Your much more abled bodied son couldn’t beat me in a public challenge. When is the last time you’ve actually put on your armor to face someone, not just to come to some sort of party or political gathering? Experience means nothing if you can’t do anything to back it up, so shut up…And leave me alone. I don’t feel like dealing with you, or your family tonight, Julius, this wedding shouldn’t even be happening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julius growled, “Of course she has you convinced her ways are better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her ways?” Din countered, “You dumb fuck. This isn’t something a pacifist believes, it’s something any decent person would believe. And you might as well get comfortable with the idea of it changing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din leaned back, putting his arms on the armrests as she shook his head and went on, “I’m going to tell you a secret, if this was really like old Mandalore, I would have killed you already…Just like Tamas. So you should be careful with how many old traditions you want to bring back, because if you get yours, I get mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence, and when Din looked over, he noticed Evangeline approaching…Her black gown looking odd on her – a contrast from her usual bright colors. She was still beautiful…But it was strange to see her in such a way as she stopped at the bottom of the steps, staring at the two men. When Julius noticed her, he let out another childish huff, before stepping down the stairs and Din dared him mentally to brush past Evangeline – but he didn’t. Evangeline turned and watched him retreat back into the crowd of people…Before she climbed the stairs before him – and bowed her head slightly, causing Din to roll his eyes under his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be annoyed,” Evangeline sighed, “I’m supposed to if I approach you. Everyone is…The book says so, even our child will have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din sat forward again and held out his hand, and she took it, stepping closer. Her body hid the softness of the moment from the crowd, though they were too busy speaking to be worried about them. Din stared up at her and he questioned, “Why black?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline answered promptly, “This isn’t a time for celebratory colors…We’re mourning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din grimaced under his helmet, “Well, tell that to all of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shut her eyes a moment, before shaking her head, “You should have seen her…She’s terrified…She looks far too young. I…I think it’s terrible what they’re doing to her. I wish I could stop it – like the nexu – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t do anything foolish,” Din hissed, “This is a lot more delicate than that, and it won’t be as easily handled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked annoyed, “I’m not. What can I do? Put her on a ship? I can’t even leave the palace without the guards saying something or trying to stop me. Security risks and all that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you thought about this,” Din felt annoyance and concern rise. Sometimes he wished he understood what was going on in her head. How she thought these things up and then just acted on them…But he supposed he had done that with becoming the ruler of an entire planet. A way to save her, and a knee-jerk reaction to that way out. Evangeline said nothing, her eyes averting – and Din wanted to shake her sometimes. Make her understand. Din stood from the seat, and she looked up at him…eyes pained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the point of being anything royal if you don’t help people?” Evangeline murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Din couldn’t respond, because a voice boomed across the hall, “Everyone! It is my pleasure to welcome our bride and groom: Alexei of the Hurl Clan and his new bride, Myarianne!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was applause, though neither Din nor Evangeline clapped where they stood. Din watched as they two of them entered, their arms intertwined, and he didn’t miss the grin on Alexei’s face, while Myarianne kept her eyes casted downward, only glancing upward a few times. Evangeline spoke shakily beside him, “She hates it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone would,” Din swallowed, almost nervous he would have to hold her back or something. The couple approached them where they stood at the top of the steps, and when they reached them – both bowed towards them…But said nothing. Evangeline almost went to step forward, but Din took her arm keeping her back as the couple was turned away…Though Din didn’t miss how the woman’s eyes lingered on Evangeline as if searching for support of some kind. When they moved to join the joyous crowd, Din turned to look at her, muttering, “It’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it’s not,” Evangeline replied, looking tearful, “Don’t you get it? It will never be okay for her as long as she has to remain here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something told him Evangeline wasn’t just talking about the bride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He touched her face, careful against her soft skin…And her grey eyes were searching his helmet, though he didn’t know what she was looking for. Evangeline whispered, “What am I to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” He was confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She asked again, “What am I to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to process what exactly it was that she was saying. As if this entire thing had managed to unfasten something that was thought to be secure. Under his helmet, his eyes were narrowed…as if trying to read her the way she always did him, and he replied, tone hard, “You’re the person I love…My wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes kept darting away as if she couldn’t look at him directly all of a sudden and her voice cracked, “Am I replacement for what you lost? Me and the children…Is that why you’re so desperate to keep me alive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you asking me this?” Din answered sharply, “No, you’re not a replacement. I barely remember my family – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline interrupted, “But you feel the gap they left. I don’t want us to simply be something to fill that hole, because if I go…If I die, you…You don’t have permission to lose it and hurt all of these people. To become something you’re not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that?” Din questioned, “A killer? I’m already a killer, Evangeline. I’ve killed a lot of people. And I’ve even enjoyed it at times, despite how terrible you think that is – and if the universe decides it’s going to take you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He regretted the words, because she looked fearful. He exhaled slowly, hands shaking a bit as he told her, “It doesn’t matter…You’re not going to die anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” She insisted, her eyes turning pink at the edges, voice cracking and breaking, “You have to listen to me. Grogu and the baby will still be here, and I…Please don’t make me die knowing that you’re going to shatter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it,” Din snapped, feeling guilty but he felt panic rising and he couldn’t help it, “You told me you would stop talking about dying. You promised me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s voice came back just a frustrated, “I’m trying my best, but it’s kind of hard to shut up whenever you think your husband is going to destroy an entire planet in your absence and let his children watch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din took her wrist when she went to walk down the steps, but she yanked away, continuing to the crowd…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he could only watch her retreating back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline remained near the corner of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard, having to watch the bride pretend to be happy when people came to congratulate her. It reminded Evangeline the pain of people coming to congratulate her on her husband taking the throne and how much she wished she could tell them it was not joyous for her. People still came to her as well, mostly just to give their respect and to bow their heads and say hello, which Evangeline always smiled at them because it wasn’t their fault she was there. And to them – she was just their queen. They didn’t know the true turmoil that was brewing, and every time her eyes went to where Din sat, Hestia not far from him and Bo-Katan too…She rethought everything…Everything she thought she knew – because she had hoped if she did perish like all of those dreams made her think…She had hoped he would be okay. But the likelihood seemed slimmer each time she spoke to someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline pressed a hand to her abdomen, biting her lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Grace,” A familiar voice greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline turned, and it was Grett, much like before and holding a beverage. Evangeline smiled at him, greeting, “Hello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Funny running into you here,” He leaned against the nearby table, and put his free hand back against it, grinning at her before he looked up at the ceiling, “In your own home and all. So sorry my father thought it was polite to demand its use. See…I think Alexei was the son he never got, not even his child but his favorite nonetheless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grimaced, “I’m sorry…Does Alexei not have parents?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh he did,” Grett replied, “Everyone does. But they were killed for their armor some time ago, refused to stay on Mandalore under the rule of the Empire. He was sent back when they died and my parents raised him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, then, “Don’t get me wrong, I love him to death. He has been a brother to me, but jealousy runs a bit deep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded. She hoped there was nothing like that between the baby and Grogu. She hoped Grogu didn’t feel like an outsider because he was a foundling, and she hoped no one treat the baby as superior because of it. She certainly would not. Evangeline inhaled and then shrugged, “Well, look at the bright side. Less attention on you means you don’t have to do all this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped leaning against the table and pointed a finger, “You are correct, Your Grace. Spared me from an arranged wedding. The poor girl looks rather terrified, and I would be too if I was forced to marry into our clan. But…the time will come for all that I’m sure…Mother and Father want a legacy and I highly doubt my sister will participate in such foolishness. She’s much better at denying them than Alexei and I ever were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline smiled at that. Good for her. She noticed Grett pause, glancing at the throne and Evangeline did too, and she noticed Din watching causing her to nearly roll her eyes. Grett questioned her quietly, “Would you mind if I spoke with you privately? It’s just a bit hard to speak freely with…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded his head towards Din, and Evangeline felt a bit taken aback, but replied, “Oh…Alright, what about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This way,” He didn’t answer her question, and instead took her hand in his and they moved towards the back wall where a door was. Evangeline followed easily, her brows furrowed and head turned a bit to the side as they squeezed through people and eventually went through the door. It led into another portion of the hall that she supposed had been blocked off because the space wasn’t needed, but there were several empty tables and chair, and even silverware and plates. It was dark though, no lights lit except for the night ‘moon’ coming in through the giant windows. The door shut behind them, and Evangeline glanced around, until Grett moved around her, setting his drink on the table, but he kept his back turned to her. Her head tilted again…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a bit embarrassed,” He laughed, and turned to face her. “It’s very hard to speak to you alone with your husband…He watches you quite a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, and almost laughed as well, “He worries. I tend to get into things…Like the nexu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Grett stepped forward suddenly, and she blinked, her brows furrowing, “Your Grace, as I said, I’d like to speak freely. I thought what you did was a very honorable thing…Trying to free that creature. It’s not something you see often on a planet such as this. Showing up in bare feet to a brunch – I have to say, I was very…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trailed off, his eyes staring into hers and she felt perplexed when she realized how close he was to her. She questioned him, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really,” He whispered, and she jumped when he put a hand on her face, causing her back to stiffen at the contact, “Your Grace…I know this is overstepping many boundaries. But I’ve had you on my mind quite often. You…You saw through the façade of my family so easily, you try to do what is good. You’re kind, and I don’t think it’s appreciated by His Majesty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline spoke through a strangled voice, “No…He does appreciate me, Grett.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grett shook his head and insisted, “He doesn’t. The way he behaved about the nexu, if that had been me I would have freed it for you. I would have stood by your side against my mother and father and not let you have to be the one to storm away. And as I said, soon I am expected to find a bride –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She interrupted him, stepping back so that his hand was no longer touching her and she insisted, “Listen to me…You have been incredibly kind to me…You have treated me well in comparison to some other people here, but…I am married, and I love him more than anything and I’m carrying his child.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter to me,” Grett insisted, “I would raise it as my own if you only asked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head fervently, and he stepped forward again, this time taking hold of her, and she swallowed thickly, pushed against the side of one of the tables, several of the glasses falling over and clanking. His hands took her face, his body pressing to hers, painful against his armor as he continued, “If you would only say yes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flinched when he forced his mouth onto hers, kissing her hard and squeezing her face too tightly. She pushed at him, though he didn’t budge, her head held into place, as he reached down with his free hand, smoothing her abdomen and her mind felt disgust at the unsolicited touch on her unborn child. She was just about to scream to the best of her ability when Grett was suddenly removed, thrown back into one of the other tables, nearly landing completely on top of it. Glasses shattered against the floor. And Evangeline stood, her mouth agape as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes watered, and she looked over to see Din and Bo-Katan there, Bo-Katan having been the one to shove him off as she questioned him, “Ah Grett…Trying to force an affair like dear old dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din went forward immediately, taking Grett by the throat, and pushing him back into the surface of the table. Evangeline shot forward, taking his wrist as she insisted to him…His silent demeanor causing her more fear than if he had been screaming. She spoke to him in a whispered voice, “Love…Stop…Stop, he’s confused. He…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t say you led him on,” Din’s voice ground out icily, leaning forward to speak to Grett directly, “It amazes me how you people still mistake kindness for advances. And then you have the nerve to take my wife from my eyesight just so you can do something like this…You knew exactly what you were doing. What did you think was going to happen? She was going to accept your proposal right here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Grett ground out through gritted teeth, speaking past the hand on his throat, “You treat her like – an accessory.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din squeezed tighter and asked venomously, “How the fuck would you know how I treat her? From the very few interactions we’ve had? You wanna pretend your puppy love is real? It’s not. You’re a child captivated by the fact she showed you an ounce of attention that your parents don’t, and that she has a pretty face. Fuck you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din released his neck, stepping back…Much to Evangeline’s relief as she took his hand in her own to try and calm him. Grett laid there, gasping as Din finished, practically spitting under his helmet, “Touch her again and I’ll crush your throat next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” She breathed, and his head finally turned to her and she went on, “It was a misunderstanding, I think…I don’t sense anything evil…Or – Or like that man on the ship that night, he’s genuinely – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t give a fuck what he is,” Din replied coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline swallowed, looking at Bo-Katan as if pleading for help, but she only shook her head. Evangeline opened her mouth to speak again but…She was interrupted by something terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole room shook – not fiercely but like being in her home during thunderstorms. Suddenly, a bright light appeared through the windows – far off near the edge of the city…And Evangeline’s eyes widened, grey intermingling with the orange burst as she watched flames rise far off…A cloud of fire, and none of them hesitated to rush to the window…Including Grett who clawed his way off the table. She heard sounds in the room next door as they noticed as well, watching the fire rise and rise and rise…The walls quaking from the force, and Evangeline covered her mouth with her hand…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The dome,” Bo-Katan whispered in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if the explosion was meant to cause a gaping hole…And Evangeline looked over at Din’s helmet, terror on her face as everyone’s minds connected what was happening…What the explosion was, what the shaking and the fire was…What it meant for them. Din spoke…voice low and knowing, “Imps…They’re trying to get in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell,” Bo-Katan whispered, before speaking into some kind of com fiercely, “Get everyone to the east side of the city! We have an explosion, possible invasion – we don’t want them coming in any further!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt hot tears…Knowing, and knowing, and knowing who was leading them. Her heart raced, and suddenly…she felt something strange…It wasn’t painful, but it was sudden, a rush of what felt like wetness and Evangeline looked down, but was unable to see where her gown covered everything. Her mind caught on fire instantly though…Terror blooming and all she could think was <em>no – no – no – not now</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My love,” Evangeline croaked, but he didn’t look at her – he and Bo-Katan were barking orders into the same com, but Evangeline reached out quickly, one hand gripping her abdomen as the other grabbed his arm and she tugged harshly – mind acutely aware the city was being invaded by Imperials as fear held onto her like a vise…As well as shock making her mind melt into mush and she repeated, saying his name, despite the others being in the room, “Din!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head whipped around, and Evangeline swallowed thickly as he questioned, sounding frazzled by the impending doom, “<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…I…” She couldn’t get the words out, shutting her eyes a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, she managed to say…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think my water just broke.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Renaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter describes birthing and all that fun stuff. Also, there is some forced checking of dilation, so I kind of see this as potentially being triggering for someone!<br/>Please don't judge me, my medical knowledge comes from Grey's Anatomy. My master's is going to be in speech therapy, not doctoring people. But I did get my sister's help and she has been present for lots of births. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evangeline had not expected their bedroom to become a bunker of sorts for her, Grogu, her ladies, and Physician Rondu.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention Din, and Bo-Katan.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, she didn’t know what she wanted. The move from downstairs, through everyone readying for battle – changing so quickly from their attire and readying for a fight…Her head had spun, but also because Din had been so quick to get her upstairs. He had demanded Grogu be brought to them…Which made her feel glad to have him close and an eye on him but she also didn’t want him seeing all of what was happening to her – because she knew and she knew and <em>she knew</em>, she knew all these things, even if she couldn’t think straight…And suddenly they had been in the bedroom, they had changed her into a nightgown, and Physician Rondu had set out so much medical supplies on a rolling table he brought in, it almost made her unwell looking at it. She knew Din had been barking orders, but she figured she was in some sort of shock – able to see the bursts of light across the city as the fighting had begun far from them…But she knew if they didn’t stop the Imperials from entering, it would only draw closer and those short bursts of fire would be within the walls.</p><p> </p><p>She had been ignorant enough to believe those early contractions had been the worst of it – when they did decide to start after her water had broken. But it had been silly of her, a child’s wish that the small cramping be it, but it soon turned into a deep and low pain the longer they sat in that room…The more the ladies moved about, bringing in cold water that Evangeline refused, and she hated having Bo-Katan come in and out – because all she was trying to do was convince Din to leave her to assist in the fighting…To do what a ruler was meant to do, but he wouldn’t leave her. And Evangeline was grateful for it in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Grogu had been watching confused…Particularly when the pain had worsened.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could hardly sit still, moving to the edge of the bed and she knew she had so much longer to go before it was over. It had only just begun after all – and their city was under attack, and she had spoken so little to anyone in the room, despite her ladies constantly asking if she needed something. Din hovered, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe…No tears had come yet, the contractions still bearable for her to bite through and she still sat on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead…Almost scared to move…As if it would invite more.</p><p> </p><p>Her ladies stood near the door, waiting for orders and Physician Rondu had stepped out just a moment, Bo-Katan nearby, and Grogu standing in his cradle…Watching everyone. A particularly bright flash filled the room and Evangeline looked towards the giant windows, before whispering under her breath, “Maker…”</p><p> </p><p>She shut her eyes, running shaky fingers through her hair that had become damp with sweat in the past hour or so they had been loitering in the bedroom and the fighting had become more intense she was sure…She prayed and hoped for someone to tell them that the Imperials had been pushed back, but no word came for something like that. Slowly sucking the hope from her that their child would be born safely and that she would survive it…Maybe they would come in, stab her to death – take her baby. Maybe not even it would survive, or Grogu, or Din. Her shoulders shook and Din made no move to touch her where he stood above her and she made no move to touch him…She didn’t want to touch anyone at the moment, her body unsteady where she then gripped the edge of the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan’s head turned to the window, then to Din…And she stepped closer…</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me,” It was the thousandth time she had tried to convince him…Almost pleading, “They need someone to lead them…If the Imperials get into the city – “</p><p> </p><p>Din cut her off sharply, and she imagined him glaring under the helmet, but Evangeline could hardly focus, her heart racing…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what they need,” Din answered coldly, “What makes you think I would be of any use to them anyway? I wasn’t trained to lead an army to battle.”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan ground the words through her teeth, “You have a duty to lead your people and protect your city.”</p><p> </p><p>Din stepped towards her, snapping, “My duty is to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked up, at the way he was looming, as if he was about ready to choke the life out of the woman. She could hear in his voice he was getting to that edge of absolutely losing it. All of these plans he had come up with for a safe delivery had gone up in flames, and of course the baby would decide it was a good idea to make its grand appearance when they were literally trapped inside of a domed city with Imperials banging down their door. Evangeline stared at him a long time, noticing how Marzia and Erian were staring at the floor…Averting their eyes. Evangeline whispered to the man…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>It was small…And she had spent so much time fretting over giving birth alone, but at this point – she just wanted to survive the damn thing, and she just wanted their child to as well. She continued to grip the edge of the bed, and Din’s head turned in her direction and she insisted again, “I’ll be okay…I have my ladies, and Physician Rondu…And clearly things are moving along at a good pace.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked rapidly at the statement…They definitely were moving along…Quickly gaining painful traction and the space between contractions shortening significantly from when her water first broke. She wanted to comfort him, make him feel better, tell him everything was going to be okay – but she was so fucking scared, she could hardly breathe, and her body was already hurting…And it already felt weak and she wondered how she was going to push this human being out of herself…</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t strong enough.</p><p> </p><p>Never had been. Maybe she had never had a chance.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Din growled in response, looking down at her through the T over his face and she wished she could see his eyes, “I’m not leaving. I told you, you weren’t doing this alone. They can figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan stepped even closer and gritted her words from her mouth, “And what happens when they get in? When they get to the palace and they get what they want, huh? You and I both know they’re not here to take this city, they’re here to take your wife and your foundling. And if they get in, they’ll do exactly that.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline flinched at Din’s response, “Shut. <em>Up</em>. Why don’t you go fight and lead them if that’s what you wanted in the first place? I’ll even give you the darksaber. But there is no way in hell I’m leaving her and the kid here alone when Gideon could be –”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Evangeline felt a growing pain that instantly turned more intense…Far worse it felt than the others, and her hand shot out and grabbed hold of Din’s gloved one, and she used her other hand to cover her mouth, doubling over. He turned quickly to face her, and she let out a small sound behind her palm as he moved to kneel in front of her and the bed. She shut her eyes and she begged past the muffled impedance, “Please…get out…Make them go for a minute…Please...”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s head whipped towards them and he ordered harshly, “Go, get out, now.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls scurried to leave, but Bo-Katan hesitated a moment before finally leaving as well. The moment the door shut, Evangeline saw Din rip his helmet off, and she let out a sob, pain still causing her body to sit tensed as his hands went to her face and he told her, “Breathe, Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am</em>,” Evangeline cried, tears flowing as she whimpered and leaned forward, and he moved up a bit as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking hold of his hand and squeezing. She inhaled shakily as the pain continued in her lower back…As if someone was twisting a blade round and round as the contraction went on. Her free hand grabbed for anything to hold onto, before her arm wrapped around him, burying her face even more in the soft fabric around his neck, and she felt his chin on her head as he nodded, turning to cradle the back of her skull with the hand she wasn’t practically breaking under her hold…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline tried to take in a breath, but it felt as if the wind was being knocked out of her, “Din, help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” He sounded lost, and she felt guilty for asking, but she didn’t know what else to say and he went on…and his voice seemed like he thought he was the most useless person in the universe, “Evangeline, I would…I would if I could, I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>She knew it was only going to get worse from here, and she heard Grogu let out a cry behind her and she whipped her head, face teary and pink as she looked at him…He appeared worried and confused and Evangeline tried to force the words out, “I’m okay…It’s fine, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>She bit the inside of her mouth, looking back towards Din who had started to rub her thigh comfortingly. She could feel the contraction subsiding, because she was suddenly able to draw in air again, the sharp blinding pain dissipating for just a moment. She shook her head towards Din where he was kneeling and she croaked, “I’m sorry – I’m sorry, I’m trying not to cry in front of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking cry if you need to,” Din ordered, leaning upward and standing halfway before pressing his lips to her cheek repeatedly, holding the other side of her face with a firm grip, “Scream and punch people if that helps.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed weakly, but it came out kind of like a sob as she managed, “When they say it hurts, they’re not joking...And we’ve barely started…”</p><p> </p><p>Din started moving before she could think, pressing a pillow into her arms, before turning her on the bed to face the other direction. She was too weak to protest as he guided her to lean forward and she felt his hands press to her lower back like he had done before, beginning to knead into the skin there…Pushing hard. Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut, trying to relax into the pushing of his hands…but she tensed when she heard another distant explosion and she was reminded of what was happening just at the edge of the city. Her mind whirled with unsated panic, clouded by everything in her body turning against her so that her child could be born.</p><p> </p><p>“Din,” She managed to say, burying her face in the pillow, “You need to help them.”</p><p> </p><p>He was quick to counter, “Stop. Don’t start agreeing with Bo-Katan. I need to stay here with you, you need me more. Grogu needs me more and our kid needs me more. They can figure it out, they’re all trained –“</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline cut in, biting her lip when he pressed into one of the more painful spots of her back, “They need someone to lead them…To at least see you there. I know you’re scared for us, but I have the doctor here, and Marzia and Erian. And Grogu. Plus…This kind of stuff takes hours, just go…I’ll still be in labor by the time you get back.”</p><p> </p><p>As horrible as that sounded…As scared as she was being alone, she understood Bo-Katan’s words. If they got into the city, it was all over. Evangeline sat up, and Din attempted to get her to lay back down, but she turned to face him, kneeling on her knees as she stood to face him where he was standing, murmuring to him, “I won’t have it without you, I promise. Just go…and help for now. We can send someone to find you when it’s time to push.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline…” Din was looking down at her, and his dark eyes appeared as if they were pleading. She felt bad asking this of him…But they had to compartmentalize.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head vehemently, “They said first babies take forever, right? We have time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just that,” Din replied, “You’re hurting…You’re in pain, I don’t want you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline smiled, but it was more like a grimace as she tilted her head and whispered, “It’s going to hurt every step of the way…It’s just going to. But I’ll…I’ll make sure I’m strong enough, alright? I’ll be okay. And you’ll come back to us. It’ll all be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her mouth to his, and he returned the kiss – though it only lasted a moment before another pain bloomed and Evangeline pulled back, face pulling and she leaned forward again, this time on her knees and she pressed her forehead to his beskar chest, ignoring the way it was uncomfortable as she took his hand again and he allowed her to squeeze tightly. Tears formed once more, and Evangeline forced an inhale and exhale like Physician Rondu had taught her, but it was hard. Din’s lips moved to the top of her head as another cry escaped her, quiet and restrained…followed by a whimper and she spoke shakily through the contraction…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about Grett,” She apologized tearily, “I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Din ordered, smoothing her hair as she squeezed his other hand tighter and tighter the longer the pain kept hold of her, and he went on, “I’m not worried about that right now, not at all. It wasn’t your fault. You trusted that he was your friend. He took it another way, and I’m not…I’m not thinking about that right now, I’m thinking about you and the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat slowly, unable to stay on her knees any longer as she pushed her hand into her abdomen and she looked up, tears streaking her face, the same stabbing pain returning, “Why did it have to happen tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Din looked as if he didn’t have an answer. Neither of them, as he leaned down and kissed her again, and again, and again. Pulling back and coming in, as if trying to distract her, but she dug her nails into the palms of her hands enough that she knew she was cutting skin, trying to keep her cries at bay as he continued to move his mouth against hers. She breathed into the kiss weakly, “It’s scared.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused kissing her, his forehead pressed to hers, and he asked, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Evangeline shook her head, her eyes squeezing closed.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the pain subside again. The contractions every few minutes were making her exhausted, as she slowly moved to lean against the headboard and pillows, unable to sit up any longer. Din assisted her in doing so, his hand smoothing over her stomach a few times, coming to kiss her again…As if it was the only thing he thought he could do to help her, and truthfully it did…Just having him there as a distraction as he helped her pulled the blankets over herself. She held her eyes shut tightly, even as he spoke into her ear…</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed, “You’re looking for an excuse, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” He pleaded quietly, “Please…tell me to stay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, her eyes opened and she looked over at him, her own eyes pleading, “Come back to me…Before the baby comes. That’s all I need. The rest I can do…I can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know if she could. But she wanted to comfort him. He carded his hands through her hair, his eyes darting to Grogu. She could see the fear behind his irises, how afraid he was to lose all three of them. She felt so tired already, but she forced herself to smile when his gaze returned to where she was laying.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re one, right?” Evangeline questioned, sounding hopeful, “Whether we’re together or apart.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw his throat visibly bob up and down as he swallowed thickly at the statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Din nodded, “We are.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Din could count on one hand the hardest things he ever had to do.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Evangeline behind to go defend their damned city was one of them.</p><p> </p><p>If it wouldn’t endanger Evangeline and the children…Honestly, he would let it all burn. Mostly because of how they had all treated her since their arrival. Even if some had been kind, he struggled to differentiate in that moment as he walked out of the palace where Bo-Katan was waiting with a jet pack…His own already on his shoulders and preparing for flight. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to turn around…To go back to her. Not to leave her behind to go fight, but Bo-Katan had been right…If the Imperials got into the city, they were all dead. Or captured. Gideon’s men would kill him, they would take his children and they would take Evangeline and force them into a life of servitude. Din figured, even if he died, he would find a way to come back just to make Gideon’s life Hell.</p><p> </p><p>They had come there for a safe birth, but it seemed Evangeline’s dreams were harder to outrun than he had realized.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was in earshot of Bo-Katan he called to her, “We’re going so I can direct our people. Then I’m leaving, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take what I can get at this point,” She shook her head and sighed before putting her helmet on her head, “You do realize women give birth alone every day?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize I don’t give a shit?” Din snapped in response, “I’m coming back for her. End of story. Now let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them shot into the air simultaneously, and he heard the wind howling through his helmet as they headed straight for where the orange and red flashes were coming from in the distance…And from up high he could see the extent of the damage that had been done to the side of the dome. A giant hole had been blown into it, allowing storm troopers to rush inside. Lucky for them, it seemed they hadn’t brought anything other than the ships they had come in on, but Din imagined they were limited on their resources…Their cruiser now under Bo-Katan’s control. But there was a lot of white armor down there, and Din knew Mandalorians were limited as well…It was a fight between two dying creeds.</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan pointed to one area in particular and Din followed her down. It seemed to be where a blockade had set themselves up, speeders being used as makeshift walls to hide behind and fire. Din stumbled when he landed a bit, not used to flying with the jet pack in some time. Din noticed Reeves who turned and looked at them, and it had been some time since he had seen her…Not since they had landed what felt like forever ago. She rushed over, her helmet covering her face as she told them…</p><p> </p><p>“We’re keeping them back,” She reported, “But they’re trying their best to break through. It’s…it’s a shit show. It’s like they came in with no plan, just to rush us.”</p><p> </p><p>That was…strange. Strange for Imperials Din supposed, mostly because they had always been such an organized presence in the galaxy. That was their entire goal…To establish order, and it was more of a rebel strategy from before the fall of the Emperor to just rush in with guns shooting and hope for the best. Din moved towards the speeders, peering over where white armor was poking around buildings to shoot, then ducking away. Mandalorians flew in the air with their packs, while some ran on the ground. Honestly, they seemed to be handling it just fine, and it felt a waste to leave Evangeline in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Reeves questioned, “What took you so long?”</p><p> </p><p>Din didn’t get the chance to respond before Bo-Katan answered, “Evangeline is in labor.”</p><p> </p><p>Reeves’ voice replied, sounding taken aback, “Oh shit…Some timing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Din agreed, under his breath and moving forward, “Are there people taking the sides? They’re not going to just come in straight, they’re going to be looking for back streets to cut through and get to the palace. They’re not here to take the city, they’re here for Evangeline and Grogu.”</p><p> </p><p>Reeves answered, voice raised over the blasters firing, “We’ve got people on either side to keep them from squeezing through, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t be dressed as Imperials,” Bo-Katan added, “Too conspicuous. Probably something dark, I’m sure that’s why they chose night to come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Reeves replied, “They’re using heat detectors.”</p><p> </p><p>Din felt some relief at that knowledge, and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could there was a loud explosion, and a rush of heat knocking all of them to the ground as the concrete shook beneath them. Din groaned, his helmet smacking it, causing him to nearly bite clean through his tongue. He lifted his head, turning to look at the flames close by and when he peered around one of the speeders that had been thrown by the blast, he saw an AT-ST making its way in, firing. Din groaned…annoyed he had thought they were only dealing with ground troops as he stumbled his way to his feet, pulling out his blaster from his hip.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed the blood that had been filling his mouth from his tongue and the two ladies looked at him. He nodded and ordered, “We’ll go for the legs.”</p><p> </p><p>They all flew into the air, and Din hoped that they didn’t have anything else up their sleeves, because he really didn’t want to try to take down a ton of these. The one on Sorgan had been hard enough…Of course then it had been him and Cara…And just a bunch of villagers. Most of which had never shot in their lives. They all landed, and the moment they did, Din fired his line in the AT-ST’s path, Reeves quickly taking hold and securing it to a large piece of concrete debris, Din doing the same on his side. Bo-Katan then fired her own line, beginning to use her pack to fly around the machine, wrapping its legs up into it.</p><p> </p><p>Compared to Sorgan, it was a relatively easy take down, the machine plummeting to the dust in a matter of seconds after they had landed. Din watched as Reeves pulled out the pilot, shooting him dead and leaving him limp beside his destroyed AT-ST. Din looked at Bo-Katan and she shrugged, “Took down plenty of these during the Purge.”</p><p> </p><p>Din nodded, jolting when a blast slammed into his beskar. He whirled around, firing at a trooper that had tried to approach from behind, dropping him easily. Their armor seemed so stupid sometimes, and looking around – Din wondered how remnants had so many soldiers…And how many Gideon was willing to lose just to take Grogu and Evangeline…When they already had so little resources left and they were being dropped left and right.</p><p> </p><p>There was this moment he noticed, where a few of the Mandalorians around them had paused and he glanced around curiously, before Bo-Katan came towards him. He nearly stepped back from her as she ordered him, “The darksaber, ignite it…It’ll rally them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like they’re plenty rallied,” Din answered, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it,” Bo-Katan ordered, “Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Din all but rolled his eyes under his helmet, but he did as he was told, hesitantly reaching into his belt, and pulling out the weapon. He ignited it, the familiar whirling sound able to be heard over the firing in the distance and he looked over, noticing their armor pointedly staring at him. Din stood there, shoulders squared as he looked around at all of them, and Bo-Katan shouted at them, “Your Mand’alor is here! Now defend your planet!”</p><p> </p><p>They had already been doing so…But Din knew – this was all for show, and the Mandalorians listened, running even further into the fray. Din looked over at her, eyes narrowed under his helmet as he held the darksaber, and he told her lowly, “Just take the damned sword.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Bo-Katan shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re going to lead them.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The contractions were about five minutes apart.</p><p> </p><p>And Evangeline was convinced she was dying.</p><p> </p><p>Physician Rondu had told her she was halfway there some time ago…Din had been gone for a little over an hour, but it felt like a lifetime, and her ladies had her turned to her side, Marzia pressing a palm to her back while Erian held her hand. What she wanted most was Din though where she laid – trying not to look at Grogu…Because every time she did, he looked terrified. She wished she could explain it to him, and make him understand, or not have him in the room at all. But because of the attack – Din had wanted them kept in one place and she could hardly breathe, trying to bite back her cries for the child’s benefit. Instead tears pooled down her face as one particular contraction hit, and she shut her eyes, letting out a quiet sob, turning her head to bury it in the pillow. Erian pushed her hair back and said, “Ma’am, don’t bury your face. It’ll make it harder for you to use the breathing techniques.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not working,” Evangeline lifted her head and croaked the words out through her tears, “They’re useless.”</p><p> </p><p>She went to push herself upward, she could hardly lie still – nearly writhing in pain as Physician Rondu came forward to stop her, trying to order her gently, “Your Grace, you need to lie down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” Evangeline inhaled, pressing a palm into her stomach, “I can’t…I can’t lie down anymore, please just let me sit for a minute. I…It hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Which was no secret, but she didn’t know how else to describe it. They were lasting about forty-five seconds, but it felt more like twenty minutes of pain before she finally felt that one pass and she exhaled, pushing her hand into her face, sweat on her brow. She quickly tried to brush the tears away, embarrassed, though she didn’t think it was the time to feel as such. Marzia rubbed her arm gently, “You’re doing very well.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t feel like it,” Evangeline’s voice cracked, “I feel like I’m dying.”</p><p> </p><p>Physician Rondu nodded, “Most do. But you’re doing fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She wished she hadn’t told Din to go, but she knew why he needed to. It wasn’t that they weren’t being kind to her, they were being incredibly gentle and soft with her, but she wanted him. She just wanted him to be there. Physician Rondu turned his attention to the girls and he ordered, “Ladies, go get us some warm water from the kitchen please.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls nodded eagerly, obviously willing to do anything helpful as they both jumped from the bed and went straight to the door, close it behind them. Evangeline looked over at Grogu, who was still watching, eyes wide and teary and she wished she could hold him – make him feel better. She forced a small smile and she spoke gently towards him, “It’s okay…We’ll be done in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby only cooed sadly and Evangeline bit her bottom lip, turning to look at Physician Rondu. He suggested, gesturing to the pillows, “Why don’t you lie back and I’ll check you again? See if we’ve made anymore progress so we know when to send for His Majesty on the front.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline nodded in agreement, moving against the pillows at the headboard and lying back, spreading her legs. Physician Rondu reached under her gown, and she felt the familiar pressure of his fingers as he checked her. She watched his face, his usual expression there, before his brows furrowed…and she felt him feel further, causing her face to contort into discomfort a bit…Feeling concern rise as she tried to process the expression he was making. She opened her mouth to question him as to what was wrong, her chest immediately stuttering – her heart stopping and starting again as she tried to imagine everything under the dome of their city but then –</p><p> </p><p>But then – but then – but then –</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my. Looks like we arrived just in time.”</p><p> </p><p>There was this moment, Evangeline thought she was in one of her nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>She had experienced them before, weighing down on her like someone dropping Din’s cloak on her shoulders and shackling it to weights. She wanted to look and say and feel, but she couldn’t – as Physician Rondu pulled back from her. His concern turned to confusion and she wished she could tell him what that voice was…What it meant for them – and him – and her family. The absolute torture it induced and the nightmares it fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p>Physician Rondu stood from the bed, turning to face the two figures that had invited themselves into the room…He moved a bit further from her, going to stand at the foot of the bed and Evangeline opened her mouth – sitting up straight and closing her legs, pulling her nightgown down as a croak escaped the back of her throat – eyes wide and teary again. She wanted to scream…Scream for Marzia and Erian to go and get help for them – but nothing escaped her. She couldn’t even draw air in.</p><p> </p><p>Gideon…Followed by Pershing.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” Evangeline managed to whimper out, going to reach for the doctor, but before she could – Gideon reached into his belt pulling out his blaster. She didn’t even get time to scream before he fired it – the blast slamming into Physician Rondu’s chest and sending him sprawling…His body falling limply to the ground and his eyes staring empty at the ceiling where he laid beside the bed. Gideon gestured to the body, looking at Pershing who moved forward…Skittish but obeying and he took the physician by the ankles, dragging him away toward the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t even know she was hyperventilating, until Gideon was walking towards her, the blaster lowered to his side. She was relieved when he stopped a few feet from where she sat, one leg off the edge of the bed…Her face pale and eyes wide…Silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she gripped the blankets. Gideon’s eyes went to Grogu and she wanted to smack him in the face for even daring to look at him as he hummed, “Lucky me, finding you both in one place…Not to mention the bundle of joy on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Pershing reentered, the door left at just a crack as he did. Evangeline finally found her tongue, shaking her head back and forth, “Please…please don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet Evangeline,” Gideon looked amused, “You didn’t think I was gone forever, did you? See, that’s all the no killing rule is good for, <em>Your Grace</em>. It just brings your ghosts back in the end…And when I heard Mandalore finally got its new ruler – well…I knew exactly where to find you.”</p><p> </p><p>He got closer, a hand reaching out and when he reached for her abdomen, Evangeline lashed out – shoving his hand away and she went to slap him across the face, only for her wrist to be grabbed. He squeezed tightly, before releasing and snagging her hair, yanking it back and she cried out…Grabbing the hand in her hair to try to alleviate some of the pain. Gideon spoke lowly, as if mocking, “Maybe I’ll even get two seers out of this deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was crying, but she managed to spit out…</p><p> </p><p>“If you touch my baby, I’ll kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gideon scoffed, but released her hair nonetheless, moving away. With his back turned, and Pershing standing awkwardly a few feet away…Gideon spoke to her, “I don’t think you have it in you to kill anyone, Miss Evangeline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then <em>he</em> will,” Evangeline hissed, “And you know it…Because I felt it that day on your cruiser. He scares you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gideon turned to face her, his face suddenly not amused. Evangeline’s eyes darted to the cracked door when she saw movement behind the two men. Both Marzia and Erian’s faces were peeking in and she pleaded silently for them not to try and enter…Tried to convey danger and surely they saw the physician’s body out in the hall where Pershing had drug it moments before. Her heart raced and raced and raced, and she stared until they disappeared and she almost let out a sigh of relief…maybe they would go get help but then…she realized she had missed the words Gideon had been saying –</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you understand,” Gideon said coldly, “With you and those children under my thumb, I have control of your husband. And with that I have control of Mandalore. See how these things work? I wasn’t just trying to be creative when I forced the two of you to wed. I knew precisely what I was doing. He needed something more to care about…Something more to <em>kill</em> for.”</p><p> </p><p>Gideon then grinned, “And we all know he would kill for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline was breathing far too quickly, before she replied, “He would find us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he’ll find his demise,” Gideon snapped.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked at Pershing and ordered bluntly, “Check her, see how long we have to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brain only took a moment to catch up with what the order meant exactly and Pershing moved towards her, the baby crying from his cradle and she looked at him…Shaking her head before finding Pershing once more. When he got close enough, he took hold of her leg that was hanging off the edge of the bed – and Evangeline immediately starting thrashing and kicking, trying to get him away as she screamed, “Don’t touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please…just…” Pershing struggled with her, voice quiet and it almost seemed apologetic like that day he had performed her scan. She didn’t care, he was still an Imperial and he was still helping Gideon and trying to touch her and her baby. Evangeline screamed, this time no words, just shrill and frightened before Gideon was suddenly beside her. He took her ankle, and the hot end of the blaster that had been used to shoot Rondu was pressed to the bottom of her foot…Causing her to cry out, her scream turning into a pained sob as he pulled it away and took her by her hair again, more sobs escaping her as she shut her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay. Still,” He ground the words out.</p><p> </p><p>He threw her back, and Evangeline hit the pillows, lying still as she stared up at the ceiling. Pershing was silent, as she felt him push her nightgown up – afraid to move as her chest quaked and her foot burned painfully…She gripped the sheets when she felt his fingers, shutting her eyes as she tensed instinctively at the intrusion. She felt not malice from him…No evil like Gideon – but it wasn’t what she wanted, and she felt violated. Like all of her autonomy had been ripped from her. Similarly to Rondu, she felt him push deeper – and Evangeline cringed, a bit of pain blooming until she realized she was about to have another contraction. He pulled away, and Evangeline whimpered as he assisted her in pulling her nightgown back down, his hands gentle in doing so and Evangeline immediately curled into herself, pain shooting through her from the contraction and she bit her lower lip to stay silent, trembling heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Pershing took her wrist and said, “Breathe deeply.”</p><p> </p><p>She yanked her wrist away from him, letting out a cry, that same stabbing feeling traveling through her back. When she opened her eyes, Gideon was watching, and he approached as he questioned Pershing, “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than halfway,” Pershing replied, “I would say about seven centimeters. But…sir…”</p><p> </p><p>The pause. Evangeline opened her mouth, and despite the pain she was able to process the look on his face. A similar concern that Rondu had been wearing. She felt sick – wondering what else could be going wrong as she shook her head and managed to gasp out through her tears, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Pershing glanced at her, and his eyes appeared sorry, as he turned to look back at Gideon, explaining, “There’s face presentation.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t know what that meant, but her mind raced with possible dangers that could mean. Gideon didn’t seem to know what that meant either as he snapped to Pershing, “The hell does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means instead of the top of the child’s head coming first, it’s the child’s face,” Pershing explained and Evangeline pressed her hands to her face, another wave of pain arriving as she was trying to process the information…Causing her to shoot up, gasping and shaking. Pershing reached out and took her arms, before he went on, telling Gideon, but his attention having turned to her, “It means…If she pushes while the child is like this, there’s the potential of neck hyperextension which could result in the baby’s death.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline looked at him, hair falling in her face as she questioned shakily, “Can you fix it?”</p><p> </p><p>She was pleading. She didn’t care if he was an Imperial, in that moment he was the only doctor there, and Grogu was crying…And she couldn’t think as her eyes begged him…She was willing to grovel at this point – the pain absolutely blinding her. Pershing cleared his throat and he told her, “I could perform a c-section, but…We don’t have anything we would need, besides these tools that your physician placed out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we don’t,” Gideon stated bluntly and she turned to him with horrified eyes, “We know the girl is a seer, the child would simply be a betting game. If you cut her here, she dies. I want her alive, I don’t care about the child.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Evangeline sobbed, “No, please…Please, don’t do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Gideon ignored her, and Evangeline screamed, “I won’t push then! I’ll die too if I have to!”</p><p> </p><p>Gideon whirled towards her, his eyes looking crazier than she had ever seen them, her face grabbed harshly and Pershing released the hold he had on her arms. She looked up at him, vision blurry…And Gideon laughed darkly, “Miss Evangeline, you know so little about birth.”</p><p> </p><p>She cringed when his hand found her inner thigh and squeezed, causing her chest to quake as he explained, “You’re going to <em>have</em> to push. It’ll get to the point you won’t be able to fight it anymore. Your body will betray you, and it’ll kill your own child to survive. Just as it betrayed you in conceiving it.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face was released and he removed his hand from her thigh as he stood straight and went on, “I always found the process of childbirth fascinating. How painful it is, and yet as soon as the child exists…The mother’s first instinct is to care about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline managed to say unevenly, “Of course you wouldn’t understand a concept such as that. Monsters don’t feel…They take and take, and I swear, I won’t push. If my baby dies, I’m dying too. And you can go hunting for a new seer.”</p><p> </p><p>Gideon tilted his head, “And where would that leave your husband? Your foundling?”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt her chest tighten as she looked at Grogu in his cradle. She bit down on her lip, hard enough to taste a tinge of blood, but not much. Her head shook slowly, eyes shutting as she turned back to glare at him. She took in air through her nose, and tensed as she felt the pain returning…the pressure and the cramping and she let out a cry, curling inward. She felt Pershing try to take her hand – maybe he had really been a good doctor in a past life, but she yanked away…Her burned foot kicking outward and she ignored the pain when she kicked his thigh, pushing herself further into the headboard…Letting out a slow breath, trying to remember the useless breathing in that moment. More sobs wracked her, as she tried to stifle them in front of the Imperials…Particularly due to the smug look on Gideon’s face as he watched her agony.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Evangeline,” Pershing tried, “Let me help you –“</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you!” She shouted, her vision blurring at the edges from the contraction as her mouth opened and she screamed, feeling as if she was going to vomit from the blinding pain. She heard Gideon tsk, but she could barely hear it from the blood rushing through her ears…Deafening her to the world around her. She just wanted Din there, she wanted him there and she didn’t want to be alone with them. She wanted Grogu safe, she didn’t want their baby to die…There was so much that was going wrong…Not to mention the explosions in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>After Gideon tsked he commented, “I didn’t take you as one to speak that way. Seems the Mandalorian culture is rubbing off.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline swallowed thickly…Trembling as her hair stuck to her forehead from sweat…</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Evangeline bit out, “This is all me.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>It was concerning how easily they had pushed them back.</p><p> </p><p>Extremely concerning.</p><p> </p><p>Din didn’t know why, but it felt wrong somehow. It hadn’t been very difficult at all really, and he swallowed down every piece of him that said he needed to return back to the palace – because they would send for someone when it was time. He kept reminding himself – they would send someone. But the longer they were there, the simpler things were in backing the Imperial troops from the dome…Not completely out but nearing it…Din felt more and more like this wasn’t really it. There was another shoe that was going to drop.</p><p> </p><p>Blasters continued in the background as Din looked at Bo-Katan. Reeves had gone off Maker knows where. Bo-Katan was breathing heavily under her helmet and so was he, exhausted from the fighting, but he figured he had definitely endured more tiring experiences in his life. He voiced his concerns, “This doesn’t feel right.”</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan was quiet a long moment…</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I hate to admit it,” Bo-Katan hummed over the blasts, “I agree…It’s almost too easy. Usually, the assholes would be biting at our ankles with their limbs missing, but they’re dropping like flies. I mean I know the Empire is in shambles now but…I expected something closer to the Purge.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to question her as to what she thought was happening, but he saw a white streak and Din fired quickly, dropping the random trooper where he stood. He looked over at her and pressed, “See?”</p><p> </p><p>She only shook her head in response. All Din could smell was the dust from the rubble and the smoke from the blasters and explosions going off. Din scanned the Mandalorians that were continuing to fight around them, as he held the darksaber in one hand and his blaster in the other. He preferred his blaster, but he kept the darksaber ignited per Bo-Katan’s request to inspire their warriors, and it seemed it had just by the sight of it. He supposed the stories supported the mindset, there was nothing special about the laser sword itself. On all accounts, it was just the same as Ahsoka’s, it was the story that made it worth anything. He considered that its destruction might be better for everyone…But he did not do so where he held it tightly.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed Grett amongst the warriors, and Din wondered if it was wrong that he wouldn’t care if he died out there. Bo-Katan would probably think so, Evangeline certainly would. He wasn’t a bad fighter, but Din had still managed to beat him, but now he wondered if Grett had even tried his hardest. Still, he was irrelevant. In every sense of the word, he meant nothing. He was nothing. And Din wondered when he had developed such a superiority complex. Maybe just when it came to Evangeline. And he hoped she wasn’t suffering too badly…</p><p> </p><p>“I know they came for Evangeline and Grogu,” Din muttered under his breath, “But why aren’t they fighting harder? And where the fuck is Gideon if he sent these guys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they have a ship waiting above the planet,” Bo-Katan answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What, another cruiser?” Din questioned, raising an eyebrow under his helmet, “Like those are readily available anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something small…” Bo-Katan suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“And where are their TIEs?” Din added offhandedly, looking into the sky. Nothing. Nothing…Just the ground troops and that one machine they had dealt with. He opened his mouth as if to go on, but he heard the sound of a pack behind them and both he and Bo-Katan whirled to see Reeves landing just a few feet away. Din watched as she rushed forward, appearing out of breath as she stopped in front of them…</p><p> </p><p>Bo-Katan stepped forward, and Din wondered why she sounded so worried as she asked, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Reeves’ voice was different. Not the usual calm and collected version that Din had found familiar. Instead it was urgent, the woman’s back straightening as her helmet turned to both Din and then to Bo-Katan and she began to explain quickly…</p><p> </p><p>“One of your wife’s ladies just came to the front,” Reeves explained, “She said…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused…then finished.</p><p> </p><p>“She said there are two men in your wife’s room with her…And that they killed the physician.”</p><p> </p><p>Din couldn’t say anything – until…</p><p> </p><p>He immediately broke into a sprint, his pack erupting behind him and he heard Bo-Katan’s do the same as she came to follow. His mind rushed…And he figured Bo-Katan knew what he was thinking, because he certainly had an idea of who it was in that bedroom. That the forward march had been nothing but a distraction…Maybe they had come in from the sides, maybe the back – he didn’t know and he didn’t care he just –</p><p> </p><p>Knew they were royally fucked.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>There was quite a bit of time spent in uncomfortable silence. Gideon pacing, and Pershing trying to comfort her, besides her kicking him away over and over. The only time much sound was made was when Grogu cooed and reached for her or when she was having a contraction and crying. She could tell they were getting closer together…Could tell the pressure was getting worse, and the pain, and the burning. And she almost wished she would die. Knowing she was just getting closer and closer to killing her own child. Explosions continued, and every time the room would light up with orange, Grogu would make an amazed sound.</p><p> </p><p>Her toes curled as another contraction hit…And it had gotten to the point she couldn’t hold back her screams of pain any longer. She felt sick when the men would stare, just watching – and Gideon’s expression was still as smug as ever in response to her pain. As if he was getting off on the fact she felt like she was being torn apart. She tried not to pay him any attention. Tried not to look at him, and after the contraction faded, Pershing pushed her back to lay her down once more…Checking her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Gideon questioned, stepping towards him and Evangeline looked at the ceiling, taking in ragged breaths, soaked with sweat as she ignored Pershing touching her.</p><p> </p><p>Pershing replied, “It’s nearly time. She’ll need to start pushing soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline shut her eyes tightly and croaked, “No…No, no, no…”</p><p> </p><p>She flipped out, beginning to thrash again on the bed, and she felt Pershing grab her ankles as she fought, but her muscles felt so weak. Gideon took some strides towards her – and she was grabbed by her wrist, lugged upward sit up on the bed as he shook her, snarling, “Stop behaving like an insolent child! I’m getting very tired of your screaming and crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline spat in his face, and didn’t take a moment before she swiped her fingernails across his cheek, drawing blood. He let out a shout of shock, stumbling back and holding his face – as she glared darkly up at him and she felt Pershing’s hands on her ankles tighten as if he knew what was to come. Gideon came back, slamming his hand into her face and she didn’t get a moment to recover before her throat was grabbed and he squeezed. She let out a strangled cry, vision darkening at the edges as he got so close to her ear she could feel his breathing, her face throbbing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll enjoy watching you cry over your dead abomination.”</p><p> </p><p>Her throat was released, and Evangeline inhaled – trying to catch her breath as she coughed. Gideon moved away, using his gloved hand to clean the spit from his face, swiping the blood from her nails with it. Evangeline continued to cough, Grogu crying loudly as Gideon snapped to Pershing, “Make her start pushing. I’m going to contact our pickup.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline watched through blurry eyes as Gideon whirled, exiting the room. She felt relief upon his exit, turning to look at Pershing who looked pained. He sighed deeply, pushing her ankles open and Evangeline struggled to keep them closed as he spoke to her, actually sounding kind as he did so, “Miss Evangeline, it’s almost time to push.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” But Evangeline knew, she could feel it, she could barely breathe past the pain, “Pershing, please…Please help me. Please save my baby. You don’t have to listen to him – you don’t have to do what he says.”</p><p> </p><p>Pershing shook his head, “It’s not that simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is,” Evangeline gestured to Physician Rondu’s table with a trembling hand, scissors and several scalpels there along with towels and other supplies, “You can…You can do what you said – cut it out. And find a way to bring it and Grogu to my husband. He’ll protect them from Gideon.”</p><p> </p><p>Pershing looked…horrified, “You want me to cut out your child while you’re conscious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Evangeline nodded quickly, “Please…It’ll die if you don’t. And Gideon will take Grogu…please, please, I’m begging you. I can sense that you don’t want to do this. I feel it, you’re a good person.”</p><p> </p><p>Pershing shook his head, and Evangeline felt devastation, “No…No, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline gritted her teeth…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could reply, Evangeline reached over, snatching the lamp from the bedside table. She brought it down, slamming it against Pershing’s skull and it shattered upon impact. His body folded over, and he fell off the side of the bed, his forehead opening into blood and Evangeline didn’t hesitated to start climbing from the bed. The burn on her foot caused her to stand on her tip toe, limping to the table with the supplies and she snatched up one of the scalpels…Without any other weapon in case she ran into Gideon. Evangeline felt tears as pain flowed through her, the pressure in the lower portion of her body making her want to throw up as she made it to Grogu’s cradle and she shakily brought him into one of her arms where she wasn’t holding the scalpel…</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline spoke unsteadily through her tears, whispering to Grogu, “I got you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>She limped towards the door, moving into the hallway and when she saw Rondu’s body, she looked away quickly, going down the corridor at what felt like the slowest pace of her life. She prayed another contraction wouldn’t come as she tried to walk, Grogu’s hand tight in her nightgown and she murmured to him gently, “We just need to find your papa, and he can…He can help us. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu cooed and she could hear the fear and feel it waving off of him with the confusion. Evangeline had to hold onto the wall, the scalpel held between her fingers as not to drop it as she did so, sliding along, and the burn on her foot was dull compared to her lower back and where the burning had begun between her legs. She felt more tears welling as she approached the staircase, and she wished upon wishes, upon wishes that it hadn’t been like this – and that she could have just – she could have just…</p><p> </p><p>As she started stepping, another contraction punched her, and Evangeline doubled over, both her and Grogu tumbling down the steps. It only felt like a moment before they landed at the bottom of the steps, and Evangeline pushed herself up, holding back her scream from her contraction and she looked over where Grogu had landed, and he was blinking…Disoriented from the fall. Evangeline pressed her hand to her side, a sob escaping past a quiet scream…And she whispered, “Please, please…Not yet. Just wait, just wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s head whirled and Gideon was at the top of the staircase, looking down at her doubled over body and Grogu’s tiny one sitting close by. He started down the staircase towards them, and Evangeline’s hand scrambled beside herself where the scalpel had landed and she gripped it firmly in her hand, hidden behind her thigh as her other hand continued to hold her stomach. More tears poured, and Gideon went on, “You could have killed yourself or the kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted to Grogu…Alive. Disoriented but alive and she silently apologized for what he was going to see.</p><p> </p><p>Gideon grabbed her tightly by her upper arm and in one motion, he yanked her up to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>In the same motion, Evangeline brought the scalpel up and slammed it into the side of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Blood gushed immediately, but Evangeline pulled back – stabbing with the scalpel again. And again. And again – her body quaking with sobs as she felt warm blood drip down her hand that was holding the scalpel. Gideon didn’t say anything, only made sickening gargling sounds as his eyes had gone wide. He dropped her, and she hit the ground, scooting out of the way as he fell over, landing beside her…Eyes wide and empty – like he had never been there haunting them in the first place…Threatening everything happy.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline let out a shaky breath…</p><p> </p><p>“That was all me,” She croaked.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped the scalpel, her white nightgown stained with Gideon’s blood as she looked at Grogu whose head only tilted. Evangeline felt the pain returning, and she shook her head, doubling over…And maybe they weren’t going to be okay – maybe nothing was going to be okay. Maybe they were going to die right there…Or she would be unable to fight the urge to push any longer and the baby would die. She felt like she was in a dark room, all alone – and frightened and she was reminded of that terrible dream and –</p><p> </p><p>Maker, she had only wanted to get to see the baby.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a moment she resigned, and death was peaceful or welcoming, but when she heard doors slamming open down the corridor, near where she knew the foyer to be she felt herself grow sick…Imagining the troopers storming the palace, soon to find their leader murdered by a girl in labor…Maybe to kill her, the baby, and Grogu. The footsteps sounded like they were sprinting, and she shut her eyes as the contraction continued and the warmth of Gideon’s blood made her want to crawl into herself, to disappear like she had done in the bathtub or in the ship…And to die with her child.</p><p> </p><p>But then she heard it…</p><p> </p><p>“Evangeline!”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat, eyes opening to whirl her head over…Seeing Din, his armor, followed closely by Bo-Katan. Evangeline felt relief flood her, and Din ran towards them…Sliding to a stop on his knees beside her, and she saw his attention turn to Gideon’s body on the floor. Evangeline let out a strangled cry, taking his arm…And the contraction ripped through her as she shut her eyes and leaned her head into his armor, managing to cry, “I’m sorry – I’m sorry, he was going to…I had to do it – “</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Din scrambled the words out, taking her face as she shook below him, “Stop it. Don’t think about that, you did what you had to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline could barely speak, “It’s coming – right now. He killed the physician…But, I knocked out Pershing, he’s in our room – ”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t get to finish before Din was scooping her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he started rushing up the stairs, Bo-Katan grabbing Grogu and following close behind. Evangeline held him tightly, and the pain didn’t disappear with the contraction, it remained – pulling her apart as she buried her face against him…Trying to draw air into her lungs as he sprinted down the corridor, before turning into their bedroom, stepping over Rondu’s body. Before she knew it, she was being laid down on the end of the bed…Before Din was moving away. Bo-Katan stood back with Grogu in her arms and she heard voices to her right and it didn’t take much time for her to figure out Din was trying to bring Pershing back to consciousness. She laid there, unable to speak past the pain in her body…And she didn’t know how much time passed before she saw Din dragging the doctor to his feet…</p><p> </p><p>Din shoved him and they were speaking but Evangeline could barely hear as Din was ordering…</p><p> </p><p>“…deliver it…”</p><p> </p><p>And Evangeline managed to find her voice, pushing herself to her elbows…Hardly able to hold herself up. Pershing was holding the bloody wound on his head, glasses gone, and he appeared disoriented. She shook her head and she shouted, “He can’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s helmeted head turned to her, along with Bo-Katan, and the woman asked harshly, “What do you mean, he can’t? He’s a doctor –“</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Evangeline sobbed, her lip trembling, “He can’t…The baby will die…He said there’s a complication…It’ll kill the baby if I push. He has to…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s eyes found Din’s helmet…and she croaked weakly…</p><p> </p><p>“He has to cut it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Din was quick with his response, blunt and cold…</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no,” Din stepped forward and Evangeline let out an angry and pained sound as he went on, “Are you out of your mind? He’s not cutting you open here – not without a sedative, not without proper equipment, all we have are scissors, towels, and scalpels.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline pushed herself further up and she snapped, “I don’t care! He has to.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Pershing who looked a bit more like himself and she pleaded again, “Please Pershing, save the baby. You can cut me, I don’t care. Just do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Din shouted, tone low and threatening.</p><p> </p><p>Pershing shook his head as well, “Miss Evangeline, the shock alone could be enough to kill you. We have no back up blood supply, we have no sutures, we have nothing but towels to staunch the blood. It will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline’s mouth went on shaking, and her eyes traveled to Grogu in Bo-Katan’s arms. Her mouth opened and she spoke quietly, “He can heal me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head yanked towards the men, “Grogu can heal me. He did it before, when I got stabbed.”</p><p> </p><p>Pershing argued, “His abilities are unknown. He may not be able to heal a wound to such a degree, I would be making a large incision, not just on the surface…And you will be bleeding profusely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we just try,” She insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough,” Din stepped forward, grabbing her face tightly between his gloved hands, and he went on, forcing her to look up at him, “We’re not doing this. You’re not doing this…I won’t let you.”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline grabbed his hand that was on the side of her face and she squeezed tightly, pleading with him desperately, “Please…please my love…”</p><p> </p><p>She paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me decide this for myself,” Everything was breaking down. She was scared to death, but she just wanted him to believe in her decision, “Grogu can do it. He’ll heal me. I know he will. It’s a lot to ask of him, but it’s our only choice. Our baby will die if we don’t. I can do it, I’m strong enough…”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed weakly, “I’m not fragile.”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing…And the pain was getting worse, she could barely see. His hands tightened on her, and she heard her heart beating in her ears, and she could feel so much fear inside of him it was making her dizzy. And she was so sorry. She was so sorry she was asking such a thing from him. Evangeline reached up and touched his helmet, forcing a smile…</p><p> </p><p>“I know you forever.”</p><p> </p><p>His chest expanded, she heard the shaky inhale and his head turned slowly to Pershing, back to her, then to Pershing again before he whispered…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…okay…”</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline felt relief, as she was laid back against the mattress, though terror had burrowed deep within, every survival instinct telling her this was wrong screaming out to her. Pershing dragged the table with the supplies over to himself, and Bo-Katan had backed away again…Silent and she looked completely sorrowful. Evangeline saw Din move to her side, looming over her and she saw her reflection in his helmet before she felt Pershing push her nightgown up to expose the lower portion of her abdomen. A fearful shiver went through her body and she whispered to him…almost meekly…</p><p> </p><p>“I know there are people in here,” Evangeline said, “But can I please see your face?”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitance, but only a moment and to her surprise, he ripped his helmet from his head, setting it aside. She let out a breathless laugh, tears welling in her eyes as she looked up at him, beginning to cry as she worried it was the last time she would see them, and she sobbed, “Maker, you’re so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw a tear slip from his wide brown eyes, and it dripped down onto her own cheek. He was crying…and she had never seen him really cry before. Evangeline reached up and touched the side of his face, biting her lip…</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me it’s going to be okay,” Evangeline ordered softly, “Even if it’s a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s throat bobbed…</p><p> </p><p>“I promise it’s going to be okay,” His voice was strained.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down, kissing her mouth, then her cheek, over and over again, before burrowing his face in the crook of her neck and muttering into her ear, “You have to hold on, Evangeline. I won’t fucking make it if you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers carded through his hair, and she stared at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you will,” She smiled a little, “You will.”</p><p> </p><p>And then it came.</p><p> </p><p>Evangeline didn’t even know what it felt like – she only screamed. Deep from within she screamed, and screamed, and screamed, and screamed…</p><p> </p><p>And that was the last thing she remembered.</p><p> </p><p>Was just screaming.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Din had never felt something as horrible as that.</p><p> </p><p>Watching Evangeline writhe on the bed while she was cut into.</p><p> </p><p>Din sat up when she began to scream, looking down at her face and he took it in his hands, but almost immediately she lost consciousness. And he imagined it was the worst kind of agony, and he refused to look down at what Pershing was doing because he didn’t know if he could take it. He didn’t know if he would survive seeing it. Seeing her sliced open right before his eyes and instead he focused on her beautiful face…The sounds and voices in the room turning into nothing, just low humming and ringing in his ears…Her skin growing pale almost immediately, and he couldn’t imagine how much she was bleeding…How much it hurt. And he wished he could take her place, as he leaned downward, pressing his forehead to her temple and he shut his eyes…Begging whatever was out there not to take her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Din ground the words out against her skin, kissing it over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please don’t die – please don’t die – please don’t die – please – </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A part of him wished the universe would swallow him whole. He couldn’t do what she wanted, if she died, he would die – it was as simple as that. But Grogu and the baby…What would happen to them if he just gave up? Everything awful probably and he hated how selfish he felt for all of it. He should have been better, he should have stayed with her, she had been forced to fight for her life while in labor. And now she was being cut into in their own bed, a place he had made love to her and now she was going to die there, and the thought made him want to fall over right then and never stand up again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know you forever.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe she didn’t at all.</p><p> </p><p>Forever had felt so short.</p><p> </p><p>Din had thought they would have more time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” He croaked into her skin, “I’m sorry, I should have been here.”</p><p> </p><p>Every little piece was making sense, her dream…The blood, the darkness – being alone. All of it fucking made sense and now, now, now, there was nothing to do about it because they were being strangled by their own lack of knowledge. A lack of paying attention. Ignoring, pretending, stepping over…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Pay attention.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m trying.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m trying,” He breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Din carded his hand through her hair, her body still and he wanted to scream – he wanted to start punching things, killing people. Doing something…Something to make that feeling go away that felt like a deep dark black hole in him and he was never going to be okay again…It would always be there, eating him alive and leaving him to rot and decay without her and her pretty face and her sense of humor…And all the things that pissed him off, the mercy and the unfaltering kindness she showed complete strangers. Singing to Grogu…All of it would be dark now, and Din was falling into it and he could hear nothing until –</p><p> </p><p>Until he heard crying.</p><p> </p><p>Din’s head whipped up where he had it buried in her hair…His body standing, and he still refused to look at where Pershing had cut her. But Bo-Katan was standing there with Grogu, and Pershing had something in his arms, wrapped in one of the towels…and suddenly Pershing’s gaze found his and he urgently held the towel and the thrashing little thing out to him, ordering sharply, “Here – here, I need to get the child to heal her – here!”</p><p> </p><p>Din scrambled to take the squirming and wailing towel into his arms, careful as it felt like he might break it…His brain was behind, nothing was making sense as he looked down at the thing – not a thing – a baby…A baby with an angry little face and its fists clenched…Crying as it had entered the world in such a rude and terrible way. Even smaller than Grogu. And Din held it close to his chest, guilty that its first feeling outside of Evangeline was cold beskar rather than her warm skin…But Din didn’t look at the tiny, angry thing for long before he was looking back down where Bo-Katan had put Grogu on the bed…And Grogu stood there – and Din wished they hadn’t had to do this…That they hadn’t had to let him see something that even Din could barely stomach…But the child seemed to be handling it much better than any of the panicking adults in the room…Because even Bo-Katan looked sick.</p><p> </p><p>“Grogu,” Din pleaded, the thing – <em>baby</em> in his arms still squirming, “Grogu – please…Like last time. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Grogu stared, eyes wide – almost as if knowing. Wiser than any of them. And Din watched as he reached out…Towards the terrible wound Din finally looked at…And much like the stab wound…it had begun to close like magic – like a miracle. Those things Evangeline believed in, in her dreams and her wishes and Din felt something inside him break as a few more tears pooled out…Knowing his face was exposed to Pershing and Bo-Katan…A broken Creed, but right now he couldn’t find the will to care. Others had seen his face too he supposed…It was all nothing. Nothing compared to this – and seeing her wound close, and knowing there was a chance everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>The baby was still crying.</p><p> </p><p>Din let out a breath…</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” He croaked to the child as Bo-Katan lifted him once more…And Pershing stood with shock etched into his features in response to the kid’s ‘magic’. Din turned to Evangeline…Still pale and unconscious, but when he pressed a hand to her chest, it was rising and falling slowly…Alive, alive, and alive, and that was all that mattered as he shut his eyes and let out a breath he had not been aware he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>The adrenaline was running up and down his spine, but seeing her alive – well…he wanted to fall over…Gaze shifting to the baby whose crying had died into small, unhappy whimpers. Its feet were kicking, fists still clenched, eyes trying to squint open against the light in the room, and Din’s chest stuttered as he took in the sight…A real baby…As if he hadn’t truly known one had been in there all this time. But now it was there, alive…Moving and making noises. Crying. Din swallowed thickly, body shaking and he wanted to say something, but it felt so hard…It felt so difficult…Like the shock had yet to wear off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid,” Din whispered, his gloved hand running over the baby’s head, and hell…it had so much hair…dark.</p><p> </p><p>Din pushed the towel aside in just the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>A boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So babies don't always need a c-section for face presentation but for the sake of the story, they do. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The First Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is very mature. </p>
<p>Note: So the story is winding down! I expect there to be one more short chapter after this...A nice little epilogue. I just wanted to give a warning so no one is shocked when the next one comes out. I have so enjoyed writing this story, and thank you to everyone who has been so so so supportive! But all stories must come to an end and I've got more I wish to tell!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Day I</span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline slept the entirety of the following day, and hours into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din figured it was something similar to the blood loss from the stab wound she had endured what felt like forever ago…Grogu could heal the wound, but her body would have to recover from such a shock – and this was much bigger. This was being sliced open, bare on their bed and Din had forced them to change everything…The mattress, the sheets, everything had been bled through and now she slept soundly, curled into the pillows and Grogu was pressed close to her body – slumbering as well. Despite the rule of not allowing him in the bed, Din figured he would never be able to deny Grogu such a thing again…Because of what he had done. The way he had once again saved Evangeline’s life. The way he had once again been so incredibly brave for a being so small. Maybe he would never be able to tell him no again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat near the window, turning his eyes from Evangeline and Grogu…Down to the infant in his arms. The baby had been refusing the bottles of formula they were using during Evangeline’s sleep the past day and a half, and despite Din getting him to eat a few ounces here and there, according the nurse they had brought in to check on the kid after Pershing had been arrested…It definitely wasn’t the amount he needed. He was being contrary, where Din had his head cradled in his hand, able to hold him with one forearm. Din used his free hand to attempt to put the end of the bottle in the baby’s mouth, but his face scrunched in displeasure…A tiny cry escaped him as his fists clenched and raised towards the ceiling. Din let out a frustrated huff, taking the bottle back as he muttered, “You’re gonna have to eat it, kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was his tone, or his many attempts to force the bottle into the baby’s mouth but his cry got a bit louder, fists moving to press into his cheeks and Din watched his face turn pink with anger to match Din’s frustration. Of course. Din set the bottle aside, sighing as he lifted the kid up to press him to his bare chest. The nurse had told him to do that, since Evangeline couldn’t at the moment, that it calmed babies down to feel someone’s skin. He leaned back in the chair, the baby squirming on him a bit before he relaxed, ear pressed to Din’s chest. He continued to make tiny sounds, wiggling just a little but the kid wasn’t nearly as enraged with Din anymore, the force feeding forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din pressed a hand to the baby’s bottom, another to his back to keep him steady. Din had been so worried he was going to drop him, or break him. He had dropped Grogu a few times, but the kid was a lot more durable than a newborn. Din’s chest rumbled as he muttered, “I know this isn’t ideal. You want her, right? Probably used to it being warm…Her happy little thoughts. If you are a seer like she thinks…I hope you can’t read mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His were still reeling from the entire ordeal. He wondered if that was why the baby refused to eat…But not to mention he was a few weeks early. The nurse had been mostly worried about his lungs and heart, but she had said they seemed fine. The kid seemed fine, just a little on the small side weight wise, but Din had figured it would be a small baby. Din’s hand slid down, sliding over the baby’s foot, running his thumb along the bottom. He was soft…Din couldn’t remember ever holding a newborn, especially not so close. Din’s eyes went to the window, and he pushed himself to stand, still holding the baby to his chest, supporting his head as he had quickly figured out the kid could not do that on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at the damage that was being cleaned up in the distance and Din hummed, “You picked probably the worst time to make your arrival.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din glanced at the top of the baby’s head, all the hair. His eyes were still blue, not having changed from the newborn color. It didn’t stop Din from looking for Evangeline in his features, trying to find hints of her. But so far the baby’s temper more so matched his own. Din removed the baby from his chest, and the child squirmed, clearly displeased with the loss of warmth. His eyes scanned him, before taking the nearby baby blanket and laying it on the chair, putting the baby on top and beginning to wrap him. Din then lifted him back into his arms, watching his feet kick and hands squirm where they stood in front of the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes glanced to Evangeline where she was soundly sleeping with Grogu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby whined, and Din looked down, shushing him softly. Din questioned, “Are you used to only having pudding in there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din picked up the bottle again, resting the baby on his forearm once more, head in his palm as he brought the bottle to the baby’s lips. He refused, and Din continued doing what the nurse had showed him, probing at the kid’s mouth despite the way the baby’s face continued to look angrier and angrier. Din sighed, “C’mon, take the bottle then I swear you’ll get the good stuff when she wakes up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more tries, Din finally managed to succeed in getting the bottle into the baby’s mouth, and that seemed to do it, just as it had with the nurse. The moment he started eating, it was as if a light clicked on like the other times. As if he forgot that the bottle meant food, but the moment the food was in his mouth he was pleased. Din let out a relieved sound, turning to sit back in the chair, placing the baby on his thigh so he could reach up and removed his tiny fingernails from his cheeks. He kept trying to claw into his own face and Din ordered, “Stop, or I’m going to put those stupid looking gloves on your hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It almost shocked him how much a newborn needed…Even needed to be taught not to scratch themselves across their own face. The kid had screamed his head off when Evangeline’s ladies had put those mittens on him, and Din had been quick to rip them off. Din watched as he drank the contents of the bottle, little noises escaping him as he did so. Din studied his features, his fingers, and his toes. His mind wandered in so many directions, head filled with thoughts that he hadn’t known existed before then. Din still held the child’s hand where he had pulled it from his face, and the baby’s fingers wrapped around Din’s thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din let out…almost a laugh – but it sounded more shocked and in awe than anything…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did I help make you?” He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby was so perfect…And he was so…not. It must have all been Evangeline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bottle was soon drained, and Din took it, setting it aside again. He lifted the baby like the nurse had done when she had come, putting his hand under the kid’s chin as he began to tap on his back…Careful as if he would shatter. It didn’t take long for the kid to burp, but along came spit-up on his hand with it and Din sighed, “Nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He supposed that was why the nurse had put a rag on her own hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din used a nearby one to clean his hand off. He saw the way the baby’s head was lulling heavily, and Din stood, tightening the swaddle just in the slightest as he moved to the nearby cradle. Slowly, he lowered the baby in, and before he pulled away he slid his hand over the baby’s hair once more. Din then stood to full height, looking back at Evangeline and he approached where she was laying, Grogu on her other side, and Din slid on the sliver of an edge next to her, pressing his body to hers. Din leaned over and whispered in her ear…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s perfect, Evangeline.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t know what woke her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was the heavy weight on her, making her feel like she couldn’t move as her eyes opened blearily, unfocused and body aching deep within, as if someone has poured metal into her bones and left it there to get cold. Her heart stuttered, the room dark, but she recognized it as being their room in which she had woken in so many times before. She was breathing – which was the first surprise she endured when lying there, looking down and seeing Grogu’s tiny body curled close to her pillow. Evangeline inhaled shakily, relief at seeing him…Relief at feeling her blood pumping through her veins…her mind connecting dots and memories, blurred at the edges with fear and agony – a pain she had never experienced before ripping into her and –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand shot to her stomach…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That familiar feeling of someone else’s mind inside her own was gone. The intrusion she had become accustomed to and had actually come to enjoy. And the baby was gone from her, she could feel that much when he hand pressed into herself and she felt tears of terror forming behind her eyes as she tried to sit up, only to find her limbs were shaky and unsteady, the pressure pressed close to her making the movement difficult as she did so…A few heavy breaths causing her chest to constrict as she shoved her back into the headboard so she could sit up without using too much strength, and when she looked towards the warmth beside her, it was already startling awake and – Din…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The baby,” His eyes were blinking, he had been sleeping, but hot tears were pouring down her face and Grogu did not stir next to her as she went on…Panicked, “Where’s…Din, where’s –“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed his mind clicked. All she could feel was horror screaming, but he sat up hurriedly, voice thick with sleep as he shushed her and took her face, getting closer to where she had pushed herself to the headboard so she could be upright. Quickly he soothed, “It’s okay – it’s okay, you’re fine, the baby is fine…It all – it worked. Grogu healed you and Pershing got the baby out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline sat still…unmoving for a moment as her brain processed his words. It worked…They were all alright and it worked. Her mind tried to make sense of that even being a possibility, because in the moment when everything was falling apart, she thought for sure one of them was going to perish. That either way, she would never see their baby. She almost choked, her voice coming out strangled…as if she couldn’t believe that they were both fine after the horrific pain that had been coursing through her body and into her soul and –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din reached out and pushed her hair back, thumb sliding over her cheek bone and she felt hot tears on her face and he worked quickly to remove them, leaning forward and kissing her hard. His mouth practically enveloped hers, pushing and pushing and she kissed him back – but he demanded control…As if he just needed to have her there, needed to taste her lips. His hands slid into her hair and he pulled away…breathing heavily as he shook his head…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s fine, Evangeline. He’s perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes went wide, and she croaked…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din nodded mutely, and Evangeline let out a breathless laugh. Din stood suddenly, moving to the cradle beside the bed and she watched with shock as he reached in, pulling out a small bundle. Her chest tightened when he came back towards her, holding it out and she saw little arms reflexively reach to the ceiling at being lowered towards her. Evangeline swore she blacked out, because suddenly there was a baby in her arms…Small…Making little grunting noises at being disturbed. Tiny fists pressed to his cheeks, and she watched as he opened his mouth, sticking his fingers straight inside. Evangeline held him close to her chest, another breathless laugh escaping her at seeing him, and she was wracked with a sob…Tears flowing freely now as she ran a hand over the top of his head…So much dark hair. Her thumb slid between the baby’s eyes, over his nose and then his hand…Opening the swaddle so she could see his tiny feet and she held them between her thumb and index finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby,” She whispered, reaching to caress his soft cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline went on, amazed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes lifted to Din and she smiled at him through her tears. He caressed her thigh gently, watching the exchange with an expression she could not read. Evangeline leaned downward, pressing her lips to the baby’s forehead, then lifted his tiny hand to her lips as well. Evangeline murmured to the baby, “You’re so beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s perfect,” Din stated again, like earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline laughed again, but the tears made it come out like a quiet croak as she said, “We did it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did it,” Din corrected, reaching to smooth her hair from her face, “You did…amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline didn’t respond to the statement, not wanting to think about the pain and she was far too giddy, as she went on, “We have another baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes traveled to Grogu’s sleeping form and she leaned over just a bit to murmur to him, “You have a brother…A baby brother, Grogu. I can tell you’re so excited by your snoring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached with her free hand to caress his large ear. Her attention then returned to the newborn…Alive and breathing, his soft sounds coming out as he started squirming more in response to being moved. Din reached out suddenly, and Evangeline jumped when he began to unbutton her sleepshirt she had not been wearing when she had given birth. Evangeline’s brows furrowed, and she questioned, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should put him on you,” Din suggested, then beginning to remove the blanket from the baby, “The nurse told me you should when you wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline made an ‘oh’ sound. She knew that was something they often did when babies were born and she felt almost guilty she hadn’t been able to do it as soon as he had been birthed. Din assisted her in lying back, and in putting the baby on her chest…Both bare against each other. Din’s hand smoothed over the baby’s back, and Evangeline’s head sunk into the pillow as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her and looming over, moving his fingers to caress her hand. He leaned down again, kissing her once more, speaking into her mouth, “You need to name him something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had forgotten about that again. Honestly, she didn’t feel ready enough to name a child, despite having just had one. Not to mention, sliced open while awake with no pain meds in the process. The baby continued to squirm, as Evangeline spoke quietly, “I…I dunno…I thought…Well, I thought up some names for boys and girls, but I liked what you said – about naming the baby after one of my parents.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, your father?” He questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, “Yes I…I think so…Elie. I’d like to give him a middle name though, three names like I have…If that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Din replied, lips near her temple as he whispered, “Plenty of people have three names.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile graced her lips and she turned to look up at him, their noses nearly touching as she replied, “Elie Dominic then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s brows furrowed, “Dominic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded eagerly, biting down on her lower lip, “Kent told me…he told me that was his son’s name…His son that was killed. I told him I’d always remember it…And since Kent is so old and he only had his son, no one else is going to get the name. I told him…I told him I’d remember their names.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tucked her hair behind her ear, “Okay…That’s a good name. Better than Sprout.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grinned, tilted her head to try and look down at the baby as she questioned, “Is that a good name? Are you Elie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, there was no response, but she giggled at his wiggling nonetheless. Moving just as much as he had when he was inside of her. Her fingers ran over the back of his head gently, feeling his breathing on her skin. Evangeline shifted, sitting up a bit more and adjusting the baby accordingly as she did so. She felt so happy there, with Din and Grogu close and knowing the baby was safe…That they had somehow survived the birth. She didn’t know how…But they had. She felt the baby move again, and jumped suddenly when she felt his mouth latch onto her, and she looked – wide eyed, before turning her head to Din…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” She whispered, “I think…I think he wants to eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din sat up straight immediately, assisting her in moving up the bed. It was a bit painful, the suckling, as she swallowed thickly at the strange sensation, looking down at where he had found it himself. She hadn’t even thought to feed him – which he hadn’t been crying. She heard Din sigh, as if relieved and when she made eye contact with him, he was staring at the baby, “Good…I’ve been having to force feed his meals since you’ve been asleep. He doesn’t like the bottle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline still felt a bit of pain, grimacing in the slightest as she cradled the back of the baby’s head. Evangeline spoke softly, “It kind of hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din watched, before his eyes found her face. She saw something…Something like what she saw when she was about to be cut, and he had cried. Evangeline’s brows furrowed, as if his mood had suddenly shifted – seeing her and the silence allowing him to think…But what about, she didn’t know. He started closing the space between them, and Evangeline stared ahead as Din cradled the side of her head, the side of his own pressed to hers. She swallowed…his body tense, and his breathing uneven all of a sudden. As if her panicked awakening had distracted him from whatever he was feeling, and he whispered into her ear…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you were going to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline understood then – shutting her eyes. She had been unfair in those moments, asking him to allow her to do what she did. Asking him to watch her like that. His lips pressed into her temple, her cheek, then found her mouth moving against it fiercely, searching for something – for comfort and she felt him maneuver carefully as not to crush the baby between them when he continued to eat…Oblivious to his father’s emotions, and as his mouth moved on hers, she didn’t miss the taste of a few tears that were not her own. It almost caused her to jump in shock – unsure…Surprised and pained that he was crying. His body barely reacted, the tears were the only evidence of his emotions, besides the desperation of his mouth on hers. She pulled back from the kiss, reaching up with the hand that wasn’t supporting the baby against her, and she took his cheek – speaking breathlessly, “Din.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes were shut, and he shook his head, refusing to say anything. Her thumb slid over his cheek over and over…No more tears came – he was so quick to take control of his emotions, and when his brown eyes opened, the tears had been smothered away. Evangeline’s own eyes burned though in response, teary as she said, “I’m okay…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s hands slipped under her hair, she felt him shaking. Din’s eyes moved away, his jaw tensing as she watched him clench his teeth together and he bit the words out lowly, “You almost weren’t. It was…You were screaming and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t do anything at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Being there was enough,” Evangeline insisted, shaking her head, “I-If we hadn’t done that…We wouldn’t have him, and he’s <em>perfect</em>, like you said. Completely perfect. Even more than that. It hurt, and it was scary…But…But we had to. Din, I wouldn’t have survived if the baby died and I knew I could have done something to save him. It would have killed me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din answered sharply, “And it would have killed me if you had died.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t sound angry…Just like he was hurting. The baby pulled away from her, seemingly finished, and Evangeline quickly covered herself, eyes glancing from Din to the child in her arms as she went to adjust his blanket around him. However, Din reached out silently, scooping him up and she watched as he propped the baby up, beginning to pat his back. Evangeline hadn’t even thought about burping him and she spoke under her breath, “How’d you know to do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A nurse came and showed me how to feed him,” Din answered, not looking at her and she felt concern burrow deeper. There was a haunted look in his eyes…As if he was glad to have her and the baby and Grogu, but what he had seen wouldn’t soon go away. She swallowed – trying not to think about it either, because when she did her heart hammered and her palms started to sweat…Remembering the agony like a vague nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby burped, and Din slowly adjusted the child before passing him back to her waiting arms…Just wanting more time to hold him. She filtered back into the previous conversation before the distraction, “We’re okay, Din. No one died…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, and thought of Gideon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline imagined herself bringing the scalpel into his flesh and watching the life leave his eyes and she shut her own…Suddenly nauseous…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if Din could read her mind, he said firmly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her eyes opened once more, he was staring and he got even closer to her again, kissing her on the cheek as she looked squarely into his face as he went on, “Don’t…He got what he deserved. You defended yourself, Grogu, and the baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline murmured, blinking rapidly as he was inches from her face, “It just…I don’t think it’s ever going to feel okay to me…I hated him, he said terrible things, he was going to let the baby die, and I’m not sorry he’s dead. I’m just sorry I was the one to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His forehead pressed to hers. She shut her eyes, his hand pressing to the side of her head as his nose bumped hers and it felt like he was trying to get as close as he could. Like he wanted to be under her skin, telling her, “I know you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mouth dragged under his jaw and she felt him tug her hair slightly. However, he stopped when the baby in her arms made a sound, and they both looked down simultaneously. It was a quiet whine, his face scrunching, and Evangeline saw where he had dug a fingernail into his cheek and Din was quick to reach down and remove his hand from his face, cursing, “Damn it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…” Evangeline frowned, pressing her palm to the side of the baby’s face as Din released his little hand. She looked at Din and she said, “I think Marzia and Erian brought some mittens – “<br/><br/></p>
<p>Din interrupted, “He hates them, screamed his head off when they put them on him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shook her head, looking back at the baby. Clearly the pain hadn’t lasted long, his tiny cut not too bad, probably just enough to surprise him. She would need to clip his fingernails. Evangeline maneuvered him, and to her surprise, his eyes tried to blink open. Evangeline grinned brightly, looking up at Din with wide eyes as she spoke excitedly, “Look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see,” Din acknowledged and Evangeline quickly looked back down at the baby. His fingers were in his mouth again. Evangeline giggled at his expression, as if perplexed by her and she sensed a similar feeling she often felt the baby give off in the womb…The one that was familiar to how Din felt and thought and she shook her head, still smiling…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He looks like you,” She laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din denied, “He doesn’t look like anyone. He looks like a baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Evangeline bit her lip, eyes finding Din again, then back down at the child as if comparing them, “People can never tell when someone looks like them. He looks like you…Even feels like you in his little head, like it’s your thumbprint in the way his emotions and thoughts feel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear Din audibly swallow…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not a good thing,” Din sounded unhappy, causing Evangeline’s brows to tug downward in confusion, “I don’t want him to feel and think the way I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She denied, “It’s…It’s not what you’re thinking. People’s heads feel like…they feel like them. Either firm, or soft, or dark, or light. It’s how I can tell if someone is malicious or kind…sometimes. I can already tell he’s very no nonsense like you…But he doesn’t have your experiences, or your pain…your happiness or life. So it’s like a clean slate. Meaning he won’t be a carbon copy of thoughts and feelings…Just…He’ll process them similarly to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head then tilted as she looked at the baby, and she grinned, “But I feel myself in there too…He’s pieces of us…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes traveled to the slumbering Grogu and she went on, “And Grogu is all his own person. Stable…Maker, he’s probably the most stable of all of us. Probably all that time training with Jedi. But sometimes he even gets angry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby was still looking at her, and Evangeline kissed his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Day III</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Three days after the baby was born, the elders ‘blessed’ him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din hadn’t known exactly what such a thing would entail, and honestly he wouldn’t have done it if Bo-Katan hadn’t kept bothering him about it. Apparently it was custom to allow the elders to do such a thing three days after the birth of a possible heir (always possible, apparently because being Mand’alor was so wishy-washy with the darksaber rule). Din had cringed inwardly when Evangeline’s ladies had put the baby in a creepy looking doll gown, and Evangeline had mostly looked disturbed that it had made the baby cry so much to be jostled around, and she had been quick to scoop him into her arms once he was dressed, pressing her mouth to the child’s head over and over again to comfort him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline looked tired, but the baby cried often because of colic. It was amusing almost, because it was keeping Grogu awake as well and he seemed grumpier than usual. And Din often caught him staring at the baby as if he would eat him the way he had done the frogs if given the chance. But Evangeline pushed them to be ‘friends’, often making Grogu sit with the baby just for her own entertainment, and Grogu was funnily enough – jealous when Evangeline would now sing them both to sleep…Grogu’s tiny hands often pushing the baby away when Evangeline tried to bring him close to them as well. Din didn’t think Evangeline found that amusing like he did, she kept insisting to Grogu the new baby was his friend, his brother, but Din had seen sibling jealousy many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each evening the past few days, Din held the baby so Evangeline could have a moment alone with Grogu. He figured she felt guilty…Wanting to show him an equal amount of attention. The baby had to be with her often since she was the one physically feeding him, and Din tried to make up for that with his own presence, but the efforts to repair the dome involved meetings…Meetings he unfortunately had to leave often for in just their few days together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had opted to carry Grogu to the blessing, murmuring to him as they went along, her voice gentle. Din instead held the baby, who was sleeping…The trauma of being put in the doll dress forgotten in favor of slumber and eating his own fingers. Evangeline’s eyes turned to him, grinning from her conversation with Grogu and she said, “What do they do for a blessing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen one,” Din answered, “Bo-Katan said the Head Elder just drips water on the baby’s head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, appearing to be thinking deeply. She then replied, “As long as they don’t cut him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They won’t,” Din stated bluntly. He actually didn’t know if that was a part of the process or not but if they tried it, he would interfere. He looked down through his helmet at the infant, face relaxed and unknowing as they moved down the orange hued hallway towards that room with the altar. Din had noticed both he and Evangeline wore scars on their hands from the elders cutting them open. The tiny cut on the baby’s cheek had faded a bit in the past few days from his own nails, and Evangeline had taken a clipper to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, despite meeting with the council to repair the damage done…And the dreams of Evangeline bleeding out – the past few days had been some of the most peaceful in his life. Evangeline was alive, the baby was alive, and Grogu was safe from Gideon forever now…His body burned and Din made sure to watch it go. Pershing had been arrested once more, however now held prisoner on Mandalore because Din didn’t trust the Republic not to lose him again. Life still didn’t make a whole lot of sense, but…The dread he had been carrying for so long had melted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped at the door, and Din pushed it open with his free hand. They entered the familiar small room, lit by candles and on the altar were all the elders, along with Hestia. She smiled brightly at them as they entered, stepping around what looked to be a tall water basin that came up to her abdomen. Din glanced at Evangeline who smiled back at the woman and they both approached where the elders all bowed their heads respectfully upon their entrances. Hestia came forward, greeting, “I am so pleased to see you all are well. Especially you, Queen Evangeline. I was told of your bravery to save your children.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s smile was small, as if taken aback by the words, and she didn’t really look proud of herself, but Din knew that was because she felt she had done what she had to do. She had killed Gideon to save the children and she had endured agony to make sure their baby survived his birth. Hestia’s eyes traveled to Din and she went on, “And Your Majesty, I was told of your own bravery on the front during the attack.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din ground his teeth, “Yeah well, Bo-Katan had something to do with me being there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t going to pretend he had gone on his own accord. None of the elders said anything, but he knew he had pushed some buttons with his statement, however Hestia continued to smile before stepping forward and reaching her arms out for the baby. Din hesitantly handed him over, though he’d rather Hestia hold him than Tamas any day. Hestia grinned down at the infant, cradling him gently as she said, “A beautiful child, just as his mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stared, adjusting Grogu in her arms. Din liked that idea a lot better, people seeing Evangeline in the baby rather than himself – of course very few knew his actual face. And Evangeline seemed to insist the baby looked like him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din watched as Hestia moved towards the basin, looking at Din and Evangeline as she said, “We will begin. It is a very short ceremony, don’t worry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good. Din was glad about that at least. She moved the baby, holding him in one arm above the basin and she began to murmur something. It sounded like mando’a, but even Din couldn’t understand what they were saying…Causing his brows to furrow slightly under his helmet with a bit of confusion. The other elders gathered closer, and Din noticed Evangeline stiffen at the movement. It was clear to him that Hestia was the only one of the elders that Evangeline truly trusted, and her hold on Grogu had tightened a bit. Grogu looked at the elders curiously, tilting his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elders were speaking the words as well, and Din watched as Hestia reached into the water and scooped some up, pouring it over the top of the baby’s head. Din knew immediately he was going to cry by the way his slumbering face scrunched in surprise, brows pulling down and lower lip poking outward. Din felt his shoulders go taut, when the baby’s mouth opened to allow a cry to escape him, and when he looked at Evangeline she wore the same expression she always did when he started wailing – as if the urge to comfort him was overwhelming. Grogu looked at their faces, as if to gauge whether or not this was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as it started though, it seemed to end…Their words and chanting and whatever…And Din moved forward instantly, unable to stand it any longer when they moved away. Hestia easily gave the baby over to him, and Din grabbed a nearby rag…Running it over the baby’s hair to dry him. He wasn’t wailing any longer, but his lip still trembled, eyes squinting open as if angry at everyone in the room. Din glanced at Hestia, who was grinning, “I see he already has his father’s heart in the palm of his hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din said nothing, only stepped back, watching as the baby put his fist in his mouth, still whimpering. Evangeline’s eyes were on him, as well as Grogu’s, studying his upset features. One of the elder men spoke lowly, “I would be careful, Your Majesty. A king is only as strong as his weakest point…And sometimes attachment can be as such.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His helmeted head yanked in the elder’s direction and he was quick to growl the words out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you suggesting I don’t have an attachment to my own children? I thought Mandalorians built themselves on the power of family?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m only suggesting it not be made as obvious,” The elder replied bluntly, “It is one thing to show that you possess your family, it is another thing to make it a weakness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din didn’t hesitate to tell him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re starting to sound like Tamas,” He snapped, “That’s not a good idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din figured the elders would probably always be a problem, but they were lucky to have Hestia there to filter them and their decisions…And Hestia was luckily on Evangeline’s side. Din turned, holding the baby with one arm and putting his other hand on Evangeline’s lower back as they left the room…Ceremony over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blessing done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Evangeline, the nightmares were the hardest part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu was wonderful, the baby was wonderful, Din had been wonderful. But, the nightmares had not. Nightmares of her stabbing Gideon over and over again – nightmares of her being sliced open and flashbacks of the pain. She told herself it was worth it – and every time she looked into Elie’s face, she felt it was. But the thoughts alone were enough to make her sick, and the baby wasn’t sleeping well because of colic…And when she was sleeping, she was plagued by dreams that wanted to eat her alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline had been woken for the third time that night by Elie’s cries, right out of a nightmare in which Pershing was reaching into her abdomen and –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifted the baby from the cradle, shushing him softly. His tiny fists were clenched angrily, eyes shut and his skin pink with frustration. Evangeline shushed him, pressing her lips to his cheek. She knew he was just hurting, his stomach the source of all the pain – but she felt like crying too truly. As happy as she had been…nighttime was when that happiness shifted into a deep panic. Still feeling as if they weren’t safe in their own bedroom, as if the children weren’t safe, as if her own body would betray her again. She held the back of his head, pressing him into the crook of her neck as she swayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evangeline,” Din said groggily, “Go back to bed, give him here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline shut her eyes and didn’t turn to face Din where he had moved to the edge of the bed. She shook her head, but his large hands took her hips, pulling her back towards where he sat and he turned her to face him. When she opened her eyes, he was reaching for the baby, but she didn’t let go of his small body as she whispered, “I can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” Din questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Evangeline laughed, barely amused though, “I’m too tired to even sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby continued to cry, and she could hear Grogu making his usual annoyed sounds from his own cradle, making her chuckle a bit. But her eyes were foggy, and she finally relented when he took the baby and she was pulled to lie back down. She laid on her side, adjusting herself to watch as Din did what the nurse had suggested to them and pressed on the baby’s belly just a bit, hugging him tightly. Evangeline swallowed thickly, “He never cries like this during the day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s worse at night,” Din sounded like he was thinking aloud as he glanced at her in the dark room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elie shouted towards the ceiling when Din pulled him outward, holding his bottom and the back of his head and he brought him to his eye level, speaking seriously to the infant, “You’re going to bust a blood vessel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline sat up, unable to stand it and she shushed the baby, taking him back. She rocked him, squeezing him close to herself – whispering nothing into his ear like she often did for Grogu. Made up words, made up nothing…A song with no origin, quiet and murmured for the two of them. She felt Din’s eyes watching, and didn’t miss how he smoothed his hand over her thigh and down her leg. He always stared when she whispered songs to the children, and the baby’s muffled cries against her chest died down soon enough, either from the singing or the pressure on his belly, she wasn’t sure…But it made a small smile form on her lips as she and Din made eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crying turned into his usual little grunts of awareness, not sleeping but just testing the sounds he could make. Evangeline kissed his brow again, and Din squeezed her leg, before saying, “How do you do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed, “Do what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make stuff up like that,” He replied…then there was a pause…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” He scoffed, as if angry with himself and Evangeline felt confused, “I don’t…When I thought you were going to – to go…I was worried because…Because I can’t sing to Grogu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s head tilted and he let out a disbelieving sound, muttering, “What a fucking dumb thing to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s lip went upward at the corner, “I bet you could sing if you tried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only looked at her pointedly, but said nothing. She looked at Elie, his eyes open in the dark…He opened them more in the dark she supposed because the light wasn’t blinding him so much. Evangeline hummed, smoothing his hair down. She questioned the infant as he squirmed, “Better? Does your tummy even hurt, or did you just want attention?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elie blinked. Evangeline didn’t know why everything he did was amazing for some reason. His little legs kicked ferociously like they always did into her ribs. He was the same baby, after all. Evangeline looked at Din and she spoke gleefully, smiling…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look what we did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Day VII</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week after the baby was born, Evangeline brought him and Grogu to the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was in one of the many meetings, so she opted to bring a blanket and food near the fountain with the fish. Grogu had been growing impatient being inside so much…Seemingly trapped with Evangeline and the new baby and she felt guilty about it. It couldn’t be an easy transition, but she could tell Grogu was slowly adjusting to the new presence in their lives, and that he recognized him as the being that had been growing within Evangeline for the past several standard months. Evangeline sat, the baby propped on her thighs as she reached for where Grogu was starting to waddle away towards the fountain, tugging him towards the two of them. Grogu let out a sound of what was probably irritation and she laughed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, c’mon,” Evangeline insisted, “Look at baby brother. You’ve been so contrary towards him, I think you need a good bonding moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stood Grogu next to her legs where Elie was lying on his back. The baby was sleeping, always happily sleeping during the day but keeping them wide awake in the night. Grogu looked at him, the same wide eyes staring at the infant as if he was new…But also not so new. As if he could not process why Evangeline and Din suddenly brought the thing with them everywhere now…Why the three of them were now four and why the fourth screamed his head off in the middle of the night. Grogu was a relatively quiet child, and Evangeline humorously imagined him finding it obnoxious to be woken from his sleep. But Evangeline could not fathom the idea of Grogu having his own room and being so far from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline smoothed Grogu’s large ears and whispered, “See, it’s just the same thing that was inside of me. The same feelings, the same little legs and hands. Special to Papa and me, just like you are. You’re both so special to us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu looked at her, his head tilted. Evangeline grinned at him, “I love you, Grogu. Papa loves you. And Elie will too when he’s old enough to know what it is past warm cuddles and eating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stared, and Grogu stared back. There was this moment of stillness, besides the sounds of the birds that lived in the gardens, some of the few. And the fountain trickling with the occasional splash of a fish. But then the stillness passed, and Grogu’s little hand reached out slowly, touching the side of Elie’s face. Elie didn’t move in his sleep, but Grogu only stared and Evangeline smiled even wider at the exchange. She felt a slight relief as well. She wanted Grogu to know he was not lesser, he was just as loved and cherished as the new baby. Just as important to her and Din. She murmured to him, “I love you, my sweet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu cooed in response and she felt he was saying it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then lowered his hand and moved from the baby, going towards the fountain and Evangeline allowed it, watching him waddle away. She observed him a few moments, before she heard a voice from behind her on the path speak…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your Grace?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline felt her stomach drop as her head whipped around to see Grett there…Just like that day he had approached her at the fountain. She felt unwell, thinking about that night at the wedding and she moved forward a bit, hands going to lift the baby if she needed to. However, Grett hurriedly shook his head, holding out a hand and approaching, “I’m sorry…I…I’m not here with any ulterior motive, other than to apologize.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If my husband catches you out here, he’ll kill you,” She warned, genuinely concerned. She could feel he really was apologetic, but the whole thing had been very uncomfortable, and he had forced himself on her. An apology didn’t feel quite sufficient, but also…So much had happened since then, she didn’t really care. She stared into his face…It almost looked as if his dark beard had grown a bit in just a little over a week since the wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grett nodded, and to her relief, came no closer, “I know, Your Grace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stood slowly, bringing the baby with her, glancing at where Grogu was still distracted by the fish. She then looked back at him, pulling Elie near her chest and she asked, “And yet you still came?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I said, to apologize,” Grett’s hands were at his sides almost awkwardly, “What I did was…terrible. And I put you in a very uncomfortable position.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline replied, “Yes, you did. I thought you were a friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to be,” Grett sighed, shaking his head, “I really did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline did nothing. She simply stared. Even though she could feel he was honest, she had been wrong last time trusting feelings. Sometimes people genuinely believed they were doing a good thing, and it made them more difficult to read. His eyes glanced at the baby in her arms, and then at Grogu behind her and she stiffened when he cleared his throat awkwardly, “I…I was very glad to hear your child was born healthy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced at Elie. His mouth was moving as if he was dreaming of eating. Her index finger slid over his tiny ear and she nodded, looking at Grett, “I am too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was blunt. Truthfully, she wanted him to go away – mostly because Din had a habit of showing up at bad times and she didn’t want him to flip out. Especially because the children were there and Din would not appreciate Grett having the confidence to approach, even after seeing the babies were with her. Evangeline chewed the inside of her mouth and she said, “You should go, Grett…He really will be upset if he sees you out here with us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grett nodded and offered a bow. He turned to leave, but before he headed down the path, he turned a bit and spoke over his shoulder…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe you will do well for Mandalore,” Grett said, “It needs a queen like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t really think much of anything as the words sunk in and he took his leave finally. Instead she subconsciously held Elie closer, glancing back at Grogu who was splashing the water with his hand. Evangeline had never wanted to be the queen, but Grett’s words meant something. Mandalore was a hard and cold place, but then sometimes she saw the softer edges of it. She saw where it faded into something else – something…better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline sat on the edge of the fountain, grinning at Grogu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well? How is the bouncing boy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan’s arms were crossed over her chest. Din looked at her where she had glowered at him half of the meeting, but now she was speaking as if they were friends, which she seemed to do often. Din had a bit more trouble differentiating between those things. He sighed, before he answered, “Stays awake all night, sleeps all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah,” Bo-Katan nodded, “I used to have a nephew that was like that when he was a baby. They do that. Then they turn into teenagers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din rolled his eyes under his helmet. The baby had been born only a week ago, he didn’t want to think about him being a teenager. Bo-Katan leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and she questioned him, a bit quieter this time…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Evangeline?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din breathed deeply under his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s…okay,” Din answered, and he didn’t know why he was telling her this. Maybe a part of him viewed her as a friend since she had been in the room when Evangeline was being cut into, had witnessed it at well. His tongue pressed into his cheek and his eyes narrowed, before continuing, “Nightmares. But, she’s really good with the kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan shrugged, “Knew she had nothing to worry about. Not after I saw her with those kids that first night. Even if it did offend you, and no I don’t view her as breeding stock…In fact…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed a little, but it sounded more amazed than anything. She was quiet a few moments and Din stared at her face – waiting for her to finish whatever it was that she was going to say. Her expression was odd, the awe was there – but something else. Maybe a bit of regret as she finally said, “When you brought her here, I thought she was going to be a problem. She’s not Mandalorian, she can’t really fight. She just looked like another pretty face to distract you and keep you from what I assumed was your destiny, and I still think is. But after what she did to save those children…After letting herself be cut into like that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice faded and she scoffed as if angry with herself, “I was wrong. She is very strong. Not everyone could fight back while they’re in the waves of labor. Especially not let a doctor perform surgery with no drugs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din was…surprised by the admittance. He would not have expected it from her, she hardly seemed the kind to admit when she had been wrong. But Din figured it was a similar trauma to what he and Evangeline carried, seeing Evangeline the way they had…Evangeline experiencing it herself. It was a moment that only people there could understand, and the pain was difficult to deal with, even if it had worked out and it drudged up many regrets. Maybe far too many for them to ever deal with. But Din looked at her squarely and replied…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think a lot of us were wrong about her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan’s brows furrowed, but Din didn’t elaborate. He just knew what he felt. He knew he had been someone who had often viewed Evangeline as incapable, especially early on after meeting her. He had been someone who had viewed her as fragile. She was just soft, and he figured there was nothing truly wrong with that. Their culture had made it seem wrong. Had made it feel dangerous…Had made him feel as if he needed to constantly step in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo-Katan sighed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you’re right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline hadn’t known what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din had kissed her hard that evening when they were alone. Well, not truly alone – she figured they would never be truly alone again, with the boys nearby in their cradles…Snoring softly. But it had been a desperate kiss that made her wish the six weeks were up so she could have him inside of her. Maybe he felt the same way, and she sat on the edge of the bed, him looming over her, damp from his shower. As if he had come out needing. Evangeline reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled from the kiss, moving to her neck and sucking harshly enough that she worried she would have to wear collars for a week…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline questioned him, shutting her eyes at the sensation, “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He inhaled deeply, as if he hadn’t been breathing the whole time his mouth was taking her throat and he replied gruffly, his voice rough, “I just wanted you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head tilted and her eyes softened, “Did the meeting go bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” His head shook in response, tone still low, “It was fine. Sometimes I just want to feel you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms took her into him and she laid back onto the bed, looking up at him as he propped himself up over her, beginning to kiss her again. She wished she could spread her legs for him, welcome him…But even though Grogu had healed her, the doctor had still told her to wait the standard six weeks, and she doubted Din would give into that easily, despite the fact she could feel him grinding into her thigh. He moved to the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw. Back to that place on her neck. She giggled a little and warned, “You’re going to leave a bruise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” He said into her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head tilted back further into the blankets, allowing him further access. His hands smoothed down her hips, taking her thigh and squeezing tightly. Suddenly he breathed out, the words warm on her throat, “I thought I would never get to touch you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whimpered when he bit down, continuing to rub himself against her…Getting off beneath his sleep pants that she was sure he was going to soil and have to change out of. Evangeline wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his teeth on her earlobe and she murmured, “I’m right here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” He replied, “You feel so…amazing. You’ve done so amazing…I fucking…I love watching you – “<br/><br/></p>
<p>He groaned deep in the back of his throat when she brought her leg up to meet his grinding and pressed into him harder, and he obliged, taking in the new friction. He went on, panting, “I love watching you with them…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline held him close, shutting her eyes as she smiled softly at his words…His body rocked against hers, and she murmured, “Thank you for giving them to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That caused him to tear from her, finding her mouth again, and she reached her hand into his pants, taking him into her delicate hold. He moaned into her mouth, louder as she stroked, her thumb pressing against his tip. A hand grabbed hold of her hair and tugged…As if he couldn’t quite get under her skin – or more so inside her like he wanted. She found it almost interesting…fascinating…watching and feeling him having to hold back from reaching between her legs and only able to kiss her to his heart’s content, mouth all over her at once…Trying to be sated. It made her think of a boy, too afraid to go further past kissing but knowing there was more to it than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continued stroking him, slow and agonizing as he shook above her. She pressed her mouth to his ear and hummed, “When the six weeks are over, you can have all you want from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” He sounded like he had lost his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded, with upturned lips, satisfied by how he sounded as if he was falling apart beneath her hand, his body twitching. The hand on her thigh tightened even more, pressing the inner portions and massaging. She would have to get an implant or something…Something to keep pregnancy from happening again since it had happened so easily the first time. She lowered his pants a bit more to get better access to him, looking down at him between their bodies…Hard and glistening with pre-cum. Evangeline’s hand was still slow, and he grunted, “Faster, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” She smiled softly, tilting her head, “Pay attention, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned, sounding impatient, but his head nodded nonetheless and even though he was on top of her, she knew she had taken control. Her head leaned up, kissing him quickly, barely on the top of his nose, his eyes closed and mouth parted as he continued to pant past the pleasure. Evangeline used her other hand to push his hair from his forehead and she told him, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too,” He gasped out immediately, pushing into her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shushed him, slowing her hand even more, “Slow down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand gripped the blankets on either side of her head. She said, “This is making love, remember? That feeling I told you about…You just have to look for it. Slow down and pay attention to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few moments where there was silence besides Din breathing shakily, as he nodded again in acknowledgment of her words. Finally, he spoke again…Slower this time, “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed his jaw in satisfaction, “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then continued, pressing his face into the crook of her neck as she stroked him, “Thank you…thank you for not going…For staying…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew what he meant. Din was thanking her for not dying. Her cheek pressed to his hair, where he had buried his face…Both overcome by the pleasure and the emotion of the past week of their lives. Both were smothered in it, she figured. Drowning in that unknown. Knowing how close they both came to losing everything, and yet – and yet – and yet…There they were…Able to make some semblance of love while her body continued to heal…The children both breathing, alive in their beds. Everything hadn’t come crashing down…It was good, and Evangeline was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll always stay,” Evangeline felt tears form, looking at the ceiling before she buried a kiss in his hair, feeling a shiver course through him when her thumb pressed to his tip once more, rubbing against him, “I told you, I want to get old with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s head lifted and she whispered in his ear, “I want you to do what you said…I want us to get married again, I want you to fuck me every night. To come home to your wife each evening…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded eagerly. She knew when he was cumming, because she felt it on her thigh, warm as he bit down on her shoulder, tugging her nightgown down to expose her skin just enough to do so on top of her. Evangeline whimpered from the pressure, continuing to stroke the orgasm from him as he moaned…muffled against her. He fell on top of her, not wholly as not to crush her, and she noticed him turn his head in the slightest, just so he could see himself dripping on her thigh. He squeezed her knee, before looking back at her, and he finally replied…Voice uneven from the exertion…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking gorgeous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline giggled when he did roll on top of her, and she hugged him near her. He went on, growling into her ear, “I’ll fuck you over and over again…Multiple times a day if I have to, just so you’ll know you’re my wife…Forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nuzzled into him. He sounded so sure, and for the first time since her dreams of death – Evangeline was sure they would get the opportunity as well. To always have each other…And their children, and to raise them with one another. She would have to grow firmer with them…Din would probably have to as well. They so easily got what they wanted, and Elie was only a week old. Her knuckles smoothed the back of his neck and she asked, “Do you really not think Elie looks like you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence…Just his breathing. Evangeline thought they looked very much alike, even only the week he had been topside. She then heard him sigh a bit before answering…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” Din swallowed, “But I told you, I don’t want him to be like me, and you said he feels…feels the way I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” Evangeline shook her head, “He has felt like you since he was…a fetus. Ever cautious, and serious. But…that’s nothing to be afraid of. He’s ours. And I consider us to be…fairly good people. He won’t have your aches. He’ll have some, I’m sure, we rarely escape life without them…I mean, look at Grogu…He already has so many to be so little – even if he’s technically older than us. Elie will experience things as well, but not the same things you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when she kissed him, she finally felt him relax a bit into her words. He pulled away, telling her, “You’re the only one who makes the thoughts quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head tilted, “What thoughts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The ones that…” He paused, and she heard him gulp audibly, “The ones that make me feel like a piece of shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s eyes widened, and she took his face in her hand…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” She whispered, sounding shocked, “You…are nothing like that. You are a good man, and like I said, a good father, and a good husband. There’s nothing…nothing more I could ask for. <em>Nothing</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my good place too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I named that baby after Elie Wiesel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is very mature.</p>
<p>Note: WOWWWWWW we have made it to the end everyone...I can't believe we are here at our little epilogue. I want to thank you all for reading this story, it really has been my pride and joy the past few months, and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it! Through the laughs and the cries, we have made it here and I'm so glad. I have so enjoyed writing this for you all and I look forward to telling more Mando stories in the future. *cough* I might already have another in the works *cough*. I love you all! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!</p>
<p>Enjoy our short little epilogue to see us out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elie was two months old when they went to Naboo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline thought it was funny how the baby had become how they were keeping track of time now. As if their minds had decided there was a ‘before Elie’ and an ‘after Elie’. And it had only been then that Din had allowed them to travel…And that they had managed to convince Bo-Katan to let them go off planet for a bit, only with the promise to return as soon as their little vacation was done. Din had spent so much time worrying about germs, worrying about taking the baby on the ship…But Evangeline just needed them to go…Just needed them to get out, and going back to Naboo…Taking Grogu and Elie camping, it seemed like the best thing they could do at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They returned to that same lake, the one Din had found her at when he had been so angry with her – shaking with unbound frustration at her running off…Something she regretted putting him through to this day, but it had been something she had longed for in the end, something she had wholeheartedly needed with a need that was so deep within she had felt herself disappearing. Evangeline walked through the tall grass, glancing at Din who was carrying most of the supplies with Grogu settled on his shoulders, and Evangeline had the baby in a sling on her chest. His eyes were open, and it was somewhat shocking how much he had grown in two months. He stayed awake for longer periods now, he made facial expressions…He had begun cooing often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He certainly looked more like Din when the squishy newborness had worn off and his hair had only gotten thicker. His eyes had darkened, to Evangeline’s pleasure…Her wish for him to have his father’s eyes had come true, to Din’s dismay because he had wanted the baby to look like her a little bit. Evangeline didn’t mind at all…She wouldn’t mind seeing the same little boy she had seen in her vision so so so long ago. His hair had little curls in it, which she often twirled around her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not to mention his neck muscles were getting stronger, though when he tried holding his head on his own he was still a bit wobbly, and in the sling he kept trying to turn his head towards the sounds and such…But Evangeline had to keep a steady hand on the back of his head as he did so. He let out a coo and Evangeline grinned, asking, “What? You hear all the birds and the waterfall?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din’s helmeted head glanced back. She had noticed how attentive he was to every noise the baby made…It was different from Grogu’s coos. Their cries were different as well. Often Elie tried to mimic Grogu’s sounds, but he also tried to mimic her talking to him. Din wasn’t so good at the motherese, and Elie preferred the higher sounds…But when Din was in view, he had all of Elie’s attention nonetheless, often grinning the moment Din took off his helmet as if he had forgotten his papa was even under there. Something she knew Din found entertaining, she always saw the way his mouth quirked in the corner when Elie’s legs would kick excitedly upon seeing him…As if demanding to be lifted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu slapped his hands on the top of Din’s helmet where he sat on his shoulders. He too was cooing happily at the sights and sound and Evangeline chuckled before speaking to Din, “I think they like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trotted to catch up, holding Elie’s head as she did so, continuing as she looked at Grogu and she questioned him, “Do you remember this place, my sweet? We had so much fun here, making crowns and eating chocolates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu just pointed at the water fall and they were nearing where they had camped last time. She hoped he didn’t try to eat any frogs this time. When they made it, Din started setting their things down. She knew he had mostly agreed to the trip because of her – but she was giddy with excitement, beginning to grab things as Din set Grogu down and he waddled towards the stones near the water’s edge. Evangeline adjusted the baby on her so the sling would cradle his head and she began to pull the tent from the bag. The same one they had used so long ago. It would probably be a bit more snug now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw Din’s hesitance at letting her move the objects. She felt like he forgot sometimes she wasn’t pregnant anymore. But he busied himself with the cooking supplies and the camp fire stuff, his helmet turning to the water and apparently Grogu had been quick to find something to eat, because Din snapped, “Spit that out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu complied quickly and sure enough, he spat out a frog, causing Evangeline to sigh, continuing to put up the tent. Elie jumped in the sling in response to Din’s shout, looking at Evangeline from inside with wide – surprised eyes. Evangeline grinned at him, shushing, “It’s alright, Grogu is just trying to eat the frogs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fists were in his mouth, as if he could shove them both inside and she continued putting the tent together – finishing rather quickly from all her times camping as a child. She tossed their roll-outs inside, along with the little basket she planned to put Elie in for sleep. She then turned her attention to Grogu who was just splashing where the water met the land, and she told Din, “You can take off your helmet, you know? I doubt anyone else will show up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was always hesitant. She knew he didn’t like the fact that more people had seen his face now…When she had asked him to remove his helmet while she was giving birth…And Gideon having seen his face and some man he hadn’t really talked about much when he had been trying to find and rescue them. But he reached up nonetheless, removing his helmet and setting it aside, his hair askew on his head. She chuckled lightly, stepping forward and raking her hands through it to smooth it a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finished with what he was doing and Evangeline began to remove the sling, pulling Elie out. The baby blinked against the sun, and Evangeline grinned at him, questioning him in a high pitched voice, “You wanna go swim?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din looked at her and he made a face, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s brows furrowed, “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He just…” Din swallowed, and she almost laughed…He was like a mother hen sometimes, “You don’t know how clean that water is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline tilted her head and laughed, “It’s crystal clear, my love. And I only plan to sit in the shallow part with him and Grogu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline stripped the baby of his onesie, leaving him in a diaper. She then started walking towards the water, and smiled to herself when she heard him stand to his feet from where he had taken a seat on a rock to follow…Just to watch, she was sure. Evangeline stepped into the water, and looked at where Grogu was standing before gesturing him forward and he waddled in without hesitation, as if he had just been waiting for her to invite him. Din of course stood on the dry land, crossing his arms over his chest and Evangeline sat in the shallow water, settling the half naked baby close to her as she reached her free arm out to Grogu who waddled closer. The water only came up to his little armpits, and he splashed, letting out a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline smiled against the sunlight, looking up at Din and she questioned…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know newborns can hold their breath under water?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s not try it,” Din sounded very serious, and Evangeline had only been kidding. She knew he would absolutely flip if she dunked their very tiny baby. She grinned at him, shaking her head as he started to sit. She knew he wouldn’t come in the water, even if she pleaded. So instead she whispered to Grogu…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should splash Papa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu’s head tilted, but he didn’t move and instead Evangeline did it for him. The water hit Din, and he didn’t even flinch, simply raising an almost amused eyebrow at her. Grogu clapped his hands together excitedly and tried to do his own splash, but it didn’t reach with his tiny hands. Evangeline looked down at Elie, who looked completely perplexed as to why they were sitting in water…His hands still in tight fists as always. Evangeline lifted her hand above his head and dropped some water droplets, causing him to jump in surprise, his eyes blinking widely. Din tsked from the shore, “Don’t torture the kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Evangeline hummed, amused by the baby’s expressions when she pinched his nose gently, “He likes it. He just…doesn’t know it yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grogu splashed again and the baby smiled a bit, though there was still confusion on his face as Evangeline held him upright. They went on like that for some time, until eventually Grogu lost interest, waddling back to the shore and Elie got hungry. Evangeline lugged him from the water with herself, her dress wet, but she didn’t care much. Din had already gotten up a few minutes before, the sun beginning to set and he had started the fire to prepare them something to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evening was…very domestic. As the sun sank and the moon came out. Evangeline felt the past two months had been as such…Oddly soft in their lives that had once been so chaotic. Something she appreciated with Elie being so small. The colic had faded, he slept longer now…Therefore they were getting more sleep. Often, Din and Evangeline even got to spend late nights together, just chatting in bed and listening to each other breathe and be alive. It was quiet by the fire as they had their dinner together, Grogu grunting happily with each bite, always glad to have food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the children were changed, and readied for bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline put Grogu on their roll out bed, but Elie got put into the straw basket she had brought with one singular cushion at the bottom just to keep him safe from any blankets. Evangeline sang them to sleep, per usual, quiet…And Grogu no longer attempted to shove the baby away from their bonding, and instead tolerated sharing Evangeline with him. She supposed he had come to the conclusion the baby was going to be there forever now. She kissed them both on the foreheads, leaving the tent to return to the night…Where the moon had risen fully in the sky and Evangeline saw where Din stood near the edge of the water. She smiled to herself, looking at the way he just stared out upon the lake…As if deep in thought and she did not reach in to figure it out…But she wondered what he was imagining as she slowly came up behind him and then stood beside him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The armor he still had on was glowing in the moonlight. She could hear the waterfalls…Welcoming them. His head turned to look at her…Eyes soft. Always…Even when he was burning with rage, his eyes deceived him. Her son’s eyes. The eyes he had given to Elie. Evangeline continued to smile, tilting her head a bit as she spoke gently, “What are you thinking about, my love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just…” Din shook his head, looking away towards the water again…As it glistened. She wondered if he would ever reply, but it soon came…A low sound from deep within his chest, “I’m just thinking about…Last time we were here, I was so afraid. We had no idea…No idea what was coming. Where we would end up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline let out a breath, “Just think about even further back than that…Back when we met on my home planet. When you thought I was a witch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed, and Din’s mouth actually turned into an amused smile. Din then cleared his throat, “Time is…Fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline nodded in agreement and glanced back to the tent before saying, “Yeah…I mean before we know it, we’re going to be all grey and they’re going to be grown-ups. Elie won’t have to be fed every few hours, Grogu won’t need us to tell him when he’s being too grumpy and has to take a nap. It makes me kind of…sad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din shook his head, “I don’t want to imagine that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grimaced. She imagined them growing up was going to be worse for him, even if he wouldn’t admit it to her…Or ever. She had seen the way he had looked when Evangeline had put Elie on his tummy, and he had lifted his head for the first time. The way his eyes had opened wide at the baby, as if taken aback he could even do such a thing…Would <em>ever</em> even be able to do such a thing. She could only imagine how it was going to be when Elie walked. Or when Grogu didn’t want help getting things. When he refused assistance because he was so independent. How Din always raised his eyebrow as if disbelieving Grogu could think to move a chair to climb on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babies grow up,” Evangeline said, “But we’ve got each other to keep us company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes turned to hers. It was beautiful the way he stared down at her in response to the words, as if completely engulfing them. Taking them into himself and storing them away. Eating them hungrily. Evangeline bit her bottom lip, grabbing the edge of her dress and in one swift movement, she pulled it over her head. Din looked surprised by the action as she dropped the fabric on the ground…Turning to begin backing into the water as she faced him. He watched, and she saw his expression shift into one of starvation…Once she was hip deep, she slipped her underwear off, followed by her bra and she tossed them to shore, grinning at him under the moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped when she was chest deep, and he was already pulling off his armor, then his clothing and Evangeline dunked herself under when he started walking in. It didn’t take him long to find her, taking her by her arms and pulling her up, calloused hands pushing her soaked hair from her face so he could envelope her mouth in a rough kiss, mouth moving against hers and she had to stand on her tippy toes to keep the water at her shoulders, his body leaning down to meet hers. She inhaled deeply, as he kissed harder, tongue moving into her own mouth, searching. Her fingers carded through his messy hair and she whimpered into the kiss when he yanked her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled from the kiss, mouth pressing to her ear as he breathed, “You’re just begging to be fucked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline’s mouth was parted as she panted, fingers pressing between her legs. Her hands in his hair tightened and she whined, as he pushed in deep without warning, curling into that wonderful spot and pushing. She was already out of breath just from the kiss. They hadn’t had many chances to have sex ever since the six weeks had ended. And he was taking her as if he had been fasting for days and nights. The water splashed a bit, her arms moving to wrap around his shoulders so she wouldn’t go too deep in the water, his mouth pressing to her shoulder and biting down. His fingers worked inside of her, and she was thankful for the implant. But she knew a part of the intention of the trip was to do this. She pressed her forehead to his temple, gasping as her body jolted with each shove of his fingers, his thumb between her lips and she let out a weak cry of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled her up, bringing her legs to wrap around his waist. She gasped, “Din…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve missed hearing you like this,” Din groaned, “Like you’re on the verge of tears with my fingers inside you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another finger went, stretching her and her thighs tightened around him, his hand between both of their bodies and she could feel how hard he was under the water. He kissed her mouth, and she kept having to pull back to breathe, but he instantly took her again…As if he couldn’t get enough of her taste. She went to reach down to take him, but he ordered, “No…No, just keep holding onto me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline obeyed. Something told her he needed this moment, after being limited to her hands for so long, not being able to take her whole. The water was almost cold, but the moment they started moving with each other it had warmed exponentially. She felt like she was boiling, as she listened to him inhale and exhale into her skin…Sliding his tongue down her throat and biting her over and over again…His fingers went on stretching her wide, and she found her voice, quiet and small, “Maker, your <em>hands</em>…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went deeper, all the way to the knuckle and she held tighter, embrace him with more force with her shaking arms, biting into his wide shoulder to keep from letting out the loudest cry. Her fingernails clawed into his back and he groaned in response, as if he enjoyed the feeling…The sharp stinging she knew she was leaving behind. She stopped biting down, gasping and burying her face into his neck as he pulled his fingers from her – lifting her up in just the slightly by gripping her bottom, and he grabbed himself between them…Pushing at her entrance as she kept her legs around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His movements were slower pushing inside of her, not like his fingers until he was all the way inside. She felt herself stretch even wider, trying to relax as she took all of him…Feeling full. She let out a sound into his shoulder, and a hand found the back of her head, gripping her hair tightly. He didn’t move for a moment and Evangeline begged, “Please…Din, please move.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we were paying attention,” Din growled into her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh…Evangeline would have laughed if it didn’t feel so cruel as she clenched around him over and over again – and yet he was practicing a new form of self control she hadn’t realized he had. She lifted her head, taking the back of his head as well as she murmured to him, knowing precisely how to get his attention…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Evangeline bit her lip, “Please…I’m all yours, just fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that got him. There was a look that flashed across his face…knowing precisely what she was doing and almost appearing frustrated as he thrusted his hips, unable to stop himself. Evangeline cried out, taking the thrust, and then another, and another until he found his rhythm, his arm wrapping around her back and the other holding onto her thigh to keep her wrapped around him and steady in the water. Her head tilted back, before she leaned forward, kissing him and bouncing with each thrust of his hips, feeling as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside of her and she took it, tightening around him each time he hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled away just enough to look at his face. Her mouth was open a bit, and his eyes were almost rolling with pleasure and she watched each expression on his face change and shift and he moaned that beautiful sound, causing her to kiss his cheek gently in contrast to the desperate movements of his hips. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she managed to gasp out as he pushed and pushed and pushed, jolting her on him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din,” Evangeline gasped…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Din, marry me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes focused, still panting as he looked at her, continuing to thrust. Din questioned breathlessly, “Right now?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Right now,” Evangeline confirmed, “Like this…Marry me like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shut her eyes when he kissed her cheek suddenly, hard against her skin as he dug his hand harder into her hip…Nodding his head as if struggling to keep his mind on track. Her eyes opened once more, half-lidded and he ordered, “You have to – you have to repeat the words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went on thrusting and she nodded, holding back a cry…Din let go of her thigh, taking her jaw and part of her neck, pulling her close to press his mouth into her ear as he murmured the words, “Mhi solus tome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline grabbed his hair, “Mhi solus tome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhi solus dar'tome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline fought down an orgasm, not wanting to be interrupted as she went on shakily, “mhi solus dar'tome…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,” Din gave a sharp thrust, and Evangeline couldn’t fight it down any longer, letting out a whine as her body tensed around him, holding him tightly and she opened her mouth to get the words out, but it was just loud cries instead…She tried to catch her breath…Managing to get the words out as she came down…She pulled back, making sure she could see his face and his eyes…Smiling weakly…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a moment to waste, Din was kissing her mouth. Not forced like it had been on the ship when they had sealed the marriage the first time. A way to save Grogu. Evangeline felt tears pour down her face, emotions rising with his moving hips still inside of her in the water, her legs trembling from the high. When he pulled away, Evangeline let out a breathless laugh – joy filling her…Her brain felt as if it was on fire – just burning down and down and down. Like the entire planet had become so warm and everything…And she loved him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved him, she loved him, she loved him…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finished it was quiet, raspy…With each gasp his body twitched and he buried his face in her neck, her lips kissing the side of his head as she smiled, closing her eyes. Din filled her, warm, dripping from her…He nipped at her skin as he came down, pulling back to kiss her cheek…Her mouth, her forehead…Everything. Her thumb slid over his lower lip like he often did to her, and she felt him remove himself…Spent. He spoke lowly, “My wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All yours,” She breathed as well, tugging his thick hair, “Always. And you’ll be mine forever…yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” He actually grinned, and Evangeline felt her heart swell, his teeth taking her lower lip before releasing. She found it so hard to make him smile sometimes, when she did she felt so triumphant. She took his hand, kissing his palm as she lifted it from the water – his knuckles that had been used to kill so many people, and yet when they held her they were so different. When they held their children…So gentle and soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pressed it to the side of her face, and said, “Pretty eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rolled. She felt it embarrassed him when she called him that. Her face grew serious, as she looked at him, still pressing his palm into her own face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never regretted you either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a deep sigh from his chest…As if he had been struck. Like something had been held within him forever, and it was now free to breathe and she watched a weight lift from him…Probably something he had been holding onto since that night on Tatooine. She swallowed thickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have been…the most greatest moments of my life, all at once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pause, and her voice cracked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The most beautiful moments have been <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din didn’t give her a moment. He leaned in and kissed her hard. But he pulled away…And he stared and stared and stared as if lost. But she felt the joy jumping out of him like tiny waves of energy and she grinned…His mouth smiling as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evangeline whispered, “I know you forever too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned in…kissing him…before she spoke against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forever, and ever, and ever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ꕥ The End ꕥ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>